The Secret
by thelittlepixie
Summary: Bella discovers the real reason behind her parents sudden separation 18 yrs earlier. Her life changes forever at the unexpected arrival of her mirror image. Secrets revealed, friendships forged & enemies made between those she cares most for. B/E & J/OC
1. An Unexpected Turn

Authors Note

This is my first fanfic. It is set post Eclipse and introduces new characters to the story. This is an Edward/Bella & Jacob/OC fic. Expect lemons, expect smut. There are two sides and two perspectives to this story. Angst, tension, resentment & fighting. Relationships are put to the test.

I adore both Edward and Jacob. I'm not biast towards either. I know people have their teams so whatever team you bat for please play nice.

This is not solely a Edward/Bella fic.

I am currently rewriting this story and hopefully improving it.

Thanks for reading and please review. I'd love to hear from you. But more than anything I just hope you enjoy this story.

Pixie

* * *

**Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Turn**

**Bella's POV**

It was the summer after graduation, the days were long and warm. But this was Forks, Washington; sunshine didn't hang around for very long. The clouds were never far away. None the less, the Cullen's managed to survive the Washington summers. Alice was incessantly well informed, making the Cullen's ever prepared for sunlight.

I was now engaged to Edward, the invitations to our wedding had been sent out and I was ready to be Edwards wife and vampire. Our wedding was to take place in September at the end of summer, just before my 19th birthday.

I moved out of the family home I shared with Charlie and I was now living with Edward my fiancé and my soon to be vampire family; the Cullen's. Charlie's reaction to the whole engagement had been a struggle at first but eventually he truthfully admitted our announcement hadn't been a complete shock. As much as he wanted to hate Edward he knew that he loved me more than anything and nothing or no one was ever going to change that.

Everything was set in motion and preparations for the wedding were underway with the assistance of the ever determined Alice. Living with Edward now, I felt the happiest I'd ever felt in my 18 years. We were finally together, I was able to spend all my time with him without disruptions. I ultimately felt safe, truly and completely for the first time. There were no more threats and there was no more danger that could come between us. My only worries in day to day life were trying prevent myself from asking Edward to give into my physical needs before our wedding night. Being engaged and living together accompanied by the fact that _everyone_ knew this, made the temptation even more impossible to resist. My mind often thought back to the day in the meadow when Edward had nearly made love to me. Looking back I honestly don't know how I was able to resist him. Seeing his impossibly beautiful face everyday, sleeping in his strong cool arms every night my mind struggled with the agony of my temptation.

As for Jacob Black, I'd heard nothing from my former best friend and love. I could never deny that knowledge. I did love him. But Jacob had severed all contact from me, he was broken hearted. I was the monster who caused his pain. Tenaciously he left Forks and was now in wolf form wandering the forests of Canada, or so I was told by Seth, who kept me ever informed. When my thoughts drifted to him, which they often did, I always felt great pain & guilt but I had made my choice. My life and loyalty belonged with my true soul mate; Edward my vampire. I had one option, one path and _that was that_. I must look forward and not back.

All these thoughts swam through my mind as I sat quietly in Edwards Volvo driving along the quiet roads on our way to Charlie's for dinner. Edwards focus was on the road, he seemed calm and peaceful as I watched from the corner of my eye. Without turning to look me he smiled and lifted my hand, bringing it to his icy lips he kissed it gently before slowly releasing and placing it back upon my lap. I smiled with contentment.

On arrival at Charlie's we walked up to the front door and rang the bell. We waited quietly for Charlie to greet us, Edward's hand was already firmly attached to mine. After what seemed like a couple of minutes I frowned and rang the bell again. I turned to Edward, just to glance at him but was surprised to see that his normally calm features were tense. I was about to ask why when the door suddenly opened before us.

Charlie looked dishevelled and surprised to see me.

"_Bella?"_ he asked, then glanced at Edward. "_Edward_?" he asked again. His confusion at our arrival caused me to frown at him deeply.

"Dad?" I said, the worry causing to use the paternal name I never normally referred to him by; usually opting for his actual name.

"_Bella?"_ he asked confused. "What's up? I wasn't expecting you!"

I was a little speechless at his words. Was Charlie okay? He knew we were coming, it had been arranged a couple of days ago. Why was he acting this way? Charlie's expression seemed almost agitated. As if something had disturbed him greatly and he appeared very distracted. How could he have forgotten our dinner plans? He was completely unprepared for us. My stomach instantly coiled, a feeling of anxiousness swept over me in a heartbeat. I turned to Edward now, staring at him, wanting him to give me the answers I needed. But, I was shocked to see a curious and startled expression on his normally controlled features as he seemed to focus on Charlie.

Charlie's rushed voice brought my attention back to him.

"Bella! I em, I think I forgot about this…." he stuttered, seemingly realising all of sudden why we were standing at the door in the first place. "I …._listen, _something has come up….and I have to leave!" he said quickly. "I…I have to take a trip away. Immediately….its….it's a work thing." he sounded anxious and his voice was unsteady.

"Dad?" using that word again, I _never used_. I was concerned. "What's wrong? Is something _wrong_?" I demanded.

He shook his head instantly. Too quickly. "No ….no ….Bella! Everything….its , its fine! Just work, kinda came out the blue, I'm sorry. Don't worry. Nothings wrong. Just,…….. _I need_,…..I need to leave in rush and I don't have a lot time now." he stressed. "I'm sorry about dinner".

I knew he was lying, I'd never seen Charlie like this before. Something serious was happening. But I accepted the lie as Edward gripped my hand reassuringly, pulling me back, encouraging me to leave. I knew that as soon as we did he would tell exactly what was going on. So I decided to give in and offer him the response he wanted hear.

"Okay, not a problem Dad, when will you be back?" I asked.

He paused, his mouth hanging open, seemingly thinking.

"Em, at least a couple of weeks, I'm not sure. I will let you know though. Just don't worry, everything is fine" he repeated, completely unconvincingly.

* * *

During the journey back to the Cullen's I committed myself to patience, waiting until I was safely back in Edwards room, _our room_ to hear what he had to tell me. We were barely through the door and Edward was already pulling off his jacket to throw on the bed, when my onslaught began.

"_What was that all about_? What the hell is going on with Charlie?" I almost squealed.

Edward turned slowly toward me. His face was clearly uncomfortable and I noticed how his jaw clenched at my question.

"Lets just leave if for now Bella." was all he had to say to me.

My eyes burned at him and my own jaw tightened.

"Leave it?" I asked incredulously.

I stared at him for a second but all I got in response was silence and a resolute expression in his beautiful features.

"What's gotten into you Edward, tell me what's going on, you heard his thoughts! You tell me now!" I demanded. Surprised at how quickly I'd lost my temper.

Edwards light topaz eye's pulled away from mine, refusing to engage me now.

"You know why he was acting so strangely back there….You know he was lying to us!" I challenged dramatically, unable to hide the frustration in my voice.

How could Edward be like this? He seemed very unwilling to reveal to me what he knew, he actually looked uncomfortable. Something was seriously wrong and he was refusing to share it with me.

"Charlie is safe, he is well, nothing is wrong with him."

And he sighed.

"Bella, its not my place to tell you what's going on with him. Just leave it for now!" he said quietly, his voice was so smooth and slow as he continued to avoid my eyes.

Was it disinterest? Or was he making decisions for me again?

My stomach tightened.

It was like a chemical reaction, my anger, confusion, worry and impatience seemed to explode all at once. I was furious. I felt betrayed by my love for not telling me the truth about my own father.

"What?" I demanded. "_Your not going to tell me_?" my voice loud and upset. "Edward, what are you thinking, why are you doing this? Just tell me what the hell is going on and stop stalling, I want to know the truth……..I have a right to know" my anger and indignation exploding.

Edward's head snapped around and the intense focus of now simmering gold eye's burrowed into me.

"I need you to trust me right now Bella. I need you to accept what I told you and leave it at that. I can assure that there is nothing wrong with Charlie. _Please_ Bella." he stressed in his best controlled velvet.

"I need you to tell me the truth now!"I growled out.

"Edward, why are you doing this to me! Stop trying to protect me and tell me the god damn truth!" I snapped, my throat burned as my voice broke.

This was a full blown arguement now. I'd never reacted this way before. Never confronted him so agressively.

Edward's entire face tensed up and he walked toward me, grabbing both my hands in his, he leaned over me.

"Accept what I have told you Bella!" he said sternly now. "I love you, so trust me. It is not my place to tell you what Charlie wishes to tell you himself when he returns."

Edward was now upset and frustrated with me. His eyes suddenly pierced mine.

"Things will be changing in your life Bella, I think that perhaps..." he paused infintisimly.

"It would be wise for now if we postponed the wedding for a few months" he announced adamantly.

That was it. That was the point that I entirely snapped. I couldn't take anymore of it. I pulled my hands away from his so violently that he let go too easily as if he were not expecting it at all. I turned away and dramatically paced to the other side of the room before turning to face him again. Knowing my eyes were livid.

"**I cannot believe this**!" I screamed at him. Not caring who heard. Knowing that everyone in the house could hear us. "_**The wedding postponed**_**?" **my voice was breaking but the volume had not wavered. "You are supposed to be my soul mate but your lying to me, making decisions for me..._again_. Your trying to stop the wedding? I shrieked.

But he had wanted it. He wanted us to marry and as soon as possible. And now?

I shook my head refusing to accept it. What did Edward know that was so awful about Charlie that he thought we had no option but to postpone our marriage. He was pushing me away again.

"You won't tell me what is happening to my _own father_. What right have you to hold that information from me? **How can you betray me like this**?" I roared. Letting the full force of my blazing eyes fall upon him.

He attempted to approach me then, but my arm instinctively shot out toward him, a warning to stay away.

"Don't you dare come near me, don't you dare Edward." hissing my threat at him.

Edwards face tensed right up, his entire body stiffened. For the first time he looked resolutely angry with me and the tempestuous glare of his gaze bore into me. He took a few steps towards me, his lips pulled back so tautly and he growled low and long.

"You will abide by my wishes Bella!" the words forced their way through his lips, the severity of his tone was unyielding. And he flashed the full power of his intense dark gaze upon me. It was an order, not a request.

"You will not understand my reason for this until Charlie returns. But you will do as I say Bella I will not accept anything less. Stop being childish. I am your fiance and I want you to trust me. That is all I am asking of you. And I am not lieing to you Bella! I am choosing not devulge information to you that I have no right to, so stop throwing your accusations towards me so irresponsibly." He snapped.

I gasped before biting my lip. The look in his eye's.

A sob choked from my throat as I realised the severity of the entire situation between Edward and myself. We had never fought like this. I was furiously angry and upset with him and he was equally overwrought with me. I was at a loss at what to do next. Tears freely fell from my face now and the pain coursed through my body at Edwards harsh words. The way he looked at me in that moment almost broke my heart. He was furious.

Distressed, I decided in that second to leave. To go to Charlie and find out myself what exactly was going on. Why was everyone keeping secrets from me? I turned and ran toward the door but before my fingers could reach out for the handle he was already behind me, preventing me. His arms closed around my waist, trapping me.

"**Let go**!" I screamed. Struggling against him.

I was angry with him. Upset by his words, his tone. He'd never snapped at me before and I'd never yelled at him like the way I had. I wanted to run and hide from this.

"No" he growled into my hair.

"**Get your hands off me Edward**" so loud that I expected the rest of the Cullen's to burst through the door at any second. _But no one came_.

He turned me around to face him and as he did, I slapped him hard across his beautiful marble white skin, which made my own palm burn in pain. The look of shock across his features broke my heart and I let out a loud pathetic sob. I hung my head and began to cry. Edward was very still for a long moment but then I felt him pull my head to his chest and he wrapped his arms so tightly around me I could hardly breathe.

"Bella…." he whispered, his voice broken.

Eventually he drew my chin up and stared at my tear stained face, I could hardly look at him, trying close my eyes, feeling guilty for hurting him, not physically but emotionally.

"I love you" he gasped. Making my eyes flash up to his. Another sob choked out my throat.

He brought his lips to mine urgently and kissed me hard. Bringing his hand to back of my head, sinking his fingers into my hair. I felt his tongue push past my lips as he deepened the kiss. His hand fisting within my tresses. I moaned in his mouth because I was prevented from crying with his lips pressed firmly to mine. And his kiss was unyielding, so determined. I gasped as his mouth briefly left mine, but only for second before his cool lips captured my own once more. His lips were intense and eager, I heard him whimper and my hands reached around his neck and I clung to him so tightly, kissing him back as hard as I could. I was unable to hold myself back. My body moulding around him, seeking anything from him. Unable to resisit him because my body knew instinctively where it belonged. I loved him so much.

After a few minutes he pulled away to stare into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I pleaded with him, begging for his forgiveness.

His dark gold eyes were full on fire and I saw a longing in them, mixed with pain and lust.

He shook his head.

"I am sorry" he gasped.

Then he suddenly pulled me up and into his strong arms before throwing me down onto the huge bed behind him. His lips were on mine once more, fervently and urgent. His cool hard body pressed against my own. A rush of emotions ran through my body, sweeping over and over inside my stomach. Lifting it up and down making me feel giddy and dizzy. The sudden realisation, I knew what was going happen. I knew I couldn't stop it and neither could Edward. I wanted it, I needed it. I needed Edward.

And I knew the reason he was sorry. Edward could not control us. He would not stop this time.


	2. Needs & Wants

**Chapter 2 - Needs and Wants**

**Bella's POV**

Lying in Edwards arms, I closed my eyes tightly as the early morning sunlight shone brightly into them, blinding me briefly before I was able to refocus and enjoy the warmth it brought with it, as it spread across my cool skin. My head rested on Edwards strong hard chest, one arm tucked toward me the other loosely wrapped around his middle. I could feel the full lenght of his hard toned body as we lay there together, naked. My skin warming and his cold like marble. I hadn't been awake for very long. Edward was quiet, I wasn't sure if he'd realised that I wasn't sleeping any more or perhaps he just chose to enjoy the peaceful moment of contentment that we both felt. One of my legs was draped over his thigh, the sheets barely covered the bottom half of both our bodies.

I let my thoughts drift back to the previous night, remembering everything that had happened between us.

_Flashback_

Edward pulled away from what had been a long unrelenting assault on my lips and neck, the full weight of his body was on me now apart from his arms which were strained on either side of my head as he looked down at me through fiery eyes that burned with an intensity and left me trembling below him. He didn't hide his feelings from me, I could read his face, there was a hunger there. It terrified and exhilarated me all at once. He leaned down on his elbows now, bringing himself closer toward me but his eyes remained fixed and focused on their prey. He seemed to have stopped breathing, not that he needed to but it made him appear very still, almost unreal like a statue. He was frozen. I didn't know what he was thinking in that moment and I desperately wished I did, what thoughts were running through his mind? Was he deciding, was he making his decision to go through with this? I wanted him to, the need for it scorched my insides. I couldn't wait any longer, _why should we_? I needed to feel him. He barely had to touch me to draw the most thrilling, fervently unrestrained, wild and wanton emotions from me. Edward must have known the effect his touch had on me. To have it taken away was nothing but torture and in this moment, if he stopped I think I would have honestly died.

"Edward" I gasped at him, the irrepressible thirst in my voice was blatant.

A low, deep imperative growl slowly escaped his lips coming from deep within him. I took a sharp intake of breath at the sound which made my senses react wildly. No more words were able to come from my lips, I lost the ability to talk now. My mind was racing and my heart thudding loudly in my ears. A combination of a whimper and a sigh slipped from my mouth between my heavy uncontrolled breathing.

He closed his eyes then, very slowly taking a moment before opening again. His topaz eye's had turned very dark, almost onyx, reminding me when his hunger for blood was becoming a necessity for him. My trembling was growing at an overwhelming rate as the seconds passed by, the anticipation was becoming too much.

"Bella" his voice was shallow and throaty. "I do not think I am able to stop myself…….. I…_can… not_!" it sounded like a confession. "Ask me to stop……….……_beg me_" he pleaded in a strained whisper and he let the full force of his eyes fall on me, a craving which pierced, mixed with uncertainty and fear.

"No" my shaky whimper was barely audible. "No!" I repeated to him.

He closed his eyes briefly in defeat before bending his head closer towards me, allowing his cool lifeless breath to arouse my skin.

"You have to listen to me Bella, do you understand?" he asked. I could only nod in response. "You need to let me to take the lead, you _must_ allow it. There is no other way we can do this. Do you understand that?" he repeated, his voice had become more audible and his tone serious as he desperately tried to emphasise the words to me. He was scared, he was going to take things further than he'd ever allowed before and he didn't know what he was capable of. I understood that clearly but I trusted him and needed him. I also knew that he wanted this as much as I did. I nodded slowly again at him. He seemed to swallow hard as he concentrated on my silent answer.

I gasped as he suddenly pulled away from me and leaned right back. He was on his knees, sitting on the bed before me. I remained still and unmoving, obedient to his wishes. He was going to take the lead and I had to wait patiently for his actions. His head began to tilt very slowly to his left side before doing the same on his right, and his eyes never left mine. It was almost animalistic, as if he were a predator hunting his prey, the scrutiny of his concentrating gaze was intense. Then his pale fingers slowly began to unbutton his dark blue shirt, so carefully, distracting me. I watched as it was thrown away from him and floated to the floor at the side of the bed. My eyes moved to take in his toned marble white chest, the muscles appeared smooth and he looked so beautiful. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew that was impossible. A rush ran through my middle as my stomach began to coil tighter and tighter. So tight that it hurt.

His hands reached down towards me and he quickly pulled off my shoes and socks before moving upwards, he paused staring at my waist. The concentration strained across his forehead. His fingers brushed lightly over the waist of my jeans, a second later they were completely peeled from my body and I gasped when my bare legs felt the air of the room around us. Leaning over me swiftly, too fast, he was above me now then I felt him slowly lower himself towards me. Black eyes locked with mine. Cool fingers crept under my t-shirt making me shiver before I suddenly realised that too was floating to the side of the bed to join his shirt on the floor. Now in just my bra and panties a burning began to built between my thighs in anticipation to his touch. The rush through my middle gave me no peace and my heart thudded deeply at terrifying speed.

"Calm…….be calm my love" he whispered so gently that my stomach lurched forward and I nearly whimpered. I was trying to be calm but the exhilaration I was going through would now allow my body to feel calm. Tense. I felt on the edge of something new, unfamiliar and utterly salacious. It was thrilling and I could only shudder.

He smiled slowly, a dark carnal smile as his onyx eyes seemed to shine. Then I gasped as he brought his lips unrepentantly to my neck, kissing and licking me. My head leaned right back into the pillows and my mouth fell open at the pleasure his cool lips brought to the burning skin there. I could feel his hand reaching behind my back as he unclasped my bra and a second later it was gone. I let out a surprise breath, realising I was exposed to him for the first time, my bare breasts in plain view of his predatory gaze. I felt a pull between my legs again as my muscles contracted within me. I bit my lip nervously and glanced down to see his black eyes piercing mine, that his mouth was hovering over one my breasts and a wicked lustful grin tugged at the corner of his lips. Unashamedly his gaze pulled down to its desire and his wet mouth was on my breast, his kissing and licking continued. An audible groan slipped from my lips as his teeth crazed my nipple between sucking and kissing. My hand instinctively reached for the back of his head and my fingers found their way into his thick bronze hair, clutching it tightly. His hand grabbed my other breast and his fingers teased the nipple there taut. All I could do was moan deeply in response to his fervid and forbidden actions.

Edward took his time. Cool lips, tongue, teeth teasing and tasting my breasts. He was savouring every second, and those seconds turned into minutes.

My head pressed deeper and deeper back into the bed and my chest arched up towards his lips. I felt his hand slide slowly down my body and his fingers pushed under the edge of my panties. His fingers were so smooth and cold making goose bumps rush across my bare flesh. The fingers moved unhurried down below the fabric reaching for their goal. I gasped loudly as he touched my core. Fingers rubbed circles around my damp sensitive nub over and over. I felt a faint glimmer of embarrassment when I heard the deep groan that poured from my lips, I was moaning shamefully and I could not stop. The ecstasy he brought me was indescribable. His actions became gradually more hurried and harder then his finger slipped deep within me before another joined.

"So warm..." he almost sobbed.

Edwards palm pumped hard against me as his fingers pulled in and out roughly. I thrust up to meet them with every stroke, gasping at the pleasure and heat it brought. Edward was growling lowly against my breast his assault there had been unrelenting also. As I felt myself beginning to cum his lips pulled away and I opened my eyes when I felt his icy breath against my face. He was watching me. Onyx eyes dark and focused, he concentrated on my face enjoying the pleasure he brought me, wanting to watch me cum. I was panting and my eye's were locked with his.

"I love you" he mouthed silently and my insides convulsed and contracted so intensely my eyes shut tightly as came loudly moaning Edwards name.

My first orgasam with him.

I'd had many with him before this moment. But they were thanks to my imagination and I had been utterly alone. Trying to relieve the tension he'd always left me with.

But this was real. This was him doing it to me. _This was really happening_.

Panting deeply, and breathlessly I took a long moment to recover. When I opened my eyes once more his face was leaning over mine intently. A curious look in his eyes. I felt his fingers gently brush wet hair between my legs and I realised I was completely naked now. I didn't feel shy anymore or embarrassed. I felt only safe, wanted and completely loved. I could also feel Edwards bare legs and cool skin. He had removed what was left of his clothes and I hadn't even felt him do so. He continued to stare at me and brushed the sweat from my forehead gently.

"I love you so much" he said quietly.

"I love you Edward, I love you forever" I whispered back and my voice was strained with emotion.

"Make love to me" I begged him now.

His expression changed and he seemed to focus and his eyes intensified. I felt his knee begin to push my damp thighs apart, as he leaned right over me now. He rested his weight on one elbow easily, I brought my hands up to rest on his strong muscular back. I let out a breath when I felt his cool hardness rubbing against my inner thigh. I dared a glance and saw him for first time. He was larger than I expected. A nervous thrill ran through my body in anticipation. My heart began to race and my breathing became short and shallow. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I knew I couldn't allow that, not now. This was complicated enough and I knew everything that had happened up to this point must have taken Edward so much restraint and self control. His thirst for my blood must have been beyond anything he'd ever felt before now. He leaned lower and both of his legs forced mine to spread apart wide enough to give him the room he needed. His black eyes burned now, with a blistering fire that he fought to keep control of. He pushed forward slowly and I could feel him at my entrance.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered with need.

"Eternally" nodding back at him. He was seeking permission from me to go on.

His lips came crashing down on to mine in that second kissing me with a such passion and then I felt him push forward so rapidly he was roughly inside of me in an instant breaking my barrier. Edward whined and then I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I let out a painful loud groan while trying to consciously suppress the sound but it was impossible. He was so deep within me, filling my insides as they stretched to capacity. I gasped and whimpered at once. I felt sob nearly slip from my lips but was able to hold inside. He was suddenly very still and his lips pulled from mine. I opened my eyes to see his own in pain and my heart ached at the sight of him.

"I love you Edward" I gulped breathlessly, my voice tipped with emotion. My desire emanating from me despite the pain.

I closed my eyes briefly and nodded gently, to reassure and encourage him on. He looked scared but his lips came back to mine and he kissed me deeply. I let my hand gently run down his smooth cold back to cup at his ass, willing him to continue. He did so. I could feel him start a rhythm and he began to pull in and out of me, slowly. My pain began to ease much to my surprise and a pleasure begin to build from deep within. The tempo increased gradually and I could feel my own body and hips begin to grind with his as we rocked back and forth over and over again. Edwards lips came to my neck and he buried his face there. My stomach spasmed when I heard him starting to moan and whimper. His desire overwhelming him. He groaned deeply between his near sobs, as the feelings coursed through his body and mind like my own. Listening to him like this brought me inexpressible pleasure and my heart throbbed for him. My lover. He gradually became louder and louder sounding more desperate as the seconds passed. One of his hands gripped on to my hip roughly as he rode out his orgasm, I came almost immediately at the same time, my hand grasping at his hair. Edward finished with a loud guttural moan before collapsing on top of me. His head nuzzled into the crook of my neck.

_End of Flashback_

Lying now peacefully after much needed sleep. I knew that our first night together was beyond anything I'd ever expected. And despite the circumstances of how it came about I knew that I did not regret it at all. The closeness we shared now, no one could ever take away from us. It was what I'd been waiting my whole life for. The closest to heaven both of us would ever get. Our bond was stronger and I suddenly realised that everything Edward did was for me. Every action, every thought, every plan was for my best interests. I knew I trusted him completely. Forever. He was forever mine.


	3. Confession

**Chapter 3 - Confession**

**Bella's POV**

Since the night Charlie left; the same night I'd impulsively lost my virginity in the most unforeseen way, I'd not brought up the fight that Edward and I had.

Making the decision to silently agree in waiting for Charlie's return in order to seek the answers I so needed. The fact that Edward felt so strongly about it 'being the right thing to do', I had to trust him.

So far, our wedding was still on schedule. But I was well aware the due date was only a few weeks away now. However, Alice's organising had dramatically slowed down so it didn't take a genius to see the writing on the wall. Her vision's must have already pre warned her and Alice was never good at being subtle. I knew deep down that the wedding would be postponed before I had even made the decision out loud. Again, I let it go. I wasn't going to drag these things up. It seemed like everyone knew something I did not. But it was a waiting game now. Waiting for Charlie to get in touch.

Luckily I'd managed to distract myself as the days passed by with my new found intimacy with Edward. The following day after we'd first made love, I had to admit I was a quite dazed, I think the idea of what we'd done hadn't quite sunk in yet. We'd both been very quiet that day, especially Edward. Initially I worried that it was because he was not comfortable with the suddenness and circumstances that surrounded the dramatic physical progression of our intense relationship. I feared he may stall things, and selfishly my new carnal desires did not want that. But ever perceptive Edward sensed this from me and was quick to assure that he could not resist me now he'd had me. That confirmation thrilled me beyond belief, specifically due to the fact he had the most wicked grin on his face as he told me so.

As the next two weeks began to draw to a close I noticed that Edward was becoming more and more expectant, as if something were about to happen, something that would be affecting me alone. I would walk in on Alice and him having their silent conversations then they'd suddenly walk away from each other. It was frustrating beyond belief.

Edward and I really only had one conversation about the whole thing and that was mainly to ease me out of my paranoia; allowing me to fire questions at him one afternoon.

"Will I be upset when he returns? When I find out what this is all about?" I'd asked him nervously.

He was quick to reassure me so diligently that nothing bad would happen, just that a change would be occurring in my life. He was always so cryptic, careful not to let the truth slip out. But he assured me that it would be a good change, unexpected but would be good for Charlie in the long run. It made me incredibly curious and confused. Much to my surprise his mind suddenly changed topic and he began to discuss our future and changing me. Something he was never fond of bringing up.

"When the day comes that I turn you. This 'change' that Charlie will bring back with him will shift Charlie's life in a different direction, it will be permanent. But I promise you Bella that it will be a good distraction for him when I take you away from your father forever. You will be very surprised and it will change your life too that is why it's a good idea to postpone our wedding just for a while. You will understand yourself soon enough, _you_will want to postpone the wedding, it will be your decision." he sounded very calm as he spoke slowly in his confident velvety voice but his words brought a shiver up my spine.

"I'm just so frustrated by it all Edward" I confessed in a childlike voice, sounding quite desperate.

"It will be over very soon Bella. I promise." he assured me.

And he was quick to distract me again, with his 'physical' desires.

It had now been exactly seventeen day's since Charlie had left Forks so mysteriously. I'd been lying on Edwards bed whilst day dreaming out the window when the phone suddenly began to ring, dragging me from faraway thoughts. As soon as Edward answered I could see from the sudden stillness of his body and careful tone of his voice that it was Charlie. I felt my body tense and I sat up a little too quickly before crawling towards the end of the bed to analyse Edward.

"Yes…..yes, of course Charlie." there was a long pause "I will……….I understand, that will not be a problem……………Yes, I will. Okay then. Goodbye Charlie." I sat there perplexed with my hand out waiting for Edward to pass me the phone but he never did and then the call was over. My mouth hung open and I was about to become very verbal when Edward looked at me seriously, always one step ahead and sat down next to me on the bed placing his cool strong hand on my shoulder.

"Charlie's back. He is on his way to the house now." I let out a quiet gasp " He will be here very soon. He needs to talk to you alone, he will be taking you for a drive in the car Bella."

His sentences came out like instructions, instructions that I was to follow diligently. Though his tone was calm he made it clear that I should just go along with things no questions asked. I just nodded silently, my head spinning. I knew that I was about to learn the truth that everyone had been keeping from me and my stomach clenched tightly making me feel suddenly nauseous. Edward leaned into me, his cool breath brushed gently against my face, it felt nice and I sighed.

"Everything is alright Bella" he said slowly, his voice soft and comforting. "I promise you".

The next moments became a bit of a blur, I was walked outside by Edward and we stood hand in hand in front of his house. Our eye's were fixed on the long driveway that lay out before us. I heard Charlie's cruiser before I saw him, the hum of the engine reigniting the nervous feelings within me. He pulled up with a sudden stop, then leaned over in his seat and opened the passenger door for me. I noticed immediately that Charlie looked emotional and very tired. My stomach spasmed violently and I suddenly gripped Edwards hand tightly for support. I was scared. Edward just whispered assurances to me and promised me that he would be there for me when I was finished.

"Bella, sometimes things happen that are beyond people's control. Remember that" he'd whispered.

Within seconds I was inside the car and I uncommonly had my arms wrapped tightly around Charlie, relieved to have him back in one piece. He reciprocated a little cautiously which confused me further before he leaned past me to address Edward.

"Thank you Edward" was all he said, his voice gruff from what I assumed was exhaustion.

Edward nodded politely like the gentleman he was and took a step back. Charlie started the engine and we were driving away a moment later.

I was incredibly nervous, as they trees flew past the window in a blur I became very aware that my nausea might become a problem. But after only about 10 minutes we came to an unexpected stop as Charlie suddenly pulled the car into a quiet roadside. It was time to talk.

I examined him thoroughly for the first time, his skin was pale and he seemed to have lines on his face that I'd not noticed before. There were shadows under his eyes from fatigue, he just looked sickly. Then I became extremely anxious when I noticed Charlie's hands were shaking as they rested on the wheel of the car. I couldn't keep my silence any longer.

"Please tell me what's going on, I can't take it anymore!" I begged him, my voice breaking.

He turned his face to stare at me and he looked sad.

"I have something to tell you Bella." he shook his head pausing. His eye's searched around the car for something that was not there before continuing. "I……….I have a confession to make, I have……I've kept a secret from you Bella, your entire life I've kept this secret from you." the last part coming out in a rush.

He looked ashamed. My brows furrowed in confusion.

"But now the truth has to be told. I am so sorry that I have never told you………I'm so worried, that you will never forgive me for this."

My heart sank when I heard those words and saw the pain in his eyes. It was awful. I gulped trying to remain calm.

"I love you dad, all I want is for you to be safe and happy." I admitted, it was all I could think of to say.

"I don't know where to start Bella" he was upset, the worry in his tone making his words almost tremble themselves.

"Just start at the beginning." I said simply.

The words slowly began to pour from his mouth as his secrets were finally spilled to me.

Charlie started to tell me a story, about his past and when he was around my own age. He began with his relationship with Renee and when they were teenagers and of their mutual best friend; a girl called Sarah. The three of them were inseparable when growing up together. Someone I knew neither of them had ever mentioned to me before.

Then one day Sarah met a boy called Evan from another town and they fell desperately in love with each other. It was like they'd always meant to be together as if they'd always known each other. I could sympathise with that idea, it was something I understood too well. Charlie explained it was as if they only existed for each other after they met. He said how Renee and him were so happy for Sarah that she finally had someone herself.

But one day a tragedy struck. Sarah and Evan had only been together for six months when he was hit by a car and killed instantly. Sarah was devastated. Renee and Charlie were deeply affected by the tragedy and the grief of they're best friend. Charlie confessed that the whole incident was one of the main reasons he and Renee had rushed into marriage at such a young age. They were so grateful that they still had each other when they're friend lost her own love so cruelly. They tried to keep Sarah in their life's, trying desperately to help her come to terms with her loss but she never did. Part of her died the day she lost Evan.

Then Renee and Charlie found out they were having a baby. Thankfully it gave Sarah a distraction and she became very involved, helping them prepare for my birth. All of them still only teenagers. All three became closer than ever. When I was born everyone seemed happy.

But one day Charlie went to visit Sarah and found her sobbing in her house. Sarah didn't have any family, she'd been brought up by her grandmother and by 19 she'd lost all her family. Living alone in the cottage her grandmother left her. Charlie realised that Sarah was having some kind of relapse, still grieving for Evan she could not let him go and was at an all time low. She admitted to Charlie she could never love another and her life was over, that she would be alone for the rest of it. He'd tried desperately to comfort her, upset at his friends inconsolable pain. That day they both made a terrible mistake. What started off as reassurance and support for a friend turned into something else due to heightened emotions. They slept with each other.

Instantly regretting what they'd done both were upset at their betrayal. They decided never to mention it again and Sarah made Charlie promise not to ever tell Renee.

Then a few weeks later something changed everything. Sarah discovered she was pregnant. Their one mistake had created a life. Sarah was in shock but decided she wanted to keep the child. It was going to be her only chance of a family. She told Charlie she was going to leave Forks and never return. She did not want Charlie to ever tell Renee and begged him to forget about her and the baby for the sake of his own family and they're happiness. She could not live with her betrayal to Renee.

Sarah left Forks with Charlie's unborn child and kept her word, she never returned. After only a few months Charlie could not live with the guilt and confessed everything to Renee one night.

Renee was furious and never forgave him. That was the real reason Renee and I left Forks.

I was utterly shocked at my father's revelations. No words could really describe the course of emotions and feelings rushing through my body and mind.

"What happened to the baby?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Charlie told me that when Sarah had the baby she wrote to him. She told him that she'd had a daughter and called her Evan after her lost love. She was healthy and Sarah was happy, she told Charlie that having Evan gave her a reason to live again. She told him to forget about them and be happy with his family but she never knew that Renee had already left with me and that Charlie was now alone. He couldn't bare to tell her that. He'd always blamed himself for it all anyway, that he'd taken advantage of a vulnerable Sarah.

Every couple of years Charlie would receive a letter about Evan and a photo but kept his promise and never tried to meet with them.

It was then I became very aware at how visibly upset Charlie now was. I'd been too engrossed in the story and his words to pay attention.

"I'm so, so sorry Bella. I'm so sorry for not telling you, for lying to you all this time." his voice was breaking under his strained emotions.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" I asked still confused. The shock suddenly hitting me. I had a sister, _I had a little sister_! I couldn't believe it. My mind tried to process everything that had happened the last seventeen days and I finally came to the point where Charlie left so suddenly without warning.

"Why did you leave?" I asked quickly. The realisation that everything was connected.

Charlie suddenly broke down, he began crying, he was sobbing. I watched open mouthed in horror at my father as tears rolled down his cheeks. My heart was in my mouth, fear flew through me. I'd never seen Charlie behave like this my entire life. I began to panic and my heart began to race.

"I…..I received a phone call from Sarah, the night I left." he choked out. "She was gravely ill, she had cancer and had lost her battle with it. She was dieing Bella and did not have long left." his voice trembled.

I gasped out loud.

He began telling me that Sarah asked him to come and be with her and his daughter that she needed him now, she needed him to be there with Evan when she died. After Charlie arrived Sarah only lasted a few days. She'd told him that Evan knew everything about Charlie, Sarah had explained the truth to her during her last months and made her daughter promise that she would fulfil her mother's dying wish. That she would know her father and her sister and that their would finally be no more lies.

Charlie confessed that Renee had left Forks and it was just now him and me living there. Sarah asked Charlie to take his daughter home with him and to have her live with him until she turned 18; she had a year to go. After that she would inherit her great grandmothers old cottage in Forks. Evan herself had agreed to remain with Charlie until then.

The ball suddenly dropped. Everything fitted into place. Charlie had brought Evan home with him. That I had a sister. The pieces of the puzzle were finally complete. All the things that Edward had said now made sense. It had not been his place to tell me these things. He had been right about postponing the wedding. He was right about this being the best thing for Charlie in the long run if I was to be turned.

Charlie would still have a daughter when I was gone. He wouldn't be alone. It was suddenly ironic.

I felt completely numb. My mind swam with a million thoughts.

"What happens now?" I whispered to him.

Charlie appeared a little calmer now.

"I'm taking you home. Its time for you to meet Evan, its time to meet your sister."

The drive back to Charlie's house was long, excruciatingly long. When we finally arrived my stomach was churning, my head ached and my hearted thudded so hard I honestly believed it could have burst out of my chest. We slowly approached the front door and before Charlie could open it he shocked me by calling out for Evan.

The door slowly opened and I gasped.

I came face to face with _myself_.


	4. Mirrior Image

**CHAPTER 4 - MIRROR IMAGE**

**Bella's POV**

Standing before me in the door way of Charlie's house was 'me'. I was aware of the fact that I'd audibly gasped. In fact my mouth was actually hanging open as I found myself faced with my own image. I was conscious of the fact I actually wanted to shake my head in disbelief at what I was staring at, but could not.

Before me, was a seventeen year old girl. The thing I could not comprehend was that she had my features. _My_pale skin covered her delicate face, _my_dark brown eye's stared back incredulously. That first fleeting moment was probably one of the most surreal of my life, bar vampires and werewolves. The only initial visible difference I could clutch to on my first confused examination of Evan was the striking contrast in our hair. Hers' was a rich dark red, it reminded me of the colors the leaves turned in the fall. It was so warm and vivid that it made her dark eye's almost pierce you when she stared into your own. I was completely taken aback by her.

We both must have stood there staring at one another for a few minutes in silence. No one dared breath a word, the silence from Charlie was guaranteed, he'd clearly been on an emotional rollercoaster these last two and a bit weeks. I think initially, with the shock of it all we were both quite stunned.

As the minutes rolled by my eyes eventually focused properly and I examined Evan carefully. I was pleasantly surprised to notice some differences between us. She was a couple of inches shorter than myself, probably 5'2. We almost shared the same built, though both of us were slim Evan was just slightly curvier than myself, my height advantage seemingly stretching me out more. Although were both clearly vertically challenged. Her face was a little rounder than my own, more heart shaped than mine. It probably gave the overall appearance of her features being softer than mine I surmised. We both had Charlie's dark chocolate eye's, that gene was clearly a strong one.

Evan stared at me nervously, her eye's were wide and anxious. It was clearly obvious she felt exactly the same way as I did about this sudden family union; not a 'reunion' as we'd never met in the first place. That idea was fantastic and bizarre to me. I was very aware that Evan's uneasy reaction was probably instinctive, like my own but behind that in her eyes, her scarily familiar eyes I could see fear and grief in the girl. She looked tired and weary. Any of my own fears were quickly diminished seeing this younger girl, a younger _'me'_quite terrified, being thrown into an unfamiliar environment with no one familiar to be there with her and support her through it.

It was up to me to make the first move. I smiled at her timidly, I couldn't deny that feeling that I felt. I wanted to try and reassure her, this stranger who was my sister. I carefully offered her my hand and introduced myself.

"Hi……….I'm Bella, its really good to meet you" it sounded kinda stupid I know, but what do you say in a situation like that, I didn't want to sound too formal, too laid back. I wanted her to feel at ease, because if I could see that she was I would feel better in myself.

My heart sank a little when I saw that Evan's initial reaction appeared to be quite unsure of me. I actually noticed her glancing at Charlie for reassurance. She was clutching at straws, I'm sure Charlie and her had been through a condensed amount of bonding in a short time. Losing a loved one would do that, a shared grief must have bonded them. Then there would have been a natural protectiveness from Charlie being her father even if she was a stranger. Blood was thicker than water, despite the circumstances.

Was that a pang of jealousy? So many confusing emotions all at once, it was unable to think clearly in a situation like this. I had focus.

My hand was still held out to her, an olive branch, a gesture of my willingness to know her.

Evan took another moment. Then she held out her hand towards mine, I felt instant relief at that. I took her hand feeling it in my own. A strange rush flowed through me. It was surprising and indescribable. I wasn't quite sure what it was. I was nervous, that I knew for sure. I suddenly wanted Edward, I wanted him to be here with me but I knew that was impossible. I knew that he definitely wasn't hiding nearby because Edward the gentleman would see that as being inappropriate considering this unusual situation. I felt my heart pang for him. I suddenly could not wait to see him again.

The next few hours involved me helping Evan to settle in. Charlie and her had only just arrived in Forks early this morning. She had about three large suitcases sitting outside my old bedroom. Charlie had told me the rest of her things, and her mothers' were going to be shipped over. It was all very complicated. I had suggested I help her unpack her belongings in my room. I made a mental note to stop thinking of it as _'my'_room. I was engaged and had moved out. And now it belonged to Evan. It was Evan's room. I had to remember that. I kept thinking of her name in my mind constantly as if it was my way of coming to terms with it all, convincing myself that this was really happening and that Evan really existed. It's strange how an _only _child like myself can suddenly have these instant emotions for a stranger because someone tells you that they are your sister. This person is part of you, your flesh and blood. Its weird but you feel responsible. Was it because I was older? Because I was maybe more mature than others my age because of my past experiences? I don't know. I just knew I wanted her to desperately feel comfortable.

As we unpacked I tried to make conversation, the first half hour it was hard, she was not a talker. I didn't know if that was because of her personality of the fact her mother had just died and dropped in the fact that she had a family living on the other side of the country. Evan had been brought up on the East Coast in a small town just like Forks in New England. So in some ways, her environment had not really altered too much. I think I got some kind of comfort from that.

Eventually Evan began asking me questions about myself. I liked that, it eased tension. I told her about my past, about moving to Forks from Phoenix and meeting my 'now' fiancé Edward. Of course Evan got the PG 13 edited highlights. There was no mention of vampires and werewolves. We ended up making small talk for an hour. Though Evan was not very forth coming with information regarding her own personal life. But I didn't really worry about that under the circumstances.

As early evening approached I decided it was time to contact Edward. He would be worryingly mercifully, that would be a guarantee. It was time to resolve some issues between us. Besides, Evan needed time on her own, I could see that. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. On parting, I told her I would see her soon. She was my sister after all. _I had a sister_. The shock of it never seemed to fail at the moment. Was I supposed to be upset about this? I couldn't be, I had sister. I was happy. Though I'm sure Renee would not be. But _I_was, and that was all that mattered.

I called Edward on his cell phone. I felt a flood of emotion for him when he asked me if I was okay, I assured him I was. I had a lot to make up for. I thanked him for everything he had done for me and I apologised for not trusting him. He just told me that he would see me soon. He was on his way to pick me up in his trusty silver Volvo.

Then I made my way into the kitchen to confront Charlie. I was a mess, I just hugged him. I reassured him that I was okay. Enough pain had been felt these last days, I didn't want to bring him any more. I told him that I forgave him for not ever telling me the truth. I was shocked to see the visible reaction, he looked like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. I assured Charlie I would be back tomorrow.

When I left the house Edward was waiting outside for me. He had remained in the car, giving the Swan family space. He was so patient, Edward my beautiful gentle man. That familiar heart pang pulled tightly again and I shuddered thinking of him.

I joined him in the car and he instantly gave me a strong, hard hug. I smiled at him and kissed him passionately. He pulled back to stare at me curiously.

"Do you want to talk Bella?" he asked. He was curious but ultimately wanted to be there for me.

"Not now" I confessed. "I just want you Edward" I gasped. I wanted his comfort to feel his cool hard arms hold me tightly and give me the love I needed. I just wanted Edward, my beautiful vampire.

He of course understood, as he always did. We made our way back to the Cullen's very swiftly.

That night we made love, it was long and loving, my obsession with him unrelentless. I knew I would never ever tire of this. How did we exist before this? We were always so intense when barely touching. So you can imagine what we were like when we did……..and intimately. It was fervent.

Some time in the early hours I awoke, insomnia taking over. The effects of the days events had taken their tole and weighed heavily on my mind. I was unable to sleep and lay awake in my Edward's arms.

We began to discuss Evan.

"Edward?" my tone was a clear question. "Do you know what she looks like?" Like me, I thought, does he know?

He nodded slowly.

"I saw Charlie's mind." he admitted. "When he arrived to pick you up, I heard many things, saw many things." he seemed a little uneasy all of a sudden. "I want you to know Bella that I never knew, I promise you that. I never knew before the night that Charlie left that Evan even existed. He kept that secret well hidden.

Edward paused suddenly.

"You and Evan are very alike" he said.

I didn't expect that.

"What do you think about her?" I asked, my curiosity taking over.

"I think I would like to meet her!" he said simply. "When the time is right" he added.

I took a moment before asking the question that weighed so heavily on my mind.

"Can you read her thoughts Edward?" I asked. I was terrified of the answer.

He paused a long moment.

"I heard something from the house as I sat in the car waiting for you. I _can_hear her Bella." The relief was like drug to me. It washed over me and I felt so calm. She was not like me that way; I was so glad, that would have been weird, and wholly inappropriate.

"Is she alright Edward" my instinct taking over.

"She needs time Bella" was all he would say.


	5. Evan

**CHAPTER 5 - EVAN**

**Evan's POV**

I woke suddenly. Sitting up sharply, my heart was racing and I could feel my sweat matted hair sticking to the back of my neck. My eye's darted around unseeing in the darkness, fear gripped my chest tightly and I struggled to find the air that my lungs desperately needed to breathe. The seconds felt like minutes, then I abruptly remembered where I was and that meant my mom was gone, she was dead.

I could breathe again but now it was big gulps of air as I began to silently cry. This was normal for me, a routine I was becoming unwillingly accustomed to. I would wake every night like this since my mom left me all alone and it had continued on as I arrived in Forks. I think it was some kind of panic attack in my sleep, my body's reaction to what was happening to me in my life.

I didn't worry about waking Charlie up, I had always been a silent crier. My mother was forever so emotional and very sensitive when I was growing up. I'd always end up feeling guilty if I burdened her with my tears, I never liked the ache in her eyes when she saw that I was in pain. It hurt me to see her like that. So I learnt to cry without making a noise and always in private.

As my eyes started to adjust to the darkness and the tears began to subside I was able to examine my surroundings with the aid of the moonlight outside that shone through the window now. I did not like this room. It didn't feel like it belonged to me, it was still very much Bella's bedroom. Nothing about this situation I was now in felt right. But, I was trapped here because I'd promised my mother to do this for her. That I would live with Charlie and get to know him as my father and get to know Bella as my half sister.

Remembering how I felt when I saw her, I was completely shocked and stunned. We looked so alike, scarily alike. I had not expected that. Charlie had not shown me a picture of her yet and though he'd told me he saw a distinct resemblance between us I thought he was just trying to make me feel like I was part of his family. I thought it was just a stupid line. But we _were_ alike and it frightened me a little.

Actually, it frightened me a lot.

There was someone who existed who looked like me and was part of me. I didn't know how I felt about that. To anyone else who saw us together now, we'd look like sisters, very much so. Though I doubted that I would ever feel like a sister to this older girl. At this point in time she seemed like an alien to me. Bella was nothing but a stranger and I could not help but feel intimidated by her. Here was I, living with Bella's father, finding myself in her bedroom sleeping in her old bed. Awkward was all that I felt. This Bella, she could have been my twin! I was so incredibly relieved that we didn't share the same hair color at least. That would have been so much worse, it would have been freaky. But thankfully I had my mothers dark red hair and I would forever be grateful for that.

Though we looked alike Bella and I were so different. I remember how surprised I was when Charlie dropped it into the conversation that Bella was engaged to her boyfriend and moved out of home and was not only living with her boyfriend but his entire family. A very wealthy family apparently. _Didn't she do well_, I thought. Being engaged and she wasn't even nineteen yet. Bella was just a year and a bit older than myself but I was a child compared with her. I'd never even kissed a boy let alone had a boyfriend. The whole idea of it was crazy, _that she was engaged_. She'd clearly done more than kiss a boy to find herself in a position like that. I'd watched from the window curiously as Bella's fiancé picked her up in his sleek silver Volvo. My bedroom or Bella's I should say looked directly out over the front yard. I didn't get to see him though as he remained within the car. I was kind of disappointed, but felt stupid standing there spying on her from the window.

I would never get used to the idea that this person was my sister, I wondered if it was possible that we could even have a relationship and did Bella actually care if we did? Her life was all planned out and perfectly rosy. _Lucky her._

Then there was Charlie, he had been nothing but good to me since I'd met him in such inappropriate circumstances and I'd only really known him now for about two weeks or so. There was one thing that was obvious and that was that I could see he was trying. So I tried also, what else was there for me to do. I tried to appear clam and quiet, the grieving daughter and hoped he would give me the space to adjust. Inside though I was scared and I wanted to sob until my lungs hurt, I wanted to wail and cry and scream even. I wanted to go home and I wanted my mother. But there was no one left in my life to love and give me love in return. I had no one left who truly knew me. This left me feeling lost and utterly alone. But, she made me promise, I told my mom that I would try and that is all I could do. I curled back up into a tight ball and began to cry silently again, wishing for my old life.

In the morning I woke up feeling dazed and very tired but I got myself up and out of bed, getting ready I eventually headed downstairs to meet Charlie in the kitchen. He looked nervous, standing in front of the cooker trying pathetically to make some kind of breakfast. He wasn't coping very well with the task as he struggled with the frying pan attempting to make what I think was omelettes. At least he was trying and I think it was for my benefit. We soon found ourselves both sitting at the kitchen table facing each other. I picked at the sticky omelette that was placed in front of me, moving it around the plate with my fork.

I didn't realise Charlie was watching me wearily.

"I'm really sorry about that, the omelette, to be honest I not much of a cook" he admitted to me shamefully.

I was a bit surprised and looked up at him with my mouth slightly open, feeling a bit guilty for my behaviour.

"Oh no….its not your cooking. Its just that, I'm not very hungry. I don't have much of an appetite these days………you did fine with the omelette" I added, trying to smile a little. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

He looked a little better when I did that, relaxing more.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Fine…I slept fine" I lied.

"You know" he leaned forward smiling at me. "You can redecorate the bedroom if you like, make it more suitable to your own taste." He stared at me expectantly.

Charlie was trying desperately to make me feel welcome and settled. I had to admit though, the idea of changing that room around was appealing.

"I think I would like to change the color, maybe paint it?" I asked cautiously.

"That's a great idea!" he looked relieved, his voice a little too enthusiastic. "We can buy some paint later today and get on it right away for you. Its your bedroom now Evan, I want you to know that." His voice had lowered now and he seemed more serious. "Its your home you know, I want you to be comfortable here" his voice was gentle.

"I know. I will be but I….just need time Charlie. That's all, I'm just trying to get my head around things" I glanced down at my omelette. I felt awkward having this conversation. I eventually looked up at him to see his worried gaze. "You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine here".

He smiled politely at me.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." he suddenly remembered. "Bella called, she will be over to see you today. She's offered to drive you around the Forks area so you can get your bearings, that will be good won't it?"

"Yeah" I didn't really care to be honest. "Seems like a nice idea".

Bella had picked me up in her fancy Mercedes, apparently it was a gift from her fiancé. What kind of family was this boy from? Money certainly was not a problem. We drove around in what could only be described as mostly an awkward silence at first. I still felt shell shocked by everything and I could not relax. Sitting next to this girl who looked like me was not helping matters. My odd environment and being surrounded by strangers I could barely think of a thing to talk about and had suddenly become a mute. She must think I'm a complete idiot I thought. I was so relieved when Bella started bringing up things to discuss, she began by telling me all about Forks as we drove around. She showed me the shops, the school I would be attending and not much else because this place was quite small. After a while we were driving near the forests and I noticed that the trees that flew past my window were becoming thicker and more dense. They looked ancient, a blur of greens and browns passing by.

"These woods……or forest…….do they have a name?" I asked casually.

"Actually, we are on the outskirts of a small Quileute Indian Reservation, this is all Quileute land. It starts around here and stretches to right along the coast. Its called La Push."

A Reservation? My sudden curiosity caught me off guard. Now this I did find interesting.

"La Push?" I asked, making sure I'd heard the name correctly.

"Yes, La Push" she confirmed to me.

"So have you been on the Reservation yourself?" I asked her.

Bella's hands suddenly stiffened on the steering wheel and although she seemed to recover very quickly it did not go unnoticed by me, my eye's narrowed slightly.

"Oh yeah, everyone's been on the Reservation. There's a beach there, its really nice. Some kids like to go camping there and tourists like to hike in the Forest."

"The Quileute's don't mind?"

"Oh no, they are very friendly, a popular and well respected community." she informed me. "In fact Charlie's close friend Billy Black lives on the Reservation and Charlie often likes to go fishing there."

"Oh really?" I said.

Bella seemed to pause as if she were about to say something else but then bit her lip and she was silent. I felt my eye's narrow at her again, trying to figure out her peculiar behaviour.

"I've never been on an Indian Reservation before" I admitted. "I would really like to see it?" I paid attention to Bella carefully this time to gage her reaction.

She was very quiet and bit her lip again.

"Em…..well, I'm sure you'll see it at some point, your bound to, living here. When you start school I bet you'll end up going camping or something with the new people you meet." as I'd expected she didn't offer to take me into La Push herself despite the whole reason we were driving around in her fancy shiny car was for me to see Forks and the surrounding area. But her unwillingness to go anywhere near the Reservation was very interesting to me indeed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her. I made no reference to whether I meant her behaviour or her reluctance to enter La Push. It was just an open question.

"Oh no, everything is fine." her voice was a little too high. She turned the car suddenly and along another road, I could only glance back as I saw us getting further and further away from the La Push.

What was Bella hiding? It was all very strange and my curiosity had been triggered by it. I made the decision then that as soon as the opportunity came up I would quiz Charlie about La Push and his friend Billy Black. Maybe then it would make sense of Bella's odd reaction to the place.


	6. Who Is Edward Cullen?

**Chapter 6 - Who Is Edward Cullen?**

**Evan's POV**

Over the next couple of weeks I felt myself slowly beginning to settle into my life in Forks. True to his word Charlie had allowed me to make changes to the bedroom, gone were the chilly blue walls that made me shiver replaced with warm golden yellow that reminded me of the sun. That alone made a big difference, I also went as far as to move the furniture around the room and as most of my belongings arrived from the East Coast I was able to add some personal touches. I felt quite satisfied with the results.

My day to day life was starting to fall more into some kind of a familiar routine. Charlie had now returned to his job full time after long leave. He'd depart for work every morning quite reluctantly, forever anxious about me. He needn't be that way with me and I wished he wouldn't waste his time with thoughts like that. When he did leave I loved being free to relax alone in the small house, I would look forward to it. Sometimes I would go for walks in the nearby woods but I never dared to venture too far from the house. The idea of bears and such creatures frightened me. But I did love my time alone, I was still processing so much in my mind and it gave me the space to think clearly about my new life here. To try and accept it.

Bella had persistently kept in touch, she was always so overly nice. She'd phone me every day, wanting to come by and visit or try to arrange to do something with me. As keen as she was to get to know me, I still really knew little about her apart from the basic facts. I'd yet to meet this Edward Cullen. Not once had Bella suggested we do something with him or introduce me to his family. Technically, if Bella was my sister then was Edward Cullen not going to be my brother in law? Did he and his family even know about me or was that a shameful secret? It wouldn't surprise me if it was. Charlie had mentioned that the Cullen's were all high achievers, that Edward's father was a very talented and too overly qualified doctor to be working in a place like Forks. Maybe these perfectionists, these overachievers looked down on people like me. The result of an affair, unplanned and unwanted…until now when no one had a choice.

Knowing so little about this Edward Cullen just made me more curious about him as the days passed by and that annoyed me.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My eye's fluttered open and I tried to focus, the late morning light was not too harsh on my eyes and it didn't take me long to see Edward watching me contently. We were both facing each other on our sides, though Edwards arm was wrapped possessively around my middle.

"Good morning" he said slowly, a warm smile spreading across his beautiful face.

I stretched sleepily before leaning in to give his cool red lips a chaste kiss.

"What time is it?" I asked, unsure.

"It's 11.34 am exactly." he said casually as his eyes looked beyond me for a moment at the clock on the bedside.

"You let me sleep in Edward!" I chastised, feeling more awake now.

"I didn't wake you because you looked like you needed the extra sleep, and the fact you only awoke now tells me I was right about that." he told me confidently. "Besides, I love to watch you sleep" he added his tone lowering a little.

I couldn't help but smile at him when he was trying to be mischievous and I could tell, that was the mood he was in at this exact moment.

"Really? _You love to watch me_? Do you not get bored?" I asked my voice teasing him in a slightly mocking tone.

"Never. I find it very satisfying" he grinned in return.

"And why is that? I am honestly interested. How can that be satisfying to you". I teased again.

I felt his grip around my middle become tighter and he leaned in slightly letting his breath dance across my face.

"The expressions your face make are exquisite, the sounds that come from your lips, your little sighs and moans are delicious." his gravely tone now very low. I felt myself blush somewhat and the corner of his mouth pulled up into a wicked grin.

"Oh!" was all I could say and I knew from the look on his face that he'd won this little game.

"Are you still tired" he asked suggestively, the tone in his voice indicating to me other intentions on his mind which my body could already feel beginning to strain against my thigh. I felt myself blush again and Edward instinctively licked his lips, his eyes absorbed in mine. As much as I wanted to follow this through, there was another thought drifting around in my mind, something I wanted to bring up with Edward. Though it was nearly lost to me in the moment. Edward was leaning in to kiss me when it flickered suddenly in my head again and I remembered.

"Evan" I said quickly as the thought popped into my head. Edward pulled back suddenly giving me a perplexed look.

"I need to talk to you….about Evan" I said, attempting to explain "Before I forget again." I added, smiling at him.

He seemed to understand, and his confusion was gone. He waited for me to proceed.

"I think we should both call by today and meet her together. I think it's time for me to introduce you. What do you think?" I asked him, a little weary of his reaction.

Edward seemed to be concentrating. He was quiet and pulled his eyes from mine, thinking. His face was guarded and I worried that maybe he was reluctant about it.

"What's the matter?" I asked a little apprehensive. "Do you not want to met her?"

His eye's were back on mine, my tone making him focus on me.

"I do. I just wanted you to get to know her on your own first before I was thrown into the mix. But if you feel like the time is right now then I would be more than willing to meet her. I've been looking forward to it in fact." I felt relieved and smiled back at him. He'd been trying to just give me space o get to know Evan. But then another thought came into my head and the smile fell off me face. "What is it?" he asked me.

"I just thought…" I paused unsure of how to proceed with this question.

"Yes?" he urged.

"The fact that she is my _sister_………do you think….that her blood will call to you like my own did when we first met?" the last part came out a little too rushed and I sounded nervous. Edwards reaction to my question didn't change the expression on his face in the slightest.

"That is unlikely Bella. Please do not worry about that." it sounded more like a request than a reassurance. He did not sound completely sure of it himself. That made me more anxious.

He leaned in to me suddenly bringing his lips to my neck, kissing me there.

"Now that this conversation is over….can I finish what I started?" he demanded.

I didn't realise the conversation _was_ over but I let it go for now. The feel of his lips beginning to make eager work on my bare skin was too distracting. I sighed deeply and I heard a low growl come from deep within his throat. Edward always got his way, he always got exactly what he wanted and now, in this moment that would be me.

* * *

**Evan's POV**

I lay back on the bed, my head rested against the thick soft pillows as I held a book above my head, my mind engrossed in the pages of it. I was enjoying my peace and quiet as Charlie was away at work. It was early afternoon now and my objective for today was to finish this book I'd found in Bella's room. Wuthering Heights. I thought it would be boring but as I'd started reading I soon became engrossed in the story. I didn't mind the diversion it brought me. Anything distracting me from grieving thoughts was of benefit.

I was suddenly sidetracked from the pages when I heard the familiar sound of Bella pulling up outside the house in her fancy new car that her rich fiancé Edward had bought her. I couldn't be bothered getting up from where I lay even though I knew she would soon be ringing to doorbell. I decided I would wait until then to move. I didn't understand why she felt the need to try and see me _every day_.

Abruptly my attention focused to the car outside when I heard the sound of _two_ car doors slam shut. I sat up quickly and jumped off the bed. My heart was already beginning to increase its pace as I rushed over to the window to peek outside. My suspicions were correct. I could see Bella walking up towards the house with a tall young man very close by her side. His face was lowered though so I could not see him properly, he had a head of thick bronze colored hair though. I felt suddenly anxious, smoothing my hand over my own hair instinctively as if I were trying to preen myself for this pending introduction. I was nervous about finally meeting this Edward Cullen and wished I could have been more prepared for it. Bella didn't even give me advance warning. I was a bit resentful about that. If only I could see his face, just to get an idea of what he looks like before I have to open the door to them both, I thought. At that exact moment, as if on cue he glanced right up, looking directly at me as I stood at the window. The shock made me jump right back away from the glass to hide from him. As soon as I did so I felt utterly foolish and embarrassed. He obviously would have seen that. I cursed him silently. _Why did he have to catch me spying like that?_ Why did he look right up at me when I was thinking I wanted to see his face? I shuddered as I cringed. It felt embarrassed for getting caught spying out a window. Then I remembered what I'd seen in that fleeting moment. It was too quick though, but what I did see was pale porcelain skin, dark eyes and red lips. The door suddenly went and I jumped again. It was time to make my way down the stairs to greet them.

I turned the handle of the door slowly, my heart was thudding loudly but I was trying not to be nervous. If Bella had just introduced this boy to me in the beginning it would not have built up to something like this and I wouldn't be so nervous. As I opened the door I was surprised to be faced with a skittish looking Bella with an over enthusiastic smile spread across her face. _Was she nervous_? It made me forget my anxiousness for a moment. I was unable to bring myself to immediately glance up at Edward Cullen and I just smiled back at Bella pretending to be unaffected by meeting the pair of them together.

"Hi Evan, I hope you don't mind but I've brought Edward along with me today to meet you!" her words were rushed.

I had no choice now but to look at him and I allowed myself to glimpse up at him. I let out a silent gasp when I saw Edward clearly for the first time.

He, what only could be described as was beautiful.

His face utterly flawless. I could not quite believe my eyes as they took in his features. His skin was white and smooth, his full lips a potent red that drew you in, a strong jaw line and unnaturally chiselled to perfection cheekbones. My gaze followed up to his careful tawny eyes that seem to burn their dark golden tones into my own. Finally his reddish brown hair was thick and tousled to perfection.

That was my first perception of Edward Cullen. When the initial shock of his handsome appearance wore off I managed to move them both through into the living room to sit down.

It was then, as we all sat there together making polite small talk that my real proper perception of him began.

From the moment that I lay my eyes on Edward Cullen there was something about him that unnerved me, something I just could not put my finger on. It was the way he held himself, the graceful way he moved almost gliding when he walked. A confidence that was set deep within him that could not be shaken. He was calm, collected and careful in every movement and mannerism. I had always been incredibly observant. My mother had always said, "Evan you are too aware of those that are around you" it was one of the reasons that I often felt self conscious. Being able to read people and notice things that others did not made me overly sensitive both emotionally and physically.

But Edward, he was someone I'd not come across before. I could feel his eyes on me, his careful eyes examined me constantly when he thought I wasn't looking, and when I did glance up he would never shy away.

Throughout the visit I remained polite and outwardly tried to appear comfortable and laid back. But I did not feel that at all. I felt _very uncomfortable _and Bella's fiancé Edward Cullen was the main reason for that. When he spoke his voice sounded meticulous and controlled, despite his soft smooth tones. There was just something about him that made me sure I was on the receiving end of some kind of an act, that this was not the real person I was seeing. Ultimately it left me very weary of this young man and intimidated. I began to wonder if I was just being really paranoid because if his beauty and that he was from a comfortable background of wealth.

I then began to study Bella and Edward as a couple, examining them. It was clear that Bella was madly in love with him, even in a subtle glance she would give him, she worshipped him. It was easy to see why, because if someone who looked like Edward lavished generous and never ending affection and attention on me I would probably be exactly the same. _But he, was just as besotted with Bella. _They would look at one another like they had a special bond that no one else could understand, like they shared a secret that no one else would ever know.

Ultimately I had to go with my instincts, they had never let me down in the past and they told that there was something about Edward Cullen that he did not want me to see or know about him. That he was giving a performance of sorts and I was left suspicious of him because of it. What could he possibly have to hide from me? He had no idea that I could see right through his act and I guessed that didn't happen very often, _I'm pretty sure he's used to things going his way_. One thing I knew though was that after this encounter I was going to try and find out what that was. Not through Bella, her loyalties lied with him. Through others opinions I would get more of an idea if he was really the person he was pretending to make himself out to be. I think already knew the answer to that.

_Who was this Edward Cullen_?

Our meeting didn't last long. It was more of a meet and greet. I wondered what he must have thought of me. Bella introducing her fiancé to her secret sister, the result of her fathers affair with his wife's best friend. I could never quite shake the felling I got when I summarized the situation in my head. I was nothing but Bella's fathers bastard mistake who'd lost her home and family. A tragic girl with a pitiful story, someone to feel sorry for. Poor grieving girl living Bella's old life. For the first time since arriving in Forks I fully recognised that I felt bitterness and jealously towards her. The shock and numbness of my mothers death was starting to wear off and now I had a new emotion brewing inside me; anger. I needed someone to blame, to take it out on. The only person I could think of was the one person who's life seemed just perfect; _Bella Swan_.

She was happy, _had a mother and a father her whole life_ and now had the perfect fiancé and still only a year or so older than myself. _What did I have_? Nothing. Nothing but pity and charity from strangers.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

If you met the perfect Edward Cullen for the first time and you didn't see him as a romantic interest, how would you feel? Would you be fascinated? Intimidated? Frightened? In awe of him? Let me know.

This is where the story will begin to take a different turn. Evan is grieving and now has something to focus her rollercoaster emotions on to. Whether that is the right or wrong thing to do, Evan will have to figure that out for herself.

One thing is for sure. She's not going to make life easy for Edward & Bella.

Pixie


	7. La Push

**Chapter 7 - LA PUSH**

**Evan's POV**

Charlie and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner. I wasn't a great cook but I could throw some simple things together. Tonight it was spaghetti bolognese. Charlie didn't seem to mind though, he would eat anything as long as it was edible. I'd been studying him throughout the meal, waiting for the right opportunity to start quizzing him for information. Ever since Bella and Edwards visit earlier I could not stop thinking about them and what they're deal was. I needed to get information out of Charlie and get his opinion of Edward but how did I go around that in a subtle manner?

I decided my plan of action would be to talk about something else first. My brain searched for ideas and then I remembered La Push, and Bella's strange reaction to the place when I'd tried to talk to her about it.

I put my fork down and stared at Charlie as he was just chewing on the last mouthfuls of his meal, there was some spaghetti sauce on his chin but I couldn't be bothered to point it out right now.

"So.." I said, grabbing his attention from across the table. He glanced up at me. "I was just remembering the day that Bella first took me on a drive to show me around Forks".

I stared at him to see if he was paying attention. He was and he looked at me curiously, I didn't often start conversations so casually.

"We drove past this Reservation, I can't remember what it was called?" I lied, inviting him to give me information.

"Oh…the Reservation" his interest perked up. "That's called La Push, the tribe there are Quileute's" he added.

"Oh yeah, that's what it was called, now I remember. I never got to really see much of it, we only drove past the outskirts. Bella said something about you having a friend who lived there?" I pushed, willing him to open up.

"Yeah, Billy Black. He's a good friend, I've known him for years and years". He then looked at me curiously. "_Bella told you about Billy_?" he asked, sounding suspicious. Now I was definitely intrigued.

"Yeah, well, just in passing." I shrugged.

"What else did Bella say about La Push?" he asked cautiously. _Now I was quite confused by his reaction._

"That was it really….she didn't say much at all" I confessed, I made sure I looked disappointed about that.

"_Charlie_,….does Bella not like the Reservation because she showed me the whole of Forks but not La Push, she told me how beautiful it was there but didn't seem to like talking about it?"

Charlie tilted his head slightly, he looked away from me as if he were thinking, trying to decide what to say next or whether he wanted to say anything at all. He looked back over at me and I was leaning right forward waiting for him, egging him on to open up to me.

He sighed but began to talk.

"You see, Bella." he paused thinking some more before continuing. "Bella used to be close friends with Billy Blacks son, a boy…..or a man now; Jacob Black."

_Billy Black had a son_? Now this was interesting.

"How old is Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"Oh he's seventeen Evan, just like you. But he's a big boy, looks years older." he explained.

I nodded, understanding.

"What happened then? Because Bella didn't even mention him to me once?" genuinely interested.

Charlie appeared a little uncomfortable but he continued much to my relief.

"Jacob was always extremely fond of Bella, they were best friends. You see, last year Edward and his family left Forks suddenly. Bella was, _well_…..she was devastated and went into this deep dark depression, but Jacob, he was the only one who seemed to bring her out of it. He kind of saved her. They became very close and Bella seemed really happy. And to be honest I was happy too because I always favoured Jacob Black. He was a good kind boy and he was just crazy about Bella _but she could just never forget about Edward_" Charlie sounded resentful about that.

I couldn't believe it, perfect Edward Cullen left Bella. That I didn't see coming.

"_Why did Edward leave_, I don't understand, did he not keep in touch?" I asked confused.

"No, he didn't. It was like he just vanished into thin air. The whole family just went. It was cruel, very cruel." sounding bitter. "To this day I actually have no idea why he did that to her. Apparently Edwards dad got another job but for a boy who claimed to be in love with my daughter to just abandon her like that and leave her in a mess well, that's something I don't forgive." his voice angry. "But Jake was there for her and it seemed that he'd finally won over Bella but then…….." he shook his head in disbelief remembering. "Then she disappeared for three days when she heard out the blue that Edward was in trouble. _They returned together_ and the rest of the Cullen's moved back shortly after that."

Wow, this was nothing like what I was expecting. I felt pleased with myself, I was right about Edward. He did have secrets and so did Bella.

"What exactly happened then?" I was desperate for more, and I tried hard not to show that.

But Charlie ignored my question.

"The details are not important" he dismissed. "Eventually her relationship with Edward came between her friendship with Jacob. Then, when Bella announced that she was engaged to Edward _well_,……Jacob was the one who was devastated. He ceased all contact with her. _And now_…" he shook his head wearily. "Now Jacob Black's been missing for weeks and weeks. I've been putting up missing posters of him all over the place. I'm very worried about him. I'm also very frustrated with my friend Billy because he does not seem to be very bothered at all that his son is missing. Say's _he'll come back when he's ready and that he just needs space_. I know the Quileute's have their own ways and give their kids a lot of freedom but.." Charlie was frustrated. "At the end of the day Jacob may look like a man but he is still a seventeen year old boy!". He snapped.

So that is why Bella, was so reluctant to talk about La Push, I surmised to myself. _Very interesting_. Hmm, not so perfect now! _Are you Bella?_

"That's why she probably never elaborated on La Push or took you inside the Reservation." he added.

"I wish I could see it" I confessed wistfully. "Are you still talking to your friend Billy?" I asked curiously.

Charlie looked slightly ashamed of himself.

"Not recently, our relationship has become strained since Jacob went missing" he admitted.

"Why don't we go and visit La Push…" I offered. "You could talk to Billy while you are there." smiling my suggestion at him.

Charlie gave me a strange look, as if he were realising something about me. I wondered what that was. Then he smiled warmly.

"You know Evan, your right, that's a good idea." he agreed. I couldn't hide my excitement and smiled back widely. "I bet Billy would like to meet you, I'm sure he's heard all about your arrival and has a lot of questions to ask me."

I was so grateful the next morning that it was Saturday. The weekend meant that Charlie would not be working today and that we were free to take our trip to La Push. He contacted Billy Black and it had been arranged that we would be spending the day there. The best part was that there would be no Bella. She wouldn't dare tag along if she knew we were going. It seemed like she was not very popular on the Reservation these days. Although my reasons for going were not exactly honourable. I was glad that one good thing seemed to have come out of this and that was the fact Charlie and his friend Billy seemed to be on speaking terms again.

I sat in the car watching the trees fly past the window, as we entered the Reservation I soon became fascinated by the place. I studied the Quileute's admiring the beautiful russet color of their skin and dark hair. People glanced curiously into the car recognising Sheriff Swan, but giving the red haired girl next to him double takes, with puzzled expressions. Questioning looks crossing their faces.

Eventually Charlie pulled up in front of a small antiquated faded red house. As the cruiser came to a stop, my attention suddenly focused on the front door when I noticed an older Quileute man suddenly wheel himself out of the small shack of a house. I was surprised, I had not expected this. He smiled politely and gave Charlie a wave. I turned to stare at Charlie and he didn't seem to notice my reaction.

"You never mentioned that Billy was in a wheelchair?" I pointed out to him.

But Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and was already climbing out of the car. I quickly followed. As we approached , Charlie went up to Billy and gave him a friendly hug. There didn't seem to any tension between them at all. Then I was introduced. Billy's dark kind eyes almost seemed to sparkle as he gave me a friendly warm smile, which made the creases on his russet skin appear more pronounced. I just smiled nervously back. He held out his hand to me and shook it with a firm steady grip.

With introductions over we settled inside the house for lunch. Billy seemed very interested in me and my arrival in Forks. He studied me intently and asked many questions. Much to my relief he did however not mention once my resemblance to Bella. In fact, I don't think Bella was even mentioned at all.

After a while Billy suggested to me to take a walk down to First Beach while I was in La Push and do some exploring on my own. He sounded very enthusiastic about the idea. Suggesting that Charlie would come and find me later. He was keen for me to meet some of the local Quileute boys and girls my own age. I think perhaps he felt sorry for me having no friends here and was trying to help out. That and I think Charlie and Billy wanted to talk privately between themselves, I was not offended by that idea. I followed Billy's direction and headed for First Beach.


	8. The Wanderer Returns

**CHAPTER 8 - The Wanderer Returns**

**Evan's POV**

After wandering along a trail for about fifteen minutes I eventually came to an opening and found myself looking out on First Beach. As I took in the view I was pleasantly surprised by what I found. First Beach was huge from what I could make out and must have stretched right along the coast. I looked out on to the Pacific Ocean and watched as surfing sized waves rolled in and crashed on to the shore before me. This place was utterly beautiful, like a secret paradise hidden behind the trees. I took in a deep breath allowing my lungs to fill with the salty fresh air, I felt suddenly awake. The place seemed empty and I began to walk leisurely along the sandy shore enjoying the peaceful atmosphere I found myself in. It was much cooler here than, at Billy's house, so I pulled up the hood of my dark blue sweatshirt to protect myself from the wind. Eventually after a few minutes my attention seemed drawn to my left and I glanced along the shore. I noticed a couple of very large Quileute men, maybe in their early twenties, it was hard to tell. They were staring at me curiously from a distance up the beach, then they both suddenly turned and walked away from me until they completely disappeared into the nearby woods and out of sight. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Probably just wondering who I was?" I muttered to myself. Not thinking much more of it.

I took my time admiring the views, I realised that I should have brought my camera. This would have been an amazing place to take pictures. Instead I leaned over and began picking up pebbles and stones from the sandy shore and starting throwing them into the water. The water was too rough to attempt skimming them across the top. So I just flung them as far as I could, watching them vanish below the waves.

Eventually I took as seat on a very large bleached tree trunk that had been washed up what appeared to be quite a while ago. It made an excellent seat to stare at the ocean from. The sky was blue and the sunshine warmed my skin. Taking the opportunity and feeling quite content I started to reflect on things that were happening in my life.

I began mulling over my life and thinking of what my opinion was of Forks. I knew there were worse places to be and I certainly didn't find this secret paradise where I was sitting at the moment a disappointment. I knew I could try and make this a home for myself. _Just till I turn eighteen at least_. That would always be my get out clause. But, Charlie. Now he did genuinely seem to care about me, never mind that it was a little or a lot too late. I started to weigh him up, his pros and cons. There were more pros of course. I would always have issues with him I guessed but at least he wasn't a cruel man. And my mom was partially to blame. She'd been the one who'd told him to stay away. _At least he tried now_. He seemed to want to know me, he really wanted me here. Things could have been a lot worse.

Then Bella came into my thoughts. Initially when I met her, as strange and unprepared for it I was I thought that perhaps I may like her. But as time passed by I was starting to realise there were things about her I was extremely unsure of. She was so secretive yet she was trying so hard all the time with me. Not like Charlie. Charlie I could read like a book. Bella seemed to have an agenda. Maybe if she'd been honest with me from the start then she wouldn't have to try. She also had this manner about her as if she knew so much more than I could ever know. I didn't like that. Did Bella think she was smarter than me? _I think she did_. And I also think that part of her looked down on me, she saw me as a naive little girl and that she was far more mature and confident. Especially with her engagement to the utterly sickeningly beautiful Edward Cullen.

Now it's a fact that we are clearly alike but I knew_, I really knew_ that there is no way in a million years that someone like Edward Cullen would look twice at me. So how on earth did Bella get him? Not that I think she didn't deserve someone who looked like him but neither of us could be described as supermodels, we were just normal looking. Edward was far from that, he was perfect, the most beautiful man I had ever seen. I felt a pang inside me. Now this was beginning to be a familiar feeling when it came to the two of them. Was I jealous, _was my bitterness just jealousy_? Was that what it really boiled down to?

I don't know.

Remembering Edward and when we'd met, I knew there was definitely something not right there. But was I becoming obsessed by him and the situation Bella was in?

But Charlie told me those things last night. _Why had Edward left Bella if he was crazy about her_? It didn't make sense. Why had she disappeared for three days when she heard he was in trouble and then they return together with his family right behind them. Charlie was so not happy about that. He clearly preferred this Jacob Black, who was now _missing _and all because of Bella. When I really thought about it, what Bella had done to this boy was cruel. Ultimately she had used him. The more I thought of it the more selfish and self centred I thought she was. Both Bella and Edward. Would I ever meet this missing Jacob Black? Who had fallen out with Bella and hated Edward Cullen. I wished he wasn't missing. How I wondered about the things Jacob could tell me, stuff Bella and Edward wouldn't want me to know.

Time passed quickly, very quickly, hours in fact. I soon realised as the sun moved along the horizon that it was getting close to dinner time. Surely Charlie would be come looking for me soon. But then, if I really needed to I could find my own way back to Billy's house. I had enjoyed my day here at La Push, even if I didn't get to really meet any Quileute kids my own age. None in fact, apart from the two guys I noticed when I arrived at the beach. The place was strangely quiet now. The only sound I could hear was the ever constant waves rolling in. I didn't mind being alone though, it was a familiar feeling to me now and one I was actually beginning to like. After losing my mother part of me wanted to keep my distance from others. To not form attachments. I was not in the right frame of mind for that. I was still grieving.

I'd moved from my washed up tree trunk to the cool sand about an hour earlier. I'd been making endless patterns in the soft grains with the tip of my finger.

It was then I suddenly heard a noise coming from behind me, it seemed to come from nowhere. Heavy footsteps came from the stony part of the shore a short distance away and then onto the sand behind me. They seemed to stop dead all of a sudden. I knew the person was still a little distance away from though. Wondering if it may be Charlie I turned back to have a look. I still had my hood up and I had to twist my head right back from where I was sitting to see.

But it was not Charlie. It was a Quileute from the Reservation; a young man. He was huge though, very tall and well built too, he was extremely solid. I was a little shocked by his attire. He was half dressed. He had a pair of cut off sweats and that was it! He looked like a wild man. His upper body was well toned and muscular, he looked incredibly strong. It appeared like he had been running as the moisture glistened against his beautiful smooth russet colored skin._ Maybe that's why he was dressed like that,_ Iwondered. But why no training shoes? I had unintentionally been staring at his undeniably attractive physique when I suddenly realised I'd not taken in his features. I looked up to his face and saw he was staring at me with such an intense gaze. He had thick shiny midnight black hair that came to just below his chin. The cut was choppy but he suited it. His features were clearly handsome, with chiselled cheeks, very full soft lips and his dark chocolate eyes that bore into me with confusion. I was still sitting on the sand with my neck strained, my eyes locked within his. I felt a rush inside me, making me feel funny, almost dizzy. Then he spoke, his voice quiet but clear.

"_Bella?"_he asked seemingly unsure with disbelief. He could not hide the strained emotion in his voice.

But as he said _her_name I must have frowned as I inwardly winced_. He thought I was__her_.

And I sighed.

It was then that I stood up and turned to face this stranger properly. I was annoyed that he thought I was my half sister so I pulled down my hood roughly and let my red hair loose, it blew wildly as a gust of wind caught it before settling again.

The young man seemed to gasp and then pulled his head back as his expression changed to disappointment. His brows furrowed and he seemed not to understand. The confusion making him angry.

"**Who Are You?" **he barked at me.

His tone had changed quickly from before. Louder now yet with no emotion but sharp. His brows furrowed futher, he stared intensely. A shiver of fear ran through me yet his anger annoyed me.

"**Not Bella Swan**" I snapped back. Mimicking his own tone.

I heard him snort sharply through his nose and he grunted then he took a couple of steps closer toward me. But they were large steps as his huge strong legs moved forward. I felt the fear rush through me again.

"**Who…Are…****You? " **he barked once more. This time emphasizing each word as he spoke them with utter impatience. As if I were an idiot.

I sighed loudly unable to hide my irritation. He was fucking rude.

"**Evan**" I said curtly. "_My name is Evan_". I repeated slowly for him. I wanted to make him feel like _he_ was the idiot.

"**Who…Are…You**?" this time _I_ barked at him. Giving him the same treatment he'd bestowed upon me.

"**JACOB?"**I heard Charlie yell loudly. I turned to see him a distance away. His face looked shocked but very relieved and pleased. He ran towards us both. I watched Charlie rush up to the large young man and embrace him as if he were his own son.

_This stranger was Jacob Black_?

Much to my sudden shock. Studying them, I saw that Jacob was not very responsive but eventually brought his arm up behind Charlie and patted his back, he was so much taller than him. I glanced up to see that despite his embrace with Charlie he was still staring at me incredulously. Eventually Charlie let him go and noticed too. He turned to look at me.

"_Who is this_?" was all that he uttered to Charlie but his eyes were still fixed on me.

Charlie seemed to understand the confusion immediately realising that we'd just come across each other.

"Jacob Black, this is my daughter Evan." he said proudly. Which gave me a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it.

For the first time Jacob Black turned and looked at Charlie.

"_Your daughter_?" with disbelief he shook his head not understanding.

"A lot has happened Jacob since you left." Explained Charlie. "Where have you been all this time? I've been so worried"

Jacob ignored him.

"You only have _one_ daughter Charlie?" he said confused.

"I know, as far as everyone knew including Bella I did! But a _lot_has changed. I have another daughter Jacob, an estranged daughter from another relationship who has now come into my life."

Jacobs eyes looked almost hurt yet still confused. Charlie gripped his large arm as best he could.

"Come Jacob, there is a lot to talk about, lets get you home to Billy now!"

He's back!


	9. Black is Back

**CHAPTER 9 - BLACK IS BACK**

**Evan's POV**

Now this was just too strange I thought, the day I finally get to La Push is the exact same day Jacob Black mysteriously turns back up after his little disappearing escapade. Talk about coincidences. Never the less I didn't really care how he managed to come home, I was a lucky girl because his timing could not have been more perfect.

I followed silently behind them, keeping a safe distance as an over responsible Charlie lead Jacob back to Billy's house. His grip on the young mans arm remained fixed throughout the walk. As if he was scared to let go, that Jacob Black might run away again. Not that Charlie could stop him. All Jacob needed to do was give him a light push and Charlie would probably fall back on his ass. Jacob Black was a very tall, strong young man. That fact just did not seem to sink in with me and I was constantly in awe of him. He was easily well in excess of a foot taller than me and I do mean _way_ in excess. If I were to guess he could have been as much as 6'4 or 6'5, possibly more. I shuddered at the idea of it, I was so tiny compared to him. My eyes remained focused on his back, watching the way the muscles there moved and rippled under the warm tones of his smooth skin every time he took a step. _How could this man be a seventeen year old boy_? The same age as me? I would have said he looked about twenty five. Nothing about his appearance read 'seventeen year old runaway boy. ' Seeing Jacob in the flesh, in more ways than one, I could sort of understand why Billy had not been too concerned about the missing status of his son. He looked more than capable of looking after himself.

Jacob Black turned his head around and glanced at me briefly before looking ahead again. That was about sixth time now since we'd left First Beach. I was counting. The expression on his face was always the same. He would give me a questioning glare. He appeared agitated and seemed almost suspicious of me. And every time he did it I would gulp. An involuntary reaction that I could not control. This was one unhappy young man. My hopes of quizzing Jacob Black seemed an unlikely dream now. I was almost sure that getting a decent conversation out of him was impossible. He seemed to take an instant dislike to me. I tried not to take it personally, obviously the resemblance I shared with my half sister Bella was to blame.

Bella must have really hurt Jacob. She must have really done a number on him. This huge boy must have had a huge heart once and all that remained was a depth of bitterness, pain and anger.

Bitterness, pain and anger? Oh yeah. I know how that feels.

"Bella is a bitch!" I thought suddenly.

My malice towards her surprised me. Why was I so offended by what she'd done to this Jacob Black. I technically should not care as I didn't know him at all and he'd not exactly been friendly toward me. Yet, something inside me made me angry at her. A burning resentment that I could feel constantly growing out of control.

And it seemed to intensify when I saw what Bella was capable of; the simmering Quileute walking right ahead of me! One of her victims. I could almost feel his anger and hurt rolling off him in waves. It was like the air crackled around him.

Bella will not be happy at the return of Jacob Black I mused. I bet Edward Cullen will not be pleased one bit either. In fact I would pay money to see the looks on both their faces when they find out.

We now came towards the Blacks tiny faded red house but before we could reach the door Billy was already wheeling himself through it urgently. He must have seen us coming.

"**Jacob! Jacob**!" he called out. His voice excited and rushed. He looked relieved and happy at the return of his wandering son.

I stopped in my tracks, I didn't see the point of joining the reunion. Or maybe I just felt a little awkward by it. I was a stranger after all and I was standing there witnessing an intimiate moment between father and son. Billy held out his arms. Jacob pulled away from Charlie's grip easily and stomped towards his dad. He leaned down and put his large thick arms around his father and gave him a tight embrace. Billy closed his eyes briefly and smiled, a look of relief fluttered across his warm features. He rubbed his sons back affectionately, as if trying to show him some kind of comfort. Eventually Jacob pulled away and looked at Billy with a sheepish expression. Billy looked past Jacob towards Charlie.

"Where'd you find him Charlie?" he asked with an amusement in his voice.

"Wasn't me Billy who found him!" turning, he nodded his head in my direction. "It was Evan who found him" he grinned. "I came across them both at First Beach".

"Evan?" asked Billy grinning also.

I grimaced with the attention being refocused on me, _I had nothing to do with this_.

Jacob turned right around and stared at me. I felt uncomfortable under his intense dark eyes.

"She didn't _find_me!" grumbled Jacob. "I found her" his voice was almost scornful. And I frowned.

"Well then…" chuckled Billy. "_Did you now_? Bet your shocked to discover Charlie's family secret?"

Jacob glared at me. His face serious.

"_That would be an understatement_" he muttered in his moody tone.

My stomach tightened under his focused stare. It was a little too intense.

I felt embarrassed then, blood rushed to my cheeks and I hung my head low. I heard Billy chuckle again.

"Lets get inside!" Billy announced cheerily but my eyes remained on the balding grass below me.

"Evan?" I heard Charlie ask. Glancing up I saw he was the only person now standing outside the Blacks house. Billy and Jacob were already inside.

I shook my head at him.

"Don't want to intrude Charlie. I would really like to wait in the car." it was not a request.

Charlie tilted his head curiously at me.

"Its alright Evan" gesturing for me to come into the house.

"Really Charlie" I emphasized. "I'm just going to wait in the car."

Charlie wasn't stupid, he knew I was not going into that house with him. He nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I will only be a minute and I will join you. We should head home now anyway." I felt relieved when he said that.

Charlie headed inside and I walked back to the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I kept my eyes ahead of me and sat in silence waiting for him to join me. I didn't want to look back at the Black's house in case Jacob was watching, though that seemed unlikely. He'd kind of pissed me off. Next thing I knew Charlie was climbing into the car. He sat in silence with me before starting the engine.

"You okay Evan?" he asked quietly. Neither of us looking at each other.

"Fine" I mumbled. "I'm just a bit tired. Its been a long day." I just wanted to get out of here now.

"Sure" he agreed.

Back at Charlie's we'd just walked through the door of the house when the loud shrill of the phone started ringing.

"Can you grab that Evan please" asked Charlie as he closed the door behind us.

I ran over to the phone and answered.

It was Bella. I felt a rush of excitement flow through me when I remembered she had no idea that Jacob Black was back.

"Hey Evan" she sounded overly friendly as always.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" I asked, not really interested.

"Oh good, good.. How are you?"

"I'm fine" I said, it was an automatic reply not something I actually ever felt. "How is Edward?" I asked, your too attractive, fake boyfriend I thought. Just as well she can't read my mind.

"He's good. Were you okay meeting him yesterday, I didn't really get a chance to ask you what you thought of him." She couldn't hide the hint of anxiety in her tone.

"He's great" I said, my voice a little too high. "Seems like a really nice guy, very good looking" I added.

"Yeah" she agreed. "So Evan, what did you do today?"

I felt a slow smile spread across my face. This I was going to enjoy.

"Well, Charlie took me to La Push today to visit the Reservation" I said innocently.

Bella paused. I smiled a little more, enjoying her being uncomfortable.

"Oh! Did you have a nice time there?" She asked her voice a little strained.

"Yeah, I did actually. I've wanted to go since you told me about the place. Charlie took me to see his friend Billy Black. He seemed like a nice man." I added.

"Yeah, Billy and Charlie have been good friends my whole life." was all she said.

"_Bella_?" I asked, my tone changing slightly. "How come you never told me that Billy had a son called Jacob?".

Silence. I knew I should feel guilty at doing this to Bella but she was so selfish and self centred. She had totally played with that boy Jacob. I bet Edward and her were laughing at him behind his back.

"Oh, I just didn't think of it." she mumbled.

"Its just that, Charlie told me that you were really close friends?" I pushed.

She stuttered slightly. "We were but we kind of grew apart."

"Its terrible about him going missing?" knowing that would hit a sore spot.

"Yeah" she said quietly. She sounded sad. I sighed a little, trying not to feel sorry for her.

"Seems like a nice guy though, he's really big isn't he? I couldn't quite believe he was seventeen when I met him!"

Bang. I just dropped it right in there, so casually as if it were nothing important.

I heard Bella gasp.

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked me in disbelief.

"Yeah, I met him at First Beach today". I was impressed with myself. I sounded completely nonchalant.

"J J Jacob's back?" she gasped again. "He's home?" she couldn't believe it.

I bit my lip and grinned again.

"Yes Bella. Well we just left his house there and he was with Billy. Hey I have to go now. We are just home and well, I think Charlie wants to order a pizza for dinner so ….."

"Oh em, oh right, okay then…..I, I will talk to you later Evan" she sounded completely dazed.

"Sure thing Bella" my voice overly cheery, sounding like _her_usual tone. "Bye".

I hung the phone up on the receiver. The smile slid off my face and I stood blankly thinking about what I'd just done. It was mean but I didn't feel guilty. I actually felt…..satisfied. Part of me was beginning to enjoy not liking Bella. I didn't know why but all I knew was that being angry with her seemed to take my pain away. And I was willing to do anything not to feel that.


	10. Old Wounds are Hard to Heal

**Chapter 10 - Old Wounds are Hard to Heal**

**Bella's POV**

Edward drove my car back to the Cullen's, after our visit with Evan. I sat in the passenger seat watching him intently, he was very quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. He didn't appear too agitated, he was very calm and collected. I had been worried about him meeting her, if I was being honest I was really worried about his hunger and whether Evan's blood would have tempted him like mine had when he first met me. The entire time we sat with Evan I was extremely nervous. My heart was racing in fact and I knew Edward could hear it. But when he glanced at me and gave me a reassuring look I knew that everything was alright. Evan was not like me at all. I never wanted her to be. What Edward and I had was special and unique. If Evan had been the same as me then I honestly think I would have been devastated. The fact I was different to others made me sure I was meant for Edward, that we were destined to be together. The relief I felt when I knew that still was the case was completely overwhelming.

We hadn't stayed long. I knew Evan was not entirely comfortable with the whole thing but she did appear to be trying hard. I was no stranger to the fact that meeting Edward for the first time was a bit overpowering experience and left you in awe of him. It certainly did for me and I knew it did for most people who encountered his quiet confidence and his beauty.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me suddenly. His voice was smooth and velvety as always.

I sighed. "Just about Evan and you meeting. I think it went well. Did you?" I asked him, knowing his answer would not be what he thought but what he knew from hearing Evan's actual thoughts.

"Hmmm" was all he said.

I turned my head right around to examine his face. He still looked calm.

"What is it Edward?" I asked him. "There's something you want to tell me, its about Evan isn't it?"

"I think perhaps…." he paused a moment his eyes still concentrating on the road in front of him and I tilted my head at him. "I think that it would be a good idea if I waited a while before meeting her again."

I felt the blood drain from my face and I started to panic. Had I been wrong? Had he wanted her? Wanted to feed on her? My stomach noughted painfully and my heart began to thud.

"Calm down Bella" he said smoothly. "Its not that!" already knowing why my body was reacting to his words.

"What then? Edward just tell me?" I begged.

He stopped the car suddenly on the empty road. He turned in his seat and let his piercing topaz eyes fall on me, making me melt there and then. He smiled at me and brought his cool fingers to my temple and brushed them along my warm flustered skin, cooling me down making me feel calmer. He let his hand rest on my shoulder and continued to examine me quietly as he waited for me to relax.

"Evan is…….she is very aware for someone so young. She does not miss much". Edward spoke slowly.

"What do you mean, what did you hear?" I asked him.

"The entire time we sat with her, she was not really paying attention to the conversation that was going on. She was more interested in me, from the moment I walked into that house she did not miss a thing, not one thing. She was examining every single gesture I made, every mannerism. Things that people do not normally pick up on. She was instantly weary of me, she knew that I had secrets and she knew that you were protecting them."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"How? I don't understand. How could she know that?"

"Like me, she can read people very well but unlike me it is not because she can hear thoughts, she is just very intuitive, extremely perceptive. I have to admit I was quite impressed. Its not something I've often come across, especially in one so young. And, like her sister she is very intelligent, curious and stubborn." He smiled softly at me.

"You think that she may figure out what you are?" I asked worriedly.

"She has no idea what I am. But she senses that I am different, she knows that I appear to be someone I am not. And, she knows that you know the truth. Evan is adamant that she will find out what that is. So I think it would be for the best to take me out of the equation for a while until she finds another distraction. She is still very vulnerable right now, she is extremely overwhelmed by her situation and feels alone and quite lost. She is grieving Bella, and Evan is going through the motions."

"She's not happy here is she?" I already knew that.

"She will need time. She is intimidated by you. It's a natural human reaction. She is pulling her defences up to make herself feel safer. It is worse with me next to you. You should give her some space and when you do see her spend more time with her alone. Evan is not herself right now" he advised me.

I'd agreed with everything that Edward had suggested. And the following day I decided to give Evan space. Let her spend time with Charlie, as it was the weekend and he wouldn't be working.

It was late afternoon. I'd been shopping with Alice all morning and I'd returned home and walked into Edwards room, _our_room. He was lying back on the large bed, headphones on listening to his music. The bed he'd bought for us and the bed we'd finally found good use for. Edwards hunger for sex was relentless, every night since we first made love he had to have me. The thought of it made me blush, it made me tingle all over and the familiar rush ran through my middle. It didn't matter now how many times we had done it, every time felt like the first time. Every time was utterly indescribable. And he never tired, he never slept. I was exhausted but I didn't mind, I loved it, I loved him. Up until now it had always been Edward who started things, made the first move. I guess I was still a little shy about that part. Besides, I liked it when he took the lead, and I never wanted him to feel uncomfortable and force things at a pace he was unprepared for. He was still a vampire and I was still a human and I had to remember that. I had to always remember that the thirst for my blood forever burned in his throat. So I let him take the lead. But as I stood there at the foot of our bed watching him lying with his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping, thoughts entered my mind, intense darkly erotic thoughts. Suddenly Edwards eye's flashed open and he stared at me with burning gold orbs. Pulling the headphones from his ears in one fluid motion he leaned up on his elbows and leaned his head to the side.

"What is the matter Bella? I can hear your heart thudding so loudly it is drowning out the music." his voice was low and easy.

I bit my lip and stared back at him but words were lost to me. His mouth turned into a crooked grin as if he could hear my thoughts. My body was betraying me, he knew the rhythm of my heart too well, he knew when I was scared and he knew when I was lustful. I felt my cheeks blush again and heard a low chuckle escape his lips. Then his topaz eyes swept slowly over my body, taking their time before fixing on mine once more.

"Tell me what your thinking Bella" he whispered hoarsely.

"You already know what I'm thinking" I told him.

"I do not, that is why I am asking you Bella. You are very aware that I can not hear your thoughts." he teased.

"Yes, but you can hear my body." I shot back.

He smiled again, a delicious mischievous dark smile.

"Tell me!" he demanded his voice was low and gruff. He sat up now.

I felt shy all of a sudden and I swallowed slowly. He was enjoying this game. Edward loved his little games. My heart started beating faster.

"I was thinking about you" I said nervously.

"Tell me!" he repeated.

And he licked his lips briefly. My stomach did a flip.

"That I wanted you, that I wanted to touch you while you laid with your eyes closed not knowing I was standing here."

He grinned his crooked smile again.

"More" he demanded.

"That I wanted to ………..do things, without asking, without waiting…"I paused. Too embarrassed to go on.

"What things?" he pushed me, his voice so low now it was almost a growl.

I couldn't speak anymore. My lust for him was overwhelming, I could not formulate any more words, all I wanted was to touch him. To feel his cool skin on mine. I pulled myself on to the bed and crawled towards him and as I did so he lay right back letting his head fall back on to the pillows and he stared at me expectantly. With my legs on either side of his hips I lowered myself slowly until I was sitting on him. My hands strained on each side of his head and my face hovered above his. I could feel his cool hardness straining against my inner thigh and pressed against my own sex and I shivered. Very slowly I lowered my lips until they came to his neck and then I let my warm tongue lap on the porcelain white skin there, over and over. I heard him gasp as I did so and a thrill rushed down my body to my core and it burned. He seemed to twitch between my thighs. I let my lips brush softly against him then I whispered in his ear.

"I want to taste you Edward." and he groaned, his eye's fluttered shut.

Bringing my lips back down to his neck again I began to kiss and nip at the skin there. Edward remained very still but I could feel that his hands were gripping at the sheets tightly trying to control himself. I trembled with excitement. Then without thinking, without processing the idea properly in my head I opened my lips and bit down hard on the skin at his neck.

I happened so quickly. Before I knew it I had been flipped over onto my back, Edward had me pinned below him. A loud growl had come out his mouth and his eyes were wild and warning, they became intense and fervently dark in a split second. He was gasping almost panting above me. Struggling with the animal within him, the predator. I knew I should have been terrified. That I'd pushed him too far but I felt exhilarated, I wasn't scared and my heart thud so loudly my ears ached. He could hear it and he growled a warning growl. I was not helping.

He brought his head down to below my chin. My wrists were held tightly within his grip and I couldn't move at all. He was panting, fast and loud. His cool breath drifted over my burning skin and I could feel that his mouth was hovering over my neck. My heart began racing now, so fast I was beginning to feel a little faint. "_Surely he wasn't_?" I thought. I can't have pushed him _that_far. The fear began to grow from inside me now dampening my fire. Edwards cool lips brushed the skin of my neck and he growled a low slow grumbling growl.

"Bella!" his voice was barely a whisper. "Bella?" he begged me.

He wanted my help, he needed me to calm him, he needed to hear my voice.

"Edward!" my voice was strained. "Edward, my love. My beautiful perfect Edward" I repeated over and over.

It must have worked because he lowered his head and brought it to rest below my chin. We both lay there silently, Edward gaining control of himself once more and me slowly getting my heart rate back to a normal healthy beat. He released my hands and I wrapped them instantly around him letting one hand work its way into his thick bronze colored hair. We lay like that for a long while.

Eventually I spoke.

"Edward? I am so sorry, please don't be upset. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have pushed you." my voice sounded desperate.

"**No."**he said forcefully but calm. "You have done nothing wrong. I am sorry. I encouraged you, I let this happen without thinking of the consequences."

He lifted his head and stared at me.

"Did I scare you?" he asked me. His eye's, back to their warm golden hues looked sad.

"Not as much as you think you did." I tried to reassure him and smiled.

I sat up suddenly and pulled myself from the bed, glancing back at Edward I caught the hurt expression flash over his features.

"Edward, come here." I gestured to him gently as I stood by the bed. He brought himself up on to his knees and kneeled before me so we were at the same eye level. Leaning forward slowly I brought my lips until they were inches from his and waited. He sighed quietly and brought his cool hands up to cup my cheeks before pulling my lips to his to kiss them passionately. Eventually we broke apart panting.

I smiled again.

"I trust you completely." I whispered.

"I ruined the moment by losing control." he sounded frustrated and angry with himself.

"You will just have to make up for it later then." I grinned back, desperately trying to lighten the mood. "And I will let you take the lead from now on, until I'm changed that is." I added

"That would be wise" he told me, starting to sound like himself again.

"I think I'll phone Evan and find out what she and Charlie got up to today?"

Pulling away from him I picked up the phone sitting on Edwards desk and starting punching in the familiar numbers.

"I _will_make it up to you though" I heard Edward promise as he lay back on to the bed.

"I hope so." I grinned before hearing Evan answer the phone.

Hey Evan" I said quickly.

"Hi Bella, how's it going?" she sounded tired.

"Oh good, good.. How are you?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine, how is Edward?" she asked too hastily. I glanced back at him lying on the bed, he was watching me intently. He could hear Evan from the receiver.

"He's good. Were you okay meeting him yesterday, I didn't really get a chance to ask you what you thought of him." I watched Edward raise his eyebrows at me, a warning.

"He's great" her tone changed slightly, she sounded nervous "Seems like a really nice guy, very good looking" she added. I couldn't help smiling at Edward. He just shook his head dismissively at her comment.

"Yeah" I agreed. "So Evan, what did you do today?"

She paused slightly before continuing.

"Well, Charlie took me to La Push today to visit the Reservation" Edward leaned up, resting himself on one of his elbows. His brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh! Did you have a nice time there?" I asked, but I knew what Edward was thinking. Evan was trying to do some digging around.

"Yeah, I did actually. I've wanted to go since you told me about the place. Charlie took me to see his friend Billy Black. He seemed like a nice man." sounding excited.

"Yeah, Billy and Charlie have been good friends all my life."

"_Bella_?" her tone changed suddenly. "How come you never told me that Billy had a son called Jacob?".

My eye's went wide and my mouth hung open. I stared at Edward in surprise. He seemed more suspicious now of Evan and got right off the bed and walked towards me until he was standing right next to me.

"Oh, I just didn't think of it." I lied

"Its just that Charlie told me that you were really close friends?" she added.

Stuttering now. "We were but we kind of grew apart." Edward placed his hand on my shoulder to calm me.

"Its terrible about him going missing?" she sighed. My jaw clenched tightly and I felt Edward grip my shoulder and rub it.

"She's playing with you" he mouthed silently to me. Warning me. My eye's grew wide at the realisation.

"Yeah" I said quietly. I couldn't believe it. I felt slightly betrayed at the idea.

"Seems like a nice guy though, he's really big isn't he? I couldn't quite believe he was seventeen when I met him!"

I gasped, I couldn't help it. Edwards face completely changed and he stared at me incredulously.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I met him at First Beach today". Evan sounded completely innocent to me but I knew from Edwards expression that it was far from the truth.

"J J Jacob's back?" I gasped again. "He's home?" I was shocked.

"Yes Bella. Well we just left his house there and he was with Billy. Hey I have to go now. We are just home and well, I think Charlie wants to order a pizza for dinner so ….." the words rushed out of her mouth all at once.

"Oh em, oh right, okay then…..I, I will talk to you later Evan" I said confused.

"Sure thing Bella. Bye".

The line went dead. My mouth was hanging open and Edward took the phone off me and put it back down on the desk. Turning back around he looked very serious.

"I think I underestimated Evan." he said quietly.


	11. Her Loss Is My Gain

**CHAPTER 11 - Her Loss is my Gain**

**Evans POV**

I woke early; I hadn't slept well, _as always_. Despite the satisfaction I felt after last night's antics during my phone call with Bella. What I'd done was wrong in a way. I could acknowledge that fact. I went out my way to hurt her. Why did I want to? I think I resented her. Well, that was fairly obvious. She was perfect. She had the perfect life. I did not.

"Why shouldn't I lash out at her?" I argued with myself. She's not a nice person, she just pretends to be. She's selfish. She hurt the Quileute boy; mammoth sized Jacob Black, all muscles and moodiness.

I felt threatened by Bella. And I wondered to the extent of what she represented to me. My new life here was frightening and confusing. I didn't know what to feel from one second to the next. Being numb helped but that wasn't going to last forever.

_And there she was_... Bella Swan, my sister. Not a worry in the world, with her amazing life and beautiful fiancé. She probably mocked me, looking down on me. I was Evan the charity case. I hated it. I hated the fact that she had everything and I didn't. Not only did I have to live in her shadow, live in her leftover life with her castoffs. I also had to compete with her perfectness for Charlie. How could I live up to her? Ugh...I hated her.

There was no point lying in bed any longer, sleep was a losing battle that I never won. After getting washed and dressed I made my way down to the kitchen to find Charlie there drinking coffee and reading the paper whilst sitting at the table. He glanced up and gave me a smile. I returned it and sat opposite him.

"You hungry?" he asked.

I shook my head. Charlie had come to realise that I wasn't a breakfast person, but he always asked none the less. It was sort of a routine for him. I could tell he was a man who liked his routines.

"I was thinking" he announced suddenly catching my attention. "You've been spending a lot of time at the house, I realised that yesterday when I took you to La Push. You don't have a lot of freedom, the chance to meet people your age in Forks before you start school in the fall."

I just shrugged my shoulders at him. "That's fine". I didn't really care. I was not in the mood for making friends. I liked keeping people at a distance. And I didn't feel particularly friendly.

If there were no emotional attachments then I wouldn't get hurt when they left. That was now my mantra and I'd accustomed myself to it all too easily. Having the only person you've ever truly loved and trusted stolen away from you can change you.

And that's what it felt like. My mom had been stolen from me. Death had swooped down after her tiresome battle with cancer and snatched her away. And I was left seething angry and pissed off by it. How could this happen? Why? Unanswered questions were simmering in the pit of my soul. It made me boil over with resentment and my cold stone heart wanted its vengeance.

He sighed shaking his head at me and I stared at him curiously. He put the paper down and suddenly pushed his hand into his pocket rummaging around before pulling out a set of keys and throwing them across the table at me. They slid to an abrupt stop just below my eyes. I glanced back up at him with a puzzled expression and he smiled a warm smile.

"It is not fine Evan. You drive right?" he asked quickly.

Still not catching on I nodded at him slowly. What was Charlie up to? He was not normally so pleased with himself.

"Yes" I answered carefully.

"Then the Chevrolet outside is yours" he grinned.

I scowled. He was referring to the old wreck of a truck that sat outside his house. It was an antique, rusted red, I couldn't hide my surprise.

"_It moves_?" I asked in disbelief.

Charlie let out a loud deep laugh. I pulled my head back a little bemused as I watched, realising it was first time I'd heard him laugh so heartily.

"Yeah Evan, it moves alright" he was chuckling. "It's Bella's old truck."

I frowned when he said her name and I noticed he didn't miss that.

"I know you've been getting a lot of her cast offs but, listen, it's a good truck. Gets you from A to B and when you live on the outskirts of a small town like this it makes a big difference. Wouldn't you like to do some exploring on your own? Without a chaperone?" he asked.

I bit my lip, concentrating, digesting what he'd said.

I picked up the keys and stared at them. I could have freedom to explore. I would be able to get around without Bella constantly there by my side.

"So the truck runs?" I asked again smiling up at him.

"Well" he shrugged, you might want someone to give it a look over for you, and it's been sitting there a while." he looked at me sheepishly. "Why don't you take it over to La Push, now that Jacob's back he could have a look at it for you, it did used to belong to him once."

I could see right through him. Subtlety was not one of Charlie's strong points. He mistook the awkwardness yesterday between Jacob Black and me as some teenage type crushing.

"Hmmmm" I mumbled. "I don't think that would be a priority for Jacob Black, besides, I'd have to drive it there, what would be the point of him looking it if I could get the truck there in the first place?" I had legitimate reason that Charlie could not deny.

"Well, a service then, he could check out the engine, maybe gives it once over. I would feel better if I knew that Jacob had given it the all clear". He stared at me with a serious expression. He looked like he was trying to draw some kind of sentimental emotion from me. That it was my duty as his daughter to abide by his wishes. There was no sentiment. No loyalty, how could there be? Charlie had not reared me, not watched me grow. That part I'm not sure I would ever forgive him for whether or not it was his decision. He'd lost his wife because of me, she left him all alone and still he never tried to be part of my life. One day I would confront him about that. Not now though. Things were complicated enough.

"He's seventeen Charlie, he's not a mechanic, and if you wanted to feel that I was safe then why not send me to a professional?"

He scoffed. "This is a small town Evan; I'm not getting ripped off. Besides Jacob is a great mechanic, he's great with everything he touches, I trust him more than them." he stressed.

"You think a lot of Jacob Black?" I realised.

He paused and stared into space.

"I've known him since he was a young boy. He's a good kid." He laughed at himself. "I mean, a man now. I keep forgetting that! Jacob is the son that I would have wanted!" he admitted honestly.

"The son in law you wanted……..for Bella!" I confronted him.

"Yes!" He answered, unashamed.

"Well, too late now!" I mused. I wanted to make clear that his plans for Jacob as a son in law were over. Bella was taken. And I was not second best. I was not his daughter. I was his mistake. He could not plan for me. He had no right to. But I had my own agenda, one to find the truth, one to hurt Bella Swan. That involved Jacob Black and I had to meet him, I needed to get the truth from him. If that meant giving Charlie what he wanted; the wrong impression, to get to my objective then I would have to do it. It was good cover after all.

"Fine" I said "But I'm not just turning up there with that truck. You better ask him first for me. I don't know him remember, he owes me no favours!" I warned Charlie.

"Sure...sure. That's not a problem. I'll give Billy a call. You can go over today!"

I scoffed. Charlie liked getting his own way.

As I drove towards La Push I had to admit, I loved the freedom of being behind the wheel of this old rust bucket of a truck. It rumbled loudly along the empty road, I liked that, it sounded angry and tired. Like me.

Imperfect and unwanted. We were made for each other.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship" I said out loud, chuckling to myself.

I had a good sense of direction and found the road leading into the Reservation easily. I only had to go somewhere once to remember my bearings. It didn't take long at all to find Billy Black's faded red house surrounded by ancient creaking trees. I pulled up outside and 'old Red' came to a very loud stop. I realised that the Black residence and my newly acquired antique truck had in a lot in common.

"We're home!" I announced mockingly to my new friend. Only I could find a friend in big old heap of rusted metal.

I was expected at least. Charlie held up his end of bargain and spoke to Billy. Between the two them they'd arranged, probably with resentment from Jacob, that he spend quality time with me giving 'Red' the once over.

Jumping out and slamming the door behind me I walked towards the rickety old front door of Billy's house. I admit, as got closer my heartbeat picked up. I was nervous. My stomach twisted a little. I could still remember vividly that look Jacob had given me the last time I saw him. I shuddered at the memory. Those eyes of his, it was like he could see right inside me.

No one came to greet me; despite the fact the noise of the truck would have announced my arrival.

I rapped the door three times and waited patiently.

After a couple of minutes I tried again. I knew someone had to be home, this was statement more than anything, making me wait. Eventually the door swung open and I was faced with the mass that was Jacob Black. He towered over me, his height completely engulfed mine. This boy was so bloody tall? He was huge!

He glared at me, his massive arms crossed over his even larger chest. I scowled back instinctively.

"Billy not home?" I asked. I knew the answer already. I'm sure Billy wouldn't have tolerated this impolite behaviour towards a relative of his good friend the sheriff.

"No!" he grumbled, his eyes growling at me.

Back to this again? But then, I do look like _her, _don't I?

"Look!" I stated, getting my point across. "I didn't _want_ to come here. Charlie insisted you look at this stupid truck before I was allowed off his leash so to speak. If you want me out of here then let's get it over with!" I wasn't holding back. If Jacob wanted me to be on the receiving end of his attitude he was going to have to take it in return.

He snorted. There was a faint glimmer of amusement in his dark intense eyes. But his face remained unchanged.

"Fine!" he huffed and stomped toward the truck and away from me.

Strategy A had worked. I gave him bravado and it paid off. Where did we go from here?

There was not much change in his attire today than when I'd met him. Still he wore the cut off sweats but this time a black sleeveless t-shirt and some old trainers joined the ensemble. Following him to the truck I sat on the faded grass nearby and began to settle down and watch the show. He lifted the hood his eye's scanning over the engine. Then he brought his gaze up towards me and he stared.

"You're going sit there and watch?" he asked not amused.

"Oh yeah_, it's so entertaining_, I can barely contain my excitement" I replied sarcastically.

His brow furrowed and he grumbled something to himself.

"What am I supposed to do? Start knitting? Or would you like me to get the pom poms out and cheer you on?" I challenged.

He stopped what he was doing, whatever that was and turned to glare at me.

"You have a lot of attitude?" he observed.

"Well, so do you!" I replied. '_Takes one to know one' _I thought_._

He did not respond to that and focused himself back to the engine much to my disappointment.

_What was wrong with me?_ Was I looking for a fight? I needed get back to 'the plan'. I didn't know why he had me reacting to him the way I did. But for some reason the second his eyes fell on me or some remark slipped through his lips my mouth just seemed to explode with word vomit. _Where was my careful script_?

After ten minutes I became impatient and was unable to keep my mouth shut.

"So …..You used to be friends with Bella?" I asked. I noticed that his hand tensed right up when I mentioned her name. _Yeah, she has that affect on me too_. He ignored me though and carried on with his task.

"You...um... Going to the wedding?" I dared. This would surely get a reaction.

I peered at him from under my lashes.

He lifted his head up and his eyes burned me.

"**No!"**he snapped. "I will not!" Then he ducked his head back under the hood.

I was slightly disappointed and somewhat intimidated by Jacob's interaction with me. But I had to get this guy to engage in some kind of form of conversation. So far all I'd achieved were grumbles and grunts from him. I needed to force the words from him so I swallowed hard and pushed some buttons.

"I met him….her fiancé. Edward?" I was playing dumb but it didn't sound convincing. "The day before last" I added.

I was quiet for a moment, allowing a long pause. Hoping it would work; as I tried to bait Jacob.

"He's very ……controlled" I eventually surmised. "Very….aware and ……presuming." remembering how I felt when I met him.

Bella I resented; was angry and most likely jealous of but Edward Cullen? He just downright frightened the hell out of me. There was something about him that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Quite a convincing little show he puts on".

Bite Jacob, bite. _Come on_...I know you hate him. Give me something here...

"He honestly thinks everyone falls for that?" I chuckled to myself.

It was then that Jacobs head shot up suddenly and his eyes seemed to concentrate on me all too easily, his powerfully potent dark eyes critically examined me for the first time.

I felt a sudden uneasiness inside me. It settled in the pit of my stomach. I shivered slightly and tried to shake it off. Jacob just stared. And I couldn't escape from the depth of those dark eyes. It made me nervous.

Again. Word vomit erupted.

"Okay Jacob Black" I said.

"What's the deal with this Edward, because I'm a pretty good judge of character and this guy he's…he's... I don't know. He's hiding something…putting on a good show, well he did for me at least. But I'm not like other people and I saw right through it. So what's it all about? I have a feeling that you are the one who has the answers. Charlie told me about you and Bella. He explained how Edward came between you. What's Edward hiding?"

I'd not even taken a breath. There was no charismatic extraction of information about Edward Cullen, just a brutally impatient rant.

Jacob eyes looked me up and down. He had completely stopped what he had been doing, and walked away from truck and right up to me.

My breath caught. And I swallowed hard. _Oh...this is not good._

I was still sitting on the grass and he glared down at me.

Oh. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Shit.

"_**Who are you?"**_ he snapped all of a sudden. "You come here out of nowhere. Nobody knows you or cares who you are and you start asking these questions about people you _don't_ know, that have no relevance to you and your life and _you expect me? I__? _A complete stranger to start giving you answers? Telling you things your childish bored little mind wants to hear?"his voice dripped with a venom that hurt deep.

I gasped, my breath escaped me and I stood up instinctively.

_Big mistake_...I've made a huge mistake here.

Jacob Black smirked at my shocked reaction to his words.

"You're a stupid, uninteresting annoying little girl who needs to get a life. _Why'd you come here_?" he snarled, I noticed his arms begin to shake slightly.

I felt like I'd been slapped by his words. Like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water over me. Word vomit or not. I felt like a complete asshole and fool.

I thought I was smart but it took him about two and a half seconds to see right through me. And the truth hurt.

I inhaled sharply through my nose, making a pathetic sound. The pain cut through me and I was unprepared for it. I bit the inside of my cheeks for relief. But it never came and my eyes welled up with from the feelings I tried so hard to suppress inside of me.

"I never asked to come here!" I shuddered.

God I sounded pathetic.

"I never wanted to be here" my voice breaking. _I never wanted to come to Forks! I hate Forks._

"THEN WHY DID YOU COME?"He growled angrily.

Like I had a choice! Like _I had a fucking choice_?

I suddenly saw an image of my mother flash in my mind, sickly pale and thin, begging me to abide by her wishes, she was dying and she was begging me.

And now she was dead.

"Because I promised." a pathetic sob choked from my throat and Jacobs eye's went wide.

_No... I don't want to feel this. I don't want to go back there. I liked being numb. Not this again. Anything but this..._

"Because she made me promise and I hate it! I don't _want_to be here" I gasped.

And for the first time since I got here, I confessed to someone what I honestly was feeling.

The pain in my voice was all too clear and I felt utterly ashamed and weak for letting it break through. I could feel the betrayal of a pathetic tear rolling down my cheek.

Humiliated, I was utterly humiliated. Jacob just stared, I felt like I was trembling and I only had one option left now. I ran as fast I could away from Jacob Black and toward the only place I knew here…First Beach.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

I know that some of you think that Evan is a total bitch. And her behaviour towards Bella and Edward isn't fair. But this way she is reacting. It's essential to this story. Her character is there to cause chaos. She's essentially grieving and is acting it out in an inappropriate way. Suppressing the emotions she needs to confront and embracing negative ones to get her through something she is struggling with. She won't be this way forever. So don't hate her. Please.

This story is angst ridden for a reason.

Pixie


	12. Blood Betrayal

**CHAPTER 12 - BLOOD BETRAYAL**

**BELLA'S POV**

I lay quietly in Edwards's arms, feeling his ever protective grip as he held me tight and close. I'd had a restless night's sleep. My mind wrought and worried, thoughts running through it constantly and forbidding me the rest my body ached for.

"You have to sleep Bella" Edward had repeatedly told me during the night his voice was slow and smooth. "Stop thinking" he warned me.

But how could I, the conversation I'd had with Evan just hours earlier played over again and again in my mind. She was trying to hurt me, she was trying to find out the truth about Edward and me and discover our secrets. We both assumed that Evan's arrival would have been a good thing, helped the situation but now that was becoming clear that was not the case. Edward said that Evan was angry and hurting and could not confront her feelings about the loss of her mother. That she'd chosen me to take that anger out on because she needed someone to blame for the things that were happening to her in her life. It was a very dangerous situation we had found ourselves in. She was an angry, grieving seventeen year old girl. Who had an agenda to expose our secrets, to hurting me? My own sister! I felt so betrayed. Did I deserve this? Did Edward? Why us? Edward had tried to reassure me that we could turn things around easily. Was there was away to avoid this? But I was worried. Then there was Jacob's return. I couldn't believe he'd come back and I wasn't there for him, I could never be there for him. I missed Jake so much it hurt; I desperately wanted to feel his unnaturally warm hand hold mine, to hear him laugh, to see that cheeky wide smile of his. But I knew I wouldn't I had to give it up for Edward. Not only Edward but for Jacob too because as long as I was in his life he would never move on. That was _my_ fault. I can't love them both. I'd choose Edward a million times over because Edward was my soul mate. Edward was everything.

I felt him grip me tighter, my back to his hard chest and he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent slowly. We hadn't made love during the night. I guess my over reaction to Jacob's sudden return to La Push hadn't exactly helped the mood. Also, there was the fact that we now had to worry about my conspiring sister having full access to a vengeful werewolf, who knew _all_our secrets. Edward had commented that it wasn't safe for Evan, being around Jacob when his emotions were probably still out of control. If she started digging around for information about the two people Jake probably didn't want to talk about he could lose his temper. Finally the other thing that came between Edward and I was the aftermath of the bite incident. I'd felt a little hurt when Edward hadn't taken the lead and initiated things like he did every night. I certainly wasn't going to after he'd nearly lost control before. Nearly bitten into me. I wondered what would have happened if he couldn't have stopped himself. Would his teeth have pushed through my flesh? Would he have started drinking me in and fed on me, would he have been able to stop in time to turn me? Would he have been gentle or would he have been rough? I shivered at the thought.

"You have no idea how much I wish I knew what you were thinking?" his voice sounded pained. "What thoughts have been rushing through your mind all night that stop you from sleeping? I can only ever surmise on the facts that I know but still I wonder" he whispered into my ear.

"What would you have done yesterday if you were not able to stop yourself?" I asked quietly, allowing him know what I was thinking that exact moment, granting his wish.

There was silence and I wondered if I'd done the right thing.

"You would be in agony, you would be screaming and you would be slowly dying" he said softly and I gasped. "_Right now"_ he stressed "That is what would be happening to you. As soon as my venom got inside you and started flowing through your body the process of you turning would have begun. Under the circumstances yesterday I would have probably fed on you, I was out of control, I snapped. I would have tasted your blood and drank it greedily and I would have struggled to stop. Because I already know how indescribable it tastes, how much I want it. But I _would_have stopped Bella!" his voice tortured and barely audible.

I turned in his arms to face him and he looked sad.

"Are you scared….." he paused as if the words were caught in this mouth. "Are you scared of dying? Of me killing you?" he whispered.

The expressions on his face made me want to hold him so tight and comfort him. There was torture in his eyes.

"I'm scared of not being with you, and that is the only thing that scares me Edward" I tried to assure him.

"But it _will_ happen. I will kill you." his eyes burning, getting darker.

"I know. I want it!" I whispered. "It's what has to be done for me to be with you, if you don't kill me then the Volturi will and they will not turn me."

"Oh Bella" his voice struggled with the emotion that was so normally kept in control. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Please Edward….don't!" I begged him. His eyes flashed open. "Look at me" I moaned.

He leaned over me then and his eyes locked with mine, he stared at me intensely. He waited.

"Make it up to me…"I whispered. His expression looked confused for a second. "Make it up to me…" I pushed, reminding him of his promise that he'd made to me yesterday.

His face softened then as he seemed to understand. My breath caught in my throat as I watched in the early morning light the color of his eyes darken before me to almost black as his lust and want began to build within him.

"Yes" he whispered hoarsely "of course, I made a promise and I have neglected to fulfil it, I will have to remedy that" his eyes became even darker, if that were possible, "thoroughly" he added in a low growl.

He was above me now roughly pulling my vest top from my body with urgency leaving me in only my panties. Lowering himself on to me, he used his lower body to force my thighs willingly apart allowing him to rest between them. His lips were on mine a second later as his cool hand began to caress my bare breasts making my nipples harden, His tongue pushed past my lips and into my eager mouth that waited desperately to taste him. His other hand found its way into my hair and grabbed it roughly as his kissing became more intense and fervently reckless. I moaned into his mouth and I heard a deep grumbling brewing within his throat. His tongue fought for control within my mouth as I struggled to be more in command but Edward was so much more dominant and powerful, his strength and unyielding passion would win over every time. He suddenly broke away from me and I sighed with frustration, what sounded like a groan of satisfaction came from his lips as he began to work them down my body. He paused at my breasts, to suck, lick and gently bite at them. I shut my eyes tightly with exhilaration as heat rushed down inside my body and gathered at the place Edward was slowly headed towards. Wrapping his hands around my thighs he growled as his mouth found the material of my panties and he licked and sucked at the cotton barrier that prevented his tongue from entering. Unable to hold back any longer I let out a loud desperate moan, panting with desire as my core flooded with wetness, my body responding to my needs. I felt him pull away to inhale my heated scent deeply, another low grumbling growl came from his lips, getting louder as he abruptly ripped my panties from my body. He plunged his tongue deeply within me his nose rubbing and pushing roughly against my nub. My hands grabbed at his hair roughly, as they fisted uncontrollably. I used all my strength to push him deeper and deeper into me, if that were even possible. The rhythm of his tongue thrusting in and out of me with such speed I was undone within seconds and came hard and loudly calling out his name.

A few moments passed as I was lost in my climax, I lay numbly with my eyes closed, breathlessly panting and my heart still racing from the orgasm that Edward had given me.

"Open your eyes Bella" he demanded, as I felt his cool breath dance across the fevered skin of my face. I obeyed and glanced up to see his black primal eyes boring into mine. He was very hard now and he let his length rub lightly over my soaking wet entrance.

"Tell me what you want?" he begged me.

"I just need you" I replied breathlessly.

He leaned right back away from me and sat back on his knees. Both of us naked but while I was hot, flustered and soaking with sweat Edward was pale, his smooth white skin cool and dry. He leaned his head forward as he stared at me with those dark intense eyes of his, he looked like a predator. Those black eyes scanned over my moist skin, taking me in. Then his hands roughly and impatiently found my thighs again as he wrapped them around and aggressively pulled my entrance to his hardness. Whilst sitting up and staring down at me he pressed himself into me hurriedly, entering me with his heavy hard erection. Edward snarled with satisfaction as he completely filled me, stretching me unmercifully. I let out a deep loud desperate moan, and Edward growled in response.

"Your mine Bella……..forever mine" he grunted with satisfaction, all I could do was whimper in response. I loved him when he was like this, like an animal, so selfishly in control. He was dominant and powerful. It thrilled and satisfied me wickedly. Edwards's dark, primal side was one of the most sensually erotic things about him and he left me weak and desperate with want every time he let that part of him free.

His need was impatient now and a rhythm began almost immediately as he pulled in an out of me, he was rough this morning and audacious. He wanted his relief and he wanted it ragged and abrasive. He thrust into me, pounding at my body whilst glaring into my eyes with his own black penetrating orbs, his body slapping hard into mine. My hands clawed at the bed, desperately trying to find something to grab onto, I was panting with jagged breath. Though his need was dire, he was making this last. Edwards's stamina was stronger than any living mans. After what seemed like an eternity his rapid pace began to hasten and accelerate even faster. His mouth hung open and his grip on my thighs became harder and almost painful. Edward began to incite another powerful orgasm from myself and I felt the muscles within my body clamp down around him and convulse, summoning his own inevitable orgasm. Edward moaned with despairing thirst as he frantically thrust inside me a few more times. I felt the sudden cool rush as he came hard. He collapsed on to my soaking body his mouth panting at my breasts, making my wet skin shiver with the cold air. He remained inside me though and I wrapped my arm around him as I fought to get my own breath back.

A few moments passed and he glanced up at me a satisfied smile on his beautiful face.

"I needed that" I confessed, almost laughing.

His smile was gone suddenly and he looked at me seriously.

"Who said I was finished …." his voice rumbling lowly. A wicked dark grin appeared on his face then "I told you I was going to make it up to you……..I'm nowhere near finished."

I gasped quietly and acknowledged his ravenous glare; his eyes were still black with need. Understanding what he had in store for me, my heart began to thump loudly and I heard Edward chuckle lowly.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Yum. I just love a dominating Edward so I do... lol.

Pixie


	13. The Red & Black Treaty

**CHAPTER 13 - THE RED & BLACK TREATY**

**EVAN'S POV**

The vibration rattled up my legs with every stride, my feet thumping against the hard solid ground, it was all I _could_ feel because the rest of my body was numb. All sound was gone apart from my own heavy breaths. I didn't quite feel inside my own body while I was running as fast as I could away from him, away from my feelings. Everything else seemed like it was in slow motion. I'd been running like this for nearly ten minutes not quite sure if I was heading in the right direction. But relief washed over me when I spotted the beach in my immediate distance and I upped my pace, I hurdled towards it and charged across the sand. The cool rush of the ocean air hit me like a wall and my hearing and other senses had suddenly returned with a vengeance. I stopped abruptly gulping huge mouthfuls of salty air; it burned my lungs and wanted to sob from the pain.

Covering my mouth I staggered along the beach until I came to the familiar large bleached tree trunk that was embedded in the sand. I almost collapsed on to it, gasping with breathlessness. Unfortunately the tears were not far behind, they began to fall freely down my cheeks as I chewed on my lips. Refusing to think of my mother, I forcefully pushed her to the back of my mind.

Hiding my face in my hands I unwillingly relived my humiliating encounter with Jacob Black. His furiously angry chiding of me, he was completely disgusted.

In what was only a few seconds he mercilessly picked me apart making it clear how completely abhorrent he found me. I think what hurt the most, what really hit home was that everything he said was brutally true. I _was_nothing but a stupid, uninteresting annoying little girl who needed to get a life. _I honestly thought_this Jacob Black, who'd worshipped the perfect Bella Swan would give me the time of day. Of course he wasn't going to entertain my little revenge plan. This massive boy had been in love with Bella, was definitely _still_in love with her. _Everyone_just loved her, didn't they?

"I'm an idiot" I muttered to myself bitterly through the tears "A stupid annoying mistake".

I sat there like that staring at the ocean before me through tear blurred eyes for what seemed like the longest time, but in reality was probably only about fifteen minutes. Silently crying, even though I was alone I would not let the noise of my pathetic weak sobs slip through again; I had to have some control. Wrapping my arms tightly around my legs I leaned my chin on top of my knees. What a pathetic sight I was. I was truly ashamed of myself. '_Some plan'_ I thought.

"Hey?" Jacob's voice was behind me suddenly, with a calm and curious tone to it.

My whole body went rigid. Tensing up instantly, painfully aware now that Jacob Black was standing directly behind me, probably staring at the back of my head. _Where did he come from?_ How can someone _so_ large make _no_ noise at all? I wondered angrily.

It wouldn't have been difficult for him to spot me from along the beach, my dark red hair probably acted like a big flashing beacon; it didn't exactly blend in with my surroundings. I clenched my jaw so hard it hurt and I cringed at his unwelcome presence. Back for round two no doubt.

"Hey?" he repeated, he still sounded calm but was direct.

"Just leave…………………..just leave me alone!" I wanted to sound absolute and frank but my voice came out a bit broken and weak. '_Great!_' I thought.

I heard him take a deep impatient sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asked, I was taken aback when I picked up on a tiny bit of concern in his voice but I just felt uncomfortable.

"Look, just go away…………….please" I practically begged. The humiliation of this situation was bad enough and I didn't want to prolong it any more. Now especially as a fresh tear began rolling down my cheek.

Another deep sigh from him, and I shivered slightly.

Waiting, I heard no more words from Jacob, a few moments passed and I actually started to wonder if he'd left, leaving as silently as he'd arrived. But then my body jolted in alarm where I sat as I felt the large trunk I was sitting on move beneath me. My head whipped round to look at my left side and I was horrified to see Jacob Black settling his massive body down on to the trunk, sitting just along from me. I automatically wiped my cheeks quickly in reaction, ensuring there were no tears lingering there for him to see. My mouth hung open in disgust at his actions but he didn't look at me, instead he stared out at the ocean as I had done before he had disturbed me.

My eyes studied his face briefly, trying to analyse the situation but Jacob Black was calm, he seemed not to be tense or angry in fact he looked very relaxed. My brows furrowed deeply at him in confusion and I turned my face away to frown before staring out at the ocean myself.

"Ugh, why was he sitting here, what did want?" I thought bitterly. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

He said all he needed to say back at the truck. I got the message loud and clear.

He didn't speak, he didn't do anything. I could feel myself getting more frustrated by the minute. Eventually I turned to stare at him again incredulously.

"_What are you doing_?" I asked impatiently.

Was this my punishment? For harassing him and making him mad? He was going to torture me. I probably deserved it. _God, my life is beyond pathetic_.

He didn't turn to look at me and continued to stare at the ocean.

"I'm sitting on a washed up trunk of a tree". He said indifferently. Well that was bloody obvious, I thought.

I shook my head at him. I was so confused by his behaviour now.

"_Why_?" I almost whined. My anger toward Jacob began to overcome my hurt.

"Because..." he answered simply.

"_Because...?"_I asked, my tone a few octaves higher than before.

"Yeah!" he shrugged. "Because..."And he still didn't look at me.

I sighed with impatience, and shook my head at him. I wanted to growl in frustration. I leaned my elbows on to my knees and held my face in my hands. I knew I was frowning, and I stared back out at the huge rolling waves.

A couple minutes passed. I waited and waited. Suddenly I was uncomfortably aware that he was looking at me now, I could see him from the corner of my eye. I dared a glance but when his dark chocolate eyes met mine, I conceded weakly and hid from his gaze. I still felt humiliated when those eyes of his stared into mine.

"How long are you going to sit here?" he asked me, sounding genuinely curious. My jaw clenched automatically again.

"_How long are you_?" I snapped but with no bravado, still too cowardly to face him.

"As long as I want" he chuckled "I live here!" he added.

I sighed in defeat. He was right; if anyone had to leave first it was going to have to be me. I bit the inside of my cheek before suddenly standing. I noticed that he leaned back in surprise when I did so.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Back to Charlie's, back to my pathetic existence.

But I didn't answer and turned away, and began the long walk back to La Push, to pick up Red and get the hell out of here.

He must have stood up and was slowly following me because his voice was very near but out of my eye line.

"Where are you going?" he sounded slightly amused.

"I'm going home" I said through gritted teeth.

_Home?_ I wish. Charlie's was not my home. Home was with her... but she was...

"And how are you going to that?" he asked still amused.

"I'm going to get in my truck and get the hell out of here." I growled.

"But I have your keys!" he announced, I could tell he was smirking.

I turned around to face him, and saw that my assumption was correct; he did have a smirk on his handsome russet colored face.

I held out my hand impatiently, waiting for him to hand them over. But he just stared at my hand and then glanced back up to my face and did nothing. I shook my head at him.

"Why are you delaying this, just give the keys and you'll get what you want?"

"And what is that?" he asked seriously.

"For me to get... To get as far away from you as possible and the hell out of here" I snapped.

He tilted his head slightly, examining me.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"What?" I blurted out confused.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling at you back at the truck. I over reacted". He shrugged and I frowned in confusion. "Sometimes I lose my temper easily...I can't help it".

His eyes were trying to read mine as he concentrated on my face. It made me feel uncomfortable and I looked down.

"Give me my keys" I asked quietly.

"Let me finish what I started, let me look at the truck" he asked in return.

I met his eyes then and felt another shiver run through me.

"Why are doing this?" I asked honestly. "Why are you trying to be nice to me?"

I noticed he stiffened a little when I said that.

"I didn't want to upset you Evan" I shuddered at the sound of my name on his lips; it was the first time he'd said it out loud. "I didn't mean to make you…….I didn't want to see you...." he didn't finish the sentence but I knew he was referring to my pathetic sobbing as I'd ran away from him and to the beach to hide.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's not talk about it" the words rushed out my mouth as I cringed.

We were both silent for a moment, both awkward.

"Look, you pissed me off back there because you brought up things I don't want to talk about……….._with anyone_. That's all it was."

"No it wasn't. That's not all it was!" I challenged. "You've been pissed off with me from the moment you first saw me".

"Hey! Give me a break. You look just like her." he didn't say Bella's name but it was fairly obvious to us both who he meant. "You appeared from nowhere" he added.

"I'm _NOT_her!" I almost growled.

His eyes narrowed at me, but his face softened afterward.

"I know that" he admitted quietly and he almost seemed to shudder.

Then he suddenly shook his head as if he were trying to wake himself up, his black shiny hair danced around his face. He slowly glanced up at me with a weird expression on his features.

"Hi, my name is Jacob Black. What's yours?" he asked me as he held out his large hand toward me.

I looked at him in confusion and he raised his eyebrows at me before nodding towards his hand.

I suddenly caught on.

"My name is Evan…..Evan Woods" I put emphasis on my last name, my mothers' maiden name.

He smiled in appreciation. "Woods?" he nodded. Then he stared at his own hand again that was still in mid air awaiting mine. I placed my small hand in his and he held it gently but it completely disappeared in his as he shook it politely. My mouth hung open in surprise when I felt the intense warmth radiating off his skin onto mine. It felt so good, comforting. Then he suddenly let it go and I felt abruptly cold.

"That's better, a fresh start. ……..but under one condition" he warned me.

My body pulled back suspiciously waiting for what he would say next.

"Don't mention them to me again; I don't want to talk about them".

Hmm that's not exactly what I had wanted but maybe I had to earn Jacobs trust, or maybe even his friendship before he would open up to me, that was fair. He was giving me another chance here.

"Fine!" I agreed. "As long, as you never compare me to _her_again!" I said adamantly.

"Agreed..." he announced.

Then he smiled at me, a big wide open smile. It was the first time I'd seen him smile since I'd met him and what a kind happy smile he had. It reached his dark chocolate eyes and they seemed to dance. I couldn't help but return it. No effort involved. And I felt a strange feeling stir inside me. This was the first genuine smile I'd given since arriving here.

"Guess we should head back and get the old truck sorted for you?"

"Yeah, I guess we should." I admitted.

"Good, now that we have our treaty sorted?"

"_Our treaty_?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, 'The Red and Black Treaty'" he smirked. "Now that's been established, can we try to be civil to one another?"

"_The Red and Black?"_he'd lost me.

He chuckled to himself.

"Yes…..Jacob _Black"_gesturing to himself. "And _Red!"_he tugged on a length of my hair gently.

I smiled this time embarrassed and shied away.

"Oh right" finally understanding.

He smiled again, and he looked like a completely different person to me now.

"Come on, let's go…." he gestured toward the path that lay in front of us and we began to make our way back to La Push, a new surprise truce between us…..our 'Red and Black Treaty' firmly in place………._for now._


	14. Damage Control

**Chapter 14 - Damage Control**

**Bella's POV**

I was waiting; I stood by the window and looked at the woods outside with a yearning. I knew he would be home soon, very soon. I missed him so much and was always lost without him. Nothing compared to the emptiness that ached inside me when he was gone. It was like I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker when deprived of hearing his beautiful voice or feeling his touch.

Edward had left three days ago, another much needed hunting trip. Leaving me in the house with Esme and Carlisle, everyone else had joined the 'camping excursion' away. It had been a lonely three days, the fact that I couldn't even see Charlie in that time to distract me a little hadn't helped. I had been avoiding that, well I had been avoiding Evan to be honest. Edward told me not to see her until he came back. He was weary of me being around her until he had thought things through. Edward was left alarmed after we discovered the extent of her scheming during my last phone call with her. I wasn't complaining I hadn't really wanted to see her; I was still hurt by her actions. The fact she would use Jake to get at me, it felt like a low blow.

Did she even fully understand her actions?

Three days! What had Evan got up to with full access to Jake in three days? I didn't like that, the idea of her getting close to him. I think if I was being truly honest it was the fact that she could and I couldn't. I knew there was probably a bit of jealousy there for me and wanting to protect my old friend if she _was_ using him. My mind was running over trying to imagine scenarios but I didn't know a thing, I didn't even know if she'd seen him again or if they had even spoken. I had no hard facts, just my paranoia.

"Oh Edward return, I need you now…." I moaned quietly to myself.

'He has to be back soon?' I wondered impatiently. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms, hugging myself. I made myself think that tonight we'd be lying in bed together and doing the most lewd and prurient things to each other. I shivered at the thought of that. Something I definitely had to look forward to.

"Are you thinking of me?" I jumped suddenly and felt icy cold arms wrap tightly around my waist from behind as his cool lips lightly brushed my ear. Edwards low velvet tones making my head automatically fall back into him and I closed my eyes allowing a content smile to spread across my face.

"Mmmm, I take that as a yes!" he murmured confidently. I could tell he was grinning with that crooked smile.

He brought his lips to my neck and kissed it gently.

"I missed you my love" he whispered longingly.

"I missed you too, I feel empty inside when you are away from me, and I love you so much."

I heard him sigh deeply.

"I hate leaving you, I feel the same way. You have no idea how much I wish I didn't have to"

"I know, don't feel bad, I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty."

"I know that Bella, I just hate leaving you that is all". He kissed me again on the neck.

I turned quickly in his arms and brought my lips up to his face and our mouths crashed together, Edward grabbed a hold of my hair as he kissed me roughly, unable to restrain his longing and control his passion. I encouraged him on further by wrapping my hands around his ass and pulling him into me. I felt him growl inside my mouth before pulling his lips from mine, gently biting my bottom lip as he went. We both stared at each other; I was breathless and audibly panted. Edwards's eye's burned into mine and he grinned approvingly.

"Bad Bella, you do nothing for my self control. I am always undone when around you." he lectured me in a light hearted tone.

"_Really, I do apologise. I did not mean for you to be undone_…" I grinned as I mocked him.

His hands gripped my waist tightly and he squeezed me playfully.

"Behave Bella, we shall continue later but now we have things to discuss."

I let my hand brush under the material of his t-shirt and caress his hard abdomen, I noticed him shudder a little and it pleased me greatly to see the affect my actions had on him.

"Do we have to?" I begged. I continued my caress, allowing my nails to gently drag down lower towards the waist of his jeans.

Edward sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

"I've missed you so much" I whispered with a hunger. Edward bit his bottom lip briefly before sighing again. Then he grabbed my hand suddenly holding it firm in his own and his eyes flashed open. He gave me a warning look.

"We really do need to talk Bella." he said suddenly serious. I frowned with disappointment. "But," he raised his eyebrow at me, "You shall be punished later for trying to distract me like that". I shivered when I saw that familiar wicked grin spread knowingly across his face.

"I hope so" I whispered in response. Edward chuckled.

He began walking towards the bed pulling me behind him gently and then guided me until we were sitting side by side on the end of it. He held my hand in his and stared at it, concentrating. I watched him intently but waited patiently for him to begin.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was away…….." he began. I stared at him but he was focused on our interlaced fingers. "To think about your sister Evan and what we are going to about her."

He had my full attention now.

"And...?" urging him to continue.

"We need to put an end to her meddling, to her erratic behaviour. I especially would like to put an end to her being anywhere near Jacob Black and the rest of those wolves in La Push. Evan doesn't know what's really going on there; she is putting herself in a lot of danger by digging around for information over there."

"So what do we do then?" I asked him unable to see an obvious way to resolve this.

Edward glanced up and his eyes focused on mine.

"You have to put your feeling aside for now; I know you are upset with her. But our priority at the moment is to have Evan tamed and controlled." He paused analysing my face. "I want you to give Evan exactly what she wants………I want you to give her information, I want you to tell her everything!"

I gasped loudly, giving Edward a confused look.

"Everything _we_ _want_ her to know…." he added, arching his eyebrow at me.

"Edward, where are you going with this?" I asked, still slightly puzzled.

"Why is she behaving the way she is Bella? She has no information on us, nothing. So her imagination is running riot. She is intimidated by us, she feels resentment towards you. You need to let her know that you are vulnerable like her."

"By giving her details? Information about our relationship?" I questioned.

"Yes! Tell her about our relationship, if she is so curious about it then tell her what you think she wants to hear. Our edited highlights of course." he added dryly. "I want you to be open with her, tell how you felt about me when we met, where we met and how we fell in love…….."

"But leave out the whole part where you are a vampire and wanted drink my blood?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes Bella, _our edited highlights_!" He rolled his eyes at me and I apologised. "Tell her that I left you and hurt you."

"What?" I gasped. I shook my head. "No!"

"Yes Bella. She has to sympathise with you. Tell her what Jacob is to you so she can understand. I trust you, I know you can give her the information she so desperately wants without telling her too much. You just have to let her see how much we mean to each other. If you give her what she wants then how can she sneak around behind our backs trying to unearth secrets she thinks are hidden? If you appear open and honest she will have to give up on that. She will have to face what is going on in her own life and move on with it. Take away the mystery Bella and we solve the problem."

"You really believe this will work?"

"Yes I do" he said confidently. "I believe in you, that you can do this" he encouraged.

"I don't know Edward, what if I say too much. You really think this is the way to go?" I worried.

"It is, I've thought long and hard about it Bella. Just tell her what we _want_ her to know, edit everything. I know you are more than capable of doing this. Show that you trust her. She is desperate for information Bella, if you go to her and hand it to her on a plate there is no further mystery surrounding us. She's your sister, she is part of you. You can turn things around."

"You want me to do this today don't you?" I already knew the answer. He just nodded in reply.

"I will be close by though, I will be listening. She won't even know I'm there." I felt a little better with that idea.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay then, let's go test your theory."

"Bella, where have you been hiding? We've not seen you for a few days..." Charlie gave me a tight squeeze as I entered my old home.

"Just been distracted with things that's all..." I shrugged, trying to sound innocent. "How's Evan doing, what's she been up to?" I was desperate for an update and couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Oh she's good, seems a lot happier since I gave her your old truck" he chuckled "Your lucky you caught her and she's home, she's been out and about a lot since she got it, been over to La Push at least a couple of times too, so Billy told me?"

My stomach did a somersault.

"She has?" my tone a little too high.

"Yep, she told you about Jacob returning?" asked Charlie carefully knowing the subject of Jake was not an easy one with me...

"Yeah she mentioned it to me on the phone" acknowledging "I'm glad he's safe and back home" I added.

"Me too" Charlie said seriously. "Well, now that he's back I got him to take a quick look at the truck for Evan. Billy had to make him actually. Don't think he knew what to make of Evan at first, he was a little shocked when they met but they seem to be getting on okay now. Jacob invited her to a bonfire at the First Beach with some of his friends, which was a nice thing to do considering she doesn't know anyone here. He's tried to make an effort with her for my sake. It's done her a world of good, she seems a lot happier. I think she needed to have some freedom of her own."

"I'm glad she's making friends" I said.

"When are you going to take her over to the Cullen's Bella?" Charlie suddenly changed the subject. "Don't you think she should meet them? Has Alice met her yet?"

He caught me completely off guard with that one. I suddenly realised that I hadn't even thought of introducing her to the rest of the Cullen's, I mean they did know all about her but the idea of her meeting them? I suddenly felt quite guilty; it did look bad from the outside.

"Oh things have been so hectic; I didn't want to bombard her with that too. She's met Edward." I told him quickly in defence. "I guess I just didn't want to do everything at once. I wanted her to settle in first."

"Well, it would be nice that's all. She's very quiet Bella, and I just want her to meet everyone."

It was definitely a dig from Charlie. I began to wonder if Evan had said something for him to bring this up with me.

"Well, she's upstairs so why don't you head on up."

I nodded at him sheepishly, I felt like I'd just had a lecture from Charlie. I didn't like this feeling. At the end of the day I was completely justified for avoiding her and being reluctant for her to meet the Cullen's. But I couldn't even go there with Charlie. He didn't know that his future son in law and his whole family were a coven of vampires, and I could imagine his face if I added, 'and hey, Charlie! I'm going to be turned into one too, right after I get married to Edward. Won't be able to see you for a while after that until I can get my blood thirst under control….." _Yeah, that would go down with Charlie like a tonne of bricks_.

"I'll speak to you later……." I waved at him as I began to run up the stairs.

I paused as I came to my old bedroom door, staring at it I knew that Evan was already well aware of my presence and had probably seen my car parked outside, through the window. I knocked the door a couple of times before I opened the door slowly peaking my head around the crack, I smiled at her trying to act like I didn't know that she was a scheming, potential enemy of mine out to expose Edwards biggest secret.

"Hey Evan, how are you?" I asked cheerily.

She was sitting on the bed and had been writing in a notebook, she closed it over and pushed it under the pillow quickly and smiled at me politely. I wondered for a moment what she was writing in that notebook.

"Hi Bella, come in. What have you been up to? Not heard from you for a few days."

"Just been busy with stuff" I lied.

"Guess you would be with the wedding coming up and all the planning involved." she said as she tucked a strand of rich red hair behind her small ear. It really was such a lovely color, it made my own dark brown hair look boring. Her chocolate eyes stared at me and I felt suddenly strange looking into them, I felt like I was looking at my own reflection in a mirror. The fact I actually had a sister was still hard for me to comprehend.

"What?" she said suddenly, sounding a little nervous? Her eyes were wide and worried.

I realised I was still staring at her and saying nothing and she was feeling self conscious.

"Oh I was just thinking what a nice color your hair is." I complemented, trying to make her feel at ease. I felt uncomfortable being like this with her when I knew that she was secretly out to hurt me.

"Oh!" she said surprised. Her hand reached up to her hair instinctively. She stared at me curiously for a short moment. "My mom's hair was the same color." she said suddenly.

I was not expecting that. This was the first time she had even mentioned her mom to me. It suddenly brought my mind back to the reason she was here in the first place, that the only family she knew and loved had died, leaving her emotionally alone and living with strangers who she was told were her family. I unwillingly felt for her in that moment and wished the situation between us could be different. Remembering Edwards plan then I realised I should start our little bonding session.

"Well, that's nice. Your hair is a beautiful color" I added. And again, she looked at me a little unsure.

"Thanks…." she muttered, she seemed shy all of a sudden.

"Edward say's 'hi' by the way" I dropped his name in, so I could steer the conversation in the right direction.

"Um…..oh does he… em, tell him I say 'hi' back" she stuttered in reply.

"He'd like to meet you again if that's okay?" to gage her reaction. Her jaw clenched ever so slightly but she smiled a warm smile right afterward. It did not reach her eyes however.

"Yes, I'd like that, I don't know him very well." she glanced at the window which was slightly open and a breeze blew in distracting her. She stared outside, as if she expected something to happen, I knew that Edward was out there somewhere listening to every word exchanged between us.

"Where is Edward today? I mean…what does he do exactly as he's finished school?"

"He's around" I muttered. "We plan on going to University in Alaska, we were going in the fall but now we are thinking of taking a year out to go travelling?"

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, what would you like to know about Edward? I know I've not really mentioned him much?"

She gave me another strange look.

"Charlie said he has a big family?" She blurted out too quickly. I knew then that she _had_mentioned something to Charlie about not being introduced to them. That was the reason for my little lecture.

"Yeah, Edward has four siblings; they are all adopted. There's Alice who is a close friend of mine and Emmett. Then there's Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins. His father is called Carlisle, he's a doctor in the hospital and Esme is his mother".

"Yes, Charlie mentioned that."

"You'll meet them though" I added, "I just wanted you to be settled in first."

"Oh!" she said, she could not hide her shock.

"Sure" I said casually.

"There's no rush, I mean, I know you're busy." She seemed not so keen now on the idea.

"Whenever you want, just let me know" I was trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible but the thought of Evan meeting all the Cullen's terrified me.

"Okay…." she mumbled, still sounding reluctant and I was pleased that she was.

"So how is Jacob?" I asked her.

She rose her eyebrows at me a little "He's good, he seems like a really nice person."

"I'm glad he's back home, I wish I could go and see him but we…we aren't very close anymore."

I had Evan's full attention now and she practically sat straight up and leaned towards me. Desperate for information she couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Charlie said you were best friends………..what happened there? I mean, he hasn't mentioned you once while I was talking to him."

I felt that! It was like a slap in the face. My first thought was, why had he not spoken about me to Evan? Does he hate me that much that I no longer exist to him? Then my second thought was Evan was trying to hurt me again. I had to push my feelings aside though and I needed to tell her some facts as Edward had instructed.

"We had a falling out!" I admitted.

"Really, over what?" leaning closer towards me, as we both sat on the bed.

"It was over Edward!" I said truthfully.

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she couldn't quite believe I was telling her this.

"Why?" she asked, so fast it was almost a demand.

I didn't feel completely comfortable with this but, I had to follow through. So I began to tell her everything. I started with my arrival in Forks and my first day. Explaining to her about how uncomfortable I was starting a new school and not knowing anyone. How hard it was to settle in and everyone talking about me, well aware that she would be doing the same. So I told her how I felt when I first saw Edward that from the first moment I saw him, I think I fell in love with him. That I was drawn to him but he was unattainable to me. That I believed that he hated me. Then as time passed he began to speak to me and I soon learnt that much to my disbelief that he felt things for me too. I admitted that I was utterly intimidated by him when I first met him that I thought he looked like a beautiful angel. I couldn't understand his interest in me. And sometimes I still could not. But we seemed to be drawn to each other. That we feel in love with each other and all I wanted was to be with him always. Evan hung on my every word, and she sat in total silence.

Then I told her how Edward's family left suddenly, that Carlisle his father got another job. Edward had decided it was best we didn't keep in touch. That being so far away from each other was unfair to me and I should start over. That he left so suddenly that I was left completely heartbroken and tormented.

"But why did he do that?" she suddenly interrupted, "Why did he leave you like that if you were so in love with each other? He could have kept in touch".

"He thought he was doing the right thing by me….but in the end he realised he wasn't. He suffered as much as I did being apart."

I continued my story; I told her in his absence I became very depressed. I felt like I could not live without him and then I began to hang out with Jacob, that we became close friends. He dragged me out of my depression I became dependant on our friendship to continue on without Edward.

"And what was Jacob to you?" she interrupted again.

"He was my best friend" I answered honestly. "Jacob was my life line".

"And what were you to him?" her tone changed slightly. I realised then that Edward was right, she did know more than she let on and she was very bright for her age.

"I was his best friend and I guess, well……….I knew that he had feelings for me. That he wanted more but he knew that I loved Edward and always would and he accepted that. He knew we were only friends."

"Obviously not! Because you don't talk anymore." she said sharply.

"Yes!" I confessed. "You are right". Evan looked a little uneasy.

I told her how I'd heard from Alice that Edward was in trouble. That he'd heard a rumour about me that wasn't true, that I'd hurt myself because he had gone and he meant to hurt himself also. Evan's jaw was hanging open now, I could tell she wanted to say something again but she stopped herself. I went on to tell her how Alice and I raced off to find Edward before he did something really stupid and harm himself also. Explaining we found him just in time. When we were reunited he realised he had made a terrible mistake leaving and we both knew we could not live without each other.

"When you say harm himself, what exactly do you mean?" she asked curiously, she was biting her lip.

"Look Evan, Charlie knows nothing about this!" I warned her.

"I won't say anything…." she practically begged. I realised that Edward's plan was working and she was enthralled by the information I was so freely offering her.

"Someone told him that I had killed myself!" I confessed.

"What? Who? Why would someone say that?" she squealed.

"It was a misunderstanding, a huge misunderstanding but this is the information he heard."

"And…..what, he was going to kill himself also?" she asked in disbelief. "Did he not even check to see if it were true or not?" shaking her head.

"He did! He called but one of Charlie's best friends had just died and he was at the funeral. Jacob answered the phone, he was here at the time, and he thought Edward was Carlisle. Edward called and asked where Charlie was, Jacob told him the truth about being at the funeral! He wasn't to know the implications of what he was saying. Edward hung up."

"Edward thought you were dead and he was going to end his life? But _he left you_!" she said angrily.

"He was in love with me and didn't want to live without me! He told me before he had heard this rumour he had already decided to come back".

"Oh…... so how did you stop him?"

"Alice came, we went to find him, she knew where he would be, so we raced to find him and let him see I was safe and well. We got there just in time. Then we were reunited. We knew then how much we meant to each other, that we can't live without each other. You understand how close we are now?" I asked her.

Evan's face was unreadable but she nodded slowly.

"So when Edward returned with me, his family decided to come back also. They know about what happened but Charlie doesn't and neither does Jacob."

"Jacob doesn't know! You should have told him." she said.

"Jake hates Edward!" I admitted. "I can't tell him things about Edward. He doesn't understand the situation is really complicated."

"That's because he loved you…." she muttered to herself.

"I know. And if I'd never met Edward then maybe we might have become something but it didn't work like that and I know that Edward is my soul mate"

"So when did you fall out?" she pushed.

"When he found out we were engaged!"

"That's why he ran away isn't it?" asked Evan.

"Yes, I think so" I muttered.

She stared at me for a long time.

"You hurt him………….and you used him!" she eventually said.

_But you are using him also. Don't you realise what you are doing Evan?_

"I know I did" I acknowledged "But I still miss my friend".

The conversation continued a while longer. Evan asked a few more questions. The whole experience was harder than I thought it would be but by the end I felt a little better. I'd told Evan my story, if not the whole story but everything I _had_ said was true.

When I left she was very quiet and thoughtful. I told her I was glad she had become friends with Jacob. I tried to really mean it though the doubt inside me weighed uneasily on my mind about that friendship. I wanted it to be genuine. I didn't want her to use him like I had. If the friendship between Evan and Jake was real then it was a case of I didn't want replaced by her. And I was jealous of her.


	15. Attachment

**CHAPTER 15 - ATTACHMENT**

**Evans POV**

I pushed my foot down on the gas as I drove my truck; 'Red' along winding roads just outside Forks. Wanting to go faster but knowing that the old heap of junk wasn't capable of that. I was bored; I didn't know what I wanted to do today. I didn't have much to choose from. At least I wasn't stuck at home, I was so glad I had this truck.

My thoughts drifted to yesterday and La Push. I cringed a little remembering the drama of the previous day's events. My confrontation with Jacob and our reconciliation or new beginning I should say. Not wanting to ponder too much on my humiliation after Jacobs's outburst, I still couldn't believe I'd allowed him to see me so weak and pathetic. It was all so embarrassing. Utterly cringe worthy. What must he think of me? At least the treaty was firmly in place. I was relieved about that, his olive branch.

"The Red & Black Treaty" I smirked aloud. It was funny. I really was glad the situation had worked itself out and that he was actually willing to talk to me now, within limits.

Perhaps we could be friends. I didn't really want to admit it but it's what I think I wanted from him. I needed some kind of friendship, for us to be more familiar.

Would Jacob Black ever be friends with me like he was with Bella? Was that even possible? Did I want that? I doubt we could be that close. In fact, when I thought about it, _was it strange for me to be friends with Jacob _considering that I was Bella's sister? The same girl who ripped his heart out and stamped on it a few times, well from what I could gather information wise to date she might have well have.

He was incredibly hurt by her to the point where he actually ran away to get as far away from her as possible. So was he looking at me as some kind of replacement or worse was he using me to get at Bella in an attempt to get back at her or make her jealous? To be fair, I shouldn't blame him for thinking that way. It was the same game I was playing. But then when I saw him in my mind, the idea didn't sit well with me. Jacob Black was different. He did seem genuine, he didn't seem to have an agenda, and there was innocence inside him like he always wanted to do well. I couldn't explain how I knew that about him but I just did. He was not poisoned like me, not a schemer. In fact, he wouldn't be giving me the time of day if he knew what I was really like. I was angry and bitter and full of hate. I didn't know if I had any good feelings inside me anymore. I was damaged goods and I knew it. I was messed up inside and unwilling to discuss it with anyone.

'I can't allow myself to get too close' I chided. I will only get hurt. If I let people get too close they will leave, I had to remember that. 'Be numb and feel nothing' I thought.

Finally driving into Forks I parked the truck and jumped out deciding wander around. The town was alright, small and well...friendly even though got a couple of curious glances. But I didn't know if that was because I was a stranger or because they were guessing who I was. I'm sure the story had already made its rounds in this small town. Everyone knew who Charlie was, being the Chief of Police here. It would be really naive of me to think people weren't talking about my abrupt arrival and circumstances surrounding it. I'm sure it was the best gossip they'd had in a while.

There was not much in the way of shops here, it was so quiet. I walked for a few minutes eventually stopping in front of a random shop window and stared inside, not really noticing anything worth buying.

I sighed.

I would have to use the internet to order things in. I'd done that where I used to live. _Used to..._

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a long breath.

"Boo" he whispered right inside my ear.

I physically jumped with fright, almost out my skin, is what it felt like, and then I went rigid. My eyes blinked open. I turned carefully around and the relief washed over me when I was faced with a smug looking Jacob Black.

Fuck, he'd scared me.

He towered above me and had a huge grin plastered across his handsome arrogant face, obviously revelling in my reaction to his little joke. I smacked his large muscled arm as hard as I could; I tried to appear angry but was only desperately relieved.

"Oh Jacob……….How can someone so damn large make no noise at all? You scared the hell out of me!!" I yelled.

He laughed loudly in response, clearly delighted.

"Oh that's a secret, I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to" he chuckled.

I furrowed my brows at him for a moment.

"Very funny…." I said sarcastically.

Jacob laughed some more.

"So, what are you doing in town?" he asked.

"Nothing" I sighed. "Just wandering around, I'm bored. What about you?" I asked in return.

Jacob didn't get a chance to respond because two very large boys came running up the street and were next to him a second later.

"Jake, remember to buy extra hotdogs…….." one of them said but suddenly stopped dead when his eyes fell on me.

It was two Quileute boys and I use the term "boys" very loosely, more like men. They hadn't noticed me initially as I was hidden by Jacobs's large frame but now that they had they were very silent and stared at me curiously before turning to each other and grinning.

Nodding and grinning at each other. It was the strangest thing.

My eyes focused on Jacob. He was giving them both a pissed off glare. It was hard to miss but when he turned back to me he tried to hide it. I felt a little wary as I analysed the scene before me. It was as if an exchange had taken place but no words were spoken. It was confusing.

"Evan, these are my friends Quil and Embry. They live on La Push." Jacob sighed, distracting me.

They both nodded at me approvingly and continued to stare with wide grins across their faces. Both were huge like Jacob, though his build was slightly more muscular than theirs. I was surrounded by handsome russet colored giants.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" trying to be polite. My voice was too soft and I sounded like a little girl.

"We've actually met before" the one called Quil announced.

"Well, technically…..we just saw you before!" corrected Embry and he winked at me.

My mouth hung open and I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Yeah, we saw you at First Beach a few days ago, you were alone but you were quite a distance away." continued Quil.

Remembering, this was the two Quileute's I saw along the beach the first time I went to La Push with Charlie. A few hours before Jacob's abrupt return.

"I remember you both disappeared very quickly." I pointed out.

I noticed another silent exchange between Embry and Quil; they gave each other knowing looks. I was out the loop once again.

"We thought you were someone else" Embry finally admitted.

Catching on quickly I found myself with nothing to say. They thought I was Bella, as Jacob had when he first saw me. An awkward silence followed.

"Hey Jake, remember to pick up the extra things in the shop okay, we'll wait back at the truck for you" Quil said quickly, trying to change the subject, much to my relief.

I was surprised to see that Jacob still glaring at them. Like he wanted to say something to his friends, but couldn't because of my presence.

"Nice to see you again Evan" Embry said.

Quil stopped suddenly and turned back towards Jacob, just before both of them began to walk away.

"You should ask Evan along…" he grinned and then he was gone.

"I was going to….." Jacob muttered very quietly to himself.

I just caught it. He sounded annoyed with his two friends. I looked at him curiously trying to figure it all out. But he took a long breath and turned to me.

"To answer your question before _those two_came along. I'm in Forks to pick up some things for the bonfire tonight!" he explained.

"Some snacks." he added.

"Oh right" I acknowledged.

"Just some of my friends from La Push, it will be at First Beach" Jacob shrugged. "If you feel like coming along your welcome" he added.

His invitation sounded casual, laid back. As if he didn't really care either way. He was just being polite.

"Is this part of the Red and Black Treaty?" I joked with him….feeling a little out of place. He was still clearly irritated by his friends.

It seemed to work because he smiled and started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm trying to be nice to you…" he laughed. I was grateful he was trying to make an effort with me. I didn't deserve it.

"I appreciate that. But, it's okay. You don't need to ask just because your friends put you on the spot. I don't mind." That's how I felt. And I didn't want Jacob to feel forced into asking me when he didn't want me there.

"That's not how it is." he frowned. "I had planned to ask you ever since we'd organised the bonfire."

_Had he really? _Why did that make me feel content?

He must have seen the doubt in my features and he tilted his head at me.

"I was going to call you when I got home but I saw you here in town, that's why I snuck up behind you." he assured.

"Oh!" and I blushed.

"So...is that a yes?" he asked raising a brow at me.

"Sure, I'll come along. Anywhere is better than hanging out at home with Charlie" I said dryly.

Jacobs's eye's clouded.

"Is everything okay there?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

I was very surprised and uncomfortable for a moment under his scrutiny, Jacob noticed and quickly backtracked.

"Sorry, it's none of my business" he muttered.

"No, no." I quickly cut in. "Its fine, Charlie's great. Just I'm sick of being stuck in that house at night, that's all!" I tried to assure him.

"Cool!" he was more upbeat now. "Then just head to First Beach around 8ish till late. Bring a sleeping bag if you feel like staying the night."

"Are you camping?" I asked confused.

"Well no tent, if that's what you mean" he laughed. "That's if you don't mind roughing it. You better run it by Charlie anyway don't want the Sheriff on my back!" he grinned.

"Charlie will be fine, I'm sure".

Jake laughed in agreement. But then suddenly his face fell.

He stared beyond me and down the street. His expression changed so drastically. His brows lowered and knitted together angrily and his jaw clenched painfully. He was staring, completely focused on something and he looked absolutely furious.

I instinctively turned to follow his glare, to see what could have possibly upset him so much. I noticed a newly parked fancy red convertible car. Two figures were walking away from it; a young couple. The girl was short like me but very slim with dark impish hair, young man by her side was tall and athletic with blond wavy hair. Both were strikingly beautiful and shared the same pale smooth skin but that is not what made me gasp. It was the way they were both staring at me. I inhaled sharply, not understanding the reason for their sudden focus on me. Then the small girl smiled at me, a big warm smile and took a step forward in my direction as if she meant to approach me. But the second she did so the handsome blond man grasped her arm quickly to stop her, his dark eyes were focused behind me…..on Jacob. Suddenly remembering him I turned quickly, he was breathing sharply through his nose and he looked enraged, as if his blood were boiling under his skin.

"Jacob?" I asked confused. I suddenly managed to catch his attention by saying his name.

He focused on me and tried to disguise his anger but failed. Putting his hand on my shoulder gently he pulled me away in the opposite direction but said nothing. I allowed him to do so but as we began walking away I glanced back to see the strange young couple watching intensely. As soon as Jacob turned a corner and they were out of sight I attempted to talk to him again, stopping.

"Jacob?" I asked once more, confusion evident in my tone. He glanced down at me, his eyes wide and he had an expression on his face that I didn't understand. "Who were those people? I asked gently.

Jacob screwed his eyes up at me, appearing bemused by my question.

"You mean you don't know?" with disbelief.

I shook my head to answer, now lost, not understanding.

"They are Cullen's Evan! That was Alice and Jasper."

"You mean Edward's brother and sister?" I was shocked. Jacob nodded in response.

"_You've not been introduced I see_" he said sarcastically.

My face fell, "I guess I'm not up to Cullen standards" my tone clearly bitter. "I've only met Edward so far, and I didn't like him".

Jacob pulled a look when I mentioned his name again.

"Sorry…." I apologised quickly, remembering the treaty.

"It's alright" he muttered quietly.

"You seem upset with them" I probed, unsure of what his reaction would be. His face changed again to furious rage, but not towards me thankfully.

"I don't like the Cullen's ………..any of them" he growled.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Now this was very interesting.

Jacob looked into my eyes and seemed to study me for a moment. Then he shook his head.

"Forget what I said!" the words were a rush.

"Look, about tonight. Meet me and my friends at First Beach at 8 okay? I will see you there, I'm sure Charlie won't mind you coming along." he was changing the subject, the conversation was over.

"And try and stay the whole night, it will be fun". He added. It sounded more like an order than a request. He glanced behind me as if expecting to see the Cullen's again. "Hey you better head home and run it by Charlie anyway, sooner the better." Jake was clearly agitated. I thought it best just to go along with him for now and I nodded in compliance.

He walked me back to my truck and practically put me into it himself. He wanted me out of Forks immediately. My imagination was running riot over the Cullen's, this new development assured me I was right to be weary of Edward, my instincts had been correct. He had secrets, they all did and I had a feeling that Jacob knew what they were too. I was desperate to have another look at these Cullen's so I said a quick goodbye and drove off. Heading back towards the street I saw them, I scanned the road, but all I got was disappointment when I noticed the red car was gone now and so were they. Damn it!

It was almost half eight in the evening when I arrived at La Push and started to drive along the small road which lead to car park near First Beach. When Charlie had come home from work I told him about the bonfire and Jacobs invite but as soon as the words left my mouth he practically threw me out the house. He was very eager for me to go, telling me he had no problems with me staying the night either if I wanted to.

It was such a strange reaction for a father. Was he not worried about me or my chastity like father figures ought to be? He was encouraging me to stay out all night with hormonal man sized teenage boys. Either he was really very laid back or he trusted these Quileute boys entirely.

"La Push kids are good kids!" he said repeatedly to me, as he hunted for a sleeping bag. "I'm glad you're making friends with the right sort of kids" he added.

But I knew he was still trying to push me towards some kind of extra special friendship with Jacob Black again, he was so incredibly unsubtle. I ignored it this time and didn't make any sarcastic comments. On the drive over I realised that Bella had not been in touch with me since my phone call the other day. Guess it worked out better than I planned. I was glad of that because I didn't want to see Bella or her strange fiancé any time soon. He gave me the creeps. How can someone so utterly beautiful be so terrifying at the same time? It was unnatural.

I pulled the car up at First Beach and grabbed a bag with some food & drinks in it and shoved the small sleeping bag under my arm, then began making my way up the sandy beach, following the smoke from the bonfire in the distance. The weather was very pleasant; it was still quite warm with a gentle breeze. The weather was perfect for sleeping outside on a summer night.

Eventually I spotted the small group ahead of me, huddled around a not very large bonfire, as there were only about five of them in total. I'd expected a bigger group but it didn't bother me, it was actually better. I felt a little uneasy as I approached them; all eyes fell on me curiously. Everyone seemed to be from La Push, I immediately recognised Embry and Quil from before, and they gave me a friendly wave. Jacob who was standing with his back to me suddenly turned around to face me, he smiled and approached.

"Hey Evan, glad you made it here." he said casually.

"Thanks for asking, I brought some more food and things" I showed him the bag. He grinned and took it from me, then threw it towards the group. Embry reached out and snatched it in mid air.

"Thanks, the boys will greatly appreciate that, they are always hungry" he chuckled.

Quil and Embry immediately began rummaging through it eagerly. They certainly were not shy. Then Jacob made some quick introductions, pointing at everyone.

"Evan, this is Quil & Embry who you've met already!" he threw them a glare. They smiled at me and I returned it politely. "This is Jared, Paul and Seth" three new faces stared at me curiously but gave me warm welcoming smiles also. I suddenly noticed that I was the only girl here as I scanned the small group but then as if he could tell I was unwary, the youngest looking boy called Seth spoke up.

"My sister Leah will be here later……well, I think ……She's around here somewhere" he said. Embry laughed out loud and gave Quil a look.

I did not like the constant silent exchanges between these two one bit. It left me feeling very self conscious. It was like there was some kind of long running inside joke that had some relevance to me. I wondered what the hell it could be. Then Jacob encouraged me to sit down with them and within a few minutes I had settled into the group. For the first couple of hours I mostly listened to the others conversations, watching them quietly whilst we all ate food that we cooked on the fire. They just seemed like a bunch of normal teenagers hanging out. It was nice, and I was enjoying myself and felt quite relaxed.

As twilight came the sky began to turn shades of blue and pink that sank into purple and then a hot burning orange that glowed like the fire before me. I was lost in my thoughts and sat in silence as I concentrated on the horizon. Jacob who had wandered over to sit next to Seth earlier now came towards me and settled himself right next to me on the now cool sand.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly so the others could not hear.

I glanced up to see him studying my face inquisitively. His deep dark eyes seemingly probing me as if he were trying to figure out what was going on inside my head.

"I'm fine" I smiled "I'm really enjoying myself actually."

The other's began to stand up and made their way to the shore, talking about who could throw rocks the furthest into the ocean. Jacob remained by my side and we were alone.

He sighed deeply and I looked into his eyes again curiously. He stared right in mine and it made me feel a little nervous, I felt my stomach flip from his attention and I felt silly to react in such a way.

"But……..are you _okay_ Evan?" he asked again.

I was confused now and furrowed my brow at him a little, not understanding him as I'd already answered his question. But then I noticed something in his expression, concern again. Jacob looked genuinely interested, but not in how I was feeling amongst his group of friends during the bonfire but in how I was feeling in general, my well being. And I finally understood his question.

To think that it was only just yesterday Jacob saw me at my weakest after his outburst when I'd made a fool of myself and sobbed in front of him. That is what he was referring to. I felt my insides contract.

"Let's not talk about that…." I said quietly. Trying to pull my eyes from his but I was locked into his gaze and could not break free. His large dark brown eyes were fixed on mine. Jacob nodded in compliance and I felt myself relax a little. I heard the others out my eye line messing around at the shore, yelling at each other and having fun. This caught Jakes attention and he watched them for a while but I just watched him quietly.

"You know………." he began, but continued to stare at his friends."The first six months are the worst, then………..after the first year it gets much easier. The pain doesn't get any less, it's always there but……….it just gets easier to cope with". The words came out quietly and smooth, his tone was gentle.

I was shocked, and I stared at him with wide eyes. He turned to me and his chocolate eyes drifted over my face briefly before settling on my own once more. They were full of compassion. And I was confused. I was taken aback.

"I lost my mom a few years ago" he explained. I bit my lip when I realised what he was doing here, trying to share his experience with me, trying to reassure me. "So even though you think that no one understands, _I know _what you're feeling…….." he paused, then he just stared at me for a few moments.

"I see you Evan Woods, I really see you". I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to keep in control of my feelings during this moment. It seemed much longer than it was. Then silently, Jake stood up and he jogged towards the other boys to join in with their games by the shore.

I sat numb, a strange feeling inside of me, a sudden rush. I was not expecting such words to come from this boy's mouth, such kind caring words. Why did he do that? Why does he even care? I realised I was right about him. He was innocent and there was only good inside him. I watched him from the cool sand, sinking my fingers into it.

'Don't Evan….' I thought, warning myself. 'Don't get attached to him. Don't let yourself!" I lectured inside my head. But I knew deep down that it might already be too late.


	16. What Lies Beneath

**CHAPTER 16 - WHAT LIES BENEATH?**

**Evan's POV**

My eye's fluttered open and I awoke to darkness. For a moment I forgot where I was and felt myself panic but when the cool ocean breeze drifted across my skin I knew I was lying on the sand at First Beach.

Two things immediately struck me! Two things making me now very awake. The first was that I could not see the bonfire. I was nowhere near it the only light was from the full moon that shone above me on this clear summer night. The second thing which was the most alarming to me, that I was very aware of someone's large strong arms wrapped tightly around my body from behind. He held me so close and the heat radiating from him almost soothed me. I could feel the full length of his muscular hard body pressed against my own. I already knew who held me so securely while I'd slept, but despite that knowledge I turned in his arms and faced him.

Jacob was awake, and although I now confronted him, my face only inches from his, strong arms still loosely enveloped around me as if he were unwilling to set me free. I stared into his dark eyes looking for an answer or explanation, confused his intimate behaviour but gasped when their depths only burned into mine. I felt paralysed, unable to speak or move. It wasn't from fear but from my own lust. The pure rush of emotions ran through my body like a current of electricity as his eye's bore into me with want. Insatiable feelings of desire began to pulse through my veins. Jacobs's breath was low and heavy, he stared at me for a long moment and I think I stopped breathing.

I was shocked and unprepared for this closeness between us but what surprised me more than anything was the fact that Jacob wasn't.

Suddenly he leaned over me, unwilling to release me from his greedy eyes.

I couldn't understand what was happening here, why was he behaving in this way towards me and why was I allowing him to? I barely knew him, we were practically strangers. Yet here he was, he had me almost pinned to the sand below him his dark eyes telling me he wanted only carnal things from me. I should be fighting him off, asking him what the hell he was doing but I just lay there frozen beneath him.

I didn't want to fight him, I could feel the heat radiating from him and I just wanted to surrender myself to it. Jake seemed to study my face, then slowly his gaze pulled downwards, examining me very carefully. Intense dark eyes drifted over the curves of my body, my breathing became increasingly more rapid as I observed him do so. I nearly jolted, now shockingly aware that he was running his burning hot hand up my thigh, attempting to feel me through the fabric of my clothes. Stopping at the hem of my top he unashamedly slipped his hand underneath the material and I gasped loudly as rough fiery fingers began to caress the smooth skin of my stomach, drawing lazy circles on my bare flesh.

Still I let him. I lay there unmoving, entranced by him.

Jacob found my eyes once more. He seemed to search them, trying to examine me carefully gauging my response to his bold actions. I stared back at him wide eyed; I must have looked like a deer caught headlights. It was how I certainly felt. My chest was rising and falling and my breathing becoming more and more accelerated. A satisfied grin grew across his handsome face; he seemed pleased with my response to his touch. He began to drag his burning fingers higher and higher, his pace excruciatingly slow as he took his time. Clearly, he was in no hurry as he enjoying the torture he was inflicting on my sensitive skin, he was careful not to rush. I remained still as stone, my body rigid, I was his prisoner. Coming to the thin cotton fabric of my bra he did not stop his actions but confidently carried on with his bold and constant caress. His heated hand covered my left breast suddenly in an almost possessive manner before progressing on to slowly kneading it and stroking my full curves gently. My heart thudded in my chest. My breath hitched in my throat, his touch was exhilarating, his large heavy hand so gentle. My insides began to contract and my eyes fluttered shut instinctively. I bit my bottom lip hard when a fragile moan almost slipped from my mouth.

"Look at me!" he demanded almost immediately, his tone was rough and strained with want.

I obeyed weakly and was instantly drawn back into his possessive gaze.

Jacob lowered his face slowly towards mine, almost brushing his full lips against my own. I wanted to feel those lips kiss mine but he dragged them across the sensitive skin of my cheek until they lightly brushed against my ear, making me shiver.

"You belong to me!" he whispered, so low it was almost a growl. "You are mine Evan!" he informed me.

I was conscious my breathing was very ragged now, I could hear it loudly and I could not understand or control the desire that I felt for him. My heart continued its frantic beating. All I knew in that moment was how much I wanted him and his words seemed to flick a switch inside of me and I tightly gripped his arm which was strained at the side of my head.

Jacob kissed my ear then began to drag his full hot lips back across my flushed skin to my jaw line. Kissing and nibbling until he came to the corner of my mouth before suddenly stopping. I almost moaned in protest but Jacob was hovering directly above me now, both of this thick strong arms strained on either side of my head, his large biceps supporting his weight effortlessly and carefully in order not to crush me below his strong body.

"You'll give in, you can't prevent this from happening!" he growled "Do you surrender yourself to me Evan?" he demanded. In the darkness his eyes looked black, they burned, a carnal desire and want entirely open for me to see. And I wanted him. I wanted him so badly it frightened me. I tried to find my voice, feeling weak and dazed, I could feel my reply to his question on the edge of my lips and I opened my mouth.

"Yes!" I gasped.

I jolted awake and sat bolt upright. Quite breathless, I felt confused and dizzy, glancing around I could see it was barely dawn. A cool ocean breeze caressed my damp sweaty skin, the sound of the nearby waves crashed against the shore. I gulped down large mouthfuls of the cold morning air, trying to pull myself together. Looking over at the bonfire it was nothing but pile of smoking ashes now. Bodies' of unconscious sleeping boys were scattered around it and I could hear the combined hum of their breathing and light snoring.

I dragged my hand down my face, wiping the sweat from it. '_What the fuck was that_? What kind of dream was that?' I thought.

I'd never experienced something as vivid and intense as that before; I did dream a lot but nothing like that. It was _so real_. I couldn't even remember falling asleep the night before, the last thing I could recall was listening to the 'La Push' boys telling each other stories around the bonfire after night fell. I must have fallen asleep at one point. Glancing down I noticed my sleeping bag had been draped over me and turning around that my head had been cushioned on someone's soft sweatshirt. Studying it closely for a moment I realised it was Jacobs. He was lying quite near to me, fast asleep; he lay flat on his back with both arms resting behind his head. No sleeping bag or blanket covered him. I crawled towards him, kneeling right next to him. Staring at him sleeping, I could hear his gentle snoring. He looked much younger to me like this and not so intimidating, nothing like the man you could mistake him to be. His face was calm and looked beautiful like that.

Remembering the dream I shuddered a little, the desire I had felt for him. But it wasn't real, it was only a dream and I tried to shake the feeling and memory from my mind._ It was only a stupid dream_. How could I dream about him in _that_ way? I tilted my head and leaned in closer. His russet skin was so smooth apart from the little bit of overnight stubble that lightly covered his chin. Jacob had long thick eyelashes that I had never noticed before; I had never had the opportunity to study his features so carefully and up close. His lips were full and moist and appeared to turn up at the corners into a natural smile. My fingers reached out towards them but I had the sense to realise what the hell I was doing before making contact and quickly pulled them back. Hearing a noise I turned sharply around and noticed that Seth, the youngest, was watching me curiously from his sleeping bag. My cheeks flushed with sudden embarrassment at being caught leaning over Jacob in such a manner. Seth looked at me awkwardly noticing my reaction, he seemed to sympathise with me and quickly turned his back to me to go back to sleep. I cringed. Hoping that when the others woke up he would not tell them. _Especially_ Jacob! What would he think of me if he knew that I was practically on top of him watching him sleep? Seth must think I'm a complete weirdo.

Standing suddenly I grabbed my sleeping back and Jakes sweatshirt from the sand. Walking back towards him I carefully covered his lower half with the sleeping bag before neatly folding the sweatshirt and placing it next to him. And I knew that _he_ must have placed it under my head as I slept.

It was time to head home, there was no point hanging around now that I was awake, I had a feeling the boys would be sleeping for a while yet. My stomach growled painfully and I realised I was starving. I took a last fleeting look at Jake, and that strange feeling flowed through me once more. I knew then that I must feel something for Jacob Black, the intense dream had only confirmed what I already knew; I was falling for him. I shook my head in denial. I had to fight these ridiculous feelings. I could not feel this way about him. Besides he would never feel that way about me. He was in love with my perfect sister Bella and always would be. It was just a crush, I tried to assure myself. It had to be! That is all it was and ever would be. I began my quiet walk along the beach making my way back to the truck to head home.

It was afternoon now, after arriving back I almost got the third degree from Charlie wanting to know all about '_the really fun time' _I'd had at First Beach with Jacob….his words not mine. I'd told him, I did have fun, and it was nice to hang out with Jacob _and _his friends. I'd been laying low after we'd had lunch, not venturing far from my bedroom.

Sitting on the bed I pulled out my journal from under the pillow, a bit childish but I had to vent my feelings somehow. I mostly debated over my situation and being stuck here in Forks with Charlie and Bella. Was it good or a bad? My opinions changed daily. It was also a place to write down my theories when it came to the mysterious Cullen Family, Bella and my new acquaintance Jacob who I had now developed a dangerous crush on. That I _was_ going to have to get that under control! My latest entry had been about Jacobs's reaction to the Cullen's we came across in Forks. Now this was extremely interesting and I had already filled a few pages as I documented the near encounter. Jacob's hatred towards Edward and his family was far beyond what I had previously imagined. Not only was he pissed at Edward for getting the girl he was in love with but the rest of the family too? Now what was the reason for that? He seemed to want to get me as far away from them as possible, his behaviour towards me was almost protective. What was he protecting me from? I was going to have to figure this out.

I was so engrossed in my journal I jumped when my bedroom door suddenly knocked. The next thing I knew Bella was peaking her head around the door with that nervous…'I'm trying to be your friend' fake grin plastered across her face.

"Hey Evan, how are you?" she asked cheerily. _God, why did she have to be this way? _Couldn't she be a bitch to me and make my job of hating her much easier.

I automatically slammed the journal shut and shoved it back under the pillow, I didn't miss that her curiously eyes caught that and I made a mental note to find it a safer place to leave it.

"Hi Bella, come in. What have you been up to? Not heard from you for a few days."

"Just been busy with stuff" she was vague as always. Secrets…Bella, you've got lots of them.

"Guess you would be with the wedding coming up and all the planning involved." I said and I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear as I tried to think of the next thing I should say to her. But Bella just stared at me; she seemed to be studying me but said nothing.

"What?" I asked quickly, her intense staring was making me feel nervous.

"Oh I was just thinking what a nice color your hair is." she said suddenly.

"Oh!" Where did that come from? I thought. I reached up and touched my hair instinctively. Feeling a little embarrassed. I examined her face curiously. "My mom's hair was the same color." I blurted in response.

What the hell was that? Why am I bringing her up? I didn't like thinking about her, I didn't even write about her in my journal. Not thinking of her made it easier because all I felt was raw pain when I thought of her.

"Well, that's nice. Your hair is a beautiful color" she continued, another compliment. _What was she up to_? Why is she being so nice to me today? Shouldn't she be pissed off that I've been hanging out with her precious Jacob Black?

"Thanks…." I muttered, knowing I should acknowledge the compliment. I never liked compliments they made me feel uncomfortable.

"Edward say's 'hi' by the way" she said suddenly.

"Um…..oh does he… em, tell him I say 'hi' back" I stuttered my reply. _Great Evan! You sound so nonchalant about him. _I thought. And I wanted to cringe.

"He'd like to meet you again if that's okay?" she continued. I felt my jaw clench at the thought and I remembered she was staring at me so I quickly smiled at her as if that sounded like the best idea ever! There was no way I wanted to meet Edward any time soon. Not until I had something on him and was more prepared. Not until I had the advantage.

"Yes, I'd like that; I don't know him very well." I told her. _But I will_! I thought wickedly.

Suddenly an uneasy feeling washed over me like there was someone else here, I glanced out the window almost expecting to see a figure sitting there. It was like the hairs were standing on the back of my neck. A warm breeze blew in and it smelt like the forest.

"Where is Edward today? I mean…what does he do exactly as he's finished school?" reluctantly bringing my attention back to Bella.

"He's around" she muttered, there was an odd look in her eyes when she said that. "We plan on going to University in Alaska, we were going to start in the fall but we are thinking of taking a year out to go travelling?"

"Really?" I asked curiously. How odd, Alaska is so far away and so...cold.

"Yeah, what would you like to know about Edward? I know I've not really mentioned him much?"

Now I was confused. What was this? The girl who tells me nothing about her personal life suddenly wants to talk to me about it. _Am I good enough for that now_? Maybe I should play along and see how far she's willing to go…

She went on to tell me about his siblings and his adoptive parents. I never mentioned to her that I'd seen two of them in Forks and was no way going to tell her about Jakes reaction to them both. Then she dropped in to the conversation that I was going to meet them, whenever I wanted to. Now that was not going to be happening any time soon. I tried to sound casual about the whole thing but it honestly just freaked me out.

"So how is Jacob?" she asked me, changing the subject.

I raised her eyebrows at me a little. Okay now this _was _weird! I thought she didn't like talking about him. But then I suddenly realised that she knew I'd met him. I'm sure Charlie would have informed her on her arrival that I'd been hanging out with him as well. She was desperate for information.

"He's good; he seems like a really nice person." I told her honestly.

"I'm glad he's back home, I wish I could go and see him but we…we aren't very close anymore."

I think I straightened up a little when she said that. Okay, now she had my attention, I leaned towards her curiously. Had Bella had a brain transplant since I last saw her and was openly willing to discuss her little Jacob situation with me? Only one way to find out.

"Charlie said you were best friends………..what happened there? I mean, he hasn't mentioned you once while I was talking to him."

Okay, now that was bullshit. He did mention her, more than once. But then, that was only when I'd goaded him into it.

"We had a falling out!" she admitted. Hmmmm, now this sounded like the truth to me.

"Really, over what?" I leaned a little closer towards her.

"It was over Edward!"She admitted.

I think my eyes almost popped out my head at that point. She was actually going to tell me what I wanted to know!

"Why?" I practically demanded.

So she told me everything, her version of the events. She started with her relationship with Edward and how she felt about him when she first saw him, how they fell in love and their intense romance. Everything she told me sounded like the truth. She seemed uncomfortable so it must have been. But when she explained that Edward essentially abandoned her and left her heart broken and a complete mess I suddenly found myself sympathising with her for the first time. _What a complete bastard_. Making her fall in love with him, and then doing that? Why was she still with him now? I was not prepared for her explanation on how they ended up back together. When she confessed that Edward was going to end his own life because he thought she had done the same due to his selfish actions. That was all a bit too real for me, far too serious. Did these two love each other that much? It sounded like something from Romeo and Juliet. She also explained how she came to bond with Jacob and that their friendship came out of Edwards's abandonment, how ironic I thought. He more or less saves her from her torment and she thanks him by making him fall in love with her and then disappearing off with her ex boyfriend. Part of me unwillingly understood that what she shared with Edward was rare. But I couldn't deny the hard facts were she had totally taken the piss out of Jacob in the process.

"And what was Jacob to you?" I had interrupted as she told me her stories.

"He was my best friend" she confessed. "Jacob was my life line". I felt a pang of jealously.

"And what were you to him?" I wanted her to admit what she had done to him.

"I was his best friend and I guess, well……….I knew that he had feelings for me. That he wanted more but he knew that I loved Edward and always would and he accepted that. He knew we were only friends."

"Obviously not! Because you don't talk anymore." I snapped.

"Yes!" she admitted. "You are right". I did not expect her to cave so easily, to willingly admit she had done wrong.

"So when did you fall out?" I pushed.

"When he found out we were engaged!"

"That's why he ran away isn't it?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I think so" she muttered.

I stared at her for a long time, knowing this new development; this conversation had changed things between us.

"You hurt him………….and you used him!" I eventually said. I knew that I felt protective towards Jacob, too protective and I didn't understand that. Why was it easier for me to feel things for him but when it came to feeling emotions towards someone who was my own flesh and blood I couldn't bare it? I was in denial.

"I know I did" she acknowledged "But I still miss my friend".

Our discussion didn't last very long after that but by the end of it I was clear on one thing. I was so jealous of Bella. She had everything I wanted. She belonged to people and she was loved. I didn't have that. I just felt alone. I was living my sentence of one year with this family who just constantly reminded me that my mother was dead and was not coming back. That was the only reason I was even here.

Edward Cullen represented my desire to understand things, to want explanations to why things happened. His mysterious demeanour and behaviour made me want to seek out the truth. If I could figure him out, find out what he was hiding then maybe I would feel more satisfied.

Jacob Black epitomized my desires, feelings I had never experienced in my life up until this point. And Bella was my competition for those feelings from him. Jake was my crush, which I didn't want to admit to. And I realised something as I listened to Bella talk of infatuation and romance, and when it hit me it frightened me. That I was probably…... if not already had……falling in love with Jacob Black from what little time I'd been around him. And he…..was desperately in love with Bella and would never feel that way about me.


	17. Deliberation

**CHAPTER 17 - DELIBERATION**

**BELLA'S POV**

As I drove home and pulled the car up in front of the Cullen's house, I smirked when I noticed Edward already standing on the steps, patiently waiting for me. It would have taken him no time at all to return home, my car was nowhere near as fast as he could run. As I unfastened the seatbelt, Edward was already opening my door for me in his gentlemanly manner.

"Why am I not surprised to see that you beat me home?" I joked to him. But he didn't reply, he leaned down and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

Pulling back he looked at me curiously for a second before smiling.

"Well?" I asked cautiously………. "How did it go?"

Again he didn't answer my question but took my hand in his and intertwined our fingers, his grip was strong, and he slammed the car door before he began to lead me away from it and towards the nearby woods that surrounded the house. I glanced at his face to see if any expression on it would give away his mood but he appeared calm.

"Let's take a walk…." he suggested."It's a pleasant afternoon".

"_That bad was I_?" I mused pessimistically.

He turned to glance at me and shook his head gently.

"We will talk as we walk Bella!" he instructed in his ever confident voice.

So we did, entering the canopy of the woods we walked hand in hand. The forest seemed almost dreamlike in the late afternoon summer sunshine, Edwards skin reflected the light in a million different colors when the warm rays shone through sporadically as he walked under the thick foliage that hung above us. I glanced up at him again to try and gauge his mood but he seemed quite undisturbed. I hoped this was an indication of how well my meeting with Evan had gone…

"Well Edward?" I asked again………my impatience letting me down once more.

He glanced over at me, a slight smile tugging on the edge of his mouth. He seemed amused by my fretful intolerance to waiting. I raised one eyebrow at him in frustration; this was not amusing to me. He had to put an end to my torture and start talking. I needed to know if it had worked, I needed to know exactly what Evan had thought.

"So…." he mused quietly

"_So??"_I pushed sarcastically in response.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" he asked me soberly.

"_Oh great_…..it didn't work did it? I blew it!"

He turned to face me abruptly, squeezing my hand.

"You did not ….blow it Bella!" he assured me. "I was very impressed; you did extremely well under the circumstances."

"_Really _? You could have fooled me?" I groaned in defeat.

"We shall start with the good news then" he continued. "Evan just about ate up every little detail you fed her, you're willingness to provide her with information is exactly what she wanted and you have given her enough to keep her mind occupied for some time to come I expect!" he said casually.

"She believed me then?" I asked, still unsure.

"Of course, in fact, she is quite torn on her opinion of you now, she cannot help but sympathise with you when she saw things from your perspective. Much as she would like to protest against that feeling but it's planted now inside her head and will only grow the longer she deliberates over what you've told her."

"What else?" I asked him quickly

"Evan is still grieving. We all need to remember that and a lot of her actions are based on her denial in coming to terms with that. She is still very intimidated and jealous of you." Edward warned.

"I don't know what else I can do?" I was frustrated now. "What does she want from me? I'm trying to be her sister."

"You are doing all you can do Bella!" Edward reassured me. "This is all just circumstance…that is all it is, no one is to blame."

"Ugh, I just wish I knew what she was thinking…" I whined, before realising what I'd said.

Edward smirked at me.

"That's where I come in..." he grinned "I'm not finished yet."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him and was quiet, trying to stop myself from interrupting him any further.

Edward sighed. "Evan does not understand me, she is extremely curious and the main reason she is weary of me is because she realises that I am very different. I have to commend her for that, she has had very little contact with me but to have such a perceptive opinion on little information……her instincts are impressive." he complemented. Then his face became very grave a moment later. "But…..her determination in that aspect is unrelenting. I think perhaps I should speak to Alice about the best way forward there."

"But I would have to introduce Alice to Evan first for her to be able to see what she may or may not do". I realised aloud.

"There's no need" he cut in "Alice has already encountered Evan…..briefly but long enough to establish a connection."

"What!" I was shocked. "When?"

"Jasper and Alice came across her in town; they had made a brief detour during our hunting trip" he informed me.

"They did? Why didn't you say?" I felt a little offended by not being told of this development.

He gripped my hand tighter.

"I've not had the opportunity since returning, I _am_ telling you now!" he assured me.

"What happened?" I pressed.

"This………is where we come to the bad news." he was now alarmingly serious; I felt my heart rate pick up in response.

Edward shot me another look, listening to my erratic reaction to his words.

"Bella!" he warned me.

"_Edward_" I mocked. "Just tell me!"

He let out an exasperated sigh before doing so.

"Evan was in Forks with ……..Jacob Black." My eyes widened instantly at this. "Of course Alice and Jasper did not approach, they would have been unable to even if they wanted. Jacob was not exactly very pleased to see them and was adamant that Evan was not getting anywhere near them."

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper sensed Jacobs's feelings" Edward said quietly, too quiet. I could barely hear him.

"What feelings?"

Edward glanced up at me cautiously and paused before continuing.

"He was being extremely protective of Evan; he didn't want her interacting with any of '_us_'. Jacob knows that Evan is threatened by my family, especially me. She has informed him of the fact she does not like or trust me. She has gone as far as to seek information from Jacob but to date has been unsuccessful. The topic of 'The Cullen's and Bella' is not up for discussion so it seems. But…." Edward brought his hand up abruptly to drag it through his hair, his eyes were strained and he seemed to be concentrating. He glanced down at me briefly. "There may be some kind of attachment forming between them; there is definitely an alliance of some sort. I would really need to hear Jacob's thoughts to get a better understanding of the situation. And Jasper can only sense feelings unfortunately."

"What is Jacob feeling?"

Edward looked a little uneasy with this question and although he tried to mask it, the mini reaction that he quickly disguised was not unnoticed by me.

"Jasper picked up on various different emotions at once. It was difficult to decipher them all."

"That's not an answer Edward!" I was becoming frustrated now.

"Jacob was feeling anger, wrath and resentment towards Alice and Jasper. And concern, bias and guardianship towards Evan."

"_Guardianship_? What do you mean by that?" not really understanding why he used this word.

Edward paused and seemed to analyse me briefly before continuing.

"He was protecting her from 'The Cullen's' he has brought it upon himself to appoint this position which he sees as being his role or duty. He is also trying to protect her from herself; Jacob can sense that she is vulnerable".

That made sense to me. Jacob was always so good and kind. He was there for me when I needed him the most, had he decided to do the same for Evan? Edward was right; he would have to hear Jacobs's thoughts to getting a better understanding of him.

"And what are Evan's thoughts on Jacob?" I asked impatiently.

Edwards's brow furrowed a little.

"You really don't need to know this Bella, it's not important." he dismissed.

"Yet you are going to tell me Edward, _aren't you_?" I demanded.

"Evan feels that she is alone. She feels an affinity with her and Jacob and she is clutching to that. Though there seems to have been resentment from him at first based on the fact she is your sister but he appears to have quickly overcome this and has been sympathetic towards her and she is becoming attached to that. It seems that perhaps there may be a 'them' and 'us' alliance brewing. Evan may be misreading his behaviour as something else and she is ……mistaking that for something that it is not."

"So what you're telling me is that Evan has feelings for Jacob….?" I did not even know how to react to this. "And what of Jacob towards Evan?" I snapped.

"There are none, none that I know of. All I know is what I can hear from Evan's thoughts. Someone's secret thoughts are in no way based on fact; they could be nothing more than a teenage fantasy. I would have to hear Jacob's to have an inclination to if there were any truth in it."

"You think that there might not be then?"

"I have already mentioned that Evan is very confused at the moment. I think we can take some of her thoughts with a grain of salt, until I have more to base them on at least. That is why I didn't want to get into this with you yet, it may be nothing." he tried to assure me.

"But it maybe something." I sighed to myself. I felt an uneasy feeling inside the pit of my stomach. "Besides, what do I care if Evan has feelings for Jacob or if he is becoming attached to her? I want Jacob to be happy." the words rushed out my mouth so fast the sincerity of them was not very believable.

"Bella………."Edward warned."You do not have to protect me from your feelings towards Jacob; I know that you cared deeply for him. And I also know that you love me. It is alright for you to still be attached to him yourself; I don't expect you to forget him or his friendship with you overnight."

"Stop it Edward…DON'T! Just don't say things like that about him or about me. I don't want you to. Why can't you just be angry for once? Angry that he could have come between us. Why can't you be angry at me?" the words spilled out too quickly, my emotions running away with me.

"I am only angry with myself. You have done nothing wrong." He griped my shoulder with his cool fingers. "Please do not be upset my love." his warm topaz eye's burned into mine, pleading with me. He didn't want us to argue, he didn't like it when there was friction between us. I tried to calm down, to control my feelings because the look in his eye's hurt me. I took a deep breath, trying to let it go.

"Take me home Edward" I begged him. "I just want to be home with you now".

He brought his hand up to my face and brushed his soft cold fingers against my cheek.

"I'm sorry, it was never my intention to upset you Bella." he apologised.

"I'm not upset with you Edward, only with myself. I just get upset when I'm angry. This whole situation with Evan and us and now the fact that Jacob is involved also. I, I just wish it would all go away."

He suddenly held my head in his hands and leaned his forehead against mine; he was like a cool compress calming me, easing my wrought and worried mind.

"It will be alright Bella, I promise you that. Nothing and no one will ever come between us……ever."

Edward brought his lips to mine urgently to kiss me, it wasn't gentle but demanding, I could feel his desire in his need for us to be close. Edward seemed to crave me, his thirst suddenly insatiable. He deepened it almost instantly searching for my tongue with his. We kissed each other with everything we had; the familiar rush ran through me as always when Edward touched me intimately. I tugged at his top, trying to pull him towards me more if that were possible and he groaned into my mouth making my legs feel suddenly weak. He wrapped one arm around my waist to support me as if sensed my unbalance and I let my head fall back slightly as he leaned forward a little cradling me easily. After a few minutes of this unexpected frenzied kissing he pulled back abruptly.

"Bella…." he panted.

"Yes?" I asked breathlessly, I just wanted him to continue as quickly as possible. I wanted his cool lips to devour mine and make me forget all my worries because when I was in Edwards's arms and he focused completely on us, everything was perfect never ending bliss.

"I do not think I am able to make it back to the house." he confessed in a low evocative growl.

"Oh…" was all I could reply with.

A moment later Edward was pushing me towards the soft forest floor.

* * *

**EVAN'S POV**

I was frustrated and confused. I think I'd paced my room a hundred times since Bella had left after our strange and unexpected conversation. I was trying to process the things she had told me over and over inside my head. Some of the new details I now possessed regarding her, Edward and Jacob Black had completely thrown me and didn't know what to do with it. I had pigeonholed everyone into their neat little boxes where I had my opinions and plans of action on how to deal with them and she'd gone and screwed that all up for me.

"Grrrrrrrr……….I don't want to feel sorry for you Bella!" I whined aloud. "_I don't want to_!" Trying to push what I now knew to the back of my head.

But I couldn't forget, especially her romance with Edward who I feared and desperately wanted to loath. I needed to find fault in him, I had to. I had to find reason to justify my instincts.

It had been at least three hours since she had left but still I could not stop processing the things she had told me. Then there was Jacob Black. He had been desperately in love with her, clearly….was still in love with her.

"Why must she have everything……?" I growled with jealously. "Her Edward and her Jacob's hearts, what was it that Bella Swan possessed to have these two desire her so desperately?" Again reminding me how she had everything and I had nothing. My whole existence was a reminder of that fact. I wished I could tell the perfect beautiful Edward Cullen exactly what I thought of him too. That I didn't believe him to be an angel that she did. That I could sense something wrong there. Why was he pretending to be something he wasn't to me? Why was everyone covering for him and his family? Even Jacob was covering but his overwhelming reactions to the Cullen's were giving his true feelings away. How long until that mask completely slipped?

I flopped myself on to the bed dramatically and groaned into the quilt.

Suddenly the sound of a vehicle pulling up in front of the house caught my attention. I lay frozen where I was as I listened. Who was that? Had Bella returned so soon? I didn't want to know. Maybe if I lay here and pretended to be sleeping she would leave, I mused. Then I heard Charlie answer the door and there was muffled conversation from downstairs. I grabbed my pillow and threw it over my head, hiding my face into the bed, trying to ignore it until whoever it was had gone.

I waited and waited.

"Evan?…………_what are you doing_?" his deep voice made my body jolt and I jumped up until I was kneeling on the bed and I stared with wide eyes at Jacob Black standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Jake?" I asked surprised.

"Evan?" he mimicked, a slow grin spreading across his face as his dark eyes curiously examined me. They seemed like they were silently laughing.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked cautiously. I hadn't even heard the door open but then again, I did have my head squashed under a pillow.

He was resisting the urge to show me all of his white teeth as he smiled, seemingly amused by me. I could tell he really wanted to.

"Well, I was actually returning your sleeping bag that you left at First Beach. I gave it to Charlie and then he sent me up here to see you." still smiling.

"He did, did he?" Sneaky Charlie. Inviting man sized boys into my bedroom without my permission? Even after I spent the entire night before with him …unsupervised. Was Charlie really that trusting of Jacob? Apparently so!

"Yeah he did?" Jacob shrugged. "Don't you believe me?" he teased.

"Oh…I believe you." I said with a slight tone, but it was mostly directed towards Charlie who was not present to hear it.

"So what were you doing?" he asked again, nodding towards the pillow. "Was First Beach that bad that you've been hiding all day under that pillow trying to forget all about it?" he taunted in a playful tone.

"No!" I said too seriously "I had a really good time".

Jacob frowned at my reaction.

"Lighten up Evan, I'm only playing with you" he smiled. "May I come in?"

It was then I noticed that he had not moved from the doorway and was awaiting my permission to enter.

I relaxed a little finally returning his smile.

"Sure Jacob, come in." I nodded. I patted the bed inviting him to sit on it with me.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Both of us very aware that we were sitting in close proximity of each other on my bed. I didn't know if it was me or Jacob that felt awkward, or was it both of us?

"Thanks" I said quickly, remembering that I actually had a voice.

"No probs Evan, thought I'd save you the journey by returning it myself" he gave me a friendly but skittish smile. I observed that Jacob Black smiled a lot. But I didn't mind, he had one of the best smiles I'd ever seen and he suited it immensely.

"Thank you, not just about returning the sleeping bag but for….." remembering when I awoke on the beach. "I don't remember falling asleep, thanks for ……..looking after me" I said shyly. I knew it was Jake who'd covered me with the sleeping bag and turned his sweatshirt into a makeshift pillow. I couldn't look at him when I said it and stared at my fingers that fidgeted with the hem of my t-shirt.

When he didn't say anything I glanced up to see that he was staring at my fingers. I stopped my fidgeting almost instantly and clasped my hands. His chocolate eyes pulled up and met mine again. This time I was greeted with a more subtle, almost bashful smile. A small thrill passed through me and I found myself unable to hold his gaze. I couldn't understand it but I was becoming more and more aware of his physical attractiveness which was unnerving. I had to get this under control.

"If I hadn't and you'd had an uncomfortable night at the beach and come home to Charlie complaining then he would have probably killed me and wouldn't let you camp out again with us." Jacob joked.

I grinned at this.

"Ah I see you had an ulterior motive…..kissing Charlie's ass" I laughed.

"Of course, I've got to keep the Chief of Police sweet. Can't go upsetting the law now can I?"

"_No, we can't have that, because Charlie just loves you doesn't he_?" I mocked.

Jake was silent then. And I wondered if my last comment had sounded too cheeky. I hadn't meant it to.

"I didn't do it for him." I turned my head sharply around to face Jacob and he had a serious expression on his face. "You fell asleep very quickly, I just wanted you to be comfortable" he was being sincere. "We're used to sleeping on the beach, I'm sure that was your first time" he added smiling once more.

Oh I was really beginning to like his smile. It was stirring strange feelings inside of me. I fought the urge to grin back at him like a giddy idiot. He's just being polite I reminded myself, just being a friend.

"Yeah it was my first time" I said aloud and I instantly regretted it because it sounding like we were talking about something completely different for a moment. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me and his grin became suddenly very wide. I felt my cheeks burn as I hid my face from him. Then I heard him chuckle.

He nudged my shoulder. "So what did you do today then after you sneaked off and left us to clean up the mess?" he asked, trying to distract me from my embarrassment much to my relief.

"Hey, you were all unconscious…….nothing was going to wake you lot up and I don't sleep too well anyway so I didn't see the point in waiting five hours for you all get up!" I chirped in defence.

"Yeah, yeah…..excuses excuses" he teased again, nudging my shoulder with his large arm.

"You're intolerable!" I moaned at him.

"Thanks" Jacob beamed, genuinely happy with the remark. I shook my head at him.

"To answer your question? I did nothing today, apart from having a visit". The last part came out dryly.

"From whom?" he asked cautiously.

"From she who is not to be named" I muttered.

"Oh…." was all he responded with.

"She talked a lot. She wants me to meet the rest of them…." I stopped abruptly.

I noticed then that Jacobs's fist was clenching, glancing up his face seemed strained.

"I'm not planning on meeting them any time soon" I quickly cut in "Not if I can help it…….you know how I feel about the only one I _have_ met and I just don't want to go down that road with a whole group of them if they are anything like _him_." I didn't even know if I was allowed to discuss the Cullen's in this way with Jacob. This was turning into a very uncomfortable conversation.

He was silent, his fist still clenched. I didn't know what to do, so I placed the palm of my hand on it not really thinking it through. Jakes eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. My hand shot back instantly, his reaction was as if I'd burned his skin and it frightened me. I looked down ashamed and uneasy.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Don't apologise" he said quickly "You've done nothing wrong."

I still could not meet his gaze and I heard him sigh quietly.

"I don't get on with the Cullen's…..it's complicated. My tribe ………..and the Cullen's are not exactly on the best of terms. Our people remember things, we…………" I dared a peek up at him but he wasn't looking at me, his face was strained. "The people in Forks have short memories, The Cullen's have been here longer than people remember…."his voice was lost then. The expression on his face was unreadable. He looked worried like he'd said too much.

"Oh forget about them……who cares about that stupid family." I said quickly.

But Jake was still serious.

"We have a Treaty…..let's change the subject" I muttered to him. I didn't want to fall out with Jacob; I didn't want to upset him again.

"Sure….." he agreed. He paused for a long moment and then he seemed back to his normal self. "You've not met The Rabbit have you?" he smirked at me.

"The what?" I asked bemused. "This isn't a trick question is it?"

He laughed loudly then and I nearly jumped out my skin.

"No, come on Red, I'll introduce you to my trusty car" he chuckled.

He grabbed my hand in his impossibly warm one before dragging me off the bed and right out of the room.


	18. Abduction

**CHAPTER 18 - ABDUCTION**

**EVAN'S POV**

Almost a week had passed since Bella's visit. I was surprised and relieved that I hadn't seen her since then, there had been no more bonding sessions though she had been sure to keep tabs on me by calling regularly. But I got the resounding impression that she was giving me some space and I was glad of it. She had almost convinced me that day that perhaps I'd over reacted and maybe my intuition concerning Edward had been not completely accurate. But then Jacob had turned up and turned it all back around for me.

I could not forget Jacobs offhand comment, when he'd mentioned that "_The people of Forks had short memories_" and "_The Cullen's have been here longer than people remember."_Over the last few days I'd chewed over these words repeatedly trying to figure out what he meant by them. They were so vague but I knew they must have some significance. Jake's tribe would remember things that every day folk in Forks wouldn't so he must have meant that this was something that had happened in the past. I knew from Charlie that the Cullen's had only been in Forks for the last few years, so Jakes comment initially made no sense. But then I thought about it some more. Perhaps the secret that everyone was keeping was not exactly in the present but in the past. Was it that Edward had a family secret that these days would not be common knowledge, something that had been forgotten over the years through generations? Had Edwards family, The Cullen family lived in Forks before? And what had his relatives done that had offended the Quileute's so much to cause hatred between them even now? Edwards's family had a dark past, a sordid family secret that was just sitting there waiting to be discovered. That was the only explanation and there was only one way to find out about that. I had research to do!

I found out from Charlie through casual digging around that Port Angeles Library had a very good research centre attached to it. Local archives and property records were there for the public to study over at their leisure. Perfect! I didn't know if I would come up with anything but it was a start. Surely at least I would find proof that Edwards's family had lived in Forks before. My curiosity was running wild at the prospects of finding something more. I had to check the old newspaper archives too.

I'd managed to convince Charlie that I was heading to Port Angeles to do some shopping, the start of school was not long away and I needed to get supplies. At first he suggested that Bella come with me but I told him that I needed to do things by myself that I didn't need a chaperone all the time. I _had_been brought up an only child. He eventually conceded, but on the condition I had to call him when I got there and when I was leaving to return. I couldn't understand why he was so worried but I let it go. I of course did not tell him that I would in fact be nerding it out in Port Angeles Library for the day so I would be fairly safe.

Before heading off on the drive to Port Angeles I had to make a stop in Forks to fill up the tank and drop by the local shops for some snacks during the journey. I always got the munchies when I was driving anywhere that took more than 20 minutes, just as well I didn't do it often.

After my stop at the gas station I pulled the truck up outside a small shop and headed inside to grab my snacks and a drink. It only took a couple of minutes and before I knew it I threw my supplies inside the truck and went to start my mini adventure or investigation on The Cullen's family secrets.

Turning the key in the ignition I was met with a pathetic moan. I frowned. Okay, then, I'll try again. I turned the key again and was greeted with the same pathetic moan and nothing. No engine roaring into life, just a piteous groan of the engine and silence.

"_This is not happening_……." I growled to myself in disbelief.

One, two, three more times and still nothing. The stupid truck had decided to fail….if not die on me completely at this exact moment. It was infuriating.

"**Come on!"**I yelled at the truck. "_Don't do this to me_!" as if it could hear me and suddenly start up in apology.

I couldn't understand it; Old Red had been running just fine mere minutes ago. It wasn't fair! But I wasn't going to give up so easily. I jumped out and pulled up the hood to see if there was anything obvious to explain why my engine was suddenly ceased to work.

I gave it a quick once over….not exactly sure what I was looking for. Maybe I should call Jacob, I thought.

"Is there problem?" I jumped out my skin at the smooth velvet voice that was lurking behind me.

"_This is not happening_….." I thought again in disbelief.

Turning slowly my assumption was correct like I knew it would be. Edward Cullen was standing right in front of me, a little too close for comfort. I was immediately reminded of how short I was as I stared up at him. He was absolutely stunning as I'd remembered. His red lips were smiling crookedly at me and looked almost painted on because of his smooth white marble like skin. His strange colored amber eye's almost burned into me and I shuddered under his scrutiny. "Where did he come from? What is he doing here? ……..Where is the nearest escape route…..." the unanswered questions jumping around inside my head.

I glanced behind him nervously, anything to avoid looking into his piercing eyes. I noticed his car parked across the road. Why had I not noticed that there before? My train of thought was suddenly interrupted when he spoke again.

"I am sorry Evan…..did I startle you?" he asked in an apologetic tone, as he tried to emphasize his crooked smile to me more.

"I didn't see you…." was I could think of to say. Why did he make me feel so nervous?

"I _am_ sorry." he smiled again.

I didn't know how to respond and stared at him cautiously.

"Are you having engine problems?" he asked politely as he nodded towards the truck behind me.

'Great' I thought, this was thoroughly inappropriate considering Edward was the reason for my little road trip in the first place.

"Yes" I answered weakly.

"Can I offer you a lift home?" he enquired. He sounded so confident.

First off, were men who came across young woman with engine problems not supposed to try and offer their assistance in actually looking at said engine problems? His offer of driving me home bypassed this completely. I took from this offer that he had no intention of helping me get my truck started. _Don't tell me that the perfect Edward Cullen knows nothing of mechanics_….that can't be the true?

"Where's the nearest mechanic or garage?" I asked him, ignoring his offer.

"Its closed today!" he said bluntly. "Can I drive you home Evan?" he asked again, using my name this time.

He leaned forward slightly and smiled wildly flashing his perfectly white teeth at me. I unconsciously leaned right back away from him and was only aware that I did so when I nearly lost my balance and fell on my ass.

"It is alright" I muttered timidly. I was aware my heart rate had picked up slightly, my anxiety building at his close proximity to me.

"Let me drive you home" he insisted. Something in his tone made it sound to me like this was not a request but an order. I shuddered.

"But I need to go to Port Angeles…." I blurted out weakly and instantly regretted it. Why the hell did I tell him that? I cursed myself.

"Why?" he asked me coolly.

What a strange question and none of his business. I felt myself become increasingly wary of this situation.

"I have some errands to run…." I could hear the mistrust in my own voice as I said the words.

"There are weather reports of a summer storm; I think that would be very unwise Evan". Edward warned, his voice still sounded polite but I did not miss the threat.

"I heard nothing of that!" I deafened, finding the volume in my voice again.

"I heard from a very reliable source….." he assured. He sounded smug now. He was full of shit. He had to be lying. _Was he psychic now too_? I was even more suspicious of him now.

"I'll drive you home Evan…." he said again….was this the fourth time now? I was quite alarmed at his insistence. But I had no intention of getting in a car alone with this man.

I ignored his offer….or was that a demand.

"I will just call Charlie on my cell phone!" I told him, trying to sound confident in my decision. I reached for my cell which was in my pocket.

Edward's jaw clenched slightly but I didn't have time to think about that.

"Hello there?" said a melodic high voice.

I turned to see none other than the Cullen's I'd come across just last week in Forks when I was with Jacob. It was Alice and Jasper. They were with us now, like Edward before them; they had seemingly appeared from nowhere. Their sudden arrival distracted me from my phone call. I stared at them in surprise, having them up close for the first time.

The girl Alice, she was shorter than me if that was even possible, very slim, very petite and extremely pretty. She had dark pixie like hair and was grinning widely at me. She had the same eyes as Edwards as well as the same strange pale white skin. Jasper was tall and towered above her but was standing close by her side. He was very handsome and his wavy blonde hair was thick and shiny. I felt my brow furrow when I saw he too had the same Cullen white skin and amber eyes. Weren't they adopted? He didn't smile but stared at me curiously.

It hit me then, the overwhelming feeling. I was very suspicious and nervous, completely surrounded by Cullen's and outnumbered. I felt ambushed. The fear rushed through and I wanted to call out for help.

From nowhere a calmness suddenly washed over me, it was like settling into a hot bath after being too cold. It enveloped me and I felt utterly at ease. I couldn't understand why. I continued to stare at the two new Cullen's and now they both smiled back at me warmly.

"It is so nice to finally meet you Evan" Alice grinned. But I said nothing in response. I felt numb almost sedated.

"Evan!" Edwards's strong velvet voice caught my attention in the daze and I glanced up at him.

"We will drive you home, my car is right across the street." He smiled.

His voice sounded almost hypnotic to me and against my own will I found myself nodding in agreement. I don't know why, because it is not where I wanted to be but I could feel my feet following him as he ushered me towards his car.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in the passenger seat next to Edward who was behind the wheel. Alice and Jasper slipped into the back and sat silently behind us. He started the engine and before I knew it we were racing out of Forks and heading along the road in the direction of Charlie's house.

The drive was silent, too silent. I still felt calm and numb but my mind was aware that this was wrong, my mind was alarmed. Edward reached for the radio then, and switched it on. The sounds of some random bands music flowed into the car distracting me again from my train of thought.

I wanted to be scared; I knew that this was very wrong and that I should not be here but the calm feeling just left me dazed. I suddenly thought of Jake and I wanted him. If he had been with me today he would have prevented any Cullen getting within walking distance of me. I would have been safe. My hand reached for my pocket and I began to fiddle with my cell phone. "I could try and call him" I thought.

"It is good that you came to Forks Evan" Edward suddenly started talking and I stopped my fidgeting. "I know that Bella & Charlie are very happy to have you in their lives. Your arrival has been a gift to them."

I glanced at him curiously as he concentrated on the road before him.

"Family is an _importan_t thing Evan, the _most_ important thing! Bella and Charlie are good people but I'm sure you know that already. You're lucky to have found such a secure family, others are not so fortunate."

His voice was so smooth; I could say nothing in response and continued to stare.

"Family is all about _loyalty_ and doing the _right_ thing but you know that don't you Evan?" his words were gentle sounding because of his velvet voice but I heard his threat….his warning loud and clear.

Everything clicked into place. I was immediately aware of what exactly was going on. _Some how they knew_!! They know what I was going to do, why I was trying to go to Port Angeles. They knew I was trying to unearth their family's secrets that I was looking for scandal or something to bring the arrogant Cullen Clan down from their lofty heights. Somehow they knew I was going to dig up information and this was them stopping me. I sat frozen and shrunk further into the seat.

"I know that you're still getting know your family but you'll realise the things they do for you is in your best interests…..you understand?" he asked again.

And again I didn't answer and stared in front of me blankly, with the knowledge that I was Edward's hostage for the moment.

The car came to an abrupt halt outside my house. When I saw it the relief washed over me instantly.

"Home!" Edward smiled.

I stared at him in disbelief. He knew that I understood his words, that I understood that this was a warning.

I climbed out the car as fast as I could. As I slammed the door shut Edward opened the electric window on my side. He leaned towards me from his seat and stared at me waiting.

"Thanks for the lift" I muttered.

"It was my pleasure Evan. I hope to see you again very soon." he smiled his white teeth at me. The car sped off a second later and was completely out of sight.

The adrenaline shot through me then and the calmness lifted. I felt fear and alarm. To anyone I told this story to, it would sound as if my truck broke down and Edward came to my rescue like a gentleman and drove me home. But I knew what really happened. I'd just been abducted and warned.

Warned to back off and not to mess with The Cullen's. This was more serious than I comprehended. I stood in shocked silence as a gust of warm wind suddenly blew around me. I glanced up as the dark clouds started rolling across the sky and wondered if I was going insane.


	19. Crash

**CHAPTER 19 - CRASH**

**EVAN'S POV**

I stood there staring into space, warm air swirling around my body. Glancing up I noticed dark clouds beginning to gang together in the sky. Taking a deep breath I began to think.

The initial shock dissipating, what had just happened played back in my mind in only a few seconds and I shuddered. _Something just happened there...something I can't explain._

Finding the use of my legs again, which had temporarily ceased to function after being deposited on the sidewalk, I managed to run inside the house slamming the door behind me.

I felt my legs finally give way as my back slid down the door and I sank to a heap on the floor. Acutely aware my heart was pounding and my stomach danced nervously.

'Did that just happen?' as I struggled to think coherently.

It was all like a dream...my mind was fuzzy as I remembered. How can you feel one way inside your head? But physically you are the complete opposite? It was like he had possessed me. Edward Cullen just had complete control over me? This is seriously weird in all the wrong ways...

My breath caught in my throat and I acknowledged very willingly that I was frightened. Actually, I was fucking terrified. I wanted to think that I was going mad. Being slightly mental and unhinged would explain things in a logical manner to me. But I knew...deep down, _I was not going mad!_

Next thing I did was pull my cell phone out my pocket and quickly dialled the number for Jakes house.

It was automatic. I don't know why I did it but it seemed like the right thing to do.

I held my breath as I listened to the rings…..after listening to it ring out for almost five minutes I gave up.

"Damn it, where are you Jake?"

I wanted to talk to him. Perhaps, the reason being he was my only friend here. I wanted to hear his kind deep voice, I wanted him to tell me that I was being stupid and to shut the hell up and remember the god damn treaty that we made.

Truth be told. I wanted Jake to listen to the incessant rambling inside my head and tell me that I wasn't fucking paranoid delusional. _Please don't let me be delusional._

I stared at the cell, chewing the inside of my cheek trying to think of what to do next and then starting punching in another number.

"Good afternoon Forks Police Department, how may I help you?" the older woman's monotone voice almost sounded like a drone. She was clearly not enjoying her day at work.

"Hi, I was wondering if it was possible to talk to Charlie Swan." I asked hoping he wasn't driving around in his cruiser.

"May I ask who is calling" the woman enquired, her question sounded so mechanical as if she were an answer machine.

"Em…., it's his daughter" I said awkwardly.

"Oh Bella, how are you dear? I didn't recognise your voice!" the older woman sprang into life as she mistook me of course for my _darling_ sister, I cringed.

"No….not Bella…it's…Evan." I stuttered.

"OH!" her tone changed dramatically.

I felt resentment towards her instantly.

'Yes, the bastard mistake' I wanted to snap back at her down the phone but knew that would be utterly ridiculous if I did.

"I will just get him for you dear" she said, her uncomfortable tone still evident.

I waited a few short moments.

"Evan? Is everything alright, are you okay?" I was surprised by Charlie's reaction now. He sounded worried, his voice was urgent.

"I'm fine." I gasped.

I'd wanted to reassure but, I was certainly not.

"Did something happen, where are you?"

Hell yeah, something happened. But I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell..._him_.

"Charlie, I'm okay. I'm at home!" he obviously thought I was on my way to Port Angeles…_I wish_!

"_Your home_?" he repeated, clearly puzzled. "But I thought……"

I cut him off.

"The truck's in Forks. It wouldn't start, I don't understand why, it was working just fine. I was wondering if you're not too busy…. if you could take a quick look at it for me?"

It was the first thing that sprang to mind. What the hell had happened to my truck? Surely the Chief of Police would be able to figure out if it had been _tampered with_?

I heard him sigh deeply, a combination of relief and perhaps disbelief at my impatience.

"Evan, you worried me there for a moment. Look, I'm working just now but I'll come take a look at the truck when I'm on my lunch break."

_I worried him_? I worry myself! I just got hypnotised by my half sister's creepy beautiful boyfriend.

Focus Evan!

Charlie's request was seemed perfectly reasonable.

"Okay, can you pick me up at the house then and take me with you? If you get it started I could still make it to Port Angeles today." I was still so eager to get there. Fuck Cullen and his siblings.

_Oh...anger_. I like this feeling. It was becoming my favourite.

"Listen Evan, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean if there's something wrong with the truck we really should have Jacob take a look at it before you do anything. I think you're going to have to forget about Port Angeles and do it another time."

I sighed in frustration.

"Wait a minute!" he paused. "How did you get back to the house?"

"Edward Cullen drove me." I could not hide the resentment in my voice.

"He did?" Charlie asked cautiously as he picked up my tone.

"Yeah, didn't give me much of a choice, _wouldn't even look at my truck_".

"_Oh really_?" I felt a little triumph when I realised Charlie now mimicked my own resentful intonation

"Okay Evan. I will drop by the house and pick you up around noon, I'll take a quick look at the truck but I doubt I will be able to get it started."

"Thanks Charlie" I said in great relief.

"That's okay, just stay put for now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye." I slipped in before he hung up.

**BELLA'S POV**

It was mid morning, and I sat at Edward's piano tinkering with the keys. A little bored and perhaps craving to be near him, I'd wandered downstairs and found myself staring at his beloved piano. Edward was not here, but if I closed my eyes I could imagine him sitting next to me.

Why was I unable to function properly when he wasn't with me? I was always lost.

I'd awoken this morning to disappointment when I realised Edward was not lying by my side in bed with his cold strong arms wrapped around me. But instead I found a crisp white note of paper folded on the pillow next to me.

It read.

'_Bella, my love. I am sorry that I am not here for you waking. I had an errand to run with Alice so had to slip away unexpectedly. We will be back shortly and I promise to make it up to you in any way that you desire for abandoning my beautiful fiancé. Love eternally...Edward x'_

I think I melted into my pillow after reading it and then spent the next hour re-reading it a few hundred times.

Caught up in my thoughts I suddenly heard Edwards Volvo pulling up outside the house. I quickly stepped away from the piano and made my way outside to meet him. As I opened the front door to the house, he was already casually walking up the steps to greet me. Holding my head gently in his hands, he brought his lips down to meet mine. His kiss was gentle yet firm, he did not push past the barrier of my lips and seemed content in this chaste gesture for a long moment. Slowly he pulled back and unleashed the full and consuming impact of his eyes on to mine. He smiled softly at me as I swooned under his possessive scrutiny.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

Lost in his eyes his words made no sense to me.

"Huh?" I sighed.

The corner of his mouthed turned up into his familiar crooked grin.

"I'm sorry for abandoning you this morning. Am I forgiven yet? Or do I thoroughly need to make it up to you!"

He could be as thorough as he wanted to be with me in any way possible, I thought for a moment. Then thankful he could not hear my dark desires. I grinned at him.

"You're forgiven until tonight when I will want my apology."

He smiled wickedly at me in response and butterflies danced inside my stomach.

"I look forward to it then." he growled gently.

Biting my lip at him, I suddenly remembered I had a couple of questions to ask him.

"Where's Alice?" I asked curiously glancing over his shoulder to see the Volvo nowhere in sight.

"She and Jasper are parking my car in the garage then going for a hunt."

"Jasper was with you too? Why did you all leave this morning so suddenly, is everything alright?" I asked him.

"Everything is fine Bella." He stroked his cool fingers along my jaw line, distracting me for a moment.

"So where did you go?" I pushed inquisitively.

He paused for a very brief moment before answering, long enough for me to see that he debated for a second on his answer to me.

"It's nothing, just a little errand that's all." he smiled.

"Am I not to know?" I didn't know whether Edward was just not interested in the details or whether he was keeping information from me intentionally.

"It was Alice really; she wanted to go into town for something. She didn't want you to know about it though."

I stared at him curiously as I contemplated his response. Then my insides churned nervously.

"Is it something to do with the wedding? Has she started planning again? We've not even decided on a new date yet?" I realised.

Edward just smiled, but did not answer.

"Forget Alice." was all he said. Then he lowered his face to kiss my neck tenderly.

"I can't wait until tonight…" he muttered."Let's go inside".

I sighed knowing that Edwards need to satisfy his physical appetite for me was blissfully insatiable.

**EVAN'S POV**

True to his word Charlie picked me up and by the time we reached Forks and he parked his cruiser in front of my abandoned truck it was already 1.30pm.

I stood impatiently on the sidewalk watching hopefully as Charlie opened the driver's door and slipped behind the wheel of 'Old Red'.

_'Please start, please start'_ I chanted in my head. Charlie turned my key in the ignition and I almost jumped when I heard the loud roar of the engine as the truck burst into life. I stood staring in disbelief as Charlie turned his head to look at me questioningly. Then he turned the engine off and did it again. Red didn't disappoint and she roared once more. Charlie got out the truck and met me on the sidewalk.

"Seems fine to me Evan" he shrugged before turning back and looking at the truck curiously.

"I don't understand. It was dead, it just wouldn't start!" I tried convincing him. I wondered if I really was losing my marbles.

"I believe you Evan, it's just strange. Perhaps there's something loose in the engine."

"I don't care anymore, its working so I better get going." I had every intention of making my way to Port Angeles.

I'd beat him at his own game. Cullen tried to sabotage my plans and I had come back with a vengeance. _Well....Charlie had_. Edward must have underestimated my persistence. I did not react well to his threats...in fact. If anything he was just going to spur me on. I would not let him win..._whatever the hell game this was_?

"Wait a minute young lady!" Charlie cut in, catching my attention. "You are not going to Port Angeles today!" he said firmly.

"But the trucks okay!" I protested hurriedly.

"No Evan. I'm putting my foot down here. I'm not having you driving out in the middle of nowhere with a truck who's engine is mysteriously cutting out. You're not going today, I'm sorry. I want you to take the truck back to the house and then I want you to call Jacob and ask him when he has got any free time if he'll take look at it again."

"Charlie!" I whined in annoyance. Don't do this to me! I need to get away. I need to find something, anything? Proof, that I'm not a paranoid freak who is imagining stuff.

"Evan, come on. Don't argue with me please." he tried to reason with me.

"But I already tried to get a hold of Jacob, he's not home, I have no idea where he is today."

"Evan, I don't understand your urgency to get to Port Angeles today. Just let it go, besides. Look at the weather."

I glanced up at the sky to see thick black clouds hanging very low above us, a strong warm wind wiped around us in warning at what was coming.

"The weather is turning nasty. Looks like a storm's coming, and I want you back at the house before that rain starts." he demanded.

I was furious and I tried not to glare at him. I had never seen Charlie as a father but here he was acting in a very authoritive manner with me. And much to my reluctance I was going to have to abide by his rules.

"It wasn't forecast" I growled quietly at him.

"I know Evan but look; the weather is going to turn ugly very soon." He was staring up at the foreboding sky shaking his head. "And I better head back to the station".

Much to my utter irritation Charlie followed me all the way back to the house. To make sure the engine didn't 'cut out again' was what he'd told me. But I knew he was just making sure I didn't disobey him. As I pulled the truck up into the drive way and got out. Charlie tooted his horn and sped off out of sight. I considered for half a second on getting back into the truck but then the bloody torrential rain started and I raced inside the house for cover.

Staring out the window in disbelief at the impact of the heavy downpour smacking off the road I moaned.

_"I hate Edward Cullen,_" growling through gritted teeth.

I knew for certain that Edward or one of his mysterious siblings must have done something to my truck's engine while I'd been inside the shop earlier this morning to pick up snacks for my trip. It was the only explanation and I knew I was right one. But the one thing I could unfortunately not blame him for was his talent for predicting unforecast storms. Even _I knew_ that I couldn't drive all the way to Port Angeles in that rain.

* * *

The rest of the day passed agonizingly slow. I frequently called Jacob with no success. He had been completely M.I.A all day. Charlie returned around dinner time, we ate together and he informed me that he would be heading back out to work to do a double shift today. Before leaving he warned me under no circumstances to leave the house. The storm was being talked about on the radio and was to be fairly bad for the next 8 hours.

Staring out the window I watched the rain and wind, it was now very dark outside. The storm was bringing the night earlier than normal. Then suddenly I had an idea. I knew it was stupid and a bit desperate but I grabbed my raincoat from the coat rack in the hall and ran outside into the soaking rain before seeking refuge in the truck. I was drenched, but started the engine anyway without waiting.

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him." I tried to convince myself.

Yes I was officially the most impatient person I knew. Bored and frustrated, perhaps slightly losing it due to incomprehensible outside circumstances... I'd decided out the blue to head for La Push.

I needed to talk to someone. Someone who had some kind of inkling into what I was feeling right now. Someone, who had shown their distaste for The Cullen's, If I could not get a hold of Jacob Black on the phone I was going to wait for him until he turned up at his house.

Yeah it was stupid to try and attempt to drive in this weather but La Push wasn't _that _far from here. I could make it!

I knew that if I found Jake he wasn't going to look at the engine, I knew it didn't need checked out; the failure was due to Edwards's handy work. What I wanted to do was tell Jacob what exactly had happened. That even though I couldn't prove it; Edward Cullen had messed around with my truck in order to abduct and threaten me in his car. Surely Jacob would have plenty to say about that despite our treaty? I needed to talk to someone and he was the only person I knew who would believe me. I _needed someone on my side_.

Was that so wrong?

I raced the truck along the roads _a little too fast_. I felt a rush of adrenaline as the rain hammered against the windshield blurring my view slightly.

This was possibly one of the dumbest things I'd ever done. I was completely conscious of that fact. But I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and continued on relentlessly. Tree's rushed past me in the dark I realised that was fairly near La Push now, the thickness of the forest, indicating its proximity to me.

Deciding to try Jake one more time before turning up at his house uninvited, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket as I drove and tried to dial the number I knew by heart.

_Very, very, very stupid!_

Through my utter impatience and temporary insanity due to frustration of a ridiculous situation I found myself in I did an incredulously brainless thing!

It's like when you know you're fucking up big time, like you did the dumbest thing possible and you just happen to realise that fact as you're doing it. And there is absolutely nothing you can do to prevent it. You just watch it all unfold in front of you while your inner monologue screams...

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

The moment the wheels of the truck started sliding across the road, I dropped the cell immediately and grabbed the wheel with both hands. But it was too late. I completely lost control, I was driving _too fast_. The truck went veering off the road and straight into the blackness of the forest before slamming right into a large ominous tree.

I closed my eyes shut tight...I didn't even have a second to pray.

* * *

Blood.

The first thing I was conscious of was the fact I could taste blood in my mouth. I groaned and lifted my head slowly from the wheel which I had been slumped against.

A sharp pain shot up the back of my neck and I moaned. The next pain I was aware of was from my hairline. I lifted trembling fingers and felt the wetness and cause of the blood in my mouth.

A deep gash was bleeding freely as my hand followed the trail that travelled down my forehead, along my nose, curving around my mouth and along my chin. I could taste the metallic blood on my lips and I felt my stomach churn. A wave of nausea rushed through me at my sudden awareness of the severity of the situation. I was unsure of how badly injured I was exactly.

_Where was I?_

I couldn't see in front of me. Dazedly I unfastened my seatbelt and I tried opening the door, before I knew it I'd staggered outside.

I think I'd been holding my breath inside the truck. I needed to get outside to breathe.

The forest was dark; all I could see was the tree's that were immediately in front of me. The rain did not fall as heavily, I was protected by the thick canopy of tree's above. I turned to look back at road, but the truck had managed to come quite far off the road. I winced, bringing my hand up to the back of my neck and felt unsteady as my legs shook uncontrollably.

I was so near the Reservation. I tried to look back through the tree's to see if there was any indication of it nearby. I staggered forward struggling to focus properly in the darkness.

I stopped after what could only have been a couple of minutes. I couldn't see anything. My head was pounding and the blood still flowed. I turned back towards the truck. My ears ringing.

"The truck!" I said aloud.

I couldn't see it. I had not wandered that far from it but _I couldn't see it_. I couldn't even see the road now. Turning a few times, I felt confused. Another wave of nausea hit me this time stronger than before and my stomach heaved.

I felt confused and completely disorientated, my head was pounding now, I staggered and collapsed against a nearby tree. Holding my head in my hands I groaned. I reached for my cell. It wasn't there of course.

The panic hit me then and I felt the tears fall freely down my cheeks and I started sobbing.

"How could I be so stupid?" I whimpered to myself.

Nobody knew where I was. You couldn't even see the truck from the road, especially in this unforgiving weather. I realised that nobody would be looking for me any time soon and they certainly wouldn't be looking for me here. This was now a very serious situation and all I could do was cry.

After a few moments I managed to pull myself together. Maybe if I tried yelling someone might hear me? It was the only option left for me to try. I began then to pathetically call out.

"Someone please help! Help me!" I moaned. There was no volume to my voice.

"HELP ME!" I tried again, louder this time. Again and again I tried.

After an immeasurable amount of time I started calling out for Jacob. But after a short while I stopped that too. Because I knew that no one could hear me.

The dizziness was overpowering now, my head pounding. My eyelids were feeling heavy as my head hung back leaning awkwardly against the damp trunk of the tree.

How did this happen? _Why am I here_? Thoughts were becoming hazy, my mind was confused.

I was scared, and I got in the truck because..._he scared me! _Edward Cullen! He did something to me, to my truck!

I was trying to get to La Push because....?

_Why was I in the truck_? More nausea hit me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to concentrate.

There was a loud crack nearby and my eye's flashed open. It came from the nearby undergrowth directly ahead of me.

It sounded like a branch snapping under a heavy weight. I struggled to see in the black.

My vision was blurred, exaggerated blinking in order to focus.

And I stared ahead of me.

Horror, terror and panic, I blinked disbelieving at what _I thought I was seeing_.

Because what I thought was in front of me was a creature…………a, a monster!

There was some kind of animal. My eyes went wide. It was huge, an enormous, unnaturally enormous wolf.

I swallowed hard.

But I could feel the darkness already coming and I gladly welcomed it.

Because. I certainly did not want to be conscious when this beast began ripping me apart.


	20. Rescue Me

**CHAPTER 20 - RESCUE ME**

**Evan's POV**

Two large dark eye's stared into mine. Huge and round, almost human looking. They were entirely focused, and intent on consuming their prey; me! I was a willing victim, lying there waiting for him, the wolf. I was weak and powerless and he knew it.

That was the last thing I remembered.

Somewhere in the darkness I began to hear voices, they were unclear at first like a sort of humming in my ears but suddenly the volume returned as if someone had flicked a switch inside my head. There was many male voices, strong, deep tones blending together, they were all talking at once and it felt like an assault on my ears. They appeared to be hurried and excited as they spoke, the sound coming from all directions. It was disorientating.

My next sense to returned to me abruptly was 'touch.' The first feeling I became aware of was a great warmth engulfing my body like a cocoon before realising I was actually being held in someone's large strong arms. The heat radiated from them and I was overwhelmed by the comfort it brought me. I could feel the rain falling on my face from above, bringing a cool contrast compared to the rest of my body. It was then that I realised I was still outside and more likely still within the dark foreboding forest. But I was safe now. I'd been found, I was going to be rescued.

I could still see only blackness because I did not open my eyes, I don't think I actually could yet. My mind focused back on the voices again as I realised I was now able to separate them in my head to understand what was being said. My heart began pounding in my chest, listening to their frantic panicked voices. They were discussing me and what to do with me. I lay paralysed within my blanket of heat and listened.

"She's hurt badly, her face is covered in blood, look at her! Who knows where else she may be bleeding, it could be internal?" his voice worried.

"Maybe you shouldn't have moved her, she could have hurt her neck!" another voice accused.

"We need to get her to help as soon as possible………….Dr Cullen is nearer than the hospital!" the first man blurted out.

"**NO!" **he growled angrily.

My stomach leapt as I recognised this voice as it vibrated through me, it belonged to the man who held me in his warm arms, the one voice I wanted to hear above all others. Jacob Black.

"There is no fucking way we are taking her to the Cullen place, over my dead body!" Jake was absolutely furious at the mere suggestion of it.

"Look at her Jake, she's a mess. She needs help, its closer man!" this was the first voice I'd heard, and I now recognised it as Jacobs friend; Quil.

"Absolutely not! Its not happening so you can just forget about it. _Are you crazy Quil_? I am not carrying a bleeding girl into that house, its insane. The Cullen's are filthy leaches, they cannot control themselves. They are dangerous. I'm not offering her to them on a plate! The Cullen's cannot be trusted." his voice was full of venom and his body vibrated as he growled out the words.

"Its not safe Quil!" another voice cut in.

Not safe? I was trying to process in my head what they were saying but as the words 'not safe' entered my mind and I suddenly remembered the wolf, the creature that had stood before me waiting to tear me apart before any of this. We were not safe here. It must still be around and they had no idea, it could kill us all. The fear and panic rushed through me. I had to warn them, I had to try. Desperate to communicate with Jacob I tried to talk, to move my lips and make a sound. But all that came out my mouth was low groan.

They all became immediately silent, catching their attention.

"Shhhhhhh!" Jake warned them. But he did not try to talk to me. "The hospital and that's it guys! Okay? We don't have any more time to discuss this!" Jacob's voice was hushed but the words came out hurried. "Someone run back and get my truck, meet me here. I will carry Evan to the side of the road." I couldn't understand any of this. His voice was fading now and I realised I was drifting again into unconsciousness.

* * *

The sound of the Rabbit's engine rumbled. I was dry now and we were moving. I was obviously in Jacobs truck. My blanket of warmth was still wrapped tightly around me and I knew Jacob had me cradled in his arms. He was evidently not driving.

My eye's flickered open and I managed to focus on his face. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes dark and frightened, his brow was etched with worry. I could feel one of his large hands clamped down on my head, holding a piece of material to the wound there.

I felt a little stronger than before and attempted to speak again.

"Jacob….." I mumbled weakly.

His eye's suddenly shot down to mine, wide and anxious.

"Evan?" he whispered with a breathy tone.

"Jacob….Jacob…." I struggled, my voice sounded broken.

"Its alright Evan" he whispered gently. "I found you, we are getting you to help, it's going to be okay!" he promised.

I sighed as I stared into his familiar chocolate eye's and I wanted to wrap my arms tightly around his neck , I wanted to kiss his soft lips hard for saving me.

"I need….I need to tell you…" I croaked out.

"Shhhhhhh, Evan don't try to talk, just rest."

"I need to explain" I tried again.

"No." he dismissed. Then he smiled at me softly before shaking his head at me. "Why were you driving in that whether,? You silly girl, you could have….." but he couldn't finish the sentence and he swallowed hard.

"I needed …to see you Jake…I needed to get to you." I mumbled.

"What was so urgent that you nearly killed yourself trying to get to me Evan?" he shook his head once more.

"I had to tell someone, someone who I knew would believe me!"

"I don't understand Evan, believe what?" he looked confused.

"He warned me, he took me in his car."

The expression on Jacob's face suddenly changed and I couldn't read it.

"Who took you in his car?" his voice had become abruptly serious.

"You'll be angry……with me. I'm not supposed to talk about it." I said weakly.

"Who took you in his car?" he demanded.

"Edward!" I whispered.

Jacob's jaw clenched tightly.

"He was trying to stop me….he,……….. I tried to find out…and he….he did something to the truck." I wasn't making any sense now, I knew that but still carried on, trying to explain. My head ached as my mind became clouded.

Jacob made a strange sound, a rumble deep within his throat that turned into a low groan, almost like a growl.

"_He did something to the truck_….?" the words came out slowly, but I could hear the anger in his voice, the accusation.

"Not….the reason I crashed…." I tried to explain. "Before….he made it…. dead….he made me have to get in the car" I was frustrated. I couldn't get the words out. "He warned me, they knew what I was going to do…….because of what you said."

He shook his head, frustration in his voice. "I don't understand Evan!"

"They were with him!"

"Who?"

"Alice and Jasper……….they helped him. They planned it." I was becoming upset now. Angry with myself because I knew I wasn't explaining it they I'd wanted to.

Jacob was tense.

"I'm sorry…." my voice breaking.

"Rest Evan……..shhhh. We'll be at the hospital soon."

And I closed my eyes.

* * *

The noise of a door closing woke me abruptly. I opened my eyes and saw it was morning, the sun shone through the window on the left side of the room. My eye's scanned the space as I took in the unfamiliar surroundings of the hospital room. I couldn't remember anything from my cloudy conversation with Jacob in his truck up to this point now.

I tried to sit up in the bed, I felt sleepy. My mind was still a bit hazy but apart from that and a slight headache it was a vast improvement. I reached up to touch my forehead and could feel a swollen bump, my fingers brushed over what must have been stitches in my hairline and I winced. It stung.

Then I remembered the fact I'd crashed the truck and Charlie popped into my head.. _He was going to kill me_, he would have been absolutely furious when he found out I'd disobeyed him. Then there was my truck. It must be completely wrecked. I wanted to hide under the covers of the hospital bed.

The door suddenly opened then and I sat up abruptly.

A handsome young blonde man walked….no, glided into the room. His unusual eye's focused on me immediately, noticing I was awake he gave me a genuinely warm smile.

I returned the smile and felt my cheeks blush slightly. _Why did the doctor have to look like that_? I wondered with embarrassment. I glanced down at the hospital gown that clung loosely around my body and I folded my arms uncomfortably.

"Hello Evan, how are you feeling? I'm glad to see you awake." his voice was gentle but confident.

I paid closer attention to his face now. He looked tired, his skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes no doubt from working a nightshift in the hospital.

"I'm okay." I answered shyly.

He approached carefully and after a brief examination he began writing in his chart. Asking me questions as he did so. He kept the soft warm smile on his face and made me feel at ease. This man was not like most doctors in my opinion. My experience with my mom had not been a good one, we found a lot of them very impersonal. I glanced at his name badge trying to read it. He noticed and smiled again.

"I am sorry Evan, I'm Dr Cullen, I should have introduced myself."

I felt my brow furrow in confusion as I stared at him. Cullen? Surely not. He can't be _Edward's father_?

He seemed to understand.

"Your not Edward Cullen's father?" I asked unsure.

He smiled carefully.

"Yes that is correct."

"No….but you're…so young" then I felt my cheeks burn at my comment and I hung my head.

I heard him chuckle quietly.

"You're a lucky young lady Evan."

My eye's flashed up at him nervously.

"You escaped the car accident with just a concussion and laceration to your head. But I think we owe a lot to the boys from La Push who found you in the forest. I will come back and check on you in a little while and hopefully we can discharge you home later today."

"Thank you." was all I could think of to say.

"Would you like me to send your father in?"

"Charlie" I corrected without thinking.

He gave me an understanding look and nodded. "Charlie" he repeated.

"Yes please." I whispered.

The mysterious Dr Cullen headed for the door but before leaving he turned back towards me.

"It was really nice to finally meet you. I would have hoped under better circumstances obviously. Everyone is so relieved that you were not seriously injured, I'm sure we'll meet again very soon."

And then he was gone.

I stared at the door in disbelief. _That_ was Edward Cullen's father? Obviously I realised that he was adopted but still, he was so young…and so kind. I did not feel afraid of him unlike the way I felt whenever Edward or his siblings were anywhere near me. He seemed different. It confused me. I felt a pang of guilt when I thought of this mans sympathy for me while the whole time I was attempting to dig up dirt on his family. I hoped that guilt was just a temporary glitch.

The door opened again, not giving me time to continue my analysis of the situation.

Charlie entered the room, quickly closing the door behind him. I was shocked when I saw the expression on his face. A mixture of relief, worry and absolute exhaustion. I bit my lip nervously waiting for his tirade to start for my reckless behaviour.

But then I didn't give Charlie the chance to settle and he'd barely sat down next to me, I did not even allow him the opportunity to open his mouth when I panicked and started talking first.

"I'm sorry, I know what I did was really awful and I'm so sorry. I know I'm in trouble Charlie. I wrecked the truck, I'm really, really sorry. I shouldn't have sneaked out, I should have listened , I know your angry." I blurted out quickly.

His forehead creased in confusion for a moment as he listened to my rushed words. Then he slowly shook his head. His next gesture took my by surprise. Charlie leaned towards me and wrapped his arms around me instantly. He held me tight and just hugged me.

I heard myself gasp a little startled.

"I don't care about the stupid truck Evan, I care about you." he whispered into my hair, he was upset.

The strangest rush of emotion hit me from no where at Charlie's unusual intimate gesture, I stopped breathing, I was completely taken aback by it.

He pulled away then to study me and examine my face but not for my reaction to his actions, to give me the once over and survey the damage of the accident. He was taking his time to make sure I really was okay.

Then he looked into my eye's, his were still anxious and he appeared to be sad.

"I promised your mother I would take care of you, that I would keep you safe." he shook his head with shame. "I've failed."

I gulped. I didn't know how to feel. Immense guilt for starters, then regret followed quickly by an emotion I really didn't anticipate…..love? It caught me by surprise, I couldn't understand it and I felt utterly overwhelmed.

It was the first time I'd felt any kind of affection towards Charlie and I didn't know what to do with it. I was numb. Did Charlie really care about me? Like how a father should do for his daughter? Could he?

"I'm sorry" I gulped, my voice barely audible. "This was not your fault!" I tried to convince him. _No it was Edward Cullen's._

"Yes it was." he muttered, though more to himself.

We were both quiet for a short while.

"There are a couple of people outside waiting to see you!" Charlie said suddenly. Trying to lift the mood.

"There are? Who?" I asked him enthusiastically, glad to change the subject.

"Bella and Jacob, they are sitting together just outside the door." he smiled.

But my face dropped.

Jacob and Bella _together? _

* * *

**Authors Note**

First I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Its always good to get some feedback . The next chapter will be back to Bella's POV, hopefully there will be some confrontations…(grins wickedly).


	21. Reunion

**Authors Note:**

Okay a little note from me before you start the next chapter (I normally don't do this). I just wanted to clear a few things up that people had commented on.

I know that a few of you think that Evan's is quite mean. I wanted her to be this way, and to write a story where the key character did not worship Edward & Bella. I wanted things to be difficult for them…LOL. Evan (the little monster) is unpredictable with her behaviour and emotions because she is still grieving and is angry about the changes in her life. She is selfish and sometimes nasty because she won't face up to what's happened to her.

In the last chapter Jacob would not take Evan to the Cullen's house, not because he doesn't trust Dr Cullen but because the house is full of vampires that don't have the same self control as he does. The fact she was bleeding was the main reason for this and obviously the temptation would have been difficult to resist for some of them. He wanted to take her to the hospital because it was safer.

Also Jacob is being careful with Evan for his own reasons. He wants to tell her certain things but can't at the moment. He's always holding back but won't be able to for much longer…(Mwha ha ha!)

Hope that's cleared things up.

X

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 - REUNION**

**Bella's POV**

Dinner time was always bizarre in the Cullen house, being the only one who actually used the kitchen for what it was designed for was _interesting_. Alice watched a lot, I assumed it was more of a novelty for her. She would watch me prepare, cook and finally eat my food. Sometimes it got very annoying and I would have to ask her to go away.

"_That actually tastes nice to you_?" she'd ask in disbelief.

"Yes Alice, _I am human!" _I'd remind her.

"For now…" she'd mutter.

Thank fully tonight Alice was not around to entertain herself with my need to consume food. It had actually been unusually quiet and I'd found myself alone for more or less the last hour. Alice had asked Edward upstairs a while ago and he'd never returned. It wasn't until I was cleaning up after dinner that I found myself glancing up to the ceiling with curiosity, wondering what was actually going on up there.

Our room is where I found them together, my curiosity had gotten the better of me. But upon my arrival I observed a very tense looking Edward. I glanced at Alice for some kind of explanation and I was surprised to see that she had a strange uneasy expression on her face, she almost looked perplexed.

"What's going on?" I asked her suspiciously.

Alice's eye's darted over to Edwards, they stared at each other for a moment as if they were having a silent conversation, which I knew they probably were. It was almost as if she were seeking his permission to answer my question. But it was Edward who spoke up.

"I've had Alice keeping tabs on Evan" his voice was serious and his normally warm topaz eye's seemed distant and cold

"_You have_?" surprise in my tone, he'd never mentioned this to me before.

He glanced back at toward Alice then, his lips were pressed tightly together, he still seemed apprehensive. Something wasn't right here.

"What's going on?" I demanded. They were keeping something from me, I could feel it.

"We've been trying to restrict her movements" his voice had a hard edge to it.

"_Trying.." _Alice chirped in sarcastically.

"Has something happened?" I asked anxiously. "Why would you do that and why didn't you tell me?".

"I didn't think it was necessary to involve you, we had it under control Bella" he told me dismissively.

I shook my head at him, trying not to be offended by his behaviour.

"Okay, tell me what's going on here Edward. I know your worried because I can see in your eye's no matter how hard you try to disguise it from me." I tilted my head at him waiting for him to respond.

Edwards expression shifted again and his brows furrowed as he focused on Alice.

"No! We shouldn't have" he snapped at her. Responding to a question that only he could hear, his tone surprised me.

"I had it under control" he repeated as he turned back towards me.

Who was he trying to convince here, me or himself? I decided to ignore Edward now and walked towards Alice.

"What did you just say to him?"

But instead of answering me she looked nervously at him again, seeking his further permission to continue. I stepped in front of her, blocking her view.

"_Alice_?" I pushed.

"I said that we should have told you what we were doing" she said quietly.

"And what was that?" I asked sharply.

Edwards smooth voice broke my concentration as he began speaking behind me, answering the question I'd asked her.

"Alice had a vision….." I turned, my eye's burning into his. "Evan was making her way to Port Angeles this morning. We had to stop her, we had to prevent her from taking the trip for two reasons."

"_And they were_?"

"She was going to try and prove that we had lived…..or, as she believes , our family had lived here in Forks previously. She wanted to find out our secrets, she knows the family has one and that we lie about our past, she intended to do some research, she would have discovered things.."

I shook my head in confusion.

"How does she know that?" I asked in disbelief. "How could she know that you lived here before, that you have secrets?"

"I suspect someone has being saying more than they should have…" Edward commented bitterly, clenching his jaw.

"Disgusting dog…." snarled Alice in response.

"Jake?!" I said surprised. "Jake's been giving Evan information??" I couldn't believe he would be so careless.

"Not intentionally or even blatantly I would assume. Jacob is not stupid, he has to protect his pack as we must protect our coven. But Evan seems to have been listening carefully to everything he has ever said to her, she has put two and two together and come up with five. She's not exactly right but if she keeps working on it, she is going to discover certain things it would be wise for her _not_ to know." his voice solemn.

"Understatement.." hissed Alice behind me.

"You said two reasons…what was the other?" I refused to break eye contact with him.

"The storm. As we know it wasn't forecast. Evan would have run into it on her journey back from Port Angeles" he paused briefly, studying me with uneasy eyes. "Alice saw her loose control of the truck".

I stared at him in shock. My mouth hung open, the I turned back towards Alice seeking confirmation.

"_You saw this?"_

"Yes…but it's not changed! That's the problem and now she has disappeared completely and I can't see her at all."

"She's what?" I asked aghast.

"Alice, it could just mean that she is with Jacob…….we know that is the way it was when Bella used to _disappear_" he tried to stress, the memory making his jaw clench tightly again.

But she shook her head, unconvinced.

"Why did you keep this from me Edward?" I felt betrayed and angry for being lied to. He'd promised he wouldn't do that to me again, he was supposed to share everything with me. He was supposed to trust me.

He looked disappointed at my reaction but not surprised, like he'd expected it.

"I didn't want to worry you. We took action in order to protect her, I had no choice."

"You all disappeared this morning. Where did you go?" I demanded. "You took Jasper?" I remembered then realised the significance of this.

"I had to let her know that I could not allow her to threaten my family, we only wanted to stress that _her _family was the most important thing to her, that she should appreciate it, that it would be wise not to make enemies of them". Edwards voice was in control, he sounded calm as the words came out his mouth. But his eye's were not as confident. He tried to read my expression with trepidation.

"Details…?" was all I responded with.

"We kidnapped her…" Alice cut in, her melodic voice was inappropriately chirpy.

"I made sure her truck would not co-operate and remain stationary. I appeared at a convenient moment and I drove her home, we all accompanied her back to Charlie's house. I wanted to ensure she was safe and without her truck. Jasper was there to keep her at ease, I had everything covered."

"You probably scared her though" I realised. Remembering how intimidating they all could be when the Cullen's still held the mystery factor and you didn't know the facts. Perhaps Evan's behaviour was not so difficult to comprehend. Putting myself in her shoes for a few seconds, I saw things in a different light. I felt a pang of sympathy and began to understand her a little easier. If I were Evan and arrived in Forks and encountered Edward as she had would I have acted in the same way? This _was_ the Cullen's, I was obsessed with Edward from the moment I'd laid my eyes on him. Would it not be so hard to understand Evan to be just as intrigued and intimidated?

"So what now? What do we do now? Alice's vision has not changed and now she can't see her at all? What's the plan Edward?" I wasn't willing to waste anymore time. As upset as I was with him for lying to me we needed to take action. He wanted to be control well now it was time for him to make some decisions because I was at a loss.

"We wait.." he said simply.

I frowned at him, my intolerance was overbearing.

"Why don't we just call her?" I bit back.

"Call her then" he said in defeat. "You think we would be standing here doing nothing if I thought she would answer?" the edge in his voice was clearly evident.

"Don't Edward. Don't be that way with me. _She's my sister_!" I snapped. My sudden loyalty towards her confused me.

"I think I have been more than understanding of that fact, I have done all that I can with this situation and I am at a loss at any more than I can do to improve it Bella".

I sighed heavily with frustration and took a deep breath trying not to loose my temper. Turning my back on Edward I silently paced the room.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring………………_

I stopped instantly, mid stride hearing the house phone downstairs. Carlisle must have answered because silence soon followed.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly.

I turned sharply around to face them both. The expression on Edwards face frightened me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice made me jump and I turned to see him standing in the open doorway. I stared at him silently, waiting ..

"We need to go to the hospital."

* * *

As we arrived at the Emergency Room, Charlie was already waiting for me, expecting me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly to hug me. He was anxious and very tense. Carlisle wasted no time and disappeared behind the doors of a 'staff only' domain in the hospital.

I had arrived alone. Edward and I had not exactly parted on good terms and things were left stressed between us.

"Char…..Dad! What's happening, all I know is that's been an accident. Is she alright." the words rushing out my mouth.

"She crashed the truck Bella! She took it off the road near the Reservation and right into the forest hitting a tree." Alice's premonition, _she was right_!

The panic in Charlie's voice frightened me.

"How bad?" was all I could say.

"I'm not sure, they're not telling me anything. All I know is that she has a head injury. _I need to find Jacob_!" his eye's darted around the emergency room waiting area nervously.

"What? I don't understand."

"She snuck out. I specifically told her to stay at home but I was working. She took the truck out in _that _weather so she could get to La Push. _That stupid truck_, I should have taken the keys off her after all the problems she's had with it today, this is my fault. I just don't understand her desperation to get out to the Reservation?" he was shaking his head. "Stupid truck" he repeated. "This is all because of the engine failed this morning, she was so impatient for Jacob to look at it".

My stomach did a summersault. I felt the blood drain from my face. Edward! Knowing his actions this morning were partially to blame for this. Bella was trying to get to Jacob because Edward had frightened her, it's the only thing I could think of. "

"Thank god the boys found her…" Charlie cut in, dragging me from my thoughts.

"Did Jacob find her?"

"Yes, it was Jake and his friends who brought her in, I have no idea how they knew she was out there. Just down to pure luck, I don't know the whole story yet……….I need to find Jacob.!" he began pacing impatiently.

The pack must have been out tonight.

I swallowed hard.

Carlisle appeared then, both of us jumped at the sound of his voice, neither of us noticing his abrupt arrival by our sides.

"Chief Swan…" he began.

"Don't be silly Carlisle, Charlie…" he corrected.

"I just wanted to let you know that Evan is okay. It's not serious. She has a bad concussion, some cuts and bruises. There's a laceration on her forehead that needed stitched but she's fine. I'm keeping her in overnight for observation, she's sleeping now."

Charlie's whole frame seemed shudder as he sighed deeply, relief washing over him.

"Thank you Carlisle. Can I see her?" he asked.

"Not right now Charlie, they are moving her upstairs to a room. Why don't you go home, get some rest. She really is going to be fine".

But Charlie insisted on staying, I agreed to stay also. I should be here too, she was my sister despite the lack of closeness between us. This whole incident made me realise that I only have a short time to try and make some peace between us both, to try and improve our relationship. Even if it was one sided I had to at least try. I was going to be marrying Edward and I would ultimately be leaving. Somehow, I had no idea how exactly, I had to try and make this work.

I knew now that Edward was more frustrated with Evan that he was letting on. She was coming between us and he was likely to take things farther than he should do in order to control her. He did not like it when he wasn't in control of a situation. Evan was confusing us all. The issue of Edward keeping things from me was another matter altogether and one we were going to have to talk about, that, I was not going to look forward to because this issue did leave me feeling very angry.

Charlie and I were sent to a quieter waiting area down the corridor, more for friends and family. But upon our arrival I was faced with something I did not expect, which was rather naive under the circumstances.

Turning a corner we were faced with Jacob Black and the boy's from La Push. Their massive forms took up most of the few seats that were scattered around. I gulped as four pairs of large dark eye's focused on me all at once. One pair in particular leaving me breathless because this was the first time in weeks and weeks that I had seen my former best friend Jacob Black. He was leaning against a wall, slightly slouched. I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me, he just stared down at me intensely with a hood gaze through his choppy black hair. I stomach leaped nervously, the sudden pull inside left me feeling queasy.

"Jake!" Charlie's voice caught his attention and I was temporarily freed from his probing eye's.

I quickly retreated to the opposite side of the room and took a seat as Charlie began gathering details of Evan's rescue and journey to the hospital. Charlie gushed with gratitude, thanking them all individually. Now that we were here and they had the knowledge that Evan was not seriously hurt, all headed home, all except Jacob Black. He insisted profusely to Charlie that he would be staying, all night if he had to. Jacob was adamant that he wanted to see Evan as soon as she was awake. Charlie didn't argue, he was still so grateful for what he'd done for her. I wondered nervously what exactly was going on between these two, why did Jacob need to speak to her so urgently?

And so it came to be that I was to spend an entire night within close proximity of someone I loved , missed and had hurt deeply. Jacob refused to say a word to me and I knew too well that his feelings towards me were far from amiable. Embittered distrust and betrayal about covered the vibes I was receiving from across the room. I felt very uncomfortable. Charlie noticed but did not highlight the fact things were extremely awkward between us, he opted to mind his own business and ignore it.

I would occasionally glance up to meet Jacob's dark oppressive stare, and immediately look away. How had things come to this?

I don't remember when exactly but I'd eventually succumbed to sleep. I awoke abruptly when I felt someone nudging me as I sat awkwardly, half slumped on a chair. Opening my eye's I realised it was almost light and I wondered what time it was, very early I assumed. I rubbed my neck which was now painfully stiff and burned uncomfortably.

It was then I noticed a hot steaming plastic cup of coffee sitting on the floor next to my feet. I glanced up confused to see that Jacob walking away to stand by the window with his back to me, drinking his own coffee slowly.

I felt a pang of emotion inside me for him. To know that despite his clear hatred of me he'd done this small kind gesture. I missed Jacob so much, the cold emptiness between us hurt bitterly. I scanned the room, Charlie was sitting in the corner quietly watching. He gave me a small smile which I returned.

I returned my focus on my former friend.

"Jacob?" I bit my lip nervously.

I noticed his shoulders tense ever so slightly but he didn't turn, he continued to stare outside, he had no intention of acknowledging me.

"Jacob?" I tried again, I could hear the desperation in my voice. I gulped heavily.

Still nothing.

Charlie gave me a sympathetic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

I was so relieved when a nurse suddenly arrived, she told Charlie that Evan was awake and with Dr Cullen. We all made our way to her room to wait outside, a few moments later Carlisle came out. He told us that she was fine and that she would be discharged in a few hours. Charlie made his way inside the room and Carlisle quickly thanked Jacob again, telling him if not for his actions Evan would be in much worse situation. Jake ignored him. It was uncomfortable. Carlisle departed quickly then, telling me he would see me at home later.

I didn't miss Jacob rolling his eyes dramatically.

And then, we were alone. For the first time in I don't know how long. I found myself within arms length of him, and there was no one around to interrupt us. I gulped heavily again, feeling the bile rise up my throat.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" I asked him, surprised by my sudden confidence. I think it was nerves that made me blurt out the question.

"As long as I feel like it!" he muttered coldly.

I closed my eyes briefly at the sound of his voice and sighed quietly. At least he spoke.

We both stood side by side with our backs leaning against the wall.

"Thank you Jacob" trying to sound genuine.

From my peripheral vision, I could see him turn to stare at me with a questioning glare. I met his eye's apprehensively. His warm russet skin was creased along his forehead, he didn't understand.

"For finding her, you saved her you know…." I told him. But his lips pulled back a little, it surprised me. Almost as if he were holding back a snarl.

"Wouldn't have had to if it hadn't been for your freak vampire boyfriend." he snapped.

My mouth hung open, completely taken aback by his harsh tone.

"Edward didn't make Evan crash the truck Jacob." I retorted.

He scoffed at me.

"There's no point having this conversation Bella" he dismissed, shaking his head.

Hearing him say my name brought back a hundred memories all at once, I bit my lip again trying to control my emotions.

"I think we _should_ have this conversation Jacob" I pushed bravely on. "I think we have a lot of things to talk about".

"Just leave it, if you had any sense you'd shut up right now!" he warned me.

"Don't talk to me like that Jake!" I pleaded, genuinely hurt. "Since when was I your complete and utter enemy, we used to be best friends".

"Since you decided to marry that leach and kill yourself" he growled "since that leach you worship decided to threaten someone completely innocent because she can see him for what he really is" he added sharply.

"Your wrong…you don't know anything" I challenged.

"Why are you both still here? Why don't you marry each other and leave here, leave us all alone..?"

I shook my head at him in defeat.

"I miss you, I care about you despite what you think of me. I can't change that. And I can't change who I fell in love with, I'm sorry I hurt you" my voice broken.

"I don't really care anymore. Your hurting people Bella, hurting people _I_ care about." he said seriously.

I frowned at him.

"_Evan_?" I asked confused.

He turned to me then, his face suddenly furious as if I'd said something utterly inappropriate.

"You all seem to have forgotten the fact that she has no family and her mother just died, you have no idea what she's going through." he snapped.

"We _are_ her family…we.." I tried to reply but Jake cut me off.

"You are strangers to her, when will you all realise that…" he dismissed.

I paused a moment letting his words sink in.

"So are you" I said quietly.

"But I know her, I know how she, …she feels…" he paused mid sentence his voice stuttering, he suddenly glanced at me nervously as if he'd said something wrong. "I know what its like to lose a parent …" he said quickly before turning away from my probing eyes'.

There was something else though, something he wasn't saying and I couldn't understand it.

"I see" I said. But I didn't.

He glanced at me uneasily and my brow furrowed in confusion. He noticed and called my bluff.

"What do you see?" he growled.

The door opened suddenly, interrupting us. Charlie stood staring at as both.

"Evan would like to see you…." he said.

Jacob and I both stared at each other curiously.

"Jacob….she'd like to talk to you" Charlie continued.

Relief seemed to wash over his face and his eye's broke from mine as he made his way inside the room, shutting the door at his back and leaving me alone outside standing next to my father.


	22. Guardian

**CHAPTER 21 - GUARDIAN**

**Evan's POV**

* * *

"There are a couple of people outside waiting to see you!" Charlie said suddenly. Trying to lift the mood.

"There are? Who?" I asked him enthusiastically, glad to change the subject.

"Bella and Jacob, they are sitting together just outside the door." he smiled.

But my face dropped.

Jacob and Bella _together? _

* * *

I felt myself insides coil up tightly at the thought of it. No! This was not good, this is not what I wanted. Had my actions brought these two back together again? Jacob was the only person I had who I felt was on _my_ side. Someone who felt the same way about the Cullen's as I did, someone who was not a member of the Bella fan club. If they are on good terms again then why would Jacob bother wasting his time hanging out with me? He was _my _friend not hers. Why'd she have to get everything?

Completely absorbed in my frantic insecure thoughts I barely caught Charlie mumbling something to me.

"Huh?" I asked, trying to tune back into the real world.

"I said , do you want me to send them in?" Charlie frowned. "_Are you feeling okay Evan_?" he worried.

I did not want to see Bella…the only person I wanted to see was Jacob, trying to get to him was the reason I was in this hospital bed in the first place.

"Um, my heads still a bit fuzzy. I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep until they discharge me.." I faked a yawn.

"No problem Evan, I will head home and pick up a change of clothes for you and be back soon." he promised.

"Thanks Charlie, tell Bella thanks for being here I'll see her later, if that's okay?".

"Sure, she'll understand. We are just so relieved your alright." he gave me a warm smile.

"I'd like to see Jacob though, just for a little while. I really need to thank him for what he did." I just needed to talk to him in private. I felt bad lying to Charlie and trying to push him out the room.

"Of course, Jacob's in my good books indefinitely after this incident." he joked but there was a very serious edge to his tone.

"Was he not already..?" I teased.

"More so than ever now.." Charlie retorted.

He leaned forward and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead, careful to avoid my bump and stitches.

"See you soon kid."

He smiled one more time and left the room.

A moment later the door re opened and the colossal Jacob Black entered, quickly closing the door behind him. My mood lifted immediately when I saw the massive grin on his face, he seemed very happy to see me. It was impossible not to return his smile. He walked straight over to the bed and without hesitation sat down on it so he was only inches from me.

"Hey trouble.." he chuckled.

"Hey yourself" I grinned back.

All my insecurities concerning Bella were quickly forgotten.

Jacob reached out suddenly brushing some of the dark red hair away from my face to get a better look at the wound on my forehead, the abrupt action should have startled me, especially because Jacobs hands were like shovels but I was surprised by the fact that I'd almost expected it. I could feel the heat radiating from his long fingers and I was drawn to it, leaning towards him.

"That looks a lot better compared to the last time I saw you" he observed. "_Are you okay?_" now serious, dark eye's focused on mine.

"Thanks to you" I said honestly.

Jacob stared more intently but his expression remained soft. He opened his mouth a little, I thought he was about to say something _or wanted to _but his breath suddenly hitched inside his throat and he remained silent.

I didn't feel uncomfortable under his scrutiny, the opposite in fact. I took this quiet moment to study his face carefully, his russet skin was beautifully smooth and warm as always. The subtle shadows under his eye's told me he'd had little or no sleep last night. He had such large brown eye's ……_his eyes?_ From no where I got the strangest feeling. It was like they reminded me of something but I couldn't quite think what? I felt my brow furrow just a little and when I did so Jacob unconsciously mimicked me. I tried not to smile.

"How did you find me?" I asked suddenly.

"Lucky I guess…" was all he responded with. I noticed him bite his bottom lip briefly. "Do you remember anything?" he asked.

The memory of him holding me in his arms and our last conversation flooded my thoughts.

"I remember being driven to the hospital in your truck".

Jacob nodded.

"We need to talk more about that Evan.." his tone now sober. "I need to know exactly what happened…._the treaty's been lifted_" he added, raising an eyebrow.

With permission fully granted to mention certain parties I told Jacob my version of events from my ill fated trip to Port Angeles sabotaged by the Cullen's, subsequent abduction and subtle threat from Edward until finally my foolish attempt to reach Jacob during last nights horrendous weather. I don't think I paused for a breath and by the time I was finished I studied Jacob's face carefully trying to gage his reaction.

His expression was unreadable.

"Your angry with me" I accused nervously, "you think I'm crazy."

"No!" was all he said. He leaned closer towards me, so we were a few inches apart, I could feel his hot breath on my face. It smelled like coffee. "I need you to promise me something….._please Evan_" the quick change of his tone confused me.

I felt myself frown.

"Okay" I said unsure, before I even knew what I was agreeing to.

"Let it go! I'm asking you. Stay away from him, from all of them. Just trust me" Jacob sounded like he was practically begging me. My mouth hung open, I was confused.

"I want to know the truth" I appealed.

"And I want you to stop this…" his voice deep and hard with determination. "Let me deal with Edward. I'll make sure he comes no where near you again!" he told me confidently but his jaw clenched as he mentioned Edward's name.

I sighed quietly, realising what he asked of me. I didn't want to promise. There was still so many questions left unanswered. Like the conversation I'd overheard when he thought I was unconscious in the forest. When they debated on taking me to the Cullen house, Jacob's disgust at the mere thought of it. His fear of them. He'd called them '_filthy leaches'_, he'd said they were '_dangerous_' and that it '_wasn't safe for me'_. What did all of this really mean? Something very sinister was going on and he was trying to protect me.

Jacob suddenly took my hand in his and held it tightly, this surprised me and the breath caught in my throat. His hand burned as he gently squeezed mine. His long fingers wrapping around it easily.

"_Promise me_" he asked again, the full force of his dark eyes bore into mine and I could not refuse him.

"Okay Jacob…I promise" conceding.

He quickly released my hand, it felt suddenly too cold and I wished that he hadn't, immediately missing the heat of his touch.

"I remember something…." I whispered quietly, changing the subject.

Jacob glanced at me cautiously.

"What do you remember?" From the expression on his face I knew he thought it might have something to do with his comments regarding the Cullen's. But I wasn't going to go there now.

"I saw something in the forest….after the accident."

"What did you see?" his voice sounded wary.

"You'll think I'm crazy…" I whined shaking my head at the memory of it.

"Tell me Evan.." his voice now very soft.

"Some kind of animal…a, a huge beast!" I whispered the words so quietly "It looked like a wolf…but wasn't!" I shook my head confused. "It was too big!" I realised.

Jacob said nothing.

"I thought it was going to kill me…" my voice sounding more skittish, "I thought it was going to tear me apart" I confessed anxiously.

"Were you scared?" I paused, it was not the response I'd expected from him. I'd assumed he would have queried whether I'd actually really seen it in the first place.

"_Of course_." Was that not obvious? I frowned. "You think I imagined it don't you?"

"No!" he said simply.

"_But I don't understand what I saw Jake_?" I shook my head. "Do you think that its possible, that there is something out there, some kind of freakishly large wolf?" I asked in disbelief.

But Jacob just shrugged, he almost seemed indifferent. I tilted my head slightly at his strange reaction.

"Maybe I should have mentioned it to Charlie…" I muttered…but more to myself.

"Don't!" he cut in. "You don't know what you saw Evan. If there are dangerous animals living in the forest it's because they belong there, its their territory. The human's are the ones who don't belong in there." he didn't sound worried at all by what I thought I'd seen.

Perhaps he doubted me.

"Maybe it was a bear…" I contemplated, now uncertain. _I was beginning to doubt myself._

"Whatever it was, it never touched you….so don't worry about it!" he tried to assure me.

"_But you live there_…I worry about you Jacob!" I said desperately.

"_You do?" _he asked genuinely. Did my concern for him seem that surprising?

"Yes! You're the only friend I have here…you're the only one who seems to understand me!" I gushed. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and hung my head embarrassed by my sudden openness. But then Jacob startled me by taking my hand in his again, this time clasping our fingers together. Heat radiated from his rough skin, I gasped quietly at the intimacy of this simple gesture. I'd rarely touched anyone since I came to Forks. Why did something so innocent affect me so deeply, especially when it came from Jacob Black?

I stared into his eye's but he was no longer looking at mine, his were focused on our clasped fingers, seemingly fascinated by them.

I tried desperately to control the feelings inside of me that suddenly seemed to be out of control. Unfamiliar emotions coursed through me. Emotions I had been intent on blocking since promising myself never to feel anything for anyone ever again. Jakes hand burned mine. I could feel the elevation of my heart rate, my stomach spasmed nervously, my mouth was suddenly dry. My hand was on fire, he was so warm, I remembered when that searing heat had cocooned me earlier. And I wanted so desperately to feel the comfort I only seemed to feel when I was safe in his thick, strong arms. Why was Jacob the only person who made me feel completely safe?

This crush. These feelings I was having for him were becoming increasingly out of my control. _I had to keep in control._ I mentally berated myself. I bit my lip for relief. Trying to feel something else…anything else but this.

His chocolate eye's glanced up, catching mine. Why was I feeling dizzy? Had I taken a breath?

"You scared me.." he almost whispered.

I gasped a little at the sound of his voice. Air rushed into my lungs and I tried not to gulp, I hoped he hadn't noticed I had temporarily stopped breathing.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"When I found you….._like that_…the blood!" he explained.

His eye's burned like his touch.

"Oh.." still breathless. I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice again. "I was very stupid….wasn't I?" acknowledging my reckless actions.

He gave me a half smile.

"Lets just say…I hope it's a while before your behind the wheel of any kind of vehicle again" and then he chuckled to himself.

"Well the trucks a wreck so that shouldn't be too difficult to guarantee" I assured him.

"I hope so, or I will have to act as your guardian, preventing you from any more foolish behaviour." he teased.

"Guardian…?" I laughed.

"I'm sure Charlie would like the sound of that" I jested.

"I'm sure he would" Jacob agreed and grinned widely.

I was staring at him, then, before I knew what I was doing I leaned in quickly to kiss him gently on the cheek. But the second my lips touched his smooth russet skin I felt his cheek tighten suddenly.. I pulled back awkwardly only to notice that Jacob was completely rigid.

"I'm sorry.." I gasped embarrassed.

I felt instantly uncomfortable, my cheeks flushed. Even his clasped fingers that were still intertwined with my own were now stiff.

"I …I ..just wanted…to thank you…for…, for helping me" I stuttered gracelessly.

My eye's nervously searched his face, confused at how I had offended him so deeply.

But Jacob's eye's were wide and seemed like they were on fire.

"J..Jacob?" I whispered timidly.

His cheek tightened once more and his full lips parted slightly. I could smell the hot breath on my face again.

Then the absolute unthinkable happened,.

Jacob began leaning in towards me, his eyes still locked with mine. I froze, I completely stopped breathing. When his dark penetrating gaze flickered lower focusing on my lips I knew what was coming. His lips met mine in a sudden rush, full hot lips pressed against my own with urgency.

I closed my eyes. An unfamiliar excitement coursed through my veins, it pulsed. Next came the pounding of my rapid heartbeat in my ears. It seemed to thud so heavily and I could hear nothing else.

Jacobs free hand lost its way into back of my hair, holding me still for him. His lips moved over mine, he kissed me hard with a craving that astonished me. I was frightened, exhilarated, overwhelmed and completely possessed by him.

When the heat of his tongue slid past his lips sliding across mine I inhaled sharply startled by the sensation. He reacted immediately by pushing beyond my now parted lips to deepen the kiss with untamed boldness, searching out my tongue to clash with his. Jacob was fierce, almost unrestrained. He kissed me so fervently that I was entirely consumed by his blatant emphatic desire. When his hand roughly fisted erratically in my hair I responded with an uncontrolled, almost guttural groan.

Abruptly he released me, it was as sudden as his initial capture.

My mouth hung open, my breaths were shallow as I panted from swollen wet lips. Opening my eyes hazily I glimpsed Jacob's still hungry gaze, penetrating me.

We then both jumped with unexpected surprise when the door of the small room abruptly opened.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as I can. Keep reviewing guys! Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to do it, I really appreciate your feedback.

Pixie


	23. Secrets & Revelations

**CHAPTER 23 - SECRETS & REVELATIONS **

**Evan's POV**

_Abruptly he released me, it was as sudden as his initial capture. _

_My mouth hung open, my breaths were shallow as I panted from swollen wet lips. Opening my eyes hazily I glimpsed Jacob's still hungry gaze, penetrating me. _

_We then both jumped with unexpected surprise when the door of the small room abruptly opened._

Our locked eye's broke apart as we both brought our focus in unison to the now open door where a curious nurse stared at us both. Her eye's darted between the two of us before finally resting on me. The older woman then seemed to press her lips together impatiently as she pulled her attention away from me to glare at Jacob, seemingly irked by his presence in the room.

"I'm sorry you will have to leave" she said hastily. "I have to take some bloods before discharge.." she added curtly.

My initial reaction was 'no', I didn't want this interruption. I felt an uncomfortable panic rise within me. I stared at Jacob intensely. He seemed to sense this, and turned back towards me, his dark eye's fastened themselves to mine once more. We both just stared at each other, I could feel a change in Jacob and the atmosphere seemed awkward. I blamed the impulsive arrival of the unwanted third party.

The silence was broken once more by the nurses impatient tone.

"Would you like a moment?" she asked confused by our behaviour, had she not realised she'd walked in on something she shouldn't have? Could she not sense the overwhelming tension between us. I did! It seemed to verberate off the four walls of the small room.

We both unfortunately answered her question at exactly the same time….

"**No****…****Yes**" we said union.

My jaw dropped marginally at Jacobs answer…. 'No'. _What? _No? Why did he say that?

I heard the nurse sigh heavily. She probably frowned also but I was not looking at her, I was still staring at those dark intense chocolate eyes.

"I will return in a couple of minutes" she muttered sarcastically.

I heard the door shut behind her.

Then there was silence.

Jacob dark gaze seemed to be wavering, I could see him struggle behind his outwardly focused stare, desperate to remain in control of something I did not understand. I was confused, a little numb perhaps by what had just taken place between us. I knew that when the initial shock of this situation wore off, I would be in serious 'freak out' mode. Thankfully I was no where near that stage yet. I swallowed hard.

My brow furrowed as I internally agonised. I did not understand him. I just stared, waiting. But Jacob continued to say nothing, only his eye's told me that he had conflicting emotions.

"Jacob?" I finally spoke, my question came out my mouth in a breathy tone.

I saw his chest rise a little like he took in a breath but held it. He was silent and did not say a word, though I could see in his eye's that he had plenty to say to me.

"You want to leave….." this was not a question, because I already knew how he'd replied to the nurse. But I didn't understand why he said 'no'. It was more of a reminder to push him into talking to me. I did not hide my hurt when I said the words though.

"No…." he whispered, shaking his head slightly. A flicker of emotion crossed his features, 'he didn't want to hurt me' I realised.

"_But I should_!" he added sombrely.

It was my turn to shake my head.

"I don't understand?" I tried again. Please, he was not making this easy. What the hell was going on ??

"What just happened?" I whispered to him.

"We can't talk about this now.." his voice was gentle, he closed his eyes briefly.

"But we will?" I asked, hopeful.

Jacob's gaze had progressed from burning and now smouldered. He had the most powerfully expressive eye's that seemed to convey a million emotions without the need to utter a single word. They fell suddenly from my eyes to my slightly parted lips. A little thrill coursed through me.

It was then I suddenly realised that he was still holding my hand tightly within the warmth of his.

"There's so much I need to tell you….." he whispered, so quietly that I barely heard him.

My eye's tightened. What? Tell me Jacob! _What the hell is going on here_? I thought confused.

I swallowed hard and squeezed his hand, this distracted him, bringing his attention to our intertwined fingers.

"Then tell me!" I urged.

Jacob responded by pulling our fingers apart and I felt my stomach drop like a stone.

"I can't" he pleaded and I frowned in response.

"Don't leave!" I blurted out, I sounded almost desperate and felt ashamed at that.

"I have to…" he sighed wearily.

Something snapped inside me then. Was the numbness beginning to ease off? My heart rate increased in tempo and I felt a sharp pain inside me.

"THEN GO!" I bit back. I was suddenly furious and I didn't understand why.

Jacob cringed. His mouth hung open he had not expected such a sudden change in mood from me.

"Just leave then…." I ground the words out bitterly, I knew I was now scowling at him.

Jacob just shuddered.

The door opened then. I glanced over to see the nurse back. She stood patiently waiting. I stared down at my lap that was hidden under the crisp bed sheets. Refusing to look at Jacob. Choosing to sulk like an insolent child. I felt stupid but it's the only thing I could think of to do. I was now embarrassed.

"I _will_ explain Evan……" he whispered to me, his voice sounding husky.

The nurse did an exaggerated throat clearing.

Jacob sighed deeply.

"I _will _see you later……tonight" he promised, then seemed to pause. I think he'd expected me to look up at him then, but I was shamefully stubborn even when it was utterly inappropriate.

His burning palm briefly caressed my throat, the movement was so quick and unexpected that I gasped. He was off the bed almost immediately after that and marched towards the door.

He now had my full attention but I only caught his back before he barged past the sour faced nurse and was out the door a second later.

The intimacy of his touch on my neck though brief had left me shockingly unnerved. It was probably completely lost and unnoticed by the watching nurse but the connotation of Jacobs gesture was nothing but indecent. It was sensual, something he'd done intentionally to me with the purpose of enlightenment towards a darker perhaps carnal nature which he possessed towards me.

I shuddered. 'Oh Fuck!'.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The weather outside was surprisingly dry, though the soaking wet ground, scattered with broken branches and leaves were a reminder of the storm that thrashed through Forks the night before.

Charlie was gone now. He'd left immediately, heading home to get things organised for Evan's discharge. I had opted to remain at the hospital. Telling Charlie I would have Edward come pick me up and drive me home. I wasn't surprised that Evan requested to see Jacob and not me. They obviously had urgent matters to discuss. Matters' which worried me to no end.

Standing in the car park, I yawned wearily. It had been a long night and it seemed to be catching up on me.

I glanced at the entrance, looking towards the road. He would be here soon. It would only take Edward a matter of minutes to get here.

When I'd called him on my cell phone he'd answered immediately.

* * *

"_Bella_" his tone was anxious.

Not for news of Evan because Carlisle would have updated him on that. But he was anxious at my reaction towards him. I could sense the apprehension in his voice. We had not parted on good terms the last time we spoke.

"Edward" I sighed. Though I was still upset with him, the sound of his smooth velvet voice was like home to me.

"Bella…." he repeated then paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"Come take me home Edward" I said gently, to reassure him. His uneasiness did not bring me the least bit of pleasure.

"I will be there immediately" he assured me confidently but I did not miss the relief in his tone.

* * *

Yawning again I glanced back at the road. He would be here any minute now.

I knew that Edward would be questioning me about Jacob. He would know that we had seen each other for the first time since I'd rejected him and he'd ran away.

I turned looking back at the hospital. Jacob was with Evan right now. What was she telling him? I wondered. And what exactly was going on between the two of them. A camaraderie that they shared for their dislike towards the Cullen's? Or worse, was it more than that? Jacob had been so cryptic when we spoke. He had definitely taken Evan under his wing, that much I knew. How had she trusted Jacob? Bonded with Jacob and not her own sister? Was I _that_ bad a person? I don't understand why people were so suspicious of my relationship with Edward and his family, was it because they seemed different to everyone else that it drew mistrust from others?

The automatic doors of the Emergency Room slid open then and I gasped when I saw Jacob himself staring back at me through harsh spiteful eyes and I swallowed uncomfortably.

A silent moment passed between us briefly before he strode towards me with purpose.

Stopping abruptly, he leaned his body over me as he stared down. Though Jacob appeared intimidating, I knew deep down he would rather die than dare hurt me in a million years. I stood my ground confidently in response and waited for what he had to say.

His dark brown eye's surveyed my face furtively before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Are you waiting for _him_?" he asked bitterly.

"Edward? Yes Jacob, I am waiting for him. He will be here any minute." I tried to come across calm and unfazed.

"Good, **because I want to see him**" he growled back angrily.

I noticed that his body shuddered a little, I was immediately anxious. This was not the place for Jacob to be phasing.

"_Remember where you are Jacob_!" I warned him.

He gave me a disapproving look. He did not like being chastised. His brows furrowed tightly together.

"Tell me something Bella…….do you care about your sister?"

His question took me off guard. It was not what I expected from him.

"Of course!" I told him, I did not understand where this was leading.

"_Really_? Will how do you feel about the fact that the reason Evan is lying in a hospital bed is down to that leach your about to marry?" he snapped back.

"You don't know all the facts Jacob, so I advice that you calm down." I warned him.

"**CALM DOWN**!…… _Me_? Do you know that he threatened your sister and that's the reason she nearly killed herself last night trying to get to me because she is terrified of him and the rest of those blood suckers. I won't fucking _calm down_." there was and edge to his hateful tone, he was furious.

My eye's flickered down, I noticed Jake's fists were clenched tightly by his sides.

"Please Jacob. I understand that your upset but _please_……don't make yourself phase!" I said anxiously.

His eye's widened at this.

"I can control myself Bella!" he growled. "_You think I'd phase right now_? There was time that you trusted my instincts!" he sounded disgusted at my fears. "But now you sound like _**them**_…**your as good as one of them**!" he spat back.

I will admit, I was daunted my Jacob's revulsion towards me, I felt shocked and it hurt to see my former best friend glaring down at me.

"**Step away from her immediately**" Edward growled.

Jacob's startled eyes focused suddenly behind me.

I spun around to see Edward only a couple of feet away from us. His lips were taut against his lips as he bit back a snarl. I had not heard him arrive and neither had Jacob from the look that flashed across his features.

A moment later I felt Edwards arm snake around me and then I was standing behind him. He was now directly facing Jacob himself. A panic rose inside me now. A confrontation was the last thing any of us needed.

"_Protecting your mate_" Jacob s sneered lividly.

"If you have issue's with me, then direct _to me!_" Edward warned, his voice full of resentment.

"I only wanted to make something clear to you _face to face_….believe me I have no desire to be anywhere near you, **you disgusting leach**!" Jacob spat.

"Perhaps you should get your facts right before you start losing your temper _Dog_!" Edward threatened fervently.

"I know all the facts I need!" he growled. Then he took a step toward us. I felt Edward push me back further. Jacob noticed and a low grumble erupted from his throat.

"_Behave!" _Edward taunted at him.

"**Edward**!" I snapped back, scolding him. I wanted this confrontation to be over not prolonged. We were in a very public place for things to kick off.

I heard Jacob scoff at this but Edward said nothing in response.

"Jacob just say what you need to say!" I pleaded.

He glared at me briefly before bringing his dark eye's back to Edward.

"This is your first and final warning bloodsucker!" Jacob threatened. "If you go anywhere near Evan again, if you lay a finger on her….if you even look at her I will fucking tear you apart! _Do you understand what I'm saying to you_!" the animosity he held for Edward dripped from his voice like acid.

Edward suddenly leaned back and he was quiet, I took a step to the side to get a better glance at his face and was surprised to see a strange expression there. He did not look angry he stared empathetically at Jacob and I frowned confused. So did Jacob.

There was long silence.

"I see!" Edward finally said, his voice was clear with understanding.

Jacob's looked abruptly uneasy with Edward.

"**What do you see**?" Jacob snapped at him accusingly.

It was then I realised that Edward had read his thoughts.

"I admit……" Edward seemed to contemplate his words. "This is an interesting development!"

I heard a grumble in response.

"Stop reading my thoughts your fucking freak!" Jacob growled.

"What is it Edward?" I asked anxiously.

But he continued to stare down a despising Jacob unwilling to turn his back on him.

"When exactly did you realise?" Edward asked Jacob, sounding genuinely curious.

Jacob grumbled at Edward his eye's were burning with condemnation.

He took another step towards Edward, closing any distance between them.

"Read my thoughts all you want you filthy leach, you will see that I mean what I say. I will rip you to pieces if you threaten her again. **Stay away from her**!" his ultimatum was merciless.

"I understand why you behave in this way and that you feel the need to warn me and make your intentions clear but I cannot promise you that I will stay away from her. I can promise though that I will never hurt her…._can you say the same for yourself Jacob_!" Edward sounded calm.

Jacob began to shudder, his rage increasing. I stepped forward suddenly to shove myself between them. Edwards was immediately alarmed by my brash action and wrapped his arm around my waist holding me to him tightly.

Jacob glared at me in disgust for making myself a barrier between them, he had no option but to step back away from us.

"I would die before I hurt her….unlike you Edward. Your already dead and you want to take Bella with you!" he growled scornfully.

Edward hissed at him, I could feel that his hard body against me stoic and ready for Jacob.

"You've said what you needed to say….perhaps it is time that you left now!" Edward suggested sarcastically nodding his head to the left.

Jacob and I both glanced over to see a couple of questioning hospital employees watching our little confrontation with startled curiosity. The realisation of this made Jacob huff, he turned back towards us, another low rumble escaped from deep within his throat, a final warning growl at Edward before he marched off out of sight.

"What the hell is going Edward?" I asked astounded.

He still held me tightly against his chest, my back of my head leaned against his throat.

"He has imprinted Bella!" I could feel Edwards smooth voice against me. It took a few seconds for the meaning of his words to sink in. And when they did , I gasped in horror.

"Yes, its Evan! He's imprinted with her. He did from the moment he laid on eye's on her……and she has no idea…" he said solemnly.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope you like this chapter. Please keep reviewing people, your opinions mean a lot to me.

Pixie x


	24. Plans & Pressure

**CHAPTER 24 - PLANS & PRESSURE**

**Bella's POV**

The drive back to home to The Cullen house was deathly silent. Edward did not utter a single word. Glancing over at him a couple of times his expression remained frozen in concentration, his lips were pressed firmly together. I had a pretty good idea what he was mulling over in his mind, the same thought I was; Jacob imprinting on my sister Evan.

How had we not seen this? How had we not read the signs…? Looking back now, it was so obvious. Evan was drawn to him, obviously felt safe with him and trusted him. Jacobs desperation to see her when we were at the hospital, his eagerness to get to her. He wanted to get to his mate. And Evan, my young sister who had no idea what kind of world she was really living in. No idea that her life would change beyond anything she could ever imagine the moment Jacob told her the truth. Would she ultimately know about Edward then….? Would Jacob tell her? This changed things….it changed everything. I thought perhaps I could have kept Evan safe, we _both_ wanted to keep her out of this. But now she was stuck right in the middle with no way out. How would she react when she would inevitably discover her world, _my world _was one of vampires and werewolves? Was life ever simple for a Swan girl? Not in Forks…….!

We arrived at the house in mere minutes. Edward had exited the car so quickly I only realised when he was standing outside and he opened _my _passenger door. Our eye's met briefly. A shiver trembled through my body. That short moment was all I needed to notice how black Edward's eyes actually were. When had he last fed? I wondered. And why only now was I just becoming aware of this? His intense dark, orbs as black as a moonless night could not conceal the hunger, it was clearly evident.

When we entered the house everyone was there, expectant and awaiting our arrival. A pre arranged meeting of the coven was now glaringly apparent.

Carlisle who stood next to Esme gestured to us to sit but Edward had no intention of doing so, grabbing my arm firmly to remain by his side when I made to join Alice and Jasper on the couch. I glanced up at him expectantly but he seemed outwardly calm yet alert with anticipation, already reading thoughts. Leaning against the far wall was a bored looking Rosalie and tense Emmett. Each a drastic contrast of the other. Emmett's reaction to our arrival was far more honest than Rosalie's. Her disinterest was very much for my benefit. She never wanted to appear to be interested in my human drama's, _that would be beneath her_.

"He has something to tell us….he has discovered something?" Alice said curiously, her head tilting as she eyed her brother. "I can't see clearly, its all fuzzy…" she objected, though her melodic high voice suddenly broke the silence that had previously overwhelmed the room.

"Edward?" Carlisle nodded at him, signalling for him to proceed.

Edwards eye's briefly scanned the room, falling on each member of his family before he began to speak.

"I have news regarding Jacob Black that is relevant to our situation." he said solemnly.

Situation? _Our Situation_? Since when was my sister a family situation? I got the impression there had been many discussion regarding this matter, to which I was party to none.

Rosalie huffed dramatically.

"I'm not _interested_ in _that dog_" she whined.

"_That dog_….Rosalie saved Evan's life last night!" Carlisle lectured but she rolled her eye's in response.

Carlisle was always so fair even when it came to someone who was technically his enemy. He had such maturity and calmness instilled within him you could not help but admire it. He drew in respect.

Rosalie said no more.

Edward remained patient through this interchange and was silent for a few more moments before continuing.

"It appears that Jacob has finally imprinted………his mate is Evan." he announced.

There were a few audible gasps.

"But it can't be?" Esme said in disbelief.

"I know so…" Edward confirmed confidently.

"_Well that is just perfect_…" Rosalie hissed sarcastically, she gave me a culpable glare.

I scowled back at her in irritation. I was not to blame for this…..

Edward noticed and hissed at her in response; a warning.

"And what of Evan?" Carlisle interrupted.

"She has no idea of the true meaning of the situation. She knows nothing." Edward assured.

"_Yet_!" Alice chirped in. Then she giggled. It seemed completely inappropriate. "How interesting….only you Bella could have a sister who would fall in love with a werewolf".

"I don't think she's quite there yet….her grief has gotten in the way of the imprinting.." Edward informed.

_Had it_? Of course it had. From what I knew of imprinting, Evan and Jacob should be inseparable at the moment, their feelings for each other would be evident from both sides. Evan didn't seem to possess many emotions at all, let alone falling deeply in love with a soul mate. She was always very cold and controlled. The emotions she seemed to have full control of though was anger, bitterness and jealously.

"Its time then….time to introduce Evan into our family." Carlisle announced casually.

"You can't be serious…" I suddenly spoke up with surprise.

"Not like that…" Edward whispered to me in reassurance, knowing Carlisle's words before he opened his mouth.

"She has not met us all formerly. Its time for the Cullen family to spend time with the Swan family. We must stop hiding from her and invite both Evan and Charlie into our home. We are to be joined through marriage shortly, it is only the right human thing to do. Perhaps we can do something about Evan's suspicion and fear of us if she faces us all if she observes us interacting like humans in our home environment. I saw something in Evan when I met her. She did not seem to react the way she has to you Edward. I think if even one of us can gain her trust she may be reassured. And we can obtain some control over her actions." Carlisle sounded confident with his proposition.

"There we may have a problem. Jacob Black and I have had words regarding my access to Evan. He is prepared to cross any line in order to, what he perceives as 'protecting his mate.' The imprinting has changed this situation Carlisle, _the stakes have been raised so to speak_…" Edward replied.

Emmett scoffed at Edward's pun.

"_The stakes have been raised_…." he chuckled seemingly impressed but Edward remained stoic.

"I am to have no contact with her at all. I believe he mentioned something about ripping me apart…" Edward continued seriously.

I jumped when I heard a low growl. Glancing over to the couch I noticed the rumbling sound coming from Jaspers throat. He had not appreciated this threat towards his brother. His eye's feel on me suddenly, feeling my alarm. He was abruptly silent and a sudden ease washed over me. He lowered his eyes then.

"He can warn you all he wishes Edward but he can not control Charlie. We arrange this through him and it is out of everyone's hands." Carlisle suddenly focused on me. "Bella, your task can be to convince Charlie to bring Evan here with no prior warning. A surprise! Tell him that Evan is too nervous and shy to know in advance, that she would be more relaxed if she did not anticipate it."

Could this work? I wondered.

"I could try…." I said unsure.

"Edward needs to keep his distance Carlisle……he is too emotionally involved by trying to protect Bella…he will respond erratically if Evan provokes him more than she already has" Jasper quickly informed Carlisle.

Edward was suddenly tense, his grip on my arm tightened uncomfortably. His eye's narrowed at Jasper, his lips pulled back across his teeth ever so slightly. He most definitely seemed betrayed by Jaspers sudden willingness to proclaim to the family his hidden feelings. Leaving Edward exposed to everyone.

"They need to know what you will not tell them…" Jasper explained to Edward but he only glared back in response with his brooding dark eyes.

"Evan will not be happy when she discovers what is going on, that she has been tricked into coming into this home. What if she responds badly? What if she runs to Jacob again?" He will come for you all." I worried.

"Let him come" Rosalie taunted. "I'm ready for him…"

"There will be no confrontations! No fighting. If everything goes according to plan, if we can gain her trust, her empathy towards just one of us she will prevent Jacob from doing anything rash. Evan controls Jacob. He will do anything she wishes. Let us use that power she does not know she possesses to our advantage." Carlisle explained calmly.

"Then it is agreed….?" Esme suddenly asked the group.

Everyone slowly nodded. Everyone except Edward and I.

"I am not sure…" Edward admitted.

"You will keep your distance from her, Jasper will see to that. Avoid making eye contact, she will soon become distracted with the rest of us." Carlisle assured.

He reluctantly nodded in response, following his fathers wishes. I did as Edward did.

* * *

With the plans in place Edward and I made our way upstairs to our room.

* * *

Edward went to his music as soon as he entered and began looking through his large collection of CD's. I headed directly to our large bed and collapsed on top of it, letting my head fall on the large soft pillows. I stared up at the ceiling my mind spinning over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

I was still in shock at the fact that Jacob Black, _my Jacob _had imprinted on to Evan. Jacob and _my sister_. It was unbelievable. After all the misery I had brought upon him by not returning his love, by not giving him what he wanted from me he found it in my own flesh and blood. Had that been the real reason Jacob was drawn to me in the first place? Was it that some part of him sensed a familiarity that would ultimately lead him to his soul mate.. His imprint. Is that why he was attracted to me in the first place?

All I'd ever wanted for Jacob was for him to be happy. I'd wanted him to imprint. But there was a small part of me that was jealous. Disappointed that he had done so with my sister. It was ridiculous I know. I think I just missed my friend. I still loved my friend and I always would. I was off the hook. He no longer loved me the way he had. I should be happy. I should be more than relieved. But I was just sad because I knew that I was still not forgiven. If anything Jacob would hate me even more than he did already because of Evan's dislike towards Edward and mistrust of me.

"Edward?…." I glanced over at him. He froze with his back to me.

"Yes Bella?" he asked without turning.

"Tell me everything….I want to know exactly how it happened. What did you hear from Jacob?"

I needed to know about the imprinting. If I knew the details of what he was going through then maybe I would understand this better.

Edward turned now facing me. He understood exactly what I meant. He walked slowly towards the bed in front of me and sat down next to me. His dark hungry eye's which showed he needed to feed, briefly scanned my body.

He sighed.

"Jacob returned to Forks _because_ of Evan." he began.

I sat up slightly. He had my attention.

"It was Quil and Embry. They saw one day what they thought was you standing alone at First Beach…seemingly waiting."

Edward paused, remembering what he's seen in Jacobs memories.

"Of course. It was not you. They phased shortly afterward and Jacob heard they're thoughts, saw what they assumed was you. He was no longer in Canada at this point and had drifted back to the outskirts of Washington. Suddenly filled with anger and curiosity he decided to return to confront you. But when he finally arrived he immediately discovered the figure on First Beach that still remained was not you, it was Evan." Edward explained. "The moment Jacob saw Evan he imprinted immediately. He was very confused, furious in fact because he didn't understand who she was and why she looked like you."

I tried to imagine what Jacob must have went through that day. The disarray and alarm. The rollercoaster rush of conflicting emotions.

"He has been struggling with his feelings ever since. Taking his times to come to terms with it. The main problem being the emotional state of Evan which is all wrong. Normally she would have shared the immediate connection but it has not been complete. The stress of her mothers death and her grief have closed off her feelings in order to protect herself. That barrier is preventing Jacob from getting close. She is drawn to him but Jacob feels that it confuses her."

"Everything suddenly makes more sense…" I realised.

"Knowing both sides of the situation makes sense Bella". Edward surmised.

"Will Jacob tell her everything soon?" I asked him worriedly.

He shook his head.

"Not any time soon, Jacob is protecting his mate and she is too fragile as it is. He has no plans to tell her anything regarding what he is yet…or us for that matter." he assured me. "Not until they have properly bonded…" he added.

I felt my eye's suddenly draw together.

"What exactly do you mean by _properly bonded_". I asked confused. Picking up on the slight edge to his voice.

Edward raised his eyebrows at me.

"By progressing their relationship emotionally until a bond has been attached that cannot be broken, _a physical bond_".

I understood Edward fully now. He meant to tell her everything as soon as he had slept with her. The thought of Jacob and Evan in such a situation horrified me. My best friend and my sister. I gasped.

"And what of us after that occurs?" I asked, desperate to change my train of thought.

"To be honest with you Bella. I would prefer for us to be married and gone before things come to that. Evan and Jacob fully imprinted and part of the pack will essentially be our enemies because of the treaty. I want you away from all that, far away." sounding deeply sober and intense.

"Everything is such a mess.." my voice began to break. "What chance do I have at a proper relationship with my sister when she is destined to become my enemy?"

"We can only try…but we do not have time on our side" Edward admitted. "Its time to continue our wedding plans Bella. We need to move things forward.".

I was quiet now. Pensively thinking about everything. Edward seemed to study me ardently.

He leaned in close to me and brought his hand up to my face but I suddenly leaned back and turned away from him. He pulled his hand back abruptly, I knew he was hurt from my rebuff. I could sense it. A coldness crept over me, I hardened as I remembered Edward last night. When he'd lied to me. Kept things from me. I was still angry.

"You lied to me yesterday. You promised to not keep things from me yet you continue to do so." I accused still refusing to look back at him. Knowing he was desperate to make eye contact with me.

I felt his cold fingers brush lightly against my arm in trepidation and I pulled away further from him. I needed to keep a distance. Because my body always responded to his touch but my mind was demanding me to keep that distance.

"Bella….?" Edward asked breathlessly. I could hear the hurt in his voice. But he needed to understand that his actions had consequences.

"You hurt me when you keep things from me Edward." was all I said. "You tell me you are trying to protect me but all you do is hurt me." I knew these words were harsh , especially from me but I couldn't help but say them. Even if it hurt me more by knowing I was causing Edward pain.

There was a long silence.

My curiosity could not deny my eye's and I turned back to look at him. My heart sank when I saw the ache and distress in his eyes and face.

"I try to be human for you Bella and do the right thing….but I will never be human" his tone heavy with anguish.

I knew this. And I knew I would never be human soon too.

I stared into his aching black eyes.

"Go and feed Edward. You are hungry. You are suffering."

He swallowed hard in response to my words.

"If you wish me to leave then I will leave Bella." he said defeated.

"I wish you to feed Edward and not to suffer. And I need to sleep. So you should go now.".

I turned away from him and lay back on the pillows, curling up into a tight ball. I was being cruel and I was hurting myself more than Edward. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and have him hold me tight. But denied myself what I wanted and chose what was needed.

I heard him get up off the bed and walk towards the window.

Before he jumped out, he turned back to me.

"I only do what I do Bella because I love you so much…" his voice was tormented and it was because of me.

I sat up suddenly but he was already gone.

I think my heart almost broke then, I went too far. My stomach convulsed from the pain of hurting him, I curled back into a ball on the bed.

"I'm sorry my love…I love you ….I love you, I love you…" I whispered repeatedly to myself, trying not to sob. But my eye's were now heavy with lack of sleep and I soon succumbed to the darkness it brought me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yeah, I finally updated. I've been really busy at work...sorry.

Thanks very much for the reviews…it makes my day believe me…LOL. I'm desperate to get writing the next chapter so will be updating soon (fingers crossed). Keep reviewing…

Pixie x


	25. The Touch That Burns

**CHAPTER 25 - THE TOUCH THAT BURNS**

**Evan's POV**

The loud shrill of the phone ringing downstairs woke me abruptly. I jolted. Glancing around the room, confusion blurring my thoughts for a moment before taking in my surroundings. I relaxed when I saw the warm yellow walls of my bedroom. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it was just after 7pm. I yawned, stretching before sitting up. I'd somehow managed to sleep through most of the day. Charlie had insisted that I try to rest as much as possible after bringing me home from the hospital earlier this afternoon. I protested initially, thinking I was fine but of course Charlie was right, I did need to rest. Feeling a bit woozy because of my concussion I was sent directly to bed, this time I'd agreed without complaint.

I could hear Charlie talking to whomever was on the other end of the phone. I stumbled from the bed, my legs still a little wobbly and slowly opened my bedroom door. I cocked my head straining to listen to Charlie's one sided conversation.

There was a lot of 'hmmmm's' coming from Charlie, then he progressed to 'yes' and 'I see' a few times. I frowned with curiosity. Who could he be talking to? Was it one of his colleagues from the police department who was investigating my accident? Was I in trouble? I had been speeding, had they figured that out? Paranoia and a guilty conscience began working overtime in my mind. Maybe I should just come clean to Charlie and get it over with. At the end of the day my reckless behaviour could have killed someone.

"I'll tell her Bella, don't worry. The day after tomorrow then.., I er…think it should be okay." Charlie said suddenly, catching my attention.

It was Bella who he was talking to. The day after tomorrow? Looks like she was going to come over to see how I was doing then instead of tonight. That I was relieved of, I did not want to see her today. I was still angry at _her _perfect Edwards abduction and threat, I would likely say something to her about it. Why should I have expected her to come over tonight anyway? I mean, as far as Charlie knew I was still _out of it _sleeping in my bed.

I heard him say his goodbyes before hanging up the receiver. I was just about to tip toe back to my bed when I suddenly heard the front door go.

My heart leapt out my chest.

Bang! The memory of Jacob flashed before my eyes. Delayed reaction. Remembering our last encounter in the hospital.

_Yeah, great Evan_….how did you manage to let that massive factor slip your mind?? I was definitely concussed!

I heard Charlie opening the door. My heart accelerated to an unhealthy number of beats per minute when I heard his response to the visitor.

"Jake!" It was impossible to miss Charlie's enthusiastic tone and very warm reaction to his arrival.

"Come in, how are you?" Charlie asked eagerly. Clearly Jacob was still very much Charlie's favourite person after coming to my rescue last night. And rightly so, I owed a lot to Jacob for what he'd done. And what did I do? Acted like a complete deranged idiot and insolent child with him at the hospital. When was I going to stop pushing people away and hurting them? When was I going to stop being so stubborn all the time? Why was I so scared of feeling? I was so fucked up and damaged, would I ever be my old self again, the person I used to be before losing mom and coming to Forks? I used to be happy, I used to laugh, joke and be silly. How did I turn into this person I'd become? I was so moody and bitter and huffy. What would mom have thought of me?

"Is she alright…?" I heard Jacob ask, not answering Charlie's question.

He'd kept his promise, he'd come to see me. Was he going to talk about what happened between us today? That kiss! I could feel my cheeks burning and my hands begin to sweat at the mere thought of it. And then there was his parting caress of my neck. Shudder! I actually shuddered when I remembered.

"She's sleeping…been sleeping more or less since I brought her home. She adamantly insisted she was fine until she started swaying in the kitchen, only then did she agree to go to bed." Charlie duly informed Jacob.

"Yeah…she's a stubborn little thing isn't she?" Jake said affectionately. I smiled when I heard him say that.

"Must be a family trait then, because she's as stubborn as Bella" Charlie chuckled.

Was I? Was I _just like her_? I wondered. I really didn't know much about her, I was spending too much time concentrating on hating her to do that.

"Yeah, it's something they have in common. She seems to have _a few _of Bella's bad habits.." Jacob laughed.

_He laughed_? It was one of the first time's I'd heard him mention Bella with a fondness in his voice, like he was relating to a happy memory of her. I hoped it was just for Charlie's benefit.

"Can I see her Charlie?" Jacob suddenly asked, he sounded anxious.

My eye's widened in horror. I shut the door suddenly and raced back to my bed. Jumping inside I flung the covers dramatically over me and shut my eye's tightly. My heart was pounding hard, excitement and fear mixed together with my own apprehension.

I heard the thuds coming up the stairs next. I knew Charlie was not going to deny my personal saviour; Jacob his visit whether I was sleeping or not. My heart was now in my mouth.

The door creaked open. I held my breath.

Charlie sighed.

"She's still sleeping…" he whispered.

"That's alright…..I'd like to sit with her for a while if that's okay with you Charlie?" Jacob asked quietly.

Charlie paused and there was a short silence. I was still holding my breath and could feel my lungs burning with the sudden need to inhale.

"Yeah…" he finally agreed. "I can't see any harm in that….I'll be downstairs. Give me a shout if she wakens". Charlie sounded calm.

I heard him leave and the door close over.

My lungs burned with need….why had I thought holding my breath was a good idea??

"It's okay Evan…you can breath you know! Its just you and me and I _know _your awake!" Jacob chuckled.

I inhaled sharply and loudly, my eye's flashing open. I hadn't meant to but my surprise at his awareness took me off guard.

Jacob chuckled again.

I lay frozen in my bed staring at him with wide eyes. He stood next to the door his arms crossed against his wide chest. A coy grin, spread widely across his russet colored skin, his dark chocolate eyes looked down at me warmly.

"How did you know…?" I whispered to him confused.

He shrugged.

"Well, your face was turning purple…" he chuckled "And I heard you run to your bed…" he smiled.

I frowned. How could he…?

"I have good hearing Evan…" he explained, reading the expression on my face.

I sat up suddenly and scowled a little.

"Very good, apparently." I said sarcastically.

"Just one of my many talents" he announced confidently.

"Well your just full of surprises aren't you." I accused.

He didn't reply but nodded his head, gesturing towards my bed.

"Can I?.." he asked, his expression changed and he seemed not so sure of himself all of a sudden as he sought permission to sit next to me.

I bit the inside of my cheek. It was only this morning when Jacob last sat on my bed and look what happened then.

I nodded back with wide nervous eyes.

This time he smiled back shyly and slowly made his way across the small space between the door and my bed before sitting down as gently as massive 6ft something muscled Adonis could. Wait….did I just call Jacob an Adonis in my head? _Oh my god_! So thankful in that moment he could not read my thoughts.

I stared at him expectantly, hugging my knees tightly to myself.

"So…" he said.

"So" I repeated.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his dark eye's burned on me.

"I'm okay" I answered quietly.

"Okay.." he mused, nodding his head and glanced at the wall for a moment.

There was an awkward silence.

Jacob brushed the palm of his hand downwards over his mouth as if he were contemplating on what to say next. I watched him expectantly.

Then he turned and tilted his head at me, his eye's suddenly penetrating.

"Are we okay?" he asked his voice lower than before.

I let out a silent gasp and quickly closed my now slightly parted lips.

"We?" I whispered and then bit my lip nervously.

"Yes…_we_?" he asked again.

Suddenly Jake brought his rough calloused fingers to my face, brushing them gently across my cheek only to tuck a length of red hair behind my ear. I surprised myself by not pulling back but shivered despite the searing heat of his touch.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked abruptly.

Jake let his hand fall but he didn't break eye contact with me.

"Because I wanted to" he answered simply.

I swallowed hard.

"You didn't answer my question…" he stated.

"I …I don't know" I answered honestly. Were we okay? Was there a 'we'? I didn't understand what was going on here between us. He told me he would explain everything.

"I don't understand what _this_ is…" I whispered, suddenly very self concious.

"Let's just take it slow then." Jacob said gently.

"What slow?" I blurted out. I was a being completely insular? I still didn't understand what 'we' were and he wasn't answering my question.

" 'Us' Evan" he sounded confident yet his tone was very soft, even for Jake.

"There is an 'us'?" I asked, feeling like a complete moron as the words came out my mouth. I was beginning to think I was completely emotionally retarded.

"Yes. I care about you". He said very candidly.

I studied his face carefully. He looked calm and comfortable with what he was saying. The only tension on his face was just above his eye's where his brow creased ever so slightly as he waited for my response.

My heart rate increase a little more, if that were possible. My palms began to sweat again.

"You don't even know me…" it sounded like I was making excuses. I was back tracking again… I knew I was. I didn't want to but old habits were hard to break.

Jacob frowned a little at my response. He looked frustrated.

"I feel _like I do_, and if you think that I don't then I _want_ to know you Evan" he leaned in close as he said the words and I could feel his hot breath on my skin, sending a wave of goose bumps over my body.

Where did this come from? I wondered. He was suddenly so forward.

"I thought you only saw me as a friend Jacob…" I couldn't hold his gaze any longer, it was too difficult.

His hand brushed mine and glanced up at him, his eye's catching mine again. He shook his head slowly.

"No" he whispered.

"But Bella….?" I asked confused. Wasn't Jacob broken hearted over Bella choosing Edward over him. Was she not the one he was supposed to be having these feelings for?

"Your not her." his voice gentle again.

"Exactly! I'm not. And I'm not a replacement." My tone changing. I was becoming paranoid again.

"I don't think that! I never thought that. _Is that what you believe_?" Jacob seemed genuinely appalled by my accusation.

"Yes, that's what I think Jacob." Was that such a surprise to him?

"Really Evan…. Honestly?" Shaking his head again.

"I appear from no where, look just like her and here we are…together…in _her_ room." When I said it aloud like that it the whole situation we were in was kind of ridiculous. "Don't you think that's strange?" I asked.

Then Jacob shocked me by doing something I had least expected, he chuckled to himself.

"No Evan…I don't think that's strange." his expression changed to concern when he noticed the horrified look on my face.

"I mean….there's a lot stranger things that can happen than that Evan." he paused a moment as if he were searching for the right words. "The things your talking about are just coincidences. They are not the reason I feel the way I do….about you." he confessed.

My cheeks flushed then, and I was sure that Jacob could see them burning red , I tried hanging my hair over my face to disguise it.

"When I found you last night, it really scared me. I realised that I don't want to take a step back anymore. That's why I kissed you today….because I wanted you….to know how I felt".

I peered at him through my hair, he caught my eyes and frowned. He brushed the hair away from my eyes again.

"You know…you don't need to hide from me?" he whispered.

I could feel that warmth again. The heat from Jacob's proximity to me seemed to emanate off his large body. I wanted nothing more to feel that hot heat that burned from his touch.

He leaned closer but moved with careful control, not wanting to startle me.

"I won't hurt you Evan…you know that? You trust me…" it wasn't a question, he knew that I did and I bit my lip at his awareness. Was my face that readable. Could he tell that the only reason I was holding back was because I was scared of feeling again.

His burning hand cupped under my chin and he let his rough thumb gently brush over my parted lips. My breathing was now deep and low. I knew that he wanted to kiss me but he remained still. His dark chocolate eye's penetrated me and I shivered again.

A coil inside me wound tighter and tighter, my stomach spasmed. Why was I so nervous, why was I so anxious about moving forward. Jake was frozen, as still as I'd ever seen him. He was patiently waiting for me to make up my mind. If we were to kiss again it would have to be _my_ decision. I let out a tense gasp when I realised what I wanted to do.

I edged closer towards Jake's warm smooth face with trepidation, my eye's fell to his full soft lips before I closed them in apprehension. I suddenly shuddered when his hand that cupped my chin dragged burning fingers down my throat before wrapping them around my neck. I was lost then.

I released a shaky breath and closed the gap kissing Jake hard, feeling his lips press firmly against mine and I tried not to tremble. His grip tightened on my neck, he was firm but not uncomfortably so. He moved against my lips and I parted them for him. He realised immediately and deepened our kiss, his tongue entered my mouth seeking out mine. I let out a small moan, Jake softly groaned in response. I began to melt against him as I began to kiss him back ardently. The heat gradually rising between us, Jake's kissing became more and more hurried, his lips scorched mine. My breaths between kisses were becoming more ragged as the moment that was passing between us went on and on. My breath suddenly hitched in the back of my throat when he let he brought his other hand to my collar bone and roughly caressed the bare skin there that was exposed by my vest. I could feel myself falling.. Letting go of my inhibitions.

"Ugh Hmmm!" the sound of loud throat clearing from the door.

We pulled apart suddenly to see Charlie standing at the now open entrance to my bedroom, his face stoic and surprised.

I covered my mouth, embarrassed by the sudden intrusion and attempted to conceal my ragged breaths at the same time.

Charlie was staring at Jacob, he raised his eyebrow at him seriously.

"So….Jacob! When exactly were you going to tell me when Evan had woken?" he asked soberly.

I wanted to punch him in the arm when I noticed him shrug back at Charlie and give him a sheepish grin in response.

Charlie shook his head and pointed at the stairs behind him.

"Home time Jake, get out of here before I change my mind and decide to take more drastic action on walking in on you sitting on my daughters bed doing things to her I'd rather not say aloud.!" Though he looked angry and sounded serious. There was a slight glint in his eye. And I knew he was no where near a mad as he was making himself out to be.

Jake glanced back at me, giving me a warm smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow Evan…" he whispered.

"We'll see" Charlie chided behind him.

Jake had walked quickly past Charlie and gave him a sly grin before running down the stairs to leave.

I was now alone with Charlie who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"_Feeling better_…?" he asked sarcastically.

"_You _let him up here?" I muttered back embarrassed.

Charlie surprised me by nodding in agreement.

"That I did!" he mused. He sighed. "You hungry, want something to eat?" he asked.

What? That was it….? No lecture? No angry father routine for catching a boy sitting on my bed with his tongue down my throat.

"_Your not mad_?" I asked confused.

Charlie smiled and shook his head at me.

"No Evan. You're a teenager. I think you and I are more embarrassed than anything. I will just make sure I knock in future and be more careful with regards to Jake's access to _this_ room". he smiled warmly.

"Want some soup?" he offered.

I nodded enthusiastically and he smiled again before gently closing the door over.

I fell back on the bed with relief.

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for the delay, works very busy right now.

Will try and get a couple more chapters done this week and posted.

Pixie


	26. The Animal Inside

**CHAPTER 26 - THE ANIMAL INSIDE**

**Bella's POV**

I knocked the door gently and waited.

"Come in Bella.." A voice I had not expected called out to me.

Pushing the door of Alice's room open carefully I quickly realised a lone Jasper was the only one present within. He was standing at the far wall with his back to me staring from the large window that looked out towards the woods at the back of the house. He turned his head slowly to glance back at me, giving me a warm gentle smile.

"You are looking for Alice.." he commented slowly in his smooth southern accent.

"Yes" I said quietly.

It was now mid afternoon, I'd woken abruptly about an hour earlier to realise that Edward had not yet returned from his hunt. Feeling uneasy and heavy with guilt from our last encounter, I'd been staring longingly out our own window hoping I would see any sign of his imminent return home. Again we had parted on cold terms and it left me restless and anxious. I needed to see him again to talk and smooth things over. I'd hurt him and the anguish of my guilt had me tense and overwrought.

Jasper's face strained uncomfortably as he examined me from across the room.

"What has happened?" he asked with concern, picking up on my heightened emotions.

"Where is Alice?" not answering his question. I felt embarrassed to be discussing my relationship worries with Jasper.

He frowned, again, knowing what I was feeling. A look of disappointment flashed across his handsome marble white features. Things had never quite been the same between us both since the paper cut incident. Jasper had always kept his distance a little. Now that I was rebuffing his attention I was hurting his feelings also. My guilt levels soared ever so slightly.

"She went shopping with Rosalie, I assume they will be gone for some time." he informed me before giving me a conservative smile.

A warm rush of calmness eased through me a moment later and I stared back at Jasper giving him a accepting nod.

He turned back to the large glass window that took up most of the wall and I slowly crossed the room to approach him, stopping when I was by his side.

"He has been gone a while…but I assume he will be back soon" Jasper spoke softly of Edward but didn't turn to look at me.

Jasper knew why I was seeking out Alice, I felt cold for not initially wanting to confide in him. I swallowed heavily.

"We had a disagreement.." I confessed quietly.

"Oh…" he mused. "Can I ask why..?" still looking out at the woods.

"About Evan…., about him keeping things from me. I was upset with him and I pushed him away……I hurt him". I admitted wearily.

Jasper turned his head slightly and lowered his eyes to me.

"He loves you. Don't be upset with yourself, everything will be fine." he tried to reassure me.

"It's Evan… She's getting to him isn't she?" I asked Jasper, begging him with my eye's to tell me the truth.

"She's coming between you both and he's threatened by that. He's only trying to protect you Bella. You forget that we are no longer human, we don't always think the same way as you." he explained.

"I don't know what to do Jasper? I don't know how to feel about her, I'm so confused." I said with frustration.

"You need to find some kind of a balance. You need to talk to Edward and assure him You're all he cares about."

"I know that." I admitted.

I stared out at the woods before us, knowing Edward was out there somewhere. I had the sudden urge to be close to him and an idea crossed my mind.

"I think I will go outside and get some air…..go for a walk" I thought aloud.

"The woods?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Yes, just for a little while." I answered carefully.

Jasper tilted his head trying to pick up on my emotions.

"Don't venture too far Bella….stay close to the house!" he warned me.

"I know. I will Jasper." I tried to assure him.

"It's not safe. I _mean_ that Bella." he reminded me.

"Close to the house Jasper….I know. I just need to get some air and clear my head." I promised.

His stoic expression softened and he smiled, he nodded once politely.

"Thank you….for listening." I said quietly.

"Whenever you need me Bella, I'll always be here. We are all family." he stressed.

I smiled shyly once more before leaving.

* * *

The view of the Cullen house became obscured by the thick wall of tree's as I walked deeper and deeper into the woods and I felt a slight wave of relief. I knew too well that Jasper was watching me from the window and knowing that I was no longer under his scrutiny I could now up my pace and go much farther than I had admitted to him. When I stood in Alice's room I realised that there was no reason for me to wait with unease for Edward to return home when I could seek him out first. He'd been gone for a while and must have fed so it would be inevitable for me to come across him on his return home.

Glancing back, the house was invisible now. I returned my eye's towards the woods and began to jog slightly before breaking into a run, heading deeper into the forest and closer to Edward I hoped. Perhaps he would sense me, know I was close by and seek me out first. He would realise that I was sorry and needed to see him.

After about twenty minutes I was absolutely exhausted. I felt damp and sweaty and I realised then I was completely incapable of running anymore. I was absolutely not fit enough to keep up my previous pace. I glanced up at the tall ancient tree's that surrounded me, they seemed to go on forever. Then I concentrated on my immediate vicinity…the undergrowth swayed slightly in the cool breeze of a gentle wind. This part of the forest was very quiet, perhaps too quiet. Feeling marginally uncomfortable, my imagination began creating scenarios that were making me feel more and more uneasy.

"_Stop being so ridiculous Bella_" I berated myself.

I began walking once more upping my stride.

After a while I was beginning to feel closer to calm again as my thoughts drifted towards Edward and what I would say to him when suddenly the most awful sound of an animal's shriek tore at my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks. Eye's wide, my heart suddenly began pounding from my chest.

'What the hell was that?" I thought.

Anxiety began to course through my veins and my heart thudded hard in my ears. I stood as still as stone and listened carefully holding my breath.

But I heard nothing….everything was eerily silent. The only sound was that cool breeze from before that rustled the overgrown ferns.

I swallowed hard.

My breathing was loud and heavy. Suddenly too conscious of my own breath I closed my mouth. I stood frozen for a long moment before taking a careful step forward. It was still silent. Another sober step forward.

There was nothing. No sign of anything. I let out a deep breath. Had I overreacted? This _was _the forest. Were animals not supposed to make noises? Deciding to be brave I began my steady pace again, walking on.

I was just beginning to relax again, when I walked around the base of an exceptionally large tree and instantly froze.

The sight before me was something that shocked me to the core and an image I knew I would never forget for as long as I lived. And perhaps right now… that may not be for very much longer. I could feel my body begin to shake uncontrollably, my mouth hung open, I was already perspiring. I couldn't even move let alone breath.

His back was hunched over the broken body of a very large Olympic Elk, I couldn't see his face but I could tell from his subtle movements and grip of his arms that he was feeding. The horror of this actual moment hit me like a train. I had come across Edward, _my_ Edward, in the middle of his hunt, he was like an animal enjoying his kill, drinking the Elks blood steadily. He wasn't Edward in this moment, he was a vampire and he was feeding hungrily.

I was numb, I assumed all color must have drained from my face. I certainly felt faint. My legs were turning to liquid. The acceleration of my beating heart pounded hard and fast. Why had he not heard my approach? Had the thrill and satisfaction from his meal distracted him? More importantly how long would he be distracted? Realisation hit me. I was in an extremely dangerous situation.

Finding the power of motion over my legs once more I took a tentative step back.

Big mistake.

I saw the back of Edwards hit snap up, still thankful for a fraction of a second that I could not see his feeding from face on. He tilted his head upwards so fast, I realised then what he was doing. He had caught my scent, he was inhaling. His hid whipped round to stare at me before I had time to process that thought.

I gasped.

The dark red sticky blood was running down Edwards porcelain white skin, a tremor shook through my body when his coal black eye's flashed wildly at me before him.

A wave of nausea rolled over within my abdomen, my heart pounded hard and I wished it would stop because a bloodthirsty Edward could hear it clearly.

I let out a desperate breath when I heard the low, grumbling growl slip from deep within his throat. Was there any part of him that was still Edward ? I wondered.

He took a sudden step forward and snarled.

I bit my lip and whimpered aghast.

"Run…" he growled "Run home Bella…" he didn't even sound like himself. His voice was barely audible, it was rough and fierce.

I was still frozen to the spot where I stood. A deer caught in headlights. Edwards potential prey.

"**Now**" he roared at me.

It was like a bucket of cold water being thrown at me. My whole body jolted and I snapped back to reality. I turned on my heels and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

Had it been seconds? Or had it been minutes? I could no longer gage time any more. My legs had no feeling and I was not even conscious of the fact I was moving them, it was as if my body was in autopilot.

It was my fault. I should not have sought him out, I should have taken heed of Jasper's warning and not went so deep into the forest. It was so irresponsible of me to assume that Edward was done feeding, how could I have put myself, put Edward in this kind of predicament. If anything did go wrong, if something bad were to happen it would be down to me. But I knew that Edward would never see it that way. He would blame himself.

My chest was hurting and I didn't know how much longer I could go on, then I suddenly soared into the air when my foot caught the root of a tree and I fell hard on to the ground before me. Stunned for a moment I managed to raise my aching body off the ground and scrambled to my feet. I whipped around sharply and looked behind me wide eyed.

I stared back into an empty forest. I listened. I could hear nothing.

Where was he? Where was Edward? Had he even followed me? I thought he had told me to run because he was frightened he may attack me. But there was no sign of my Edward anywhere.

Maybe he'd told me to run because he was angry at me for seeing him feed, maybe he thought I'd been spying on him. Could I possibly do any more to fuck up our relationship?

I scanned my surroundings and still could see nothing.

"Edward?…" I whispered, my voice trembled.

I sighed and almost let out frightened sob. All I'd wanted was to see him. For things to be alright between us.

"Bella…" his voice was coarse.

I jumped, startled and turned slowly. Edward was standing directly behind me.

My eye's looked him up and down. All traces of blood was gone from his face, I could what looked like droplets of water dripping from his chin. It was as if he'd washed the blood from his mouth and I realised that he must have been at the river.

His eye's were still black, deathly dark and hungry. He was still very much the hunter and I assumed I was still his prey.

He took a determined step towards me and I took one back.

Edward examined me carefully, I watched as he black eye's studied me then slowly he lowered them down my body…my heart began to pound hard again. His head whipped up instinctively an focused on to my chest. He took another step forward.

I don't know how it happened, but I suddenly turned and began to run again, desperate to get back to the house. I didn't know what his next move would be I wanted to trust him but I remembered his warning to 'run home'.

Before I even had a chance to make any kind of distance between us, my back was slammed up against a tree and Edward was flush hard against me, pinning me under him.

I gasped loudly after he knocked the wind out of me. Staring up at him I could hear his laboured breathing, the cool air pouring over my sweat glistened skin, raising goose bumps all over my body and I shivered.

"Edward …."my voice trembled.

His mouth was hanging open slightly, his hungry eye's bore down, thoroughly focused on my bare throat. He licked his wet lips, still dripping with the water from the river and lowered his head.

I closed my eye's and surrendered to the inevitable.

My body jolted sharply when I felt his cool tongue lap slowly up my neck. My mind ached with confusion as a rush of emotions and feelings all came to me at once. Fear, exhilaration, excitement, horror, love…

Expected the next motion to be teeth tearing through flesh, my heart almost stopped when his frozen lips softly caressed my shivering skin.

I surprised myself when I whimpered audibly.

Edward groaned. But this was a familiar sound to me, not the threatening of a feeding vampire but the carnal want from my lover. I gasped my eye's flashed open. His coal colored eye's were starving.

The next sound to reach my ears was ripping. I became quickly aware of what was about to happen next. He was tearing at my clothes, literally ripping the jeans from my body.

I was expeditiously becoming alert to the fact that the frenzy of the blood thirsty hunger of a feeding vampire was much the same as salacious carnality. He was replacing one hunger with another and he was feverishly fulfilling it with unconstrained lust.

Almost had to fight for my lost breath when I felt his cool hardness rubbing against my inner thigh and I stifled back exhilarated tout moan. His cool fingers reached between my legs and deep within me like ice, I could feel the back of my head grinding against the bark of the tree as my eye's rolled back and my lids shut tight. Somehow I was already soaking wet and ready for him.

Edward pushed his long chilling fingers roughly in and out of my hot folds and I could already hear my own desperate pants escaping my lips. Edwards satisfied animalistic growling vibrated at my ear as he began to lap once more at my neck.

Feeling the cold air around the lower naked half of my body I shuddered. Edward groaned in response. He brought his hand down to my shirt and ripped it open in one quick motion and began to caress my bare breast roughly while his fingers made quick work of my core. I'd never seen Edward like this before, he was wild and out of control. Adrenaline pumped through my body. Edwards touch was relentless and I was close to orgasm when his fingers withdrew sharply. I let out a painful whine when my body was forced higher up the tree and the bark scratched at my back. Edward had me around his waist and hard against the tree, he didn't wait before he hurriedly slammed himself deep within me. I cried out but with pleasure, he had ensured I was more than ready for him. There was no pause, he immediately began thrusting in and out of me with an almost filthy lascivious need that was hard, fast and unforgiving. With every single concentrated penetrating thrust Edward grunted loudly and I moaned heavily with the pleasure he was bringing me. Edward growled with satisfaction. His grip on my hips so painful it was going to leave marks.

It didn't take long, I cried out loudly when my inner walls clamped down around Edward bringing him to orgasm with me. Edward practically roared in my ear as he callously grabbed at my ass and slammed into me one more time, he let out a strangled cry with my name on his lips.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hope you liked that. Naughty Edward grins wickedly. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming, they are much appreciated.

Pixie

* * *


	27. Dark Needs

**CHAPTER 27 - DARK NEEDS**

I sat numbly on the edge of our bed, still and exactly where he'd left me, now alone.

I could hear the shower running from our bathroom, some steam was drifting from the slightly ajar door, it glided eerily across the floor towards me. I should be in there, that was his intention but I'd remained motionless on the bed.

* * *

In the forest Edward was deathly still, he'd remained that way for what felt like an eternity, his head resting in the crook of my neck as he panted heavily for the breath he did not need. I myself was gasping, my heart still pounding far too fast as I tried to calm myself after what could only be described as Edwards uncontrollable carnal assault. What happened between us had been raw, abandoned and desirously libidinous. It was certainly not something I would categorise as 'love making' the tender flesh between my thighs was justification enough for that. No, this kind of sex was something else entirely. 'Fucking' seemed like an appropriate word. Yes, Edward had literally fucked me…and hard. The idea of him behaving in such a way was still unbelievable to me. Yes he could get carried away but he was always in control, always so careful. This side of Edward was new, perhaps the true part of Edward that he so desperately tried to hide from me. Animalistic and carnal in nature, his true vampire nature. Is this how they interacted when they were not trying so hard all the time to behave human, to be discretely self constrained? It had happened none the less…..and he was still inside me, unmoving.

I carefully raised my hand and when doing so realised it was trembling a little. I placed it on the back of Edwards head gently before sinking my fingers deep within his thick tangled bronze hair to caress him softly. I was surprised when he let out a barely audible whimper before suddenly pulling himself out of me then and carefully lowering my bare body to the forest floor.

After adjusting himself I watched with confused curiosity as Edward began to slowly unbutton his dark colored shirt. Desperately searching his face in an attempt to read his emotions I only felt disappointment when he avoided eye contact with me. My body jerked a little and shivered when he was suddenly kneeling in front of me to remove what was left of my own torn clothes. Then I realised his intention as he dressed me in his shirt which covered my nakedness more than adequately, protecting my modesty, he did so carefully and slowly, taking his time. His cool fingers brushing over my damp skin making me quiver. When he was done he crouched shirtless opposite me. My eye's naturally drifted over his bare, toned and porcelain white chest. He was so beautiful.

My breath caught in my throat when Edward's eye's quickly caught mine and we stared at each other. They were now a warm caramel color, all dark hunger missing from them.

"Are you hurt..?" he whispered, his voice a little strained.

His question took me off guard and I think I frowned a little.

"No!" I whispered in return.

He stared at me a couple of seconds longer and said no more. I was then abruptly in his arms and cradled tightly to his chest and we were both running through the forest. A blur of greens and browns making me dizzy. I closed my eyes tightly shut and when I felt Edward take a leap and heard a gentle thud I opened them once more only to see that we were back at the Cullen house and inside our room. Walking me to the bed he gently placed me down on to it. Still uncomfortably quiet I watched in confusion as he entered our bathroom turning on the shower. He was back a moment later.

His face was blank of emotion, I worried that he may be upset.

"Bella please go into the shower and warm yourself…" his voice was hoarse.

Then he shocked me by walking out the room and quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

About ten minutes had passed and I still stood in my semi vegetative state trying to figure out what exactly was going on here between us. Edward was acting like a stranger to me and despite his best efforts at evasiveness I knew fine well that he was very upset. The question was who with? Me or himself?

Suddenly the door knocked. I jumped a little. Why was Edward knocking?

"Come in?" I called out, though my voice had less volume than I'd intended.

But it was not Edward who entered. Jasper's honey blond hair gave him away immediately before he brought the rest of his tall lean muscular frame around the door. He closed it gently at his back and remained there very still.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, not understanding.

"He is with Carlisle" he informed me, his smooth Texas accent curling around the words.

"Why?" sounding worried and confused.

Something was really wrong here. Problem was, I knew that but I didn't know which part was the worst though. Ultimately I was to blame because I entered the woods when Edward was hunting. Something I knew I should never ever have done. I remember long ago mentioning something to Edward in passing about watching him hunt and his reaction was livid. He told me it was completely irrational and would never happen. But today it did. That was not my intention. But my naivety had allowed it to come about. Thankfully today the consequences were not life threatening, but it didn't mean that they couldn't have been. They were however, undeniably intense. The experience between us was so concentrated that I was still sitting here in a semi dazed state.

Jasper took his time to answer and I knew it was because he was picking up on my emotions, trying to read me like a book.

"He is a little upset Bella" he finally replied.

"But why?" I asked guiltily, my pitch rising uncomfortably.

Jasper didn't answer my question, instead he studied me curiously, and I immediately knew why. He was inspecting me.

"He sent you here to check if I was alright, you're the only one who can figure out what I'm really thinking through my emotions…." I challenged.

He did not respond. I was becoming upset with him and I could feel him try and calm me down.

"I'm fine Jasper, you can feel that I'm fine can't you??" I begged.

Edward thought he'd hurt me! I was realising that perhaps he'd assumed his attack on me was too brutal. But it wasn't! I didn't see it that way. He never hurt me, it was intense but it was passionate. He hadn't done anything wrong…_I had_!

"I'm not hurt…." I muttered bitterly. "He would never hurt me".

"Your wrong about that Bella". Jasper cut in coldly. "You are a human and he is a vampire" he said resolutely.

I felt embarrassed. Realising that Jasper knew what had happened between us, the intimate details of what had taken place….because he could feel them emanating off us both. He knew exactly what had occurred in the Forest and so too did Carlisle now. Probably sitting with Edward at this very moment, counselling him, reassuring his son who was obviously distressed. And I didn't understand any of it because I was not a vampire. Because I saw it through human eye's and they saw it through they're black hunters orbs. And they were forever critical of themselves because they were so normally in control and so perfect to me.

"You are not fine…" he added quietly.

"_Really_?" I asked coldly.

"You are a little shocked.."

That was true. I couldn't deny it and it made me angry because he was proving me wrong.

"I want to see Edward" I told him, changing the subject.

Jasper surprised me when the expression on his face changed and he looked back at me sympathetically.

"Not right now Bella. It will be alright, he just needs to talk to Carlisle."

I frowned.

"What is he saying to Carlisle?" I asked, not expecting Jasper to tell me. I knew he could probably hear their conversation from where he stood.

"When we feed Bella we give in to our vampire side, we are very dangerous. We are predators and not in control of our emotions just our needs. You witnessed a side of Edward he did not wish you to see while you were human. That is why he is upset."

I gasped silently. Shocked at Jasper's candidness.

"Just give him some space and let Carlisle deal with it. He will return and he will be fine and then the two of you can talk things over yourselves." Jasper glanced at the steam still pouring into the room from the shower. "You should do as he asked" nodding towards the door. "The heat will relax you, you will feel better".

I looked down at myself, Edward's shirt hung loosely around my body and I suddenly realised what I must have looked like and I felt embarrassed.

"Okay" I agreed.

I stood and began walking towards the bathroom door, turning back at Jasper I frowned.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I mumbled. If I'd listened to him in the first place none of this would have happened.

"I'm just glad you are unhurt. You were lucky Bella. It could easily have been a different story." he sighed seriously. I cringed with guilt. "I will tell Edward that you are alright to ease his mind." he assured.

And then he was gone.

* * *

Jasper was right. I stood under the hot water for a very long time and let the heat caress my sore body. When I was finished and drying off I examined my body in the mirror. Edward had left his mark on me, I could already see the purple welts appearing on my hips and thighs. My back was also littered with scratches from the hard bark of the tree. None of it hurt though. The only thing that was hurting at the moment were my feelings.

I dressed and then spent the next couple of hours hiding in our room waiting patiently for Edward to return. By 7pm I was desperately bored and feeling very lonely. I couldn't face the others, the only person I wanted to see was Edward. How much longer would he be avoiding me. I'd really hurt him, I thought.

I glanced at the phone on Edward's desk and suddenly remembered Evan. With all that had gone on I'd completely forgotten about her. I quickly dialled the number for Charlie's house.

He picked up after only a couple of rings..

"Hello?"

"Char…Dad.. It's Bella. How's Evan, is she home now?" I asked.

"Hey there. Yeah, she's in bed asleep. Still got a slight concussion but she's going to be fine." he assured.

"That's good." I agreed.

"You okay Bella, you don't sound like yourself?" he suddenly asked with concern.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a bit tired, the last 24 hours have been a little crazy." trying to sound chirpy.

"Hmmmmm" was all he said in response.

"Look, there's something I need to talk to you about. But you can't mention it to Evan."

Despite how I was feeling right now, this was the perfect opportunity to get Charlie alone to discuss getting Evan over to the Cullen's as per Carlisle's request.

"Hmmm, go on" he said patiently.

"Well I was thinking that it's about time that Evan got a proper introduction to the Cullen's and Carlisle and Esme suggested that you both come over for lunch or dinner one day soon."

"I see…that shouldn't be a problem.."

"But, well, Evan is kind of shy and I know she is a little nervous around new people especially the Cullen's.."

"Yes.." Charlie said urging me to continue.

"I was thinking that if you brought her over but didn't tell her in advance then, she wouldn't be sitting worrying about it, she wouldn't have a chance to be nervous."

"I see" he muttered.

"I want her to meet everyone properly, I want her to be comfortable. Do you think you could do that Dad?

"Yes…" he agreed finally. I felt relief that Carlisle's intentions seemed to be falling into place. At least one thing was going according to plan.

"Oh that's great. Look, I'll let Evan rest and you could bring her over in a couple of days?" This had worked out much easier than I thought it would.

"I'll tell her Bella, don't worry. The day after tomorrow then.., I er…think it should be okay!"

"Thanks Dad. Look tell her I was asking after her. I'll speak to you later."

"Okay Bella. Take care of yourself. Bye."

"Bye Dad."

I hung up the phone and stood in silence for a couple of seconds. Well at least the next time I'd see Carlisle I could tell him I'd managed to do one thing right. I sighed then, thinking of Edward.

Deciding to go and lie on the bed for a while I turned around but inhaled sharply, surprised to see Edward sitting on the bed staring back at me. He must have entered the room silently when I was still on the phone to Charlie and had been directly behind me the entire time I was talking to him.

"Edward?" I whispered. I immediately wanted to feel him tightly hold me. To reassure me that 'we' were alright.

"You were talking to Charlie….I see you managed to arrange the meeting then for your sister…" he muttered quietly, still sounding distant and indifferent. And although his voice and face were impassive, his topaz colored eye's were most certainly anxious.

"Are you angry with me…?" I asked apprehensive, my tone significantly weak.

He immediately frowned at my question.

"No Bella!" his denial was emphatic.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I know what I did was wrong. It was not my intention to see you hunt, that's not why I went into the woods…I.."

Edward suddenly cut me off.

"I'm ashamed of myself. I couldn't even face you…after what I did to you!" Then he surprised me by hanging his head.

I didn't care if he was ready for it or not but I instantly closed the distance between us and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck. I sighed with deep relief when I felt Edward wrap his own cool arms around me, pulling me down until I was sitting in his lap.

"I lost control…" he muttered in my ear..

"You were feeding, you did nothing wrong. I should not have been there." I whispered back, so glad to feel him close to me again.

"It was too rough, I was harsh and …brutal".

"No… Edward" I tried to disagree.

"I didn't think about you once, all I thought I about was what _I _wanted and I took it from you."

"But you didn't hurt me Edward, you needed me. I understand!" I pulled away from his embrace to look into his eye's. He looked sad and I shuddered.

"Your always so careful with me, I know its because I'm human but I understand that it wont always be that way…that when you've changed me it will be like it was today. But you have to realise you wont break me if you show who you truly are to me. I love you Edward. Every part of you."

"But you are human Bella…and I am more than capable of breaking you!".

He brought his arm up to caress my cheek slowly with the back of his hand tenderly and I leaned in to his touch.

"You are so delicate Bella, I felt ruthless with you today like an animal. I don't want to be that way with you, I don't want to be the monster." he said shamefully.

"You could never be and never will be a monster Edward!" I told him adamantly.

He said nothing in response and just stared into my eyes. He looked so sad and my insides melted.

"Is that how it is…when you're a vampire…after your changed." I paused thinking about how to ask him.. Trying to find the right words. "Like it was today between us, I want to know." I asked genuinely curious.

He seemed to ponder my question silently for a while.

"It is very intense between vampires Bella….when you never tire and never sleep." he tried to explain.

I understood now.

"It will be intense then for us….?" I asked, pushing him further.

"Probably more so…" he muttered quietly before pulling his eye's away from mine.

I wish I could let him understand that trying to protect me from himself and his natural needs as a vampire with regards to his desires was not something he needed to do. I wanted him to be himself. I had immodestly enjoyed it, as illicit as it had been.

"If I tell you something….ask something of you… will you not be upset with me Edward?" I queried nervously.

His warm honey eye's flashed up at me cautiously.

"Go on.." he said carefully.

"I want you to be more….your self when you make love to me Edward. I want the intensity." I bit my lip at my confession and my stomach swirled.

His lips parted at my words and I saw the shock in his eyes.

To my disappointment he began to slowly shake his head at me in disapproval.

"No Bella….no you don't!" he protested.

"I do Edward!" I said resolutely, trying to express my determination to him.

"No Bella…" his voice was just a whisper now as he weakly shook his head once more. But I knew he wanted it too. He just could not admit it to me.

I leaned into him then, very slowly. His eye's never left mine. I let my lips brush softly against his ice cold ones and I shivered a little. His lips were slightly parted and I felt him shudder beneath me.

"I want you to Edward!" I gently persisted.

He licked his lips briefly and then my heart suddenly accelerated when I saw the hunger flash in front of his eye's and I knew that Edward could not deny his salacious yearning need, especially when I was laying it out in front of him, so eagerly offering my body over to him to do as he wished.

A sudden timorous thrill coursed through my veins when I heard a faint growl slip from his cool lips and I knew then that Edward could no longer deny himself to me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Over a hundred now woohoo! Please keep them coming, I love reading them. Next chapter is already being written so should be posted sooner rather than later and for all those who are missing some Evan/Jacob there will be plenty in it for you..lol Hey and don't panic, the Evan/Cullen meeting is coming...very soon.


	28. New Beginning

**CHAPTER 28 - NEW BEGINNING**

**Evan's POV**

I was up early the next morning, feeling substantially better. The stitches in my hairline were obviously a little tender to touch and my neck a bit sensitive but apart from that I felt much improved than yesterday when it was a hospital bed I awoke in. I very much appreciated the fact that I'd more or less walked away from that accident unscathed. I was lucky.

Upon entering the kitchen Charlie was already frying some bacon and eggs on the stove and my stomach rumbled loudly in response as I inhaled the unhealthy breakfast.

"Hey Evan" Charlie greeted me cheerily as I sat down at the table. "How are you feeling?"

"Great…surprisingly." I answered.

"Good. You're a lucky girl Evan, you know that don't you?" he said warily.

"Yes, I know…" I said sombrely.

"I'm just glad your alright…" he added, more to himself.

"That smells good!" I commented…wanting to change the tone of the conversation.

"I hope your hungry?"

"Starving.." I salivated.

Charlie chuckled to himself.

Soon we were both sitting opposite each other at the table getting stuck into the meal, after a while I glanced up at Charlie to notice that he was studying me whilst slowly sipping his steaming mug of coffee.

"What..?" I asked diffidently.

"We need to have a little chat.." he told me his voice suddenly serious.

I swallowed my food quickly and looked over at him anxiously.

"About..?" I asked.

"There's some things I need to know Evan…" he began.

I put down my fork, suddenly not so hungry any more.

"I need to know why…?" he asked me, leaning forward.

"Why what?" shaking my head, not quite understanding.

"Why you took the truck out in that storm to get to La Push, why you were speeding…and what exactly is it that's going on between you and Jacob?" he was more than serious now.

I gulped nervously and stared back at Charlie blankly.

"Look Evan…." Charlie sighed. "Just tell me the truth…one thing at time. Let's start with the speeding."

I bit my lip at him. Now realising I was in serious trouble. I wasn't feeling too _great _any more.

"I know I was speeding Charlie…I'm sorry. It was really, really stupid of me." I admitted shamefully.

"Yeah it was! It was extremely irresponsible Evan, you have no idea how lucky you were but the fact is you could have hurt someone else other than yourself." he scolded.

"Am I in trouble with the police…?" I asked anxiously.

Charlie just shook his head at me. And I was instantly relieved.

"Just with me…" he muttered.

"It won't happen again. I've learned my lesson. I really have." I said adamantly.

"You sure have Evan. Because it's going to be a long time before I let you behind the wheel of a car again….that is unless, the second thing I wish to discuss with you gives me an explanation to your erratic behaviour. Why the hell were you trying to get to La Push so fast especially in that weather? I know you were trying to get to Jacob and I don't have the feeling its got something to do with your truck being serviced…." he said severely while raising his eyebrow at me.

Now I was in predicament. I knew for sure that I couldn't come out and tell Charlie about my weird obsession with Edward Cullen and the rest of his peculiar family…those of which I'd encountered so far that was. That the reason I'd tried to get to Jacob was because of Edwards creepy abduction and subtle threat to keep my nose out of the Cullen's secrets. Because saying all that out loud to Charlie, I know it would have sounded ridiculous. Jacob was the only other person I knew who felt the same way about the Cullen's as I did. I had to think of something else to say …..and fast.

"_Evan…?" _Charlie asked impatiently.

"I don't know Charlie…I kind of freaked out.!"

"_Freaked out?_" He asked confused.

"I know it sounds stupid but it was the storm and I didn't want to be alone. I knew you had work and I didn't want to say anything so I thought I could hang out with Jacob for a while over at La Push. But when I got the truck on the road the weather was so bad I thought if I got there faster it would be easier…." was he buying this? I wondered guiltily.

"Your telling me that you were scared of the storm and being alone?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know Charlie… " I stuttered. "I …I just think I took a panic attack or something… I just needed to get out the house and the only person…. place I could think of was La Push…I know it sounds stupid…" the words were rushing out my mouth nervously.

Charlie leaned back studying me carefully.

"Hmmmmm" he eventually said.

Okay, what does that mean? I wondered.

"Alright. We will leave it at that then."

My mouth was now hanging open….that was much easier than I thought it would be.

"Jacob?" Charlie suddenly asked.

My eye's widened in response.

"Jacob?" I replied, shaking my head in confusion.

"Last night Evan….." he reminded me. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet. "What exactly is going on between you and Jacob Black?"

"Umm"

As if sensing my awkwardness he handed me an olive branch.

"Look, your personal life is your business but I need to know what's going on if your more than just friends so I can set up some ground rules for when he's over here…" he tried to give me a tentative smile.

"Umm… " I repeated again uncomfortably. "I dunno, it's kinda,…. it's all kind of new to me…I've never had a boyfriend before…" I confessed.

"So Jake is your boyfriend…?" asked Charlie curiously.

"No….!" I blurted out. "I mean….I don't know, I think so." I shook my head, muddled.

"He likes you….a lot!" Charlie interrupted.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Look Evan, I don't mind if you start dating Jacob, or already are…"

"I've not been dating Jacob" I cut in.

"It doesn't matter. I like Jacob, he's a good kid and I trust him." he tried to reassure me. "But…."

Oh I knew this was coming…

"Your only 17 and well, after having one daughter run off and get engaged at 18 years old I want to make it clear that I don't want you rushing into anything too serious…your young you don't need to …"

"Wow, back up there Charlie. I'm not getting married, I have no plans in getting married. I've not even been on a date with Jacob! _And I'm not Bella_..!" I announced ardently.

"I know that!" he defended. "Just want to get these things off my chest now, that's all." he shrugged, he was getting himself all flustered. "And Jake's not allowed in your bedroom with the door closed" he added hurriedly.

"Okay.." I agreed.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay…" I repeated again. Yes. This conversation wasuncomfortable.

"Good!" Charlie said relieved and began to sip his coffee again.

I smiled back awkwardly and went to pick my fork back up and finish what was left of breakfast.

"I knew you two would get together…" I heard him mutter to himself.

I refrained from saying anything in response. I had no desire to discuss Jacob Black any further with Charlie today.

* * *

It was around midday, I was lounging on the couch bored, watching rubbish sport on the TV with Charlie when the front doorbell abruptly rang. I sat up, suddenly alert and glanced over at Charlie curiously. He eyed me suspiciously in return and got up to head into the hall and open the door. I jumped up to the window and felt my heart rate quickly begin to increase. Oh and there was butterflies, actual butterflies dancing around my stomach.

Jacob's car was parked outside the house.

"Hello Jacob…." I heard Charlie say in mock severity.

"Charlie" Jake greeted in return, his voice surprisingly cheery.

"_And what can I do for you today_?" Charlie asked sarcastically, trying to make Jake feel uncomfortable for his own amusement.

"I'm here to see Evan." he boomed back confidently, completely unaffected by Charlie's attempts at torture.

I heard Charlie sigh dramatically at his failures…

"She's in the living room…." he muttered defeated.

I quickly shifted on the couch, trying to appear casual and relaxed before he entered the room but the damn butterflies inside my stomach were making me so jumpy that I wished I could have squashed the little suckers.

A second later my heart began thudding forcibly against my chest when I looked up to see Jacob's massive frame standing at the entrance to the room. He was dressed in his usual attire of cut off sweats, a pair of sneakers and cut off black t-shirt which exposed his rippling biceps that by the way were far larger than any 17 year old boy should have. My eye's made quick work of studying his exceptional physique and I was suddenly glad of the fact that Jacob Black was not a fan of long sleeved garments. Probably couldn't find any to fit over those arms I pondered wickedly.

He caught my eye's and smiled devilishly at me, flashing his bright white teeth and I quickly realised he'd observed my shameful leering. His warm eye's piercing mine, and I could see that he was revelling in it. I bit the inside of my cheeks, wanting to die of embarrassment and glanced down at my lap. I heard Jake chuckle quietly.

"So……Jake. Want to watch the game?" My eye's focused on Charlie who was now standing by Jake's side. Though Jake was still distracted, grinning at me.

"Em, not today Charlie. But thanks for the offer.." he replied politely. "How are you today Evan?" he quickly asked with clearly more interest.

Charlie sighed uncomfortably.

"I feel a lot better.." I replied shyly.

"Good! That's all I needed to hear…" he smiled back at me and my insides did a little flip.

What the hell was wrong with me? I wondered. I felt completely giddy.

"Well if that's all you needed to hear…then thanks for coming over Jake…" Charlie suddenly announced and pointed towards the front door.

"Charlie…!" I scolded, my voice abruptly furious.

I heard him scoff back at me in surprise… and then shrug his shoulders.

"_I'm kidding Evan_" he joked, shaking his head at my overreaction. My cheeks burned…yet again. I was getting really good at that and I mentally berated myself.

"So Jake…" Charlie said, his focus back on the boy who was glancing down at him curiously. "You and Evan are dating…..?"

Jacob's eye's flashed widely at Charlie raising his eyebrows at him

I'd leapt off the couch in a fraction of a second …and was suddenly pushing between the two of them, my small fingers grasping at Jacobs oversized hand pulling him towards the staircase a moment later.

"Coming upstairs Jacob….?" I asked while already attempting to drag him away from Charlie.

I tried to ignore the shock on both their faces at my actions and was fully focused on getting to the sanctuary of my bedroom.

I could hear Jacob chuckling behind me, as he let me lead him up the stairs.

"Door _open_!" I heard Charlie yell up seriously as we were already ascending the steps.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. Completely mortified I might add.

My fingers released their grip on Jacobs hand reluctantly as we entered my bedroom. I turned back to the door closing it over until there was only a tiny inch wide gap left….._technically_, that was leaving it open I thought guiltily.

Turning back around I noticed that Jacob had already made himself comfortable and was sitting on my bed staring back at me with an amused expression on his face.

"_So….. we are dating are we_?" he chuckled, seemingly enjoying the fact my cheeks were now flushing again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Charlie's words…not mine!" I bit back embarrassed.

"So you've been talking about me…." he teased.

"No…Charlie's been grilling me about you!" I corrected. "_Since the fact he walked in last night….on us_" I added raising my brow at him.

Jake laughed loudly.

"Yeah, that was very funny. Charlie looked quite surprised…" he chuckled.

"You didn't help much with your cockiness at being caught.." I chided, trying to sound angry but failing miserably when his chocolate eye's seemed to smoulder back at me.

A nervous sigh escaped my lips.

Jake suddenly held his hands out to me.

"Come here…" he demanded quietly. And my breath caught in the back of my throat. I swallowed hard.

I tentatively approached my bed, Jacob seemed to study me thoroughly as I did so. As soon as I was within reach he took hold of my hands and pulled me towards him We were now eye to eye despite the fact he was sitting and I was standing…he was _that_ tall.

"Your soo big!" I muttered astounded by his size.

Jake smirked and laughed back, surprised by my comment. My mouth hung open, I was utterly mortified by my verbal thought.

"I mean…you are really tall…I, I… meant your height.." I stuttered trying to explain.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting on one of his large muscular thighs, my legs were between his. His arm was around me holding me in place, while his other hand rested possessively on my knee. He suddenly leaned in dangerously close and I thought he was going to kiss me. I stopped breathing but his warm breath drifted across my skin and his mouth came to my ear.

"I know what you meant" he whispered, his voice so gentle that I actually trembled.

Jacob leaned back a little to study me again.

I gulped nervously.

Heat radiated off him, so warm that I hoped he would remain here for as long as possible.

"Are you alright like this?" he asked, making sure that I was comfortable with our closeness. And I remembered last night he'd promised to take things slow between us.

"Uh huh…." was the only verbal response I could come up with to reassure him that I was.

"Good" he smiled back his eye's burning.

And I wondered if….. or when he would kiss me.

"Your very quiet…" he mused.

"Uh huh.." I agreed again. I think I'd actually lost the power of speech.

Jake grinned mischievously back at me, clearly amused by my behaviour.

My heart suddenly shuddered when I noticed him subtly lick his full lips. He leaned in again carefully before pressing his lips gently against mine to give me a chaste yet lingering kiss. When he eventually pulled away, my heart was thudding so loudly in my ears I was sure that Jacob himself could hear it.

His dark eye's flickered from my lips to my own eyes.

"Is it okay that I kiss you…." he asked softly and my insides actually melted.

"Kissing is good.." my voice breaking unsexily.

Jake smiled briefly at my nervousness, though I thought I was actually making quite a good job of hiding my actual hysteria at being in this situation with Jacob Black.

His lips returned to mine slowly and he pressed them hard against mine before moving them over my mouth hungrily. It wasn't long at all before I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, attentively seeking entrance to my mouth, trying to tease my lips apart for him. And I did so eagerly.

Jacobs soft hot breath was in my mouth a second later and his tongue slipped between my lips seeking out my own tongue, the heat and feel of him seemed to unbind me. I reacted instantly and fought to deepen the kiss, Jacob responded by almost growling possessively and caused a deep shudder to travel up my spine. I swallowed hard as our tongues clashed together, the thrill of tasting him. Jacob clasped my head in his large hot hands to steady me, I tried to grip my palms around his thick large arms and I moaned eagerly into him. Our mouths moved together over and over. I began to feel Jacobs hands begin to slowly creep into my hair, though he was careful to stay away from my wound. I let out a whimper when he voraciously began to fist his large hands deep within my red hair. My own fingers were clawing at the taut hard flesh of his large biceps.

Eventually….reluctantly. Jacob pulled his lips from mine. Leaving us both audibly panting breathlessly. Jacob's mouth hung open hungrily and his warm chocolate eye's seemed darker and much more fervent than I'd seen them before. I was still gasping for air.

Finally after our eye's seemed to be locked on to each other for what seemed like an eternity I somehow managed to find my voice.

"Th…that was…intense.." I gulped.

Jacob's eye's shined back, they seemed to glint wickedly in response to my trembling words.

"It's only the beginning …." he muttered back huskily.

My eye's widened at the illicit lust behind his words. Making his intentions towards 'us'…me, exhaustively clear. The tremor inducing affect of this hurried down my body in such a rampant flash and straight to my core, which pulsed heatedly.

'_Only the beginning_…" I thought astonished. Holy shit!.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Phew, glad I got that out my system…lol! And that was just a kiss! I hoped you liked that chapter. I really enjoyed writing that one, that's why its finished so quickly. Thank for your reviews. Please keep them coming….I really do love reading them.

Okay I will get cracking on the next chapter.

Pixie.


	29. Deceived For Dinner

**CHAPTER 29 - DECEIVED FOR DINNER**

**BELLA's POV**

I stood in front of the floor length mirror in our room looking at myself. Alice had insisted in doing my hair and make up, though I looked nice I did feel a little overdone. I was just finishing up getting ready and turned to the bed to pick up the backless black halter neck dress Alice had laid out for me. Stepping into it and bringing it up over my bare breasts, I suddenly gasped feeling ice cold hands rest down upon my naked shoulders from behind and then gently caress them.

"You look so beautiful tonight.." he whispered huskily into my ear.

"Edward…." I sighed in response and closed my eyes.

He carefully tied the halter neck top together before his breath lowered and I shuddered when I felt his chilling lips trace the skin at my shoulder. Swiftly my thoughts drifted to more unchaste things as I remembered last night and how Edward was beginning to let his true nature come out during our love making. Though he was still fighting his reluctance to let go of complete control…he had progressed some. The night had been long and very fervent. It was definitely more heightened and powerful. I realised after what had taken place in the forest between us, things were not going to go back to the way the had been before and I was secretly revelling in that.

"Are you still tender…" Edward asked gently, referring to his rougher love making and snapping me out of my wicked fantasies.

I blushed.

"I'm fine, I already told you…" I sighed. "You have to trust yourself more….I trust you completely". I had every intention in encouraging him further tonight. Edward had to understand that is was something we were mutually needing and….. enjoying. But he still had some obvious issues regarding the matter.

I turned to look up at him and smiled. He was already dressed for dinner and we matched. His tight black shirt flattered his toned upper body and matching trousers. He look so handsome.

Making our way downstairs together, I could already see that Alice was buzzing around getting the last of the things organised. Esme was already in the dinning room, she had pre ordered the food in for the meal as she was no cook. Tonight was going to be extremely awkward for all of them, they were going to have to pretend to enjoy eating while putting on their best human show for Evan and my father.

Edward and I glanced nervously at each other. I guessed he was thinking more or less the same thing as me.

Jasper called Edward over then and they disappeared into another room leaving me alone. I assumed Jasper needed to prepare him for any potential problems that might arise tonight. I began to wonder if we might actually be capable…all of us, in pulling this off. Carlisle certainly seemed confident enough.

Everyone was extra tense today, even my earlier telephone conversation with Charlie to finalise the details of getting Evan over was a little delicate.

**(Flashback)**

"Everything is ready this end, what exactly have you told Evan?" I asked Charlie trying to hide the anxiety I was feeling about this whole sneaky situation.

"Well…." Charlie sighed " I told her I was taking her out to dinner…but _failed_ _to mention where exactly_…." he added sarcastically.

"Good. Look, you will both have to dress smart…the Cullen's seem to be making a bit of an effort about tonight. Well, Alice is….she is kind of going over the top…!" I admitted shamefully.

"Trying to make a good impression is she?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"They are all very curious about Evan, they just want to make the evening nice for her.." I tried to explain.

"I know Bella, and I appreciate that." he said more sincerely.

"She has no idea what's happening?" I asked unsure. I was well aware that Evan was more perceptive than she liked to let on.

"No, she has no idea. She's a bit distracted at the moment." he admitted.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"She's out with Jacob right now….._Did you know those two were dating_? " he suddenly asked, blurting the words out. "Wait…I mean, are about to date…._no, that's not right _they are….. I don't know…." he was stuttering over the details.

"Em, I knew something was going on Dad." I assured him. I could tell by his tone he was wondering if he'd put his foot in it.

"Did Evan tell you?" he asked quickly.

"No…but I kind of figured it out through Jacobs behaviour at the hospital". _Well Edward had… _"I knew he liked her.."

"Are you okay about that Bella? I know you two used to be close…" he asked awkwardly.

"We never dated ….we were friends!" I told him adamantly.

"Yeah but Jake had quite the crush on you…" which Charlie had shamefully encouraged because of his resentment of Edward especially after my three day disappearing act during the Italy incident.

"Edward was the only one for me and Jake knew that…" I told him biting my tongue.

"I know things have been strange between you and Jake. I just wish you two could sort things out and go back to being friends. Was it because of the wedding you fell out?" he asked carefully.

"Edward and Jacob are very different….they never really got on. But I guess the wedding was a large factor." I told him.

Yeah, the fact that they were sworn enemies one being a vampire and one a werewolf was a very large factor indeed. That and the fact that Jacob knew that if I was agreeing to marry Edward I was agreeing to ending my life to become a vampire and ultimately dying. That was the real reason he'd stopped talking to me and I knew that.

"I'm just glad that Jake and Evan are getting on. They are better suited…" I told him. It was true. Deep down I knew that.

"Same age too, guess it was inevitable" Charlie mumbled.

"_I'm sure your happy about it_…" I said a little sarcastically a dig at Charlie's clear favouritism towards my former best friend.

"Well… he's nice kid. I've always been fond on Jake. I mean, he's been through a lot over the years and he still turned okay after losing his mum and Billy getting injured in the car accident. I've always felt that bit responsible towards him I guess. It's not been easy for his family."

There was quiet pause between us both. And I sympathised more easily towards Charlie's fondness of Jacob. He'd obviously witnessed him go through some hard times when he was younger that I knew little about. And now that Evan and Jake were together they seemed so alike. Much more so than he would have been with me. It was indeed inevitable.

"Did Evan tell you they were dating then?" I asked Charlie curiously.

"Not exactly… I kind of walked in on them." he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Huh…" Charlie huffed dramatically. "Kissing in her bedroom…it was…um, embarrassing." he cringed.

"Oh!" I said surprised. So Jake's definitely trying to progress the relationship more. Evan was clearly becoming more comfortable with the idea of it. How long until he tells her the truth? I wondered.

"Yeah…" Charlie scoffed. " Had to lay down some ground rules! I never had to think about that with you, I don't actually even remember Edward ever being in your room…?" Charlie pondered.

I bit my lip at that comment. He didn't know the half of what was going on in that bedroom when he was asleep.

"Edward never really behaved much like a teenage boy did he?…" Charlie mused. " He kind of always made me feel a bit uncomfortable to be honest. Seemed too old for his age, very serious boy…" Charlie mused.

"_And is that a bad thing_?" I asked in defence.

"NO! No…Bella. He's a good person, I can see that. From a good family. I know that. I've come to terms with the whole 'you getting married thing.' I mean he's doing the honourable thing isn't he, he wants to marry you before moving away together for college." Charlie seemed to be trying hard to convince himself here more than me.

"Well….I guess I will see you both at 7pm then, as per Alice's request." changing the subject.

"Sure Bella, 7 it is."

**(End flashback)**

My body jolted suddenly in shock as Alice appeared from nowhere grabbing my arm and shaking it thoroughly.

"_Alice!" _I chided.

"It's 6.50... Bella! They will be here in 10 minutes!" She announced dramatically.

My stomach churned and I was suddenly nauseous.

**EVAN'S POV**

We'd been driving around near La Push for the last hour or so, not really heading in any general direction. And I'd been enjoying myself thoroughly. Just hanging out with Jacob was great. He seemed so happy all the time, he was so warm inside and out. The more time we spent together the more I could feel myself opening up to him. He was bringing down the walls that I had built up to defend myself against feeling positive emotions. It was hard though, I was still that bit weary inside. I just prayed that Jake would do nothing to hurt me, not that I thought _right now _he ever could, but if he did…. I don't know how I would cope. I could feel myself becoming dependant on him. And that was one thing I'd promised myself I would not do. If things went wrong.., if something happened…. I tried to push that thought to the back of my mind. I was being morbid and negative.

Glancing over at Jake I could tell he loved his car, he had a big stupid proud grin on his face as he concentrated on the road in front of him. I grinned in response.

His eye's shifted over to mine for a brief moment before returning to the road.

"What are you smiling at?" he teased.

"Nothing…"I grinned.

"If you don't tell me Evan…I will make you tell me.." he threatened jokingly.

"_Really Jacob…and what would you do_?" I asked sarcastically in response.

"Oh believe me ….I could think of more than a few things…" he said wickedly. My cheeks burned instinctively in reaction to his words. Why…oh why did he have this affect on me?

"Your obsessed …"I suddenly announced.

He glanced over quickly, a worried look on his face making me laugh out loud.

"With your car…." I explained.

"**Oh**!" he seemed too relieved.

"What did you think I meant…" I asked curiously, it was my turn to tease him.

He just smiled guiltily to himself…and I think I already knew his answer.

Suddenly Jacob reared the car to the left and turned into a tiny road, well, deserted dirt track seemed more of a better description. It appeared to be hidden from the main road by overgrown foliage and bushes.

He pulled the car over quickly and shut off the engine.

I glanced curiously at our surroundings.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

Jake turned and grinned at me mischievously.

"So we can do this …." he said huskily.

He brought his large hands towards me and cradled my head in his burning palms to keep me still before his lips pressed firmly against mine. I gasped in surprise not expecting it and he pulled away briefly. A condemned look on his face, suddenly anxious.

I smiled sympathetically at his response and leaned back towards him, encouraging him to continue. Jake sighed with what I knew was relief before his hot full lips were back on mine, almost hungrily.

I knew from the way his lips were moving over mine that he wanted to deepen the kiss almost immediately and I could not deny him because I wanted that too. Every single time Jacob seemed to touch me, my body would respond instinctively without me even thinking about it. I would melt under his searing touch and I was his do what he pleased with. But right now, I was sure he had no idea of that fact. Or we would be doing much more than kissing, and to date was as far as we'd gone.

My lips parted but instead of Jacob forcing himself into my mouth, this time it was me. I leaned into him aggressively while pushing my tongue past his soft lips and began to greedily search out his tongue before fighting for control over the kiss. I heard Jacob growl in response and my heart suddenly started to accelerate. I don't know where my boldness was coming from but Jacob was clearly enjoying it as his hands drifted into my hair as they always did. Clutching desperate handfuls of red, making me shudder.

My hand was curled around his large bicep, holding on to it tightly. I loved the feel of his hard taught muscle under my grip and I would wonder how he came to be so strong. I released my grip deciding to go with my boldness and let my hand wander to his toned chest, feeling him through his t-shirt, wishing ..he wasn't wearing a t-shirt. He groaned again and I sighed in his mouth. Enjoying myself far too much. Things were becoming very heated very quickly.

**(RING…RING…RING..) **

The loud shrill of my cell phone suddenly ceased things from going any further. We broke apart and Jake glanced bitterly down at my phone which was sticking out the pocket of my jeans. He didn't seem to pleased at the interruption and I'm sure he wanted to smash it in that precise moment. I caught his eye's and he seemed to break out of his temporary red haze. He smiled awkwardly at me.

"I should see who it is…" I muttered, pulling the phone out my pocket. But I already knew who it was. The only people who had my cell number were Charlie, Bella and Jake.

"Hey Charlie…" I greeted as I flipped the phone open, giving Jacob a knowing look.

He frowned with disappointment and leaned back from me, releasing his hold of me in the process.

"Hey Evan! Look, it's getting late, you should come home we need to get ready for dinner." he sounded a bit anxious.

"Okay, I'm heading home now then….shouldn't be too long." I assured him.

"Okay…good. I'll see you soon. Bye Evan.."

"Bye Charlie…" I replied and ended the call.

Looking back over at Jacob he seemed to be frowning.

"_What was that all about_?" he asked suspiciously.

"You need to drive me home…" I told him reluctantly.

"_Why_?…what's the rush!" Jake was definitely not happy with the idea.

"Charlie is taking me out for dinner tonight…he told me earlier today" I explained to Jacob.

"OH!" he said bluntly "That should be nice… " he muttered and then I saw him frown again.

I laughed nervously at his response.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked

But he shrugged, suddenly looking very sorry for himself. "Dunno…." he mumbled.

I eyed him suspiciously. He was lying.

"_What_?" I asked, more forcefully this time

"Just your dad is taking you out to dinner…." he sighed dramatically, I shook my head in confusion before he continued. "And _I'm not_…." he muttered with disappointment.

"You want to take me out to dinner?" I realised suddenly.

"Well …_take you out at least_…" he scoffed.

"A proper date you mean…" encouraging him.

"Yeah, I'd like to….I mean. I really want to Evan."

I smiled shyly and tried not to laugh at our awkwardness. The fact that Jake was jealous Charlie was taking me out to dinner before he had, it was quite funny.

"Yeah I'd really like that too Jake". I smiled back. "I've never been on a proper date before.." I added.

"Then I will need to make it extra special …_won't I _?" he grinned, sounding more like himself again.

He leaned in quickly and pulled me towards him abruptly, to kiss me hard. I could feel myself melting again, losing myself in his kiss when I suddenly realised I was getting carried away again.

I pushed him back to stop him.

"We've got to get back remember…" I reminded.

He shrugged at me with disappointment.

"Yeah…I know" he admitted reluctantly.

After Jacob dropped me off and I arrived back at the house, I was surprised to see Charlie standing at the foot of the stairs already dressed in a smart shirt and trousers.

"You didn't tell me we were going somewhere fancy Charlie…" I frowned. "You didn't need to do that.!" I felt suddenly guilty for making him wait.

"No, its no problem. It's just nice to make and effort now and again isn't it…?" he laughed nervously.

Why was Charlie acting so strangely?

"Yeah, it is …" I replied, confused by his behaviour. "I will run upstairs and find something appropriate, I wont be long" I promised him.

I changed into a dark green knee length dress. It was the only thing I could think of to put on. My mom had bought it for me and I'd never worn it before. I quickly brushed my hair, there was no time to do anything with that. Then finally I put on some lip gloss and a little mascara.

When I made my way back down the stairs Charlie had an unreadable expression on his features.

"Is this okay?" I asked him, referring to my dress.

But he smiled back at me proudly.

"You look so lovely Evan…you really do." he seemed to gush.

Suddenly embarrassed I jumped past him grabbing my coat by the front door.

"Just a dress…"I mumbled, not used to compliments.

In the car Charlie was very quiet…even tense. I kept glancing over at him awkwardly, trying to figure out what he was thinking. I didn't understand his behaviour. Why was he taking this dinner so seriously. Was he just trying to make and effort for me? I berated myself. I should appreciate him more I realised.

I decided to pay less attention to Charlie and stared out the window. It was then that I noticed I had no idea where we were as we drove along unfamiliar roads.

"_Where are we headed_?" I asked curiously, concentrating outside, all I could see were trees.

"Somewhere different…" he mumbled.

I screwed my face up at him…but he didn't look back at me. Why was he acting so odd? I sighed, not understanding.

We passed a road sign and I suddenly realised we were driving in the opposite direction to Forks…..

"_Charlie….Where is this place_?" I asked suspiciously.

I didn't have any recollection of hearing about or seeing a restaurant out this way.

But Charlie didn't answer.

I spotted a road ahead, tucked behind the tree's and Charlie turned into it. It was long and winding and completely surrounded by thick woods.

"This is out in the middle of nowhere…" I commented.

"I know…." Charlie admitted quietly.

Soon I spotted a large house in the distance and I frowned immediately.

"That's a house up there! Charlie, you must have taken the wrong turn off! That's someone's home, that's not a restaurant." I informed him.

"I never told you I was taking you to a restaurant Evan…." he mumbled awkwardly.

My mouth was suddenly painfully dry, I gulped down hard as if I'd just swallowed a large stone. I could feel my chest pounding hard.

"Who's house is that?…." I asked ominously, biting my lip.

"It's the Cullen's……"

And my breath caught sharply in the back of my throat.

**Authors Note:**

The awkward dinner is coming next. I will update ASAP for you. Keep reviewing and thanks to all those who have so far.

Pixie


	30. Inside The Lion's Den

**CHAPTER 30 - INSIDE THE LION'S DEN**

**BELLA'S POV**

I was pacing now….I couldn't relax. How could you possibly be relaxed at a time like this. Alice had excitedly told me they would be here in precisely 10 minutes. Only Alice could find a time like this.. _exciting. _I came to the abrupt conclusion that despite being a flawless vampire she was completely mental.

"10 minutes…" I repeatedly neurotically. Like if I was to keep saying it aloud time slow down and they would never indeed turn up.

"Well….._actually………."_ Alice's irksome chipper filled voice audibly attacked my ears. "That was 7 minutes ago Bella… so its approximately 3 minutes before they arrive!" she informed me gleefully.

Sick…she was officially sick in the mind. I was nervous beyond belief and she was in her glory.

I knew Charlie all too well. He would be here dead on time. Not a minute late.

Edward was suddenly by my side, bringing his arm around my waist tightly he squeezed my middle giving some glimpse of comfort. Lowering his lips to my ear he whispered.

"They are driving up the road to the house…" he told me, already hearing Charlie's cruiser approaching.

I glanced up at him anxiously and he gave me a bolstering smile trying to reassure me.

"Jasper will help greatly…" he promised. "Do not underestimate his gift."

Obviously their little talk had helped Edward at least.

"What about the repercussions of tonight?" I asked worriedly. "_Jacob_??" I tormented. Knowing that when he discovered what had went down he would be utterly furious and come looking for Edward to follow through on his promise.

"Let him come" Rosalie blissfully announced as she approached us. "I want him to be angry, stinking dog that he is. The thought of pissing off Jacob Black brings me great delight" she bragged.

"Tearing my fiancé apart…does bring me great delight Rosalie" I bit back.

"_**Rosalie… your not helping.." **_Edward growled at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders arrogantly and walked away joining Emmett who was sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Jacob won't be tearing anyone apart… it's all provoked bravado with him. Do not worry!" Edward assured me.

Suddenly his eye's were focused at the door. Even I could hear the sound of Charlie's cruiser pull up in front of the house. My stomach rolled uncomfortably.

"_They're here!" _Alice almost sang, in her twisted carefree melodic voice.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Carlisle suddenly asked as he approached the front door with Esme by his side, who was doing her best impression as doting human wife and mother.

I glanced around the room. Everyone nodded at him, though Alice clasped her hands together in front of herself, she looked like she was trying to resist an exited clap. I would have growled at her if I'd been capable.

Next thing the door bell rang. My heart thudded nervously. Jasper appeared then, glancing over at me. He gave me a warm smile and I could feel the comforting ease start to affect me. Edward suddenly grasped at my hand and intertwined our fingers.

Everyone was present and concentrating on the door. Carlisle glanced back at us all one more time before opening it carefully.

"Welcome …..I'm so glad you could both make it. Please come in!" Carlisle greeted politely.

Evan stood motionless by Charlie's side. Her face was chalk white, my eye's caught hers and I shuddered. She looked terrified.

**EVAN'S POV**

"Who's house is that?…." I asked ominously, biting my lip.

"It's the Cullen's……"

And my breath caught sharply in the back of my throat.

I think my heart stopped for about 30 seconds. It felt like slow motion as the car approached the large house and before I knew it Charlie had pulled up in front of it and switched off the engine.

My mouth was hanging open.

This is _not_ happening…..I thought with disbelief. I could see Charlie out the corner of my eye, gripping the steering wheel nervously.

He sighed, suddenly breaking the now uncomfortable silence.

"Bella invited us over for dinner… I thought it was a good idea that you are introduced properly to the Cullen's. They all want to meet you and you are going to be related after all when Bella's marries Edward." he was trying to sound enthusiastic.

I turned to him and tried not to glare.

"Why didn't you tell me we were coming here? _You should have told me_…?" I groaned.

Charlie shifted in his seat.

"I didn't want you to be nervous…we're here now so, come on. Let's not keep them waiting."

He got out the car and starting heading towards the front door. But I was still frozen in the spot I sat.

'Shit' I said aloud. "Shit, shit, shit!".

Charlie turned back to the car and scowled at me in confusion. He waved his hand quickly, gesturing for me to get out of the car immediately.

I took a deep breath, trying not to hyperventilate and before exciting the car put my hand in the pocket of my coat and felt a small twinge of relief when my hand clasped around my cell phone. It would definitely be getting used before this night was over.

Charlie rang the bell, and we stood side by side. My heart was racing, my palms sweaty, I felt ill. Maybe I could go with that and pretend to sick to get out of this situation completely. Even better I would hopefully pass out from hysteria and not have to actually be conscious for this.

The front door suddenly opened. The familiar handsome face of Carlisle, Edward's impossibly good looking father all blond 6ft 2 of him smiled down at me warmly.

"Welcome …..I'm so glad you could both make it. Please come in!" Carlisle greeted politely

No, no, no, no, NO THANK YOU! I frantically thought.

Glancing past him, I noticed Bella standing staring at me, her eye's wide. A guilty look on her face. She knew fine well I did not want to be here. I stared back at her, letting her see how much I wanted to escape.

Carlisle quickly ushered us inside then, Charlie instinctively grabbed my wrist pulling me with him. The door closed behind us. Inside the lions den for dinner.

The overwhelming feeling you get when having eight pairs of curious eye's staring at you all at once is absolutely one of the most uncomfortable situations I'd found myself in so far, since my arrival to Forks.

I felt trapped.

Initially I was in denial over the whole thing, my eye's focused on the floor.

"Thank you for having us…" Charlie said politely as he pulled my coat from my shoulders and handed it to Esme. I felt myself panic realising the cell phone was inside with my life line to Jacob. I was now a prisoner with no escape.

"Well I guess it would be a good idea to get the formalities over with and do the introductions…" Carlisle announced. "Evan….?" he asked..

On hearing my name my eye's flashed up at him and I was greeted with yet another warm smile. Why did Carlisle have to be so nice?

"We'll just get this over with and everyone can relax…" he said quietly to me as if he knew what I was thinking.

He looked around at everyone who standing in the entrance hall, one by one, introducing me to them all.

Firstly there was Esme, his wife. She surprised me by giving a very genuinely affectionate smile. She was a few inches taller than me, with caramel colored hair which matched her eyes. She was pale but very pretty with soft features.

"So nice to finally meet you Evan" she smiled. "Are you feeling better?" she asked taking me by surprise.

"We were worried about you when we heard about your car accident…" she reminded me.

"Um, yes…I'm okay…now.." I said carefully.

Then there was the two I'd already encountered. Jasper and Alice. Edwards adoptive siblings….and participants in my abduction. Wanting to glare at them both I made a point of making eye contact. But when my eye's locked with Jasper. The tall honey blonde haired abductor nodded charismatically at me. A strange feeling came over me then, like melting. My tense posture relaxed and I felt suddenly at ease as he concentrated on me. Our locked eye's broke apart only when the tiny Alice, leapt forward to shake my hand vigorously. Breaking me from the trance Jasper had me under. I stared at her numbly, as we stood eye to eye. Alice was as small as I but her tiny slim frame held less curves than I did. Still shaking my hand she giggled and grinned widely at me. I stared back at her in surprise.

"Your so pretty" she gushed. Suddenly leaning in I held my breath at her close proximity. "I just love the color of your hair!" she whispered.

I must have looked a picture because my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Alice…" I heard Bella suddenly say….as she laughed her name nervously.

Alice turned back at her and frowned.

"We'll talk properly later…" she promised and she jumped back away from me.

Then I was met with two completely new faces. The young man before me was introduced as Emmett, he was tall and intimidatingly large. Very muscular with dark hair that curled a little. Again he was very good looking like the others. He kept his distance much to my relief and smiled. He was standing next to what I immediately christened the Ice Queen. His wife; Rosalie was extremely beautiful with porcelain white complexion and blood red lips, she looked like an old movie star from the 1940s. She was tall with long perfect blond wavy hair but glared down at me, unnervingly so. I gulped. She seemed to almost sniff at me and I took an instant dislike to her, managing to muster up the courage to glare back at her.

"And that leaves….Edward and Bella, who you already know Evan". Carlisle concluded.

Bella walked towards me and gave me a chaste hug.

"I'm really glad your alright after the accident. I was very worried about you…." she sounded sincere but I just eyed her suspiciously .

"Yeah….I was lucky I guess. Don't know _how it happened_…" I muttered before focusing my eye's on the one person in the room I most definitely loathed; Edward Cullen.

His eye's flashed at mine as we locked on to each other.

I would never have had the accident in the first place if it hadn't been for him, I thought bitterly. The impossibly beautiful perfect Edward who had a million secrets it seemed and pretended to be someone he wasn't.

If Jake knew I was here right now he'd be furious. He did not want me in this house as much as I didn't want to be in this house. Something was very wrong here. He'd said in the woods after the crash that the Cullen's were dangerous, that they couldn't control themselves. And I knew that something sinister was going on here behind closed doors. Here was I, behind those closed doors. I bit my lip nervously.

Edwards lips pressed firmly together as his topaz eye's bore into me. My heart started to accelerate slightly but not to the extent where I was panicking. For some reason I was still relatively calm. I knew the perfect Edward despised me as much as I did him. I don't know how. He was trying hard to be motionless, I could tell because he was so unnaturally still. Always in control so it seemed. Or at least wanted to be. Edward above all the others terrified me the most.

"Dinner is ready…shall we?" I heard Esme suddenly announce making me jump.

With relief I broke free from Edward's now penetrating gaze. Everyone made their way into the dining room.

**BELLA'S POV**

Charlie led Evan into the dining room as everyone followed accordingly. Leaving only three of us behind for a short moment to convene.

"_Well_?" I asked nervously. "How is she taking it so far."

Edwards eye's bore into the back of Evan as she slipped into the dining room.

"She is not happy. She feel's ambushed. She is angry and already planning on getting Jacob involved. She does not want to be here and is absolutely terrified of me, in fact she despises me. And at this exact moment I would say the feeling is mutual." he ground out.

"Edward…." I whispered frustrated. "Don't say that."

He glanced at me briefly before focusing on Jasper.

"What do we do Jasper?" he asked him impatiently.

"She fears the unknown. She's scared. I say we become as familiar as we can with her." he announced.

"But….Jasper, does familiarity not breed contempt? I would say that's quite a gamble." he bit back.

"I like to gamble …." said Jasper enthusiastically. "You take a step back, your upset, you can hear her thoughts, you've taken this too personally because of Bella's involvement. You feel threatened by Evans presence and the fact that she has caused conflict between you and Bella".

Jasper paused and examined Edward. "There's more Edward…isn't there? Tell us what you know."

"She can pick me apart too easily. I do not like it. She should not be able to do that…." he complained.

"Perhaps Evan has a gift like us. Like Alice did when she was human. She notices things that others do not."

"Perhaps…" Edward agreed.

"What else. Something positive..? I was picking up on conflicting emotions from her. She is uncertain., which is good." he informed us.

"She seems to be fond of Carlisle. Though she hates to admit it to herself. She wants to be weary of him, to dislike him but she can sense only kindness. It confuses her." Edward told us.

"I felt that too, there's a connection there. Something we can work on. Good." He surmised. "What else….?"

"She does not appear to be intimidated by Esme at all. Emmett; she is unsure of. He looks daunting to her. And well, Rosalie….she has christened the Ice Queen…." Edward announced with no humour in his voice.

I stifled back a nervous giggle though. Edward glanced over at me seriously as I tried to compose myself.

"Alice she is perplexed by, she does not know how to react to her. Her over exuberant welcome was the last thing she expected." he continued.

"And I?" Jasper pushed.

"Your gift has worked to your advantage Jasper, I expect you will have nothing to worry about." Edward admitted almost with resentment.

"Good Edward. This is a productive start. Better than I'd expected. Carlisle will be pleased."

I hadn't realised how much Edward had become distressed at Evan causing a divide between us. Things has been tense. I knew that. But we were working through that now. He glanced at me briefly before focusing on his brother once more.

"She knows things….Jasper! She can sense we are different." Edward gripped my hand tightly again as he said so. "She will do everything she can to expose us….to hurt Bella."

"_She wants to hurt me_?" I asked alarmed.

"Don't overreact Edward. You are not yourself at the moment. _You know that_." he warned. They stared at each other. Jasper was saying things to Edward that I could not hear.

Edward groaned. "You do not need to calm me Jasper…I am fine. I am in control".

"We do as Carlisle requested. She has never met most of us before. We need to make an effort Edward. She is just a child. _Remember that_." Jasper warned him.

It was reassuring to see Jasper take charge, it seemed natural, he had a gift for handling everyone individually.

He made his way into the dining room to join the others.

I turned looking up at Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward…" I whispered.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For not realising how much this situation had affected you. She won't ever come between us. Nothing will. No more arguments" I promised. "Just you and I ….okay?"

"Jasper was right. I was behaving unlike myself. Evan _is_ just a child. Her reaction is natural. I'm letting other things affect my judgement." he said quietly.

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Let us sort this situation out once and for all. It's time we dealt with Evan." he added before leading me in after Jasper.

**EVAN'S POV**

The torturous meal was almost finished, everyone's plates were relatively clear of food. All except mine of course. I had little appetite. Charlie elbowed me a couple of times, trying to encourage me to eat more. I would frown in response and proceed in forcing down more mouthfuls of food. Though the conversation flowed throughout the meal I contributed little. Despite the best efforts from Carlisle who frequently asked me questions. I felt exhaustively awkward and overwhelmed.

I glanced around the room at this precise moment no one seemed to be studying me. I stood up quietly in an attempt to excuse myself. But to my utter horror every single pair of eye's in the room focused on me immediately and I gasped out loud. All the Cullen's seemed to simultaneously attach their attention to me. I trembled.

"Is something wrong…" Jasper the charismatic one asked.

I relaxed a little, when he smiled. The panic lifted.

"Just want to use the bathroom…." I muttered quietly.

"Oh…of course. There is one across the entrance hall, left of the front door." Esme politely informed me.

I stepped away from the table excusing myself.

"I could take you..!" Alice interrupted.

My eye's widened at her eagerness to be chaperone.

"Em…no…! I mean, thank you but I can find it. I don't want to interrupt your meal." she looked disappointed at my response.

I didn't want her following me out the room. The only reason I was excusing myself was to get access to my cell phone.

The relief hit me like a wall when I was out of their sights. I rubbed my hand over my mouth overcome by the whole predicament. I quickly made my way over to my coat and grabbed the phone from the pocket, clutching it in my grip, I flew to the bathroom a second later and locked the door behind me.

My hand was shaking as I flipped the phone open and punched in the number to Jake's cell phone,

Oh god, what was I going to tell him, I wondered frantically.

I listened holding my breath as it rang out…..

"Fuck" I said aloud as it went to answer phone. Where the fuck is he? Why is he no where near his cell? The panic returning.

I heard the beep tone, indicating me to leave my message.

"JAKE!" I almost shrieked. "It's Evan….where are you? Why are you not answering your phone. _Answer the stupid phone_….." my voice was trembling. "The dinner was sham, they tricked me. I don't want to be here…I'm freaking out. Call me when you get this message. PLEASE…! I'm at ……….."

the message memory cut me off. I'd run out of time.

"Shit." I said aloud. I tried dialling the number again but dropped the cell on the floor when the door suddenly knocked.

(**THUD, THUD, THUD**)

I nearly died when I heard _his _voice on the other side of the door.

"Evan….?" Edward called out. "Are you okay in there?"

_What the hell was this_? Checking up on me in the bathroom. What was this guy, psychic or something?

"Fine. Why are you checking on me?" I challenged behind the safety of the door.

"You were taking a while. Is everything alright?" he asked again. Mock sincerity I assumed.

I crouched down, grabbing the cell I'd dropped. Every intention in trying to tell Jacob where I was.

"Evan?" Edward called out impatiently.

"Em….the door is jammed. I can't get the lock open." I lied, trying to give me some more time as I dialled the number again….

"Let me try and open it…" I heard him briefly say.

Not expecting much but then the door flung open a fraction of a second later. Edward was right in front of me and the shock made me fall right back but when I'd expected to smack the back of my head on the ground he caught me before my skull cracked against the tiles.

He pulled me up abruptly his hand tightly around my wrist. I shuddered with shock at his touch. He was frozen, his skin was ice cold and his hold painful. But he released me instantly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked me carefully.

I stepped back away from him dramatically. Attempting to create as much distance between us possible.

"Fine." I muttered. Then I glanced around the floor searching for my cell phone.

"What are you looking for?" he enquired rigidly.

"Nothing…" I said too quickly as I eyed him apprehensively.

"You dropped this…" he announced while showing me what was left of my cell in his palm. "Is this what you are looking for?" he asked knowingly.

My eye's widened in horror. My cell phone was completely snapped in half. I glanced up at Edward and glared at him suspiciously.

"It appears to have broken when you fell. I do apologise." he said coldly.

I stared at him in disbelief. I knew exactly what happened and so did he. It was not the fall that broke my cell. Some how he bloody did.

Jacob was right. Something sinister was going on in this house and Edward was the centre of it all and now, I was trapped here with no way of contacting him.

"Everyone is waiting for you in the lounge, come and join us…"Edward smiled confidently at me, sending a shiver down my spine.

"You broke my phone…" I challenged, though my voice trembled unsteadily.

But he just grinned back. "It was an accident Evan. You dropped it…" his voice almost hypnotic. "I would be more than happy to replace it for you…" he offered.

He suddenly grabbed my hand tightly. It was so cold and I gasped.

"Everyone is making an effort here for you tonight. Please do the same in return…" he commanded.

I swallowed hard. He concentrated on me then, forcing the full impact of his strange colored eye's on to me and I was frozen.

"Please come back with me now…" he demanded, before leading me from the room as I was helplessly dragged along with him.

**Authors Note:**

Okay more drama to come. Will update as soon as I can. Keep reviewing guys and thanks again .


	31. A Cullen Complication

**CHAPTER 31 - A CULLEN COMPLICATION**

**EVAN'S POV**

He suddenly grabbed my hand tightly. It was so cold and I gasped.

"Everyone is making an effort here for you tonight. Please do the same in return…" he commanded.

I swallowed hard. He concentrated on me then, forcing the full impact of his strange colored eye's on to me and I was frozen.

"Please come back with me now…" he demanded, before leading me from the room as I was helplessly dragged along with him.

Edward was pulling me behind him effortlessly, he walked with determination and the firmness of his icy grip ensured I would comply whether I wanted to or not. I wondered for a moment if I sat down on the floor would he drag me back to the lounge by the hair. _Probably wished he could_.

I couldn't believe this, I could not comprehend this was actually happening to me! My plea to Jacob was a complete failure, even if he did get the message any time soon he had no idea where I was. In fact, what I'd left was a ramble of nonsense. How was he to make any sense of it at all.

The only positive thing to come out of this whole mess, _if anything_….now one thing I definitely knew for sure ..…Edward was _ALL _wrong. Normal people don't behave the way he did. They don't snap cell phones in half in order to prevent you from making secret SOS calls for help! I thought frantically. They don't stare at you intensely like they are burrowing inside your head trying to read your mind…….

Edward stopped dead in his tracks, snapping his head around sharply interrupting my thoughts. My breath caught in my throat. His eye's were wide and he stared at me surprised and confused. An odd expression etched across his features as he abruptly took a step towards me and gazed down at me questioningly.

I gasped, leaning my head back away from him. What the hell was he doing? I would have stepped back but his unnaturally icy hand still held mine tightly within his. God damn why was his fucking hands so cold? _Did he die or something_ I thought sarcastically.

Edward suddenly released his hold on my hand sharply as if it were on fire and dropped it. The shock of his quick movement made me take that step back I'd wanted to. I rubbed my hand briefly, a little numb from his tight grip before folding my arms completely to prevent him from touching me again.

He seemed to immediately compose himself and his face was back to impassive again.

"What?" I asked nervously, his eye's still boring down on me.

Everything about his behaviour confused me entirely, I felt constantly on edge when he was any where near me. Like I had no idea of what he could do next or what he was capable of. How was Bella not terrified of him? How could she not see what I saw? Wasn't it obvious there was something very wrong with him…? Did Charlie not see it either?

"Nothing…" he said calmly.

I scowled at him suspiciously.

"Shall we…?" he gestured ushering me forward towards the lounge.

Yeah and I should add bi-polar to the list too when it came to describing Bella's fiancé.

I had no choice but to follow as he lead me into the room. Everyone turned to stare at us as we entered, they sat leisurely on comfortable and extremely expensive looking furniture around a roaring fire. I headed straight for Charlie, sitting very close to him and he reacted by glancing down at me curiously.

"Are you okay Bella?" Esme asked politely. It appears that everyone had noticed my delayed return to the group. I briefly glanced at Edward who was still standing by the door appearing indifferent.

"The lock on the bathroom door got jammed but I managed to force it open for her and get her out." Edward interrupted calmly.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that Evan." Esme was quick to tell me.

"Excuse me a moment…" Jasper suddenly announced before standing and making his way out of the room, glancing at Edward as he did so, who was quick to follow him out and join him.

I focused on their exit suspiciously.

"So Evan….." Carlisle caught my attention. "I thought as you are here that I could have a quick look at the wound on your head before you leave. To get an idea of how its healing and when we can get those stitches out." he offered encouragingly

"Oh, thank you Carlisle. That's very nice of you.." Charlie cut in answering for me.

The good Dr Cullen smiled politely at Charlie before bringing his attention back to me.

"Would that be alright Evan?" he asked, seeking my permission.

"Should be okay…."I muttered shyly before glancing back at the door, wondering what Edward and his brother were discussing. I was pretty sure it had something to do with me.

"Well, there's no time like the present…." Carlisle announced.

A few minutes later I found myself upstairs sitting alone in what I deciphered to be Carlisle's study. As we'd departed the lounge I immediately realised there was no sign of Edward and Jasper.

Carlisle left me sitting on what looked like an expensive antique chair while he went to fetch his medical bag. I glanced around, the room was filled with old artwork that adorned the walls and bookshelves filled to capacity. There was a closed laptop placed on a very large desk opposite me.

The door opened then and Carlisle was suddenly back. Placing the leather bag down he opened it and put on some surgical gloves, while I sat in silence, cautiously watching his every move. After gently examining my head wound, he removed the gloves and surprised me by pulling up a chair to sit down facing me

"It's healing well.. There will be no scar, my stitches were very neat." he smiled.

"_You _stitched it..?" I asked not realising.

"Yes, I did. You were unconscious at the time." he informed. "We'll give them a few more day's and I'll take them out." he assured.

"At the hospital…?" I hoped.

"No…I can do it here for you." he offered.

That was not a good idea. It was bad enough I was here in the first place. Why the hell would I want to be returning for round two.

Carlisle studied my reaction carefully.

"Or I could make a quick stop at your house, if that is what you would prefer?" he asked me, taking me by surprise by his gentle tone,

I just nodded my reply.

"Everything else alright…. Any headaches? Nausea?" he asked me.

Yeah sure. I feel quite nauseous at the moment because I'm in your house with your strange family and alarming son Edward who chills me to the bone quite literally…. _I feel just great_…. I'd wanted to say.

"No…" I muttered timidly.

"Must be strange for you. Such a big change in your life, moving here and trying to settle into a new family, it couldn't have been easy for you." he said softly, looking at me through sympathetic eye's.

I shifted in my seat a little. I didn't want him to be kind to me. I wanted him to be cold, like Edward. That made it easier for me to see them _all_ as sinister…to not like them. But I just couldn't bring myself to feel that way about Dr Cullen. He was not intimidating and every time he spoke to me he always sounded so sincere.

"I'm sorry, it was not my intention to pry…" he apologised.

"No…. it's alright. I mean…Charlie is okay. Everyone is trying to be nice but everything is so different and …..it's just….sometimes…it's……."

"Hard…" he said finishing my sentence.

I was shocked at myself. Talking to him, about this, talking to a Cullen. I shook my head, confused by my behaviour.

When we made our way back down stairs shortly afterwards, everyone had gathered back in the entrance hall and to my utter relief Charlie was holding my coat over his arm. The sudden realisation that we were leaving hit me and the consolation of it was immense. He was thanking Esme profusely for dinner and having us over and then he turned his attention to Carlisle. Jasper and Edward were back and studying me carefully.

"I will come by tomorrow so we can catch up properly…" Bella, suddenly by my side. "We didn't really have much of an opportunity to talk tonight."

"Wasn't really expecting to be _here_ tonight.." I replied dryly.

Bella smiled awkwardly.

"You ready Evan?" Charlie asked me.

"No..!" I announced impulsively.

Charlie eyed me curiously and I turned glaring back at Edward boldly. I swallowed hard.

"_What_?" Charlie asked, confused by my behaviour.

"Edward…." I said accusingly….

Who's eye's flashed at me in surprise. I glanced back at Charlie, Bella now looked at me worriedly. Anxious as to what I was about to say….

"Yes….?" Charlie asked not understanding.

"He broke my cell phone…he snapped it in half " I ground out… What could Edward do to me now that Charlie was present? …let him explain his way out of this one I thought.

Charlie's expression changed abruptly and he scowled.

"What?" surprised by my accusation.

To my complete disbelief Edward began to chuckle quietly to himself. My mouth hung open in response.

"I'm sorry Evan. I really am." he flashed a grin at me and I was taken aback by his audacity. " I have already promised to replace it for her Charlie.." he said now smiling at him. "You see, when I forced the jammed bathroom door open Evan dropped her cell and I accidentally stood on it." he shrugged coyly.

I pressed my lips together furiously as I witnessed his Oscar winning performance.

"_Evan…" _Charlie chided. "You make it sound like he did it on purpose." he lectured while obviously embarrassed by my behaviour.

"No hard feelings Evan…" he grinned enticingly, trying to appear charming. "I wouldn't want us falling out over a cell phone.." Edward mocked.

I wanted to snarl at him.

"Come along Evan…" Charlie ushered, encouraging me out the door.

"Thank you both so much for coming ….it was lovely to meet you Evan." Esme announced.

I glanced back one more time before the door closed behind us to see a crooked smile adorn Edwards face.

"_Oh it was so on_…." I growled.

**BELLA'S POV**

I sighed with audible relief as the door shut behind them.

"Thank god that is over…" I gushed as I quickly returned to Edwards side. "What was that all about with the cell?" I asked.

"Okay. Time for everyone to convene." Carlisle interrupted. "Edward?" he encouraged.

Edward began by relaying the earlier conversation he'd had with Jasper and I to the rest of the family, informing them all of Evan's reactions to everyone and what she was thinking. When he finished Carlisle looked surprisingly pleased with the outcome.

"To be honest with you all I think that went better than we'd expected." Carlisle commented.

"_You think_?" Rosalie bit back sarcastically. She was none too pleased by Evan's remark at her being the 'Ice Queen'.

"What about the cell? _What was that_?" I asked again impatiently.

Edward glanced down at me, .

"You should have told someone else what she was doing…" Jasper lectured Edward "I or Carlisle could have stopped her…"

"There was no time, she was already dialling the number…." he said sharply.

I was beginning to feel invisible "_Edward_?" wanting him to explain to me.

"Evan left the meal to retrieve her cell, she locked herself in the bathroom in order to call Jacob Black…" he told me.

"Now this makes things a little more interesting.." Rosalie said dryly.

"Shut up Rosalie" I bit back and she looked surprised by my outburst. "_She did what_?" I asked slightly hysterical, my attention back on Edward.

"Do not worry.." he tried to assure me. "She was unsuccessful, she was unable to reach him and I dealt with the situation…"

"By snapping her phone in half.." I said cynically. "There is nothing stopping her from calling him when she gets home.." I worried.

"The worse thing that could have happened was Jacob Black turning up here antagonized and phasing in front of both Evan and Charlie.." Edward explained. "But now they are both gone and by the time Evan returns home and calms down I have a feeling she wont be making the same hysterical call for help, just one of bitter complaint. When she explains to Jacob that it was Charlie who brought her to the house it is out of _our _hands and Jacob knows that. He cannot take action."

"It does not change the fact that she has an intense dislike for you Edward, the situation there seems worse than before.." Jasper cut in.

"I am concerned about Evan's abilities.." Edward explained.

"How so…?" Carlisle asked.

"She thought things…things that were substantially close to the truth with regards to what _I_ am… her awareness of me I cannot understand."

"Wait…she realises that you're a …..?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Vampire! No….not yet anyway. But at the rate her mind is working I wouldn't say it was long before she figured that out." he said gravely.

"_Abilities?" _Alice enquired curiously.

"Jasper and I believe Bella has exceptional perceptive abilities unlike other humans. Perhaps some kind of gift.." he told her.

"But it appears to be only concentrated on Edward but that may be because she is the only one she has attempted to use them on, I am sure she has no idea that she has any kind of abilities though." Jasper explained.

"_How interesting_…" Alice commented, seemingly impressed.

"On a positive note, I believe I have made some kind of progress with Evan" Carlisle told us.

"I agree Carlisle.." Jasper added.

"She seems to trust me. I will visit her in a couple of days, I think if I have more time with her one to one she can empathise with us more. Perhaps it would be a good opportunity to bring up the subject of _you_ Edward, to see how she will react?"

"If you feel that would be beneficial.." Edward said to his father.

"I do." he replied confidently.

"Edward needs to stay away from Evan now I think." Jasper surmised.

"I agree." Edward said dryly.

He glanced down at me, trying to give me a reassuring smile.

"What will be the aftermath of this …..? Of tonight?" I whispered to him, though I knew that everyone else who was present in the room could hear my words.

"I guess we shall find out and we will deal with it when it comes." he told me, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

I instinctively leaned into him for comfort and he bent down to gently kiss me on the head.

The others made their way out of the entrance hall, drifting off to other parts of the house as the family meeting now seemed to be over.

Edward pulled my chin up suddenly with his free hand to stare down into my eyes warmly.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes… I'm fine. Are you?" I said with concern.

"As long as I'm with you and you are safe I am always fine." he told me before smiling affectionately.

Leaning down he brought his cool lips to mine and kissed me tenderly. But I wanted more from him, forcing my lips on to his I suddenly reached out clasping my hand around the back of his neck pulling him into me.

His lips left mine briefly…

"Ah Bella.." he sighed.

Before they were quickly back where they belonged and his tongue was pushing past my lips to begin his delicious assault on my mouth.

I was just beginning to relax into his tight embrace when he suddenly went rigid and pushed me back away from him abruptly.

"Edward! " I choked out, shocked.

He grabbed me roughly, pulling me behind his body as if to shield me and he growled menacingly.

Jasper suddenly flew into the hall, he was crouched and growling with Edward.

My mouth was hanging open, startled, shaken and utterly confused by their behaviour.

My attention fell sharply to the door and my breath caught in the back of my throat when there was a deafening loud and violent thud there.

I gasped in realisation at what was actually happening when it was forcibly kicked open and a furiously enraged Jacob Black stood before us.

His dark eye's focused on Edward ruthlessly, and I could instantly see he was shaking uncontrollably, on the cusp of phasing.

"**WHERE IS SHE………….**?" he roared.

--

**Authors Note:**

Ohhhh, Jacob! Better late than never…mwha ha ha ha ha!

Thanks for all your reviews, and to the regular reviewers.. BIG thank you. I hope you liked this chapter. I have so much more planned for this story, you guys have no idea what your in for… (grins wickedly). Until the next update then…

Pixie ;-)


	32. Dilemma's

**CHAPTER 32 - DILEMMA'S**

**BELLA'S POV**

Jasper suddenly flew into the hall, he was crouched and growling with Edward.

My mouth was hanging open, startled, shaken and utterly confused by their behaviour.

My attention fell sharply to the door and my breath caught in the back of my throat when there was a deafening loud and violent thud there.

I gasped in realisation at what was actually happening when it was forcibly kicked open and a furiously enraged Jacob Black stood before us.

His dark eye's focused on Edward ruthlessly, and I could instantly see he was shaking uncontrollably; on the cusp of phasing.

"**WHERE IS SHE****…………****.**?" he roared.

Jake was furious, slow painful shudders were vibrating up and down his body. I gasped stunned, I was absolutely horrified at what I imagined was about to unfold before me.

The chilling sounds of both Edward and Jasper snarling in unison was terrifying. Edward had practically flung me against the wall behind us as he and his brother now crouched in front of me ready to attack. Then suddenly from no where Emmett and Rosalie appeared by Jacobs' right as they flew into the entrance hall, both mimicking Edward, they hunched primed to pounce.

Jake clearly outnumbered already growled back at them fiercely as his eye's frantically seemed to be searching the room. And I realised he was seeking out Evan, trying to figure out where she was.

"WHERE?" his voice rumbled again, demanding to know.

Another large shudder convulsed down his spin and my breath hitched in fear.

"Your smarter than I gave you credit for…………coming here!" Edward snapped at Jake. "_But you're a little slow_…" he added sarcastically with a growl.

"I can smell her here……….where is she?" he accused through gritted teeth.

I'd never seen Jacob like this before…this angry without actually phasing yet….!

"Gone..!" Jasper called back.

"Calm down Jacob!" I yelled from behind Edward.

Jacob's eye's found me instantly as he focused. They widened slightly as if suddenly realising my presence and close proximity to Edward for the first time. The look on Jacob's face told me that he wanted to get his claws into Edward but now my position must have been too close for his liking as he seemed to falter slightly in his stance.

His eye's scanned the room as if planning his next move.

Jake suddenly shocked me by taking a step forward.

Edward snapped his teeth at him, startled by it. My heart was thudding so loudly in my ears they began to ring and adrenaline seemed to pump through my body leaving me wired.

Rosalie abruptly advanced and I let out a yelp, she flew for Jake but Emmett surprised me by grabbing her and pulling her body back just in time. She almost cried out in protest, a cat like shriek came from her mouth as Emmett held her tightly in his grip, allowing her to go no nearer.

Her attempt to ambush Jacob caught his attention and he spat at her in retaliation. Rosalie growled viciously back at him, incensed with anger.

"_Come on dog_……" she bit back. "_Come for me_" she taunted, egging him on, trying to encourage him to lunge at her. "I've been waiting for an excuse to fight you…." she hissed through her teeth.

"Careful what you wish for….." Jake growled. "I'll rip that pretty blond hair our your empty head" he snapped back.

Emmett and Edward suddenly growled in unison at Jacob's threat.

"STOP!" Carlisle yelled out. He was now standing on Jake's left side with Esme and Alice close behind. He shocked me by looking relatively calm.

"Evan is not in this house." he announced slowly and adamantly.

"She is?" rejecting Carlisle's claim. "She called me….she was scared. I know it's because she was here against her will.."

"Yes Jacob….she _was_ here. Here with Charlie…he brought her". Carlisle tried to explain.

"_Charlie_?" he asked shaking his head.

"For dinner Jacob…..Charlie brought her here for dinner" I cut in weakly, trying to get him to understand, and see beyond his uncontrollable anger that came with being a werewolf which was causing this massive over reaction.

"She is home now …she is well and safe Jacob" Carlisle tried to reassure him. "Even if she was here right now and saw you like this…._how do you believe she would react to you_….especially after you phased?" Carlisle reprimanded.

I could already see the shudders on Jake's body begin to slow…as he seemed to digest what Carlisle was telling him.

There was a uncomfortable pause, but to my utter shock he then he seemed to shake off any doubt he was having and suddenly focused on Edward again.

"I warned you…" he said furiously. Jacob's eye's bore into Edward. Jasper and Emmett began growling when he looked like he was going to take another step forward….. I over reacted.

I flew around Edward and into the middle of the room. My heart suddenly stopped. I felt like a sitting duck, instantly vulnerable as I was now surrounded by bloodthirsty vampires ready to pounce and Jacob who was only moments from bursting out his skin.

"**Bella**!" a number of them shrieked at once.

Ignoring them and all common sense that I had, I ran towards Jacob to stand in front of him. If he phased, then all hell would break loose. They would be on him all at once because Jake's instincts would take over and he'd attempt to tear them apart. Its all I could think about just now and I couldn't let it happen. I could not let anyone get hurt no matter what side.

Jacob glared down at me, shocked by my behaviour.

"Everyone back off!" I called out.

"Bella….." Jacob growled. "Get out of the way…"

I turned back at him and scowled.

"NO!" I spat back.

Edward immediately stood back, catching my attention. He looked panic stricken by my antics, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_Please Bella_… please walk back to me.." he pleaded. Wanting me to return to his safety.

The atmosphere was now so tense you could have cut it with a knife.

"Everyone needs to walk away…."I demanded again. "It's the only way no one will get hurt!"

"_Carlisle_.." Edward pleaded to his father for help.

Carlisle watched on carefully.

"Everyone leave!" he suddenly commanded. "Jasper and Edward remain…" he quickly added.

They all did so vigilantly and cautiously.

The entrance hall was now empty apart from the four of us. I could feel Jasper trying to calm the atmosphere and influence our heightened emotions.

"Fucking stop that…bloodsucker!" Jake threatened him, obviously feeling the effects.

I stared at Jasper wide eyed. He nodded towards me, letting me know that Jake was relaxing a little. I turned back and looked up at him. He was no longer vibrating, the shudders running up and down his body seemed to have ceased for now.

"Jacob…" I said gently.

Catching his attention, his dark eye's flashed down at me.

"Please Jacob….be calm" I asked him as softly as I could manage even though my voice was slightly trembling. I reached out bravely to touch his arm.

I heard Edward grumble protectively behind me in response but I suspected Jasper was keeping him fairly restrained.

I let my thumb rub along his burning skin, reminding me of his warmth.

Confusion now filled his eye's and he stared at me questioningly.

"They would never harm her…_you know this_. You know that the Cullen's would do nothing to hurt Evan…" I told him. "She's you're imprint and your trying to protect her but _open your eye's _Jacob…" I pleaded.

Jacob's jaw clenched. He knew I was right.

He glared beyond me at Edward.

"Stay away from Evan….she hates you…" Jake warned him. "And so do I…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Gladly…"Edward said sharply.

"She's out of control Jacob." he brought his eye's back to mine. "Evan is making things a million times worse…..you need to restrain her…" his eye's tightened on me.

Edward suddenly cut in taking over. "Her behaviour, her actions…she's going to do something stupid. If she exposes us, when she doesn't understand anything…..if she continues on, they way she's behaving then Charlie, Bella, Billy and Evan are all dead!".

"What are you talking about…." Jacob scowled confused.

"The Volturi…." Edwards voice now irate.

Jacob frowned not understanding.

"They rule over all vampires…they are the most powerful coven in the world. The have policed our kind for 3000 years… and they enforce the rule that vampires are to be kept secret from humans.." Edward explained to him reluctantly.

"_You tell me this now_!" he snapped sceptically.

"_Believe me_, this information I did not want to divulge to you! But until you tell Evan about the imprinting then your going have to keep her on a tight leash. If anyone finds out about us…if Evan discovers the truth she's dead."

"She's not ready to be told about the imprinting." Jacob challenged, "She wouldn't accept it if she found out now." he said shaking his head.

"Then get her to back off…" Edward snapped.

"What about Bella….if what you say is true then…….._she knows _and she is human?." Jacob realised.

"The Volturi know…. Why is you think I would agree into turning her into a vampire Jacob!" Edward spat.

The sudden realisation flooded Jake's face as he glanced down at me a torn expression etched across his features.

He took an abrupt step back, the awareness culminating inside him, shaking his head again in denial.

"So that's the reason she agreed to marry you?" Jacob muttered.

"No!" I was quick to interrupt. "I agreed to marry Edward because he's my soul mate and we belong together….I would have made him turn me no matter what. I would rather die that not be able to be with Edward!"

"You _will_ die…" Jake reminded me coldly. "When you become what they are…."

"No Jake, I will live, just not the way that you want me to!" I said adamantly. "Would you rather me in a grave or with them?" I asked callously.

Jacob just hung his head. He had no words of retaliation for me now.

"_Evan…" _Edward reminded him.

Jake glanced at Edward once more. This time all fury missing from his eye's. Then he nodded once slowly, but was silent and said nothing.

A moment later he was gone, disappearing outside into the darkness.

I turned around to face Edward and Jasper and my body seemed to shudder my relief.

Edward lunged towards me wrapping his arms tightly around my small body.

"That was beyond stupid Bella………so dangerous…." he growled in my ear. He was angry with me for endangering myself, but I could hear the relief in his voice also.

"It worked though….guess he knows everything now…" I muttered.

"Yes….but will he listen to what we said?" he asked gravely.

**EVAN'S POV**

I was hiding in my bedroom….pacing back and forth. Now in my vest top and shorts for bed, I'd been desperate to get out of my dinner attire.

Charlie was pretty pissed with me by the time we'd driven home. Not that he'd said anything but his uncomfortable silence and gripping of the steering wheel confirmed it enough for me. He was embarrassed by my outburst in front of the Cullen's and from his perspective, then yes! I agree, it did look bad. But he didn't know what I knew! Edward was definitely not normal. That whole evening seemed so staged to me from the start.

Edward was on to me from the set go, he knew I didn't buy the performance for a moment.

Somehow he knew I was trying to call Jacob and wanted to stop me. Just like he knew when I was heading for Port Angeles to dig up dirt on his family's history and stopped that little excursion.

_How did he know these things_? I was essentially beginning to consider the fact that Edward Cullen was actually psychic. What other explanation was there? And what the hell was wrong with me? I had either uncovered what appeared to be some weird version of the Adams Family or I was seriously losing my mind. My fascination and fear of Edward Cullen was slowly beginning to consume me. Was I becoming obsessed? _Was there really something wrong with me_?

"He snapped my cell phone in half!" I said aloud, shaking my head still in disbelief. "That's not normal!".

_It was soo not an accident. _

Even if I was losing my mind and for some reason was becoming delusional and imagining _everything_, (which right now was something I was beginning to consider a sane explanation for the strangeness) but in reality so not an option …

I may be hysterical but not delusional. These things were _really_ happening and even if he had stepped on the cell by _accident_ then I'm sorry but stepping on a damn cell would not snap it clean in half as if it were a twig!

I needed to wash my face and pull myself together. I needed Jacob to turn up and tell me that I was not going crazy here. I needed him on _my_ side. He's the one I got half my information from anyway about the Cullen's. His loose lipped comments opened my eye's and allowed me to notice things more clearly. He confirmed my suspicions and I'd ran with them…

I walked to the bedroom door and peeked out, I could hear the TV blaring from downstairs. Charlie was probably sitting in front of it having a couple of beers to wind down after the stressful dinner. I sighed closing the door over, walking back to my bed I collapsed on top of it.

"Where are you Jake?" I grumbled.

Had he not got my message? Where the hell was he? I was freaking out and he was mysteriously missing and I was phoneless.

I lay there reliving the evening over and over in my mind. Two crucial issues kept rearing their ugly heads and I couldn't decide which I was more concerned with.

The first was Edward Cullen. Things had progressed there from suspicion and fear to utter contempt. His behaviour had basically confirmed everything for me and he didn't even hide it. He was _that_ arrogant. Then his parting gift of mocking me, _that was genius_, very clever of him. But where the hell did I go from here? I had no idea. I was going to have to think of something.

The other issue that bothered me was Carlisle Cullen. My instincts towards him were the polar opposite of Edward. But he was _still _a Cullen. Yet the thought of sneaking around trying to expose _his_ family secrets made me feel uncomfortable. I got no pleasure from the idea of doing that and I hated it. Why did he have to be so kind to me. It was confusing.

I shot up suddenly from the bed when I heard someone knocking the front door. Sprinting to the my bedroom door I hung out the room, straining to hear who it was.

Charlie stomped from the lounge and headed for the door. He opened it.

"What are you doing here….it's a little late for a visit?" I heard him say.

Who is it….? I thought frantically. Please, please, please…..let it be……….

"Hey Charlie, sorry about that but it's just,…… I really need to speak to Evan it's kind of urgent and can't wait…" utter relief overwhelmed me when I heard Jake's deep voice.

"So urgent that it can't wait until the morning….she's already went to bed…" Charlie lectured, clearly still not in the best of moods after the Cullen dinner.

"Who's at the door Charlie?" I called out loudly, letting him know I was wide awake and more than willing to accept visitors.

"Charlie…please! Do you mind…? I won't be long." I heard Jacob practically beg.

"_Hmmmm_…." Charlie grumbled in response. "Alright…not long though Jacob. It's late."

"Thanks Charlie!" Jake boomed out as he was already ascending the stairs.

"Wait Jake….I want the d….."

"Door open…I know Charlie!" Jake finished for him.

A second later Jacob was standing in front of me at the entrance to my bedroom. I didn't even give him a chance to say anything I reached out for him and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Oh Jake…"I sighed into him. "Where were you….?"

"I'm here now. What happened?" he asked but there was an edge to his tone that confused me.

I pulled back to look up at his warm chocolate eye's.

"The dinner…the meal Charlie was taking me to was _not _a restaurant! He took me to the Cullen house…! It was awful , all of them were there and they all seemed to know about it, everyone knew about it except me. They tricked me. I was trapped in that house and that family is so strange. And Edward was ….he's ….he is freaking me out." I was completely rambling, the words rushing out my mouth all at once.

"I see…." Jake said surprisingly calm.

I leaned back and stared at him curiously.

"I couldn't call you again….Edward knew I was calling you and he snapped my phone in half…_he broke my phone_ and then he lied about it to Charlie, did _all _that to prevent me from telling you I was in their house. He's so weird. He actually was enjoying it. Frightening me. He's got everyone fooled, even his father. They think he's so innocent, so kind…but he's not. There's something really wrong with him……"

"Enough!" Jake said quickly, completely cutting me off.

I gasped surprised by his tone and scowled. His face suddenly softened in reaction.

"Enough Evan…" sounding much softer, his warm eye's burning on me. "You need to calm down. Your getting yourself all worked up here…."sounding concerned.

He quickly clutched my small hand in his scorching fingers and lead me to the bed, forcing me to sit down before joining me.

I didn't understand his reaction, he was the one who should have been madder than me about the whole thing. He's the one who called the Cullen's filthy leaches and refused point blank to take me to their house after the car accident. _He said _it was dangerous.

I frowned at him again.

Jacob looked uncomfortable. He stared at me intensely and from the look on his face he knew I couldn't understand his behaviour. Bringing his burning fingers to my cheek he quickly caressed it before dropping them to my bare shoulder and gripping it tightly.

"Listen to me" he said forcefully and my eye's widened at his dominating voice. "You let me handle this. Don't think about it, don't do anything and every time something concerns you, you come straight to me. You do _**nothing **_Evan and let _**me **_deal with it." he was beyond serious and it confused me further.

I bit my lip at him.

"But…Jake,....... but Edward…" I tried to begin

"No….." his voice so quiet now, as if he were hushing me. "Evan. Stop thinking about him and about them. _Please_. Look at yourself. You've got yourself in such a state over that stupid family. **Time out! **Evan please. Do it for me. Just for now…" he begged me.

"You hate them though ….?" I asked suddenly unsure, needing his reassurance.

"Yes, I do. But I'm not thinking about them constantly. _Are you thinking about them all the time_…..obsessing to the point where your making yourself ill? The only person I care about is you and _not_ that stupid family. I'm worried about you."

I could feel my heart accelerating, suddenly extremely anxious. Oh god, Jacob thought I was completely mental. Maybe my fears were right, maybe I was going crazy. I could feel myself beginning to panic. Had I imagined everything, was I completely over reacting about the entire situation?

I hung my head, I couldn't even look at him.

"Evan…?" Jake asked, suddenly concerned.

"I feel so stupid…" I whispered, my voice trembling I was actually so ashamed at the thought of Jacob thinking I was crazy that I was on the verge of tears.

"_Oh Evan_…." Jacob worried.

His hand clasped around the back of my neck abruptly and pulled me into him, he wrapped his large strong arm around my back so I was flush against him and he held my tightly. The heat engulfed me and I gasped.

He brought his hot fingers under my chin pulling it up, forcing me to look into his questioning dark eye's. My lips began trembling. I was losing all self control.

"You think I'm idiotic and ridiculous…" I sobbed. "Oh god I'm losing my mind…" the words choked out my mouth painfully.

"No Evan …NO!" he tried to explain desperately. "I would never think that about you. I just don't want anything to cause you distress. I want the only thing occupying your thoughts is something that's not going to consume you with worry and fear. I care about you too much for that." he told me adamantly.

He brought his rough calloused thumb to under my eye and wiped one of my tears clean away.

"Shhhhhh…." he hushed me.

"I'm so confused.." I admitted.

"Look at me…" he whispered.

I did as he commanded.

He suddenly brought his hot burning lips to mine to kiss me hard, his forcefulness almost knocked the wind out of me and I gasped in surprise. He didn't hold back and instantly he pushed his tongue past my lips to delve deep into mouth. The kiss was hard, dominating and urgent with need. My mind ceased to function. I completely overwhelmed and lost in it. His hand grasped at the back of my head, his fingers suddenly clutching desperately in my hair making my head jerk back into his tight grip.

A combination of a moan and shocked gasp came deep within my throat to vibrate into his mouth and he groaned in response. If his actions were to distract me there were categorically working. The only constructive thoughts passing through my mind were his hot full lips, tight strong arms, dominating grip…._oh god please don't stop Jacob_….I thought helplessly.

Then he was pushing back on to the bed, my head on the thick soft pillows, the lower half of his large muscular body pressing hard and full against mine.

Oh my god…._was that_….? Is that what I think it is? _Straining against my thigh_….

********************

Authors Note:

Until the next time folks…lol

Thanks for the reviews….really appreciate them. Please keep reviewing! If you don't want to leave a review, don't be afraid to email me. Especially if you have some thoughts or questions about the story.

Will update as soon as I can.

Pixie


	33. Distracting Desires

**CHAPTER 33 - DISTRACTING DESIRES**

**EVAN'S POV**

A combination of a moan and shocked gasp came deep within my throat to vibrate into his mouth and he groaned in response. If his actions were to distract me then they were categorically working. The only constructive thoughts passing through my mind were his hot full lips, tight strong arms, dominating grip…._oh god please don__'__t stop Jacob_….I thought helplessly.

Then he was pushing me back on to the bed, my head on the thick soft pillows, the lower half of his large muscular body pressing against mine.

Oh my god…._was that_….? Is that what I think it is? _Straining against my thigh_….

I think I stopped breathing then and there.

Okay, this was new.

Jacob Black had me pinned against my bed, eagerly and passionately devouring my mouth while the shocking realisation that his full large erection was pushing urgently against my inside leg. Whether or not he was even conscious of it was another question but right now the fact is that _it was _and now Jacobs inner desires towards me were more than physically obvious.

Oh……my…….._oh shit_! It was big. That much I gathered almost immediately. And why should have I been surprised by that fact. Everything about Jacob screamed 'huge' so why shouldn't down there be… _Oh my god_! Jake suddenly shifted, resting more of his lower body weight on to me. I gasped out a mixture of audible surprise and dazed gratification. I was wrong…it was not big. It was fucking huge. Jake pulled his mouth briefly from mine, I bit my lip, barely managing to suppress a nervous squeal. My insides were dancing all over the place… the butterflies who lived inside my stomach were thoroughly out of control. _How do you breath again_? All logical thinking had now left the building.

My heart beat so frantically, all I could hear was the thudding in my ears.

Then there was the burning. The fire that suddenly seemed to rage out of control between my thighs, it practically throbbed in reaction to Jacob's shocking extension to his anatomy.

I was suddenly distracted again. His lips hungrily found mine, his tongue lapped greedily inside my mouth. Was it possible to pass out from pleasure? From shock? I was beginning to think that. Where had this come from? Jake was always the forward type. I knew that well. But _this _forward. Did I even care?

Where was this leading? Would he stop? Could he stop? Did I want him to?

Stop thinking Evan, you stupid idiot. Jacob Black has you pinned to a bed and is ravishing you.. I berated myself, perhaps my mind a little hysterical from my current predicament.

But it felt right. Just because I'd never been in a situation like this before didn't mean it was wrong. It felt _more_ than right, it felt illicitly good. Curiosity consumed me, I arched up towards him bringing myself closer to his erection and as I did so the butterflies seemed to swarm excitedly.

When I made contact and his hardness pressed full against the delicate flesh between my thighs I let out a shameful groan inside Jakes mouth. The pleasure it brought me sent a tingling rush throughout my body and I loved it. Jake enjoyed it too, a dirty grunt came from his mouth as he assaulted me with his lips. Then the sudden dampness as my body anticipated something my mind hadn't actually come to terms with quite yet. I knew my face was beyond scarlet but I didn't care. I was obscenely enjoying myself.

My hand grabbed the hair at the back of his head, I pulled hard as my fingers grasped deep within his black shiny locks. Jacob groaned possessively in my mouth, clearly taking great pleasure from my frantic clutching at his shaggy mane. His hot wet lips pulled back and I could see his dark eye's penetrating mine as he gazed down with flushed cheeks.

"I need you…" he gasped. "You have no idea how much want you Evan.." his voice was low and ragged.

I shuddered below him, his eye's were so intense a nervous tremble seemed to quiver down my body.

Then he shocked me by grinding himself against me, and I couldn't contain the gasping sob of satisfying gratification it brought me. I moaned at the impure thoughts now rushing my around my head. My sudden controllable desire for Jacob overwhelmed me. I wanted him more than anything and feeling him want me was utterly appeasing. It was just the beginning of what could be something much more intense and I was already greedy for more.

I groaned. Self control now gone. Most importantly the glaring issue of my virginity. That massive factor was momentarily abandoned and had seemingly slipped one's mind. Er…..

Jake's ravenous lips returned, in fervent need. My mind once again….distracted. I couldn't think! All I could do was feel and oh god was that large hard thing against my thigh big.

Okay Evan….think! Think straight.

Remnants of my sensibility clung to my conscious by its fingernails.

'Your getting carried away here' I tried to convince myself ……_But his lips are so soft, _mmm he tastes so good.

Another moan slipped from my mouth.

Jacob froze. His body was completely rigid, well the rest of it now was….

My eye's flashed open and his stared down at me, I was suddenly very sober from my drunken Jake intoxication because his alarmed eye's brought me crashing back to reality. One word whispered briefly from his lips.

"Charlie!"

Whoa! Wide awake now…fully alert. Hazy lust land was far behind me now. I was lying on my bed, Jacob Black was sprawled on top of me, a raging hard on between his legs. My bedroom door was open…._OPEN_ and where the hell was Charlie?

Jake pulled himself off me half a second later, dragging me back up with him roughly, us now both sitting upright.

The partially ajar door to my bedroom suddenly swung wide open dramatically. My eye's flashed guiltily over to see Charlie standing there, eyeing the scene before him with curt suspicion. I sucked in my breath sharply, holding it.

I felt Jake's warm hand grasp for mine, before his fingers wrapped around it, squeezing gently.

Act calm! I told myself. He saw nothing. He knows nothing. He has no idea what Jacob Black was just doing to you_. Oh shit look calm Evan!_

Charlie said nothing, his cautious eye's darted back and forth between us a number of times before settling on Jacob.

"Time to go home …" he muttered surprisingly quietly.

What was this…the calm before the storm?

There was no smart remarks from Jacob tonight, his bravado restrained. He nodded at Charlie respectfully adhering to his request without complaint. Another reassuring squeeze before he released his hold on my hand.

Pulling himself off the bed he paused by the door and glanced down to Charlie.

"Thank you for letting me see her tonight!" he said quietly. Then he left, without a backward glance, obviously not wanting to draw any more attention to 'us.'

When I heard the front door downstairs shut and I knew that Jacob was clearly out of Charlie's shooting range I dared to look back up towards him. I took a deep breath, ready for Charlie. He must have known what we were up to, our dishevelled appearance and guilt ridden faces upon his arrival surely gave us away.

From what I'd gathered from Charlie to date, he was quite laid back and perhaps more lenient with me than he should be. We all knew that Jacob Black seemed to have the sun permanently shining out his ass according to Charlie but would he feel the same if he was aware of what he was just doing to me?

He eyed me carefully. I could feel that my cheeks were still flushed. The silence was killing me. I wish he'd just get it over with, whatever he was going to say to me.

Charlie sighed.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" he asked me.

My mouth hung open. Oh god. We were not going to have _that_ conversation were we? Oh please no. Charlie and I certainly had made a lot of progress the last few weeks, he was trying hard to make up for all the lost years but we were definitely not at the stage where I was prepared to talk about my personal relationships when even I wasn't sure what was happening between Jacob and I.

"Huh…." was all I could respond with.

Charlie rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I think I know what was going on up here Evan…I'm not blind!" he told me.

I wanted to curl up in a tight ball, hide under my bed, anything to not be talking about this right now. I chewed on my lips, completely incapable of responding.

"Evan, it's written all over your face!" he continued.

Oh my god! I was officially dieing now. I was mortified. I couldn't even hold his gaze anymore and hung my head in embarrassment.

"You've been crying …." I heard him say. My head jolted up, not expecting that. "You and Jake had a fight today didn't you?".

What! What's he talking about?

"That's why he turned up tonight? That's why he was so eager to see you. You two had a fight, fell out over who knows what." Charlie nodded, agreeing with himself as the words came out his mouth. "Now I understand why you behaved the way you did when I took you to the Cullen's. Your behaviour tonight was disappointing, I wanted you to make more of an effort like they did. If you'd had a falling out with your boyfriend then you should have told me. I would have understood. It's why you were mopping around all night wasn't it? Why you didn't want to be there? Why you were so annoyed when Edward accidentally broke you cell phone, in case Jacob called?" he pressed, wanting my confirmation.

I couldn't believe it. I was beyond lucky.

"Yes.." I replied quickly.

Charlie nodded again.

"Have you two made up then?" he asked me. "Sorted things out? I don't want anymore late night visits from Jacob tonight."

"Yes…we talked things through. Just a misunderstanding." I lied. Holy shit. I didn't even have to try here, Charlie was doing all the work for me.

"Good." he sounded relieved. Then he walked over to the bed, leaning down he surprised me by giving me a quick peck on the top of my head.

"Chin up kid, it's was just your first fight." Charlie chuckled. "Get some sleep."

He turned and headed for the door.

"Thanks Charlie.." I called out after him.

He gave me a quick smile, before closing the door gently behind him.

Whoa. Yes. I was definitely lucky. I fell back against the bed in relief.

Sleep was the last thing on my mind though. All I could think about now was Jacob and my new illicit thoughts towards him.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

The house was deathly silent now. An eerie calmness seemed to have swept through it after the nights rollercoaster of drama's. Everyone seemed to have sought solace within the confines of their own rooms and private living spaces in the large Cullen house, instinctively pairing off in their couples.

Reluctant to let me out of his sight now after my 'Jacob' encounter Edward had led me upstairs to our bedroom. He seemed quiet and deep in thought as he began undressing, I sat on the edge of our bed and watched him contently. Studying him as his fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his sleek black shirt, removing it before carefully folding and placing it upon the dresser. I watching with hungry eye's as I took in his perfect white torso. So strong and taught.

His warm topaz eye's flashed up intuitively, catching me as I studied his beautiful body immodestly.

He said nothing and continued his undressing, reaching for his belt buckle he undid it quickly, a moment later he was slipping out of his pants and stood before me in his tight black boxers. My eye's lowered of their own accord, it wasn't even a conscious decision.

"I'm going to have a shower." his voice soft as he informed me.

I glanced up into his eyes again.

"Will you join me…" this was not a request.

"Of course Edward" I complied willingly.

I slipped out of my heels and kicked them away from my path. Standing upright, I walked slowly towards him, enjoying the view as I closed the distance between us. Edward reached out and took a firm grip of my hand, my mouth fell open but I held in the gasp on my lips. His grip was hard. I stared up to read his face in response to this.

Edward jaw tightened slightly. And I noticed for the first time since entering our bedroom the pent up tension there.

He was clearly agitated by a number of things that had occurred throughout the evening. Edward was fervid and uptight. I could see it in his eye's and his lips tightened as I scrutinised.

He was so taught, his whole frame tense. Edward examined me, his eye's suddenly concentrating. And I quickly realised that he was trying hard to restrain himself. I knew what he really wanted and that was a release.

I was more than aware that the release he had in mind was me.

"Whatever you want…whatever you need Edward" I whispered. "I'm yours…" I encouraged.

His eye's suddenly darkened. They drank me in hungrily.

My heart accelerated in response and a familiar crooked grin slowly emerged across Edward's face.

The seconds that followed he'd dragged me into our bathroom, ripped my dress from my body and backed me against the wall of the shower. Turning on the water it cascaded over our bodies but we were not fully naked. My soaking panties clung to me but not for long before Edward tore them off, I reacted my pulling at his boxers which he immediately kicked off.

I was then slammed against the tiles as Edward pressed his body against mine and let out a groan.

The hot water poured over us like a blanket, the heat was delicious and took the chill off Edwards permanently cold skin.

It was going to be rough tonight and my heart pound hard in anticipation for what he had in store for me. He gripped my wrists and pinned them above my head before lowering his lips to my ear.

"You like me when I'm this way…don't you?" he growled out his confrontation.

"No!" I shuddered in response.

His dark eye's widened and he stared down at me in confusion.

"I don't like it…I love it!" I groaned.

Edward let out a guttural moan, he'd clearly enjoyed my response.

He pressed his cool thick hardness against the delicate folds of flesh between my legs and I gasped. The contrast of heat and cold sent a exquisite thrill through me like a current of electricity.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you love it?" through his restrained physical want he desperately needed to understand my mind.

"Because it's part of who you really are Edward….and I love _**ALL**_ of you!" I sighed.

His mouth was on mine a second later, he pushed past my lips with force to kiss me fiercely, plunging his tongue in my mouth and tasting every part of it. Letting me know I was his and his only.

Releasing my wrists, he gripped my hips before moving on to cup my ass with his palms roughly before pushing me upwards along the tiles. He then drove himself deep within me and I let out a throaty moan as he filled me completely, stretching my insides to fit him. He gave me no time to get used to him before he began to thrust steadily into me with hard unrelenting strokes. I sobbed back the painful pleasure he brought me. Edward growled and pulled his lips from my mouth and brought them just below my ear, I shuddered suddenly as he grazed his sharp teeth gently over my vulnerable skin. Then he began to mutter inarticulate words to me between his own horse gasps and rasping thirsty moans.

"Mmmm" I moaned "Harder…." groaning. Loving it.

Edward grunted in response.

He brought one of his hands up quickly, grabbing a fist full of my hair he yanked it back and pulled my chin upwards to fully expose my neck to him.

His pounding hips picked up the pace and he slammed hard into me. The pleasure was immense. I tried to meet his thrusts but he was in full control and quickly changed the pace of the strokes repeatedly. I was unable to keep up and the unpredictability of his movements was bringing me over the edge.

Edward tongue was suddenly on my the base of my neck, he lapped at my skin before dragging it slowly up my neck, below my chin and along my jaw line. Teasing me with his teeth as he went.

He released my hair letting my head fall and met my eye's with his predatory gaze.

That was all I needed, he pushed me over the edge and the force of my orgasm rocked through my body. My head collapsed onto his shoulder as I gasped into him, trying to catch my breath.

Edward still hard had halted his movements. He had not come and was yet needing his release.

"We're not done…" he growled into my ear.

My heart began to thud wildly once more.

He pulled me from the shower so fast I was barely aware that we had returned to the bedroom and the hot water was no longer cascading over my bare skin.

Edward forced me roughly against dresser, I was suddenly looking directly at myself as I faced the large mirror that sat on top of it. My hands gripped the edge of the rich smooth mahogany wood, but they slid across it, my hair dripping wet splashed droplets of water on its surface. My face was flushed and soaking wet. Edward behind me stared into the mirror too, his pale white skin seemed to have a glow to it. His sopping bronze hair, made him look even sexier than normal, if that were even possible. Trickles of water edged their way down his face, and fell on to my back. His eye's were dark and fervent with lust.

He leaned me forward, placing one of his strong arms next to mine to grip the dresser also. I knew what was coming next, his other hand reached for my hip and grabbed a hold of it tightly.

"I want to watch you come again …" he growled hungrily.

I bit my lip in anticipation and Edward grinned wickedly.

He thrust forward, pushing he strained hardness into my tender folds again this time from behind. I let out a loud gasp, the new sensation as his erection hit the right spot inside me.

He wasted no time now. Thrusting hard, fast and deep. Wanting his release. I was audibly loud now, moaning and gasping at my sensitive reactions to his ceaseless strokes. Edward joined me. He grunted loudly with each thrust forward. The noises coming out his mouth were so furtive and blissfully illicit. I could feel my orgasm coming once more based on his moans alone. Edwards movements were becoming more frantic now and I knew he was close also. My inner walls closed down around him and I sobbed out his name. Edward growled loudly, the noise seemed to vibrate off the walls as he came inside me hard.

His movements ceased. We both panted in unison. Edward still gripped me close to his body, and I was thankful for it because my legs were most certainly weak and unsteady. I glanced up into the mirror and Edwards eye's captured mine, holding them within his gaze. Audacious satisfaction was written all over his face and the corner of his mouth turned up as he smiled back at me.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Some smutty goodness for you. Will be progressing more with the story in the following chapter…lol

Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep them coming. They really encourage me to update as quickly as possible. Until next time…

Pixie


	34. Promises & The Impetuous Pixie

**CHAPTER 34 - PROMISES & THE IMPETUOUS PIXIE **

**BELLA'S POV**

"Bella…." his voice was gentle and had an almost lulling tone to it. I wondered if I was still lost in one my dreams for a moment but then I felt him squeeze me softly, strong arms wrapped protectively around my bare body, my head resting on his cool hard chest.

"Bella……………?" making my name last longer on his lips this time.

"Hmmmm….?" I tried to acknowledge his voice.

I felt him smile, his chest moved slightly beneath me and he let out an icy breath.

"Are you awake?" he asked, humour in his voice.

"Well we know you are..!" I muttered sleepily.

"I don't want to wake you love, I _know_ your tired…."

I was, _very_ tired. Edward had sought his release repeatedly during the night but unlike him I did tire and I was exhausted. I smiled against him as I remembered.

"I just don't want you to wake later and wonder where I am…" he continued but as the words sunk in I felt myself become much more lucid.

Attempting to lift my head to look up at him, his hold on me became solid as he prevented the action. I guessed the reason being because he was comfortable for the moment, my warm naked body draped across him.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly. "Where are you going?".

"Shhhhh…" he reassured. "I have some errands to run but I want you to sleep in and then by the time I am finished and back home you will be wide awake for me and _refreshed_."

Refreshed for more of your inherent need of carnal relief I wondered wickedly. Edwards new thirst for dominance was not something he alone enjoyed and looked forward to. I was starting to become dependant on it, like an illicit drug. And any previous anguish he was having over it was fast melting away.

"What time is it…?" sunrise seemed to just be peeking through the glass of the large windows that surrounded our bedroom.

"Still very early" he confirmed.

"Where are you going?" I asked with reluctance. My uneasiness to his sudden trip to run errands slipping out with my words.

"Don't worry Bella. I have a couple of things to pick up. I drive fast, it wont take me long to get what I want." He was being cryptic and I decided whether to highlight that to him.

"Is it some sort of secret, are you not going to tell me?" trying not to sound suspicious of him.

"It is a secret but its nothing bad, nothing you would disapprove of. I will tell you when I return." he promised.

His voice was so smooth, his words were like melting butter around his mouth. He knew well how to use this talent to get the reaction he wanted. I trusted him. I knew he was telling me the truth and there was no need for me to be distrustful of his actions.

"I'll miss you…" I said wistfully, and meant it thoroughly.

"I know" he sighed. "You have no idea how much I'd rather stay here with you but I really have to do this." he dragged his fingers up my spine making me shiver. "Promise me one thing…" he whispered against the top of my head.

"Anything" I tried not to shudder under his tingling breath.

"Dream of me when I'm away and I will be back before you wake again." his velvet voice was now low and yearning.

"_Oh that will not be difficult_…I promise!" I grinned against him.

"Good." he sounded pleased at my affirmation.

He began drawing lazy circles on my bare back and I melted into him.

"I'll leave when you fall back to sleep…." he whispered.

And then I heard him begin to hum my lullaby, the vibration of his voice soothing me, making my cheek tingle as I lay against his hard chest. My eye's were drifting shut in contentment and I was asleep within a few minutes.

**********************************************

I stretched in the bed, my eye's still firmly shut and when I reached out for Edward and felt only space I remembered that he was gone. Blinking a few times as my eye's adjusted to the light I could see it was not early anymore. Daylight flooded the room but outside was typical Forks and overcast.

I yawned and stretched again. The last remnants of sleep were wiped from my eyes and I sat up to glance around our room.

There was no Edward. I felt a slight wave of disappointment wash over me and I frowned. I guess he was unable to keep his side of the promise. I had kept mine and dreamt of only Edward. He of course was mostly lacking in clothes and soaking wet, memories of our shower were going to be hard to forget for the foreseeable future.

I turned back to the clock on the bedside table. It was just after 10.30. Edward had left hours ago, surely he should be back soon? I wondered. Dragging myself from the large bed I grabbed the ivory silk dressing gown that Alice had bought me and wrapped the fluid material around my naked body. It felt so soft and delicate against my skin as if I were still completely bare. It was hardly worth wearing anyway, as its short length barely covered my upper thighs. Alice always had ulterior motives when it came to purchasing clothes or underwear for me. She was truly wicked. I'm sure she knew too well how Edward would react to the provocative garments.

I craved coffee so decided to sneak downstairs to the kitchen and make some as soon as possible. A little pick me up after waking to discover Edward missing was just the kick start I needed. I didn't expect to find any Cullen's hanging around there so had no qualms about jogging down the stairs in my skimpy robe. But as I arrived in the lower level of the house I was glaringly aware at how silent the place was. I could hear absolutely no one. I paused in the hall eyeing my surroundings with caution.

"Hello…………?" I called out carefully, sure I would hear some kind of acknowledgement from Alice or Esme or boisterous Emmett but there was nothing. Just glaring silence.

I felt my brows furrow in confusion.

Okay…this was odd.

Avoiding the kitchen, I decided to peek into the lounge. Surely there would be someone there?

I pushed the large door open to an exquisite and expensively furnished room but empty.

My head snapped back towards the hall suddenly. Sure I'd seen something move in my peripheral vision, like a shadow. My heart suddenly accelerated and began pounding nervously. Goose bumps rose across my skin as if someone had left a door open and an icy draft had danced over my bare flesh. I shivered both inside and out. Holding my breath I analysed the area around me. I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Hello……..? Carlisle? Jasper?…………Alice? Is anyone in?" I called out loudly, attempting to sound confident when all I felt was acutely alarmed. I had no need to call out at all if there was any member of the Cullen family present. I knew fine well I was alone in the house. Or at least I hoped I now was.

What to do? I wondered. Pretend like everything is normal and go to the kitchen as previously planned? Was it just my imagination and paranoia playing tricks on me or did I have justification to be scared. There was an uneasiness building within the pit of my stomach.

I walked towards the stair case looking up. About to take the first step an overwhelming feeling of being watched seemed to suffocate me. My senses were on full alert. I swallowed again and my stomach swirled. Someone was watching me, I could feel it. I don't know how but I knew. My heart thud harder, faster.

Turning carefully away from the stairs I scampered quickly towards the kitchen because at least I knew there were sharp implements in there.

As my bare feet skidded across the floor and I flew inside the room I could feel a presence behind me but was too terrified to look back. All I was aware of now and with complete terror, that I was being stalked.

Running to the kitchen counter across the room I grabbed the biggest sharpest knife I could find and gripped it tightly within my hand. Turning immediately back around to face what I expected to be some kind of charge from an intruder I was faced with nothing. Nothing but and empty kitchen and my nervous breaths panting loudly to accompany the silence.

I dropped the knife immediately. And took a deep breath.

There was absolutely nobody there.

I continued to stand frozen, staring at the door. Willing someone to come through though. Just to justify my erratic reaction to my vivid imagination. A few minutes passed and still nothing.

I turned back towards the counter and gripped the edge carefully for support as I gasped out my relief and chuckled to myself nervously. I was being completely foolish.

"I'm so stupid…" I chastised aloud.

A sudden exhale from behind me. My mouth hung open in utter horror.

I was NOT alone.

I stopped breathing immediately.

My fingers that gripped on to the edge of kitchen counter were turning white as the fear coursed through me. My heart was pounding in my ears. And I was frozen. I couldn't even move.

I eyed the knife in front of me. It was within reach. But the second my fingers moved to close the distance I was grabbed from behind, whipped around so quickly the next thing I knew I'd be slammed hard on to the kitchen table. I must have closed my eye's in reaction because when I reopened them to look up at my attacker I could only gasp loudly in complete shock at who it was.

"**Edward**!" I heaved. Pure relief and jarred confusion in my voice.

He had me pinned to the table as he leaned over me. His red lips were turned into a wicked crooked smile, his eye's were dark with wild mischief, full of libidinous amusement.

"Edward…." I repeated. "You scared me…."

But he said nothing and his crooked smile relaxed as the expression on his face changed to concentration.

"Caught you…" he whispered.

I sighed almost angrily back.

"Its not funny Edward. You really frightened me. You said you'd be here when I woke. The house was empty and I thought I was being stalked."

The crooked grin returned slightly.

"I know the house is empty. Everyone is out for the day. I did return before you woke and _you were being stalked_…..but by me". His voice low and sensual.

And I realised as his eye's darkened what he was doing. Playing some kind of game with me. Stalking his prey, enjoying the chase. I'd seen his new dominant side, was this another part of Edward I was seeing for the first time? Had I encouraged more than I was willing to take on?

"You scared me Edward…." I scolded heatedly. "I had a knife in my hand…I could have hurt you!"

"No you couldn't" he cut in abruptly.

"_I had a knife in my hand_!" I repeated bitterly, emphasising that he'd perhaps gone too far in his game. "Why did you scare me?" I whispered in confusion.

His face softened slightly although he still had me pinned against the table.

"I wanted to see your face…I wanted to…to hear your heart thud loudly, hear you breath quicken as I followed you around, knowing you could sense me but not understanding what was happening. To see the thrill of excitement across your features as the fear gripped you…" he closed his eyes briefly and licked his lips before opening them again. "I wanted to hunt you!" he confessed.

"To hunt me?" I whispered back surprised.

"To capture you………because your mine!" he growled his voice suddenly much lower, he abruptly leaned forward and I gasped as I felt his arousal.

"Edward…." I groaned in shock. I couldn't help but react. My body was still trembling after his ambush. Still reacting to the fear and way too alert and excited if by fright. But excited nonetheless.

"See…." he whispered. "Your heart is racing, your body reacting."

Pushing his hips into me further he ground against me.

I whimpered in response.

"You like the thrill of the chase….I can already smell your arousal…" he growled lowly as he lowered his lips to me ear.

My eye's fluttered shut, I could not believe his carnal wickedness and more shockingly I couldn't believe that he was right. I _was_ enjoying it. The thrill of it had me already more than ready for him. My thighs were already wet from anticipation, the sensitive skin between my legs soaking wet.

"Your sinful …" I chided, but my tone gave into his burning eye's and weakened on delivery. The words sounded unconvincing.

"I know…" he grinned arrogantly. "The fact your mine and I am keeping you forever is sinful enough.!" he admitted.

He suddenly pulled back away from me but then wrapped his cool hands around the back of my thighs sliding me to the edge of the table. I closed my eyes when I saw him lower his face and bury it between my parted legs. His icy breath against my wet folds bringing a shivering thrill over my body and I burned for him. He didn't let me wait and brought his mouth down sucking and licking away relentlessly. I moaned and writhed uncontrollably beneath him but Edward had a vice like grip of my lower body and his mouth never left me. He made quick work of me, and when I glanced down at him to see his dark predatory eye's grinning back at me I came hard and loud. The orgasm reverberated with such intensity through me that I lay gasping breathlessly, my body completely numb for what must have been a few minutes.

When I was able to reopen my eyes once more and focus lucidly. Edward was leaning over me, his lips and chin damp and glistening.

I stared back at him lazily, the haze of my orgasm still leaving me weak. Edward studied me intently, enjoying my physical reaction to his exploits.

He grinned widely, a playful arrogance to his smile. He looked very pleased with himself.

I couldn't' help smiling back.

"_Did you enjoy yourself_?" I asked sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow and that crooked grin of his returned once again.

"You know Bella….I've never had use for the breakfast table before." he licked his lips scandalously and I blushed deeply.

**EVAN'S POV**

I stumbled into the kitchen, yawning sleepily.

Charlie was placing an empty mug of coffee into the sink as he glanced over at me.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked.

I rubbed my face before collapsing into a chair next to the table.

"Not really….." I confessed. How could I? Between illicit thoughts towards my boyfriend Jacob which were swarming around my head constantly like rampant wasps and Cullen _issues_. A peaceful nights slumber was the last thing possible it seemed.

"Well there's plenty of coffee leftover….so help yourself. I gotta head into work Evan, so I'll see you later on." he announced.

"Oh right!" suddenly remembering.

"What have you got planned for today then?" he asked. "Are you going to hang with Bella or something?" he sounded hopeful.

"Um…?"

Doubt that was going to be happening. I really had only two priorities today. One was seeing Jake, _that was a must _and the other was to figure out what to do about Edward Cullen and revenge for my cell phone. I could definitely not mix the two. That was a certainty. Not after last nights outburst from Jacob. Perhaps I will leave the Edward revenge for the time being. Recuperation was more important. Jacob recuperation seemed like the best medicine.

"Think, I'm going to hang out with Jake today maybe…." I told Charlie.

He shrugged.

"Guessed you'd say something like that, no hanging out in the house though Evan _when Jake's over_. I'd prefer I was home when you two were here….um….together." he stuttered. Trying to get his point across. I understood loud and clear.

"Sure Charlie. I understand. I'll see if he'll take me over to First Beach or something, go and meet his friends again." I offered.

"That's a great idea Evan, the fresh air will do you good. And hanging out with more kids your age. Yeah…..that's good!" he said a little too enthusiastically.

I could tell Charlie was quite confused when it came to me. He wasn't sure what to say or do and I knew my behaviour at times completely baffled him.

"Well I better head….or I'm going to be late!" he announced. Making his way to the front door he brushed my arm awkwardly as he passed, the whole father daughter affection thing was still very much a learning process between the two of us.

"Have a nice day…!" I called out after him but as he opened the door I heard him pause.

"Um….Evan?" he called out.

"Yeah?" I asked from the kitchen.

"You have a visitor waiting to see you here.!" there was a hint of amusement in his tone. "See you later!" he yelled and the next thing I heard was the cruiser pulling out the driveway.

I jumped up to see who it was, but knowing it was most definitely Jacob standing on the steps outside the house. I tried to fix my bed head hair and quickly analysed my thrown on jeans and small t-shirt before heading for the partially ajar door to greet him.

But when I swung the door open my mouth hit the floor and I stared back utterly speechless.

"_Hellooooo _Evan!"

The high pitch exuberant tone of her voice accosted my ears and I stood eye to eye with Alice Cullen….Edward's sister.

Alice's impish grin was spread across her pale delicate face, her topaz eye's were wide and alert. Her pixie hair fluttered in the breeze and she looked like she was about to burst with excitement.

I could only imagine my reaction. I think the blood drained from my face, my mouth still open, my own eye's wide but with utter shock and disbelief. I was speechless.

"Ohhh, I hope you don't mind me dropping by like this unannounced but ….I've just been itching to meet you properly. Just the two of us!" she seemed to sing when she spoke.

I tried to smile, I think it was a smile, my face was pretty numb at this point. And I felt completely confused by her behaviour toward me. A Cullen! She was like a hyperactive hamster and appeared like she wanted to jump up and down. She also looked like she was doing something she knew she shouldn't be. A mischievous glint in her eye's. And I wondered then if Edward and the other Cullen's were actually aware of her unplanned visit.

"Hi….A..Alice" I stuttered.

"Can I come in…?" she chirped back animatedly.

"Um…." I glanced behind me before facing her again. "Um….sure" I replied. Completely unprepared for this.

She grinned again.

"Don't worry Evan….I don't bite!" she winked and she skipped right past me, destined for the kitchen.

*********************************

**Authors Note:**

Okay, firstly. I'm really sorry for taking ages to update. I had the flu.

Thanks for all your reviews. Keep them coming. I promise to update much quicker next time.

Pixie


	35. New Territory

-1**CHAPTER 35 - NEW TERRITORY**

**EVAN'S POV**

"Hi….A…Alice" I stuttered.

"Can I come in…?" she chirped back animatedly.

"Um…." I glanced behind me before facing her again. "Um….sure" I replied. Completely unprepared for this.

She grinned again.

"Don't worry Evan….I don't bite!" she winked and she skipped right past me, destined for the kitchen.

*****************************************

My eye's followed her wearily until she was completely out of sight, then turned back and stared outside the front door numbly. Alice's flash, expensive looking car was parked right outside the house.

"_Cullen's…_." I muttered.

Then I closed the door and headed towards the kitchen and into new unknown territory, my heart beating nervously.

When I reached the room Alice was already sitting on top of the kitchen table. Her legs swinging above the floor like a little girl. She stared at me curiously and a massive grin seemed like a permanent feature on her face. I wondered if it had somehow frozen that way. Why didn't her cheeks hurt?

She giggled and I stood awkwardly in front of her. Not sure of what to say next.

"You know, I've done something I really shouldn't have." she said with mock concern.

"_Really_….and what is that?" I asked trying not to sound intimidated by her presence.

"Well you see, I had specific instructions to follow and I kind of strayed.." she giggled again.

I shifted my weight to the other side of my body and folded my arms as I leaned against one of the kitchen counters.

"What do you mean…_specific instructions_? " What the hell was she on about? "Who's instructions?" I asked with suspicion.

She jumped off the table, her movement was so fast she took me by surprise and I jerked back smacking my hip off the counter.

"Ouch" I whined rubbing the flesh that would probably bruise.

She glanced over curiously and frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry Evan….I didn't mean to startle you."

Then she turned back abruptly to the table to lift an elaborately wrapped small gift that she'd had hidden behind her. I stared at the present with confused fascination. It was about the size of a book and the ornate paper was colored in dark gothic designs and tied with expensive looking black satin ribbon.

My brows furrowed as I scrutinized the mysterious gift.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's for you?" she replied, holding it out towards me in her hand, her eye's wide.

"_For me_?" I asked again, disbelief in my voice. "You bought me a present?" not quite understanding.

She shook her head and frowned.

"Not me. I _brought_ you the present. You see that's why I kind of broke the rules. I was supposed to leave it outside the front door for you this morning but I thought…. '_Alice why not take this opportunity to have Evan all to yourself' _So I strayed from my specific instructions….whoops for me!"

"Strayed from specific instructions…? And who's instructions were those?" I asked apprehensively.

"The same person who bought you this present silly; Edward!" her voice rang.

Though I was kind of expecting her answer I still choked a little when she said it aloud.

"_Edward! _Edward bought me a present and what….? Asked you to leave it for me outside?"

"A surprise…it was supposed to be a surprise. You would read his note and I was not to be seen at all. Kind of didn't work that way…" she shrugged.

"So he doesn't know you're here right now?" I realised.

"Nope…has no idea!" she laughed.

"And where are you supposed to be?" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Alice.

"I don't know, running around somewhere with Jasper but he's off with Emmett and well I thought this would be far more interesting."

"Won't Edward be upset with you?" I tested.

She giggled again.

"Edward's a pushover. Putty in my hands. You really have the wrong idea about my brother Evan, he's all bark and no bite!" she announced.

"I think I have you brother worked out just fine thanks…" I retorted.

"Mmm" she mused. "I think you'll be surprised how things will turn out…." and she stared off into space for a moment.

I watched her silently wondering what she was doing. Then she seemed to snap out of her day dream and brought her focus back to me. She raised the gift in front of my face and tapped it with her finger.

"Well…don't' you want to open it?" she asked.

"Don't you know what it is…?" I asked her.

"Of course I know what it is….but I want to see your face when you open it." she encouraged.

I took the gift carefully from her hands. Her icy fingers brushed against mine and I shivered. I then stood holding it in front of me as if it were a ticking bomb ready to go off. Perhaps it was…..!

"_You have to unwrap it Evan to find out what it is_.." Alice mocked.

I glared up at her briefly before returning my focus to present and then set about unwrapping it very cautiously as per her request.

"Do you like it?" she asked excitedly.

"What is it?" I replied confused.

I heard Alice tut impatiently before snapping it back off me and opening the cardboard box. She then handed me a small thin black square.

I stared at it bemused.

"It's an Apple iPhone silly!" Alice informed me.

"He bought me a cell phone?" I muttered.

"Yeah…do you like it?" she chirped back.

"This is expensive?" I told her.

"That's not important." she shrugged.

"Why did he do this?" I asked her in defence.

"Oh!" she said …suddenly remembering and pulled out a note from her pocket and shoved it into my hand.

"I was supposed to attach that to the gift!" Alice laughed.

I slowly unfolded the note written in Edwards perfect handwriting and read the words slowly.

_Evan,_

_I am sincerely sorry that despite great personal effort we seem to not have warmed to one another over the past weeks. I feel that this is a shame because it has brought great distress to both Bella and myself. I know at times I may come across as unapproachable and I admit that we are two very different individuals. But perhaps for the sake of the people around us and the people we care about, could we put these differences aside and try to come to some kind of a truce. I have replaced your cell phone and hope you hold no grudges with regards to that matter._

_Edward_

I re read the note three more times before glancing back up to Alice to see her analysing me curiously.

"Do you know what he wrote….?" I asked her.

She paused, thinking before giving me her answer.

"Yes…" she said cautiously.

I folded the note again and placed it on the kitchen counter behind me. Then I stared at the thin black hi-tech cell.

"Don't you like it?" Alice asked sounding disappointed.

"I think you should return this to your brother…" I told her.

Alice's face looked utterly shocked before it frowned into an expression of miserable frustration. She began to shake her head quickly.

"No. You keep the cell and things will be great!" then she nodded enthusiastically.

"_What_?" I shook my head at her. "I don't want it…its too much, too fancy, too expensive." I tried to give it back to her.

Alice face went sour. She stuck her the palm of her hand up into my face before huffing and then folding her arms dramatically.

"Your not going to take it back are you?" I realised.

"No Evan……I am not!" she said curtly, sounding truly offended at the mere suggestion. "It was a peace offering. _Come on_. Take the stupid cell. Its all set up for you and ready to go."

"Why do you care so much if I take the cell or not?" I asked annoyed.

"Because this whole situation with my brother and yourself is making everyone miserable. One day you will look back and realise how stupid this all was. You'll both realise you are more alike in personality than you'd ever dare to admit. Stop being so stubborn and take the cell. _You need a cell don't you_? How are you going to keep in touch with that wol…. Um…"

She giggled nervously chewing on her lips and stuttered.

"Keep in touch with your boyfriend Jacob? …. hmmm .." she laughed quietly as if she'd said something hysterically funny yet I was not in on the joke. Her eye's then shifted nervously around the room and then she chewed on her lip before looking at me guiltily. But her actions were lost on me and I didn't quite get what she thought she'd nearly said or didn't say.

"How do you know about Jacob?" I asked her incredulously.

"I know everything. I'm nosey." she shrugged.

I looked down at the cell again.

"I will never figure out how to use this thing!" I complained.

Alice jumped up hyperactively and ran towards me wrapping her arms around me and squeezed tightly.

I went completely rigid and froze. She quickly released me.

"This is excellent Evan…a big step" She was grinning like a maniac.

"You know something. You're kind of crazy…." I told her seriously.

Not so intimidated anymore.

"You know something Evan… I like you. But….." she glanced back towards the front of the house as if she heard something.

"Oh…my cue to leave!" she glanced back at me nervously. "Gotta go, but…lets do this again soon! You've got my number!" and she pointed at the cell in my hand.

She began skipping towards the front door and I followed her in confusion.

Turning back quickly she smiled and pointed her finger at me.

"I'm in so much trouble for this but it worked out alright in the end…just like I knew it would. Bye."

She was running from the house then and jumped into her car. Seconds later the engine was revving and she was gone.

I stood there unresponsive. My mind slowly taking in everything that had just happened. Alice Cullen being nice to me. Edward buying me a fancy cell phone and writing me an apology note. I was bemused.

"I don't get it!" I said aloud. What now….? Where do I go from here? What the hell is with the Cullen's?

My attention was distracted by the sound of a car approaching, a moment later Jacob's Rabbit pulled up in front of the house.

Confusion disappeared quickly from my features and was replaced with my own big grin.

Jake emerged quickly from the car and began making short work of the front path leading to the house. He paused at the stairs and looked up at me smiling widely. He was looking more than good as always. Today he had dark old denims on and his usual sleeveless black t-shirt. As I leered at his massive arms briefly I was so very thankful for Jakes taste in arm revealing tops.

"Expecting me?" he teased as he flashed his white teeth at me. But then his face suddenly frowned as he took a step up and leaned forward. My face screwed up when I realised he looked like he was sniffing.

I ducked my head down quickly and tried to sniff myself…_did I smell_? The horror and embarrassment making me panic slightly. I couldn't smell anything though.

A shot a confused glance back up at him and when he caught my eye he quickly re composed himself.

"So….did someone just leave?" he asked.

"What makes you ask?" I said curiously.

"Well unless you really were expecting my arrival and your secretly psychic?" he teased.

I hit his solid arm playfully. Managing to resist squeezing the firm muscle and then I inwardly patted myself on the back for not groping him. '_Try not to drool Evan_…' I thought.

"Yes, someone just left." I admitted

Jacob took another step up and was now eye level with me. We both smiled when we seemed to realise this at the same time.

"This doesn't happen very often.." I said.

"Yeah, your usually way down there…" he joked pointing to the ground.

I pushed at his chest for his cheek but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me forward to gently capture my lips with his. He pulled at the bottom of my lip sucking it gently making me gasp. Taking advantage of this he slipped his tongue into my mouth to briefly deepen it. The kiss was slow and sensual and when he pulled apart too soon I sighed in disappointment.

"Sorry" he whispered coyly. "I had to take advantage of the height scenario…..but, back to what we were talking about." I frowned when I realised he was changing the subject.

"Yeah, Alice was just here." I informed him, then studied his face to gage what kind of reaction I would get.

But Jacob just nodded calmly and revealed nothing.

"And what did Alice Cullen want here?" he asked casually.

"She said she wanted to see me alone…." I began.

"Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know. But she also wanted to give me this!" And I pulled the fancy cell from the pocket of my jeans.

"_What's that_?" Jacob frowned.

"That is Edwards replacement for the cell phone he broke on purpose last night…" Jake's jaw went rigid when I mentioned Edwards name. But instead of getting angry again. He reacted completely indifferently to me bringing up the subject of Edward.

"Oh…well that's good. At least he replaced it" there was no emotion in his voice though.

"Yeah.. I guess" I said cautiously. Studying Jacob. I could tell the subject was going to be dropped immediately now. Jacob was not backing down from what he said last night. I could tell anything apart from polite conversation regarding a Cullen was a no go.

"So Charlie's at work then?" suddenly changing the subject and he grinned but his dark chocolate eye's seemed to ask me something else.

"Yes…we are all alone." I told him.

*********************************************

I think I'd offered Jake a coffee but that idea got side tracked and after a short while we'd somehow found our way up to my bedroom and were sprawled across my bed making out.

Jacob's kisses were hungry and fervent and I was becoming very accustomed, perhaps too quickly to his caresses.

He pulled his hot lips briefly from mine to bring his concentration back down to my bare neck and began sucking and nipping along the flesh there.

I was feeling dizzy, engulfed in Jacobs heat as his burning body hovered over mine and strong arms encased my small body within his. He had no intention of ever releasing me it seemed and I didn't care in the slightest.

Oh ….he was sooo warm. Every touch of his skin on mine burned. The heat penetrated and caressed me. I would catch his dark brown eye's briefly as we kissed and when we caught each other a tingle would flutter down inside me to disturb the hyperactive butterflies that lived inside and set them off. They would flutter like psychotic maniacs inside my stomach before heading south and igniting the yearning burning between my thighs. It was at this point my cheeks would blaze with embarrassment at what I was doing. The awkwardness of inexperience rearing its ugly head.

Jacob lapped at my neck, exploring me with his tongue and then he reached behind my ear and I though I was going to die from the pleasure it brought me.

Dark, dark illicit thought began to swirl around inside my head again. Where did these graphic images come from? Especially from an inexperienced virgin who didn't have a bloody clue what she was doing?

"Ch…Charlie thinks I'm at yours….." I panted under him.

Jacob groaned, distracted by my ear lobe that he was currently nibbling between his teeth. Mmmmm, it felt sooo good.

"Who cares…" he groaned.

His lips were now on my collar bone and I gasped.

"We…..w….we're supposed to be at La Push….Hmmmm…..I told him we'd be at La……"

Jacob's hot warm fingers were playing at the waist of my jeans.

I groaned aloud. But embarrassment from the pleasure he brought me had gone for now.

Jacob's long fingers began unbuttoning my jeans slowly…the butterflies bounced erratically off the wall of my stomach…I tried not to become hysterical at his actions.

"No……Noot supp….osed to be in…..the house with …you…a….alone…." I gulped. The power of speech was now lost.

"Door's open…" he growled, referring to the bedroom door.

I suppressed a laugh, far too distracted by his current actions that were slowly undoing all self control that I thought I possessed.

"Is this okay" Jake asked cautiously as he fumbled with my jeans….seeking permission to go on.

"Hmmmmm……..uhhhh huhhhh!" I managed to agree.

It seemed much slower than it probably was as he unbuttoned my denims and began to caress the edge of my panties.

I moaned inside his mouth as his lips returned to mine. How I wished he'd push those warm hot fingers of his further down ….excited, nervous, hysterical as I was….

"Hmmm Evan……" he groaned.

Oh god, please Jake….just do what you want to do to me…. I pleaded inside my head. Completely conceding to him.

"Jake….Ohhh Jacob….don't stop!" I moaned, hoping he'd take it as enough encouragement to do as he pleased….I wished he'd do as _much _as he pleased.

My heart accelerated dramatically when he took notice of my words and his finger fumbled at the edge of my panties slipping underneath them. Slowly caressing the skin there carefully.

Our kissing became more frantic, well, perhaps mine did at the excitement and nervousness of the situation. And still his fingers delved deeper, lower towards unknown territory. Thud, thud, thud in my ears. Was all I could hear. Jacobs tongue inside my mouth, assaulting me.

I inhaled sharply and gasped out a groan when his fingers reached my damp soaking folds. Jake sighed inside my mouth. His long hot fingers exploring the tender flesh between my legs. My legs spread further apart instinctively under his direction. I arched my body up towards him, my head grinding back into the pillows of my bed. Jacob's lips left mine and firmly attached themselves to my throat as he sucked greedily at the flesh there.

I buckled under him and his finger pressed against me, pushing inside. I couldn't remain silent any longer and was audibly panting and moaning as I writhed under his touch. He was now inside me, sliding in and out, a steady rhythm beginning. His thumb massaged my weak spot, completely undoing me. I gasped breathlessly.

Jacob's hot breath panted at my ear. He was enjoying this as much as I and it turned me on further.

"_You like that_?" he asked breathlessly, his hot breath making me shudder. He still seeked my reassurance and I realised, this was as new to Jacob as it was to me.

"Please don't stop…..please….Jacob…" I groaned, begging him.

I heard a rumble emerge from deep inside his chest in response to my comment. It seemed to hit a nerve.

Jacob was intent on having me become utterly undone beneath him. I began whining and moaning as he pumped in and out relentlessly. The pleasure coarsed though me and I could not believe an individual was capable of doing this to another. At the back of my hazy thoughts I realised I wanted to desperately give Jacob as much pleasure as he was giving me in this moment.

His actions became faster and harder. My hips were rising to meet the thrust of his fingers, my eye's shut tightly as pleasure took over and I fell over the edge. Coming loudly , buckling under Jacobs touch, I gasped out his name. Jacob bit down on my neck, marking me as he did so. His teeth burn but the pain was nothing but pleasurable.

Eventually he rested his head against the crook of my neck. The full weight of his body on mine. But he felt like air to me. I all I could feel was the liquid heat that radiated off him. The ecstasy of the orgasm that had just vibrated through me. My fingers crawled into his ragged black hair and clutched on to him tightly.

I wanted to say a million things to him but could say none.

Jacob spoke eventually.

"I'm never letting you go ….just so you know…!" he told me.

"Good!" I said.

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone. Thanks so so much for your reviews. Especially those who've not reviewed before. Thanks.

I'm feeling much better now. So will be writing like a furious maniac and try to update faster for you guys….lol. Hope you liked that chapter. And for all the Bella/Edward addicts…there's plenty of them in the next chapter!


	36. Changes

**CHAPTER 36 - CHANGES**

**BELLA'S POV**

I stared up at the sky in fascination, as the minutes passed by more chunks of colorless insipid clouds seemed to drift off. The late afternoon sun now shone down freely, bright and warm finally escaping its suffocating prison of grey. My head rested on Edwards chest and our legs were tangled together as we lay on the soft grass a short distance behind his house, I could hear the river running near by and felt completely at peace. Edward was silent, breathing calm slow breaths he didn't need and drawing lazy circles on my back.

I let out a contented sigh. Sunshine was the last thing I had expected today and I was glad I could enjoy it with Edward within the safe confines of 'Cullen' land.

"You sound content.." Edward said quietly with a subtle questioning to his tone. "Your breathing is tranquil and soothing, your heartbeat relaxed.." he explained before I had the opportunity to ask.

"This is nice…just us alone like this. Outside and able to enjoy the warm sun." I sighed.

I heard Edward chuckle in agreement.

"Yes…we rarely get to enjoy the sun together"

"Did you know it would be sunny today? _Is that why you left so early this morning?_" I asked, trying to steer the conversation into another direction. Reminding Edward that he had still to explain to me where exactly he'd disappeared to.

"Yes…to both your questions." his tone told me that he was smiling and I relaxed again, his secret trip was not something he thought to be a big deal.

"_Alice_?" I asked.

"Yes, she informed me of the change in weather, quite the meteorologist is Alice…" he laughed lightly.

"Did she go with you this morning?" I pushed.

Edward suddenly shifted his body from under mine until I was lying flat on my back against the grass and he was lying next to me, resting on his elbow gazing down into my eyes. His diamond like skin glittering in the sunshine and I stared back in awe. He was so exquisitely beautiful that I was forever rendered breathless.

"Just ask…" he encouraged me in an assuring voice.

"So where did you go and why?" blurting it out quicker than I'd intended.

Edward brought his cool fingers to my collarbone, tracing the skin lightly. A causal grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I drove to Port Angeles with Alice. There was something I needed to buy and Alice had a couple of things she wanted to organise while there."

"But you returned alone?" I pushed.

"We drove separately" he shrugged.

"Why..?" not understanding.

"Don't you want to know what I was buying…?" he teased.

"Yes!" I answered. _Obviously…_

"Well, considering things last night with your sister didn't go according to plan and we parted on worse terms than ever I thought it only necessary that I replace her precious cell phone before she had time to grumble over it any longer.." he now stared at the skin below my neck, seemingly fascinated with it as he continued his light caressing.

"You bought her a cell! _You drove all the way to Port Angeles…to buy her a cell_?" I was beyond surprised.

"I was replacing it, but thought I should put in the effort and get her something more suitable. That thing she had was piece of junk anyway…" he sighed.

I was so shocked. Firstly, the fact he'd went out the his way to undertake such a gesture towards Evan who I knew that he loathed. Secondly that he seemed to find the fact he had committed such a generous act amusing and didn't seem bitter about it in the least. What was his reasoning behind it? I prayed that it was not another game that perhaps it was a sign of some kind of peace between them. Some kind of progressive step forward in their resentful relationship dynamic.

"You went OTT didn't you?" I asked him.

Edward just smirked, looking pleased with himself.

"You spent a lot of money….." it wasn't a question, I already knew the answer.

"Lets see what our little Evan makes of my gift shall we….."still smiling. He was absolutely revelling in it.

"Your hoping this will throw her wont you, you know she's not going to understand why you did this…?" I asked him.

"I know she will spend a lot of time being confused." he admitted. And I knew instantly that this fact was what brought Edward such pleasure. In a way he was still torturing her. Perhaps his own way to channel his revenge with regards to her behaviour to date.

"_Is that all you did_?" I asked, sceptical that he'd leave it just at that.

"Well, I wrote her a note." his eye's focused down on mine and he was suddenly very serious looking. "It needed to be done, I just hope for our sake that it works…" he admitted solemnly.

"What did it say…?" I asked as I scrutinized him.

"I'm trying to fix this mess!" he admitted, frustration giving his voice an edge. "Put my feelings aside and call a truce. I hope she has the maturity to do the same. And I hope that Jacob keeps his side of the agreement and tames her curiosity. That or do what he needs to do so he can explain to her what's really going on. As soon as she knows what he is and she has secrets of her own to protect I don't think she will be so willing to expose ours. Now that Jacob knows about the Volturi I can't see him being much of a threat to us when we all have a much larger _common enemy_."

I smiled at Edward and he frowned a little, confused at my response.

"You did a good thing today. You did the right thing!" I encouraged him.

He returned the smile, before refocusing his attention to my collarbone once more. His eye's concentrated before lowering his head to gently press his cool icy lips to my skin. Then I heard him inhale deeply.

"You smell good today…" he sighed.

"Good enough to eat…?" I teased but instantly regretted it, Edward's head shot right back up and his hurt eye's bore down at mine.

"I'm sorry Edward…I didn't mean it like that…?" I desperately tried to explain, guilt paralysing my voice.

His face instantly softened.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered again.

He gave me a small smile then lowered his head again this time capturing my lips in his, he sucked on the bottom of mine briefly before stopping too soon. Then pulled back to concentrate the full force of his topaz eye's on mine.

"There is nothing to be sorry for." he assured.

Then he shook his head in frustration. "_We would have been married by now and you would be….you'd be…if you sister had not….._" but he refused to finish the sentence.

"If she'd never existed I would have been changed by now…" I did it for him.

"But I prefer you living…" he admitted.

Although I knew this to be true, I also knew that part of Edward wanted me changed because then the Volturi would no longer be a threat to us and more importantly neither would his thirst for my blood. Over the last few weeks as we'd finally been able to develop things into a thoroughly physical relationship. It was far too easy for me to forget the fact that through it all, my blood was still calling out to him. And I knew he dealt with that in his own way. Succumbing to part of the natural predator that he was, his experimentation with dominance within our love making, his games like this morning. It made it easier for him. A small kind of release as he struggled with that burning hunger. I wondered what it would be like between us when I was no longer fragile. When I was turned, how much more intense could sex be between us, how much rougher. A thrill ran through me at the thought. I loved that part of him. His wild uncontrolled side which up until recently had always been hidden. He was always so careful, such the gentleman. But now. It was like I was seeing all of him and I just wanted more. I wanted to unlock more secrets and have them unravel before me. One day I would be able to be as dominant as he was with me and that would be yet another enjoyable twist in our sex life.

I stared into his topaz eye's. He was studying me carefully, trying to figure out what thoughts were running through my mind during my silence.

"But you _will _change me Edward. And I wont be so fragile one day. You will no longer hunger for me!"

"No Bella! I will _always _hunger for you!" he promised darkly.

"I wanted so desperately for you to change me but I know I can't let that happen while things are not resolved between Evan and myself. I have to try to make peace there before I leave Charlie and her. They are my family. I need everyone to be happy and there to be no secrets,….. no hatred. That's all I want. That's how I want to leave them."

Edward just nodded slowly.

"As long as you need that then that is as long as I will wait for you. But…." he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked him.

"I've set a new date for the wedding Bella…we will stay in Forks as long as we need to, before I change you, ………..but I still intend to marry you as soon as possible." he told me.

"_Really_?" I asked surprised, but not at all disappointed.

"The reason that we are marrying has no relevance to timing or us leaving. It is about you and me. It's about _our love_." his revelation and words seemed to rush from his mouth like a flood.

I felt my heart swell.

I reached up towards him, wrapping my hands around the back of his head and pulling him towards me so I could press my desperate lips to his with everything I had. He kissed me back with as much conviction and ardently sought access beyond my lips with his tongue. He deepened the kiss with a possessive forcefulness that left me aching for more.

He pulled apart much too quickly wanting to focus on me and I sighed. His eye's were so worshiping in that moment and he smiled down at me bringing his cool palm to my cheek, caressing the skin there tenderly.

"I love you Bella…." he gasped. _"My Bella" _he growled…possessively.

"Forever……" I whispered.

"Always…forever…" he promised.

I melted instantly..

We lay there for the longest while like that, just holding each other. That was enough for me. I was beyond content.

"So when?" I eventually asked him.

"Alice re ordered the invitations this morning….we are going to marry in two weeks…"

I let out a little gasp.

"What's wrong…?" Edward asked worriedly.

"Nothing….it's just sooner than I expected." I tried to assure him.

"Do you need more time?"

"No…not at all. It's just a lot of reorganising that's all!"

"You don't need to worry about a thing. _Believe me_! Alice has everything covered." he promised.

I laughed lightly knowing what he was telling me was very true.

"So, where is Alice?" remembering their joint venture this morning. "You said you drove separately?"

"Yes….she had a little errand to run for me after Port Angeles." he sighed.

"And what was that?" suddenly curious.

"It was Alice's job to deliver my gift to your sister…" he said casually.

"Alice is at my house!" I was shocked.

Edward chuckled.

"No! Not a good idea at all. Having Alice running circles around your sister in her _safe house_ is not what I had in mind. Alice was just going to drop it off discretely outside the front door for her, the note attached. I couldn't do it myself. I don't wish to push the wolf any further with my scent around his mate's home."

Whenever Edward made references to Evan being Jacob's 'mate' it always made me shudder a little. Like part of me could still not believe that he's imprinted on to my sister.

"I see…. So where exactly is she now? We've been alone most of the day and there is no one home."

"Jasper is hunting so I assume she went to join him. They always lose track of time when they hunt together, they get _distracted_ after feeding…." he raised his eyebrows at me.

I understood easily what he meant by this.

Edward suddenly sat up and stared down at me curiously. His eye's were concentrated as he reached out and traced my skin with his cool finger.

"Your burning!" he announced, his tone sounded surprised.

I sat up and glanced down at my pale skin to see a hint of red there. Only wearing a vest top as I enjoyed the heat of the sun I hadn't thought of protecting my skin. It's not something you thought of when living in Forks.

I chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps we should go back inside.." Edward insisted.

I frowned but agreed. Reluctant to leave the sunshine.

Edward stood and reached out his hand to mine and I accepted willingly. As he pulled me up my stomach grumbled. I looked down at it in surprise, not realising how hungry I was.

"Lets get some food inside you.." Edward said guiltily. Pulling me back to the house.

******************************************

I sat in the kitchen table eating spaghetti bolognese. Edward had helped me prepare it even though, he had little interest in the preparation of human food. I ate slowly enjoying my meal, Edward sat opposite and had been quietly watching me. Eventually his eye's seemed to drift to the table itself and I could tell from the expression that seemed to slowly etch across his features he was remembering our antics earlier in the day. I felt my cheeks blush slightly at the thought. As if sensing this he glanced over catching my eye's in his. He smiled crookedly acknowledging our shared memory and then ran his fingers through his messy bronze locks.

The sound of Alice's fancy sports car pulling up outside the house suddenly caught my attention. I glanced back at Edward but was surprised to see the confusion in his face. He seemed to be concentrating and then he frowned.

Next thing he whipped his head around sharply towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Alice…" he roared. "Come here immediately." he tone was reprimanding.

Now I was the one who probably looked confused.

Alice skipped into the kitchen, a excited bounce in her step. She seemed fairly unaffected by Edward's summons.

"Yes….?" she asked coyly.

He just stared at her and shook his head slowly, his jaw tightened.

"_Why…………why? _Tell me Alice why you cannot follow simple instructions…?" he chastised her.

I could not understand what this was about but from where I was sitting it appeared to be some kind of dispute between two siblings emerging. And I found it amusing to witness Edward behave in such a manner. I bit down a smile as I watched on in awe.

"_But I followed your instructions Edward….." _her voice rang out merrily and she grinned back at him looking very smug.

"Those were not my instructions and you know it!" he snapped back, attempting to sound angry.

"Not my fault you didn't go into specifics!" she defended, shrugging her shoulders at him.

"I was very specific Alice!" he cut back, slightly annoyed.

"_Relax_……Edward!" she said his name slowly in a teasing manner. "It all worked out rather well did it not?"

Edward just shook his head in frustration.

"What is going on?" I chuckled, desperate to understand the meaning behind their little squabble.

Edward glared over at me, but I knew his feelings were not targeted towards me but Alice.

"My sister thinks it highly amusing that she went against my request and sought it upon herself to visit Evan today in her home whilst alone!" he growled slightly as he spoke.

I gasped.

"_You went to see Evan today..? You visited her_?" I asked Alice in shock.

"For a little while this morning before I went hunting...."she grinned back.

"It appears that simply dropping off a parcel in front of the house was too complicated for her.." Edward sighed in frustration.

"_Oh Edward_. You really are taking this far too seriously." she chided. "It worked out very well as you know so save me your over reaction. I would never have done it if I thought it would have gone badly." she defended.

"I can't believe you could have been so reckless! Especially after last night, when you know that wolf rarely leaves her alone now."

It was my turn to frown at Edward. I still hated it when he referred to Jacob as '_that wolf'._

"Everything is fine Edward…." her voice was light and bored now. She waved him off casually.

"How did she react to the gift…? To the note?" I asked quickly.

Alice grinned back at me.

"_Oh she was so shocked_. Couldn't understand it at all. But…." she glanced back at Edward raising her eyebrow at him in a condescending manner. "She didn't freak out, she didn't hate it. She was just shocked…and best of all………_she likes me_!" she giggled gleefully.

Edwards lips tightened.

I began to shake his head in disagreement.

"_Don't even…..Edward_!" she shot back. "You know I'm telling the truth!"

Edwards face was like stone. He looked speechless.

"Well I think this conversation is over now!" her hands on her hips. "I have a wedding to organise!" and she marched out the kitchen with determination not giving Edward a backward glance.

I stood up and approached him, he was quite stiff and staring at the door Alice had just left through. His brow was furrowed and his jaw strained. I rested my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.

"_Are you honestly surprised_….?" I asked him, trying to get him to relax.

He turned and glanced up at me, his eye's conceding. Slowly he shook his head.

"No…." he admitted in defeat.

"Lets go to our room…" I encouraged.

He nodded his head over at my half eaten meal.

"Are you not going to finish that?" he asked concerned.

I smiled back at him and cupped his cheek, rubbing my thumb across it slowly and he closed his eye's briefly as I did so. I was well aware my touch could calm him.

"I think I'm ready for dessert …" I teased.

His eye's flashed open and darkened on mine. He sighed before a crooked grin started to tug on the edge of his lips.

"If you insist…." he smiled back.

I smiled widely in response.

Edward stood and took my hand in his, ready to lead me upstairs he began walking but stopped suddenly when his cell started ringing.

He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at it.

I frowned when I saw his face change. His mouth fell open and his brows knitted together in confusion. He looked completely shocked. He glanced up at me and his eye's were wide and thoroughly perplexed.

"What!?" I asked not understanding. "_Who is it_?"

He stared down at the cell vibrating in his hand and shook his head questioningly.

"It's Evan?" he gasped.

*********************************

**Authors Note**

Okay, I know its been ages again. But I'm having virus problems with my PC so I couldn't update.

Big massive thank you for all the reviews. You guys are great. Please keep them coming.

Hope you liked this chapter despite the lack of smut…lol but don't worry, I will make it up to you.

Pixie


	37. Doubt

**CHAPTER 37 - DOUBT**

**Bella's POV**

Edward stood and took my hand in his, ready to lead me upstairs he began walking but stopped suddenly when his cell started ringing.

He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at it.

I frowned when I saw his face change. His mouth fell open and his brows knitted together in confusion. He looked completely shocked. He glanced up at me and his eye's were wide and thoroughly perplexed.

"What!?" I asked not understanding. "_Who is it?"_

He stared down at the cell vibrating in his hand and shook his head questioningly.

"Its Evan?" he gasped.

We both stared at the cell in awe.

"How do you have Evan's cell number?"

"_I bought her the cell_ _Bella_! I took note of the number" he sighed.

"Are you going to answer it?" I asked quickly.

Edward shot me an unsure look, he hesitated for a second before lifting the cell to his ear to answer.

"Hello………….?" His brow furrowed slightly and there was a pause.

I stood impossibly close to him, desperately trying to read his face. His doubtful looking eye's fell on mine and he shook his head slightly.

"Hello….?" he repeated………… "_Evan_?" he asked carefully. His voice was surprisingly gentle.

Then his eye's tightened a bit as if he was hearing something, I just stared up at him impatiently.

Edward let out a short deliberate sigh and smiled slightly before bringing the cell phone back down from his face and slipping it back into his pocket.

I stared at his pocket incredulously before shaking my head at him in confusion.

"What?!……What just happened?" I asked not understanding any of it. "What did she say?"

"She hung up!" he replied, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Why?…._Is she alright_?" I was beginning to worry.

Edward was fully grinning now. I shook my head at him again and hung on to his arm.

"Okay explain to me what is going on Edward because I have no idea!" I was beyond frustrated.

"It would seem Evan didn't mean to call me!" his familiar crooked grin on his face.

"Huh…….?" was the most articulate response I could produce.

"I assume that she dialled the number unintentionally." he continued.

"_How do you know that_?" I asked him.

"Because I could hear her…." and he chuckled slightly.

"Wait! How did Evan get _that _number?" I asked pointing at the cell hidden in his pocket."

Edwards grin fell of his face and he frowned before rolling his eyes.

"Alice!" he explained in an exasperated tone.

***************************************************

**Evan's POV**

Jacob left quickly when he realised that Charlie would be home soon for dinner. We'd fallen asleep on my bed post our afternoon make out session and well….._more_. My face flushed crimson when I thought about what we'd done. What Jake had done to me. Also I could not remove the massive guilty grin that seemed to be surgically attached to my face. I bit my lip remembering Jacob's hot fingers. Then my mind began working over time wondering what would happen the next time we were alone. Would he do it again? Or would it be me that would be doing things to him. My cheeks flared redder than ever. I was so inexperienced. Things between Jacob and I were progressing more and more quickly, they always seemed to accelerate and jump another step forward during each encounter. It didn't take a genius to figure out where it was leading to.

Before Jacob left he made me promise that I would ask Charlie if I were allowed to go to another bonfire tomorrow night at First Beach with him and his friends. He seemed confident in me being allowed to go but I knew Charlie's mind would be neurotic with the fact Jacob was now my boyfriend. I would have to tread carefully and be on my best behaviour. I thought some major ass kissage would be a good start so had quickly made one of the few meals I knew to cook; spaghetti bolognese. It was ready and waiting on the kitchen table for him when he walked through the front door.

"_Hmmmm_, something smells good!" I heard him call out as I was just throwing the pots into some steaming hot water at the sink.

"I made dinner, its on the table!" I called back.

Charlie was sitting down staring at the meal in front of him by the time I turned back around from the dishes in the sink.

"This is great Evan….just what I felt like!" he sounded sincere.

"_Really….you felt like bolognese tonight_?" I asked sceptically.

"Of course….you must be psychic!" he joked.

I smiled back at him, he seemed in a good mood. I was glad, it was going to make it easier for my later request to sleepover at First Beach.

I joined him and neither of us wasted any time at getting stuck in and our dinner soon disappeared before us. I was never one to have much of a big appetite but then again, today, I spent little time eating much as I'd been too distracted by my unexpected house guests.

"I'll do the rest of the dishes…" Charlie offered when he was done.

"No …no I will do that. You've been working all day, go through and watch the game on the TV, I'll grab you a beer from the fridge." Even I knew that this sounded like I was sucking up.

Charlie glanced over at me cynically for a moment but said nothing and shrugged his shoulders before getting up and heading for the living room.

"If you insist Evan…." he yelled back.

And I knew from his tone that he was on to me.

*************************************************************

I decided it would be a good idea to allow Charlie some time to digest his dinner and chill out in front of the TV before bombarding him with my non too subtle request to spend the night with Jacob.

I remained in the kitchen and was now sitting back at the table holding the thin black square in my hand that Alice had given me.

I stared at the cell phone curiously, turning it over and over in my palm. I almost expected it to self combust or something. Perhaps Edward had booby trapped it with some sort of devise. I could not figure him out at all. It was only last night that things between us had reached an all time low, making no attempts to hide what was really going on between us. That he had sinister secrets he desperately didn't want me to know about and resented me for not giving up on them. He showed me that I would not succeed in my pursuit for the truth and he was willing to go to all lengths to make a mockery of me if I attempted to go against his will.

My anger at him when I left the Cullen dinner boiled in my blood. I was beyond furious. I had declared war on him last night and had every intention of following it through. If it weren't' for three unexpected obstacles that seemed to trip me up and throw me way off course.

The first was Jacob. His reaction to my behaviour and obsession with Edward was impassioned and condemning. He basically put the brakes on my whole operation. I had come to a complete dead end there. He made me doubt what I was feeling and suspected in a matter of minutes. I was still very confused by that. When Jacob felt strongly about something you didn't misunderstand. It was made glaringly clear.

The second was Alice Cullen. The confusing hyperactive pixie who by association and family name should be right up there with Edward on my hate list. But somehow, _unbelievably _this strange curious girl had managed to catch me right off guard and easily confounded and bewildered me. She was equally unusual and mysterious as Edward; her adoptive brother but unlike him she was surprisingly warm and not intimidating. I wanted to hate her but I could not at all. I loathed to admit it but I liked Alice.

The third was Edward himself. His disorientating gift and unanticipated letter of truce. I had to admit it, if his mission was to completely baffle me he had succeeded tremendously. Did I take it as sincere and genuine or another game? I honestly didn't know. Everything seemed to be stacked against me to accept the first. To stop acting out, to end my battle with Edward and to give up on my distrust and interpretation of him, _the real him _that he was hiding from me. The one I could sense that sent alarm bells ringing in my mind. With no one to talk to about this, no one to confide in and perhaps see things from my perspective what did I do now? Did I just try to take things a day at a time but remain vigilant? Was it time to call his bluff and agree to a truce?

Curiosity got the better of me and I began to play with the cell. The thing was incredibly complicated to me, nothing like the simple straight forward cell I'd had before. I perused through the folders and functions. It was more like a computer than a cell.

"He _definitely _got this to confuse me…." I sighed aloud.

Abruptly I discovered my contact list in the cell, I shouldn't have been surprised to see it already full of names. Alice had hinted that she'd already added to it when she told me her number was in it. What I wasn't expecting was the a amount of contacts I had. There were the obvious ones…Alice, Bella, Charlie, Charlie's work, Cullen House…. But I didn't expect to find Carlisle's cell and work number! I carried on scrolling as I went through the alphabet. That's when I discovered _his_ number. 'Edward'. I can't believe Alice entered his cell number. For what possible reason could she think I would want that? In fact. Did Edward even know that I had his cell number?

I leaned back in my chair gawking at the cell again, this time Edward's name was the thing I was seemingly fascinated with. My fingers fiddled with the cell as I screwed my eye's up at his name.

'DIALLING'

"Fuck!" I almost shouted.

It was dialling! My mouth hung open and my eye's nearly popped out my head as I frantically tried to figure out what I'd touched to start dialling his bloody number. My heart bounced down into the pit of my stomach before nearly jumping right back up and almost out my throat. I felt positively sick..

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, I screamed inside my mind. How the hell did I stop it?

It was still dialling, and then suddenly it stopped.

He'd answered.

I tried not to choke.

"Hello……….?" I heard his voice ask out curiously. Edward's signature strong velvet tone had a little doubt in it.

My heart pounded.

I wondered or more like hoped for a moment whether he had any knowledge that it was actually me. Perhaps he didn't, if I remained silent until he hangs up I could get away with this. Because panic was certainly preventing me in ending the call myself, my brain had ceased to function coherently.

"Hello……?" he asked again.

Pound, pound, pound . My heart thudded inside my chest.

"Evan?" he asked knowingly.

"Fuck!" I gasped. "Shit!"

Oh my fucking god. He knows its me! I wanted to the ground to swallow me up.

I fiddled with the phone frantically. Deciding to press everything I could think off in a mad rush.

"Shit…" I gasped again.

END CALL…..

I shrank back in the chair as the cell dropped out my hand.

Too late though.

Edward knew it was me. He knew I'd called him. And what were the repercussions of it?

"_Bloody Alice_!" I cursed.

I hid my face in my hands with embarrassment. I bet Edward enjoyed my slip up and I cringed at that.

"Evan…? You okay?"

Charlie's worried voice snapped me back to reality. He was standing in the doorway.

I quickly composed myself.

"Fine…." and tried to smile.

Charlie just rolled his eyes at me. He wandered over to the fridge to grab another beer before turning back to face me.

"_Fine_…" he repeated sceptically. "What's up?" he tried again.

He knew I was bothered about something. I chewed on my lip trying to think and then it hit me.

"I need to ask you something." I said quickly.

Charlie tilted his head at me curiously.

"So ask.." he encouraged.

"I was wanting to ask you…I wanted to know if it was okay if I went to First Beach tomorrow night?" I tried not to look guilty.

"First Beach?…..tomorrow night?" he raised his brows at me.

I nodded in response.

"What's happening tomorrow night at First Beach then Evan?"

I opened my mouth to tell him but the image of Jacob and I making out in the darkness while lying on the sand suddenly entered my mind and I blushed.

"Jake's friends are having another sleepover at the beach, there's going to be a bonfire like before." I explained.

"Hmmmm, another bonfire eh?" Charlie now sounded amused. "So this is why you were sucking up tonight, _thought I'd say 'no' did you_?" he teased.

Perhaps the first beer had done its task and unwound him.

"I wasn't sucking up!" attempting to deny.

"_Didn't you go to First Beach today_?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. That's how I got invited." I replied.

I realised for half a second that I'd never lied so much in my life since before arriving to Forks.

I stared at Charlie.

He was going to say 'no' I just knew it and I was going to have to sneak out instead.

Charlie just nodded and watched me quietly. A smile slowly broke out across his face and he laughed out loud.

"What!?" I asked surprised by his behaviour.

"You look so guilty Evan, you should see your face!" he chuckled.

I frowned in response.

"I'm only playing with you. Don't take me so seriously. I'm not the bad guy. Of course you can go and stay over at First Beach. I let go before didn't I?"

I sighed in relief.

"I just thought because of Jake and I that you'd be funny about it." I confessed.

"Well, I'm not too comfortable about that but, your 17 Evan and well, I trust that you will behave like a responsible adult. Just tell Jacob from me to be on his best behaviour or _he and I _will be having some words.!" he warned.

"Sure, Jake's a complete gentleman.."

Charlie laughed out loud again.

"_Gentleman_….? Never heard him called that before. Got to tell Billy that one." he was highly amused.

"_He is_…" I defended.

Charlie smiled warmly.

"You like him a lot don't you." he asked genuinely.

"Yes" I said quietly. Why did he always ask me that?

He sighed. "Okay. I'll stop teasing. I know Jake's a good kid, I've always liked him." he admitted.

"I knew that.." rolling my eye's.

Charlie chuckled again.

"Well, just so you remember before you go gallivanting off to First Beach tomorrow. I spoke to Carlisle today and he's popping over in the morning, going to take out those stitches" he pointed at his own head as he explained.

"_Oh right!". _I'd completely forgotten about that.

_Great. _As much as appreciated everything Dr Cullen was doing, the overwhelming sense of guilt I felt when he looked into my eye's was always too much. Its like he knew what I'd been up to with regards to scheming against his son Edward and I'd feel so ashamed about it. The kindness radiated from Carlisle and whenever he would talk to me I felt like I wanted to tell him things I shouldn't. That was dangerous, wanting to give the enemy too much information about yourself.

"Make sure you thank him now…" Charlie asked. "He's going out his way to make a house call when you could just have this done at the hospital."

"I know that." I admitted. "I _will_ thank him." I promised.

*****************************************************************

The following morning I called Jake to tell him I got the 'okay' to go. He just laughed, and gave me a confident… '_I told you so' _back in response. He went on to tell me that he was going to get things organised with Quil and Embry today for the bonfire, pick up a few things in Forks like before. I told him about Carlisle coming over to take out my stitches and he didn't say much about it. Again no resentment in his voice from mentioning a '_a Cullen'_.

All Jake was interested in was making sure I knew he would be picking me up at mine around dinnertime and then driving me over to La Push before heading to First Beach to meet up with his friends. I'd asked why we weren't heading straight to the bonfire and that's when Jake embarrassingly confessed that Billy wanted to meet me again, but this time as his son's girlfriend.

Charlie had left for work and asked I wait until he was home before leaving with Jake. It didn't take a psychic to realised he was wanting to have a little talk with Jake before letting me go off with him for the night.

I was in my bedroom packing up a bag to take with me tonight, ensuring I had remembered everything I needed when I heard the front door go. I quickly glanced out the window and spotted Carlisle's slick black Mercedes parked outside.

My stomach did a little nervous flip as I descended the stairs to reach for the front door.

When I opened it I stared up at a the handsome smiling blond Carlisle, who towered above me.

"Good morning Evan?" he greeted warmly.

"Morning Dr Cullen" I replied shyly.

Carlisle must have spent all his time indoors working because he was always so pale. His skin was like porcelain, just like the rest of his family.

_I'm sure Charlie had mentioned that the Cullen's like camping and the outdoors_? They certainly didn't have weathered skin and rosy cheeks.

"It's 'Carlisle' Evan, just 'Carlisle'.." he informed me.

"Okay.." this was a little awkward.

"Shall we take those stitches out?" he asked.

And I realised I hadn't even invited him in yet.

"Oh, of course." ushering him inside.

We sat in the kitchen because Carlisle insisted it had the best light despite it being overcast again this morning. I hoped it would clear up like it did yesterday.

He pulled up a chair and sat opposite me, his bag was open on top of the table. As he was getting set up I began talking because the silence was making me uncomfortable.

"Um, I really appreciate you coming over here to do this for me Dr Cu…um Carlisle. I know your really busy and should probably be at the hospital right now and I just wanted to say thank you for doing this …" the words kind of rushed out my mouth nervously.

He just smiled back at me.

"Actually, I'm not working today Evan. I'm going on a camping trip later today with the rest of the family."

"Oh….camping. So is…., um is everyone going?" I wondered that by _everyon_e would Edward be going away and leaving Bella by herself.

Carlisle now had his surgical gloves on and leaned forward to take a look at my wound.

"Everyone except Edward and Bella." he said.

"Oh"

Nothing else was said as Carlisle went to work and after a short while he was finished.

"The wound has healed well, there's a small scar but it should fade" he told me.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate everything you've done." I told him sincerely. "And…." I swallowed my pride as I struggled to continue. "I wanted to thank you and your family for having Charlie and I over for dinner it was very nice of you all to do that."

Carlisle stared at me curiously and then smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that Evan. The last thing we want is you not to feel welcome."

The guilt soared inside me once again.

"And I heard Edward replaced the cell he broke" Carlisle added. I did not miss the fact he left out 'by accident'.

"Yes…yes he did" I could not hide the surprise in my voice. "How did you know about that?"

"He told me he was going to. He didn't want you to be upset with him".

"_He didn't?" _I asked.

"Of course not Evan!" Carlisle sounded surprised by my doubt.

I began to wonder then how much Carlisle actually knew, I was beginning to realise more than I'd previously thought.

"You and he are not getting on." he observed.

My face fell, and my mouth hung open.

But he gave me a reassuring smile and then he seemed to sigh.

"Is there something I can do to help?" he asked.

"You want to help?" I asked unconvinced.

Carlisle knew a lot, I realised. He was Edwards father after all and I knew he must know everything.

I could think of nothing to say.

"There's a lot you don't understand about Edward, maybe I should explain to you. I know he is not my real son but I know Edward more than anyone."

"Why are you doing this?" I almost whispered.

"Because I want you to know he's not who you think he is!" Carlisle explained.

I frowned.

"Then who is he?" I asked. I couldn't help myself.

"He's very stubborn." Carlisle laughed softly taking me by surprised.

"I think I knew that." I whispered.

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I think you'd be surprised how much you both have in common."

I wondered if that was his way of telling me indirectly that I was very stubborn also.

"Edward is a complicated soul. He can see too much sometimes. Overanalyses situations and sometimes that causes him to overreact."

Like snapping cell phones in half and breaking down bathroom doors? I wondered.

"What I'm trying to say is that he's very sensitive, and protective. Perhaps you have both read each other wrongly and taken certain aspects of both your personalities and misinterpreted them."

I stared at Carlisle and listened carefully to what he was trying to tell me.

"What do you think?" he asked.

My eye's went wide and I could think of nothing to say.

But instead of moving on Carlisle just waited.

"I don't know what to think…" I eventually told him.

"Of course…" he said quickly. "You have a lot going on at the moment. A lot of changes in your life. It can be extremely overwhelming."

I just looked into his dark topaz eye's and tried not to think of those _changes in my life _I preferred finding things to distract me. Things like……….hating Edward and trying to figure out his secrets. And that's when it hit me. That's when Carlisle's words seemed to sink in and make sense. Had I been hating Edward for the wrong reasons? Was I choosing a _bad guy _to take out all my frustrations on?

I was startled and drawn from my thoughts when I felt Carlisle's icy hand touch mine.

I jumped.

"_Your hand is so cold_!" I blurted out before thinking first.

He glanced at his own hand and smiled again.

"I'm sorry…" I said quickly. "That was rude."

"No it wasn't, you were just telling the truth. My hands are cold. _I don't have the best circulation_…" he laughed softly.

He stood abruptly and started organising his things together.

"Well I better be on my way. Got a busy day ahead of me." he told me.

I walked him to the door and he turned around one final time to smile at me.

"Thanks Carlisle…..for everything." I said sincerely.

"I hope to see you again soon." then he pointed at my head. "Try to stay safe." he warned me.

And he left.

I pulled my new cell from my pocket and stared at it.

Maybe it was time to take Edwards letter seriously. Maybe I should call a truce for everyone's sake. No one seemed to see things from my way anyway. Not even Jake now. I looked over the contact list and selected the name, then I dialled the number.

I held the cell to my ear and listened to it ringing.

Then it stopped.

"Hello?" asked a careful voice.

"Bella….I think we need to talk." I told her.

_Well, I had to start somewhere_, I wasn't going to jump in to the deep end right away.

**********************************

**Authors Note**

Sorry for the delay. Things have been very hectic lately.


	38. Blood

**CHAPTER 38 - BLOOD**

**Evan's POV**

I pulled my new cell from my pocket and stared at it.

Maybe it was time to take Edwards letter seriously. Maybe I should call a truce for everyone's sake. No one seemed to see things from my way anyway. Not even Jake now. I looked over the contact list and selected the name, then I dialled the number.

I held the cell to my ear and listened to it ringing.

Then it stopped.

"Hello?" asked a careful voice.

"Bella….I think we need to talk." I told her.

_Well, I had to start somewhere_, I wasn't going to jump in to the deep end right away.

"Evan?" she was surprised by request. "Are you alright?" her voice was suddenly hushed.

"Can you come over….._alone?" _I asked her.

"Of course. Do you want me to come now?" she sounded worried.

The sooner the better as far as I was concerned. I was about to tell her that when she interrupted.

"Has something happened Evan, is that why you need to see me alone? Did…… someone…did, someone hurt you?" her voice was a little unsteady.

"What?" _Why did she ask me that_? "No! I just need to talk that's all, _in private_."

Why would she think someone hurt me? I let it go though.

"Is Edward there?" I asked apprehensively, if he knew she was coming he'd insist on waiting outside, I knew he didn't trust me. I wasn't exactly comfortable with that idea.

"Actually he's helping Emmett pack up his jeep, why?"

"Its just, can you not tell him your coming to see me" my request sounded ridiculous.

Bella paused, unsure perhaps.

"Why don't you want Edward to know I'm coming to talk to you….is it about him?" there was something in her tone that I could not define.

"Yes. Can you just come over." I pleaded.

"Okay, I'm coming. I will tell Edward I need to go into Forks for something. I will be there soon."

I could tell she was concerned but that was mainly due to me being so cryptic with her. I felt the guilt again. Everything I'd done, and yet she still was willing to give me another chance. She still worried about me. It was time for me to be honest with Bella and put my cards on the table. Tell her what I thought of Edward and ask her face to face if there was any truth in it.

****************************************************

**Bella's POV**

Everyone in the house was getting ready to leave for the _camping trip. _Carlisle had taken a couple of days leave from the hospital and the entire family was going. Well, everyone except for me as I didn't have much need to attend their camping or should that be _hunting trip_. Edward of course was going to remain by my side, he didn't dare leave me here alone still being in my vulnerable human state. He was always so paranoid.

They were basically good to go, Edward was helping Emmett pack up the rest of the things in the garage, to get the vehicles looking the part. All for show of course. Carlisle had left a while ago to make a house call with Evan, attending to the head wound she'd received during her car accident. He was due back now.

I'd barely seen or properly spoken to Evan since she'd decided it was a good idea to tackle the unfamiliar roads outside Forks during a storm and drive her truck off the road and slam it into a tree. I knew she blamed Edward for the whole thing. I wondered if things could ever be right between us and I hoped that she would soon learn the reality and severity of the situation she was caught right up in the middle of.

She was right to be suspicious and weary of Edward but only if she could realise that his behaviour towards her was his way of protecting not only me but Evan herself.

Now that Jacob knew everything about the Volturi I was fairly certain the pack was no longer an immediate threat to Edward and I. The issue of me being turned was out of their hands. He knew that the Cullen's had no choice in the matter. I had to be turned or everyone who had knowledge about the existence of the coven would be slaughtered, and that would most definitely happen if Aro turned up in Forks. I felt some regret when I saw Jacob's reaction to that. In hindsight I should have told Jake the truth about the Volturi from the beginning but then again it was forbidden for anyone to know. He only knew now because Evan's behaviour was drawing attention to the Cullen's that could potentially snowball if she managed to gather evidence or an audience outside our circle of vampires and werewolves. She would begin school in a couple of weeks. If she brought her ideas to unfamiliar ears it could be extremely dangerous for everyone.

I could understand Jacob's reluctance to tell Evan the whole truth, he absolutely had to get the timing right. She was bright. She could spot something off with Edward from the start but not with Jacob. I assumed that was because her feelings for him were blinding her talent for perceptiveness.

All we needed now was for Evan to accept that her boyfriend Jacob was a werewolf and that she was to be his mate for life because he had imprinted on to her. Not only that but Edward and the rest of the Cullen's were Vampires and that I would be one soon too. Should be fairly straight forward from there on in. _Yeah right._

How the hell did this become my life? Could it get more complicated than it already was? _Probably._

Evan was going to freak out when she finally discovered what was going on. I needed her to let me in and be part of her life before Jacob dropped the almighty ball of truth on her. Maybe then if things went from bad to worse and she didn't react in the way we all hoped, I could perhaps do some damage control seeing as I'd been there before. But until then my lips had to remained sealed. I had to let her know I was there for her without actually telling her anything.

"Hey Bella, are you and Edward going to behave when we are away?"

I jumped in surprise.

"Don't tell me _I_ scared you?" Alice's musical voice teased.

"Well you do have a talent for appearing from nowhere?" I groaned.

She slapped my arm playfully.

"Your so funny Bella. " she sighed

"I am?" I asked seriously.

"So…all alone with Edward for a couple of days…._what will you two get up to_? The whole house to play in with no one here to disturb you!" her tone was filled with lewd connotations.

"_What? Your telling me you don't already know Alice_?" I asked sarcastically, my turn to tease her.

"You know fine well Bella Swan…soon to be Cullen that I don't see everything!"

"And I am forever thankful for that fact" I chuckled.

Alice scowled back like a petulant child.

"Fine don't tell me anything….that's okay. _Just leave me out the loop, I'm only your best friend_!" she huffed.

"Seriously Alice! You want to know about your brother's sex life?" raising one eyebrow at her.

Alice pulled a face before rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, don't! It sounds vile when you say it like that. He's not my real brother. Forget I asked."

"Oh I will" I laughed.

"Just be a good girl now Bella, and try not to get yourself coiled up in some kind of drama like you usually do. You know you don't need to make it an annual thing…_you could have the summer off this year_".

"_Funny Alice_!"

She just grinned.

"Call me if you need to. _Enjoy _your time with Edward." she said genuinely while flashing a wicked grin at me before skipping off.

My cell suddenly burst into life and I jumped once more in the space of couple of minutes.

Pulling it from my pocket I glanced down to see that it was Evan.

I was still suspicious of last nights mystery call to Edward and wondered if this was connected to it.

"Hello?" I greeted her carefully, weary of what kind of mood she'd be in.

"Bella……I think we need to talk!"

There was an urgency and determination in her voice. It took me back slightly.

"Evan?" I paused unsure of how to continue. "Are you alright?" I asked quietly, not wanting to draw attention to myself from the hypersensitive ears in the house.

"Can you come over….._alone?" _she asked me.

Okay now I was worried. She sounded urgent.

"Of course. Do you want me to come now?" trying to sound calm, but I knew I didn't. My imagination was already creating reasons behind her request to see.

Something's happened. I didn't like this.

My breath caught in my throat. She's figured things out, seen something? I could feel myself begin to panic slightly. Had Jacob told her or hinted at something. Or had she noticed that there were things not quite right about him like his strength or his abnormally high body temperature? Or worse had she encountered one of the wolves? Edward didn't like the idea of her being around the others before fully understanding that there was an entire pack of them out in La Push.

"Has something happened Evan, is that why you need to see me alone? Did someone…did, someone hurt you?"

"What?" She sounded surprised by that question and I felt myself relax a little. "No! I just need to talk that's all, _in private_."

Okay it can't have anything to do with wolves.

"Is Edward there?" she asked. She sounded uneasy.

Oh I don't like where this is going.

"Actually he's helping Emmett pack up his jeep, why?"

"Its just, can you not tell him your coming to see me" she asked quickly

"Why don't you want Edward to know I'm coming to talk to you….is it about him?"

"Yes. Can you just come over." she pleaded.

I tried not to panic. It could be something simple, like the cell phone gift or the letter he wrote her, not that she's figured out that he's a vampire.

"Okay, I'm coming. I will tell Edward I need to go into Forks for something. I will be there soon."

*******************************************************

I'd said my goodbyes to the rest of the family and told Edward of my short errand in Forks. I could tell he suspected there was more to it due to my really bad acting and the fact I was trying too hard to come across as nonchalant. But he was too distracted helping Emmett to stop and analyse the situation to the extent I knew he wanted to.

I pulled my car up outside Charlie's and quickly got out making my way to the front door. I didn't even have to knock because Evan opened it to usher me in immediately, she'd been waiting for me. I didn't miss the fact that she scanned around outside suspiciously before closing the door behind her.

"Expecting anyone else?" I tried to sound casual.

Her eye's went wide and before she shrugged my comment off.

"Nope, just….being nosey is all."

"So what's going on Evan!" I didn't waste anytime. My curiosity was consuming me as to why I was here in the first place.

She shuffled uncomfortably from where she stood by the door and chewed on her lip.

"Lets go into the kitchen…" she suggested.

I followed her inside, she pulled out a chair for me to sit on but instead of joining me she leaned against one of the kitchen counters and crossed her arms. Her gesture suggesting that either, what she was about to say to me was making her uncomfortable or my presence was. Perhaps it was both.

"Evan….?" trying to urge her gently.

She dragged her hand through her dark red hair nervously and looked like she was concentrating hard.

"Evan…..what's going on?" I asked again.

Her dark brown eye's fell on mine and she stared at me.

"We don't really get on to well do we?" she said quietly.

I opened my mouth to respond but was momentarily lost for words. I wasn't expecting _that _from her. I thought she'd start with Edward, that's why I was here and what she'd hinted earlier.

"We….." I paused trying to use the right words, she was staring at me. "We've not really had the opportunity to get to know each other properly…have we?" Turning the question back on her.

"I guess not!" she said calmly.

"Why is that?" I asked her genuinely.

She shifted again.

"Your always…_ with him_.." she muttered.

"Edward?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"He….he makes me feel uncomfortable Bella." she admitted.

I felt a little triumph. I think it was one of the first times Evan had actually been honest with me when it came to Edward.

"He doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable, he would hate it if he knew you thought that about him." I tried to reassure her.

"He knows Bella." she said matter-of-factly.

I swallowed. Where exactly was she going with this?

"I don't understand." I lied.

Evan looked down at her feet for a brief moment before bringing her eye's back to mine.

"I know that Edward hates me, I'm not stupid.!" she told me.

"He does not hate you Evan!" I tried defending him.

"Yes………..he does Bella and you know it too." she was not backing down.

I wondered for a moment that maybe I should have told Edward where I was really going. My stomach did a nervous flip. I had to be very careful here about what I was going to say from now on.

"Your wrong Evan." I shook my head. "If he hated you why would he buy you that nice cell phone?"

Evan let out a frustrated sigh.

"So you know about the cell, _of course you do_. You will know about that letter he wrote me too then?" she asked.

I just nodded.

"Then why do you say that he doesn't hate me when he wrote me a letter about us calling a truce?" she confronted.

She had me there. Oh...I was so going to have to be very careful here. Evan was very bright, just as Edward had persistently reminded me.

"I just want everyone to get along" I pleaded to her.

"I know why he doesn't like me!" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I can see what he's trying to hide." her voice was barely audible now.

Oh shit. Had she actually figured it out. My heart started to thud inside my chest.

"Hide? What would Edward hide?" I tried to sound as laid back as possible. "Evan, he's tried really hard with you but it seems like it's you who doesn't like Edward. You don't know him, he's such a kind person, he's so sensitive, if he's done something to upset you then it's only because he's felt threatened by you."

Evan bit her lip, and I caught a hint of anger flash behind her eye's at my comment.

"_He's threatened by me_!" her voice louder than before. "Are you serious? He's twice the height of me. Older than me, extremely intelligent, don't tell me that he's threatened by me Bella." she was annoyed but trying to tone it down.

"Evan, please. I don't want to upset you!" trying to diffuse the situation. "I just want us to get on and start being like sisters. Because no matter what _we are_, and even if it's not something we ever expected to happen in our life's. I'm your family!"

"I know that" she muttered, sounding a little defeated. "But Bella, I'm trying to tell you that the reason we aren't getting on too well is because of Edward and your not listening to me." sounding frustrated.

"Okay!" I admitted. "There's a problem here between the two of you so lets resolve it." I told her.

"How can we resolve it when he's pretending to be someone he's not, when everyone is keeping secrets from me and no one is willing to talk to me about them. I know that there is something going on with Edward. I know that he tries hard to put on a show but I can see that's what it is. A show Bella_. Why? _There's something not quite right about him. He's different from everyone, his family is…._different_…" she stopped mid rant and stared off into space, concentrating.

"Yes, they are different and Edward is different but it doesn't mean there is anything wrong with that. Not everyone is alike Evan."

She sighed again and rubbed her face with her hands.

"Can't you see it Bella. Do you really not see that something is going on here that makes no sense?"

She suddenly began to pace she kitchen and I watched as she went back and forth.

"**I hate this**! I hate that I'm the only one who's willing to highlight this and want to talk about it. I feel so stupid saying this all out loud because I know I sound crazy. But it's how I bloody feel and I'm fed up with it all. I feel like everyone wants to silence me. Even Jacob refuses to discuss this with me when he himself I know feels the same way about Edward as I do. I've heard him……..I've heard him say things about that entire family…." her anger raising her voice, she was so perturbed, sick and tired by it all.

"I don't know what to say Evan." I admitted. "Just that Edward is a good person, so are his entire family. _You know that_. Carlisle has been so kind to you and Alice thinks your great."

Her eye's looked suddenly confused. Bringing up Carlisle and Alice threw her and she seemed to lose her train of thought.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" she groaned in frustration. She turned around and kicked the kitchen cabinet.

I jumped up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Evan!" I pleaded with her. "It's just a misunderstanding."

Her eye's were glazed over.

"I just wish people would tell me the truth" she whispered. "I wish you'd all stop lying to my face"

I didn't know what to say and I could see her becoming visibly upset. I absolutely wasn't going to tell her the truth. It had been decided that it was to be Jacob who did that.

I decided distraction was the best immediate option for me, leaning past her I grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it up with water from the tap. Handing it to her I urged her to drink it, she needed to calm herself down.

"I'm not your enemy Evan, I wish you could see that!"

She took the glass from me but was still concentrating on me.

"Are you going to tell me the truth or not?" she asked. "I've seen things that don't make sense!".

I just shook my head at her.

"Your asking the wrong person Evan, your looking in the wrong place for answers….it's not me or Edward…." that's as far as I was willing to go with her.

She frowned at me.

"_Looking in the wrong place_? Where should I be looking, it's like your not allowed to tell me….there is no where else to look….."

Evan wandered into the middle of the kitchen, still holding the full glass of water in her hand.

"Your admitting something's going on here aren't you?" she suddenly said to me as she turned sharply around to face me.

As she did so the glass seemed to slip through her fingers and smashed to the floor.

We both jumped.

"Shit!" Evan mumbled and dropped to her knees, attempting to pick up the jagged shards of glass, she wasn't even thinking about what she was doing.

"**Don't Evan**!" I crouched next to her quickly and picked up the chunk of glass she was just about to reach for.

"Ouch…" I gasped painfully.

I dropped the shard back on to the floor.

"Bella!" she choked.

I stared at my hand and saw the blood surface from the cut, it ran down my palm, along my fingers and began to drip on to the linoleum floor.

I stared at the red liquid and my stomach churned.

Evan jumped up and returned holding a clean dish cloth, she quickly wrapped it around my hand and held it tightly.

"Oh shit Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that was my fault." she was panicking.

I gulped. Staring at the pool of blood that had gathered into the shards of glass.

"It was an accident….it's alright." I didn't sound too convincing.

"Let me look at it quickly…I want to see if it's a deep cut." she pleaded.

"Ugh…doesn't it bother you…?" I asked surprised.

"Does what bother me?" she asked back confused.

"_The blood_….." I moaned.

She stared at me. Then shook her head.

"No, blood doesn't really bother me!" She screwed her eye's up. "It bothers you though, you look quite pale." sounding worried.

Evan pulled me up and then pushed me towards the kitchen chair.

"I'm just going to take a peek, okay" she asked, studying me carefully.

I just nodded.

She pulled at the cloth and glanced inside.

"I don't think its that bad actually….I think it looks worse than it is!" she sounded relieved.

I couldn't' stop staring at the blood on the floor though. Evan tied the cloth back up tightly around my hand.

"Let me dig out the first aid kit, I think it's in the bathroom upstairs….."

"No!" I jumped up. "I'll just head back to the house, Carlisle can take a look at it" I just wanted to get out of here now. The smell was making me feel sick.

"You can't drive with that on your hand!" she complained, pointing at the cloth.

"It's nice and tight, _I can drive just fine_…."I tried to convince her. "It's really okay, I just want Carlisle to fix it for me."

"But Carlisle is going away, he told me?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll catch him…." I was already making my way to the door.

Evan followed behind me, asking me to stay, begging me to let her deal with it but I just headed for the car.

"I'm sorry Bella, I blew it! I'm sorry." she kept repeating.

"It was an accident. This was not your fault!" waving my hand in front of her. "Look, we'll talk later. _Okay_?" I asked her.

She just nodded sheepishly.

I jumped into the car and started the engine. I paused a moment. But I had no intention of heading home. Carlisle and the rest of the family would be gone by now. I was not going home to Edward bleeding. I would not do that to him. I decided to head into Forks and find the nearest drugstore and try and patch the cut up myself.

Glancing back at a concerned and guilty looking Evan I tried to give her a reassuring smile and then I left.

**************************************************************

**EVAN'S POV**

I watched in disbelief as Bella drove off. She couldn't get away fast enough.

So much for putting my cards on the table and trying to sort things out between us, I'd just made it a million times worse and I was no closer to the truth either. I totally fucked everything up and managed slice her hand open and freak her out in the process.

I glanced back to the house.

Bella had flipped out when she saw the blood on the floor. She seemed to have some sort of phobia when it came to blood.

I shook my head. I had no idea where to go from here. I couldn't even remember half the things I'd said to her let alone what she'd said to me. It was all kind of a blur now. I didn't even know if I was coming or going. Whether I was right or wrong when it came to Edward and the Cullen's.

Maybe I really was losing my mind.

I stood there for a long time outside. Just thinking.

Eventually I decided to go back inside the house and trudged to the front door, closing it quickly behind me. I turned and looked at the kitchen door that Bella had rushed out of. I needed to clean up that mess on the floor and this time without spilling any blood in the process.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, thinking again. That's when I heard the car engine outside the house and then it stopped. I wondered for a moment if it was Bella returning, had she changed her mind?

The door suddenly knocked. I felt relief.

"I'm glad you changed your mind…..I'm so sorry…." I called out while opening the door but I stopped talking instantly and my breath caught in back of my throat.

"Hello Evan…." Edward greeted politely with his familiar smooth velvet voice. He tilted his head and glanced down at me curiously with his piercing topaz eye's. His thick bronze hair contrasted with his pale white marble like skin. He was so handsome and so terrifying.

I gulped heavily.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked.

"Um…I…." attempting to speak.

Edwards head suddenly snapped to the side and his eye's went wide. He seemed to be staring at the kitchen door. His whole posture changed, and he went completely rigid, his jaw was strained and his nostrils flared angrily.

He turned sharply back to me and took a step forward grabbing my arm painfully, his eye's darkened and I gasped in horror.

"**What has happened here**!" he roared.

****************************************************************

**Authors Note:**

Sorry, another cliff hanger…lol Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing.

Pixie


	39. The Edge of Change

**CHAPTER 39 - THE EDGE OF CHANGE  
**

**EVAN'S POV**

Eventually I decided to go back inside the house and trudged to the front door, closing it quickly behind me. I turned and looked at the kitchen door that Bella had rushed out of. I needed to clean up that mess on the floor and this time without spilling any blood in the process.

I rubbed my forehead with my fingers, thinking again. That's when I heard the car engine outside the house and then it stopped. I wondered for a moment if it was Bella returning, had she changed her mind?

The door suddenly knocked. I felt relief.

"I'm glad you changed your mind…..I'm so sorry…." I called out while opening the door but I stopped talking instantly and my breath caught in back of my throat.

"Hello Evan…." Edward greeted politely with his familiar smooth velvet voice. He tilted his head and glanced down at me curiously with his piercing topaz eye's. His thick bronze hair contrasted with his pale white marble like skin. He was so handsome and so terrifying.

I gulped heavily.

"What are you sorry about?" he asked.

"Um…I…." attempting to speak.

Edwards head suddenly snapped to the side and his eye's went wide. He seemed to be staring at the kitchen door. His whole posture changed, and he went completely rigid, his jaw was strained and his nostrils flared angrily.

He turned sharply back to me and took a step forward grabbing my arm painfully, his eye's darkened and I gasped in horror.

"**What has happened here**!" he roared.

I instantly felt all the color drain from my face and tried not to choke on the fear that gripped my entire body as I was locked within his livid gaze.

Oh my fucking god! What the hell do I do?

I wished Bella was still here, she could finally see now what I'd suspected all along.

Edward's expression changed abruptly and he scowled at me.

He released my arm as quickly as he'd grabbed it and it swung to my side like a dead weight. But I was still frozen to the spot staring at him.

Edward turned away from me and stormed into the kitchen, I watched on numbly not understanding any of it. But he shocked me by stalling at the open door, almost tripping up to stop himself as he looked inside the room.

_The blood! _He'd seen the blood on the floor.

His head whipped back around towards me. His whole face was uncomfortably rigid, his lips pursed and he looked in complete and utter pain.

"Get in here…" he growled at me.

My mouth fell open and I just stared back terrified. My palms were damp from sweat and my heart was pounding in my ears.

"**Now**!" he growled again, even more demanding.

But I still could not move. My feet were cemented to the floor where I stood.

Edward came back towards me hastily and I felt myself shrink back away from him, he reached out grabbing a hold of my wrist this time and dragged me back into the kitchen with him. Releasing me when he had me in the room, he pushed me in front of him ungraciously towards the broken glass and blood on the floor.

"_**What is that?" **_he snarled through gritted teeth.

It was a mess and looked bad; _Bella's blood._

Edward inhaled sharply behind me and a strange sound came from deep within his throat. I turned around quickly to look at him.

"_You're_ not bleeding…." he snapped. "So where is Bella and what the hell have you done?" his voice dripped like acid.

I'd not done anything! He must have known Bella had come here. I'd told her not to tell him. He knew that was _her _blood.

I tried to leave the room and made my way toward the door but Edward stepped in front of it, blocking my exit.

"Either get out of this house Edward or let me out!" trying to bolster my voice.

"You will stay right where you are. I am not letting you go anywhere." he shot back. "Did you do that…did you hurt her…?" Edward growled, pointing.

He thought I'd done something to her. I couldn't believe it. I glanced back around and looked at Bella's blood, red and sticky on the floor. _How could he think that I would hurt her?_

I could hear Edward breathing sharply and quickly, he was trying to control his temper. I could feel myself shaking but tried desperately to keep it together.

"I asked you a question…..start talking!" he ordered.

Turning slowly I stared up at him cautiously, biting my lip.

What was the point, he wasn't going to listen to what I had to say.

"**Now**!" he added, glaring down at me.

"Bella is gone….she's not here, she left!" I attempted. "_**I didn't do anything**_**…" **I yelled hysterically.

None of this made any sense, he should have driven past her, if he'd come from the Cullen house and she was heading back there…_unless _she didn't go home? But she said she'd see Dr Cullen…? _Where had Bella gone_?

Edward's brows furrowed.

"**Is Bella hurt?" **he yelled with impatience.

"She cut her hand Edward" my explanation sounding like a plea.

I couldn't hold eye contact with him any longer and my gaze fell to my feet.

It wasn't my fault, it was an accident. I didn't meant to drop the stupid glass. She shouldn't have stopped me, she should have let _me _clean it up and she wouldn't have cut her hand, it would have been my blood on the floor and Edward her fucking psychotic fiancé wouldn't be looking at me like he wanted to murder me right now. I wished Bella was here to explain, I wished the ground would just open up and swallow me. Anything to get away from Edward, to stop him from glaring at me like he always did. Hating me. Edward Cullen was fucking evil and I loathed him.

"Where did she go?" his eye's burned

I was so fed up right now, _soo_ at the end of my tether I just felt like crying. Maybe if I did he would leave…or maybe he would just scream at me some more.

I jumped when I felt him come towards me abruptly, Edward grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"**Where**?" he snapped again and then he stared right into my eye's his gaze intense, his brow furrowed.

All I could do now was stare at him blankly. What did he want from me, I didn't know where she went. Obviously she didn't want to go to him. She practically ran from the house when she saw the blood, she hated the blood.

That's when it hit me. And I remembered. I remembered the forest again and the car accident and Jacob.

"**Let me go you fucking leach**…!" I bit back.

Edward released me instantly and his eye's went wide at my comment, he took a step back.

I remembered everything Jacob had said when he didn't want to take me to the Cullen house because I was bleeding. He said it was dangerous, that he couldn't take me to _that _house, to the _Cullen's_. He called them leaches? He was scared for my safety. And now Bella had been bleeding and she lied to me. She hadn't gone home or back to her Edward when _she_ was bleeding, she'd vanished.

Why would she do that?

She knew the same thing that Jacob knew.

The fucking Cullen's…..? Something was seriously fucked up here!

Edwards jaw was twitching. He looked like he was studying me very carefully. His face relaxed slightly, conscious of my observations and then he took a deep concentrated breath.

"I'm worried Evan…." his voice suddenly so gentle that it shocked me. "There is blood on the floor and I panicked….I didn't mean to scare you." his words were very precise, and very controlled.

I leaned my head back away from him and stared in awe.

Was he completely Bi Polar?

"I don't know where she is….and I didn't hurt her…can you just please leave now." I begged him.

"I realise that now, and I am sorry." he took a tentative step towards me again and I took one back. Edward frowned.

"Your fucking crazy…" I mumbled barely able to look at him.

Edward gasped and then scowled he leaned his head forward and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain again.

"You have no idea about anything.." he said quietly.

I stared back at him suspiciously, he then tilted his head back up and met my eye's.

"_You hate me_…I fucking get it okay! Well I don't like you either. But don't come into my home and start accusing me of things when you don't have a fucking clue" I suddenly snapped.

I had no idea where my bravado was coming from.

"I don't hate you Evan!" he groaned.

He turned suddenly and walked out of the kitchen with no warning. I pulled a face and realised I was following him before I could stop myself. He was heading for the front door, he opened it and walked down the steps. I ran out after him.

"**What the fuck is wrong with you?" **I screamed after him.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and glanced back toward me, his expression blank.

"Why are you doing this to me….why are you lying..? I know you have secrets…your pretending all the time! Your fake Edward. Something is really wrong here. And you know that I'm trying to figure it out and your trying to stop me. I'm not stupid and I won't give up. So you can shove your truce up your…"

He put his hand up to stop me.

"What is it you want me to say here Evan…? What do you want me to admit to?" he cut in and he scowled back.

"Admit your lying…and tell me the truth!" I pleaded.

"The truth…?" he sighed. "The truth is this simple. I love Bella. She is all I care about. You need to concentrate on your own life and start living it Evan. Maybe then you will discover the _truth_ you so desperately desire"

"You'll never admit it aloud, will you? I know I'm right about you." I challenged.

"I think your very intelligent Evan but your still extremely naive, you fear me for the wrong reasons. You will soon realise that. Did you ever stop to think that the answers would come to you if you cease acting so erratically and stop looking for them. I am not your enemy, and never wanted to be." Edward was excellent at sounding condescending when he spoke to me.

"So what now? You think I'm not going to tell anyone about your little performance back there in the house?" I threatened.

"Tell Charlie if you like, tell Bella too. I walked into a house to find glass and blood on the floor. I overreacted…_since when was that a crime_?" he challenged.

"Your always one step ahead of me…"I said defeated. "Wait....you over reacted before you even saw the blood" I realised.

Edward just shook his head and dragged his hand through his hair.

"I meant what I said about the truce, it still stands as far as I'm concerned. Whether your willing to accept it or not is up to you Evan.." he sighed.

Edward turned and began walking towards his silver Volvo. He didn't even look back. I stood and stared at him blankly even when he started the engine watching him disappear along the road. Unsure of exactly where he was headed.

**********************************************

**BELLA'S POV**

My hand was throbbing, I tried not to look at it and concentrating on the road as I headed for Forks. I gripped the steering wheel as loosely as possible because it hurt when I held it. I knew as soon as I'd grasped the shard of glass Evan had been reaching for that the blood would come. I felt it slice the skin of my palm like a hot knife through butter. When the blood began to flow freely and run down my fingers, that's when the nausea began and I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

I left so abruptly, Evan must have been even more confused than she'd before. Perhaps me going over to see her without mentioning it to Edward was not the wisest of moves. I realised I should have sought his advice about how to handle the situation. I wasn't sure if I'd made things better or worse.

I hadn't realised how upset Evan actually was about Edward. She was so consumed with the idea that she knew there was something going on that was being kept secret from her. She was beyond confident that he and his family were very different and she so desperately wanted someone to admit that to her face to face. Perhaps to justify her crazy behaviour and paranoia. There was a small part of Evan that thought or contemplated that she was actually going crazy, I could see that in her eye's.

Ultimately I think Evan could sense that things were coming to a head but she didn't know what. That she was on the cusp of some big change that was making her reach out to me for help. And some help I turned out to be. If only she knew what was just around the corner.

Edward was going to be disappointed that I'd went to Evan without his knowledge and I wondered if there was a possibility that Alice had seen any of this and would tell him before she'd left.

Probably not.

Finally in Forks, I parked the car near some shops in the main road, the place was fairly dead. Before venturing out to buy what I needed to patch myself up I decided it was probably a good idea if I actually saw how bad the wound was myself. I sat for a moment, trying to relax before facing my fear.

Evan had tied the cloth quite securely but some of the blood had began to seep through the material making it damp and staining it red.

Remembering how unfazed Evan had been when she saw blood , I thought how ironic it was. I had a phobia and was destined to become a vampire and she didn't and hated the only vampires she'd ever come in contact with. Well technically she didn't know yet that Edward _was_ a vampire.

I stopped distracting myself with random thoughts and got back to the task in hand. I needed to remove the cloth and look at the cut myself. Evan told me that it looked worse than it actually was, I prayed she was telling me the truth and not just trying to make me feel better.

Slowly and carefully I unwrapped the cloth from my left hand, wincing as I did so and then I held my breath as it came off.

It was disgusting. The blood. I tried to see beyond that to look at the severity of the wound. It looked like a clean slice along my palm, not too long. Perhaps a little deep. It stung as the air hit it and I bit my lip.

The need to breath again consumed me and I opted to do so through my mouth. I had no intention of inhaling the scent of coppery blood.

Okay, I was going to need some kind of plaster or paper suture that would hold it together and then something else to cover it completely. I could not face Edward with his personal brand of heroin freely assaulting his nostrels.

Grabbing the dish cloth I held it in my hand not bothering to tie it and I winced in pain.

"Suck it up Bella, it's just a stupid cut!" I told myself. "Its nothing."

I jumped out the car, my purse in my pocket, I didn't bother taking the cell and left it.

I pulled down the cuffs of my thin sweater over my wrists trying to hide my wound. Not wanting to draw attention to myself as I walked down the street with a blood soaked cloth in my hand.

Glancing along the row of shops I could see a drugstore at the corner and I headed for it. It was not far and as I made my way covering the short distance I noticed three large figures come around the corner ahead of me. It took me exactly half a second to recognise them.

Jacob Black and his two friends Embry and Quil. I instinctively stopped dead in my tracks.

Jake stopped too as he immediately noticed me standing a short distance away from him. His russet colored face was blank of expression. The last time we'd been face to face was when he stormed into the Cullen house and we'd told him about the Volturi and ordered him to control Evan's dangerous erratic behaviour.

I was unsure of what kind of reception I was going to receive from him now.

Jake's dark chocolate eye's stared at me, I could see uncertainty in them and he seemed hesitant.

But he surprised me by beginning to walk towards me, followed closely by Quil and Embry.

He stopped a foot from me and nodded his greeting. It appeared that he was going to be civil and I felt a wave of relief.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" Quil asked, his tone was friendly and he smiled at me.

I relaxed some more, smiling back. I'd not seen the guys in so long. I missed them.

"Good…I'm good. How are you all doing" I asked genuinely.

"Oh you know…same old same old…always some kind of drama going on" he chuckled.

I noticed Jacob giving him a warning look from the corner of his eye's as if he were hushing him. Then Jacob brought his eye's back to me.

"Bella…" he greeted politely.

"Jake" I greeted back.

His gaze suddenly fell to my left side, his eye's drifting down until they stopped to where my hand was hidden under the cuff of my sweater. He concentrated before inhaling sharply. That's when his eye's flashed up again but this time when they meet mine I could see that Jake was concerned and tense.

I knew that he could smell the blood. The hypersensitive wolf senses taking over.

"Guys…go ahead …….I'll catch up with you in a bit!" he told them calmly but there was a definite authority in his tone.

Quil and Embry glanced at each other suspiciously before agreeing.

They said their goodbyes to me quickly and walked on obeying Jacob's request.

We stared at each other for a moment before he spoke again. A knowing look was clear in his face.

"Your bleeding…" he said slowly.

I nodded.

He reached out towards my wrist with his fingers but stopped an inch from me.

His eye's were unsure.

"Let me see?" he was asking my permission.

I pulled the material back from my wrist and held my hand out towards his. He took my hand in his and pulled the bloody cloth away from my palm. I grimaced.

Jacob's face flinched.

"Sorry" he mouthed his voice barely audible.

Then he stared at my wound, examining it. I couldn't look, I just concentrated on Jake. Staring at him and feeling a wave of emotion at the first physical contact I'd had with him since he'd fallen out with me. I could feel the warmth of his skin on mine and I relaxed. I began to recognise the Jacob I used to know and I wanted to hug him.

"How did this happen?" he asked me. But his focus was still on the wound.

"An accident. Picking up broken glass." I explained.

I could see a tense crease on his forehead that I'd not noticed before disappear and I realised that he had thought there was another cause, perhaps Edward.

Jake's eyes were back on mine again.

"What are you doing walking around like this? You should have this seen to!" he sounded concerned.

"That's why I'm here, I need to buy something to patch it up."

"Don't you have anything at home?" he asked confused.

"I didn't exactly want to go there….because of the ….blood" I attempted.

Jacob frowned when he realised what I meant.

"I have something in the Rabbit that will fix this right up." he assured me and then he smiled.

I couldn't begin to explain how amazing that made me feel. I smiled back.

Had he come to terms with Edward and I. Was he willing to make peace with us. I clung to that idea with my finger tips and hoped that was the case.

Jacob walked me back to his car and opened the trunk. He began rummaging around.

"Go sit in the passenger seat, I'll just be a sec okay Bells".

I smiled again. He'd not called me that in forever.

I did as instructed and shortly afterwards I heard him slam the trunk back down before joining me inside the car.

He laid down various items on to the dashboard.

I frowned in confusion.

Baby wipes, some plasters and glue.

"What?" I asked shaking my head in confusion.

Jake chuckled.

I have baby wipes because sometimes I get covered in oil when I'm working on the car and don't really have time to go clean up properly.

"Oh…." I mumbled. "What about the glue…?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I'm going to use to seal that wound." he said casually.

"Your going to glue it!" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, don't' freak out Bella. I've done it before. It's a quick and easy way to sort out a cut without having to go see a doctor. Used to do it all the time before I could heal quickly." he explained.

"Well, if your sure….?" I sounded uncertain.

"I'm sure" he replied confidently.

Jacob took his time. He cleaned my wound thoroughly and got rid of all traces of blood. He was surprisingly gentle with his big hands. He did as promised and sealed the wound with the glue. After a while when he was sure it had taken he patched up the rest of the wound with the plasters and by the time he was finished my hand was looking a million times better.

Jacob looked at his handy worked and nodded with satisfaction.

"All done." he said proudly.

I'd watched him carefully patch me back up again and by the time he looked into my eye's I knew they were glazed over.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I just miss you…._the old you_. This is the first time you've treated me like you used to." I admitted tearfully.

Jake sighed.

"Everything is so messed up right now." he muttered.

"Will things ever be okay between us all?" I asked him.

"I don't know." he said sadly.

I frowned, it's not the answer I'd wanted to hear.

"Let's just take things one step at a time."

I nodded. Knowing what he was trying to tell me was for the best.

"I better head back home….Edward will be wondering where I've disappeared to."

I reached for the door and paused looking back at him.

"I really appreciate what you did, thanks Jake" and I opened the door.

"Bella…." he called out. I stopped.

"Yeah".

"I miss you too. One day…" he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "One day everything will be a lot less complicated. I know it will." and he gave me a warm reassuring smile. "You better get home…or he'll start looking for you." he warned.

"Jake, before I go. I…., I saw Evan today and well, she's really confused. She's desperate to know what's going on. I'm kind of worried about her, she's really needs to talk to someone. Are you any closer to telling her…?" I asked warily

He looked down for a moment.

"I'm making plans…it shouldn't be much longer." he admitted.

"Okay…" I nodded.

I finally got out of his car and gave Jake one final wave before heading back to my car and then home to Edward.

Hopeful that it wouldn't be much longer and we could all finally stop lying to Evan.

************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Hey, I'm going away for Christmas so won't be able to update for a week or so. Hope you all have a nice holiday. I will update as soon as I get back. Thanks for all your reviews…please keep them coming.

Pixie


	40. The Next Step

**CHAPTER 40 - THE NEXT STEP**

**BELLA'S POV**

It was a short walk back to the car, my mind was still reeling from all the events that had happened so far today and I wasn't even half way through it yet. I knew I needed to talk to Evan again after running out on her, perhaps maybe one of the first things for me to do would be to call her and let her know I was alright.

Hopefully Edward was still oblivious about my whereabouts, at least I prayed as much. The rest of the Cullen's should have left by now so it wouldn't take Edward very long to get curious or restless and come looking for me. None the less I would have to own up to where I'd actually been and what had happened. I knew as soon as he noticed my hand injury, that it would be primary topic of conversation for him. I had a lot of explaining to do.

Things had not exactly turned out the way I'd predicted when I left this morning to go and meet Evan. The only good thing ironically _was_ my actual hand injury because it had been the reason for me to have my first normal and friendly encounter with Jake since forever. The realisation that he still genuinely cared despite all the conflict and drama was a massive comfort for me. I didn't want to be his enemy. He was my best friend.

I walked steadily and soon approached the corner where the drugstore was, knowing my car would be along the street from there. My cell was still in it and lying on the dashboard! 'Got to call Evan quickly' I thought. Or maybe I should call Edward first and let him know I was on my way home.

But when I turned and glanced down the street I almost stopped in my tracks.

My plans took an immediate spin.

The look in his eye's told me that I was in trouble.

Edwards silver Volvo was parked directly behind my car, and it was _my_ car door he was leaning against, seemingly waiting for me.

I swallowed nervously before walking steadily towards him, trying to appear indifferent by his unanticipated presence. But as I drew closer to him I could see that he was holding his cell tightly in his hand and I wondered briefly how many times Edward had unsuccessfully tried to call me.

I slowed a little the nearer I got to him, testing the waters with a tentative smile. But he didn't return it. His beautiful marble face was as still as a statue. I was in _so much trouble_, I could tell by the intensity of his warm topaz eyes as they focused incredulously at me on my approach. He was annoyed. It was the same look the day I'd snuck off to visit Jacob at the Reservation behind his back all that time ago and he was waiting in my bedroom for me on my return. The look of betrayal.

"Hey Edward…" I greeted him, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "What are you doing here?" my voice sounded light and relaxed and I was quite impressed by my performance. That was until I saw Edwards reaction. His lips tightened slightly and his jaw twitched uncomfortably, his gaze still penetrating me. I felt naked under those powerful eyes.

I considered for a moment whether or not to pretend I didn't know I was in hot water but the decision was made for me when a flash of hurt crossed his eye's. I was going to have to face up to him.

I bit my lip and waited for him to begin talking.

Edward stared silently a minute longer with that potent, compelling gaze before sighing and turning his head away from me. Quickly he ran his long fingers through his thick beautiful bronze hair.

This was worse than angry words; the silence.

Eventually he turned back to face me once more and I pleaded with my eye's for him to talk to me.

He licked his lips briefly.

"I found your note." he began, his voice was tense. "But …….then Alice called me shortly after she left with the others….." he explained.

Shit! _Alice_, why did she have to stick her nose in. Why could she just once keep her visions to herself, I thought.

Edward paused, perhaps waiting for me to respond but I didn't so he continued.

"She saw you, _not_ in Forks but with Evan and you were both arguing." his jaw tightened again.

I hung my head slightly.

"I'm sorry I lied about where I was going. I should have told you Evan had asked to see me." I apologised.

"Yes…" he said curtly. "It would have been useful, perhaps I would not have_ just _been to see her had you done so."

My eye's flashed up to his, slightly alarmed.

"You went to see Evan…._at Charlie's_?" I asked.

"Yes! You told me you were going to Forks but then there was Alice's vision and I wondered what could have happened."

"I lied to you that is what happened Edward" I admitted. "_Did you just come from Evan's_?" I asked again worriedly. Knowing the state I'd left her in.

Edward didn't reply, instead he reached out and picked up my injured hand and stared at it.

My mouth hung open when I realised. Edward turned up at Evan's and _my_ blood was on the floor.

"The blood…!" I gasped.

Edward glanced up and studied me again, his vision burned but he didn't let go of my hand, instead holding it gently within his.

"You should have called me as soon as you left her. You should have told me what happened and that you were bleeding, I would have understood why you could not come directly home. If only you'd explained it to me!" he tone was full of disappointment and betrayal.

"What happened?" I asked hurriedly.

"Well, if your intention was to see Evan to ease her or smooth things over, _well_….. my behaviour has probably undone all that." he explained. "I behaved inappropriately." he said angrily. But I could tell this anger was directed at himself. "I smelt your blood, saw the broken glass. That combined with Alice seeing you both arguing, well……..I lost my temper."

"I'm so sorry Edward…" I choked. How could I have put him in a position like this. "Is she alright?" I asked carefully.

His brow furrowed and the emotionless mask fell from his face. Pain flooded his features.

"I scared her, I became the monster she believes me to be. I do not know where I can go from here. I was so livid I did not even stop to read her thoughts properly, I only saw what I wanted to see. That Evan had hurt you."

I reached up instinctively to cup his cold cheek with my other hand, rubbing my thumb across it gently.

"Oh Edward…this is all my fault. I should have told you the truth. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head slightly.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling my hand up towards him examining the plaster Jake had put on my palm to cover the wound.

"I'm fine….I'm alright. I went to the ….I……" I was going to start lying again but I stopped myself. _ No more lies_. They only cause problems.

"I bumped into Jake, he….he patched me up. He had stuff in his car. I really am fine now. It's just a cut on my palm" telling him the truth.

Edward stared at me for a moment.

"I will have to thank him for that." he said quietly and his response surprised me. "Can you drive?" he asked, directing the subject away from Jake.

I nodded.

"I think we should go home now and I think it would be a good idea if you gave Evan a quick call to reassure her you are alright and that I am sorry." his voice barely audible.

I felt so appalled at myself. I, who gave Edward such grief for lying to me about his encounters with Evan had done it right back to him. My dishonesty caused all this and Edward was clearly upset.

"You really have nothing to be sorry about. It's me that owes you both the apology and I will tell her that."

"I've resented her for all she has done and put us through. For her curiosity and determination but at the end of the day she has done nothing wrong. She has done the right thing, she saw the truth. She knew I was a monster and she would not let it go."

"Don't you ever say that!" I suddenly snapped.

Edwards eye's widened at my reaction to his words.

"Never say that word to me again. I love you Edward. Don't go down that road again with us…." I couldn't hide the panic in my voice as I remembered how he became after the incident with Jasper. I could not deal with Edward torturing himself with guilty thoughts again.

His face softened, conceding to me and Edward didn't say anymore, he pulled me into his strong cool arms and held me tightly for the longest time and I practically sunk into him.

Eventually he pulled himself from the embrace only to bring his chilly lips to mine, hard. He didn't deepen the kiss but I knew he would as soon as he had me home.

"I love you Bella." he told me softly after releasing me.

"Please don't be upset" I whispered breathlessly.

He just nodded in response.

"Get in your car and call her and then I will follow you home in my car." he instructed.

I did as he requested. He opened my door for me like the gentleman he was and when I was safely inside he made his way back to the Volvo. Glancing in the rear view mirror I could see him watching me, waiting patiently.

Picking my cell up from the dashboard I audibly gulped when I saw that there were fifteen missed calls. All from Edward. I had a lot of making up to do for the worry I'd put him through this morning.

I quickly dialled Evan's cell.

"Hello…?" she shocked me by answering almost immediately. "Bella…?" she asked nervously.

"Evan….are you okay?"

She let out a strange edgy chuckle, there was a clear anxiousness to her voice.

"_Am I okay_? Are you okay Bella?" she rambled.

"I'm fine Evan, my hand is fine. I'm sorry I ran out on you back there.. I just…._I just hate blood_. I have this phobia and well…I just had to get out of the house."

"It was my fault you cut yourself."

"It was an accident Evan. It was no one's fault." I tried to reassure her.

"Edward turned up!" she cut in, her tone changing.

"I know..!"

"_You know…..?" _she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I know that he frightened you with his behaviour. That's my fault too. I disappeared and he couldn't get in touch with me. He panicked and he's sorry about the way he behaved with you, _he really is_." I hoped she believed my sincerity.

Evan was silent.

"He's upset about it Evan." I attempted.

"Is he there with you now?" she asked.

"He found me in Forks…he's in his car and I'm in mine. We are heading home."

"Why didn't you tell him where you were after you left, why didn't you go home when you cut yourself.?" her question was more like an accusation. "He was so angry Bella…he thought that _I'd hurt you_….he…"

"I'm so sorry Evan…please, please believe that. And please believe that Edward was only reacting like that because he panicked."

"_But why didn't you go home_?" she asked again, frustrated.

"I'd lied to him about coming to see you. I didn't want to turn up with my hand bleeding. I wanted to sort it out myself and go home when I'd calmed down. Edward knows what I'm like with blood, I didn't want to worry him." that sounded kind of convincing.. And it was technically true.

"What did he do when he found you?" she asked.

"He was worried about me, wanted to know I was okay and then he told me that he'd upset you."

"_He did?" _she sounded shocked.

"Yes, he's sorry."

"If he's so sorry then why are you apologising for him." she asked bitterly.

"Because it's my fault. I lied to him. It would never have happened if I'd just been honest with him."

"But I asked you to lie to him about coming…." Evan realised.

"Look Evan. Are we okay here?" I just wanted to know.

"Uh huh…." she said quietly.

"And you realise Edwards behaviour is my fault for not letting him know where I was?"

"…………mmmmmm….."she mumbled reluctantly.

"I just want us to all get on. Please try Evan."

"There are things we still need to talk about."

"I know that…we will" I promised.

"I guess we could leave that for another time." she said grudgingly. "I have to get ready anyway, Jacob's coming to pick me up later." her voice picked up a little as she mentioned him.

"Oh that's nice…" I tried to encourage. "What have you got planned?"

"There's a bonfire at La Push. Charlie said I could stay the night." she added.

So that's what Jacob meant when he said he was making plans.

"Sounds good." and I wondered if he was going to tell her tonight. Edward more or less told me to do that Jake was going to push their relationship forward to establish a solid enough bond on Evan's side. Her being emotionally unstable and messed things up for his usually straight forward imprinting. Suddenly the idea of Jake and Evan together was just too much. Too much information.

"Well, I better get going Evan. Have fun tonight and I will speak to you tomorrow."

"Okay Bella. Bye."

I hung up. That had went better than I'd hoped. Had Edward worried more than he should have.

I glanced back in the rear view mirror catching Edward's piercing eye's and gave him a reassuring smile to let him know that it went okay. I'm sure he probably heard my side of the conversation clearly through the cars. He nodded in response.

I started my engine and we both made our way home.

****************************************************************

**EVAN'S POV **

What a day! What a complete and utterly insane day. Too many conversations and confrontations for my brain to handle.

After Bella's call to reassure that she was alright I admit I did manage to calm down a little. Before that, I was slightly hysterical. Edward Cullen seemed to have that affect on me. Whenever we came into close vicinity of each other it was like some kind of chemical reaction, _a bad reaction_. It was completely unavoidable.

I spent the rest of the day lounging around, my head swarming with theories and assumptions, trying to make sense of the situation I'd become embroiled and obsessed with. I decided to concentrate on the facts that I knew for certain. Information I had gathered through my days encounters.

Okay first of all there was Carlisle. He's one of the first people to admit to my face that things between Edward and I are bad. And he was willing to offer his version of an explanation for this. Stressing to me how sensitive Edward was. _Why did everyone always make references to Edward being so sensitive? _Was he really? I never got that from him. Intimidating….yes. _But sensitive? _How can someone you feel so threatened by be overbearingly sensitive? Then Carlisle was quick to point out that Edward and I were similar. Now I thought he was being ridiculous when he said that but it was promptly followed with the fact that he thought Edward was stubborn, over analysed and then over reacted as a result. As much as I wished it wasn't true. I could definitely see a similarity there on traits we possessed. Carlisle was so persuasive in his argument I couldn't help feeling convinced that what I was hearing was true. Talking with Carlisle had made me want to make amends or at least try to understand Edward.

That's the main reason I asked Bella over. I needed to talk about Edward and this strange truce that he wanted between us. I wanted answers from her, real honest answers. But all she could tell me was that I was looking in the wrong place for them. What did she mean by that? Where else was there to look if it wasn't Edward and Bella that could explain to me. The only other people I knew were Charlie and Jacob. Surely she didn't mean Charlie? He was _soooo _not in the loop. Even I knew that. So that left Jake. _Did Jake know something? _But he didn't want to discuss Edward or the Cullen's, he made that _very_ clear to me. Why would the answers be with him?

That theory made no sense. So back to Edward and Bella. I thought I was really getting somewhere with Bella, especially when I assumed she was about to admit something, that he was hiding secrets but then I had to go and drop that damn glass and fuck everything up.

Cue Edwards stormy arrival. _I should have predicted that_! After he left and I slowly gathered my thoughts. Thinking about everything he'd said and done. I soon discovered I had some clear facts.

Edward overanalysed and over reacted just like Carlisle said he did. So Carlisle told the truth. Did that mean he really was sensitive and easily upset just as I was repeatedly being told? Perhaps. But he also over reacted to the blood before he actually saw it. How did he do that? This is when I knew he was also _not normal_! And clearly so.

Edward like Bella encouraged me to believe that searching for answers from them was not the place to look and even suggested if I stopped completely they would come to me?

It was like I now had almost all the pieces to a puzzle but I couldn't get them to fit together.

Thankfully Charlie arrived home earlier than I'd expected and I had no option but to give my extremely confused brain a rest.

**********************************************

Jake drove fast along the quiet road, we'd managed to escape from Charlie just after 6pm. He'd taken Jake into the living room for a 'private chat' when he'd arrived to pick me up. I struggled to eavesdrop but Charlie must have realised and they kept their voices low. I still didn't know what he'd said. Jake nonetheless came out with an amused grin on his face, clearly unfazed. I'd asked more than a couple of times what was said between them but he just whispered to me "_Later Evan_…." teasing me like he always did.

The windows were down in Jake's Rabbit, it was a very mild evening and I leaned back in my seat watching the blur of forest rush past as my hair blew wildly around in the wind. One more 'meet the father encounter' and we were free to enjoy the bonfire and all it brought with it.

I couldn't help smiling to myself, looking forward to my night with Jacob. My reward for all the drama I'd endured today.

Jake's chuckle caught my attention and I turned to see him grinning again. He'd turned up barely dressed just like the day I'd met him. Sleeveless black t-shirt, cut off sweats and some old sneakers. Jake didn't worry about dressing to impress. And I had to admit, he didn't need to. What was underneath the clothes was perfection.

"What's so amusing?" I asked.

He was concentrating on the road but grinned. I studied his chiselled profile and tried not to drool He looked exceptionally good tonight.

"Ah nothing…" he sounded smug.

I slapped his large solid upper arm with my hand and he just laughed out loud.

"Behave Black…you have no idea what kind of day I've had." I warned jokingly but Jake turned and gave me a quick glance before concentrating on the road again. His eye's flashed with concern.

"Did something happen at home?" he asked, as if he knew which I knew was impossible.

Not tonight. I was not going to have Cullen drama ruin my night with Jake. Nothing was going to spoil this for me.

"Just been a long day that's all…." I smiled, trying to reassure him.

He gave me a suspicious look out the corner of his eye.

"So what's Billy going to say to me then?" I asked. Changing the subject.

"_Oh that_!" It worked. He was smiling again. "Oh I'm sure Dad will make an idiot of himself. I know he loves to show me up."

"Between your dad and my dad….._what are they like_!" I joked.

Then my face fell. The surprise realisation as I said the word out loud. It was the first time I'd referred to Charlie as 'Dad' and so effortlessly.

"_Evan…?" _he'd noticed. "What's the matter?" he asked confused.

He released his hand from the wheel and reached out for my hand, it was engulfed within his and the heat hit my skin. Jake's touch was like instant solace.

"Oh, it's ….it's nothing." I mumbled a little dazed.

Dazed because the idea of calling Charlie dad didn't feel unpleasant. It felt kind of okay.

"_Evan…?" _Jake groaned.

"I'm just having issue's with Charlie…..on what to call him… I've never really said the 'D' word yet."

"Ohhhhhh! I see." he squeezed my hand and smiled, relaxing a little as he stared ahead. "_The dreaded 'D' word._ Well you know what I think?" he asked cheerfully.

"And what's that?"

"I think Charlie's kinda cool as Dad's come, I know your probably feeling a bit awkward about the whole thing but it's just a word. He's your Dad and nothings going to change that. Life's too short Evan to let concern's hold you back. I think that's something we both know. So if you feel like calling him Charlie…it's not a big deal. If you feel like calling him Dad then…the same. Just do what feels right for you and go with it."

I stared at my big, sexy soft heartened boyfriend in awe. Jake liked to joke around but he always shocked me by saying the most meaningful things just when I needed to hear them.

He gave me a quick glance.

"You okay?" he asked carefully, his dark chocolate eye's searching mine.

I just gazed at him. My heart was still kind of swelling from adoration and I felt a sudden rush of emotions fill my insides. The way I felt about Jake was changing. I was caring less and less about being cautious with my need for him and my attraction towards him. There was something special about Jacob, the more time we spent together the clearer that was becoming. I was slowly letting go of my fears and falling hard for this compassionate, mischievous man sized boy.

"Yeah….." I smiled back, and I more than meant it.

*************************************************************

AUTHORS NOTE:

I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year. Firstly, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I just wasn't happy with this chapter, I think I was trying to fit too much in and it wasn't working. I re wrote it a few times so that's why there was the delay. Anyway I hope you liked it. I've already started the next one. Should be a bit steamier…lol. Thanks for all your reviews so far, I love reading them.

Pixie


	41. Fire

**CHAPTER 41 - FIRE**

**EVAN'S POV**

I sat watching the bonfire crackle and burn before me, the heat from the flames soaked my face turning my cheeks red. The sun had almost set across the ocean and it would be dark very soon. I leaned my back into Jakes solid chest and let my head fall against his shoulder. Sitting between his legs, he pulled me closer into him with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Had enough to eat?" he whispered into my ear, the hot breath caressing my skin.

I'd had more than enough. I was so stuffed. The boys had made too much food, yet easily devoured almost all of it. Big boys had appetites to match their size.

"Definitely…" I laughed lightly.

We'd been listening to Quil and Embry argue about who had eaten the last burger. Two other boys from the Reservation; Paul and Jared were rolling around the sand knocking lumps out of each other. I turned to give Jacob a worried glance but he just shook his head at me and chuckled.

"They're just playing Evan, just messing around" he assured.

I wondered if they were just messing around with someone 'normal' sized like me for example I would most likely be hospitalised. It was the strangest thing, Jake and all his friends being so large. Must be something in their genes.

"You are all so big, what do they feed you on?" I asked Jake.

"Oh we've been known to eat bears…we hunt them down together and wrestle with them in the Forest with just our teeth.." he said quite seriously.

I arched my brow at him and then burst out laughing.

"_Very funny_." I joked.

"What! _I'm completely serious_…" but then his full lips spread across his face into my favourite warm friendly smile and Jacob flashed his bright white teeth at me.

"_Yeah…sure you do_." I grinned back sarcastically.

"You'll see .." he muttered under his breath, so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I stared at him curiously, he was focused on the fire again. One thing I learned quickly about Jake was that he loved to tease.

"Sooooooooo Evan, how's things in Forks?" asked Embry, distracting me.

"Boring.." I shrugged.

"Well, you should be hanging out here at the Reservation more with us now, shouldn't you?" he asked, as if the fact that I wasn't already was unusual.

"Um….I'd like to…" I replied. "But you have to be invited first." I told him, trying to be polite.

"You can come whenever you like…" Jake's breath tingled the skin on my neck as he spoke.

"Oh Evan…I don't think you need to wait to be invited" Embry laughed. "It's expected…"

"Huh?" I asked not understanding. Embry turned and grinned at Quil.

"Behave…" warned Jacob, his voice low.

"Is there some kind of 'in' joke I'm not getting here?" I asked them all. They were giving each other strange looks.

(Silence)

I frowned. What was going on?

"No joke" Jake said quietly. "Just Embry and Quil being childish." he groaned, sounding pissed off.

"_Really…?" _challenged Embry. "How exactly was I being childish?"

"_I said __**behave**_!" Jake warned again.

"Boys!" I cut in. "Hey….." I tried to think of something to diffuse the sudden tension, that made no sense to me. "This is a bonfire, aren't you guys supposed to be telling me scary stories that you've made up?" Hoping that a change of subject would relax Jake.

"Ha….scary stories…!" Quil laughed. "We don't need to make those up. The truth is better..!"

"We'll leave that to Jake I think..!" cut in Embry who seemed to be still annoyed at him.

It was as if Jake had some kind of authority over the others which I didn't understand.

He surprised me by suddenly standing and pulling me up with him.

"Evan and I are going for a walk down the beach" he announced.

"We are?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…." he said softly as he glanced down. "Just you and me."

"Guess I'll see you guys later on then." I said to the others. Embry's face was still tripping him.

"Sure thing Evan, see you later" Quil called out, Jake already had me by the hand and was pulling me away from the bonfire.

**********************************

We'd been walking a for a short while. The sky was black and clear. A million bright white stars seemed to shine down on us and the sand was illuminated by the ominous yet beautiful full moon. It was so quiet and the only sound was the crashing waves of the ocean accompanied by the rustling of the Forest nearby.

I still had an unpleasant feeling inside of me after witnessing the little altercation between Jacob and Embry. Its was as if I were bystander to some ongoing issue that I knew nothing about. Awkward conversations were taking place in front of me that Jacob seemed to be very unhappy about. Yet the others wanted to discuss openly. I had the overwhelming feeling it had some relevance to myself. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

Jake was trying to walk slowly, but kept a steady pace. Being practically half his height, I could most definitely not keep up with him, so he was trying to accommodate me, I could tell. He held my hand tightly, his engulfed it as usual. I felt so small, tiny and vulnerable with him but not in a negative way. I felt protected. Like, as long as I was with him nothing bad would ever happen to me. He was my own personal guardian and it gave me a tingling feeling inside.

I glanced up at him, his soft black hair blew lightly in the wind. His dark russet skin shone in the moonlight, which highlighted his toned shoulders and arms as we walked along in the soft sand. God, he was so handsome. So rugged. It sounded like a cliché but I didn't care. He looked so big and strong and to think that he was mine. I was becoming more and more obsessed with that idea. A possessiveness for him. Like if anyone tried to take him from me I would go insane. I didn't understand it. Was that what falling in love for the first time felt like?

Love! I loved him. When I thought about it I would get the strangest feeling inside of me. Like a rush, a tickle, a thrill that ran down my body in waves. It made me shiver. I loved Jacob. But I don't think I had the courage to ever admit it aloud. He would think I was crazy if I ever said something like that.

"Here we are!" he announced cheerfully. I felt relieved that he seemed to not have brought any of the tension from the bonfire with him along the beach with us.

I looked at our surroundings and then I laughed aloud when I noticed what Jacob was referring to.

The familiar big washed up trunk of a tree was sitting on the sand before us.

"This looks familiar…" I chuckled and flashed Jake a smile.

"Our little resting place.." he grinned back.

Jake let go of my hand as I wandered towards it. It looked different in the dark, the bleached wood seemed to glow white. I sat down and Jake followed.

We sat in silence for a while listening to the sounds of the night. I felt very calm and completely at ease, almost hypnotized by the sight of the moonlight shining against the ocean before us. It was striking.

"_Evan…" _Jake took my hand and clasped it in his own, the small gesture making me smile. "Have you ever had a secret?" he asked still staring at our now interlocked fingers.

I think I furrowed my brow a little, confused by his question. Then I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess so,… hasn't everyone?" I asked.

"No, I don't mean like something trivial. I mean like, _a secret_, a big one that you couldn't tell anyone. One that came with a lot of responsibility, something you couldn't tell a soul about because it would have massive consequences." he continued seriously.

I laughed nervously.

"Why are you asking me that?" I didn't understand.

He turned and glanced down at me, his deep dark eye's intent.

"I'm just asking?" his voice was quiet.

"I dunno….." Thinking about his question. I personally couldn't say that _I had_. Though I knew plenty who did. Like my mother about the circumstances surrounding my parentage. Like Charlie who had a massive one about an illegitimate child, and finally Edward and Bella's secret, _whatever that was_.

"Evan?" he asked again, pulling me from my thoughts. I caught a hint of urgency in his tone.

"I've not had a secret myself like that….but I've known people who had."

Jake bit his full lip briefly before licking it, making it glisten in the moonlight. I stared almost mesmerised by his mouth and wanted to desperately kiss those lips. My stomach danced nervously as I imagined being brazen and leaning forward to steal a kiss from him. I wanted to, and I think I was just about to but he began again.

"Do you trust me Evan…?" he suddenly asked.

My eye's tightened, confused by his words.

"Of course Jacob." but I sounded hesitant when I said it. Not because I didn't mean it but because I couldn't understand why he was asking me that.

He paused and then sighed. He seemed almost nervous.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothings wrong Evan." he replied quickly.

"Do….do you have a secret?" I asked cautiously.

Jake's face changed slightly when I said that. His eye's looked sad and brow fell as if it carried some heavy burden.

"You know how I feel about you don't you?" changing the subject.

My insides flipped. How did I respond to that? What exactly did he feel? I knew how I felt. Is this what he was talking about, our feelings for each other? Why would that have _consequences_?

"I think so…" I was being careful.

He let out a short shaky breath.

"I think I should tell you how I feel about you Evan…" he sounded very intent.

My stomach suddenly clenched with nerves, before the psychotic butterflies were released and began swarming inside of it. I could feel my heart begin to thud faster within my chest and I was getting abruptly hotter. I gazed at Jake in silence…waiting for him to continue. He was beyond serious and I wondered excitedly, anxiously what he was going to say.

"Come here …" his voice gentle and he pulled me over towards him until I was sitting balanced on top of his lap. Quickly he brought his strong arms around my middle holding me securely. I let one of my hands rest against an arm that held me the other I wrapped behind his neck. Face to face, we were very close to one another. I wanted to lean my forehead into his neck and soak up the heat that radiated from Jacob's body, but somehow I managed to resist.

"Your so warm….your always so warm.." I muttered, I could feel myself melting into him.

"Not like other people…" he whispered.

That was true, he wasn't. And he certainly didn't look like he was 17 either but I wasn't complaining. These were pros to me not cons.

He brought his hand up and tucked a lock of hair that was blowing in front of my face behind my ear.

"Remember the day you ran off and I found you here sitting on this tree trunk?" he asked.

I shuddered.

"_Oh that day_…. Yeah. I felt like such an idiot, I made a right show of myself didn't I?" Cringing at the memory, my mock boldness and pathetic attempt at grilling Jacob for information about Edward. Him losing his temper and screaming at me, then I running off with my tail between my legs to the beach. "You hated me that day…" I swallowed hard. It was an unpleasant memory.

"No…the opposite in fact!"

"_Sure… _I was trying to act all fearless, attempting to interrogate you for information. I was being a total brat, when I was really just extremely nervous and sort of in awe of you. I pissed you off good and proper, I got what I deserved."

"I felt like a piece of shit for snapping at you… I was angry not because I hated you but because I cared about you and I don't think I was ready to accept it right away."

"_Cared about me_? You didn't even know me." I denied.

"The day I called you Bella, the day I came back after being away and you were on the beach. _Remember_? How did you feel the first time you saw me?" he suddenly asked.

I paused. I didn't understand these questions. Where was he going with this?

I swallowed again very slowly this time, all the while studying his face very carefully. I wanted to be bashful, but Jacob wanted honesty.

"I was really intimidated by you, I'd never seen someone who looked like you before. You were so handsome, _so big. _I remember thinking your arms were huge. And your eye's, they were ……..beautiful. But you seemed so annoyed. _Annoyed with me_?" Asking him to confirm my suspicions.

"I wanted you." he said simply.

My stomach spasmed at his confession.

"_You…you wanted me_?" I asked breathlessly.

"More than you could ever imagine…" he assured.

I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, suddenly shy. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"The way I feel about you now…." he paused for a moment as if seeking my permission to go on.

"Yes?" I encouraged.

"I love you."

I gasped. Then my breath caught as I inhaled sharply and I stopped breathing altogether.

Thud, thud, thud. My heart began pounding harder and I was sure he could hear it. I couldn't believe it. I could not believe he had just said those three words to me aloud.

Jake brought his thumb down across my cheek caressing it slowly, all the while dark chocolate eyes burned into mine, holding me to him.

"_Breath_ Evan" he whispered his voice so much lower than before.

And I gasped again. Air finally reaching my aching lungs.

"How do you know…?" my voice trembled.

He didn't reply instead he leaned forward suddenly closing the small distance between us and pressed his scorching full lips on to mine. On contact I opened my lips immediately, inviting him in. Begging for him to deepen the kiss, which he did willingly and immodestly. Searching out my tongue with his own he didn't even have to fight for control. I gladly submitted to him. He dominated this kiss and it was deep, long and passionate.

I moaned inside his mouth and Jake groaned in response. Both my hands clutched the back of his neck, fingers scratched into his hair. And I knew he liked it when he groaned once more.

(HOWLING)

My body went instantly rigid. I jumped in his lap and our lips broke apart as I gasped breathlessly.

A screeching, heart wrenching howling came from just beyond the Forest wall running along the edge of the beach. My eye's went wide as I stared beyond Jacob at the dark foreboding trees that swayed in the ocean breeze.

"What the hell was that?" I gulped.

Jacob sighed. He turned looking behind him, my hands slipped down from around his neck to suddenly grip the front of his black t-shirt.

"It's nothing. It's just the Forest Evan." he seemed completely unfazed.

(HOWL)

There was another screeching cry, almost like screaming. I was horrified. The sound made my blood run cold.

I let him go and jumped off, pulling myself from his arms until I had taken a few steps back along the sand towards the ocean.

"I think we should return to the bonfire Jake" my voice a little shaky.

He rose slowly until standing. Staring at me curiously.

"What's wrong Evan?" he asked. I was shocked. How could he not be scared by that sound.

All I could see in my mind was the vision of that thing, that beast from inside those trees. The same one I'd seen after the accident. The thing that almost killed me.

"_That thing_….! Jake, that thing is still out there. The one I saw after I crashed my truck, _remember_?" I asked, I couldn't hide my fear. For some reason, all that had gone on, I had managed to forget about that unexplainable animal so easily. How could I have done that?

"_That Thing_!" Jacob repeated, an odd tone to his voice.

"The animal. The beast!" I tried to explain.

"What makes you think it would have harmed you,…. that it still could?" he asked me.

But I didn't answer him.

"I should have told Charlie about it!" I thought aloud.

"No!" Jake growled, shaking his head.

I scowled at him. Shocked by his response. We stared at each other for a moment. I was utterly confused.

"Can we just go back…." I begged, almost a whisper.

Jake's face fell. There was a strange sadness in his dark eye's.

"Of course Evan." he said softly.

*************************************

The walk back was silent. I knew I'd offended Jake in some way but I wasn't sure how exactly. My cowardness had spoilt a perfect moment between us. A moment where I should have returned three important words that he had confessed to me. Making my heart melt in the process.

I concentrated on the sand as I walked I'd reached out to Jake when we left our tree trunk, and grasped his hand tightly. He still held it, squeezing it gently when I squeezed his for reassurance. Slowly I noticed the glow of the sand as it changed color from blue to orange. The bonfire ahead of us. I looked up expecting to see the others but I was shocked to see the area empty. There was no one left. Just the burning fire and some blankets lying in the sand.

I looked up at Jacob confused.

"Where are they?" I asked worriedly.

"They were not staying the night Evan." he said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because, it was just always going to be us tonight. I wanted us to be alone."

"Oh"

Things were now becoming glaringly clear to me. I was so fucking blind sometimes.

"Is that alright…?" he asked unsure.

He didn't need to ask me that. So I didn't answer. Instead I pulled his hand and lead us towards the blankets scattered near the fire.

I sat down first, I undid my sneakers and pulled off my socks tucking them inside. Then pushed them along the sand away from me. The night was still very mild. Not that I needed to worry about being cold. I had the heat off the fire and the heat off Jake to keep me warm. In just my jeans and t-shirt, I let the cool sand caress my toes as I stretched my legs over the edge of the blanket. All the while Jacob stood watching me. A new look in his eyes.

Then he shocked me by pulling his black t-shirt over his head and tossing it behind him before kicking his own sneakers off.

Leaving him literally half naked before me in just his cut off sweats.

My eye's travelled over the mass of his upper body. Over every well defined muscle under russet colored skin that glowed under the firelight. He was truly beautiful. Shockingly so.

Oh my god. I wanted to not only bite my lip. I wanted to chew on it. I was completely entranced by his body, by Jakes utter perfection.

He joined me slowly, sitting next to me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me, his voice was deep.

"I'm ………" I couldn't help it, I chewed my lip. "I'm wondering what you have planned." I confessed and felt my cheeks become hot. But was glad that the darkness and the fire light hid that from him.

"_Planned?" _he asked cautiously.

"What your going to do?" I whispered coyly.

Oh god. Please let him lose all self control and ravish me all night long. Random illicit thoughts began permeating my once innocent mind. Where the hell was this coming from?

"From this point on I planned nothing Evan…" he told me softly.

"You didn't?" I asked.

He shook his head but smiled at me.

I hung my head, unable to hold his gaze but was smiling too.

I felt him come closer towards me, his hand moved to rest next to my thigh.

I swallowed. Watching as his fingers flexed. And I bit my lip again. Then I could feel his hot breath over me so I tilted my head back up towards him and met his deep dark chocolate eye's. They were fervent with want.

That was it. He had me locked tight, he wasn't letting me go now. He was holding me in place with his gaze.

Slowly, excruciatingly slowly he closed the distance between us. He was making this last, his lips were barely apart from mine when I found my voice.

"Wait!" I gasped weakly.

"Wait?" he breathed heavily only inches from my lips.

"I have to…." I swallowed hard. "I need to ….tell you…." I was finding it difficult to get my mouth to work.

"Yes?" his hot breath reached inside my mouth.

Tell him Evan. Just say it. Say the words.

"_Evan_?" it almost sounded like a plead.

"I love you Jacob" the words ran out my mouth in such a rush I wondered if he'd actually heard them.

Jacob said nothing. He was completely silent. All I could hear were his deep steady breaths and the crackling of the fire. But then slowly he smiled, a different kind of smile. His lips were closed and his mouth turned up at one side.

I'm not exactly sure how it happened but a moment later I found myself flat on my back pinned to the blanket, the soft sand beneath me. Jakes mouth was on mine hard, he pushed urgently almost forcefully past my lips to assault my mouth with his tongue. He leaned on his forearms which lay either side of my head, bearing the weight of his own body. But his hands held me in place, his fingers reaching into my long dark red hair gripping it tightly making me groan into his mouth. This kissing was out of control. This was feverish, hungry and libidinous. Full of want and need and desperation.

We were both struggling to breath, and when we did it came in pants as our kissing continued on its frantic abiding pace. I loved the loss of control, it was thrilling. Jake was dominant, part of me knew he always would be and I secretly revelled in that fantasy. But I wanted to challenge him, only to get him to take it further to urge him on, to arouse his carnality and my hunger for it. I fought to take control of the kiss, to challenge who desired the other more. My hands reached up to grip his biceps and I dragged my fingernails down as I did so.

Jake groaned darkly, it was almost feral. He pulled his wet full lips roughly from mine and clamped them down on my neck and began to suck the tender flesh below my chin making me gasp weakly. The familiar thrill rushed down my insides, it kept going until it reached between my legs and burned with need. I could feel the tender flesh there ache and I almost grunted biting my lip.

My heart was pounding steadily, thumping loudly for him. He bit and sucked repeatedly, completely undoing any self control I though I had left. It was unravelling fast and with incredible speed.

"I want you Evan. I want you…." he groaned breathlessly but his voice was almost a growl.

I licked my lips.

"Please Jacob…." I gasped. "Please don't stop………don't!" words were coming out my mouth in breaths.

My core was on fire for him. I desperately wanted him to touch me like before, I needed to feel him. I lifted my hips up towards him, trying to make contact. When I did he groaned and pushed his knee between my legs, parting them before lowering himself completely against me. I could feel him. He wanted me as much as he told me. He was straining hard against the material of his sweats.

"I want you Jake…" I whispered, encouraging him further.

He paused. Stared down into my eyes, his chocolate ones full of emotion for me. Our eye's were locked. And I knew then he could see that I meant what I said.

In the moments that followed my clothes were quickly discarded by Jake. A t-shirt pulled hastily over my head, my jeans unbuttoned roughly and dragged over my legs, then his hot fingers removed my modesty as he finally and slowly removed my bra.

I stared at him, for the first time and I felt a pang of nervousness race through me. Fear of the unknown. But I trusted him completely. I loved him.

I swallowed hard a few times when his eye's roamed over my body, full of thirst and awe. My pale white skin bare for his inspection. I hoped desperately that he wasn't disappointed with what he saw.

"Your so beautiful Evan" he breathed.

Then he pulled me up to him, my thighs on either side of one of his legs as he knelt against the sand. His arm cradled around my waist holding me. I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his flesh against my breasts and kissed him hard. Jacob sighed into my mouth.

I wanted to feel him, to touch him and a hand left his neck to creep down his toned chest, caressing the flesh as it travelled lower and lower until I reached the waist of his sweats. Jake pulled his lips from mine and stared into my eyes. Watching me, wanting to see my expression and waiting for me to continue. So I did. My fingers slipped beyond the material to discover with shock that Jake wore no underwear and my small fingers met the large aching hardness of him. My lips parted and Jake inhaled sharply as I made contact and curled around to grip him. He suddenly closed his eye's and breathed hard.

My own lips were still apart. The realisation of the size of him. So big. So warm. And already weeping for me.

I had no idea what to do next so I just did what instinct told me to do. I started with a few experimental strokes and Jake immediately responded, a strange sounding coming from his throat. His eye's still tightly shut. My movements didn't last long because I was suddenly on my back again and Jake was on top of me once more. His lips kissing me frantically as he lowered himself between my legs, making me groan as his hardness made contact with my tender flesh that was now soaking for him.

"Evan?" he breathed pulling his lips from mine once more. "Are you sure your ready for this….?"

"Yes" I said simply. "I want you Jacob" I whimpered.

He obeyed my request.

The last items of clothing were removed until we were both completely bare and lying on the blanket together, the firelight danced across our skin. Jacob's lips found my neck once more and his hot fingers found there way between my thighs, making me writhe and moan beneath him. He had me begging within minutes as I whimpered uncontrollably under his touch.

When he knew I was more than ready for him he kissed me slowly, a gentle chaste kiss.

"I'm going to hurt you…" he whispered with pain in his eyes.

I nodded.

"I trust you" and I sounded calm.

My insides were twisting though. Terrified but I knew it had to be done. Pain before pleasure.

One of his forearms supported the weight of his entire body over mine effortlessly as the other pulled one of my thighs up high as he spread my legs as widely as he could. His pelvis was above mine and I could feel his damp erection near my core. Jake concentrated on my face. His eye's keeping mine with his.

He slowly lowered himself onto me. I could feel him at my opening as he began to push between my soaking folds. My body certainly desired him and urged him on. My breathing became rapidly more laboured as he began to fill me, it was a strange feeling as my walls stretched for him bit by bit as he pushed further. He was so big and I knew I was tight for him. I knew the pain would be coming soon as it became more and more uncomfortable. My eye's tightened when he reached my barrier.

"Jacob…" I encouraged. He was halting, I could tell he was worried about hurting me but I needed him to just go. His eye's burned.

Then he pushed forward, pushed all his weight and length inside of me and the blinding white pain hit me like a wall. I cried out and bit my lip trying to silence myself. I gasped for air, inhaling sharply. Jake finally pulled his eyes from mine lowering his face to bury it in my neck. He let out his own cry but his was of pleasure.

Jacob didn't pause. He didn't delay. He began to pull out of me and then pushed in again. All the while whispering assurances into my ear. But I couldn't even concentrate on the content. Just the tone of his soft desperate voice. That was all the comfort I needed. Over the next few strokes the pain began to subside as I gasped at his movements and continued my laboured breathing. Then as his pace began in a rhythm I began to feel other sensations, a need started to build up from inside of me as Jacob moved. And it was desire. Feeling him inside me and us being joined was like nothing I'd ever imagined. It was like I could feel what he was thinking. It was like something was binding us together.

Jake was moaning desperately, his hot breath against my ear. The sounds coming from his mouth were indescribable and brought me nothing but satisfaction that I was bringing him such pleasure. I closed my eyes and realised I was soon moaning with him. When he realised his lips began to suckle on my neck and his pace began to pick up, his strokes becoming faster. The burning pain inside of me had become a burning of another kind and I could feel myself on the edge, Jake was now gasping and I knew he was near. He was becoming louder and louder with each stroke. I brought my hand up and dragged my fingers through the back of his hair.

"I love you…" I gasped.

And then he came hard inside of me calling out my name as he did so and bringing me with him in his orgasm and it shuddered through both our joined bodies.

A long moment passed after Jake had stilled. We were both breathless, both soaking with sweat. I was glad of the ocean breeze that glided over my moist skin. Cooling and calming me. Eventually Jacob pulled himself from me to quickly cradle my body to his.

Slowly he lifted his head and stared down, studying me with his chocolate eye's.

"Are you alright…" he whispered, sounding unsure.

I just smiled, the warmest smile I could and nodded. Jake looked relieved and returned it.

Then he leaned down to kiss my forehead tenderly.

"I love you Evan." he whispered again.

I leaned into him exhausted and sunk my head into his neck, he wrapped his arm tightly around me. And I fell asleep seconds later immersed in the scorching heat of his body.

*********************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Yeah, I know. That was a bit smut-tastic but hey… it needed to be done.

Okay now we've got that over with, I don't want you all going mental on me because she doesn't know the truth about Jacob yet. Next chapter guys I promise! Cross my heart and all that shit. And don't worry, it's going to happen in spectacular style…the shit is going to hit the fan…lol

Oh and there's going to be plenty of Edward and Bella action coming too. All in good time.

Okay, I'm exhausted now. Next Chapter has already been started, I'm writing away furiously. But I'm working long hours at the moment so it will be up as soon as humanly possible. Thanks for your reviews.

Pixie


	42. The Cold Truth

**CHAPTER 42 - THE COLD TRUTH**

**EVAN'S POV**

A cool breeze coming from the direction of the ocean delicately caressed my bare skin making it tingle and my eye's fluttered open. Already morning. _How did that happen_? I didn't even remember falling asleep.

I lay on my side staring at the black ashes and charred driftwood that was once the bonfire, there was little left now as it barely simmered. I could feel Jacob behind me, spooning his body with mine. At some point during the night Jacob had grabbed one of the other blankets on the sand and it was pulled up over us, just covering the lower half's of our bodies. Not that I needed a blanket. Heat radiated from Jacob. A large strong arm was wrapped around my middle possessively, holding me firm against his solid smooth chest. One of his legs curled over mine, there was no escape for me but I didn't mind. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I closed my eyes and sighed as I felt Jake's steady breathing behind me, the feel of his chest rising and falling slowly. Telling me he was still sound asleep.

I was calm, and at ease. So happy. It was a strange sort of feeling. I could think of nothing else, nothing but Jacob. It was like _he_ was all that mattered to me. Remembering what had happened between us last night was almost like a dream. The things he did to me. The fact I'd actually lost my virginity, was kind of surreal. I was still a little sore _down there _but it was more than tolerable. The next time would be better, and the time after that _and the time that_. I thought wickedly and grinned. And I knew that our relationship had now changed dramatically. There was no going back from this and I knew it was the beginning of something very special. There was a strange sensation inside me, a burning in the pit of my stomach, not unpleasant, far from it, it was like a tingling. The more I thought of Jacob the stronger it would become. Travelling all over my body making my heart ache for him. I could not explain or understand these overwhelming feelings.

I'd had bizarre dreams last night. Dreams of Jacob and La Push and the Forest. I kept hearing that howling and it wouldn't stop. I remember feeling scared and telling Jacob I was frightened but he just held on to me not letting me go, kept repeating "I love you, I will keep you safe, you have to trust me" over and over again. None of it made sense.

Wanting to see his face I tried to turn in his arms, it was easier than I thought it would be but I soon realised why that was. The second I faced him I was surprised to see that Jake was very awake. Watching me intently with his smiling chocolate eyes. I noticed the black shiny hair framing his face had some sand in it. I smiled back shyly. He leaned forward carefully and pressed his warm, soft lips to mine, I submitted eagerly and was left breathless moments later.

"Mmmmm" he sighed satisfied, sounding very content.

I leaned into him and he hugged me tightly as I buried my face into his neck. He smelt like the ocean, I rubbed my nose across his skin and inhaled deeply.

"I love you so much" I whispered. I didn't care anymore about feeling embarrassed by declaring my love for him. Not after last night.

"I know.." he breathed into my hair.

I pulled back to try and look into his eye's again.

"How did I get you?" I asked still not quite believing it.

"Fate.." he muttered leaning forward again, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked cuddling up to him, leaning my head on to his outstretched arm as Jake changed position to lean over me.

"Lie here like we are…" he laughed.

"_Jake_!" I giggled. "_Seriously_….as much as I want to but….it's kind of a public beach"

I sighed.

"I think I'm going to take you for a walk in the Forest today…" he said suddenly much more serious.

I scowled when he suggested that and felt my body shudder a little. I was scared of the Forest and Jake knew that.

"Don't give me that look…" he said sadly. "You have to trust me Evan.."

I felt my brow furrow. Suddenly remembering the dreams from last night. An uneasiness rushed through me, a sort of expectation.

"Okay…" I agreed cautiously.

Jake paused concentrating on my face, I could see he was studying me carefully.

"There's…." he hesitated. "You see… there's something I need to show you, something very important."

I couldn't understand what he meant.

"Can't you show me now?" I asked.

He surprised me by laughing, then he shook his head thoroughly.

"No….!" he said adamantly. "Now would not be a good time." he sighed. "It will make sense later…you'll understand" he promised.

I chewed my lip still not grasping what he meant.

My cell suddenly burst into life and started ringing. I sat up slightly, clutching the blanket over my bare body and stared towards my jeans which lay on the sand behind Jake.

Jake stared at me.

"I'll just ignore it" I shrugged.

"No…." he shook his head. "It might be Charlie!"

I never thought of that. Charlie checking up on me. If he knew what I was up to right now he would be grabbing his shotgun and going after Jake.

I went to reach past him for the cell but I couldn't move without fully exposing myself and a clutched the blanket awkwardly again that tangled around us both.

Jake smiled at me, before turning and reaching for the cell himself. Pulling away from the blanket, he was not modest in the slightest. And I allowed my eye's to roam over the lower half of his muscular body as he did so. He handed me the cell a second later still smiling, an amused look in his eyes.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me Evan…I think your beautiful" he breathed.

I felt my cheeks flush with heat. And quickly answered the cell beaming at his words.

"Hello?" I was too busy gazing at Jacob to notice who was calling me.

"Evan!…. Hi!" Bella's voice making me suddenly refocus.

"Oh…Hi" I stuttered back before mouthing 'Bella' to Jake. "What's up?" why was she calling me so early?

"Look….Evan, Charlie called me. Something's come up. A work thing. There's been a homicide they think, a couple of towns away and he's had to go and assist. The sheriff there is away on vacation. He told me he might be away a few days. He wanted me to come and pick you up, take you home.." she tried to explain. "He wants me to come get you as soon as possible, he kind of made me promise. _Sorry_.."

My face fell and I looked up to Jake.

"Charlie's had to go out of town, he wants Bella to take me home…._now_!" I complained to him.

"_Are you talking to Jacob_?" Bella asked quickly.

"Uh huh…" I answered.

"Let her take you home…she's only doing what Charlie asked" Jake cut in.

"_But I want to stay here with you…." _

"I'll pick you up later, we'll still spend the rest of the day together, _do what I planned_." he tried to assure me.

I frowned.

"I still don't understand why _you_ have to pick me up Bella?" I challenged. "Why can't Jake take me home?"

"Charlie doesn't want you staying alone in the house when he's away. Wants you to go home pick up some things and come back to the Cullen's and stay with me for a couple of nights" she explained.

"What!" I shrieked. "_Your kidding me_!……..No!" I protested with obvious enthusiasm. "I can't".

"What?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Charlie wants me to stay at the Cullen's…._I'm not staying Jake_!" shaking my head adamantly. I couldn't hide the panic in my voice.

"Evan….everyone is away. It's just Edward and I" Bella tried to reassure me. Not that it helped much.

"Let me speak to her…" Jake cut in and pulled the cell from my fingers.

He spoke quickly and quietly. I didn't catch much of what he said. I was too anxious, the thought of being stuck in the Cullen house with Edward. I was no where near ready for something like that!

Before I knew it, he'd ended the call. I stared at him confused.

"What was that about?" I asked. As far as I knew they weren't exactly on speaking terms, since when were Jake and Bella talking again?

"Charlie's spoken. Best keep him happy." he gripped my shoulder with his large hand and gently squeezed it. "It's alright…Go home, pack up some things to take to Bella's and call me when your done and I will pick you up from their house.." he assured.

I gazed at him curiously. Aware he'd not explained the situation with Bella and himself. But I let it go. Guess I could leave that till later when I'd calmed down a little. Concentrating on him, I sighed. He seemed so relaxed about it all.

"How can you be okay about this?" I asked. "When I first met you, your opinion of the Cullen's was so different, _you didn't like them_!" I challenged.

"I don't" he agreed. Confusing me further.

"So why are you so cool about it, when you know I'm not?"

He was quiet. But his face remained unchanged. Then he licked his lips briefly before continuing.

"It's hard. Bella was my best friend and now….she's part of _them_. She's also _your_ sister. We are all connected whether we like it or not. We have to make compromises." and he sounded so mature that I felt silly, like I was over reacting to the whole situation.

"I wish you'd just tell me……_what I don't know about him_" I muttered quietly. Knowing fine well he knew I was referring to Edward.

But Jake ignored my comment. Instead he pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tightly.

"Let's get you dressed…" he sighed.

**********************************

**BELLA'S POV**

Driving along the empty road heading for Charlie's house, I glanced over at a glum looking Evan who sat slouched in the seat beside me her arms crossed as she stared out the window in silence. She was clearly not happy about Charlie's decision to have her come and stay with Edward and I at the Cullen's.

It's not something I was entirely comfortable about either but what choice did we have? It wasn't as if I had the option of going to stay with Evan myself at Charlie's in order to keep and eye on her. Because that meant upsetting Edward who was adamant that I stay with him. It was the only way he felt sure that I was safe in my _vulnerable human state_.

So we would have to all try and make it work. Considering the last encounter Edward and Evan had with one another, the next couple of days were set to be _interesting_.

I would have preferred that Charlie hadn't had to leave so suddenly. Edward and I were looking forward to our privacy at home. We'd had plans. Things were still a little awkward between us. I was going to make it up to him. He was going to spend all his time with me. Now that Evan would be in our house, Edward would be left uneasy. He couldn't be _himself _ with me. He would have to hide who he really was in his own home.

Edward and Evan….ugh. I shook my head at the thought of it.

When I'd left Edward to pick up Evan, I could see the look on his face. He was anxious. He was also curious. He'd asked me to find out if Jacob had _moved _forward with Evan. And I knew what he meant. We both assumed that she didn't know the truth yet about Jacob and Edward's secrets though. I'm sure it would have come up when I'd spoken to her on the phone. She didn't sound like a girl who'd just discovered her boyfriend was a werewolf. Edward told me to try and talk to her before bringing her back to the Cullen's. He asked me to call him with what I knew. He wanted to be prepared.

Jake was waiting for me outside Billy's when I'd got to La Push. Evan was wrapped around him, practically clinging to him. Seeing them so close with one another was strange. Jake was clearly smitten. He gave me a friendly nod but his eye's barely left Evan. He seemed a little on edge as well. I wanted to talk to him about the _situation _with Evan but there was no separating the two of them in order to do that.

It was made clear to me though by Jake that Evan would be spending the day with him.

"Not a problem…" I'd assured him.

"It's _important_.." he told me.

He'd given me a strange look. My stomach lurched a little when he'd done that. As if he was trying to tell me something in front of her without actually saying it. Was _today the day_? I couldn't be sure.

I pulled my car up outside Charlie's and turned the engine off.

Turning to Evan.

"Home…" I smiled.

She sighed deeply.

"Hey…" I nudged her. "Come on…" I tried to encourage. "We don't have much of a choice here…I'm sorry I took you away so early"

She looked over at me, her brown eye's stared into mine. They were so much like my own.

"I know it's not your fault its just…I didn't want to leave him so soon." she sighed defeated.

"You'll see him later" I promised.

She glanced down into her lap and chewed her lip. She was acting a little oddly.

"You know, your lucky Evan. Charlie's chilled out a lot since I moved out. He would never have let me stay out all night with Edward when I was 17." I laughed, trying to cheer her up.

She breathed heavily and looked up at me once more.

"It's just….last night…." she hesitated.

"Yes…" I encouraged.

She was playing with her fingers now. And I felt my stomach twist when I began to realise her behaviour.

"Is there a reason you felt like you should have spent more time with Jake this morning…?" I tried.

I could see she desperately wanted to open up to someone. She'd never really done so with me. And I knew that Evan really didn't have anyone in her life to talk to about certain things.

"I've never really had a boyfriend before Jacob." she muttered.

"I didn't have one before Edward" I told her. Letting her know she could tell me things.

"Last night…..we…., we." she sighed again awkwardly. "I love him" she whispered.

I bit my lip and nodded. So they had. Jacob had slept with Evan. Did this mean the imprinting was complete. Had the bond been made? Jacob _must_ be planning on telling her today.

Evan's eye's were wide. Her cheeks a little red. And I realised I was staring at her.

"I understand Evan. I think I know what your trying to tell me. _Look_." I put my hand over hers. "You're my sister, I want you to know you talk to me about anything, you can tell me things, you can…_ask me things_."

She looked a little relieved.

"Okay…okay" she nodded. "Thanks".

She reached for the door and made her way out the car. Not wanting to talk about those things right now. But at least she understood I was there for her when she was ready.

*********************************************

**EVAN'S POV**

Bella had made breakfast while I'd ran upstairs to pack a bag. I just randomly grabbed things stuffing them inside. I hoped that Bella would give me a break and turn a blind eye when it came to me spending all my time with Jake. What did it matter to her if I ended up staying over again at the beach with him. It suited everyone's best interests, and Edward and I need not have to be around each other. I'm sure he would have no complaints about that.

One thing that had surprised me was how Bella had responded when I pathetically attempted to tell her that something pretty serious had happened between Jake and I. I don't know why exactly I did that. We still were not what I would call close but, what happened was so huge that I felt like I wanted to talk to someone so badly about it. If I was really being honest the one thing that was holding me back from totally opening up to her was the fact that there was a history between Jake and Evan. It was kind of majorly awkward.

Bella called me downstairs, as I entered the kitchen I realised quickly why Charlie had left her the job of cooking when she lived here. In the short period of time I'd left her she'd managed to rustle up scrambled eggs, bacon and coffee. It was laid out on the table waiting for me. I thanked her gratefully because I was starving.

"So" she began….after we'd been eating in silence.

I stopped mid chew and to stare at her.

"You and Jake" then she gave me a look as if to ask was it okay to continue.

I gave her a nod.

"It's quite serious …..the two of you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm glad you've got him. I want you to know that. I really am. Jake's got a big heart, he'll never do anything to hurt you." she told me.

"I always thought you'd be funny about the fact he was dating me" I confessed to her. "Because of the history between you and….." ugh, I hated thinking about that.

"You know we were never more than friends Evan and I can assure you that the way he felt about me pales in comparison to the way he feels about you. It was nothing more than a crush that he had. I was always with Edward. You should know that!" she told me adamantly.

"Still…." I muttered awkwardly,

"Let me put it this way. The way you feel about him, you said you love him. And he told you the same?"

I nodded smiling.

"Well, that's the way Edward and I am" she tried to explain. "I can't imagine not having him, us being apart. Anything coming between us is like torture."

I could see what she was doing here. Trying to make me see things from their perspective. I assumed she meant _me_ when she was referring to 'anything'.

"Hmmmm" was all I could say to that.

And I sat quietly thinking. Digesting the point she was trying to make. I did understand and I did see things differently to an extent but….it still didn't explain the peculiar situation surrounding them both. The strange things I'd picked up on and witnessed. Was I not at fault for reacting to secrets being flaunted in my face, when they were so obvious to me?

"How does he feel about me staying?" I asked her…changing the subject.

"He's fine about it. Your welcome at the Cullen's, Edward doesn't hate you Evan…I wish you'd believe that"

"I'm sorry Bella if I have problems with that notion, it's just difficult for me. I can't help how he makes me feel".

"Just give him a chance, please." she begged.

"_Okay_…" I caved.

I still had every intention of attempting to stay with Jacob tonight at the beach but would leave that till later.

**********************************************

We finished breakfast, Bella could tell I was desperate to dump my stuff at the Cullen house and rejoin Jacob so she told me to wait in the car, throwing me the keys and offered to go upstairs and grab my bag.

"Look, I'll clear up this mess I've made quickly, I'll only be five minutes. Why don't you give Jacob a quick call and tell him that it won't be much longer and he can come get you." she smiled.

God, she was being so nice to me today. I didn't exactly deserve it.

I could tell she was just trying to give me some privacy. I felt guilty about the dishes but she insisted.

I agreed with her of course and was soon sitting inside her fancy car. It was so _over the top_. A Mercedes. The Cullen's were ridiculously well off by Forks standards. Bella was set for a comfortable life with Edward.

I was about to dial Jake's number, when the dashboard suddenly started to vibrate. Glancing in front of me I noticed Bella's cell sitting on top of it. Curiosity took over and I picked it up, looking to see who it was calling her.

Edward!

I bit my lip and stared at the cell in my hand. Still vibrating incessantly.

I don't know why I did it. I really honestly don't. It wasn't even a conscious decision but before I could stop myself I answered the cell, holding it to my ear.

"Bella…" his voice was smooth and sounded relieved. But there was also something new in his tone that I'd never heard before. Genuine affection.

My breath caught in my throat. I froze.

"Mmmmmm?" I answered.

What the hell was I doing. Pretending to be her. This was beyond stupid. He was going to know it wasn't Bella.

There was a pause.

"Is she with you right now?" he asked. _God, he knew it was me_. "Is Evan there, can you not really talk?" he continued.

My stomach twisted nervously. Holy shit. He really did think it was Bella.

"Uh huh!" I agreed. Trying to sound like her. Which was fairly easy when all I'd done was make sounds so far and not actually form words.

"I understand. Just answer 'yes' or 'no' then." he explained.

My palms were now sweating, knowing what I was doing right now was beyond devious. But I couldn't' stop.

I paused, not knowing what to say but I needn't worry because Edward continued.

"Did they bond? Did Jacob sleep with Evan?" he asked calmly.

Oh my fucking god, you have got to be fucking kidding me? He did not just ask her that. The guy was sicker than I could ever imagine. What kind of weirdo asks questions like that. What the hell was this?

_I so had him now_. This was too much evidence to let slip by me. So as much as I didn't want to I answered his question. Mostly because I wanted to know why he'd asked such a freaking weirdo question in the first place. It gave me the chills.

"Yes…" I whispered. Oh yuck I felt dirty telling him that. This was sick.

Edward sighed. He actually sighed with what sounded like relief. What? Ugh. This was so gross. I glanced at my reflection in the windscreen and saw the disgusted and horrified expression on my own face.

"So she's finally imprinted." he said.

_Imprinted_? What the hell was that? What was he going on about?

"I think we can assume that Jacob will tell her today, will tell her everything now that they've imprinted." Edward continued.

My horrified expression slipped off my face quickly as my mouth hung open. Now it was shock that was displayed in my features.

_Jacob_ definitely knew the secret. And Edward knew that _Jacob knew_. Edward thinks I'm going to be told today! Jacob told me he had something important to show me today!

I felt suddenly sick. The parts of that puzzle that didn't fit before were suddenly clicking into place and I don't think I liked what I was seeing in my mind.

What the hell was going on?

I'd remained silent. _Horrified silence! _But I abruptly realised that Edward was awaiting another response from me.

"Yes…" I whispered once more.

"We should be prepared then. When she realises what's going on. She may not react the way we all hope Bella." Edward sounded concerned.

I still felt fairly nauseous.

"No" I muttered. Agreeing with him. No I fucking wont be reacting in the way you plan because _I'm_ the one your fucking talking to _creep_. I always knew there was something off with Edward!

"Maybe she'll surprise us…" Edward said thoughtfully. "Maybe she'll be relieved when she finally realises what I am. You took it fairly calmly. When you discovered the man you loved was a vampire….!"

Vampire.

_Vampire?_

_VAMPIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Time seemed to slow down. Click, click, click. The puzzle finally fitting. The picture becoming very clear. Lots of memories rushed through my mind in what must have been a second and a half.

_Edward making my hair stand on end. Something's not right there. _

_Edward knowing too much._

_Jacob hating him and the Cullen's. Jacob calling Edward a leach._

_Edward's freezing hand. Carlisle's freezing hand! _My stomach heaved.

_The blood in the house. _

_Bella not going home. _

_Edward's reaction to the blood._

I gasped……loudly.

"_**Vampire?" **_I choked at him, my voice sounding a mixture of shock and utter horror

Edward inhaled sharply.

"Evan?" he breathed. Equally horrified.

"Oh…My… God…" I choked. "**OH MY GOD!**!"

"**Evan**!" he sounded desperate and irate.

I hung up immediately.

Gasping, choking. Trying not to throw up on the spot.

The back door of the car suddenly opened, making me jump. Bella threw my bag into the back seat. The door slammed and then she opened the drivers side.

She froze and looked at me. I was still choking.

Her face fell.

"**Evan…what's wrong**?" she asked anxiously.

I scrambled from where I was and jumped into the driver's seat, she jumped back.

"EVAN…!" She was shocked. "_EVAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _she shrieked.

I glanced at her cell and threw it at her, she grabbed for it mid air instinctively and stared at the cell numbly.

"_VAMPIRE_?" I screeched. "A FUCKING VAMPIRE?"

Bella's face confirmed all I needed to know. Edward was not some mental person talking a load of crap and I wasn't one either for believing him. _It was true_! All the color drained from her face.

"EVAN…_DON'T_" She begged as I began to turn the key's in the ignition. "Let me explain."

The cell in her hand sprung into life again. She stared at it, I knew it was Edward.

I started the engine.

"GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I pushed her back and then slammed it shut.

**************************************************

**BELLA'S POV**

I felt paralysed, I was numb with shock.

I watched as my car sped off in front of me. The tyres of the car screeching against the tarmac of the road. Evan inside.

My hand was still vibrating. I couldn't breath.

I inhaled sharply. My lungs gulping for air. Then I answered.

"**EVAN**!" Edward yelled desperately.

"Bella, _it's Bella_…." I gasped.

"Bella!" he sounded upset. "She answered your cell, _I thought it was you_! She _pretended_ to be you" he growled. "How could I be so careless" his voice was tormented.

"She knows Edward. She's knows the truth about you!"

"I'm already on my way…" I could hear him driving.

"She took my car!" I tried to explain.

"She's heading for La Push. She running to Jacob. We need to get to her first. She can't turn up to him in a state. She might trigger him into phasing, if he does it when he's upset, when he lets emotions overtake his senses he might hurt her unintentionally. He wont understand how she found out if _he didn't explain it to her_. He'll think I did something to her. Before she can actually tell him how she really knows" he stressed, his voice tightening.

"_Hurry_ Edward!"

"_I am_".

**********************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Finally moving forward a bit in this one. I could have went on and on with this chapter but it's getting far too long. So I'm sorry, I have to stop there. Don't be mad. I can't fit all that I want in too quickly. So please be patient with me if there's something missing from this update that you wanted to see.

I hope you liked that chapter anyway. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming, you know I love reading them. And please be nice. I do tend to want to keel over and die when someone burns me.

I will update as soon as I can.

Pixie


	43. Unveiling

**CHAPTER 43 - UNVIELING**

**BELLA'S POV**

Only a few minutes must have passed by as I stood numbly on the road outside Charlie's, but they felt like hours. My heart was pounding fast and hard inside my chest. And I kept asking myself the same question over and over again in my mind.

"How did this happen?"

I could hardly believe never mind comprehend the latest twist in the ridiculous situation that involved the four of us; Evan, Jacob, Edward and myself.

I just wanted to scream in frustration. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could possibly take.

The roar of a speeding car in the distance momentarily caught my attention, glancing along the street I could see Edward's silver Volvo racing towards me. I remained where I was, my feet frozen to the spot. A moment later he had expertly brought the car to an abrupt stand still before me. The sound of the breaks screaming as he did so. The passenger door swung open.

"GET IN!" he ordered urgently.

I did as instructed, frantically scrambling inside the Volvo next to a troubled looking Edward. As I slammed the door shut behind me Edward reached over fastening my belt so quickly I barely saw the action. His hands moving in a blur.

"Your going to need that on" he said dryly, his voice was heavy with tension.

Next thing I knew he was reversing and turning the car hurriedly before hitting his foot on the gas pedal and accelerating along the same road Evan had, when she'd disappeared after stealing my car. Edward was driving so fast that my stomach lurched, I was forced back as my body pulled uncomfortably into the seat behind me.

Edward determined, tore along the roads outside of Forks.

I glanced over at him anxiously. His porcelain face was twisted and his brows heavy as he concentrated.

"Edward……we'll stop her" I tried. Attempting to convince not only him but myself also.

"_This is my fault_" he growled through gritted teeth. "She should never have found out this way"

"IT IS NOT!" I snapped back. "She tricked you Edward" It was not his fault. I did _not_ blame him for this.

"I should have known it was her I was talking to…" he turned briefly, flashing his heated eye's at me.

"_We sound the same Edward_" I protested.

"_**I** should have known_." he growled adamantly.

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. My heart still pounded nervously a combination of the severity of the situation and Edward's frantic driving. I stared at his hands, white knuckles seemed to grip the wheel painfully hard and I bit my lip as I stared.

"What's the plan Edward?" asking desperately as I tried to concentrate.

"I have to get to her before she reaches the border of La Push. _We cannot cross that line_" he stressed urgently.

"_I can" _I cut back. We were going to stop Evan even if it meant I was doing it alone.

"NO!" he ordered, a clear panic in his voice.

"I will get to her first" he assured me. " She can not drive as fast as I can, I _will_ get to her."

"What if she crashes again…?" I suddenly realised this was the first time Evan had been behind the wheel of a car since her accident and here she was in nearly the same situation as before. Driving scared along dangerous roads.

"She wont!" he promised. "I wont let that happen Bella. _I have to stop her_. If she crosses that line and gets to Jacob she'll be at the mercy of that werewolf temper of his. Evan reaching La Push is not an option."

I suddenly thought of Sam's Emily. I imagined Evan's face all twisted and scarred and it made me feel sick.

He wouldn't hurt her. I had to believe that. Jake would never hurt Evan.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way. Things were just beginning to work out!" I protested in annoyance.

"_Swan woman…." _he groaned. "Nothing happens in the way it should for you".

"Edward…" I sighed and reached for his arm.

"There she is!" he gasped.

I turned my head sharply, looking ahead. A distance in front of us my Mercedes was speeding along the road erratically.

************************************************

**EVAN'S POV**

My nausea was coming in waves. I tried to concentrate on what I was doing as I drove too fast along the road. My mouth was dry and my heart was pounding in my ears. I gripped the wheel hard and tried to gulp down deep breaths to calm myself from the level of hysteria that I was currently experiencing.

I knew immediately where I was headed. Back to Jacob. I didn't know what I was going to do or say yet but I just knew I had to get to him.

Edward Cullen was a Vampire. A fucking vampire. I couldn't believe it. I'd finally got what I'd so desperately wanted …..the truth. But the reality of that was not something I think I'd been prepared for. It was like a cold hard slap across my face.

How completely insane this was, but at the same time…it made complete sense. Everything he'd ever done or said to me now _made complete sense_.

Edward was a vampire and so did that mean they all were? Even Dr Cullen? _The entire Cullen family_?

Another wave of nausea coarsed through me and I took one more deep breath.

Then there was Jake. What was his involvement in all this? _He knew _that Edward was a vampire! Why hadn't he told me? Was he telling me today? The entire time he behaved so oddly when it came to the Cullen's and it was because he knew the truth about what they were? But why was he involved in _the secret_, why was he helping them keep it?

And what the fuck was imprinting? Why the hell did Edward want to know if I'd slept with Jacob. The whole situation was dark, frightening and utterly inconceivable.

I was living in a world where Vampires actually existed. And one very angry one had just realised that I knew of his existence. A number of stereotypes crossed my mind. Vampires were supposed to spontaneously combust in daylight were they not? I'd seen the Cullen's during the day! Then there was Bella. Bella was going to marry Edward. How could that happen? Bella wasn't a vampire, how could she be able to marry one? Unless…he was going to ….he was going to make her one. But if Edward was a vampire, that meant he was dead. That meant he drank blood. That meant……….he was a killer?

I fumbled to get my cell from my pocket.

A horrible feeling of deja-vu came over me. I was driving like a lunatic. I slowed slightly but still drove on determined.

I don't know how I did it but I managed to dial Jacob's number, as soon as I heard it ringing I hit the hands free button on the cell and threw it on to the dashboard. Returning both my hands to the wheel once more.

"Hey Evan…" his voice boomed cheerily. He had no idea what I was about to tell him.

"JAKE………..!" I screeched desperately.

"Evan! What's wrong?" his tone changing immediately.

"Jake…Jake…" I stuttered frantically trying to get the words out my mouth.

"Where are you?….._Are you driving_?" he asked quickly, he could hear the roar of the engine.

"I stole her car Jake!" I choked.

"_Bella's car_??" he sounded shocked. "What's going on ….where are you?" he sounded frantic.

"I'm driving to you now… trying to get to La Push! Jake! _Oh my god _…..HE'S A VAMPIRE! Edward Cullen is a vampire"

(Silence)

"_JACOB_?"

"Are you on the main road to the Reservation ….." he asked quickly, making no reference to what I'd just told him.

"Yes…"

I could hear movement from him and then a car door slam in the background.

"I'm on my way, I'm coming for you". I knew he was now in his car.

"_Fucking hell Jacob_" I choked.

"What happened …tell me exactly what he did………..did he…did he touch you?" he growled.

"Edward ….he….."

Then I glanced in the rear view mirror and gasped horrified. My entire body seemed to tighten.

"OH MY GOD….Jake! He's behind me…..HE'S FUCKING AFTER ME" I screeched hysterically.

I heard an angry growl from the cell on the dashboard in front of me.

I could see Edward's Volvo along the road a short distance behind me . He was speeding towards me, extremely fast. I struggled to keep hold of the wheel and my stomach leapt into my throat. Overwhelming panic began to consume me.

"Jake, what do I do…_WHAT DO I DO?? _His car is right behind me!" I was rambling now.

"I'm coming, where are you?………Have you reached the border of the Reservation…?" he asked desperately.

"No….I dunno…._where's that_?" I begged.

"There's a road sign Evan! As soon as you see that sign you drive towards it as fast as you can. The second it's behind you he can't follow………..your safe the moment you pass it. I'm on my way, I'll be there in a matter of minutes…" he explained…his voice seemed to vibrate as he spoke.

"_He can't follow_? But he's after me, he's not going to stop Jake" I protested.

"HE CAN'T CROSS THE LINE EVAN…HE'S NOT ALLOWED!" Jake yelled back.

I didn't understand what he meant by that. But I had no time to argue with him over it.

"HURRY JAKE!"

I struggled to control the car and swerved slightly. The cell went flying off the dashboard and smacked against the glass of the passenger window before falling to the floor.

"JAKE?….JAKE?" but I could no longer hear him.

"SHIT! ………FUCK!"

Alone again, I concentrated on finding the sign for La Push. I pressed my foot down on the gas and drove on determined.

Glancing at the mirror every few seconds my breathing became more erratic, I could see that Edward was gaining on me very rapidly. Before I knew it he was right behind me. His car must have been only inches from mine.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Where's the god damn sign?" I groaned. My eyes' searching the road in front of me.

My vision flickered back to Edward in the mirror, I could see his eye's and they were livid and desperate. I then shrieked when I realised his car was moving to the side…..he was going to try and overtake me…..he was going to try and get in front.

"SHIT!"

Edward knew where I was heading; the border of La Push and he was trying to stop me.

I swerved the car to block him, forcing him back again. My hands were trembling on the wheel, my palms steadily becoming slippery with sweat and my heart was racing so fast that I was beginning to feel dizzy.

Then to my utter horror he moved his car to the other side, attempting to get past me again. I reacted immediately and swerved once more.

Shit….if he did that one more time I don't think I would be able to block him again without crashing the fucking car. I was breathing unsteadily. I desperately just wanted to stop the car. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up.

I looked ahead and gasped, the relief washed over me and I almost cried out.

I could see the sign, not only that but I could see Jake's car in the distance. Racing towards the border to meet me.

In only a few seconds the sign whipped past me in a blur. The moment it did I hit my foot on to the break and the car skidded along the road, screaming as the tyres burned along the tarmac.

I sat there dazed.. A numbness took a hold of me and all I could hear was ringing in my ears and my own deep breaths. I gulped down the air into my lungs like I was suffocating.

The sounds of two cars simultaneously screeching to a halt behind and in front of me snapped me back and I abruptly refocused.

Edward had stopped the Volvo behind me just before the sign, turning it to entirely block the road as he'd done so. My eye's darted back around to see Jake had done exactly the same. His car had turned and blocked the road in front of me.

I opened the door hastily and jumped outside. The mild breeze chilling my damp forehead. I stood between them both. Edward about twenty feet behind me. Jacob twenty feet a head of me. I was in no mans land. Stuck in the middle.

I turned and glanced between them both. Edward jumped out of the Volvo but remained frozen.. I gasped when I noticed Bella jump out the passenger seat. Not realising she'd been in the car with him.

Another door slammed and I turned back to Jacob. He was standing next to his car and began to take a couple of steps towards me.

"Jake" I called to him.

I took a step forward.

"NO! Don't Evan. Stay right where you are…..DON'T MOVE!" Edward's screamed his order at me, utter desperation in his voice.

My head jerked instinctively back to him. The expression on his face shocked me. Edward looked torn, he looked scared. My mouth fell open.

"EVAN….!" Bella begged….."Do as he says". she choked out.

Trembling I turned back to Jake, he'd not moved any further forward. His eye's glared past me towards Edward. There was a raw fury within them that I'd never seen before. His body was hunched forward and he looked furious.

I jumped suddenly when I heard a deep loud growl tear from his throat. The horrible sound seemed completely unnatural. Enough to make me stop my movements as I'd made my way to take another step towards him.

"_Jacob?" _I called out to him. What was that?

"WHAT DID YOU DO CULLEN?" Jake roared. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I WOULD NEVER HARM HER...." Edward snapped at Jake. "EVAN….GET BACK IN THE CAR…!" Edward ordered behind me ignoring Jacob, fear gripping his usually calm velvet voice .

"SHUT YOUR FACE LEACH….!" Jake's voice was much deeper than before and I gulped. He didn't sound like himself and my face twisted in reaction.

"Evan……please get in the car." Bella's voice was desperate and almost hysterical.

I turned back to her.

"NO…..I wont!" I shouted. "He's a vampire…._A FUCKING VAMPIRE_!!" pointing at Edward.

A look of pain flashed across his face, making me falter in my fear for him.

"Listen to me Evan…..please…..I'm begging you!" my wide eye's stared bewildered at Edward incredulously. His voice was gentle which surprised me, catching me off guard. "It's not safe…_please believe me_….Jacob is beyond upset….he's not in control Evan……….you have to get back inside the car" his eye's burned, pleading with me unabashedly.

I frowned in confusion.

Then I shook my head at him. What the hell is going on?

I turned back to Jacob….with every intention of walking towards him.

Taking another step.

"NO EVAN" Edward yelled, panic straining his voice. Fear for me!

It was then I noticed Jake's body. Vibrations were shuddering through him in waves. He looked like he was convulsing on the spot where he stood. His whole body trembled violently.

"_Jake?" _I gasped….horrified.

He let out another painful growl and another intense shudder rippled up his back brutally.

"Evan……." Edward sounded closer, I looked back to him to see he'd crossed the line and had taken a number of steps towards me. Bella was back inside the Volvo….her expression torn with anxiety.

"_I don't understand what's happening_" I pleaded desperately, my eye's whipping from Edward to a shuddering Jacob and back to Edward again.

"It's not safe…get in the car ….NOW!" he begged again.

"GET A……AWAY FROM H….HER!" Jake stuttered as his voice tore again, growling with rage.

Then he shocked me by stumbling forward.

His whole body shook unnaturally.

My feet began to move backwards of there own accord. Before I knew what I was actually doing I'd reached for the car door to get back inside the Mercedes, just as the Vampire had asked. I couldn't grasp what was going on. Uncertainty of the entire situation was overwhelming .

A loud tearing sound reached my ears….I whimpered in horror when I realised it was coming from Jake. The second that followed was beyond anything my brain was ready comprehend.

Before me Jake seemed to rupture through his skin, shreds of his flesh separating in front of me along with rags of clothes. It happened so fast I hadn't even taken a breath.

I cried out when I saw Jacob completely disappear before me, my heart was beating at a frenzied speed.

_It_ burst out from inside of Jake, and a mass of russet colored fur towered over the car, directly in front of me. It's lips pulled back over large sharp white teeth. Snarling.

My hand clamped over my mouth, it was horrific.

I reached for the door slamming it shut. My eye's not leaving the colossal beast,….the massive wolf that I knew all too well.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…." I choked breathlessly in complete denial.

The thing from the Forest…_the beast was Jacob_.

JACOB!

Jacob had torn apart in front of my eye's and turned into a wolf.

A WEREWOLF......?

"_YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME_!" I screamed.

Reality was slipping away. Things were happening that _should not be happening_.

The wolf stared through the glass of the windscreen at me…..the large familiar brown eye's boring into me. _Jacob's eye's._

Then it roared. My whole body stiffened.

I heard a hissing growl next to the car door, and my head jolted towards it.

Edward, was standing next to my drivers side, crouched towards the wolf….he was snarling at it. Snapping his teeth in warning.

My mouth hung open. My heart stopped.

I gagged, bile rising up my throat. I tried not to throw up on the spot.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" I shouted.

I was numb.

The wolf….I mean…Jacob….snapped at Edward, lunging forward. Edward moved too fast for my eye's to see and he was suddenly standing in front of the car. Between me and Jacob. Protecting me? I couldn't believe it.

He snarled in response, almost spitting. No longer Edward; Bella's strange fiance but most definitely _Edward_ _the Vampire_.

I was trembling, gulping mouthfuls of air.

Watching them snap at each other. A Werewolf and a Vampire. Stalking towards each other as they paced in circles.

I could hear Bella's calling from the car behind me. Terror in her voice. She was calling for Edward….she was sobbing.

It was then that I realised what was going on . The thing that Jacob was, the beast….he wasn't in control of it. He wasn't Jacob right now. They were going to tear each other apart.

And it was all because of me.

I shook my head.

"NO!" I screamed.

I suddenly turned the key in the ignition , the car engine roared into life.

Both Edward and Jacob stopped their movements, the car catching their attention, distracting them.

I struggled to reverse the Mercedes back a few feet and then turned it. With the road blocked on either side I had no option but to take the car completely off it. I hit the gas pedal, slamming it to the floor. The car screamed forward and skidded onto the grass. It jolted about roughly on the bumpy earth, as I steadily sped towards the line of tree's in the distance…leading me towards the Forest.

**********************************************

**BELLA'S POV**

I sat in the car shaking. Edward had forced me back inside and now had gone to Evan…knowing he was the only one who could prevent any harm coming to her as Jacob phased.

Evan had screamed when she witnessed Jacob's transformation. She was appalled, frightened and hysterical.

They were now both stalking each other. I could hear Edward warning Jake with a snarl, trying to get him to see beyond his rage that had consumed him. But Jake was wild. They were now circling each other, snapping their teeth. Both crouched and ready primed for attack. I couldn't watch, I couldn't see Edward hurt. They could inflict equal damage on one another and I could not bare it.

I began to sob uncontrollably. Completely powerless to what was happening before me.

I closed my eye's shut, as hot tears began to roll down my cheeks.

Abruptly I heard the engine of the Mercedes fire up. Evan revving it a few times, before suddenly reversing the car to give her enough space. She abruptly forced it forward, turning and aiming to take it off road.

I couldn't believe.

The Mercedes skidded as it hit the green undergrowth by the road, but Evan just hit the gas and leapt forward, the car sped off hastily towards the Forest. I blinked, trying to focus on what she was doing. Watching her narrowly miss a number of tree's as she disappeared behind the thick Forest wall.

_What the hell was she doing?_

I then glanced back towards Edward and Jacob.

Jake's teeth were bared, he lunged over Edward.

But then suddenly he froze. Snapping his head towards the direction of Evan.

No longer crouched for attack. Jake seemingly concentrating Evan's unexpected actions. He leapt abruptly towards the side of the road. Utterly focused on the Forest. Focused on Evan.

Edward stepped back away from him and glanced over to me. Confusion in his face.

Then Jake let out a loud rumbling growl and turned his shaggy russet colored head at Edward. But instead of attacking each other both stood staring.

Jacob's stance had calmed dramatically. His posture relaxed.

After a moment in which both were locked onto each other's eye's. Edward surprisingly nodded his head at Jacob.

_Jake was communicating and Edward was listening. _I gasped and watched in fascination. I didn't understand the sudden truce.

Jake then took another step away from Edward and howled once before lunging high into the air and off the road entirely. He then ran into the Forest but not in the same direction as Evan.

Edward turned, his eye's burned at mine.

A second later he was back inside the car, the door slamming shut.

The first thing I did was reach out to him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. My face fell forward and I gasped my relief.

"You could have been killed…" I gulped into him…holding back further tears that threatened to fall.

Edward's cold hands grabbed my face, holding it firmly within his palms. Pulling me up to meet him he pressed his lips urgently to mine. The kiss was chaste, he didn't break past the barrier of my lips but the emotion was overwhelming.

Relief, reassurance, intense love.

When he released me I gasped.

"I am fine…" he assured.

"I thought you were going to fight, I thought I might lose you."

"That will never happen." he promised. His piercing eye's penetrating me.

He started the Volvo suddenly, and headed directly after Evan. Taking the car off the road and speeding along the undergrowth.

"What happened….why did Jacob stop, he was so lost in his rage?" I asked shaking my head in confusion at the sudden turn in events. "Where did Jake go?"

Car jumped about the unsteady ground and I gripped the seat tightly.

"Evan's actions…..when she took the car off the road… Jacob managed to focus. She's headed into the Forest….not far in there's a ravine! Jacob showed me where. If the tree's don't' stop her she's headed right for it."

"What?….We are going to stop her? _In the car_?"

A second later we'd passed the Forest wall and disappeared inside it's thick cover. The car came to an abrupt halt, making me jolt forward. My hands reached out for the dashboard.

Edward turned towards me sharply.

"Jake's going another way….we're following on foot……..it's faster!"

My passenger door flew open half a second later and Edward threw me on to his back.

"Hold on tight." he ordered.

And we began to fly through the Forest.

**************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Eek….lol.

Edward and Jake having to work together...hmmm.

Thanks for all your reviews.

Yeah…I know you all think Evan's a little brat but she now knows the truth…so the brat factor will be disappearing shortly…lol. Now it's time for her to face up to reality and she's going to have to turn to a certain someone to help her through it! But who?

And will Edward and Bella ever get some quality alone time? _Hmmmmmmm_…. Of course they will…lol.

Pixie


	44. Remedy

**CHAPTER 44 - REMEDY**

**********************************************

**EVAN'S POV**

I didn't have a plan….how the hell could I? I was driving a very expensive stolen car erratically and with great difficulty through the forest tree's which were gradually increasing in numbers, slowing me down and eventually bringing me to a complete stop.

I abruptly hit the breaks, the car skidded across the undergrowth before it was motionless. I was panting, my head still spinning. I looked at my trembling hands, resting against the steering wheel. That's when the nausea hit me again but this time it had no intention of staying down. I flung the door open, collapsing out the car and stumbled a few feet before falling to my knee's and heaved behind one of the nearby tree's. It was the shock I think.

A moment later I was pulling myself up again, taking deep breaths. I could feel the sheen of sweat across my face, but the nausea had now passed, my stomach had done it's job. I blew another long breath through my lips before slowly inhaling again. I had to calm down…_I had to. _I needed to think straight. My brain was trying to process 'shocking information overload.'

I glanced at my surroundings, a mass of green consumed my vision. How ironic that I was back inside the Forest again, the place I feared. I hadn't really put much thought into it when I decided to remove myself from the whole Vampire versus Werewolf scenario back on the road. All I knew was that something seriously bad was about to happen and even though I wasn't fully understanding any of what I'd just witnessed yet, I did know that Edward and Jacob were about to…_most likely _start tearing each other apart. That was horrific. And I knew it was all because of me. Hearing Bella's helpless sobbing from the car behind seemed to flick a switch inside my head. She knew that they were going to fight, maybe she'd seen something like this before. So, driving the car out of there in the most dramatic style I could think of was the only distraction I had to work with. And I hoped….that I'd pulled it off.

I took a few more steps, my legs felt like liquid…._not good_.

There was no need for me to be scared of the Forest anymore. Primarily because the thing I'd feared, the beast,………. the giant wolf like creature was _my boyfriend.! _

Jacob Black was a Werewolf!

_My Jacob._

"_Fucking hell…." _I muttered, wiping some of the sweat from my forehead. I was now living in the Twilight Zone.

He'd told me there was something he needed to show me today. Holy shit, he wasn't lying was he?

I swallowed hard.

I suddenly remembered his words from last night, when he'd asked me if I'd ever had a secret. A big one, which _had consequences_…, the bursting out your skin and turning into a Werewolf type consequences?

"_Well I got what I wanted_!" I mumbled sarcastically. I got the truth I so desperately sought. The whole picture. And did it feel good? Did I feel satisfied? No! I felt numb. I was paralysed. It was like I could see everything clearly for the first time, like before there was a fog obscuring things. Now that it had lifted I was overwhelmed. I could see too much.

Everything about Jacob, every conversation now meant something completely different. It was the same for Edward too. Now I could see why he'd said the things he'd said, done the things he'd done.

He'd had a secret he desperately wanted to protect, now that I knew it I could understand why. They'd all had secrets. Edward, Bella….., Jake.

Edward couldn't allow me to discover what his was until I'd found out what Jacob's was. There seems to have been some kind of pact made there between them. An agreement. Fuck, how could I not have seen that Jake had a secret as huge as Edwards. That he had something to hide also. How had I been blinded by that fact?

My feelings for Jake! That's what blinded me. And what now? Jacob my man sized boyfriend also came in wolf size too? How could this be possible?

I had to think rationally now. Despite the insane ridiculousness of what was happening right now.

Vampires existed! Bella's fiancé was one and probably his entire family too. _Okay. …..! _

Vampires are dead, drink blood….? So...... how could Edward be with Bella in that way? How did they all hide this massive issue from the World. Carlisle was a doctor! _A fucking doctor!!!!!! How?_

But Bella and Edward _were _together….they loved each other. A vampire and a human.

Werewolf's existed!_ That was glaringly obvious now._

Jacob was one,…….were……..were the other boys too? Embry, Quil…the others who came to the bonfire? I think I already knew the answer to that.

(Gulp)

Jake _was_ that animal. Jake was there the night I'd crashed the Chevy. I called for help, called for him and he'd come….._as the wolf_. He'd shown himself to me.

Funny how the viewpoint on my memories was changing dramatically.

Jacob and Edward resented and loathed each other.

Vampires _and _Werewolves……natural enemies? _Huh_………now that made a lot of sense.

I swallowed hard.

Right. Okay. Fuck. What now?

Everything had changed. In a heartbeat nothing was ever going to be same.

There was a rustle behind some bushes nearby and I froze. The noise of a twig snapping in the undergrowth sent a shiver down my spine_…….it sounded like a large twig_. More likely a fallen branch!

Something was there….something big and out of my sight.

I swallowed again….slowly.

"_H…Hello_?" I asked cautiously. Yeah that made fucking sense Evan….say hello to the large thing behind the bush. If its not human then how the fucks it supposed to reply…?

I felt slightly hysterical. For a second I fully expected a group of fucking fairies to come marching out, perhaps a zombie, hell, why not bloody Frankenstein? I was living in a horror movie now?

Part of me supposed that it could be…..Jacob? Was he even Jake when he was the Werewolf? Was that the reason why Edward was trying to protect me? _Edward was trying to protect me….? He really was…..! _Jake was dangerous or at least that's what he appeared to be back at the road?

Try again…..

"_Jacob?" _I asked again, staring incredulously at the heavy undergrowth.

This was potentially fucking crazy…..there was a chance that my boyfriend, the love of my life who I'd only just lost my virginity to last night might actually…………._kill me_?

"EVAN!" his voice startled me. It came from behind not in front; where I was focussed, I turned sharply to see he was only a few feet away.

"Edward?" I gasped.

******************************************************

**BELLA'S POV**

Edward was fast…_very fast_. Everything passed in a blur and I squeezed my eye's shut, listening to the thump, thump, thump of my racing heartbeat.

What was Evan thinking? Why had she taken the Mercedes into the Forest? But then, she obviously wasn't thinking straight after witnessing Jake phasing for the first time. I doubted _very much _that was the way Jacob had planned on showing her what he was. Just like the way she discovered the truth about Edward.

All in the wrong way. _Was there even a right way?_

Of course there was….but Evan had a natural talent of doing the unexpected.

What must she be thinking right now? What thoughts rushing through her mind? _I_ had time to digest things slowly when I discovered the truth about Edward. So by the time Jake started phasing and I figured _that_ out, it was easier. The idea that these things could be possible in our world was more believable...expected.

But even the first time I saw Jake phase, I was shocked myself. It was quite a brutal transformation.

Evan had seen everything….learned the whole truth all at once. How was she going to react to that? I wondered if she would be hysterical. She seemed so over learning what Edward was.

But none of that mattered now. Because the final twist, was Evan might potentially drive the Mercedes into a ravine.

How can this be happening? I thought it was me who attracted trouble? I think Evan had the advantage over me with that family talent. She excelled in getting herself in hazardous situations.

Edward suddenly stopped.

I gasped not expecting it.

He slid me off his back and then he took a number of steps forward, away from me.

"Edward?" I asked in confusion. "_What are you doing_?" Why had he stopped. Evan was in danger!

He glanced back at me, his eye's wide.

"She stopped…she stopped the car!" he sighed. He sounded relieved.

"Can you hear her?" I asked.

"She's not far from us…..she's out of the car?" I could see concentration on his face….he was listening to her thoughts.

"What's she thinking?" I whispered.

He lowered his head slightly and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again…..his brow furrowed.

"She……..she is in shock." he paused, I remained silent….waiting. "She is trying to make sense of everything….but Evan is confused and she's scared. She wants to understand."

His eye's flashed up to mine, suddenly focussed. He looked alarmed.

"Jake's found her….he's hiding from her!" A painful expression flashed across Edward's features, absorbed now in Jake's thoughts. "He's worried, he needs her to comprehend what's going on but he's anxious how she'll react to him after losing his temper…..after phasing in front of her. He's angry with himself…..didn't happen the way he planned. He's upset, doesn't want her to be scared of him."

"He knows that you didn't do anything to her, right?…didn't harm Evan? He wont go for you again?" I asked desperately.

Edward just shook his head.

"He's calmed down. Sam's near too now, he's keeping Jake in line".

I relaxed a little, taking the edge off. That was good to hear.

"But,….you crossed the border. What about the treaty?" I worried.

"Under the circumstances….that fact is being ignored. Sam's leader for a reason. He is fair".

Something caught Edwards attention and he turned back around.

"Jake realises we are nearby. He wants me….he wants to know what she is thinking." Edward explained.

The next thing I knew Edward had closed the distance between us and took my hand in his, gripping it tightly within his icy grasp.

"I'll need your help…" he whispered.

Edward lead me quietly through the tree's and moments later I spotted the Mercedes ahead of me. My mouth fell open. How the hell did Evan manage to drive the car this far in? Then I spotted her. Her dark red hair making her stand out from the green that surrounded her. She had her back to us.

Edward suddenly released me.

"I will go first, come forward when I call you…" he instructed carefully. Perhaps he was still anxious about Jacob.

I nodded, I was willing to do whatever he asked of me. I was in awe of Edward right now. Considering everything that had gone on he seemed in complete control. Prepared to put aside all tension he had with Evan in order to help her when she needed it the most. I don't think I would ever stop being surprised at how perfect and fair-minded he was.

I watched on as he approached Evan slowly.

"EVAN…" he announced his presence clearly.

I saw her body flinch in reaction. Her head whipped around and I could see the surprise in her face. She was very pale, she looked quite ill.

"Edward?" she gasped. Her brown eye's wide.

He put his hand out slowly, gesturing that he meant her no harm. Trying to reassure her as alarm filled her face.

"Please do not be frightened of me Evan….I will not harm you. I only want to help you!" his velvet voice was smooth and gentle.

She was silent and stared at him unsure.

"I know you are in shock and you are confused. Believe me when I tell you that none of us wanted you to find out this way…" he tried to assure.

"You…." she raised her hand at him, pointing a trembling finger at Edward. "You… you're a Vampire Edward!" she muttered, she sounded a little dazed.

"Yes Evan. I am Vampire." he confirmed.

She sighed and closed her eye's briefly, then nodded.

"I knew there was something different about you, that you were hiding something….I was right about you all along…wasn't I?" she asked wanting him to agree with her.

"Yes you were." he said, obliging her. "You knew that from the first time you saw me, you were very aware".

"How do you know that?" she asked quickly and frowned.

"I know things….I can hear…." he began.

"My thoughts…" she cut in, finishing his sentence.

Edward sighed, then nodded.

"That explains a lot…._makes sense_" she muttered.

She stared off into space, looking lost in her thoughts. Evan was reacting to Edward in a way I'd not expected.

"I know your overwhelmed right now." he told her.

"Understatement." she whispered.

"Jacob's worried…" Edward attempted.

She turned sharply around, looking behind her toward the undergrowth.

"Is he here?" she asked urgently.

"Yes." Edward confirmed, then he turned and waved his hand towards me, urging me forward.

I approached slowly and joined Edward's side.

"Evan?" I asked, letting her know I was here.

"Bella!….." she was surprised. "I didn't even see you…"

I gave Edward an anxious look.

"Are you okay…?" I asked her.

I wanted to walk right up to her, put my arms around her but Edward wouldn't allow it, he took my hand again, holding me back.

"My boyfriend's …………….a Werewolf" she choked out, and then covered her mouth trying to control her emotions that seemed to suddenly flood her.

"No Jacob….stay where you are!" Edward suddenly called out.

Evan's head snapped back up.

"Is he _still _the wolf?" she asked Edward, sounding alarmed.

I wondered what was going through Jake's mind right now. The whole situation was incredibly awkward.

"Yes…." he told her.

"I don't want to see him like that right now…." shaking her head. "I want Jake the way he should be…." she turned back towards the foliage. "Jake?" she called out, knowing he was there.

There was silence as we all stared, waiting.

"Jake….?" she tried again, her voice trembled slightly, her nerves evident.

I gasped when I saw him come forward. Still partially hidden amongst the undergrowth but visible enough to see that he was completely naked.

My mouth hung open, shocked. To see Jacob like this for the first time….to ever see him like this. I never thought I would. His beautiful coppery skin was taught, covering a perfectly sculptured body, he looked strong and tall, every part of him was toned to perfection. And he just stood there, for us all to see, unashamed of his bare skin, and under these circumstances, it should have been expected. It was perfectly natural. Phasing back into human form, of course he would be naked. My eye's easily travelled up his body before I quickly composed myself. I closed my eye's briefly and when I opened them again I focused on his face.

That's when I could feel his pain. His face showed all his emotions, he was visibly upset. His eye's ached for Evan as he stared at her with purpose. Dark chocolate eye's were sad and ashamed, seeking forgiveness. I felt my heart swell for him and I bit my lip.

Edward squeezed my hand, I glanced up at him and he gave me a tentative smile, he was trying to reassure me.

When I turned back to them, I released a silent gasp. Evan had closed the distance between them, she had her arms wrapped tightly around Jacob's torso. Her face buried into chest, her whole posture sunk into him, seeking comfort. Jake's head was lowered, leaning into hers, his arms completely engulfed her, holding her close. They were both utterly silent, and just held on to each other.

I felt immense relief.

But I also felt like I shouldn't be watching this private moment between them.

Edward pulled at my hand, distracting me. I allowed him to lead me away….when we got a few feet from them both, I gave him a questioningly look.

"Leave them…." he whispered.

"But …..will she be okay……shouldn't we…."

"No…" he said slowly. "Leave her with him. It is where she belongs. Let Jake take over now. She will be alright." Edward assured.

And I hoped that was true.

*******************************************************

We left the Mercedes where it was. I knew Edward would arrange for it to get back home at some point but right now was not a priority. We returned to Edwards abandoned Volvo and made our way back to the Cullen house. Both of us were silent. Both distracted with our thoughts.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked as I wandered into the house, still trying to get my head around the morning's chaotic events.

He threw his key's on a table, studying me carefully.

"Are you?" I asked him, instead of answering.

He concentrated on me for a moment before slowly nodding. He was very pensive. His jaw was still stiff, his eye's tense.

"So….we just leave them, we leave Evan there?" I asked again, needing more reassurance.

"Uh huh…" he agreed.

"And you think everything will be fine now?" I asked.

"There is nothing more we can do now Bella. It is out of our hands. You have to let Evan get on with it. Let her work this out with Jacob. She is his mate, it is his responsibility to explain everything now, to make her understand. Not yours and not mine." he said resolutely.

I bit my lip at him.

"This morning…..it was just…." I let out a long sigh "intense………".

"Yes, you could call it that." he said quietly.

"Are you angry?" I asked, picking up on his stoic manner.

"I am glad it is over. No more secrets…..I am relieved." he said seriously.

"So am I…" I agreed, as I turned away from him, staring into space and slipping into my thoughts once more.

His hand was suddenly wrapped around my wrist, the coolness chilled my skin. I immediately flashed my eye's up to meet his.

I gave him a questioningly look.

But his eye's just burned back. He said nothing. Instead he began to pull me with him and lead me upstairs quietly.

As we approached our bedroom, my heart began to beat harder. My stomach tightened as I started to anticipate what he was planning for us.

Heat suddenly rushed down my body and it began to burn between my thighs. Edward hadn't even done anything to me yet.

He lead me inside and released me. I turned to watch him as he closed the door behind us and then walked around the room slowly, all the while his eye's never left me once. Always burning, marking me.

I felt a shudder of trepidation.

I could see that familiar look, that predatory gaze, and it was thrilling.

I bit the inside of my cheek now, and tried to slow my breathing. I needed this. I needed him to do this more than anything. I was aching for a release and I knew Edward was going to give me what I wanted, because he needed it more than me.

"Edward…" I began breathlessly but he shook his head at me.. Silencing me.

I willingly obeyed. And let out a slow shaky breath.

I stood there frozen in the middle of our room, as he paced around me. Making me wait, making me nervously anticipate when he was going to make his move.

"Uhhh" I let out a deep gasp. He almost knocked the wind out of me, as I found myself suddenly pinned against the bedroom door, his hard cool body pressed into mine. My wrists locked within his hands, holding me in place. The game had begun.

I inhaled sharply when I saw the look on his face. Hunger was evident, but not for blood, this was purely salacious.

He leaned into me and dragged his icy lips across my burning cheek slowly before stopping at my ear and exhaling a cold breath he didn't need. I felt my eye's flutter shut, and I tried not to tremble. Goose bumps drifting across my skin and I licked my lips.

"No… more… interruptions…" his voice was deep, he spoke each word slowly, heavy with intention.

I swallowed hard.

Then he dragged his lips downward towards my jaw line, his nose dipped below my chin and I could feel him inhaling my scent.

It was blissful torture.

My eye's were still closed and I squeezed them shut tighter.

His lips met my heated neck and he began to kiss and suck at my tender skin. Every nerve in my body was alive, like electricity was humming through my veins. I let out a weak moan when he pushed his hips into mine, making me feel his desire for me. I reacted by thrusting my pelvis forward, wanting to feel more of him and he let out frustrated hiss.

He wanted to be in control.

Abruptly Edward forced his knee between my legs, parting my thighs and pushing upwards to meet my core. I responded with a defeated groan.

I want more, much more. He was being torturously slow.

He silenced me by bringing his cool mouth to mine, immediately demanding entrance and forcing his tongue between my lips. He kissed me hard, fast and full of possession. My head fell back further into the door, my chin raised as I challenged him fighting for control. But Edward was relentless, he would not yield.

He made the kiss last, pulsing his knee into me the whole time, leaving me soaking wet. By the time he pulled his lips from mine, I was gasping for air. Completely breathless.

He allowed me a moment. My head fell forward, my damp forehead pressed against his chest, the coolness of his body was bringing down my temperature that seemed suddenly too hot.

When I was just catching my breath back, he grabbed me tightly again. My eye's were still closed and I felt the sensation of being moving across the room very quickly. Then my body sunk back into the soft mattress of our bed. When I opened my eye's, he was leaning over me. A dark wicked look in his eye's and I smiled when I saw his crooked sinful grin. My favourite grin.

Edward suddenly impatient made short work of removing the material that covered my body. I say material because after hearing him tearing my clothes off me urgently that is all that was left of them. Ripped material lying on the bedroom floor.

Naked below him, I watched as his piercing eye's travelled the length of my body. Taking in what belonged to him with great pleasure. My pink flesh was flushed. He disappeared from my sight but returned a second later, and it was my turn to grin when I saw that his white marble skin was bare for me to gaze at in return.

He brought his cool fingers between my legs and began to rub circles around my sensitive nub, studying my reactions as he had me quickly writhing with his movements. His fingers sliding between my wet folds. Edward enjoyed watching me, he had me locked within his gaze and he wouldn't release it. One of his hands was wrapped firmly around my thigh keeping me place.

I came quickly, the orgasm shuddered through my body and I groaned pathetically. Edward's eye's burned the entire time.

He gave me time to recover. He was over me once more this time his cool lips licking, nibbling the skin all over my body. His mouth moving over my breasts, my abdomen, my hips, my thighs, and up again. Relentlessly.

I desperately wanted to touch him. Why should Edward have all the torturous pleasure.

"Pleassssssssssssssse Edward…." I breathed. Begging him.

He returned his icy breath to my hear again.

"Please what?….. Bella." he cooed. Immensely enjoying himself.

"I want to touch you…..let me touch you Edward…"I gasped. I sounded desperate. I had no shame.

He stilled.

Surprising me he leaned back on his knees. And he waited calmly.

My stomach twisted. Excitement began to flow through my insides. It took a lot of effort to pull myself up from the bed to meet him. I could feel my damp hair stuck to the back of my neck.

I gave him a coy smile and I heard him let out a quiet chuckle.

Shuffling closer towards him, until we were inches apart, I leaned forward and kissed his throat gently. Revenge for what he inflicted on me earlier. My tongue slipped out past parted lips and slowly licked at his porcelain skin.

It was Edwards turn to shudder and it thrilled me. I took advantage of this distraction, wrapping my warm, sweaty hand around his cool hardness.

He exhaled sharply. I felt his entire body stiffen, his jaw clench.

I began to pump slowly, up and down. Edward started to breath rapidly through nose, short sharp breaths. I glanced up, his eye's were closed. I could see the pleasure I was bringing him, his brow tightened. He was soon buckling his hips into my hand, trying to increase the strokes. Groaning coarsely.

I grinned with satisfaction.

His eye's flashed open, dark, almost black.

Edward suddenly grabbed my thighs, lifting and pulling my legs over his. Then his icy hands clutched my hips tightly and he pulled me down, pushing his erection firmly inside of me forcefully. My arms and legs instinctively wrapped around him and I let out a loud moan. Feeling him fill me.

I was gasping. But he had no intention of stopping the momentum and he began to quickly thrust inside of me hurriedly, fiercefully. His movements fast and urgent.

The air around felt charged.

My fingers were caught up in the back of this thick bronze hair, my nails scratching at his skin. He leaned his forehead into mine, moaning with me. The sound of his pleasure had me pulsing at the core.

I could feel the orgasm coming and I knew it was going to be intense.

Edward made it last though, I don't know how. His movements were so precise. I was gasping his name when I finally came, Edward soon followed, gripping my body even tighter than before.

By the time he was done, I was weak and utterly exhausted. And Edward? He was completely satisfied.

For now……

**********************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Grrrrrrrr naughty Edward…lol

Hope you liked that chapter guys. Thanks for your reviews, please keep them coming.

Thanks for reading….I will update as soon as I can.

Pixie


	45. No Going Back

**CHAPTER 45 - NO GOING BACK**

**Evan's POV**

I sat on the edge of his bed inside the tiny room. I glanced down at my fingers that nervously played at the hem of my t-shirt, they still trembled slightly. I shook my hands abruptly trying to make myself feel calmer but I knew I was still very much coming to terms with what had happened in the last few hours.

My eye's drifted towards the closed bedroom door and I could easily hear the heated discussion taking place beyond it in the too small house. They all sounded tense and on edge as the words came out their mouths hurried and low, trying to be quiet so I wouldn't overhear but it was impossible not to.

"How could you let it happen like this Jacob?" Billy sounded upset, concern and frustration colored his tone.

"It was out of his control Billy…" the other man tried to explain.

This man was Sam. Jacob had told me his name when we'd got back to his house. He'd been waiting for us with Billy outside. Expectant.

"None of us could have predicted it would have come out this way but it has and we have to deal with it" Sam tried to relax Billy.

"You think I wanted her to find out this way…..?" Jacob ground out, his voice was pained.

I felt my face wince in response. I didn't want him to be upset.

I bit my lip and my nervous fingers found their way back to the hem of my t-shirt again, as I twisted the material over and over.

************************************************************

Back in the Forest, Jacob had held me for the longest time. He said nothing because I said nothing. I just held on to him tightly. Utter relief to see him back in one piece again, in his body the way he should be. Not bursting out his flesh violently and horrifically. Also guilt, had me gripping my arms around his bare middle because the look on his face when he'd emerged completely naked from the undergrowth was absolutely awful. His dark chocolate eye's were tormented and devastated.

I had just stood there, feeling his heat as he wrapped his arms protectively around me and I'd listened to his deep sigh of what I thought might be relief as he breathed his hot breath into my hair because I'd not run from him again. I'd went to him willingly and eagerly despite everything that had just happened.

An immeasurable amount of time passed by. I could feel my body still trembling slightly, the rollercoaster I'd been on had not stopped yet. Would it ever? I'd wondered briefly.

Eventually with great effort I gathered what strength I had left and pulled away from Jacob so I could lean my head back and look up into his face. His arms remained unmoved. His worried eye's glanced down at me unsure and nervous. As if he expected me to suddenly revolt back away from him in horror.

"I'm sorry" I managed to choke out.

His brow tightened and his eye's grew wide.

"_Your sorry?" _He asked breathlessly, not understanding why I was apologising. Confusion in his face.

Suddenly aware we still had an audience I turned my head briefly behind me to look at them…..

But I frowned not understanding when I saw empty Forest only.

"They left." Jacob explained quietly and I turned back to face him once more.

"Where did they go…?"

"Home." he almost shrugged.

"Are they coming back?" I asked confused.

"No." he said quietly.

I didn't understand. Why would Bella and Edward just leave.

Jake's dark eye's were searching mine, he was being so careful. He'd barely moved.

"I'm sorry" I repeated.

He shook his head. Wanting me to explain why exactly I was apologising.

"_I made you do that_…." I choked again, emotion suddenly flooding my voice as I tried desperately to appear calm after what I'd seen Jacob turn into.

He let out a gasp. Shaking his head.

"_I did_!" I tried to explain. "I made that thing come out of you because of what I did…." the words rushed out my mouth as my voice cracked.

"I did it to myself. You didn't make it happen." he attempted.

This was so fucked up. How was this happening. How had it come down to me trying to talk to my boyfriend about who was to blame for him turning into a Werewolf.

A Werewolf! Jacob was a Werewolf! My mouth hung open.

"I didn't ….it wasn't…..this is not how I'd planned…" he started and stopped, unable to get the words out.

I glanced down and stared at his perfectly toned and muscular chest, the coppery skin had a sheen to it. I began to examine it more carefully with my eye's searching for damage, some kind of sign that what I'd just seen happen to him had actually happened. But there was none. His skin was flawless. He was completely whole and perfect.

"Evan…..are you okay?" his voice made me focus on his eyes again, and I noticed he was anxious. I knew I was acting more than dazed.

"_Am I okay_?" I almost laughed, but the words came out in a kind of hysterical high tone.

I let my hand rub over the taut warm skin of his strong arm carefully, checking him again.

"Are you okay…..? You….you…..your skin came apart….you came apart and….." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Its how it happens, it's how I turn into the Wolf." he tried to explain.

"So it really happened then…..I'm not hallucinating…..this all really happened?" I muttered, more to myself.

"Things are not what they seem in this world. You just found that out for yourself today."

Jacob said quietly and I looked back up into his eye's.

"I'm not normal. I can turn into a wolf. It's what I am Evan, it's what I was going to tell you today" he sounded ashamed. I didn't like that, it made my insides coil up.

"It looked so painful Jacob" I winced.

"It doesn't hurt Evan…" he assured me, his voice a whisper.

"So…so you're a Werewolf."

His dark eye's seemed to penetrate mine and he nodded silently.

"Now you know _my _secret." he muttered.

"I didn't realise you had a secret too…" I glanced back, as I still expected to see Edward standing there. "This is so insane!" I admitted aloud.

I turned back and my eye's drifted down Jacobs body noticing again that he had no clothes on, suddenly remembering that he was still naked.

"Your clothes…" I mumbled.

He glanced down briefly as if abruptly realising himself.

Gripping my arm he squeezed it tightly.

"Stay right here and do not move. I will be right back….."

"NO!….." I practically shrieked. "Don't leave me here Jacob….don't leave me!" panicking.

An indescribable expression crossed his face for a moment at my words.

"You are safe here. Nothing in these woods will harm you, I promise you are safe Evan. I will not be long." he tried to assure me.

"Where are you going? Take me with you….I don't want to be alone." I pleaded. My hand trying to wrap around his wrist to stop him.

His face saddened suddenly.

"But I have to change again…to….to get what I need" he confessed, knowing I was not ready to see that again.

I froze on the spot, realising what he was saying.

I gave him an anxious look. He brought his large warm hand up to my cheek and caressed it gently but carefully. As if I might break under his touch.

"Do I frighten you…." he asked sadly.

My face fell and I shook my head.

"No!" I answered quickly. "I'm just …..just confused about everything."

"I will explain it all to you but let me get some clothes on and get you back to the Reservation" he promised.

I nodded soberly. Reluctantly I let him go and watched him disappear back towards the undergrowth.

***********************************************

As promised he had returned quicker than I'd expected, wearing just dark cut off sweats and a pair of dirty old sneakers. We made our way back through the forest on foot, heading towards the road again and to Jacob's car. He gripped my hand tightly as we walked, giving me careful glances the whole way back, constantly asking me "You okay?". I always nodded meekly. The numbness had started to set in slightly as my brain was still trying to process the information overload.

The road was empty. No sign on what had taken place before…..no one could ever have imagined that a potential Vampire versus Werewolf death match had nearly taken place on this quiet road just 20 minutes outside of Forks_. I could hardly believe it yet_, but I had no other choice because there was no going back from this.

The drive along the La Push roads was done in silence. Neither of us muttered a word. We quickly entered the Reservation and I knew we were headed towards Jacob's house.

As we pulled up towards the tiny red faded home, I became acutely alarmed when I saw his dad Billy outside in his chair expecting us with a tall, large looking young Quileute man by his side who I did not recognise.

Jake seemed to sense my reaction and rested a large hot hand on my leg.

"Dad knows……" he explained.

I felt stupid. Of course he did. Everyone seemed to know this secret world that existed except for me.

"Who's that man..?" I asked him.

"Don't be scared of Sam, he's …..he's like me. He's our ….." he glanced at me nervously. "He's our pack leader…." he finished.

"Oh….." I breathed, understanding exactly what he meant.

Pack…..a pack of wolves. All of Jake's friends must be that pack. I gulped heavily.

************************************************************

And that was how I found myself , now within the sanctuary of Jacob's impossibly small bedroom. Where I'd been ushered to immediately after my arrival. I'd never been inside his room before. And I'd imagined this moment on more than one occasion but never under these circumstances.

"How is she? We can't have her running off to Charlie and telling him everything she's seen and discovered" Jacob's dad Billy sounded fearful.

Well this was something. At least one person who was out the loop; Charlie. I should have expected that. I wondered who exactly was in the loop to this covert secret world that seemed to exist in every day life?

Bella certainly was. Bella!

Oh my god. She above everyone else would know how I felt right now. And she above everyone par Edward, was who I'd resented the most. How ironic.

My thoughts drifted to the enigmatic Edward. Kudos for my intuition. At least I did something right, I realised that he was _so not right_. But now that I was beginning to comprehend the bigger picture that involved people you cared about and protecting those people, well…………..his actions to date didn't' seem so severe to me now. Funny how the truth can change your perspective.

Why didn't they just tell me the truth from the start? Was I that untrustworthy? Could they not have seen that it would have made a difference?

_It did make a difference!_

I could understand what did not make sense to me. I could see things from their perspective. Why did they all fuck about with me so much? When they knew I could sense that all was not right?

"She won't do that Dad!" Jacob suddenly retorted to his father. "She's loyal to us….to me." he continued much more gently.

I was. I would be. I wasn't going to tell everyone that my boyfriend and his friends were Werewolves. I was in shock but I wasn't completely insane.

I would never let any harm come to Jacob. I loved him too much. I didn't care if he was_……….oh my god_……a Werewolf! I didn't! Because it wasn't his fault. I knew that, I don't' know how but I did. I knew Jacob and he was good and kind and gentle and had the biggest heart out of everyone I'd ever known in my whole life and he was mine. He wanted me and he loved me. And we belonged together.

"We belong together…." I mumbled aloud.

We really did!

The realisation hit me like a I'd been doused in icy cold water.

I knew this.

What was imprinting? As I remembered Edwards words. _Imprinting_……. I wondered.

Imprinting meant attachment. Preordained attachment?

"I hope your right Jacob because right now we have a very frightened and confused young woman in there who's life has just been turned upside down." Billy said gravely.

"Nobody has been hurt. The treaty is still intact. This is a good thing, not how we planned it but the truth is out. Evan is safe and so is Bella. That's what is important." Sam's voice soared above them full of confidence and authority.

"There's so much to tell her….so much she doesn't understand. Why am I standing here talking to you both when she's sitting in there by herself?" Jacob complained.

"Then go and explain to her. Say what needs to be said. No one is stopping you Jacob." Sam encouraged.

"Where is she staying tonight?" Billy cut in quickly.

"Charlie is away….I will take her home, I will stay with her tonight." Jacob explained.

I heard a low grumble from Billy but no complaint.

The next thing I heard was Jacob's bedroom door opening gently and his beautiful copper face peeking inside apprehensively.

I gave him as warm a smile as I could muster. Trying to encourage him.

I could be strong. I could do this!

He looked instantly relieved at my response to him.

I noticed his Adams apple bob in his throat as he swallowed heavily upon entering his own bedroom. Sure to close the door behind him. He carefully made his way to the bed before settling himself next to me slowly.

"I'm okay…." I wanted to assure him. "I'm overwhelmed but I'm okay." I repeated, trying to get my point across.

"You shouldn't be…." he said solemnly.

"As long as I'm with you I will be." I told him honestly. Wanting him not to feel awkward around me. I didn't really understand any of this but I understood how I felt about Jacob.

He stared at my hands that were still curled around the hem of my t-shirt. He raised an eyebrow at me, worried. Seeing how nervous I was.

I bit my lip guiltily.

He reached out for one of my hands and held it gently within his. Heat penetrated me.

"Your warmth…………." I sighed. "Your always so warm Jacob, it feels nice".

"Its because of what I am…..I'm always warm." he explained.

"I always liked that about you." I confessed. "Its comforting."

I stared up at him, he was concentrating on my hand but I noticed his mouth turn up at one side from my words. And that made me feel better.

"My biggest fear….." he began and he frowned pausing a moment. "was that you wouldn't understand any of this….that you would hate me………that you'd think I'd let you down in some way." Jacob admitted painfully.

"No!" I quickly assured him. "You've not let me down Jacob. Your all I have. I love you."

He looked up at me, dark eye's like melted chocolate bore into me. Full of love, it was overwhelming.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel…" he whispered… "Hearing you say that".

"It's the truth…"

"So you fully understand what is happening here Evan?" he asked me.

"No!" I replied. "But I know you will explain everything to me. And though things do not make sense and I do not understand any of this I do know that it will be alright. That you'll make it alright."

He sighed heavily at my words.

"What's imprinting?" I suddenly asked.

He glanced at me curiously.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"Something I heard Edward say…." I muttered.

He nodded in realisation.

"I wasn't always like this…..you have to understand. I was a normal teenager like you. But…..I changed. I changed because of them…………because of the Cullen's."

I frowned.

"You became a Werewolf because of Edward and his family?" I asked confused.

"My tribe is supposed to be descended from the wolves. The Cold Ones…..The Cullen's' are our natural enemy. They only returned to Forks a few years ago. The proximity of them effected us, those of us who were nearly men and from descendants of the wolf who's father's and great grandfathers were elders."

"It's not your fault" I realised.

"I didn't want to be what I am. But it's what I am Evan." He squeezed my hand. "Part of what I am means that I imprint…….I will meet someone who is destined to be my mate ……my soul mate and when I do. We are destined to be together." he explained.

"The day on the beach, when you saw me for the first time and you said you wanted me…."

"I meant it…..I saw you and I knew. We were meant to be together. You should have felt it too but you ………..you'd just lost your mother. Your emotions were locked away." he continued.

I sat there feeling his hot fingers curl around my small hand as I absorbed his words.

We belonged together.

"Vampires…" I suddenly blurt out.

"Exist!" Jacob mused.

"But I don't understand. How can Bella be with Edward, if he's a Vampire then he…..he kills people?"

"He and his family are different. They don't hunt humans, only animals but they are still dangerous." he warned.

"That's why you fell out with Bella!" I realised.

"If she marries him…."

"She will become what he is……" I felt my face fall. "She will die?" I asked him shocked.

Jacob's jaw stiffened.

"Oh my god!" I gasped. "But you can't let that happen, what about Charlie, you can't let her die."

He turned towards me and gripped my shoulders so I would focus.

"What she does with her life is her decision. As much as I hate it Bella loves Edward and they want to be together. I don't want her to become what they are but it is out of anyone's control. If I were to tell you I was what he was and I said, you had to die to be with me…..what would you say?" he asked sadly.

"But we'd be together forever……" I told him.

"Exactly." He said solemnly. As disgusting as I think it is……Bella becoming part of the Cullen's. I can't judge them. Not now that I have you. Not now that I understand what it is like to love someone that much."

I bit my lip at his revelation.

Despite everything. He no longer condoned their relationship, even though it was his natural instinct to do so.

I turned towards him and leant into him suddenly. Letting my head fall against his bare warm chest.

"I know I don't really understand everything yet and I have a lot to learn………..but I feel what you feel Jacob and I want you to know that".

He took a deep breath. His chest rising and falling slowly beneath my cheek that sunk against him.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel…" he said quietly.

"What now?" I asked cautiously. "What happens…….what about Edward and Bella?"

"One step at a time Evan. Don't think about them right now." he told me.

He brought his hot hands to curve of my neck, gently dragging them upwards to cup my face in his scorching hands.

"I love you…" he whispered.

Before bringing his hot full lips to mine to kiss me tenderly. My insides melting and I knew. I truly believed that everything would now be alright. As long as I had Jacob I would be safe.

******************************************************************

**Authors Note:**

I'm not even going to begin to explain why I've not updated in so long. Its such a long drawn out story and I don't want to bore you with the details. I will grovel pathetically though for your forgiveness for not updating.

This story is far from finished. And though some aspects of it….mainly Evan who I know has her own army of 'non fans' lol that you love to hate. I don't want to stop continuing. I sort have had the ending to this story planned out from the beginning. Its taking longer to get there than I intended but I think that's because I like writing it so much.

Anyway. I hope you liked this ……….long overdue chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Pixie x


	46. Concern & Comfort

**CHAPTER 46 - CONCERN & COMFORT**

**Bella's POV**

"Stop fidgeting Bella…." Edward sighed lightly, his voice carried it's gentle velvet tone.

I glanced over to him standing by the door, I hadn't noticed he'd returned. I'd been by our bedroom window, staring out into the Forest with restless thoughts troubling my mind. Edward had left to retrieve my abandoned car from the woods which Evan hijacked just this morning post the _shit hitting the fan _in Evan's fantastic implausible style.

He leaned casually against the door frame, attentive topaz eye's studied me carefully. There was a hint of possessiveness in his stare which momentarily made my insides tighten in reaction and my heart rate increase.

"I'm not fidgeting Edward" I lied in defence.

He lowered his gaze briefly letting his enticing eye's analyse my stance before meeting mine once more, the corner of his mouth turned up a little as he smiled knowingly.

"Yes you are Bella…." he said nonchalantly, before closing the distance between us in silence.

I unconsciously licked my lips on his approach. His tall, lean and athletic frame just made him more attractive than he already was. And I quickly closed my eye's to compose myself.

When we were face to face he brought his cool hand up and held my elbow within his grasp then gently he pulled his loose hold down my arm before linking his fingers within mine making me smile.

"Did you get the car back okay?" I asked, knowing that he would have easily manoeuvred it out of the Forest without the slightest problem.

"Of course" he shrugged.

I glanced down at my hand in his, his long white fingers curled around mine a little tighter giving me a gentle squeeze.

"There was no sign of them then?" I asked curiously.

It was early evening now and even I doubted that they would still be there inside the Forest where we left them but I still had to ask him.

"No sign …." he replied.

I bit my lip and looked back up into his eye's.

"Don't be anxious Bella" he said slowly. "I told you before that Evan will be fine now. Jacob will make sure of that."

"Not knowing what's happening is killing me though. What must she be thinking?" I stared off towards the glass of the large windows again.

Edward brought his other hand up and clasped it lightly around my neck, letting his fingers softly caress the skin there making it tingle. Leaning his lips into my head I felt his cool breath.

"Call her then?" he muttered.

I closed my eye's feeling his mouth suddenly so near me.

The loud shrill of the phone made me unexpectedly jump and we both whipped our heads around to look at my cell phone lying on Edwards desk, it seemed to groan as it vibrated against the expensive wood.

"Or perhaps she has decided to call you…." he said ominously.

My eye's lit up none the less because any news was better than none at this point. I reluctantly left Edward's side to rush over and grabbed the cell into my hand. Hastily bringing it up to my face, my eye's widened in alarm when I saw who was calling.

"What?" Edward asked quickly reading by my reaction.

"Charlie!" I whispered as if my dad could here me even though the cell was still ringing loudly.

Edward just gestured for me to answer the phone and I snapped myself out of whatever internal panic attack I was having and pulled myself together.

"Dad…..what's up?" Okay….I can be casual…..I sound relaxed. _Like hell I do_.

"Bella!" he was relieved to hear my voice. "Just calling in, making sure everything's fine…" he said, his paternal tone making me loosen up.

I took a breath, feeling calmer.

"Yeah….everything's good Dad. How's work going?" I was quick to ask. "What's this case all about that they dragged you off to help with?" steering the subject into a more comfortable topic….or so I thought.

"_Oh…" _I didn't miss the edge to his voice and instantly it caught my attention.

"This is a weird case I'm working on Bella…._very strange_." he stopped abruptly, reluctant to elaborate. "Are you at home? _Edward's there_?" he asked hastily.

I scowled a little, not understanding his reaction to my initial question.

"Yeah…he's standing right next to me." I gave Edward a curious look, his face mirrored mine as he eves dropped on my conversation.

"_And Evan_…..?" he continued.

Evan…..! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

I flashed Edward a horrified look. But he smiled calmly at me and nodded his head for me to continue.

"Yes, Evan's here too, she's staying in Alice's room…..listening to some of her CD's I think…." I shrugged my shoulders at Edward, it's the first thing I could think of to say. But he just nodded once more, encouraging me.

"Good…..good." Charlie sounded relieved at the thought.

"_So the case Dad_….?" I pushed, turning the conversation again. "It's a homicide right?"

"Um…….yeah. _It's_….it is." he muttered.

"What's the matter?" I asked, something wasn't right with Charlie, his tone was clearly giving him away.

"_Nothing_, everything is okay…..it's just." he paused briefly as if deciding whether he should divulge to me what was on the tip of his tongue. "I don't know how long I'm going to be down here……..might be a couple of day's longer than I'd planned."

"What exactly happened?" I asked my interest growing at an alarming rate.

Charlie sighed deeply.

"_I wish I knew_….this is a strange one Bella. It….it sort of reminds me of the deaths we had when you first came to Forks…., _but kind of _…..different at the same time……..I just can't put my finger on it!" he didn't sound very confident.

My eye's flashed over to Edward but he stared straight ahead concentrating, though his eye's looked acutely alarmed as he listened intently to Charlie's words.

My mouth fell open as I stared at him. An uneasy and familiar feeling washed over me, my heart started to pound at the memories and Edward focused on me immediately. Both acknowledging we were thinking the same thing.

"So…..did Evan have a nice time at the Reservation? How is she? I mean…..is she okay about staying with you two at the Cullen house, I know she's a little intimidated by all the mone…..by the, ….the family" he corrected quickly.

I swallowed heavily still locked within Edwards gaze. Then he tilted his head at me, silently instructing for me to continue on with the conversation.

"She's alright, she would rather be with Jacob but she's fine…….she love's being at the Reservation."

"_Love's being with her boyfriend more like_…." he muttered. "Well at least she's okay…..can you put her on the phone for a moment…" he asked suddenly.

"_Oh_……_put her……… on the phone_…..um wait and I will go and eh………see"

I stared at Edward, eye's wide. I was speechless, I didn't know what to tell Charlie. Because I had no idea where exactly Evan was.

Edward stepped forward and before I was conscious of his movements, took my cell from me and was now talking to Charlie himself.

"Sheriff Swan….." he said smoothly, giving Charlie his best hypnotic tone. "Bella has gone to find Evan…" he explained.

I felt my legs begin to shift as I looked up at Edward in confusion, was I to leave and find her? What did he want me to do…..? He couldn't distract Charlie for that long… I had no idea where she was.

As if he could read my thoughts, perhaps it was my body language which is was fluent in….Edward was quick to shoot his hand up towards me, indicating for me to be still and remain where I stood.

I froze on the spot, watching him absorbedly.

"Yes…….yes…….I will." he began down the phone, answering Charlie's questions. "No Sheriff Swan, I can assure you that she is very comfortable here. She spent the day with Jacob and he brought her back in time for dinner. She understands you want her with family while your out of town, has not had any complaints regarding the matter" he explained as they discussed Evan.

That was a blatant lie but Edward sounding incredibly convincing when he wanted to.

He suddenly paused and glanced over at me as he listened to Charlie.

"She's not with me right now, she left the room to fetch Evan for you….."Edward confirmed.

"I can assure you that whatever you want to discuss I will not tell either of the girls I can promise you of that Sheriff Swan………..okay Charlie then" he corrected.

Now I wished I could overhear cell phone conversations with heightened senses because I was now extremely interested in the turn of conversation. I studied Edward's face carefully as he listened to Charlie explain something to him, something which I guessed was relating to the case he was working on. I noticed Edward's jaw tightened a little and I knew my suspicions were becoming chillingly correct.

Please don't let it be vampires…..not again. I can't do this again. I thought as I felt my panic rising.

"I see………" Edward finally spoke. "I give you my word that I will not let them out of my sight until you return then. Better to be overly safe in situations like these….." he continued. "No Charlie, it's not an over reaction, I completely agree. I would not have it any other way……"

Edward paused and focused on me.

"Excuse me, Bella has returned." he paused very briefly before speaking again. "I'm sorry Charlie but she has just informed me that Evan is having a bath. Would you like me to have her call you later?" he asked.

Edward then smiled slightly at whatever Charlie had told him. Then handed the cell back to me.

I took it from him with an unsteady hand. As I brought the cell to my ear, Edward brought his hand to my back and rubbed it tenderly.

"Hey Bells…." he sounded like he was trying to be light-hearted for me, but I could tell its not what he was feeling. "I was just speaking to Edward…….so Evan's having a bath then….Jacob probably had her running around those woods all day, I'm not surprised."

"Um ….yeah" I mumbled.

"Look, it's okay. I just needed to know she was fine and she is so……..I will call her tomorrow" he explained.

"I'll have her call you first thing in the morning" I said over eagerly.

"Yeah….okay. Well you keep out of trouble now Bells and keep that sister of yours close by. If Jacob wants to see her then have him come over to the Cullen's or something. And……..listen to Edward" he muttered.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"He's the man of the house while Carlisle's away so……….just do me a favour…."

_This was a first._

"Is this because of why your away Dad…?" I asked him.

"NO…no…no….it's not that, I just I worry about my girls when I'm out of town." he stuttered.

He was utterly unconvincing. It was definitely relating to the case.

"Sure Dad. Well, keep in touch, let me know how its going and when your getting back…"

"I will. Bye Bells."

He hung up abruptly.

I let out a long breath and turned to face Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked him. "Please don't tell me this is what I think it is" I said solemnly.

He glanced down briefly before taking my hand and leading me over to the bed, we both sat down.

"It might not be vampires…." he began.

I pulled a panicked look.

"_But it could be_…?" I felt suddenly very cold.

"It might be just someone passing through…, or it could still be a human?"

"Someone passing through who's killed two people." my voice rose. "What did Charlie say to you, what did you promise him?"

"He wants me to keep you close, he doesn't want you out of my sight and he wants you both to stay together until he returns."

"He's worried, I don't like this Edward." I shook my head in disbelief. "_This is not happening_…." I whispered in denial. Then a thought crossed my mind….and I caught my breath.

"What?" Edward said impulsively.

"_It's not the Volturi is it_?" I whispered, my fear evident.

Edward immediately shook his head.

"Volturi would not kill human's in this manner." he explained confidently.

"What are you going to do about this Edward?"

"Contact Alice, ask her if she has seen anything, then I will contact Jacob, he needs to know about this."

He stood immediately, pulling his cell from the pocket of his jeans.

The conversation was hurried and short, over before it almost began.

Running his fingers through his thick bronze hair he looked a little more relieved when he caught my eyes.

"She's not seen anything. No vampires at least. It could be just a human after all, but they are all going to head home none the less. It's better we are all together."

"How long will it take them to return?" I asked quickly. The idea of everyone home made me feel a little more at ease. Safety in numbers.

"Tomorrow, they are still hunting. Alice will try and see if she can pick up on anything new and as soon as she knows something she will call us."

He sat back next to me. I looked down at his hand that was holding his cell.

"Jacob…." I told him.

He nodded slowly. Quickly he dialled and waited for him to answer. Edward knew Jake's number from my own cell.

"It's me….." he said as soon as Jake answered. Edward knew he didn't have to explain who 'me' was as Jake would undeniably recognise his distinctive voice.

"I have some information that you need to know….." he paused slightly listening to Jake's response before continuing once again. "Charlie's homicide investigation he's away assisting in, it's raising some red flags regarding the nature of who is responsible…._you understand_…?" he asked Jacob, tone thick with inclination. "It might not be a vampire but we should be vigilant regardless, you should inform the pack and I think it would be wise to bring Evan here as….." he was suddenly cut off.

I could hear Jake's raised voice from the cell but could not make out the words, Edward's jaw stiffened slightly.

"If that is what you wish then…." he eventually agreed reluctantly. "Charlie wants them together though….so she will be expected to be here on his return. At least bring her here in the morning, he will be calling for her." he was trying to remain polite, there was an effort to the resonance of this voice.

My eye's were boring into the side of Edward's face, he turned slightly glancing down at me, giving me a knowing look.

"Bella wants to know if Evan is okay?" he asked.

Another long pause.

"Good." he nodded a reassurance at me.

Well, I shall keep you informed of any updates and we will see you both tomorrow morning." he confirmed.

The call was over then.

I stood abruptly and paced the room, ringing my hands together nervously.

"He's not bringing her back over here tonight……… _is he_?" I knew the answer already.

"No" shaking his head. "He's informing the pack and they will keep watch. Jacob is at Charlie's and they are both staying there tonight. _He wants Evan with him_………….And she is fine. He has explained everything to her, she understands the situation regarding the pack and our family."

"_How is he going to explain this to her_……that there might be a lone vampire out there who's not like you….? She's already had too much happen to her today?" I worried.

"He has no plans to tell her…..like I said before. It might still be a human Bella."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his strong cool arms around my middle tightly to still my pacing. Pulling my back into his chest he held me in place.

"Be calm Bella." he said slowly. "Be calm or I will make you be calm….." he warned his voice thick with meaning. I knew he could easily distract me if he wanted to.

He suddenly brought a cool hand upwards wrapping it around my left breast, feeling him holding my tender flesh there through the thin material of my dark vest top. No barrier of a bra, my nipples hardened instantly against his cold fingers. He pushed his hand into me, and my heart rate increased.

"Shhhhh" he murmured into my ear, and my lips fell apart. "Your heart is racing" he warned again.

If he wanted me to be calm and relaxed he was on the right path but if he wanted my heart rate to slow this was not the way to go. His touch always made my heart pound harder.

I licked my bottom lip.

"You know that is because of you…" I chastised him with a weak voice and I knew that comment probably brought a smile to his lips.

"Yes….." he confirmed casually.

I let out a slow breath, I could feel my heart rate decrease a little.

"That's better Bella…." he murmured quietly.

It fluttered a little faster at his words and I heard him sigh.

My stomach then unceremoniously grumbled and I rolled my eye's at its completely inappropriate timing.

"You've not eaten…" it wasn't a question and Edward sounded disappointed with me.

"I'm not hungry Edward" I argued weakly.

He sighed again.

"You need to eat" he breathed into my hair.

"I'm fine…" I ground out willfully. "I'm not hungry" I repeated.

He then released his hold of my breast and turned me around quickly to face him, cupping his long fingers around my jaw line he tilted my head up as he leaned down giving me the full force of his piercing gold eye's.

"Your so stubborn…." he whispered.

"I will eat later….I promise" I compromised.

He scowled a little but let it go.

"Are you alright…..?" he asked carefully. "I do not want you to worry about this thing before we know what it really is" he almost begged.

"I can't help it…" I said quietly.

"I know but try for me. It has been a very long day for you, lets not let it end like this." he asked.

"I don't want it to Edward." I really didn't.

We deserved some peace in our life for once. No worries. Why did something always have to happen, why did some unexpected drama creep up in our lives?

What was the point of asking myself these questions, there was never an answer.

I stared into Edward's curious eye's studying me and I knew he was probably wondering what I was thinking. Wishing he could hear my thoughts.

"Edward?" I asked him my voice barely audible.

He raised his brows encouragingly.

"Yes …?"

"Will you kiss me"

I didn't need to ask twice. He smiled very briefly before his lips lowered slowly, savouring the moment of anticipation before pressing his soft icy lips to mine. I was instantly home. I felt his lips part as he pulled away briefly, mine parted too but before I had time to complain for the loss of contact his lips met mine once more this time kissing me slow opened mouth kisses but never deepening. Gradually the kisses became faster, matching my heart beat pounding against my ribcage.

I felt my greedy tongue slip past my lips and enter his mouth, his hands sunk into my hair pulling me up towards him. His own tongue now entering my mouth hungrily the kiss deepened and intensified abruptly with unexpected frenzy.

Edward had already had me more than once today but our need and want of each other never seemed to tire.

I groaned softly tasting his mouth, my hands dragging down his solid chest, feeling him through his soft grey t-shirt. Suddenly I wanted to taste more than his mouth, the hunger in me building.

I broke the kiss unexpectedly, Edward let out breaths he didn't need and his stared into mine questioningly.

I felt my stomach tighten nervously. I didn't say what anything though. Instead I let him see my want for him in my own eyes before dragging my fingers lower and lower until the reached the waist of his jeans.

I knew what he was thinking. Assuming more of the same of what we had earlier in the day but that is not what I wanted this time. I bit my lip guiltily, Edward would not expect this of me. He was always in control.

My hand brushed against his groin and he was painfully hard. It made me want this even more. Making quick work of his jeans I slipped my hand inside wrapping my warm fingers around his cool length. Edwards breath hitched and his eye's widened. I could see his own hunger there. They acutely darkened.

A stroked him briefly before pulling him free, his erection standing tall as I glanced down at him.

Slowly I sank down on my knee's before him, taking his achingly hard penis in both my hands.

"Bella…" he gasped breathlessly.

I dared a glance up at him. His eye's were black as coal, a slight alarm in them at my boldness. I wanted him to let me lead. Please, just me lead this once. I needed it. I needed to feel in control and I wanted to taste him so badly.

He read my eye's, closing his for a moment he clenched his jaw in anticipation before letting his hand fall against the back of my head gently.

Leaning forward I took him into my mouth slowly, wrapping my lips around the cold skin and taking him all the way in before pulling back up and swirling my tongue around his head which was already weeping for me. Edward shuddered, making the strangest sound. I licked my lips tasting him before taking his thick large length back in my mouth and repeating the action. He made the sound again, and it fascinated me, it was like a strangled weak groan coming from deep within his throat as I took him deep into mine. I glanced up, my eye's meeting his. They were hooded, and carnal with want. It thrilled me intensely. Being able to do this to Edward, I got the control I so badly wanted in this moment. I began to use my hands massaging him as I worked up and down his erection with my mouth and tongue. Listening to the delicious noises my lover was making as I brought him pleasure, his hips began thrusting involuntary into me as he struggled to remain still. The moments passed, my actions became faster and more hurried, and I moaned with him in my mouth. Edward panted audibly, his hand fisted in my hair, before groaning and then growling lowly. Suddenly he came forcefully into my mouth without warning, unable to hold back his release any longer. I eagerly swallowed everything as he emptied into the back of my throat, tasting him just the way I'd wanted to.

After a moment getting my breath back I let my eye's return to his. Edward looked down at me, the strangest look in his eyes. And I realised that allowing himself to succumb to me and passing over control took a lot out of him. We shared a silent understanding.

Pulling me up into his arms he kissed me roughly and I wondered if he could taste himself in my mouth. Eventually we broke apart and he brought his lips to my ear.

"You realise what you did there Bella…." he whispered huskily.

"Yes…." I muttered still drunk with desire.

"You realise what I will do now…" he warned me and my insides coiled up tightly.

"Yes…." I knew what he would do now, and I knew he'd do it repeatedly.

***********************************************************************

**Authors Note:**

I'm bad I know, that update wasn't as soon as I'd wanted it to be but alas, here it is. Thank you for all your reviews. Please keep reviewing, I'm addicted to them. If your really nice I will try and update again before the weekend is over. I'm already writing the next chapter…..lol

Until next time….

Pixie x


	47. Confronting Inclination

**CHAPTER 47 - CONFRONTING INCLINATION**

**Evan's POV**

"Evan"

"……………………………_........................................Evan_?"

"Huh?" The second time I actually heard him say my name.

I'd been staring out the window of the car, thinking about things. Digesting lots and lots of things in my head. I hadn't even realised that Jake had pulled the car up outside my house and the engine had been turned off.

I looked over at him in the drivers seat, his warm chocolate eyes were a little worried, I watched him lift his large russet colored hand, gently resting it on my knee and giving me a tender squeeze. Silently asking me if I was alright.

"I'm just tired Jake, that's all." I answered encouragingly, trying to lift my tone for him.

He looked unconvinced.

"You hungry?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I realised.

Jacob smiled broadly, flashing his impossibly white teeth at me. That answer seemed to please him.

"Good." he confirmed, still smiling.

I think he associated me having an appetite as me being okay with the whole suddenly knowing about Vampires and Werewolves. Having an appetite meant that I wasn't in 'total and utter numb shock stage' any more.

"Let's get you inside and I'll order us a pizza, does that sound okay to you Evan…?" he checked again, one last confirmation that my sanity was still intact.

"Sounds more than okay" and I gave him a tentative smile.

We got out the car and I grabbed the spare set of keys that Charlie had hidden under a large stone next to the steps leading up to the front door. When I'd left so….._um _unexpectedly rushed this morning I hadn't had time to ask Bella for my keys back when I was _stealing her car_.

I also realised that she probably had my cell too now because that was also in her car, the same car that was still sitting in the Forest. I inwardly cringed at the thought. Her fancy car stuck in middle of the woods……..it was kind of ridiculous.

Jake followed me up the steps placing his warm hand on my back as he did so. Seemingly wanting to keep some kind of constant contact with me, or maybe he was just very concerned still. Whatever the reason, I didn't mind because I wanted it, these small gestures brought me comfort knowing that he cared and it just reminded me of the fact that we now shared this very special bond between us and that made my insides feel all tingly. It made me feel special.

Unlocking the door, the house was eerily silent as we entered. I turned back to glance at Jacob, glad he was here with me. He closed the door behind us, turning the lock.

He'd changed before we left Billy's and was wearing more clothes, a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and a pair of old boots. I let my eye's wander over him briefly before he faced me again. His body looked so good no matter what he had on, though I was more used to seeing him half naked or more recently _completely naked. _I wondered what he thought when he looked at my body. He was perfection, so big and strong, his toned muscles in all the right places, I'd never seen anything like him in my whole life. Someone so tough and robust yet utterly gentle and kind. His skin was so smooth and the most beautiful copper color, that complimented his shiny thick black hair and deep dark brown eyes. He was just breath taking. _How could we be a match_? It didn't seem fair, I think he drew the short straw with me. Despite my insecurities I was more than happy that I was his imprint. Selfishly so. And lucky too. Because to have someone like Jacob belong to me was like winning the lottery.

We hadn't really had time to discuss what had happened last night between us both. _My first time_, I wondered if it was his too, in fact, I assumed it was, at least I hoped. Though, he didn't act like it was, _I mean_. He certainly seemed to know what he was doing. I wondered if we'd discuss it at some point, or whether now that I knew about 'us' and the fact this was it for me. That Jake and I were meant to be together would we do more. _Of course we'd do more, _but would we do it right away. I still felt quite shy about that, not really knowing what I was doing. I wanted tonight to be more about us. I didn't want to think about the other stuff.

Jacob caught me staring, and I realised I'd been standing there for quite a long moment openly gazing at him while lost in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" he said very carefully.

I wanted to say…. "I'm thinking about us. About the fact that we had sex last night and I want to know if its going to happen again tonight. That I'm completely in love with you and your body is the most amazingly beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life and all I want to do is touch you…." but I managed to _not _say that aloud……barely.

"I think I'm going to have a quick bath before I eat" I told him. That was a much more appropriate thing to say.

Besides, I hadn't taken my pill today and I thought that should really be a priority for me now that I was actually actively having sex and it wasn't just something I took to keep my periods regular and help with cramps.

Last night was unplanned and I realised the issue of contraception hadn't come up. Did he just assume I was on the pill? Or was it a case of us both being caught up in the moment. I'm sure that was another discussion we'd be having at some point.

I suddenly felt very grown up, not so much the naive teenager I had been when I arrived here. I was definitely an adult now. And all the responsibilities that came with that.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll phone for the pizza it will probably take at least a half hour to get here anyway." he smiled.

The thought of slipping into a nice hot bath was like heaven right now.

I turned to head up the stairs but Jake stepped forward and wrapped his hand around my arm gently stopping me.

"Before you go…" his voice low as he leaned down his lips against my ear. "Any preferences….?"

I turned quickly and his lips were now right in front of me.

"Huh?" I asked staring into beautiful brown eye's, they seemed to be smiling mischievously at me. I was lost. "_Preferences_…….?" I asked not fully understanding.

"The pizza…." he grinned.

"Oh….." I realised. Of course what else would he mean. Then I felt my cheeks flush, did he think that I assumed he was meaning something more lewd? _Had I_?

"You choose…..whatever you want Jake…" I said quickly to cover my embarrassment.

He grinned wider and raised a brow at me. Well he'd not lost any of his cheeky sense of humour.

"_Really….._if that's what you _want_." he continued, playing with me.

I smacked his arm, smiling myself now. Jake leaned into me suddenly and pressed his lips to mine, but it was a gentle and tender. Such soft full lips and then he pulled back, just when I thought he'd deepen it.

"Its good to see you smiling" he sounded genuinely relieved and suddenly serious.

"I told you I was fine. I really am Jake………with everything." I added.

He studied me a couple of seconds longer, until he seemed satisfied with my words.

"I'll just be down here if you need anything." he told me.

"You can come upstairs…" I said before thinking.

Wait, that sounded like I wanted him in the bath with me.

For the first time in ages now he looked a little unsure about what exactly was being said or _not being said _about our physical relationship.

I'll be your room then.." he smiled.

Okay, he was being good. I liked him even more for that. Always being careful with me. He released his hold of my arm and before I returned to my journey up the stairs I was the one who leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you.." I whispered.

His expressive eye's seemed to dance at my words.

"I love you too" he whispered back.

**********************************************************

I slipped my head under the hot soothing water briefly before surfacing again in the bath, surrounded by lots of bubbles. My whole body relaxed in the calmness of the water, heat caressing my skin, bringing me comfort the way Jacob did whenever he touched me.

I could hear him in my room along the small hall, being the size Jake was, he wasn't exactly silent when he moved around. I also had the door slightly ajar in the bathroom, not wanting any major barriers between us. He didn't make any attempt to enter the room once though. Part of me wished he would but I knew he would never dream of doing something like that unless I called him through.

I let my legs float up in the hot steamy water, I was just thinking about how I could ask him to come in. Maybe he could sit on the toilet and we could talk while I lay in the bath. Its not like he'd be sitting there staring at my naked body, _there was a lot of bubbles. _

I could just say something like, "Jake come sit with me…" that sounded innocent enough.

I glanced at the ajar door, imagining him sitting patiently on my bed waiting for me. Would he be looking at the bed that we would share tonight thinking about what he would do to me? Would we explore each others bodies? I rolled my eye's at that idea….and let out a shaky breath. That idea excited me, and my good old friends the butterflies inside my tummy burst into life.

Then I heard his cell start ringing. My fantasies quickly forgotten as I sat up slightly in the bath, straining to listen when I heard Jake answer the phone.

"_Hello_?" he asked. A question. He didn't know the number that was dialling. I was instantly curious.

There was silence as Jake listened for a short while to whomever was speaking to him.

"I didn't realise you knew my number but why should that surprise me….so what is that I need to know Cullen?" he asked, his voice was stoic but calm.

Cullen! I was fully alert, leaning over the edge of the bath. Edward was speaking to Jacob.

"Oh" Jake suddenly said, his tone changed dramatically. As if they were abruptly on the same page. "Yes…I understand" his voice agreeing.

A short pause and then Jake's voice made my body jolt slightly when it suddenly raised and he was now upset with Edward.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT" he boomed down the cell. "Don't even go there Cullen…." he warned. "She's going no where, she's staying right here with me and she doesn't go out of my sight. _Is that clear enough for you to understand._ You don't make decisions regarding what's best for her. _I DO_!"

I got out of the bath as quietly as I could. Wrapping a thick fluffy towel around my soaking body. I needed to know what this was about.

"Fine. _She will be there_. And I will speak to the pack, they know what to do."

I tip toed to the door and pulled it open, I could see that Jake had my bedroom door wide open as the light inside lit up the hall.

"She's……she's alright. We are at Charlie's now. She's fine. I explained everything to her. She understands now that she knows the truth. I told her when we got back to the Reservation, _all of it._" his voice was suddenly softer now. "But…." he paused. "_This_…..she doesn't need to know".

What did he mean. He doesn't want me to know that Edward's calling to check up on me. That Edward wanted me back a the Cullen house with him and Bella? I guess I could understand why he'd want to keep that from me.

"Until tomorrow then." Jake ended the call.

I stood frozen by the door, unsure on whether to go to him, let him know I over heard the conversation. I didn't want him upset, or have him worrying about me any further. Maybe it was best to stay where I was.

A moment later Jake was on his cell again.

"Sam…..there's something I need to tell you." I could hear him say but then he surprised me by walking out my room and heading back downstairs. I jumped behind the bathroom door as he did so. But he was too distracted to notice what I was doing. He definitely didn't want to be near me when he had this conversation. Perhaps the idea of him talking to the Pack leader would frighten me, that I was still scared of what he was a part of. _There was a little truth in that_.

I turned back around staring at the bath. There was no point getting back in. I didn't feel like it anymore. My body felt better but my mind just wanted to be in my room with Jacob. I needed to show him I was really fine with this….fine with him being what he was.

Emptying the bath, I wandered back to my bedroom still wrapped in the towel. I heard the front door go and I glanced out the window. The pizza was here.

I heard Jake answer the door and pay for the pizza. The conversation with Sam must have been short and sweet.

Then his heavy footsteps ascended the stairs. I stood with my back to the door, waiting for him to come back in. He paused as he entered. And I knew he was staring at me, still wet and with only a towel around me.

He let out a breath. Then took a step forward, his hand resting on my shoulder. I felt his thumb gently caress my damp skin, and goose bumps suddenly covered my body.

"Nice bath?" he muttered.

"Yeah" I said quietly and then reached around the back of my head, taking a fist full of my own long red hair I squeezed some of the excess water from it. Trickles ran down my arm and I heard the rest drip on to the floor.

It was then I decided to turn around and face him.

My lips parted and I let out a short breath. The expression on Jacob's face was…..hungry. His eager eye's looking at me with a craving. I wanted to blow more breath through my lips to calm my accelerated heart. But I just stared back at him.

"Was that the pizza…?" I asked, needing to say something.

"Uh huh." he said quietly.

I licked my lips and Jake's eye's focused on them the second I did so.

Was it just me or was it suddenly very warm in here. The energy in the room had acutely changed. My stomach twisted into nervous noughts. Excited and tense.

"I should have waited downstairs…" he confessed, letting me know that his desires were evident and perhaps slipping his control.

I just shook my head slowly.

"I like it when your near…"I mumbled shyly.

"I didn't think it through….." his eye's drew downwards as he stared at the material that covered my body just stopping at the middle of my thighs. "You having a bath.." he muttered.

I wondered if he would have said that if I'd asked him in the room to join me before his call from Edward stopped me.

"You wont break me you know…." I suddenly blurted out. I needed him to know that. Encouraging him to do …._I don't now what_?

His breath caught in the back of his throat when I said that. And then he looked like he was having some kind of internal debate as his eye's seemed to tighten.

"I want to touch you….want to feel you" his voice was so low now. His dark chocolate eye's hiding nothing.

I gulped heavily.

"I belong to you" I whispered.

Between my legs suddenly began to throb. My body already anticipating what might be coming.

"What do you want………..I need to hear you tell me?" he asked. He hadn't moved an inch.

Now I blew some air through my lips, because the combination of this conversation, his eye's and the hot bath were making me light headed.

I was going to be brave. I was going to be the adult I thought I was now and tell him exactly what I wanted.

"I want you to take your clothes off and lie on the bed with me…." I bit my lip hard, not quite believing what I'd just admitted.

The breath that escaped Jake's mouth this time was short and fast.

Without another word he pulled his black t-shirt over his head in front of me, letting it fall to the floor. I watched in awe.

Then he kicked off his old boots, and socks before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down to the floor taking his boxers with him.

I wanted to scream with the anticipation I felt. I wanted to hide my eye's behind my hands. I wanted to openly chew on my lips but all I could do was stand there, with flushed cheeks and dripping wet hair gazing at him. Watching as he confidently stripped before me, exposing his perfect naked body to me. All the while my heart thumped in my ears, my stomach danced around and the ache between my legs burned and pooled with wet want.

"Your turn…." he told me as he watched with expectancy, thirst in his tone.

My breathing was now laboured. As I struggle to remain calm.

My fingers trembled just a little but with excitement as I reached for my towel, pulling the material I closed my eye's as I let it fall to the bedroom floor.

We were both naked now. Jacob was standing right in front of me, he could see my body clearly and easily. But I couldn't look at him. Fear was stopping me.

"Open your eye's Evan." he ordered gently, his voice sounding strained.

I had to be brave. I had to be the woman I wanted to be.

Slowly I opened them. Jacob's eye's were locked with mine and they looked full of love. I expected them to look wild but I only saw pure affection. I felt my nerves subside just a little. He let me see him as he slowly drifted his eye's over the curves of my bare body. I bit my lip again, under his intent scrutiny.

Deciding to do the same my eye's wandered also and I stopped breathing when they fell on his large ….._oh my god_….very large erection that strained painfully in front of me. _Every inch of him really was perfect_.

Something shifted inside of me. I just stared at his blatant want for me and began having the most dirty, salacious thoughts about his magnificent body and what I wanted him to do to me.

_Mine_…I possessively thought. Mine! My internal voice greedy and determined. Nobody was ever allowed to touch him but me and no one ever would.

I met his eye's again. This time neither of us said a word.

He stepped forward suddenly and I didn't even falter at his quick movement, I stared into his thick muscled chest before me and felt his erection rubbing against my hip. I glanced down when he wrapped one hand around my waist, gripping it tightly. Hot and burning skin as always. The other hand then rested on the front of my thigh.

Still watching him, he let his calloused fingers dance lightly over my damp skin, upwards and inwards as he got higher, along my inner thigh.

I felt his head lean in and his hot breath against the top of my head.

"Your skin is still wet….but are you wet ………..here?" he whispered huskily.

Abruptly bringing his fingers between my legs, he rubbed against the soaking flesh that was showing my evident want. My hand snapped up and gripped his upper arm for support as I let out a shameful moan at the sudden contact and my whole body shuddered and my legs nearly gave way below me.

He rubbed his fingers back and forth over my clit and my pelvis buckled. Understanding now why he gripped onto my waist with his hand.

"Jaaaaaaacob" I groaned my voice shaking.

He slipped on of his large fingers inside of me and I buckled again. This time my head fell forward into him.

"You feel so good," he said breathlessly.

This was the most erotic thing he'd done to me so far and we'd barely done anything yet. Everything just felt so much more intense than it had ever done before.

I gasped into his chest.

"You sound so good.." he murmured, amused at the little sounds escaping my throat.

I wanted to hear him make those sounds too. I wanted to touch him also.

I managed to release my hold of his arm but still resting my forehead against his strong body I stared down at his erection as I let my hand wrap around it, stroking it slowly.

Jake hissed through his teeth at the contact. Letting out a low "Mmmmmmmmmmmm".

I was going to die right now. It was all too much. The things we were doing were so fervid.

A few more strokes and Jake pushed another finger inside of me before pumping them in and out, matching my rhythm. My breaths were short and sharp. Both us making weak little noises.

My legs were getting weaker and weaker. I needed more support, I brought my free hand up and grabbed his other arm.

My strokes became faster as did Jakes, he was pressing his thumb into my clit as he did so. I was frightened I would bite through the skin of my lips and make them bleed so I pressed my mouth into Jakes chest and kissed and licked the smooth skin there.

Jake groaned loudly, his fingers dug into my waist and I knew he'd leave a bruise. I wanted to cum, I knew he was going to make me cum. Jake's hips were thrusting forward into my hand, he needed his release too. I was continuously moaning now. I couldn't stop. I began to nip and bite at his chest for relief but it gave me none. My heart was racing as I felt my insides coil up and tighten. Just as my inner walls clamped down around Jakes fingers he ground out my name in a loud grunt and I felt the hot semen shoot out over my skin. Despite my orgasm I continued to stroke him until he was done.

Our breathless panting was all I could hear. Jake pulled his fingers out of my and brought his arm around my shoulders hugging me to him.

We held each other, for a while until both us managed to calm down.

Jake released his grip on my waist and cupped his hand under my chin tilting it upwards.

His chocolate brown eye's were hooded and contented. He brought his lips to mine and we kissed each other tenderly. This time he deepened the kiss and I sighed into his mouth. After a few moments we pulled apart again.

"That……that was……"

"I know….." he said, in agreement.

"Are you still hungry….?" he smiled.

I shook my head at him.

"Not for pizza…" I whispered. Jacob grinned wickedly in response.

***************************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

A little R&R for Jacob and Evan….lol. As promised there's your update. Which I'm impressed I managed to finish because I had the worst hangover today…..lol Now I'm going to bed because I have work very early tomorrow (ugh yuck). I hate Mondays!

Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for your reviews. Keep them coming folks or Edward and Bella will never sleep with each other again….mwha ha ha ha! Good old blackmail.

Until the next chapter.

Pixie


	48. Breakfast at the Cullen's

**CHAPTER 48 - BREAKFAST AT THE CULLEN'S**

**Bella's POV**

I felt the mattress move faintly next to me, I turned in bed, the sheets twisting around my body. The first thing I realised was that Edward didn't have his arms wrapped tightly around me this morning…._or was it still the middle of the night_?

I stretched a little, my eye's remained closed. I was soooooo tired. My daring little move on Edward last night, when he let me lead for once had some severe repercussions.

Exhaustingly intense, thoroughly bad…..tangled legs, writhing all over the bed kind of repercussions. I guess he needed to get it out of his system. If this was to be a pattern when he allowed me the chance to be bold then I would have to try and squeeze in some extra hours sleep beforehand.

The bed shifted again next to me. _Why wasn't he holding me_?

"Edward…" I mumbled still half asleep, incapable of opening my eyes.

I heard a dementedly cheeky dirty giggle right next to me.

Instantly my eye's flew open.

One glance was all it took. I groaned lowly.

"_Alice…………" _I moaned.

Three things I knew, my fiancé was missing, it was definitely morning and Alice my soon to be Vampire sister in law was kneeling in my bed, leaning over me with a massive grin on her porcelain white face. She may have looked sweetly cute but she wasn't. Alice was evil.

I threw my face into the pillow and moaned again before turning back to look at her as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Alice……..what are you doing in my bed?" I asked her perplexed.

"Is that some kind of _welcome back_? Really I would have expected better from you……didn't you miss me Bella?" she asked with mock hurt, her high ringing voice hurting my ears.

"Miss you Alice?……..believe me it would be impossible not to _miss you_!"

She tittered mischievously again before sighing.

"Where's my fiancé?" I asked her.

"Oh…Edwards went for a little walk in the woods, apparently he'd built up quite an appetite" she raised her eyebrows at me.

I felt my cheeks flush.

"It was my job to inform you of his absence when you awoke…and that is why I am here; to answer your previous question." _she duly informed_.

"When I awoke?…but _you're_ the reason I am awake!" I grumbled.

"You were going to wake up in a five minutes anyway, _I got impatient_." she shrugged.

"Besides……" her tone changed as she tilted her head at me. "We are gone for a couple of days and you manage to get caught up in even more drama, like I knew you would. _Soooo _when exactly is Evan coming over?" she asked excitedly, her eyes flashing wide as she mentioned my sisters name.

I sat up, wrapping the sheets around me.

Evan. I'd momentarily forgotten about that entire predicament.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, noticing my expression change. "Evan knows everything, this is what we all wanted. Why aren't you happy? _I'm happy_, now I can _really _get to know her" she grinned.

"She's not a new doll for you to dress up Alice so don't get ahead of yourself." she visibly frowned with disappointment "Besides, she may know but it doesn't mean she's completely comfortable with the whole thing. And you should realise. Where Evan goes, Jacob follows." I reminded her.

"Ugh, I forgot about the wolf. The house is going to stink." she complained.

"But that is not what worries me…, we have a situation Alice" remembering Charlie's case. "_The reason your back so soon?_" I emphasised.

"Really Bella. I don't think it's anything to worry about. I have seen nothing. No vampires. So I currently can assure you that whatever is going on a couple of towns away is of no threat to any of us." she sounded confident and I admit, it did ease my paranoia slightly.

"Your still going to keep tabs on this though?" I asked her.

She pulled a face. "Of course Bella. As if Edward would let this go" I could imagine him giving her strict instructions on the entire situation. "Any threat is something not to be taken lightly, why else would we have returned?"

"What time is it…?" I mused.

"Time to get up and dressed Bella Swan because I want your sister over here. This is going to be so much fun." she beamed, as her eye's looked dreamily off to the side. Her wicked little mind thinking up all kinds of scenarios.

"Really? And what does the rest of the family think?" I asked sarcastically snapping her out of scheming thoughts.

She rolled her eye's.

"Well. Everyone thinks its good that she knows. No more complications…at least that's the plan. Though, Carlisle wasn't too pleased when he heard about the little car chase. You know your sister should really not drive. Evan behind a wheel is not …….beneficial to anyone."

I scoffed in response.

"I think Evan's driving days are over….for now." I agreed.

Then I thought of something suddenly and my forehead tightened.

"What?" Alice snapped curiously, not missing a thing.

"Edward and Evan….will they be okay? I mean. Now the truth is out. Will there be anymore tension Alice…what do you see?" I asked cautiously.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh" she said knowingly. "_That_! Well, actually I have been curious about that myself. I've tried to see things but its not very clear. It doesn't help that I've not been able to spend quality time with your sister and the Wolf surgically attached to her doesn't help either. But leave it with me." she smiled.

"And one more thing Alice?" I added.

"Yes?" she asked excitedly.

"Will you leave so I can go get showered and dressed." I laughed.

She eyed me up and down, as I sat in bed still wrapped up in the sheets that smelt of Edward. Then she bit her lip and grinned.

"Of course Bella….I think you need a shower. It smells…" she stifled a giggle, "dirty in here".

A second later she hoped off the bed and I heard the door shut behind her.

"That cheeky little…..hmmmm" I sighed.

*******************************************************

As I descended the stairs, I could hear a very loud Emmett having a playful argument with Alice somewhere nearby. Just as I reached the bottom step I came to an abrupt halt when I found myself faced with Jasper who had suddenly appeared from no where. He smiled kindly at me, some of his wavy blonde hair fell in front of his topaz eyes.

"How are you Bella?" he asked, his distinctive Southern drawl curled around the words.

I noticed how he studied me carefully, Jasper had a habit of always trying to assess me and to ensure that everything was fine. He meant well but part of me felt sorry for Jasper, always trying to take responsibility for others feelings. It didn't seem fair. Who took responsibility for his?

"I'm good. Glad to see you all home actually." I added genuinely.

"I believe we are to have a visitor today?" he enquired politely as he referred to Evan.

"Yes, Charlie is going to call so Evan has to be here for it." I told him.

"Edward explained." he said knowingly.

"Jacob will probably be coming too, he is reluctant to leave her." I warned him. "But it shouldn't be for long. She's only here for Charlie and then I assume she will be going back to La Push with Jake."

Jasper nodded.

"Don't worry Bella. I will ensure she is comfortable while she is here. All everyone needs is some time and the whole situation will be easier." he promised.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

"My pleasure…but if you will excuse me, I believe I have fight to break up" he grinned with amusement as he turned his head towards the noise coming from Alice and Emmett.

He nodded his head once more before quickly walking away.

Jasper was always such the gentleman.

I carried on my path after Jasper's pleasant interruption and headed for the kitchen. When I entered I could smell food and my stomach growled, immediately I noticed that Esme was cooking.

"Hello Bella" she greeted me warmly without even turning.

Carlisle was by her side but he faced me, he smiled his welcome.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked surprised.

"Esme is making breakfast for you and your visitors" Carlisle explained.

I could smell bacon, sausages, egg and my stomach grumbled again.

"Smells good. But, Evan and Jacob, I've still to call them and…."

"I have already done it…." my body froze and his cool lips brushed my ear making me shudder in response.

I turned quickly to see my perfect beautiful Edward smiling crookedly at me, how long had he been silently behind me. Probably less than a second.

His eye's were light caramel, fresh from a feed. His marble white skin, seemed to be brighter than normal and his lips were so red I was sure they were still stained from his last kill.

Temporarily at a loss for words, I found myself transfixed by his possessive eyes.

"Did you have satisfying sleep Bella…?" he said my name slowly, thick with intention, his voice so delicious that my heart beat had already picked up its pace.

"Did you have a satisfying walk Edward?" I mimicked, deciding to play with him.

He lowered his eyes briefly as he smiled back amused. He seemed in a good mood this morning despite the fact that Evan and Jacob would be here soon.

He brought cool fingers up and caressed under my chin delicately and quickly.

"Yes…" he whispered and then he clasped my hand in his giving it a playful squeeze before turning me back around with him and reminding me of the fact we were not alone.

Carlisle watched on curiously at our little exchange and I felt my cheeks flush pink. He smirked knowingly and turned to Esme, assisting her with the cooking and sparing me further embarrassment.

I glanced up at Edward and gave him a scolding look, but he laughed softly in response. Lowering his lips quickly, he leaned in and kissed my pink cheek.

"I love that color on you…" he whispered before standing tall again.

It had been quite a long time since I'd seen Edward this relaxed and teasing , was everything _really_ alright? Was it Alice's news that there was no threat visible or was it the fact that Evan might be for once…under control? I was confused but relieved none the less.

"You called them?" I asked, deciding to move on.

"Yes" bringing a finger up he began curling it around a length of my hair before gently tugging it. "I called them a little while ago, when you were in the shower. They should be here imminently." he confirmed.

"Jacobs coming too?"

"Of course." as he seemed transfixed with my hair, almost hypnotised.

"Was it Jacob you spoke to? What did he say?" my voice impatient as I fired questions at him.

He stopped what he was doing and found my eyes, focusing intently.

"Jacob sounded….more at ease. I assume it is because of Evan. She must have calmed. That and the fact Jacob and your sister have been spending quality time bonding I assume".

I felt my face frown in reaction to his words.

"I think I know what you mean…" I muttered. Not wanting to hear anymore. It didn't take a genius to understand what Edward was insinuating.

Edward seemed amused at my reaction but said nothing more. Letting it go.

His head snapped up quickly, immediately alert. Then the next sudden movement was Alice who abruptly flew into the kitchen, a gust of wind followed in her path.

"They are coming….!" she squealed with excitement.

I looked at her completely and utterly bewildered by her animated and almost hysterical delight.

I flashed my gaze up to Edward who nodded in confirmation.

"They are approaching in his car." he said quietly.

We all made our way into the entrance hall. Jasper was already patiently waiting, Emmett was standing by the stairs frowning. For a moment I worried that it was because of Evan but then I heard Rosalie click past in her impossibly high designer heels. Her face taut and upset.

"Are we all ready then?" asked Carlisle.

Alice skipped to Jaspers side, excitedly reaching out to grasp his hand. He grinned at her, feeling her mood emanate towards him, soaking it in.

"I am not doing this!" Rosalie snapped.

I glanced over at her. Emmett was trying to rub her shoulder reassuringly but she shrugged him away, obviously very disgruntled.

"Come Rosalie, we have to move forward. Everyone is trying here and so should you." Carlisle tried to reason.

She shook her head at him and almost sneered when her eyes fell on me.

"I am not going to stand here and welcome that dog into my home, not after the last time he was here" she almost spat her words out.

For someone so beautiful Rosalie had an ugly temper.

Remembering the last encounter that Jacob and her shared, I could understand her resentment. She was very unforgiving and had a passionate dislike for this particular Wolf above all others.

"Don't glare at Bella" Edward growled at her. "And start acting like a member of this family" he hissed through his teeth.

My eye's widened at Edwards sudden dominance towards his sister.

"Please, lets all be calm. If Rosalie does not feel comfortable with this today then we should not force it on her." Esme attempted to defuse the situation.

"Come on babe, its no big deal." Emmett encouraged her, trying to change her mind.

She huffed dramatically.

"I will be in my room." she ground out and disappeared up the stairs without a backward glance.

My mouth hung open.

Emmett gave me a sheepish smile in response and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry Bella, you know how she is…." he smiled, before following up the stairs behind her.

I glanced over at Edward, shocked by the unexpectedly bitter interchange that had just taken place between his family.

His jaw was tight, obviously furious with Rosalie, still glaring at the stairs. He had been so relaxed before and she'd ruined it for us all.

"Let us welcome Evan shall we and make her feel like she is safe amongst us…" Jaspers soothing voice cut in, and I felt abruptly at ease. He was trying hard to relieve the tension.

I reached for Edwards hand and gave it a squeeze, his icy fingers linked with mine in response. His jaw now relaxed and as he stared at the door.

Alice was nearly jumping up and down on the spot.

We heard the car pull up outside and seconds later the door knocked loudly. And I knew immediately that it was Jacob's forceful hand that was hitting it from the other side, perhaps a little too hard.

"Let me.." Carlisle announced as he made his way over to the entrance to open the door.

The second he did so the first thing I saw was Jacob's massive form taking up the whole door frame. He stared down at Carlisle but did not look upset, just very stoic like he was trying particularly hard to be careful and behave in a more appropriate manner. Which was a massive improvement from before.

I strained my neck to try and look behind him because there seemed to be no sign of Evan at all.

"Thank you for coming Jacob…" Carlisle greeted kindly. "Esme has made breakfast for you and Evan, you must be hungry and I am sure neither you have had a chance to eat." he added.

I didn't miss the strange look flit across Jacob's features when he heard that.

"We didn't expect _everyon_e to be back." he announced guardedly, and I was relieved that there was no malice in his tone.

Where was Evan?

Jacob nodded towards Edward.

"You forgot to mention that little fact when you called me.." Jacob's voice slightly berating.

"It will only be the four of us in the kitchen, my family is just being polite and welcoming you both into our home." Edward said meticulously.

Jacob let his dark brown eye's gaze around the hall slowly as he analysed the scene before him. When he seemed satisfied, he stepped forward into the house pulling Evan in with him. She clung to his large hand, previously hidden by his large muscled frame. Obviously hiding behind him as he protectively scoped the room before allowing her to cross the threshold.

He squeezed her hand.

Evan glanced up, her eye's wide and a little frightened, as she peeked through her dark red hair at us all.

I heard Carlisle close the door before moving forward again.

"It's good to see you again Evan and this time on more open circumstances. We want you to know that you are family like Bella is family and we hope that you can be comfortable and at ease amongst us." his words were warm and friendly.

Jake rolled his eye's at Carlisle but remained silent.

Evan, smiled meekly. Still very shy.

"Are you alright…..with everything.?" Carlisle asked more gently.

Her face seemed to soften a little at his words. And she nodded.

"I'm fine." although her voice was very quiet I could hear that she meant what she said.

I sighed slightly with relief.

I looked over at Alice, and even though her face was still full of excitement of the fact that Evan was here again, she was chewing on her lips and twitching her nose. And I realised that she didn't particularly appreciate the aroma of Jacob Black.

"Well we will leave you to it…" Carlisle informed as he wrapped his arm around Esme and walked towards another part of the house.

I glanced at Alice.

Her eye's wide. She looked torn. Part of her wanting to approach Evan the other part hanging back because of immense bodyguard that was Jacob.

Jake noticed, giving her a questioning look. Almost daring her to take a step.

Jasper whispered something into Alice's ear and she frowned, blatant disappointment tore her features. He was telling her 'another time' or at least that's what I assumed. It was a shame really, Alice more than anyone wanted get close to Evan, wanted to play with her in Alice's own little way. That probably involved shopping and makeovers just to begin.

She seemed to succumb to Jaspers wishes and had given up for now. But just before she was lead away also, her little voice burst into life.

"Soooooooooooo glad you're here Evan" she almost squealed.

Evan visibly jumped at her sudden outburst. Jacob raised an eyebrow at Alice, he obviously just thought the hyperactive pixie was insane.

"We will catch up soon." she grinned at her, flashing her white teeth at my sister.

Evan stared at her blankly and then gave her a timid smile. Yeah, she looked pretty freaked out.

Jasper began leading her away but Alice couldn't resist calling over her shoulder… "As soon as humanly possible Evan, and we can spend some quality time together……" she was cut off by Jasper closing a door behind them as the disappeared into another room.

And then it was just the four of us. Jacob and Evan. Edward and I. Standing, facing each other.

"Shall we…?" Edward gestured towards the kitchen politely, his voice smooth and controlled.

**********************************************

Three of us sat eating at the delicious spread Esme and Carlisle had cooked up. Jake never one to be shy about food no matter where he was wasted no time in getting stuck in. I ate slowly, I was too transfixed with Evan because she just sat picking at her breakfast with a fork, nibbling on a bit here and there. Too conscious of Edward sitting across from her.

Jake noticed too, when he saw her plate no where near empty.

"Eat something…" he encouraged her, his voice gentle with clear affection for her.

She nodded at him but her gaze fell on Edward again, their eye's locked briefly before Edward excused himself from the table and wandered over to one of the large windows to stare outside. He knew she was uncomfortable with him watching and I wondered if she'd told him that in her mind.

"When is Charlie calling?" Jacob interrupted. "We have stuff to do, we need to get back to La Push…"

"Not long now" Edward answered, though he hadn't moved from his spot by the window.

"Are you feeling better Evan? Yesterday was a lot to take in?" I was so desperate to grill her, and see if she was okay. But it was difficult. This little foursome was kind of awkward. Everyone trying so hard to be careful.

"I know, it's still hard to take it in but…..I'm getting more used to it." her eye's wandered back to Edward at the window.

"She's fine, she just feels uncomfortable here." Jacob cut in.

"You know that no one will ever harm you here.." I leaned over the table towards her almost whispering which was kind of stupid because both Edward and Jacob had no problems with their hearing.

"I know…." another quick glance at Edward. "Jake told me they don't eat people" she was barely audible now.

It was my turn to glance at Edward, his back was to us now but I could tell from the angle of his jaw that he was amused by her comment and probably grinning.

I reached out and patted her hand that rested on the table. She gave me a strange look, like she wanted to talk to me but couldn't because of the company we kept.

"We will get together later okay? I could drive by La Push, we could have a little talk in private?" I suggested to her.

Jacob stopped chewing and studied us both. Edward turned his head slightly to focus on me.

Both equally didn't like the idea of either of us being out of their sight.

"I'd like that" she admitted quietly. Yeah, she really needed to talk to me. Finally an honest conversation between us, it would be long overdue.

Jake didn't look too happy about this idea but he said nothing.

The phone on the kitchen counter began ringing. Evan jumped startled, quick to be on edge.

It was Charlie. Jacob put his large hand on her back and gave her a little pat trying to bolster her.

Edward walked casually over to the phone, picking it up to answer.

"Hello" he greeted.

"Ah Charlie, we were expecting your call………..no the girls are good, everyone is well."

Good! _Well, now we are all good_. But yesterday it was very bad indeed.

Edward glanced at Evan, then he rose his hand ushering her to come towards him.

Her eye's went wide, I noticed a small gulp come from her throat but she silently rose from her seat and timidly approached him.

"Why certainly Charlie, of course……here she is now." Edward continued.

When Evan stood before him he gave her an encouraging smile, before handing the phone over.

The conversation between Evan and Charlie didn't last long. She assured him she was fine and she was quite comfortable at the Cullen's. She was a good little liar because we all knew she was absolutely not. She mentioned she would be spending some time at La Push with Jacob. And then it was over. Before she hung up though she awkwardly looked over at Edward who had remained close by her despite the fact she'd turned her back on everyone to talk to Charlie.

"He wants you?" she asked him quietly as she handed him the phone.

Edward nodded and took it from her, careful not to touch her. Then Evan made her quick escape and was seated next to Jacob a second later.

Back safely together they shared an intimate look between each other, Evan seeking comfort and assurance and Jake giving it to her eagerly through his dark brown eye's. He really did love her more than I could have ever imagined. They looked happy.

Edward hung up the phone after a hushed exchange between Charlie and approached the table.

"Charlie is still tied up with the investigation, and he appears to be no further forward. He should be returning in a couple of days if nothing else turns up" Edward explained.

"So there is no threat then?" Jake spoke up.

"I did not say there was no threat" Edward corrected carefully. "We should still remain vigilant, but I am confident that Evan should be safe within your care at La Push" he added.

Jake scoffed.

"_Like it is your decision_" he said sarcastically. "What makes you think your little Cullen Coven can do that my whole Pack can not? _Vampires……" _he glanced at Evan. "Massive egos…." he muttered at her and rolled his eyes.

Edward's jaw stiffened.

"In a dangerous situation Jacob, the best thing to do would be to have the girls remain together. That is all I am saying" Edward was beginning to sound tense.

"Yeah well, if that were the case they would be better off in La Push then wouldn't they? _That's all I'm saying…."_

Jake retorted.

Oh here we go. They just can't help themselves.

I looked over at Evan, who seemed transfixed with them both arguing.

"There is no need to get childish over this Jake, I did not say Evan could not go with you to La Push I only stated…." Edward began again.

"_Childish_…?" Jake cut in.

Perhaps that was an inappropriate word to use on Jake but Edward was 104 years old.

"You bloodsuckers just can't help yourself….your so damn arrogant aren't you?" His voice was getting more irate with every word.

"**Can you both just stop please**!" Evan snapped.

And they did. Immediately. Both Edward and Jake suddenly whipped their heads around to Evan who'd been practically a mute since entering the Cullen House.

"There's been enough of this since I came here, I don't want anyone to fight anymore, I don't want this." her voice was much quieter now and she looked down.

"No one is fighting Evan." Edward said, his voice smooth and kind.

She peeked up at him.

"We're not fighting Red…" Jake agreed and wrapped his large arm around her shoulder hugging her to him. "Just having a delicate conversation subject wise….._aren't we Edward_?" Jake was pissed but trying to hide it.

"Yes." he said to Jake as they shared the same look, I figured it was polite resentment of each other.

"Look now that this is all done, can I take Evan home now? Would that be okay with you _Edward_?" Jacob was sure to ask, still sounding polite but the way he said 'Edward' suggested something else.

"Of course, all I ask is that you keep in touch." he replied.

Jake and Evan rose, and I followed.

"I will come and see you later on today….." I glanced at Edward, his jaw stiffened. He didn't like the idea of me in La Push where he couldn't follow. "Edward and I will figure something out" I added.

He still didn't look happy and looked away.

We walked them out.

Just before we got to the front door Jacob turned back to Edward.

"Oh thank Esme for the breakfast. Too bad she's into blood because she's a good cook" his voice boomed.

Edwards lips tightened at his off hand compliment.

"I will inform her. Thank you Jacob."

"I'll see you later then?" Evan asked hopefully to me.

I nodded and smiled back at her before giving her a quick hug. She didn't tense up like she normally did. She really seemed to have changed towards me.

"Th…thank you for having us…." she stuttered towards Edward.

He just smiled at her.

Okay they were not going to be friends over night but this was a great start as far as I was concerned.

"Guess we will be off then……" Jake grabbed Evan's hand leading her out. But just as he was about to leave he paused and turned his head back.

"I'm really gutted Blondie wasn't here….. " Jake's voice was booming. "She's a laugh and a half. Do tell her I was asking for her, I do miss my favourite little Ice Queen." he laughed loudly.

There was a hiss from upstairs.

Jake grinned back at me, flashing his white teeth and his eye's twinkling in amusement.

And then he left with Evan in tow, pleased with himself, and chuckling.

******************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thanks for your reviews…. Did I mention how much a love them…they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…lol As long as your not mean. ;-)

Keep reviewing guys. And again…..if you don't then I hold the man candy to ransom and both Edward and Jake will not be losing their clothes any time soon. Okay, I know I'm evil but hey. LOL

I'll update as soon as I can. I feel some smut a coming…lol

Pixie


	49. In the Company of the Wolf

**CHAPTER 49 - IN THE COMPANY OF THE WOLF**

**Evan's POV**

I'd been awake for a while now, I guessed it was still very early as it didn't look exceptionally light outside. Jacob lay behind me in the bed, my back pressed tightly against his scorching chest. A large arm wrapped possessively around me, keeping me close. His slow heavy unconscious breaths warmed the skin on the back of my neck in a steady rhythm that would have almost lulled me back to sleep. But I could not sleep. I didn't want to.

Last night we kissed and touched each other intimately for what seemed like hours, torturously exploring each others bodies but never actually going any further. It was as if Jake was purposefully holding himself back I wasn't sure exactly why, well maybe I was. He was trying to take things slow, perhaps after everything that happened yesterday he didn't think there was any need to rush things now between us. We'd _finally _imprinted. Part of me respected him for that, it must have taken a lot of will power because I knew he wanted more. He loved me and wanted me but cared more about what he felt was right for me, the right thing to do.

But then there was the part of me wished he wouldn't have been so selfless and had selfishly _had his way with me_. How could I not have wanted that? You didn't need to look twice at that body to decide whether you wanted his heat sprawled all over your naked flesh.

Ugh, I could feel my heart beat already beginning to pulse through my veins dangerously fast at the mere thought of it. I took a long slow breath through my lips, and it eased a little.

I was frustrated. In some kind of limbo of wanting to have sex again with my incredibly beautiful teenage werewolf boyfriend with his man sized, unbelievably hot body.

I rolled my eye's. How insane did that just sound in my head. I have a Teenage Werewolf Boyfriend! It sounded like some teenybopper movie. But this was far from fiction and I knew it, because I was living it. I could feel the dead weight of his scorching body on mine making it all too real for me.

My mind was wandering towards the gutter again. Thinking very lewd things a recent virgin should not be processing through her thoughts so easily. It was like a hunger. I hungered for Jake and everything else he had to offer that was hidden under the sheets of my bed.

A wicked thought crossed my mind.

I listened carefully. He was still out for the count. No where near awake. Jake was a sound deep sleeper.

Turning my body awkwardly under the weight of Jake's very large arm I managed to get all the way around so I was now facing my russet colored god. I sighed when I saw his sleeping face, inches from mine. He looked utterly perfect in that moment. His lips were so soft and full. His skin did not have one imperfection. His thick long black lashes, would have had any female jealous within a fifty mile radius. His shiny black hair fell in chunks over his eyes.

I took all my will power not to lean over and wake him right up by shoving my impatient tongue down his throat.

As I'd turned, Jake's arm had conveniently wrapped itself around my middle. The sheets of my bed stopped around both our waists. I unfortunately could not see what I'd wanted to see.

Curiosity got the better of me. Wondering if what I'd heard was true, did men get morning glory every day? Did Jacob have it right now? I couldn't tell right this second, as every part of him below the sheet felt pretty solid to me.

I could not resist, I had to know. If I was really being honest with myself I just wanted to look at it. Because no matter how many times I'd seen it already, which hadn't really been too often. The shock of the size of it still had an impact so to speak.

Well it was _mine_….I internally argued with myself. We did belong to each other now. I could look at it while he was sleeping and completely unaware of the fact. There was nothing lewd about that?

Who was I trying to convince here.

I huffed aloud. Frustrated with my overactive brain.

I reached down between us and lifted the sheet up enough to give me full view of what I desperately wanted to see.

Grinning, I bit my lip shamefully when I got an eyeful of _very_ 'morning glory' Jacob Black. I guess it _was_ true then. My eye's grew wider as I had the time to examine him carefully, no embarrassment as he was blissfully unaware of what exactly I was doing in this moment. I also abruptly felt wet and hot between my own thighs just by looking at it. My body already anticipating what it desired.

His skin was so smooth, he was very large and very thick. Girth and length. He had no problems with either. My grin grew wider, perhaps a little smug. Jacob was absolutely inch perfect. And he was all mine. _All _of him was mine.

I was just pondering that thought arrogantly and proudly when my boldness came to an unexpected halt.

"See something you like?" he sighed, amusement in his tone.

I dropped the sheet instantly.

Oh no. Oh god. NO! Caught leering at my boyfriends erection, like some horny 13 year old boy sneaking a peek through an lingerie catalogue.

I couldn't think of a witty response. Instead I buried my face in his chest to hide my flaming cheeks.

I felt him chuckle beneath me. Well, I was glad at least he found it amusing.

"Don't be shy Evan." he teased.

"I thought you were asleep…" I mumbled into his hot skin.

"Do I need to be asleep for you to look at me?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

I dared a glance up into his face and was surprised to see sincerity there.

His warm brown eye's almost penetrated mine as he awaited my answer.

"No.." I whispered.

"Really?" he asked again.

I broke from his eyes to rest my face on his chest again.

"I just wanted to see if you….." I paused. I could not believe I was saying this out loud.

"See what?" he pushed again.

"You know…." I mumbled. "To see if you were….." Oh god why could I not just say the damn words.

"Hard" he finished for me.

Okay now my flaming cheeks were an inferno.

"Hey…." he lifted my chin up to make me look into his eyes again. "You can look at me and touch me any way you want to, whenever you want to." His voice deepened as he spoke the last part, unable to hide the desire in it.

My stomach flipped in response.

I paused a moment caught in his chocolate eyes. Inside my head I was trying to calm myself so I could continue talking coherently.

"Okay" I said innocently, surprising myself because I'd managed not to let my voice break excitedly.

"Under one condition" he continued ominously.

"What condition?" sounding cautious, when I noticed his gaze darken, chocolate eye's turning black.

"You allow me to do the same with you Evan" he smiled, but it was a sinful smile.

"I would say that was fair…" I responded, my voice a little breathy.

We stared at each other for a long moment. Jake looked so content. Almost peaceful, like he didn't have a worry in the world. After all the drama it was nice to see. I knew that for a fact, because I caused a majority of the drama.

"I like waking up with you…." he eventually said. "It's becoming a habit" he mused, raising an eyebrow at me as he grinned. "One I'll find difficult to break" adding lowly.

I managed to pull myself further up his body and rested my chin on his chest as I concentrated on his eyes, painfully aware that his erection was straining under the sheets but desperately attempted to ignore it for a moment.

"Unfortunately we can't, I don't think Charlie would be too comfortable with that idea." I laughed.

Jake sighed deeply.

"Charlie…" he groaned. "Can you imagine his face if he walked in and saw me in bed with you"

"Lets not even go there." I warned.

"Would never happen though" he grinned.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'd hear him long before he got anywhere near the house let alone your bedroom door…." he laughed.

I attempted to pinch at his solid chest for teasing me but there was no loose skin to grab a hold of, just pure muscle.

Jake suddenly flipped me in retaliation and had me pinned to the bed below him. I gasped at his strength and speed, moving me so effortlessly.

My eye's grew wide when I felt his very large, very hard erection against my naked skin.

Somehow Jake managed to rest most of his massive body weight on to his arms, managing not to crush me. He lowered his lips and his hot breath came to my ear making my whole body tingle.

"Now that I have you where I want you……" he warned.

I bit my lip before I was unable to suppress a grin.

"Is that supposed to be a threat" I teased, my stomach suddenly began twisting nervously and excitedly.

"Oh….is that cheek I hear?" he chuckled. "You've been around me too much Evan, it's rubbing off on you" his voice was full of amusement.

"Never too much……" I sighed.

He lifted his head to gaze down at me.

"Tell me what you want Evan" his voice suddenly strained.

Jake's eye's were like dark liquid pools, it was like I could almost see right inside of him and it made my insides melt. I could see his love for me and his need.

"I need you inside me" I managed to breath out, all volume gone.

He closed his eye's slowly before focusing on me again.

"I want that so much…." his words rumbled from deep within his throat, almost coming out like a groan.

Then I noticed his brow tense as he frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I…." his forehead tensed more. "I didn't think…..I should have…." he glanced over to his crumpled jeans on the floor next to my bed.

I was trying to figure out what he was stumbling to say when it hit me.

He hadn't brought anything, he'd been planning on using a condom the next time we were supposed to sleep together.

So he was responsible then or at least wanted to be.

"You didn't bring a ….." I began but didn't have to finish the sentence. Jake was quick to answer.

"No….after the beach I realised we should have and I didn't want to put you in a position like that again. And now I have." he glanced down at me sheepishly.

"It's alright Jake.." I tried to reassure him.

"No.." he shook his head. "Its not" he whispered.

"We can" I tried again.

"Evan…if I get you…..if Charlie found out we…..if ……" he was stuttering and I was beginning to find it rather amusing. "We can do other things but we can't, ….I can't make love to you right now, no matter how much I want to" he groaned painfully.

"I'm on the pill!" I blurted out. Putting him out of his misery.

Jake's eye's went wide as he stared down at me in surprise.

"Been on it for other reasons, not because of boys….you're my first boyfriend" I added quickly, embarrassed.

"I didn't think that was reason, I was just hoping you'd done it for me, like you'd wanted this for a while….'us' I mean". It was now Jacobs turn to look embarrassed.

"_Oh I did_" I assured him, remembering.

"When?" he asked quickly, wanting me to tell him that I'd thought of us together, naked like this.

"I had dreams…"I mumbled shyly.

"When?" he pushed, his eye's were fascinated.

"The first night I spent at La Push with you and your friends…….I dreamt about you. I dreamt you did things to me".

I expected Jacob to look smug or pleased at my confession but he didn't his eye's widened in concentration.

"And did I say anything in the dream to you?" he asked curiously.

I paused, a little confused. "You told me that I belonged to you". I could still remember it vividly.

He sighed.

"I think we had the same dream Evan. I dreamt about you too that night…………though, I thought of 'us' frequently, before and after" he added darkly.

I smiled.

"So we really were meant for each other" I realised.

He didn't answer and lowered his lips to mine slowly, pressing them lightly at first before quickly losing what self control he had left and pushing down more forcefully, darting his tongue between my lips to deepen the kiss. It started off slow and gentle but quickly became more hurried and frenzied as adrenaline began kicking in.

He brought one of his large hot hands down my body as he slowly caressed my already flushed skin. Massaging my breast briefly, teasing my nipple between his fingers as he worked his way down further. Gripping my waist and squeezing before dragging his fingers across my tummy and creeping down and down until they reached between my thighs to stroke at the soaking tender flesh there. I was wet and swollen for him, desperate for more. I thrust my hips upwards into his burning hand as he palmed me. Making me audibly moan from the pleasure his touch brought. A large finger slipped between the folds too easily, before it was joined by another and he was soon pumping them in and out.

My head ground back into the pillow and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, biting my lip to stop the mewing noises escaping from my mouth. Jacob's hot lips found my exposed neck and he began to lick at the flesh there.

I was completely undone.

Suddenly I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"Open your eye's" he ordered gently.

They flashed open, instinctively obeying their master.

Jake's dark chocolate eye's burned into mine. Fascinated, he studied the expressions on my face that his actions brought. Watching every moan escape through my lips.

Just when I could feel the build up of my pending orgasm, he pulled his fingers from me, bringing this hand back up to hold both mine on either side of my head, pinning me beneath him. I whimpered in response. The ache between my legs was almost painful. He was torturing me.

I could feel Jacobs large knee between my legs, forcing them gently apart, allowing him space to settle between them.

"Tell me again….." he groaned. "Tell me what you want?"

"I want you inside me Jacob…..please!" I was desperate to feel him again, to feel that closeness, I wasn't even ashamed to beg if I had to

He groaned in response, a deep low grumble that vibrated from deep within his chest, it was almost animalistic. My insides contracted in response.

Adjusting himself I could feel that familiar large, thick erection pressing against my soaking folds pleading for him to push further.

I gasped in anticipation, I could already feel the film of sweat forming on my forehead, his heated body above me.

"I love you" he managed to whisper before burying himself inside of me.

I instinctively squeezed my eye's shut. Expecting that first on shot of pain like before but it never came. He'd broken any barriers the first time we were together. I had to remind myself I was no longer a virgin. I did feel that incredible feeling of being completely full, he was so big, I could feel my insides stretching to make room for him. It was a strange feeling, a pressure that took your breath away but not uncomfortable. Just overwhelming.

When he was fully inside and I was gasping for breath, he paused a moment. I opened my eyes and his dark piercing pools were penetrating me. The feeling inside of me was indescribable. The love was enough to make my heart explode. My lips fell open, attempting to verbalise what emotions were running through me but I couldn't even gasp a breath let alone form words.

His eye's tightened as if he could hear my thoughts and he brought his hungry lips to mine before beginning his rhythm. Thrusting in and out of me, waves of pleasure were racking through my entire body. His hot tongue was in my mouth, exploring every single part of it he could find with a desperation. I kissed him back ardently hard, feeling his full moist lips against mine. His perfect lips.

Then my senses felt like they were suddenly overwhelmed. I could hear every breath, every whimper, every moan escaping through his lips as they vibrated into my own mouth.

The steady rhythm of our hips matched, I arched up into him with every single thrust he pound into me. As the minutes passed by my moans became louder and louder to the point that he stopped kissing me so he could hear them more clearly. He wanted to listen. He rubbed his nose along mine and down my cheek while kissing and nipping at the skin along my jaw line.

"I love you, god Jacob. I love you" I was panting.

His thrusts became faster, deeper and harder. More minutes passed by. How could he last so long when he wanted me so badly. How could he do it? I wondered briefly as the pleasure vibrated through my body.

My hands which had been pulling at his hair dragged down, my nails scratching at the skin of his neck. I scraped them along his back trying to mark him, I wanted to leave a mark. He growled along my jaw line in response and I felt his lips dip below before his tongue dragged down my neck to my shoulder and he teeth dragged along my skin until he bit down hard.

That's when I felt the pull from my core, the orgasm coming, everything inside me started to tighten and I could feel myself clamping down around him. My eye's were closed again as moaned loudly.

Jacob groaned and whimpered, feeling me cum. And then he came too. He grunted loudly and desperately and as I heard him orgasm, I acknowledged the fact that the sounds he made were the most perfect sounds I ever heard.

Moments passed, as we gasped for breaths. His fingers found their way into my hair as he collapsed into the bed, pulling himself from me and wrapping his burning body around me.

I blew gasps of air through my lips, catching my breath and trying to calm my speeding heart at the same time.

"That was so much better than before…" I finally managed to whisper.

"I'm sorry…" he sounded guilty. "The first time is never good for a girl, I wish it hadn't been painful" he said quietly as his hot fingers trailed down the skin of my arm.

"Our first time was perfect Jacob, it felt wonderful. But this…..this was amazing." I gushed. Overwhelmed with emotions. "I never want to not be with you" I confessed. "How will I be able to be with you when Charlie comes home? How will we be able to be together? I need you". I'd become a rampant nymphomaniac in the space of 24 hours.

Jacob started laughing. At first it was a low deep chuckle but then it burst from his lungs and he laughed out full and loud.

"Oh Evan…" he sighed. "I love you" still laughing.

"What's so funny" I said my voice a little fragile. "I'm completely serious".

He brought his hot lips to my forehead.

"I know, and I believe you completely." he chuckled. "I feel the same way Evan. _Believe me_! I just didn't expect you to say it aloud. Don't worry love, we'll work something out. Nothing and no one is going to keep me away from you." he promised.

I sunk my head under his neck, content with his words. And feel quickly asleep.

*********************************************************************

I could feel Jacob's hot hand gripping my shoulder gently shaking me awake. My eye's fluttered open.

He was already up and dressed.

"Hey beautiful girl.." he grinned at me. My heart melted at his words.

I was met with the most gorgeous dark brown smiling eyes, and the most delicious russet colored face I'd ever seen.

"Hey beautiful man sized boy.." I mumbled back.

I could hear Jake chuckling to himself.

"Get up sleepy head, we have somewhere to be." he warned me.

Remembering, I knew I had to be at The Cullen's.

"Charlie is going to call at Bella's for you. I need to get you there okay?" he asked carefully.

"Okay…" I agreed. I was too loved up right now to care about The Cullen's.

He smiled and brought his hand to my face, tenderly he dragged his fingers along my cheek leaving a scorching trail before cupping it.

"There's something I need to tell you Evan" he said seriously.

I frowned, and leaned up towards him instinctively.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Edward called me last night about something I've not told you about." he said cautiously. I was very aware of the fact Edward had called because of my eves dropping.

"Ohh, okay. What's up?" I asked trying to sound non chalont.

"It's about why Charlie left town…I've been thinking about it and you need to know about this. Even if I don't want to do it." he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I just don't want you to worry about anything" he added.

"What would I be worrying about?" I asked, _now I was worrying._

"You see…..Charlie left because of an investigation about a couple of unexplained homicides."

Yeah, I knew that much. But why would that worry me.

"And…?"

"Well, they might not be unexplainable…in the sense that things aren't always what they seem…" he mumbled.

Things aren't always what they seem….?

Had this something to do with the fact there was Vampires and Werewolves wandering around the Olympic Peninsula?

"Elaborate…" was all I had to respond with.

"Edward is being cautious, thinks that it may be some rogue newborns…or something like that… doing the killings."

I suddenly sat up.

"What….back up a minute. _Rogue newborns_?"

"Newborn Vampires…they are not like the Cullen's Evan. They are dangerous. The are bloodthirsty and uncontrollable. Edward family are not normal when it comes to Vampires. They are the exception to the rule. Vampires are ruthless killers!"

"Vampires…you think Vampires killed people two towns away… and Edward thinks this and he's a Vampire!" my voice was becoming hysterically alarmed.

Jacob was shaking his head….unhappy with himself.

"I shouldn't have said….I knew I'd just upset you….you don't understand everything yet."

"NO!" I protested. I grasped at his face. "You did the right thing. Telling me the truth is the right thing. Don't worry about upsetting me. I need _to know _things Jake" I emphasized.

"Listen to me…no matter what or who this is. You will always be safe. You have 'ME', and entire pack of wolves and a coven of vampires ready to protect you. I will never let you come into any kind of danger….ever" he promised.

"I believe you Jacob." I said sincerely. "Please don't think you made a mistake by telling me this. You can tell me anything. As long as I have you I am happy and safe."

I leaned forward and kissed his hot lips gently, Jake sighed.

When I pulled back, his face looked more relieved and a lot less tense.

"Bella and Edward are waiting….I gotta get you over there." he said again.

"I'll be up and ready in 10 minutes." I assured him.

**********************************************************

The car pulled up in front of the house and my stomach lurched uncomfortably. Twisting over and over. This was not good. My nerves had not accustomed themselves so diligently to the company of Vampires as it had done to the company of Wolves. Vampires didn't come in the shape of massive russet colored gods, with warm kind hearts and a wicked sense of humour. They were intimidating, cold and beautiful. They were _not_ Jacob Black.

But I only had to worry about one. The others were away. It was only Edward Cullen behind the door of that unimaginably expensive house. Just Edward. I reminded myself.

Edward Cullen…my nemesis. Oh god this was going to be awkward.

We got out the car. I quickly ran around it to come to Jacobs side, he wrapped his large arm around my small body protectively, sensing my apprehension.

"It will be alright Evan." he assured me.

We approached the ominous front door to the house. As we walked up the steps Jake became suddenly rigid, his whole body tensing.

"What's wrong?" I gasped.

"Edward failed to tell me that the entire family had returned." he groaned.

My heart began to pound inside my chest. They were all there.

Carlisle, the impossibly kind Doctor, Esme his beautiful gentle wife, that mental pixie Alice, the handsome blond one Jasper, the intimidating large one Emmett and the icy blonde beauty with the devious eyes; Rosalie.

Oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Be calm Evan. You can do this, they are just Vampires that's all. No big deal, your boyfriend's a fucking Werewolf for Christ sake_. You can handle a few Vampires._

Then I remembered the small factor that I had my own personal hate campaign against their pride and joy; the bronze haired beautiful Edward Cullen. _Hmmmm, surely that didn't go down well._

I was fucked.

"It will be alright. The reason we are here in the first place is because they want us to be. They are trying to help us."

"Wasn't so long ago that you hated their guts Jake…" I whispered.

"Yeah, but things change." he muttered. "You're my number one priority and if they are trying to help you out then, I'm going to let the fact go that they are a bunch of blood sucking leaches…" he mumbled.

I bit my lip as our eyes met.

"We can do this." he egged me on.

*****************************************************

We were headed for La Push ………_finally._

'The meet and greet,' 'Breakfast' and 'Charlie phone call' were finally over.

The whole thing had practically drained me empty…..I almost wanted to laugh at the pun I'd formulated in my excessively over imaginative brain.

"You okay Red?" Jacob asked tenderly as he drove along the roads just outside the Reservation. He reached down and clasped his impossibly large hand in mine.

"I'm good Black." I assured him.

He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Were going to be okay you and me. Everything's going to be just fine" he mused. I could not miss the relief in his tone.

How long had he been harbouring these worries, having my contentment weighting heavily on his mind?

"It's a new beginning for us Jacob, ….for me." I said quietly as I thought about it.

"I know you've been through a lot the last few weeks, people will easily forget that. The fact that you lost your entire family and had to come to a strange place and be confronted with all these things. Things a normal person does not have to deal with. But despite it all. I'm glad beyond belief that you are here Evan." Jake sighed.

"So am I ….." I whispered. "_so am I…."_

*******************************************************************

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Okay, I know. Don't start. I'm bad, I'm beyond bad for taking so long to update but I have a legitimate excuse for my tardiness. My fucking PC…_sorry for the bad word_……….has another bloody virus. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I can not emphasize my **GRRRRRRRRRRRR** enough at it. Its extremely annoying. Anyhoo. I'm still working on the .. **"my computer is a piece of fucking crap that pisses me off**" fiasco. So I will update as soon as everything is sorted. it's a miracle I managed to update at all.

As for 'The Secret.' The story is pretty much planned out until the end in my head. I had that worked out from Chapter One, though I didn't expect it to take this many chapters to get there…LOL. But I want you to know that the ending…when it comes is what I panned from day one. Its not something I just threw in there. The story is not ending imminently, don't get me wrong, I'm trying to figure out in my head how to get all this crap written down…LOL. There's still a fare few chapters coming.

I already have an idea for my next Fanfic….. Oh you guys are going to love it. Its _all_ Bella & Edward…so all you Jake haters can take a big sigh of relief. And to all you Jake lovers…. " I personally love the big muscled god"…LOL. (wink wink). Anyway, think tortured Edward, just the way you love him but bad…. Bad beyond belief. That's all I'm giving away…LOL

Okay, the Pixie rant is over. Hope your all well in whatever life's your leading, where ever you all are. Its all good here in Scotland (land of all the rain…land of 4 seasons in one day). Everything is very green right now. Makes me think of Twilight.

Will update ASAP.

Please review…I love those little emails…give me some love for gods sake. It takes me fucking hours to write this thing! Xxx ;-)

**Pixie**

PS

Love you guys xoxo


	50. Making Peace

**CHAPTER 50 - MAKING PEACE**

**BELLA'S POV**

"I am not happy about this…." Edward groaned, emphasising each word he spoke.

"Yeah ….I know that" I shrugged.

His topaz eye's burned into mine, making my stomach twist on the spot. I tried to remain outwardly calm.

"Still doesn't change the fact that I need to have some alone time with Evan. And I need to go to La Push to do that." I gave him a meek smile. Perhaps, I could weaken him with my candidness.

His jaw stiffened almost painfully. Okay. That did not work and I inwardly groaned.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist possessively, his long marble white fingers curled around it. He said nothing, but silently shook his head with purpose.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead, decided on frowning.

"Don't make me feel guilty." I muttered.

"I am not doing that. I am just attempting to make you understand that I do not want you going to La Push, where I can not follow" his voice was clearly tense.

"Nothing bad is going to happen to me in La Push, _and you know that Edward Cullen_" I berated, trying to appear confidently adamant when I really just felt like agreeing with whatever he requested of me because he was my beautiful sculpted immortal god.

My thoughts were quickly becoming incoherent.

I broke eye contact from Edward in order to pull myself together. He had very influential eyes.

"I'm safe there. So safety should not be an issue. What is the real reason you don't want me to go?" I asked trying to take the focus off me and on to Edward.

He sighed quietly. I felt him give my wrist a gentle squeeze in order for me too bring my eye's back up to his. Though he refused to release his hold.

"The fact I am forbidden to set foot on that land Bella. Any barrier keeping us apart, even _that Treaty _is one too many. It makes me ….." he paused and then sighed again but did not continue.

He looked like he wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers but he resisted.

"Okay….okay." I almost whispered. Not wanting to make him feel this way.

He focused on me, eyes penetrating.

"But you know I have to do this." I told him again.

"Can it not wait until Charlie returns and you can do it when Evan is back under his care" he offered.

Meaning in Charlie's house, in my old bedroom where he could be close enough for his liking. I imagined how that might go, Edward hidden in the shadows below my old window listening to the conversation. Jacob would probably be there too. Both of them eves dropping, both standing guard.

I paused, considering it for a fraction of a second before changing my mind. Then the image of them hiding together outside, sizing each other up, glaring at each other as they waiting for us to finish. Waited to rejoin their _mates_.

I shook my head. No it had to be today and it had to be La Push. It would be less complicated.

"This talk has been delayed too long already. I need this. Evan needs it. Then we can go back to our own life's Edward."

He said nothing for the longest time. Just stared at me with his golden eyes. He told me it wasn't his intention to make me feel guilty, but he was succeeding immensely.

"Alright…" he eventually sighed.

I gasped quietly at my victory, letting out the breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in.

"I only ask one thing though?" his voice very controlled. I could tell he was extremely unhappy with conceding.

"Of course." I agreed in my desperation to please him and take away his unhappiness.

"I want to drive you to the border of the road where Jacob must pick you up and drive you on to La Push himself. The same when you are to return, I will wait for you at the border."

It was my turn to furrow my brow at Edward. He was being exceptionally cautious and it was making me suspicious.

"Has Alice seen something new?" I asked quickly.

I wondered if he'd decided to keep things from me again when he promised he wouldn't.

"Alice has seen nothing new." he assured. "But I cannot help being particularly careful until she can guarantee your safety. _I am being selfish I know _but it is my responsibility to keep you safe and Jacob's to keep Evan safe. I would just ……." he glanced down and released his hold on my wrist and gently slipped his long cool fingers into mine and held my hand. "I would feel better that is all".

Edward sounded almost vulnerable when he confessed his anxiety.

"You are not being selfish Edward. You always put others before yourself." disagreeing.

Edward sighed again.

"_I am _Bella. I have an eternity with you and I refuse to give you a few private moments with your own sister. I am selfish because my fear of anything happening to you, anyone coming between us is too much to bare."

Not thinking. I leaned forward abruptly, the overwhelming urge took over and I had to kiss him. Desperately I wanted to feel his cool soft mouth against mine. I reached up too quickly balancing on the tips of my toes, aiming for his beautiful blood red lips.

Edwards breath suddenly hitched in his throat, breath he didn't need. His body went instinctively rigid, not anticipating my actions. I was barely an inch from his mouth when he released his hand from mine too fast for my mind to process and both of his strong icy hands wrapped around my upper arms tightly, trapping me. My body jolted within his grip and I gasped. His hold on me was almost painful. Physically and emotionally. Holding me back.

I frowned and felt my face fall, knowing that I was exposing the emotions I was feeling inside clearly to him. He read the expression on my features and his forehead tightened, his eyes guilty. Because he could not control his instinctive response when I ever attempted to make the first move especially when he had no anticipation of it.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled.

He barely shook his head in protest before swallowing uncomfortable. I wondered if he could feel that burning inside his throat for me. Why was I so stupid sometimes? Why was it so easy for me to forget that he was a vampire and still ached for my blood?

His jaw stiffened slightly as he concentrated for a moment and then he seemed to relax.

"It wont always be like this Bella. The time will come when you can be as bold as you please, and I can be as intense with your body as I want to be knowing I wont break my precious Bella." he whispered hoarsely.

I swallowed hard this time. And unconsciously licked my lips at his words, and his eye's followed.

Did he just say that? _He can be as intense with my body as he wants to be? _I felt the heat suddenly ripple down my insides before exploding between my thighs at the confession that slipped from his mouth.

That was a promise to ponder on extensively. Very, very extensively. My eyes widened as images began running through my mind, trying to imagine what _intense things to my body _he could do?

Studying me for a few seconds he surprised me be showing that beloved crooked smile of his.

He had successfully broken the tension and we were 'us' again.

******************************************************

I had called Jacob and made the arrangements. He seemed happy with what Edward had suggested. Things were being surprisingly cordial between us all at the moment.

The drive to La Push seemed rushed. Edward sped along the country roads, the tree's flashed past my window so fast they were making me dizzy. I guessed his logic was the quicker he got me there the sooner it would be over. So I looked ahead concentrating on the road and tried to block out my peripheral vision.

"Do you know what you are going to talk about?" Edward suddenly asked curiously, glancing over at me making eye contact for a second before turning his vision back onto the road.

This had been a long time coming. The first real and honest conversation between us. It was hard to believe Evan had been in Forks for only a few weeks now, hard to imagine what it was like before she arrived and before I knew she even existed. Ironically this would be the real beginning between us both. Meeting for the first time with now charades and no secrets to hide. I wasn't sure how long I had left to be human so I wasn't willing to waste anymore time not knowing my sister the way I should before the change.

"I'm not sure…." I sighed. "I guess it will come to me when we are face to face." pondering on the thought.

"Are you worried about it?" he asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

I glanced over at him to see his golden eye's back on mine and I was conscious of the fact I preferred them on the road. Though my concerns for Edwards safe driving were just my own personal insecurities, in reality he would never have an accident and I knew that.

"No" I answered honestly. I really wasn't. I felt surprisingly calm, like I was ready. This was the right time and I foresaw no more fighting between Evan and myself. No more tension. It was a strange feeling.

Edward didn't ask anymore questions. He read my expression carefully and saw enough to satisfy himself.

Focusing ahead of me I saw the familiar outline of the Rabbit ahead sitting on the road just by the border of La Push. My stomach rolled as I remembered the scene at this very spot only yesterday. It was a memory I had no intension of mulling over. I would rather forget.

Edward brought the car up as close as he could to the invisible line in the road. The cut off point between us. Jake was already out of his car approaching us. Immediately I noticed he was alone and Evan wasn't with him. That surprised me, I'd expected her to be glued to his side or for him to not want her out of his sight for one second.

My car door opened and Edward was politely taking my hand to escort me personally to Jacob for the 'handover'.

Jacob smiled warmly as I walked towards him, I couldn't help but smile in return and felt my face light up. This was old Jake, my best friend. I felt like he was finally back now and it was the nicest feeling in the world.

"Edward…" he nodded politely at the vampire that was holding my hand tightly within his. There was no arrogance in his voice much to my relief.

"Thank you for doing this Jacob." Edward said sincerely.

Jake's chocolate eye's drifted between me and Edward before he shrugged his shoulders in a gesture that meant 'no big deal'.

"So what's the plan?" he asked Edward, and not me. He was giving Edward the last word, he seemed to know that he needed it to make himself feel better about this situation and I appreciated it immensely. It was a gesture that Jake didn't have to do but wanted to.

"I remain here. If you could escort Bella to Evan on the Reservation and then escort her back to me when they are done I would much appreciate it." Edward said respectfully. This was Jacob's territory after all.

"Take Bella to the Res, keep an eye on her and bring her back safely…..got it! She'll be fine Cullen!" Jacob assured casually.

They both stood staring at each other for a quiet moment. No tension though. More of a silent understanding between the two. I stood the entire time not saying a word. I let Edward do what he had to do in order to let me go.

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he glanced down at me, his eye's were surrendering. I gave him a meek smile, encouraging him to release me. He nodded, understanding. And let his cool fingers slip from mine reluctantly. He leaned in to give me a chaste kiss on the lips before taking a step back.

Jacob held out his large warm hand to me I took it and he pulled me with him gently towards his car. His hot skin sending a wave of comfort over me as we walked.

I turned my head over the back of my shoulder to look at Edward before Jacob put me in his car.

"I love you" I mouthed silently and gave him an encouraging smile.

Edward's face relaxed instantly and he smiled back.

****************************************************

With Edward out of sight, Jake wasn't in as much of a hurry. He took his time driving the remaining 10 or so minutes until we reached the Reservation. He drove carefully and when I glanced over at him he grinned cheerfully at me.

"I thought Evan would have been with you?" I asked.

"Oh, .......well. Didn't see the point in her coming to the whole _hand over _back there. I could tell Cullen wouldn't be too happy about letting you come here like this. Doesn't like you out of his sight does he?" Jake chuckled.

"I'm sure you feel the same way about Evan." I said in defence.

"I'm not having a go at him Bella" sounding offended. "But your right, I do feel the same about Evan. And I know she's safe in La Push, even if I'm not with her."

"How's she doing? I mean, how is she _really_?"

"Surprisingly good. She's fine. Still nervous around the leeches though but that's because of everything that's happened up until now. The _knowing _there was something up with them and the _not knowing _what it was…" he shrugged.

"But knowing about werewolves…she's okay with that" I asked him not meaning to sound like I was being sarcastic but that's how it sounded.

He threw me a look as if to say "_is that you having a go_?"

"The whole Vampire and Werewolf thing. The idea of it, I guess she's accepted. The details of them, well she's taking it all in slowly." he sighed. "The guys have been filling her in on all the history of it all…of us and the tribe, she's learning everything."

"The imprinting has helped though hasn't it. The bond?" I asked curiously.

Jake swallowed a little uncomfortably. Talking about their relationship was definitely strange and considering my past with Jacob and the feelings he had for me, it was not an easy thing to do. For me it wasn't a case of I resented the fact he'd forgotten those feelings so easily and placed them upon my sister. Because I knew it was different. What he felt for her was more than I could ever imagine what he felt for me. It was pure and real and natural. It had been meant to be.

"Are you upset with me?" Jake asked suddenly, he didn't glance over at me this time. Opting to concentrate on his driving. "Upset that I imprinted on to her?" he added, his tone was sad, almost guilty.

"No!" I blurted out. "I'm not upset with you Jake. Its not like you decided one day that you would fall in love with Evan. _You imprinted_. I fully understand what imprinting is" I tried to assure him.

"I didn't mean it like that Bells. I meant. Are you upset that I made things so difficult for you. That I begged you to be with me and that I told you over and over that I loved you. Then it all suddenly stops and I'm now telling you I love your sister?"

His handsome russet face seemed flushed at his own words. He was self-conscious, very aware of the importance of this conversation we were now having. One both of us should have had a while ago. It wasn't an easy discussion to have but we had to have it.

I realised by coming here today to see Evan, I had unexpectedly come to see my best friend Jake too and finally smooth things over between us. By being open and honest with each other.

"I get it Jake" lifting my hand and letting it brush against his upper arm. Trying to show him the was no ill will from me. "You were my best friend and you loved me. And I loved you. It was a different kind of love. What you have with Evan is real. I know that! You belong with her and I belong with Edward".

I gave his strong arm a comforting squeeze and I could feel the heat from his skin radiating beneath my fingers.

"AM your best friend! _Present tense_." he told me, turning to focus on me with his warm eyes briefly. "I'll always be your best friend Bells and I will always love you too."

"_Always_?" I asked carefully. Knowing that when I was to be changed I would break the treaty.

His jaw clenched as he understood the meaning behind my word.

His brow furrowed in pain.

"I don't know what will happen but I ……I think I have accepted in a way that it has to happen, that he will make you like him." he swallowed heavily before continuing. "We are all tied together now. No matter what. And, that if he doesn't change you…those Leeches….those…Volturi he spoke of will kill you, try and kill us all."

The Volturi. He was using that as his excuse. If that's what he needed to hang on to then I'd let him. If it meant he would back off from some kind of retaliation on the Cullen's for turning me then I would keep my mouth shut and give him that one small thing. I was being changed to let me live on and still exist in this world, not because I loved Edward and _wanted_ to become what he was so we could be together forever, that was my real reason. Jacob knew I loved Edward and wanted it but if he had someone else to blame then the Volturi could be the ones.

The car came to a sudden halt and Jacob turned off the engine. I glanced out the window and was shocked to see the faded red house that was his home. I hadn't even realised we'd arrived.

"Just promise me one thing Bells?" he asked turning to face me and taking my hand in his scorching one. His face seemed tormented.

"What?" I asked urgently.

"Stay the way you are for as long as you can. Don't let him change you until you have no other option. I'm not ready to say good bye and neither is Evan. You have to know your own sister before you ……before" he couldn't finish the sentence.

I felt my eye's well up at his words.

Before I die is what he could not say. Before I become something I have no idea will be. Before my heart stops beating and my body turns ice cold., my eye's glow red and I hunger uncontrollably for blood.

"I promise" I whispered. "I want to know Evan. But I don't have long Jake. I don't have years. You have to understand that." I pleaded.

"Just as long as you can. That's all I ask" he said hoarsely.

"I promise" I said again and felt a single tear roll down my cheek.

*********************************************************

Evan and I wandered along First Beach, side by side. The sand was soft and difficult to walk on underfoot, making us tired after a short while. Evan led me to a large bleached washed up part of tree, partially sunk into the sand and we both sat down. Glad of the rest.

After Jacob had brought Evan out of his house, where she'd been in the company of Billy. He chaperoned us both part of the way to the beach. Then made his excuses and left us alone, giving us our privacy.

Evan had been quiet the entire time, thoughtful. She seemed comfortable though, and smiled timidly at me as we'd walked.

We both stared out at the crashing waves.

"When do you think Charlie will come back?" Evan piped up, her voice breaking the silence.

"Not sure, Alice will know. As soon as she see's him returning she will give us advance warning" knowing that Evan will have to return to the Cullen house quickly in order to keep up the charade that she'd been staying with us rather than with Jacob the entire time he was gone.

"So, she can see the future. And Edward he….he reads peoples minds?" she asked, giving me a cautious look.

I could tell she was testing the waters, like she couldn't quite get over the fact that it was a free for all now. No more secrets, only the truth.

"Yes, some Vampires have gifts. Those are Alice and Edwards. But Edward doesn't read minds, he hears people's thoughts, can see memories through their current thoughts. Its not instant access he has inside their heads.." I assured her.

"Oh.." she nodded, understanding.

She tucked a strand of her dark red hair behind her ear that kept catching in the wind.

"How are you ….with everything Evan? I've been so worried about you." I blurted out. I didn't see the point in holding back any longer.

Her eye's went wide as she focused on me, her brown eye's were just like mine.

"Its weird, I should be freaking out still but I'm not now. I feel better knowing the truth, I don't feel like I'm going crazy anymore." she sighed.

I took a deep breath. A guilty breath.

"I wish I could have told you everything from the start. I know that keeping secrets was the main reason for all the tension. I put you through a lot of turmoil by not being honest. All this friction between us all. It was a barrier between us. But what I regret most of all is that it damaged 'our' relationship. It stopped us becoming close, becoming like sisters."

She listened to my words carefully.

"I am as much to blame, you don't get it do you Bella?" she asked.

I felt my brow tighten, confused by her words.

"It wasn't just the secrets, this whole other world and you trying to protect these ….these Vampires and Werewolves. I was jealous of you Bella." she snapped, surprising me.

"I resented you from the first moment I met you, _actually before I even met you_. As soon as my mom told me about you. I blamed you for everything. For my mom leaving Forks, for my mum not letting me know my father when I was growing up, for having everything I wanted. You had your mom, you had your dad! You had friends and a family that loved you and I had nothing. I felt like the mistake that I was. The bastard. Every time I looked at you. And I hated you for that." She hung her head putting her face in her hands.

The air was heavy from the confession and outburst.

I felt my face frown. My insides coil up and my throat tighten as studied her. My little sister. And how she really felt. My hand reached out and I placed my fingers gently on the top of her silky soft hair. I stroked it a couple of times but said nothing. I just had the overwhelming urge to comfort her.

Eventually she pulled her head up to face me again and her cheeks were stained wet from tears. She had being crying silently.

"Don't be upset Evan" I pleaded with her. I hadn't wanted to come here to upset her. I wanted to make peace with her. "All those things you felt, they are normal things to feel. I would have been the same if I had been in your shoes."

I brought my fingers to her cheeks to try and wipe away the tears.

She brought her own hand up quickly too and tried to shrug away the fact she'd been crying. Attempting to pull herself together.

"I don't like crying" she mumbled.

"Why?" I asked sadly.

"I feel ashamed to cry" she confessed weakly.

"Don't ever be ashamed to cry Evan" I told her. Bringing my hand and placing it on her back gently. I relaxed some more when I realised she didn't protest and was allowing me to comfort her.

We were quiet for a long moment.

"How's Edward?" she asked, attempting to change the subject.

"He's good….." then I sighed "Well actually, he's a little uncomfortable about me being here" I told her truthfully.

"Geez, I don't blame him I guess. I'm not exactly his favourite person after what I put you two through" she almost laughed.

"Oh no! Evan, it's not you." I said quickly shaking my head. "It's the Treaty. The fact he can't set foot on this land. He doesn't like to be apart from me. That's all it is." I tried to explain.

She gave me an unsure look like she didn't completely believe me.

"Edward is the kindest person I've ever known. He's gentle and sensitive. He'd always been alone until he met me. He loved me so much he was a Vampire who was able to fall in love with a human, the one human he wanted to kill!" I told her.

Her eye's went wide again.

"He wanted to kill you?"

I nodded.

"I know your frightened of him, that you find him intimidating. I understand that. I felt the same when I first encountered Edward. Except when he met me, he was drawn to me because he wanted my blood as much as he wanted me. He overcame that hunger and remained close to me because he fell in love with me."

"How did it happen, how did you fall in love with him and he for you?" she asked now fascinated.

"I don't know" I answered honestly. "We were drawn to each other. Meant to be with each other. Its unheard of for a Vampire to fall in love with a human but it happened. And he would never hurt me. Would never let harm come to me. He is my protecter and my lover."

I felt my eye's glaze over as I thought of my beautiful Edward. When I refocused Evan stared at me curiously.

"When you marry, he will make you like him won't he?" she asked and then she looked sad. "Does that mean you will die Bella?"

"To be with him forever. For us both to be safe, then yes, it will happen but I will still live on but like them." attempting to make her understand.

"How soon will it happen, how long will you have left? What about Charlie? What will you tell him, he doesn't know about Edward and his family, I don't understand how this will work out? You can't leave your father all alone." she was rambling now, words were rushing out her mouth and I could hear from her tone she was getting herself upset again.

"It won't happen right away but it _will_ happen Evan. When I am changed I will have to go away for some time. But as soon as I am strong enough, as soon as I am like the Cullen's and can be around people again I will come back. Charlie will think that Edward and I are away at college or travelling. We will tell him a story, work something out. But he will not be alone. He has you Evan! And that is the only comfort I have to hang on to. You being here, you arriving like you did and becoming part of this family, meeting Jacob him imprinting it's like fate. Like it was all meant to happen this way. Can't you see that?" I told her.

Evan's face was torn. Looking like a thousand thoughts were twisting through her mind. She chewed her lip.

She glanced off to the ocean again before turning back towards me.

Then she nodded.

"Yeah…..your right. I do see that." she almost whispered.

We talked for a while after that. About our different pasts, growing up and about our mothers. Trying to learn more about each other. Evan didn't seem to want to mention me being a Vampire anymore. And neither did I to be honest.

I soon became conscious of the fact that I ought to get back to Edward. That he would still be waiting patiently at the border for me. Evan and I had said enough for one day. It's not like it was our last conversation. Just the beginning.

We decided to head back to Jake's house. I knew the way well.

"So….I had a little talk with Jake during the drive over here" I began as we walked together.

I already felt a hundred times closer to Evan than before. A bond was definitely forming between us.

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"We smoothed some things over" giving her a knowing look.

She caught on. Understanding that it was about Jake's and my past with him.

"So everything is okay between you both now" a hint of jealously in her tone.

"Yeah, it's the way it should be. Friends again" I emphasised to her. Just friends.

She smiled meekly. And nodded again.

"I am so glad you have each other. I'm glad it was you that he imprinted on" I told her truthfully.

She bit her lip as her thoughts seemed to drift to Jacob.

"I've never met anyone like him before" she confessed. "He's like my own personal bodyguard, my protector"

"I think I know that feeling. Edward's the same with me." and I rolled my eyes at her.

She laughed for the first time since we'd been together.

When the house came into sight Jake was already walking out the door, he'd obviously heard us approaching.

I grabbed Evan's hand before he reached us and held it tight.

"You know, if you want to talk about things. Things sisters discuss…" as I gestured towards the muscled russet giant slowly approaching. "Just call me_. Okay_?"

She smiled embarrassed and looked down. "Okay Bella." Then she squeezed my hand in return. "Thanks for today. I'm glad we finally got to talk openly. I feel much better about the future now."

And so did I.

***************************************************

It was all over now. I said my goodbyes to Evan. We hugged as I departed. Jake had a strange look in his eye when we did so. I could tell he was glad to see some kind of affection finally between us.

Jake didn't waste time as if sensing my urgency to return to Edward. We raced along the road after departing the Reservation and before I knew it I was back in Edward's arms where I belonged and he was taking me home again.

He didn't ask how it went. He could tell by the look on my face that I was content.

Edward drove at a normal speed as we headed back to the Cullen's. I began to digest the conversation I'd had with Evan as I watched the mix of greens pass my window. Wondering about the change and when it would happen. How it would happen? What it would be like to be a vampire? I still felt like I knew too little of what was to be my destiny.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

I turned slightly in my seat, focusing on his profile as he concentrated on the road.

"Hmmmm?" he inquired in response. The sound he made reminded me of the 'hmmmm's' that came from him when we were doing far more intimate things. _My favourite sounds_.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you….?" I attempted, consciously pausing.

He was still focused on the road. He seemed relaxed, I let my eyes wander over his body until I was satisfied with my analysis of his posture.

"Yes Bella?" he asked again.

"I think…….No!" I stopped myself, shaking my head before continuing.

I had to get this out the way I'd practiced in my mind.

"I ……I **WANT** to watch you feed!".

I was sure that I made my request with confidence because this was not something that just fell into my thoughts. Ever since the day I'd followed him into the forest and happened across him feeding. Curiosity had consumed me. Part of me wanted to watch him feed again. Part of me needed to know what I was in for when I changed and this time I wanted to take the time to watch, to study exactly what occurred when you did so.

Edward slammed his foot on the brake. The car screamed wincingly making my ears ring until it skidded to an uncomfortably abrupt halt in the middle of the empty road.

My eye's grew to the size of saucers. Edwards jaw immediately went rigid, his whole profile completely changed and his own fierce eye's went incredibly wide.

I could feel my heart already pick up pace and it began the thud loudly against my chest.

He turned his head slowly towards me. His vampire eye's had darkened considerably and were incredibly tense.

I managed to resist the urge to gulp.

He looked shocked.

"What did you just ask me?" he gasped in disbelief.

***********************************************************

Hey everyone. I'm finally back. Sorry for the massive delay.

Just want to say a special thank you for all my reviews. And thanks to everyone who's added me on of their favourites. It makes me so happy that people like this story and want to keep reading it.

I know this chapter wasn't very smut-tastic but I had to get these conversations out the way before I could continue on with things.

I will be updating sooner rather than later….promise.

Pixie


	51. The Untamed

**CHAPTER 51 - THE UNTAMED**

**BELLA'S POV**

"I ……I **WANT** to watch you feed!"

I was sure that I made my request with confidence because this was not something that just fell into my thoughts. Ever since the day I'd followed him into the forest and happened across him feeding. Curiosity had consumed me. Part of me wanted to watch him feed again. Part of me needed to know what I was in for when I changed and this time I wanted to take the time to watch, to study exactly what occurred when you did so.

Edward slammed his foot on the brake. The car screamed wincingly making my ears ring until it skidded to an uncomfortably abrupt halt in the middle of the empty road.

My eyes grew to the size of saucers. Edwards jaw immediately went rigid, the profile of his body drastically changed and his own fierce eye's went incredibly wide.

I could feel my heart already pick up pace and it began the thud loudly against my chest.

He turned his head slowly towards me. His vampire eye's had darkened considerably and were incredibly tense.

I managed to resist the urge to gulp.

He looked shocked.

"What did you just ask me?" he gasped in disbelief.

He said nothing more just stared at me with darkened piercing eyes silently waiting for some kind of response from me, some kind of explanation as to why I would request such a ridiculously dangerous thing.

I had to talk now; I had to somehow manage to form words with my mouth that had momentarily ceased to function due to the look on Edwards stunned and outraged face. My heart pound wildly against my chest as the seconds passed and I knew very well he could hear it. I had wanted to sound absolute with my confidence but my bloody heartbeat was giving me away…._traitor_.

'I can do this, I can do this, I can do this' I chanted over and over in my mind. I've started now so I've got to finish.

"I said ….I _**want**_to watch you feed Edward" I finally replied.

Impressed that I'd managed to convey the level of confidence I'd hoped for.

His jaw stiffened painfully again and I barely heard the objecting growl slipping through his lips that he was attempting to hide from me. I could see in his eye's he'd been hoping that his tone on reaction to my request would have been enough to halt further words or thoughts from my side on the matter. That he would have put me off from saying anymore about it.

But no, I was stubborn.

I was not backing down this time.

"That is utterly ….." he paused trying to find the right words. "Entirely….. Completely out of the question Bella! It is NOT happening." he promised me.

"I want to watch you" I whispered, I didn't want this to turn in to a full blown argument.

His eyes widened more, if that were even possible. He seemed almost disgusted by my words.

"NO!" he growled adamantly.

"Please let me" I began but he only cut me off.

"STOP IT BELLA!" he ordered, raising his voice to get his point across.

And I did, all be it momentarily. Deciding to try a different approach I slowly placed my hand on his that was still gripping the steering wheel of the car painfully hard. I let my thumb brush against his cold marble white skin,

"I love all of you remember, even the parts of you that you don't want me to see" I reminded him. I couldn't look into his eye's anymore so concentrated on his hand.

"Bella, why? Why do you insist in always trying to put yourself in such dangerous situations which I have no control over, why would you even want to?" he asked sincerely.

"I fell in love with a Vampire, I'm marrying a Vampire…….._do you really want me to answer that question_?" trying to make him see my point of view.

Our entire dynamic was wrong from the start _but it worked_. Worked for us and why should he be so shocked that I would want to explore it further, the differences between us while they _still were_differences. I asking him to feed may be wrong in his eyes but it was right to me.

He breathed sharply through his nose. I could tell he was trying to calm himself down.

"What is this really about Bella?" he suddenly asked.

Not expecting the question I found his eyes again and I was surprised to find them blacker than before.

Now _I_was confused.

"I want to watch you Edward, want to see what I will become, I'm curious…" I began but _again_ was cut off abruptly by him.

"No….." he growled. "_What is this really about_, what is it that you want?" his voice was hoarse, but there was a hint of recognition there as if he'd just realised something.

I frowned not understanding. I shook my head at him slowly, willing him to explain. But he didn't.

The car suddenly started again, the engine roared into life and we were moving once more. The surprise caused me to jump back a little. His black eye's concentrated on the road as he sped along it too fast. I was now sitting as I had done before but now my hands gripped the edge of the seat.

Was that it? Had he deemed the conversation to be over? It took more than a minute for me to realise that Edward had taken the car down the wrong road and we were no longer heading home to the Cullen house. I turned my head sharply giving him a questioningly look but he continued speeding along his new route, refusing to meet my eyes.

My heart beat began pounding again as I began to comprehend the possibility that Edward was actually considering what I had asked of him.

Surely not.

It could not have been _that easy_. In no way did he give the impression that what I'd asked was acceptable.

Sure I'd asked but I knew myself it was going to take more than one simple request for him to concede, everything about Edward was a battle of wills.

We pulled in unexpectedly. He brought the car to a halt. I didn't recognise this road. Was confused as to what exactly was going on. We were far from La Push now but outside my window I could see deep dense Olympic Forest, dark green tree's stood tall and foreboding.

"You should get out of the car Bella" he said quietly but his eyes didn't meet mine.

My mouth hung open at him.

Pound, pound, pound. My chest thudded loudly.

Before I had a chance to say anything he was already out of the car himself.

Oh my god, he was going to do it! I realised frantically.

My stomach was twisting and contracting, my palms already beginning to sweat. I didn't expect him to accept so easily, let alone do it right now.

"I can't believe it!" I whispered to myself.

What was the catch….? There had to be a catch!

My door suddenly opened, Edward stood waiting.

"Are you coming?" he asked. His voice sounded calm but his face was tense and his eye's coal black.

"You refused Edward" I said confused.

"Are you coming Bella?" he asked once more not acknowledging my question at all.

I stared at him a moment. Was this a test? Was he calling my bluff? This is what I wanted though. I was getting exactly what I'd asked for.

I unbuckled my belt and got out the car, my legs felt like jelly though and I did so rather ungracefully. He gripped my arm but said nothing more. The car door was slammed shut and the next thing I knew he had me on his back and we were running through the forest in a blur of greens and I was feeling dizzy.

It was over as suddenly as it started and I was swung around his back and my feet placed firmly on the ground, he gripped his hands onto my waist to steady me though. He'd anticipated my balance problems. Giving me a moment to gather my bearings, he let go and backed away from me slowly.

We were deep amongst the thick green trees. I could not see the road at all. We were all alone.

The air was thick around us. I stared at Edward in confusion and anticipation.

"What are you doing?" I sounded nervous.

"What you asked me to do?" he told me quietly.

"You don't want this" stating the obvious.

"Are you changing your mind now?" he tested me.

I shook my head at him. No I wasn't changing my mind.

"Are you angry with me Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"I understand what you want Bella" his voice was much lower now, accepting.

"I know you think it's dangerous if I watch you feed but you're stronger than you think Edward" I tried to assure him, and myself.

If I didn't think there was anything wrong with me before I certainly did now. Why did I love to play with fire? Why was a drawn to danger?

"This is not about me feeding ……._is it Bella_?" he asked, sounding like an accusation.

I frowned, lost at his words.

"It is Edward." I said confused.

He shook his head slowly, _knowingly_. But what did he know that I didn't?

"No Bella……..it is not. I know what this is about." his words were like velvet, but his tone had a gruff edge now.

"What is it about then?" I asked, mimicking him.

Edward began to walk around me carefully but kept his distance. I was perplexed by his behaviour. His eye's never leaving mine. They were very dark, I recognised those eyes.

"You're hungry" I acknowledged. He wanted to feed, he hadn't needed to before but now he _wanted_ to. I could see the thirst in his black orbs.

"Yes" he admitted.

"Aren't you going to feed?" I asked him carefully.

I was managing to sound calm but my insides were quivering nervously.

"No Bella. I am not going to feed. And you are not going to watch me feed" he said matter of factly.

I shook my head again.

"I don't understand. Then why did you bring me out here? Your eyes are black Edward"

"You do not want to watch me fed Bella, I know what this is really about." he growled lowly.

"Then tell me……….because I do not!" I demanded in frustration, I was confused, thrilled and frightened by his behaviour.

"You've seen me feed before. You don't need to see it again. You want what happened afterwards, that is what this is really about" he explained darkly.

Gulp. My throat was suddenly painfully dry. I recognised that look, those eyes and that hunger. It was the same as the day he hunted me through the forest. The same day he slammed me up against the tree and ripped my clothes from my body. That was the hunger in his eyes.

"Edward" I gasped, now realising why I was now in these woods with him.

"It is alright Bella. I am not upset with you because……._because_…." his voice was breaking. "I want it too……………" he confessed, barely audible now and his eyes were penetrating mine.

"It's not what I was asking…." I whispered to him trying to shake my head. I had wanted to watch him feed…._hadn't I?_

"Yes it was, even if you did not realise. It _was_ what you were asking".

He finally broke his intense gaze from mine and let his hungry eye's drift down my body. He looked like he wanted to eat me, and in the best possible way.

I realised I was trembling slightly in anticipation.

"I've thought of that day often, I know you try and push me when we are at home but it's not the same _is it Bella_?" I almost shuddered at the way he muttered my name, heavy with inclination.

"I think the darkest things sometimes, yet I am too afraid to tell you, but I think now………I know now that there is no point in being afraid. Fate has handed us our path and who am I to argue with that?"

I let out a shaky breath, forming an 'O' with my lips. I could feel the blood pumping in my ears, almost making my eyes water.

"Bella what did you think was going to happen while you watched me feed? What did you think I'd want to do afterwards? …_to you_?" he added.

"I….I……" I could no longer speak.

"I try to control the hunger, to hide what I am to you. But there are some things I do not think I want to hide from you anymore Bella."

"Edward..." I gasped.

Why was the air so suddenly thin? Why was the Forest so closed around me?

"I want you to run from me now!" he ordered quietly.

My eyes widened at his words.

I was finding it difficult to breathe now. My panties felt like they were suddenly soaking, the folds between my thighs were swollen and wet, my body anticipating Edward, preparing itself for him. My body wanted him, and was more than ready.

Were we really going to do this? Did he really want this?

I didn't care anymore, because I wanted it so badly even if I hadn't predicted this.

Edward stared silently waiting, then licked his sweet red lips.

"You…you want me to run, to be out of your sight?" I tested, remembering Edward's anxieties today. Now he was ordering me to hide from him.

"You won't get very far.." he growled lowly.

And my stomach dropped to my toes.

I shouldn't, but I loved this. I had inadvertently got myself caught up in some kind of twisted sexual game between us. Edward was a predator and I was his prey, this was what we really were despite how much Edward tried to hide it. But now, _right now_he wanted to embrace it.

I took a tentative step back away from him and felt a twig snap beneath my foot. The noise made me jump slightly and echoed around us in the forest. I realised how tense and on edge I was.

"**Run Bella**……." Edward's voice rumbled deeply, and even more thrilling…._aggressively_.

I think my fight or flight moment kicked in. And I suddenly turned my back on him and my legs began to run as fast as they could through the thick foliage. The sudden feeling of Deja Vu hit me like a battering ram. I raced past the tree's trying to get as far from him as I could, knowing it would take him seconds to catch up with me. My heart was pounding its relentless fast rhythm, the adrenaline pumping through my veins, my breaths were coming in deep fast gasps and it was all so exhilarating. Excitement, anticipation, fear and lust were just some of the thoughts coursing through my head.

I tried to listen for him as I ran but could hear nothing but my breaths and the forest around me. I wondered how far he'd let me get from him before he came after me, before he claimed his trophy.

Minutes passed, the distance between us grew wider, I was getting breathless and tired, knowing I could not keep up this pace for long. A thin sheen of sweat was forming on my skin. I didn't possess an infinite amount of energy. But just as I pondered that thought, the air was pulled from my lungs abruptly when my body jerked back and felt like it was flying through the air. The next thing I knew my back hit his solid cool chest and his strong cold arm wrapped around my middle tightly, gripping me hard. I gasped for air that was knocked from my lungs.

His ice cold breath was on my ear a second later.

"**Mine**" he groaned deeply, his lips barely touching my skin. His breathing was fast and hard, breathing he didn't need to be doing.

He gave me a couple of seconds of panting, getting enough air to breathe myself before I was suddenly flung forward. He slammed me into a tree face first.

"Ugh" I gasped.

Expecting pain from the impact but then I realised Edwards hand was in front of me and his body had shielded me from injury. One arm still around my middle the other pressed against the damp mossy bark. He pushed me forward until my torso was sandwiched between the tree and his own solid frame. I could already feel his painfully hard erection straining behind me as he pressed it into my back. I groaned as I anticipated what he would do with it.

I succumbed instantly my head falling back into him, exposing my neck to him.

His hungry lips came down on me instantly, practically devouring my flesh with his icy tongue, before stopping to suck greedily on my pulse point.

I wanted to moan out the most obscene words at his actions but bit my lip. I'd never really said very illicit things to Edward before, especially the current gutter borne expletives that were on the tip of my tongue. I opted instead to whimper and writhe beneath him.

He seemed to like that and I'd unintentionally released the beast even further as Edward let out a low satisfied snarl, I could feel his lips peeling back and his teeth brush my now burning skin.

My nipples hardened and I thought I was going to cum right there despite the fact his hands were nowhere near my core.

Oh god, Edward the animal. It was beyond gratifying.

"**Spread you legs**" he ordered in a snarl.

Oh fuck yes!

I did so immediately despite the fact they were trembling uncontrollably.

Edward pulled back abruptly from me and my hands went out instinctively to grasp at the damp bark of the tree before me for some kind of support. His next action was the familiar sound of ripping material when I soon became aware that I would be returning to the Cullen's wearing just Edwards T-shirt. Less than a second later I was bare. He'd removed everything, and I mean everything. My shocked grunts were the only response to him as he did so.

My bare feet on the soft forest floor felt strange. I felt very vulnerable and exposed. Goose bumps rose across my flesh.

His icy breath was back at my ear again then, making it numb.

"Do you know what I want from you Bella?" he growled.

I bit my lip before replying.

"Tell me…." I gasped.

"Naked on the ground" his voice strained. "_On all fours_" the last part he almost ground out through his teeth.

Oh my fucking god!

I thought I was going to pass out at his words. The bundle of nerves between my sopping wet folds felt tight, and twitched. I wanted……….no needed and desperately so for him to touch me there. If he didn't soon I would be touching myself.

Perhaps Edward could read my thoughts because the next thing he did was plunge his icy fingers inside me while his thumb rubbed furiously at my aching clit.

"UGHHHH" I groaned so loudly that it shocked me.

He curled his fingers inside me and I fought the urge to scream.

One of my hands that had been strained against the bark pulled back instinctively as I groped at my own breast rubbing my fingers over my nipple.

Edward's own fingers began to pump in and out of my soaking folds, occasionally twisting inside torturing me even more as his thumb never relented the steady rhythm pushing down on to my clit. He was creating all kinds of guttural type moans and hisses from my lips. His other hand gripped my hip painfully hard, holding me in place. My own fingers continued needing at the flesh of my breast then pinched at the nipple harder, making me whimper along with the other sounds Edward was creating with his own expert touch.

"NO" he growled unexpectedly.

Then he pulled his fingers from between my legs, I practically wailed in response and he smacked his hand over mine on my breast before grabbing it roughly and the slamming it back against the bark of the tree to join the other. He pressed his hand palm down on top of it, preventing any further movement.

"Only _I_get to touch you ……" he ordered.

Again I thought I was going to cum right there, the wetness between my legs seemed to flood and I could feel it dripping down my trembling thighs.

Edward suddenly pushed his body into mine then and I inhaled sharply when I felt all of the cool hard skin of his entire body against my now damp burning flesh.

When had he removed his clothes? I thought dazedly. Who cares……..my body answered as I arched my back and pushed my ass into his large cool erection.

His lips were at my ear again, making me shudder.

"I can smell you…….." and he actually inhaled. "The scent you're creating between your legs is intoxicating".

I took a deep breath before my eyes rolled back into my head then licked my lips.

"I want to see you..." I begged.

The thought of him standing behind me equally naked was a thrilling thought.

"Really…?" he hissed "What else do you want……?" teasing me with his sensual voice.

It had never been this prurient between us before, I mean, the last time in the forest had all happened so fast but this was long and drawn out.

Right now……….it was almost lecherous, nothing but calculated corruptness. Edward's most wicked fantasies were being acted out for me. Everything happening between us felt course and salacious. And I fucking loved it. I wanted to tell Edward that I loved it. I wanted to swear at him, and I promised I would as soon as I had the energy.

I was going to tell him that I loved this side of him. I knew the kind, caring, gentle Edward so well, the side of him that would hold you in his arms all night whispering sweet nothings, and humming lullabies. Now I had the opposite of that; dark Edward. Animalistic gratuitous Edward! I felt like the luckiest human being on the planet. Edward was both and I was going to wreak the benefits of both now.

"I want you fucking inside me" I whimpered.

Edward sucked in a long breath through his teeth, and I could tell he was biting his lip when he did so.

"Mmmmmmmmmm" he hummed as he rubbed his nose along the back of my neck and then dipped his lips and licked between my shoulder blades.

"Smell soooooo good" he murmured.

He turned me abruptly around to face him, so fast it was almost a blur, my back ground against the mossy bark and it felt good.

I swallowed hard when I saw his face. The hungriest I'd ever seen him.

Black piercing eyes froze me in place. His beautiful white skin almost glowed in contrast to his rich red lips that grinned wickedly and crookedly of course. Edward's thick bronze locks were a mess and I hadn't even had the opportunity to fist my hand in them yet.

He slowly released his grip on my arms that had spun me around and backed away slowly, creating enough space between us to allow me the view of his perfectly sculpted body that I'd previously requested. I struggled to remain standing after he'd released me. My legs were so weak and trembling. I pressed my back against the trunk of the tree harder, willing it to hold me up.

Edward looked magnificent, flawless. Utter fucking perfection.

"What are you thinking….?" he growled impatiently as his eye's studied my expression.

"You are fucking perfection" I confessed and felt my cheeks flush in response.

"My favourite color" he grinned not missing the blood rush into my face.

My eye's fell instinctively and I caught sight of his large erection, already dripping with his own desires. The overwhelming need to fall on to my knees before him and slip my lips over his perfection until he came hard into my mouth was tremendous.

"NO…." he growled.

My eyes widened when I glanced back up to his objection. His black eyes were focused on my mouth and I realised he'd anticipated my wants because I'd been unconsciously licking my lips.

"You on the ground……………on all fours" he ground out lowly, repeating his earlier craving.

Oh god.

Oh my good god.

His face darkened.

I gulped.

He took three large purposeful steps towards me, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck he jerked me up towards him. His other hand sunk into my hair gripping it hard before his cool lips covered mine I didn't even have a chance to gasp. He kissed me hard, his tongue pushing past my lips roughly. Lapping and tasting every inch of my mouth, dominating me.

Reinforcing our roles…..he was the predator and I was his prey. He took and I gave.

I succumbed of course, willingly and obediently. Like a lamb to the slaughter. He would literally be the death of me. But it was a path I would choose eagerly over and over just to be with him, my perfect Edward, my perfect lover……both light and dark.

I moaned into his mouth and his kissing became harder, rougher, and more urgent. Eventually pulling back, my eye's searching out his to see his hooded gaze stare down at me possessively.

His hard grip tightened and I was moving again, he turned me quickly. His hand left my neck and grasped my shoulder, his knee pressed into the back of mine as he forced me down to the moist forest floor……on all fours.

I was breathing hard now. Excitement making my heart pound painfully. Palms and fingers sunk into the soft moss. He pushed my knees apart, his own thigh digging between mine. My submitting position made me feel so vulnerable, so weak. It made Edward feel strong and forceful to me. I could feel the power he had over me. And I loved it. I wanted him to take me like this. I want him to take me hard. I loved that he had that much want for my body. It was overpowering.

I knew he was kneeling behind me. My body could sense his close proximity and tingled. He leaned over me, placing his cold palm between my shoulder blades before dragging his fingers down my spine torturously slow.

I arched my back as he dug the fingers into my flesh and moaned.

Edward hissed through his teeth.

When his fingers reached my tail bone he withdrew his hand, I was about to whimper in protest when it suddenly whipped down and he slapped me hard across one of the cheeks of my ass.

"Ugh" I gasped.

My mouth hung open from shock. Shock because Edward slapping my ass felt so good, so not him. I wanted him to do it again.

He rubbed his palm briefly over the now burning flesh and it cooled instantly.

I could feel his eyes on me.

"Again…" I whimpered. Not quite believing I was asking him to slap me.

His hand whipped down again and 'smack', he slapped me hard as requested, he growled lowly from deep within his throat.

I sighed deeply this time, enjoying it.

"Mmmmmm Bella…." he groaned, a desperation in his tone, the first time he actually sounded weak. And I knew he wanted his release.

"Edward………please." I begged him. "I need you inside me"

Giving him what he wanted to hear.

He brought his palm down on to my ass again, I flinched expecting another slap but this time he smoothed it over my flesh before kneading it roughly. Then his hand cupped around my ass before slipping it between my thighs. Edward palmed my swollen folds, I was drenched. He dug the heel of his hand into my clit and I made the most guttural sound. I pushed myself into him, willing him to dig his fingers inside me.

Edward suddenly slipped two long icy fingers inside the scorching heat of my hole. And I wriggled and writhed at his touch, straining to stay still for him.

He stroked inside me a few times before withdrawing too fast, nearly rendering a wail of hatred from me.

Two large hands gripped my hips tightly.

He was ready now.

Edward was breathing hard, I could hear the loud pants from him as the tip of his large erection sunk a little into my folds, rubbing across the tender flesh but going no further. I was whimpering below him pathetically, my hands clawing at the mossy ground, pushing myself on to him, begging him to enter.

"Your mine Bella……you'll always be mine" he groaned before pushing forward fast.

I gasped his name loudly.

He was fully inside me, his hands clutched tightly to my hips.

He didn't wait long before he began his rhythm, pushing in and out. And he wasn't slow, this was not tender love making. This was fucking. His fingers dug into me and I bit my lip, groaning, whimpering.

Edward was thrusting now. His movements were hard and fast. I could hear him leaning over my back, snarling and grunting, the most delicious sounds ever. The wind rustled around us as I breathed deeply, struggling for air.

I listened to his body slapping forcefully against mine……over and over and over and over, unrelenting, and never tiring. His pace was perfectly controlled. My head was twisting around as I grunted along with him. The sweat forming on my body was making me shiver, making everything even more sensitive to the open air around us. The noises emanating from my throat were becoming steadily louder. I wondered very briefly if we could be heard by sensitive ears….but as Edward's body slammed into mine I didn't care to think of that anymore. He seemed to be trying to burrow himself deeper into me, driving his thrusts in and out faster and faster.

One of his hands was suddenly in my hair, wrapping it around his fist painfully, a pleasurable pain. My head jerked back.

"Fuck!" I grunted loudly.

Edward hissed through his teeth again before subsiding to his panting and snarling.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. It felt soooooo good. I could feel my insides building the pressure coiling up within me.

Edward was smacking his pelvis hard into me. I knew it was coming, the orgasm. And I knew I was going to cum hard. My body starting shaking, almost convulsing as my insides contracted around him inside me.

I practically wailed his name over and over riding out my orgasm.

Edward was tipping over the edge. He couldn't possibly slam his body into mine any faster, he fisted my hair hard and I felt his body begin to shudder behind me.

He gasped my name twice with desperation before I felt him cum inside me, the coolness of him filling me. A few more thrusts, he was spent.

Edward's body fell forward.

Both of his hands fell to the ground next to mine, his face sunk into my hair and I could hear him gasping for air as if he could not live without it before he nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck.

I myself was struggling for breath, gulping down mouthfuls as my heartbeat slowly began to subside from its dangerously fast beating.

We were both very still.

Edward panted shakily into my ear. It was a wonderful sound. He sounded so satisfied so free from his binds.

Moments passed and he eventually pulled out of me. Then he pulled me towards him as we both lay down on the cool forest floor. Edward wrapped his arms around me, cradling me and wrapping my body around him. We lay there in each other's arms face to face.

I reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly. His eyes had the strangest look in them, like he had come to some sort of peace within himself. He had accepted who he was. The coal black color had faded and was becoming lighter and lighter.

"I love you…." I whispered into his lips as soon as I had the strength to talk again.

"I know my Bella" he said back, as his fingers curled around me stroking my spine. "And I love you…"

"I know my Edward" I sighed before sinking my face into his neck and closing my eyes.


	52. Giving In

**CHAPTER 52 - GIVING IN**

**Evan's POV**

With Jake gone I was now alone and standing outside the small faded red house he called home. I'd watched him drive away with Bella, returning her to Edward; hervampire. He was most likely waiting patiently for her at the border of La Push like I would stand here waiting for mywerewolf.

I wondered briefly what the actual technical term for 'transformed Jacob' was. Was 'werewolf' inappropriate? Did they prefer something else? Was there some kind of Quileute name they favoured? I wasn't sure of the correct etiquette for my boyfriend's lycan tendencies. Maybe I should start doing some research, or was there even any point?

Who would have thought it? How would my mom have reacted to me being in this kind of situation? I desperately wanted to know, wished I could tell her. I bet she never anticipated this when she'd decided that I should live here with Charlie. How could she ever imagine that I would end up falling in love with a werewolf and soon be related to a coven of vampires!

Mom grew up here, and it's safe to say she had no knowledge that these mythical creatures could actually exist. It was _insane!_It was _reality! _Even Charlie who was Sheriff and I'm sure thought he knew this place like the back of his hand, had no fucking clue that his daughter was engaged to a dead, bloodsucking teenager. And I'm guessing many decades older than Charlie never mind Bella. The idea of that made me laugh to myself. If Charlie ever discovered the truth about Edward he'd probably be more pissed at the age gap than the 'whole dead man walking with a blood dependency' thing. Yeah, that definitely sounds like Charlie.

Thinking of Charlie I realised that I actually missed him not being around these last couple of days. I had definitely grown attached to him in my own way and that surprised me. I thought when I moved here, I'd do my time with him until I turned 18 and then I'd move into my grandmothers cottage or even sell it. I'd not asked to see it yet but now maybe I should, now that I definitely had a long term future here in Forks with Jacob and Charlie. I promised myself that when he came back I would try and call him Dad. It may have felt alien before but now, I thought I should give him that little acknowledgement. I may not have known him growing up, and I knew that wasn't his choice. But I got a second chance now and if I didn't have my mom I sure as hell was going to try and have a relationship with my father.

As for Bella; as glad as I was that our relationship had vastly improved and it looked set that we could really make the whole _sisters_ thing work. I still had this void that mom left inside me. Maybe one day Bella could fill that void? But how much time did we really have? She'd be the mythical creature herself one day and where did that leave us?

Maybe I should just make best with the time that I have. I think above most I could appreciate that nothing lasts. I'd wasted so much time already by being angry, bitter and full of pain. I was finally ready to let these feelings go and take the next step in moving forward. I was tired of fighting. I didn't want any more hate in my life. Only love.

Love that I knew could excist no matter how fucked up or alone you were because _he_ showed me it could. I sighed at the thought of my russet colored muscled giant; Jacob. He made me feel so safe, so happy. I never wanted him not to be in my life. I would die if someone took him away from me now. He saved me. And that was the raw truth of the matter. Jacob Black made me want to live again. I can feel again because of him. I love everything about him. Hell, I even loved his big dumb mouth that talked a load of trash when he was mad or too pig headed sometimes. But was ultimately good and kind in ways you could never imagine.

My big, stubborn, lovely, kind, funny, sexy werewolf! It made me want to tell him repeatedly how much I loved him, appreciated him, craved him, needed him. In fact, forget telling him, showing him was far more satisfying. The image of that perfect warm naked skin of his was enough to get my heart pounding hard. I decided then and there that's exactly what I'd do the second he returned.

I heard movement inside Jacob's home, reminding me that Billy was still inside. Jacob's dad was a kind man. But as welcome as he'd made me into his home I didn't want to go back inside and impose myself upon him. I didn't want to be hanging around and be in his personal space. The feeling of being a burden on someone was not something I wanted. I started contemplating what was rude for Billy, what would he prefer? But the decision was suddenly made for me.

"HEY LITTLE EVAN!" A friendly voice boomed out.

Instantly recognising Quil's distinctive _non dulcet_tones my eyes flashed up in his direction to see that Embry was by his side.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I called out to them as they walked up to the house to greet me.

"Hi Evan…. Where's Jake hiding?" Quil asked looking down at me with a friendly grin across his warm colored face. He was almost as tall as Jacob…..almost. No one was bigger than Jake no matter how much his entire pack seemed to be huge.

"He's driving Bella back to Edward" I explained.

"Ahh……..I see!" Embry answered, rolling his eyes at Quil

"We saw you both down at the beach together, _you and Bella_" he added.

_I'd not seen them there….?_

I wondered briefly if they seeing me had something to do with Jacob. Had he asked them to check up on us? I decided not to bother bringing it up though.

"Don't miss much do you?" I teased back. It wasn't the first time the two man sized boys had spied me at First Beach.

Embry just bellowed out a loud laugh in response to my words, making me smile. It was impossible not to.

"Well then, seeing as our good friend Jake has briefly abandoned you would you like to come and hang out with us for a while…..unless you'd prefer to hang with old Billy in there?" Embry wriggled his eyebrows, and I giggled again.

The two of them were so light hearted and easy going.

"Sure" I smiled. "Sounds good! I'll just let Billy know…..okay?"

"Okay….." they both said in unison before grinning at each other.

The three of us walked for a little while before stopping under the canopy of the Forest and settling ourselves down in the overgrown undergrowth.

"Soooo little Evan... how are you feeling about the whole Leech scenario now?" Quil asked.

"You guy's still don't like them much?" was my automatic response.

"_Still….?_Hey they're leeches…! Us Wolves don't tend to trust or play well with them!" he scoffed. "We kill bloodsuckers!"

"But…..the Cullen's are different right?" I asked, needing their confirmation to ease the contractions in my tummy.

"Um, well…………the fact they munch on animals blood doesn't change what they are Evan, but….yeah I guess they're different" he laughed aloud, seemingly amused by his words "They're freaks amongst their own kind!" the idea seemed to be highly entertaining to him.

"But they _are_dangerous…..they are programmed to see _us_ as food Evan…don't you ever forget that!" Embry cut in rather grimly.

It made my blood suddenly run a few degrees colder.

"What are 'normal' vampires like?" I pushed, not wanting to discuss the Cullen's.

"Vicious.....! Evil! They are wicked, bloodthirsty predators, they are extremely dangerous, heartless creatures…they are the boogie man lurking under your bed and _you're _dinner….!" Embry shuddered back at me with a forbidding tone.

GULP.

"Newborns are the worst though!" Quil cut in. "So unbelievably strong, they are freaky. They are so greedily insane for blood, so crazy. No control over their hunger. They are like high or something, tweaking for their next blood hit and unable to control the thirst. They are manic Evan!.

The hairs on my arms stood on end, absorbing his words.

"Evan, Vampires are bad shit. They are NOT human! And their eyes……oh fuck man! I hate their red eyes, those creepy god damn red eyes." Embry added.

"RED?" I asked; trying not to show the fact my voice was slightly trembling. Their words were chilling me to the bone. "But the Cullen's don't have red eyes…….?" not understanding.

Quil sighed, shaking his head. I was obviously very naive.

"The Cullen's don't eat people; the red comes from drinking the blood of humans Evan. I guess the _Cullen diet_means they can 'play' human more convincingly." His gestures were exaggerated as he explained, getting caught up with the topic of conversation.

I could feel my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah……can you imagine Dr Cullen treating patients at the E.R. with red eye's….?" Embry starting laughing his ass off at Quil, he was cracking up.

All I could think of was Bella…….what would Bella become? One of these freaky red eyed bloodsucking newborns. Noooo! Surely not, would that be her fate? Was that why she would have to disappear for years before she had control of her thirst and hunger for the living..?

"Hey you're freaking her out……..cool it!" Quil suddenly bit at Embry, warning him. "We don't want Jake kicking our butts for upsetting her….you know how he is!"

"I am fine..." I groaned back.

"Really…? Your fine with the Cullen's being Vampires and us being…..well, being Wolves! That doesn't bother you?" he asked unconvinced.

"I don't have a problem with it now!" I tried to sound confident.

It's not like I had much of a choice. This was going to be my life now.

"Especially not with you guys…!" I assured them.

Quil frowned at me, maybe feeling guilty for getting carried away.

"Jake's worried…." he explained, "That you'll be scared of that side of him, it's his biggest fear you know Evan…, he doesn't want you to think he's a monster".

"HE'S NOT!" I almost shrieked back. "He's Jake! He's _my Jake_! I love him and I don't care what he is, even if he were one of those _red eyed vampires_…..I still wouldn't care."

Again I thought of Bella and Edward and their unique relationship. I felt for her. We were more alike than I could have ever imagined.

"Yeah Evan….I see that. I can see how protective you are for him. As protective as he is of you, _that's_ _imprinting for you_…!" he concluded.

"So I guess you both knew the whole time about that?" I asked.

"There are no secrets between Wolves Evan!" Quil explained. "It was just a matter of you finally letting Jake in, you were kind of closed off when you came here!.

_God, they really didn't miss much did they_?

Remembering; who I was only a few weeks ago compared to who I am now. I frowned.

"Yeah…well" was all I could respond with.

"Hey, look! I'm not having a go at you…it's just, I want you to know Evan that your one of us now. You belong with us, you realise that don't you Evan?" Quil asked, needing me to agree with him.

"Yeah, of course I do."

"We look out for each other; _us Wolves_we're like brothers so that makes you family." he said seriously.

I started digesting the meaning of his words and I realised that I'd arrived here _so_ alone and now, unbelievably now I had not one family I could call my own but two! I had Charlie and Bella. And then I had Jake and my whole big family at La Push. It was overwhelming.

"_Sooooooo,_here you are!" that beautiful familiar voice boomed out cheerily.

Jacob emerged through the trees, I hadn't realised how long we'd been talking.

"Jake" I almost squealed jumping up to him but managed to keep my excitement under control.

He beamed as his dark chocolate eyes met mine and as soon as he was close enough wrapped his large warm arm around my small frame protectively, kissing me lightly on the top of the head. I melted of course.

"Soo, I leave you for a short while and the guys have already stolen you away from me?" he chuckled.

"They were just keeping me company.., keeping me out of mischief" I jested back.

"Oh, I believe that..." he winked.

"Hey Jake, now all the drama is over and things are nice and quiet and well…semi back to normal….your back on patrol right?" Quil cut in.

"Patrol...?" Jake rumbled.

"Yeah man, come on….you've been slacking the last few days but now everything's cool soooo, when you coming back and giving the rest of us a break. We need to sleep too you know!" Embry complained.

I glanced up to Jacob curiously.

"Yeah, I know that guys…but the thing is Sam said I'm not on night patrol, or any kind of patrol until Charlie's back, _his orders_….so my hands are tied.!" Jake explained without a hint of regret.

"Oh man, you're kidding right?" Embry tested.

Jake just shook his head grinning his reply.

"Fuck man, that sucks, I'm so wasted. I need a night off dude!" he grumbled.

"Sorry guys, I know its shit and I'll make it up to you but for now, my priorities lie elsewhere." he said seriously.

Both Quil and Embry grumbled on for a little while longer before conceding to Jacob. After a quick goodbye to me they headed off together destined for their evening patrols.

My eyes were glued to them until they were out of sight, glancing up at Jacob he was running his fingers through the ends of my hair, a content expression on his face.

"That's a shame…." I muttered, still thinking about the guys. "I feel kind of guilty about the whole thing..."

Jacob focused his chocolate eyes on to mine then. He surprised me by grinning widely before shaking his head.

"Don't be, they're totally playing it up for your benefit!" he laughed. "Besides, who'd you rather be with right now? Me or two snoring Wolves?" he raised his brow at me, teasingly.

"Well, when you put it like that Jake…._that's a really difficult decision_." with mock sincerity, before trying to look like I was concentrating really hard, struggling to make my mind up.

"Oh okay then……..I'll just call them back!" he declared confidently and stomped off away from me.

"Get back here you big fool!" I shouted to him, I could already hear him laughing to himself, when he stopped and turned around he was fighting to keep his face straight.

"_What was that Red_?" he asked sarcastically, he was enjoying making me beg. I would get him back for this later, I thought wickedly.

"I said…..you better get back here Jacob Black right this second and kiss me before I come over there and kick you in the shins for teasing me!" I tried to sound threatening but I knew from the display of impossibly white teeth grinning back I'd failed miserably.

"Bossy little thing, aren't you?" he winked before laughing out loud and jogging back.

I opened my mouth to respond when one of his large hot hands reached down and cupped my face, an arm wrapped tightly around my middle as he pulled me up on to my tip toes before his full soft lips abruptly assaulted mine. The kiss stole my breath as Jake greedily explored all of my mouth, possessively. He sucked my tongue making me moan before pulling away far too soon. I could feel my lips were swollen and my cheeks flushed. He'd left me a little light headed too.

"Happy now….?" he checked.

I just nodded, still suffering the daze inducing effects of his talented tongue.

He stared at me for a short moment and I guessed he was enjoying how much he could influence me.

"So………Dad's gone, he got picked up and is heading to the Clearwater's for dinner. Won't be back till late!" he winked.

We were going to have the house to ourselves. _All alone_!

"You hungry?" he asked as he released his hold of me only to quickly take my hand in his as he began leading back in the direction of his home.

"I'm actually… starving Jake!" I said very soberly.

He paused, mid step and looked down at me. His face frowning.

"_Seriously_? Shit Evan, I'm sorry, you should have said, I'll fix us something to eat…what do you feel like, I'm sure there's something edible in the kitchen?" he began. I could tell by his tone that he thought he'd been neglecting me.

"I was thinking more the bedroom Jake…..I'm not exactly starving _for food_..." I waited with amusement to watch his expression flip.

"Oh…._Ohhhh_…….! You shouldn't say stuff like that to me Evan..., you have no idea what it does to me!" he warned, his voice suddenly strained.

His eye's seemed to darken and I could see the lust in them. It thrilled me entirely. I loved when he looked at me like that.

"_Why don't you show me then_" I asked before biting my lip innocently for extra effect.

His own lips parted and his eyes focused lewdly on my mouth. Then he growled lowly. Yes! Jacob most definitely had a weakness for me being innocently sweet for him. Something to remember for future reference I thought corruptly, trying not to smile at my success.

Jake said nothing more. He reached down roughly wrapping his arms around me before shockingly throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a loud gasp at his actions and began concentrating on not beginning to hyperventilate with excitement as he marched me back to the house cave man style.

Moments later after doors had been ungracefully kicked open and shut by Jacob's large foot I found myself being thrown on to the bed, my body bouncing upwards briefly on the springy mattress. I was now laughing so hard at his boisterous actions that he stopped to grin proudly. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Next?"

Raising his brow at me.

"Next?" I asked in confusion.

"Well…you were insisting on being a bossy little thing!" I could see what he was suggesting here.

I leaned up on my elbows and stared at him for a few seconds, deciding on my next move.

"Lose the clothes…" I laughed.

He abruptly pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. My eyes immediately focused on the smooth taught russet colored skin of his torso. He was perfectly defined; muscles in all the right places. I could never get tired of looking at his body.

"Hey…." he shouted catching my attention.

I glanced up meeting his mischievous gaze.

"Get distracted?" he teased.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I retaliated.

The rest of Jake's clothes joined his t-shirt on the floor.

"You know something Black….?"

"What's that Red?" his voice a little gruff as he kneeled on to the bed before me, a very prominent large erection on full view. _Oh god it was big._

"You really shouldn't wear clothes….I much prefer you like this" I smirked.

"_Cheeky_and _bossy"_he laughed. "Well don't worry love, I don't plan on wearing clothes at all when I'm alone with you" he threatened.

He roughly pulled me down the bed abruptly by the legs and closer to him, causing me too let out a small gasp.

"I thought I was the one in charge…here!" I shuddered when I saw the desire in his eyes.

"Who said anything about you being in charge." he growled.

He pulled off my sneakers & socks before grabbing at the waist of my jeans, unbuttoning them and whipping them off my legs seconds later.

"How about _you_ lose the top…..love!" he grinned darkly.

"That's not very romantic Jacob Black…" I teased him.

"We have our whole life's to be romantic Evan, right now…..I just want to see your naked body under mine, you have no idea how many times I've imagined doing this to you in _my_ bed." his voice was deep as he leaned over me now making me sink back into the covers.

Oh god, the thought of Jacob fantasying about me while… er …while. Oh my god! _Too much!_

Jakes face hovered above mine; his eyes staring at my mouth.

I licked my lips briefly before biting the bottom one again. Since when had I become such a tease? I was guessing it was the 'Black Effect'; inappropriate behaviour rubbing off.

Jacob groaned.

"I know exactly what you're doing Red" he threatened.

"_And what would that be_?" I asked innocently and licked my lips again.

With Jake distracted by my tongue I reached down between us and wrapped my fingers around the large erection brushing against my middle. I quickly gave it a few strokes, _hard and fast_strokes.

Jake shuddered, he actually shuddered. My confidence soared. Still very much the novice when I came to sexual activity. I was hoping I was a fast learner.

He grabbed my wrist suddenly in his and pulled it up pinning my hand above my head.

"Better stop that little one or I'm not going to last…." he warned.

"I thought you wolves had stamina…" I teased.

Jake's eye's darkened.

"We do….but some of us have weaknesses and you're mine! Besides us wolves like to toy with our victims before we pounce….."

I couldn't help it… I started cracking up.

"_Oh you find that amusing do you_? Well is this amusing to you…?"

His hot hand travelled up the length of my milky white thigh, I glanced down watching him as his fingers dragged along the skin there. Those fingers were burning and it made my skin tingle and the flesh between my thighs burn in anticipation. Dark, warm bronze skin contrasted brilliantly against my own. It was lovely to watch.

His fingers were creeping further forward. Teasing and nipping at the flesh there.

"You're a torturer….Jacob Black…" I groaned, trying not to succumb so easily to his ministrations.

"Choose the _denial_ card…all you want Evan Woods…..but I know you love it!.

I groaned in defeat and felt my eyelids flutter shut. His fingers going higher and higher until…

"ohhhh…….hmmmmmmmmm!" I sighed.

"Oh...do you not like that love…shall I stop?" he asked evilly

"You shall suffer for this…" I threatened him.

"I hope so!" he announced proudly.

My knickers were grasped roughly between his talented fingers and almost ripped from my legs. The next thing I knew his mouth had lowered significantly down my body and I could feel his hot breath panting against the damp skin between my thighs.

"You know….I love how you taste to me..." he muttered gruffly.

I whimpered in response. The ability to form actual words now lost to me.

"And those little sounds you make Evan…" he breathed against me.

My breath hitched.

I let out a loud moan when I felt his tongue drag at the apex of my inner thigh and then lap at the edges of my folds. My eyes rolled back into my head and I thought I was going to pass out.

He made quick work of me. His whole face forced between my legs, and he completely and utterly devoured me.

I was loud….louder than I'd been to date. And I wasn't even ashamed of the guttural noises emanating from my mouth. Because the more illicit they sounded the harder Jacobs tongue twisted between the soaking wet flesh between my legs.

I cried out his name when I came, he lapped longer than he needed to and sucked on parts of my anatomy that I didn't even know existed …_down there_.

How the hell did he know how to do this stuff? I wondered.

Giving me a moment to recover he was leaning above me again, admiring his immobile and exhausted girlfriend who was trying to recall how she actually breathed again.

_Suck in the air…blow it out_…._suck in the air…blow it out_.

Oh yeah...that's it! That's how you inhale oxygen to survive. Hard to remember when your Werewolf boyfriend's magnificent tongue is doing unbelievable things to you _lady garden_. Fuck me!

I loved him so much right now. How could one human being be able to inflict such pleasure in such a short period of time…it should be illegal.

His fingers were now playing with the hem of my top.

"How about we lose the rest of these clothes…?" it was more of a demand than a request.

"Knock yourself out..." I sighed.

"If you insist" his voice rumbled.

As boisterous as Jacob could be he managed to remove my clothes rather tenderly. His actions were rash and fast but there was no tearing of material, no uncomfortable pulling of limbs. He seemed to know my body well.

I lay there with my eyes closed, extremely content as his fingers caressed my breasts and his lips sucked on my hardened nipples.

My body felt like jelly. It wasn't fair, Jake doing all this to me, numbing me and I could do nothing to him. _I would soon_. I would get my revenge…just as soon as I mastered the art to recover quickly from Jacob enforced post orgasmic paralysis.

Some more mewing noises escaped my lips.

"You'll need to stop making those sounds little Red or I'm never going to stop" he murmured against my left breast.

I whimpered again.

"You're a wicked man Jacob Black…" I gasped.

I felt him mouth grin against my nipple before he swirled his tongue against the tender flesh there, goose bumps rose all over my body.

"Stop…….please….." I begged. "I want to touch you..."

He didn't need further encouragement, he abruptly detached his tongue from my breast, dragged his hands over my torso and he sat up kneeling again before me.

I somehow found the energy to pull my body back up again to face him.

My felt my cheeks flushed, my heartbeat pounding hard.

Our eyes met briefly, warm chocolate eyes almost reflected my own wanton expression. Then mine refocused on their point of origin.

Fingers again reached for his erection that was now begging for some kind of release, I could see him clearly weeping for it. I could do nothing but swallow the saliva that had already flooded my mouth.

I wrapped one hand around the base of his hardness and he inhaled sharply. Before he had a chance to exhale my lips had already wrapped themselves around the head and I was swirling my tongue around before I took all of him into my mouth. My other hand gripped him and began pumping as I began a rhythm I was comfortable with, attempting to take him as deep as I could without choking because Jacob was huge.

He began grunting almost immediately, the most satisfying sounds I could ever imagine. In between the desperate groans there were whimpers and then the occasional…"Yes…yes…" and "Fuck …oh Evan …hmmm".

To hear him like this was heaven. I could feel the tender skin between my moist thighs already pulse hard, wanting what I was doing with my mouth to move to another part of my body.

His breathing became harsh and fast too quickly.

His hand that had got caught up in my dark red hair loosened as he readjusted his hold and pulled my mouth from him.

A second later his lips met mine as he kissed me hard. I wondered briefly whether he could taste himself in my mouth.

It was me who pulled from him this time and a grasped the side of both his cheeks with my palms. We stared at each other for a short while, our gaze intense. It was clear to me what we had in that moment was forever. Neither of us was going anywhere. Both wanted each other as badly.

"I want to ask something..?" I whispered.

"What?" he breathed; his hot breath against my damp sweaty skin.

"How many…? how many before me?" I gasped.

I knew he'd been with at least one before, he knew too much not to.

But I was surprised to see his brow furrow with confusion.

"No one…! none. You're the only one" he muttered, his eye's danced across my face trying to read my expression.

"Oh…."

"What….?" he gasped too quickly.

"You just….I thought…., it's just you really know what you're doing, I thought you'd….."

"You're made for me Evan, _only you_. That's why I know what I'm doing. There has never been anyone else."

I closed my eyes briefly, savouring the information. Jacob had been a virgin too. _Of course he had_.

"I want to try something..." he shuddered.

His hands cupped around the back of my thighs and he suddenly lifted me into his lap.

I stared down at him curiously.

"Like this…..I want to try it like this…." he breathed.

I just nodded my reply. I'd do anything he asked of me.

The tip of his erection pressed against me; slowly, very slowly he lowered me on to him. I could feel every inch that pushed inside me, every centimetre.

I licked my lips and Jacob groaned.

"Yes….yes…." I sighed.

"You like that..?" he nearly begged.

"Yes…" I gasped as my lips attached to his jugular, sucking at his hot warm skin greedily.

"Good!" he growled, "because I'm not going to stop until you cum with me…"

And he forced the full length of his straining erection inside of me so fast I was almost winded. I struggled for air to fill my lungs, and then the relentless thrusting began as he cradled the weight of my body against his.

Fuck this was the best yet!

RING RING……..RING RING……..RING RING……..

My body jerked slightly. The loud shrill of the house phone woke me abruptly from a very comfortable sleep in which I was wrapped tightly in the warm cocoon of Jacob's arms. My chin and cheek were resting on his solid chest that was rising and falling slowly due to his comatose sleep.

I managed to lift my head up slightly to look at him, he was unconscious. So much for extra special werewolf senses, I was surprised he wasn't snoring too.

RING RING……..RING RING……..RING RING…….

I would answer the phone myself, because it was beginning to annoy me but I was kind of trapped where I was. I nudged unconscious Jake with my fingers.

"Jacob….Jake…wake up! The phone"

Nothing!

I tried again, this time tickling and nipping at his skin. He stirred this time and I heard a grumble.

"Jacob Black….wake up or I'm never sleeping with you again." I tried, with as stern a voice as I could muster.

His eye's fluttered open and he glanced down at me with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh…. I see, you can wake up when you want to?" I teased.

"Did you just threaten me with no sex…?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Phones ringing Jake!" , not answering his question.

His eyes widened as if the loud annoying repetitive sound had just reached his ears. He jumped up out the bed not bothering with the sheets and marched out his room butt naked. I leaned up on my elbows in the bed admiring the view as he left and grinned. He had a great ass.

I heard him answer in the next room, his voice grumpy and tired.

"This better be important…" he rumbled to the mystery caller.

There was a pause and I strained to listen.

"_Already…..?_That was quick."

Another pause!

"Right, _I get that_…..but why's Bells not doing this?" he asked his tone was tight.

Immediately I realised it was Edward on the phone. My heartbeat began to pick up. The idea of Edward and Jacob having edgy conversations made me nervous.

"_So were we_……" Jake said I little too sharply.

I wondered what they were talking about.

"Okay….okay" he groaned but was conceding to whatever Edward was telling him.

"Guess I'm back on night patrol then…" Jake sighed heavily in the next room.

My eyes widened instantly. Charlie was coming back. And I was going to the Cullen's!

Less than twenty minutes later we were up, dressed and in Jacob's car driving towards the 'meeting point' at the border of La Push.

Jake turned to me and asked for what must have been about the sixth time since we departed if I was '_Okay with this…_?".

"I told you…..I'm fine. It's alright." I tried to assure him.

"I mean I can drive you all the way there, we don't need to do it this way." he attempted again.

I gave his forearm a gentle squeeze.

"I know that but I don't want any more trouble Jake, what if Charlie turns up at the Cullen's and you're dropping me off? He thinks I'm there right now." I shrugged. "This way….it looks like Edward just took me to the shops or something if I'm seen returning. And think about it, if he believes I've not been able to spend time with you the last couple of days then I should be able to see you again sooner rather than later"

He nodded reluctantly.

In the phone call Edward had explained that Alice had seen Charlie on route back to Forks. It had all happened very quickly and apparently Bella had been sleeping so Edward had made plans to uplift me himself and bring me back to their home just in time for Charlie turning up at their doorstep.

"I can't easily forget how much he's upset you" Jake said possessively.

Either could I.

"Look……I agree with all that but now the situation is different. No one is hiding anything now and I have to be alone with him sometime don't I? Now is good a time as any to get it over with!" I explained.

But I felt jumpy on the inside, my stomach twisting nervous noughts.

"I know how you really feel Evan….you don't need to pretend for me" he called my bluff and glanced down at me with sad eyes.

"I'm not that bad. Yeah, I'm a bit scared but I won't be any more if I confront my fear…will I?"

He sighed. He couldn't argue with that.

The car came to a stop and I could see the silver Volvo in front of us in the middle of the road. Edward already turned it and it was facing the same direction as us. He was anxious for me to get back ASAP. I chewed on my lip as I watched him, he'd been leaning against the side of the car and when we turned off the engine he stood up and began to walk towards us slowly.

I was surprised when Jacob didn't automatically get out. Instead he turned in his seat towards me and took my hand in his, holding it gently.

"If you want me to come….if you need me just call me …okay?" he asked very seriously.

"But you'll be on patrol, you won't have your cell…." I began.

"Call Sam, I put his number in your cell. Sam can _contact me_."

"Okay….but I _will_be fine" I promised, trying to ease his mind a little.

We both got out after that and Jake led me towards Edward. It was almost ceremonial, I felt odd. Edward nodded politely at me.

"Ready Evan?" his voice was smooth and confident.

"Yeah" I agreed.

He looked like he always did.

He was striking with his piercing eyes, bronze tousled hair and marble like skin. As I studied him briefly I realised something. The Cullen's were ultimately wrong if they thought they had 'playing human' down to a fine art because they really didn't. Their beauty was their flaw, especially Edward. Normal people didn't look like he did, they didn't look perfect.

"So is Charlie there yet or is all this... an overreaction?" Jake asked.

"He just arrived, actually. Alice called a minute before you pulled up".

"See I told you" I muttered to Jacob.

But he ignored me and began interrogating Edward.

"And the threat, is there one?"" he demanded.

"I do not believe that there is a direct threat, but of course I will have to spend some time around Charlie to learn exactly what happened while he was out of town. I will be in contact as soon as I have the information for you Jacob."

"I need to know, the pack needs to know!"

"Of course" Edward agreed, he still appeared outwardly calm. Jake seemed to relax a little.

"We should really be going now…" Edward gestured at me.

"I'll get her things…" Jake briefly left my side to get my bag from the car.

I stood face to face with Edward, he glanced down at me curiously but I couldn't hold his gaze. I turned to see Jacob already coming back towards us.

"I'll take that" Edward offered and Jake handed my belongings over, Edward headed back to his car to hide them in the trunk.

When Jake turned back to me I realised that Edward had done so to give us some privacy. Jacob rested his hands on my waist, leaning down he kissed the top of my head tenderly. Wrapping my arms around his middle I hugged him tightly and sunk my face into his chest.

"I'll see you soon" I mumbled into him, before straining my head right back to look up wanting to see his beautiful chocolate eyes.

He gave me an amused smile as I struggled with our height difference. He brought his hot full lips down to mine for a long kiss but made no attempt to deepen it. Too conscious of a watching vampire I think. I was kind of glad; I didn't want to give Edward a show.

"I'll swing by your house tonight when I'm on patrol, just to keep an eye on you…." squeezing my hip with his hand.

"You don't have to but…I'd like that" I smiled. Just the idea of Jake nearby was nice, watching over me.

When we pulled apart and I made my way to the Volvo I was initially confused to see Edward standing at the passenger side, my side. I approached and Edward opened the door for me, when I realised what he was doing I let out the breath I was holding, he was just being polite. Once he had me in the car he closed the door gently, probably not wanting to make me jump in case it set off any phasing from my werewolf boyfriend. As Edward made his way to his side of the car I glanced back at Jake who stood tall, analysing the situation very carefully. His eye's practically burned on to Edward. I'm sure him handing me over to a Vampire went against everything he was comfortable doing….it couldn't have been easy. I gave him a smile, to assure him again that I was fine. But when Edward joined me inside the car, I did feel nothing but awkward.

The engine started, Edward attached his seatbelt and then glanced at me waiting for me to do the same. I did so quickly, fumbling with my fingers.

I turned quickly to give Jake a shy wave before facing forward again. Edward sped off then down the road. I didn't look back, because I knew Jacob would be standing there watching us until we were out of his sight.

Inside the car there was silence, I was conscious of my own breaths and tried to breathe quietly. I looked straight out on to the road in front of me. Edward was a fast driver; I guess he wanted me back quickly. After a few moments of him saying nothing I began to wonder whether I should speak but then what would I say? As the seconds passed by I was feeling more and more awkward. Perhaps Edward was so silent because he didn't want to talk to me?

"I'm sure Charlie is looking forward to seeing you again. He doesn't like leaving you." Edward suddenly said quietly, his tone was soft.

Glancing over at him carefully I could see that he was still focused on his driving.

"You really believe that?" I asked. Was he just making small talk?

"I know enough about Charlie to know how he feels about his daughter. You being here means more to him than you could know!.

Why was Edward telling me these things?

"Did he say something about it to you or Bella" I wondered.

"Not out loud" Edward smiled as he spoke the words.

I caught on quickly. Conveniently I'd forgotten about his eavesdropping skills when it came to peoples thoughts.

Edward turned his head ever so slightly and caught my eyes with his then smiled. It caught me off guard; it was warm and friendly and seemed genuine. It was over as soon as it began because he focused his attention back to the road. But I continued to study his face.

This was different. Edward being friendly…._to me_! But maybe he was just being polite, because after everything I'd done to him and Bella, surely he must loathe me. Thinking of all the trouble I'd caused.

Edward's brow furrowed slightly and I was acutely alarmed when I realised he was reading _my_ thoughts.

_Can you hear me right now?_

I asked silently, testing him.

"Yes!" he answered.

I took a sharp intake of breath, and my tummy swirled. To have him show me his secret talent so openly had my heart beating faster, it surprised me.

Edward turned and glanced at me then, his eyes were a warm honey color today, his expression was still soft.

"Please do not be frightened of me Evan, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" he almost sounded sad. That was even more surprising.

"I…I just feel a little awkward around you still…." I confessed.

Deciding honesty was best from now on. It's not like I could lie to him, he'd know the truth either way.

"I know…I'm sorry for making you feel like that Evan." he said.

"NO! I'm sorry" I blurted out.

Feeling even more awkward than before; the two of us alone, attempting to have a conversation was strange.

"Why don't we put the past behind us Evan. Let's begin again you and I. A fresh start" he suggested.

"You know I really am sorry for everything. I didn't meant to…I didn't know…." shaking my head

"I was just really angry about everything and you were….I …I mean I….I was….." mouth failure, I was rambling now.

Desperately trying to say what needed to be said but Edward still intimidated me and it was so hard to get the words out.

He smiled again. This time he appeared to feel sorry for me.

"We both did things we regret, said things we should not have said. I am sorry for the upset I caused you, I am glad you know the truth now. I never wanted us to be any kind of an enemy." he sounded sincere.

I didn't want him to by my enemy either, I was intimidated yes but I was fascinated by him also. I always was. If I learnt who he really was then I would no longer be intimidated.

"A fresh start sounds good!" I gave him a timid but encouraging smile.

Edward's reaction shocked me. He responded with a dazzling smile, I'd never seen him look like that before.

The tension in the car seemed to ease significantly.

But moment was gone abruptly when my tummy decided to rudely interrupt and began to rumble very ungracefully. Edward immediately glanced over and focused his eye's downwards.

"Have you eaten?" he asked, concerned.

"Um…no" I answered, embarrassed by my traitor tummy.

"There is food at our house, we will get you some as soon as you get back" he explained.

"Oh no, that's okay. Charlie and I will get something when he takes me home." I didn't want to be an inconvenience. I'd already been fed by vampires once today already which was kind of ironic considering they didn't consume food themselves.

"I imagine Charlie is staying at our house for dinner actually. Wanting to spend some time with you and Bella together, Alice has already ordered some food in."

"Oh!" I knew what that meant. More time with the whole Cullen family. This should be interesting.

My stomach unceremoniously rumbled again, this time louder than before. I rolled my eye's at my body's vocal command of _"Fed Me Now_!". I wanted to tell it to "_Shut The Hell Up"._

Edward put his foot down, driving faster.

How embarrassing; attempting to get me to 'food' faster.

If only I'd eaten when I was at Jakes! _But no! I had to go get distracted with my smart mouth, didn't' I_? When Jake dragged me off to his bedroom and then we…….

Oh fuck! Oh shit!

The horrific realisation that the images that were playing over in my mind were not just mine! There was a mind reading vampire in the seat next to me who I was sharing all my intimate thoughts with also.

I swallowed hard. There were no private thoughts around Edward. I attempted to hide behind my hair as I hung my head. I could feel my cheeks changing color. I was mortified. Desperately trying to think of another topic to discuss, anything to have me stop thinking about _this!_

"What did you do with your day?" I blurted out a little loudly.

"I kept myself busy…" he said too quickly.

Oh yeah, he'd heard it all. Totally knew I'd been in my boyfriend's bed all afternoon. Great, Edward knew _all_about my amateur sex life!

_Shut up Evan! Shut up, shut up_! Scolding myself, I couldn't shut off my brain.

"Do anything interesting..?" I asked him….that's right get the subject of discussion back to him.

"Oh yes, you could say that!" glancing up at Edward I saw him smirk. He was obviously finding this whole scenario quite entertaining.

"Really, what did you do then?" I pushed.

"I took Bella for a trek in the Forest" he explained.

"That sounds nice…" I commented politely wanting to sound interested.

"It was, I enjoy being outside with Bella" there was an ever so slightly crooked grin on his face.

"Is that why Bella fell asleep?" I wondered.

"Sorry?" he asked glancing back at me.

"I mean was she tired from her walk?" as if suddenly understanding he nodded slowly at me.

"Yes, she was exhausted" smiling again, there was a strange expression on his face and I wondered what it meant.

"We're here Evan" he announced and the car came to an abrupt halt.

Looking out the window I saw Cullen HQ. I hadn't even realised we'd been driving up to the house.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and went for the door handle when Edward reached out to stop me; his icy fingers brushed my arm, surprising me.

"A word of warning…before you enter my home Evan" he said very gravely.

His face darkened and I gulped at his words.

"My sister Alice will be all over you like a rash! If you hear her mention the word 'makeover', run for your life…"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, eyes wide. When his warning actually sunk in I noticed the side of his mouth turn up.

My own mouth hung open.

Edward was being facetious! Edward Cullen _being funny_….this was most definitely a fresh start.


	53. Home

**CHAPTER 53 - HOME**

**Bella's POV**

"Wow…wow, wow WOW!"

I glanced down at my hand being tortured in the vice like grip of Alice's tiny little hand. It appeared to be turning blue.

"_**Hand Alice**_! My hand needs circulation….." I groaned loudly.

We stood side by side, hand in hand. Alice's whole body was vibrating with excitement.

"Soooooo sorry Bella." she gasped breathily.

She loosened her grip and I sighed with relief as the blood began to flow again causing pins and needles in my fingers.

Her pixie like face glanced over at mine, and she smiled so hard she looked ready to implode.

"It's just….I've been waiting forever for this. Everything is going to go great, no more friction, no more holding back…." she gushed animatedly.

We both faced the closed front door of the Cullen house. Alice had dragged me from my peaceful deep slumber that Edward had forced upon me after our little _forest excursion_.

I smiled guiltily. It was a very pleasantly thorough _Forest excursion_; as I remembered our role playing game earlier today. But now I was blaringly aware of the fact that Charlie was back. In fact my dear father was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a glass of wine with Esme and Carlisle, who 'pretended' with him. My excitable _sister to be_Alice had awoken me to inform me of the fact that Charlie was suddenly on route for home and that Edward had already made plans and left to uplift Evan from La Push.

I'd been thrust into the entrance hall of the house to come face to face with a delighted Charlie, who seemed very happy to be back in Forks after his mysterious police investigation. He'd held me tightly, telling me how good it was to see me again. He seemed tired. The dark circles under his eyes gave him away. Moments later he asked for Evan. Thankfully a quick thinking Esme stepped in and informed him that Edward had driven Evan into Forks to pick up a couple of things from the shops. Charlie seemed surprised yet content with the idea. Maybe realising that everyone was finally _getting along._

I took in Alice carefully; waiting for Evan and Edward. She looked extremely happy. I hoped her visions were correct because she seemed very confident that the evening that was about to unfold was going to be a success in her eyes.

I wondered how Edward and Evan were interacting together now that they would be alone for the first time since the whole unveiling of the truth.

_Please let Alice be right_, I thought.

"You know, I think I have been very patient Bella, super patient. There is no reason I can't spend some one on one time with your sister. In fact, I want first dibs."

She was still focused on the door.

I smirked at her in amusement, and arched a brow at her.

"_Dibs_?" I asked incredulously.

"She's not a new doll sweet Alice, she's a human who is not yet fully accustomed herself to our kind" Jasper smoothly interrupted as he almost glided into the hall.

His honey voice; heavy with that charismatic Southern accent of his.

Tawny eye's met mine and he smiled.

"She likes me! I don't have to be careful with her." Alice said curtly, her eye's seemed unbreakable on their objective, refusing for a second to leave the door that would soon produce Evan to her.

Jasper approached until he stood by Alice's other side, leaning down he gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"Patience little one" he warned lightly before disappearing again through a doorway.

"Why is everyone telling me to be patient? I am patient. I've been patient. I've come to the completion of being patient, there is no need for it anymore" she huffed dramatically.

I laughed at her behaviour, and I was glad of it because it made me feel much more at ease.

"Thank you Alice" I said quietly.

She glanced in my direction quickly and shot me a suspicious look.

"For what?" she sounded confused.

"For just being you..." I chuckled.

Then her face lit up suddenly and I didn't need to ask why.

"Where ...?" I asked.

Knowing that she could hear Edwards car approaching.

She released me to clap her hands excitedly.

"Will be pulling up in front of the house in 5 seconds, 4, 3, 2, 1".

She turned and flashed her white teeth at me widely. It looked like she was about to say something else when something caught her attention and she focused back at the door once more but this time her face fell before her mouth twisted into a thin line and she looked furious.

"That is NOT funny Edward!" she muttered wrathfully.

Realising Edward was just outside I wondered what he could have said to upset her so much. But knowing the two siblings I'm sure it was something between them that nothing to do with me or Evan.

"Something wrong...?" I asked innocently.

"Your fiancé is being rude about me. I am not amused. But_he i_s ….., and thoroughly. I will remember this…!" she threatened him, almost hissing.

Knowing he was listening.

The door slowly opened a moment later and Edward walked through the door grinning crookedly at me and then Alice.

To see him like that was just glorious. He looked like the old Edward, the way he was before Evan arrived, before all the tension between them.

Evan was right behind him. I concentrated on her immediately when I saw her red hair, she caught my eyes and smiled shyly.

It was then that I knew that everything was going to be okay. Both Edward and Evan had made it here in one piece and the two of them had survived each other's company successfully. The relief was immense.

Edward closed the door quickly behind Evan, and she didn't flinch at his close proximity to her. She was looking beyond us, perhaps looking for Charlie.

Edward muttered something to her and she smiled. She actually smiled at him.

I looked on in awe.

"Very funny, I am glad that you are taking great enjoyment out of tormenting me Edward!" Alice snapped at him.

"Oh Alice, I am allowed to tease my own sister am I not" he interjected.

He left Evan's side and walked towards me still smiling and I returned it. Wrapping an arm around my waist he kissed my cheek before bringing his cool lips to my ear.

"Good sleep love?" he whispered knowingly.

Pulling away a little, to focus his piercing topaz eyes on mine.

"Always" I grinned.

"Hello Alice!" we both glanced over surprised to hear Evan's voice as she greeted a sulky Alice politely yet still a little awkwardly.

Alice's face lit up in response and she flew towards her. She wrapped her arms around Evan to hug her, who bit her lip briefly as she struggled to appear calm at Alice's exuberance. Evan was trying so hard and I was very grateful for it.

"Don't believe a word of what Edward says to you about me!" she said quickly. "We both know he thinks he knows everything when in fact…he knows little. Especially when it comes to what interest's us." she gushed.

Evan looked confused.

"And what would that be Alice?" he asked, the amused grin still remained on his face.

"Fashion...! You may have stolen Bella away from me by always _dominating_ her time…"

I choked back a laugh at her comment. Edward and I glanced at each other not missing the meaning in her choice of word.

"But I can have Evan all to myself now and I know she'll just love spending time with me…won't you Evan?"

All eyes were on her now and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Um….yeah?" she said carefully while looking at me wide eyed.

"Correct answer!" Alice smiled; she shot Edward a smug look.

"So I was thinking that you should come upstairs to my room, I have these new shoes and I think they'd look great on y…."

"How about we let Evan have some dinner with her family before you drag her away to your lair? She is hungry and I am sure that Charlie will want to spend some time with his daughters alone, now that he is finally home."

Alice rolled her eyes at Edward in defeat because she knew he was right.

"I hate you" she groaned at him.

Carlisle and Esme had somehow convinced Charlie that everyone had eaten except for me because I'd fallen asleep. They had excused themselves along with Edward and a reluctant Alice to allow the three of us to enjoy dinner together in the Cullen kitchen.

Charlie had a big hug for Evan when he saw her and she looked equally happy to see him back. It brought me great comfort that they had bonded much quicker than Evan and I had. Because when I left it would be Evan who Charlie would rely on for family. They needed each other. Charlie would have Evan and eventually Jacob as a son in law, just the way he always wanted. I thought of them in years to come as a big happy family and Charlie visiting them in La Push. It painted a painfully happy ending to me of their life after my human one would be over. It made me sad that I would not be a part of it and then happy too because I would leave everyone in contentment. The way Edward and I had hoped for. It was a bitter sweet ending.

Edward told me he would be listening to Charlie's thoughts, trying to get details about the investigation that took him out of town in the first place.

I tried to ponder briefly on the topic myself with Charlie while we ate but he didn't seem to want to talk about it.

"I'm home now…" he'd said. "Let's not talk about work. The whole thing came to nothing anyway." he explained.

Charlie seemed more interested in the wedding plans. It was less than two weeks away. I had no information for him because I wasn't the one who was planning the wedding at all.

"You'll have to ask Alice about that" I'd told him unenthusiastically. "She believes it's _her wedding_".

Charlie laughed in response.

And I swore just then I heard a high pitched screech coming from upstairs.

After dinner Esme and Carlisle managed to steal Charlie away for long enough for the rest of us to meet up in Carlisle's study to discuss what information we had to play with. I led Evan upstairs, knowing that Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie would be there waiting for us.

"Is it easier now…?" I asked her quietly as we slowly ascended the stairs.

"Easier?" she repeated, a little confused by my question.

"Being here" I gestured with my eyes as I scanned our surroundings.

She formed a silently 'oh' with her lips as she caught on.

"I'm okay" she said, though her tone was a little too high.

"Really...?" I asked, unconvinced.

I paused in the middle of the stairs, so she would stop too. She seemed to examine my face for a few moments before speaking again.

"I just…..I worry what they think of me?" she said quickly in a hushed tone. "I mean, we didn't exactly step off on the right foot. I know what I've done to this family…I know..."

I cut her off.

"You didn't know the truth. To be honest Evan, being in your shoes, I probably would have reacted in the same way. But you need to know that no one hates you here. I mean, you and Edward are getting along…?" I knew this was true, just wanted to hear it from her though. Just to satisfy me.

"Yeah!" her eyes seemed to plead with me and apologise to me all at once. "We are; there will be no more trouble from me there. I promised Jacob. I promised you that I would make an effort that I was sorry for everything that I …"

"I'm not accusing you of anything Evan." I interrupted whilst placing my hand on her shoulder,

She sighed quietly, realising.

"Who's going to be in the room when we go up?" she asked.

"All of them, apart from Esme and Carlisle." I explained.

Evan's brown eye's drifted upstairs and her expression changed to worry.

"Even the blonde one...?" Sounding nervous.

"Don't worry about Rosalie." I dismissed. "She's like that with everyone…._especially me._It's just how she is! The others are nothing like her".

Evan smiled knowingly. And I wondered what kind of an ugly scowl had appeared on Rosalie's face in response to my comments.

"Come on…" I encouraged Evan, and pulled her by the hand as we carried on towards the study.

Opening the door gently, we walked in, expected of course.

All eyes were on us.

Evan glanced at me, looking like she wanted to roll her eyes but resisted.

Edward was sitting on the leather couch. He smiled at me and patted the space next to him. Telling me silently he wanted me by his side. I'd let go of Evan's hand as we'd walked in and turned to check on her but Alice was already glued by her side, grinning as her fingers played with Evan's long dark red locks.

Evan nodded carefully at Alice's enthusiasm to bond but stood rigidly still. Evan's eyes caught mine as I assessed her comfort level with the situation but she gave me a timid smile in response to let me know she was okay.

I made my way to Edward and strong cool arm snaked around my waist holding me to him possessively as I sat next to him.

"So, what's the deal Edward? Have we got a fight ahead of us or is everything cool?" Emmett's loud voice burst into the silence of the room.

He was leaning against Carlisle's desk with a petulant Rosalie by his side who was trying to ignore both Evan and myself. Jasper stood near Alice, focused on her interaction with Evan, he most likely was trying to relax her. Alice appeared to be muttering things to Evan as she continued nodding at her with wide vigilant eyes.

"From what I gathered, there was two unexplained deaths, the Police Department called in Charlie after what had previously happened here in Forks because they thought perhaps the deaths were linked. As far as Charlie and his colleagues were concerned _that_case has remained unsolved. They didn't know whether it was an animal or a human. They certainly didn't know it was Victoria and her newborns." Edward explained calmly.

He now had Evan's full attention as he spoke, she seemed no longer bothered or interested in Alice fawning over her.

"So….?" Emmett shook his head impatiently. "Am I kicking some ass here or not?"

"I don't think it's some rogue vampire or newborn, nothing about the deaths flags anything up as suspicious to me with regards to it being _our kind_that had some kind of an involvement. And I don't believe for a moment that the Volturi have anything to do with it."

"How can you be so sure..?" Rosalie cut in almost sarcastically.

"Because... I would see it!" Alice rhymed in curtly, as she eyed Evan's clothing, most likely assessing her size for future shopping expeditions.

"She _would_ see it." Edward confirmed confidently.

"So, what we have here is just a couple of human homicides, the timing so close to Victoria being a coincidence?" Jasper asked; his voice smooth and gentle.

"It appears so." Edward agreed.

"You don't sound completely convinced Edward" Rosalie tested.

"I am not comfortable with the fact that there are unsolved deaths in such close proximity to Forks. But these deaths don't seem to be vampire related; the bodies were not drained."

Evan scowled at Edwards words.

"So everything is alright? We are safe?" I asked.

Edward turned towards me, warm topaz eyes seemed to drink me in. He smiled contently and nodded, before turning back to the others.

"We will keep vigilant as always. But there is no immediate threat to any of us."

"Good, because I have a wedding to organise and this whole episode has just messed with my plans!" Alice complained.

"Oh we cannot be having that sweetheart. That would be a travesty." Jasper teased her.

"Sooo, can I have her now! _Are we done here_?" Alice asked impatiently while staring at Evan, her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as she stared into space.

"We are done here, but before you decide to monopolise Evan's time before she leaves with Charlie, you'd be right in asking her permission before you do so?" Edward lectured.

Evan's eye's found his briefly before smirking, in amusement. I smiled also.

Alice huffed dramatically.

"She wants to…. But if you insist!" she whined while pulling Evan's arm so she'd face her. "They do this to torture me! Don't you think it's cruel, they can't stand the fact that you like me the most!" she complained to Evan, who seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"You've still to ask her darling?" Jasper warned her.

"Evan! Would you like to come to my room before you have to leave?" she asked politely. But I could see in her face that there was a little anxiety there, fear of being rejected by Evan in front of the others.

"Of course…I'd love to!" Evan answered quietly.

Alice's whole face lit up and Evan was dragged unceremoniously from the room a second later, the door slamming behind them both.

"Alice is going to undo all the work we've done to get that poor girl to be comfortable with us" Jasper laughed.

"Who cares, I'm just glad she's out the room, all I can smell is dog!" Rosalie muttered under her breath, but conveniently loud enough for my human ears to hear.

"Save it Rosalie!" I snapped. "If you have nothing nice to say after what we've all been through then why don't you just keep you bitter comments to yourself! Do you ever say anything nice?" I could hear my own voice almost growling at her.

Her eyes widened in shock to me. Edward opened his mouth, I could see he was about to speak when Rosalie beat him to it.

"Hmmmm, apparently not!" she said sharply.

"We are all trying here, why can't you?" I continued.

"I'm done here." was Rosalie's only response before she made her way to the door, completely ignoring me.

She turned back to Emmett.

"Are you coming?" she barked before walking out.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and giving me an apologetic look.

"I'll talk to her Bella, she's…" he glanced at the open door way making sure she was no longer there "she just feels threatened that's all".

Emmett left.

I turned to Edward giving him an incredulous look.

"_Threatened_?" I asked him not believing it.

"Rosalie doesn't like feeling vulnerable" Jasper cut in. "She'll do anything to hide that from others, especially those who are not our kind".

I still didn't understand.

"She doesn't feel comfortable with the fact that there's now two humans that know all about us and are in our home. _You_ she could handle but now Evan and the fact she's close with the wolves, Rosalie feels threatened. So she hides that fact by being….well, _being Rosalie_" Edward tried to explain.

"Being rude and intimidating?" I asked.

"Hiding her true feelings" Jasper corrected.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." he nodded politely. "Best I keep an eye on little Alice and your sister".

"Thank you" Edward said in response.

He left quietly, closing the door behind him.

Now it was just Edward and I in Carlisle's study. His grip on my waist tightened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his tone.

"Fine! Things were going well and Rosalie, she just…ruined it" I complained.

"She did not ruin anything. Things _are_going well. Evan is quite content at the moment…_surprisingly. _Despite being currently tortured by Alice" he smiled crookedly at me until he had me smiling back.

"Don't let Rosalie upset you…I will have a word with her later." his voice was soft.

"Have a few…" I muttered.

He loosened his grip around my waist and brought his hand up to the back of my neck, clasping the palm around the sensitive skin there before working his magic with cool fingers trying to ease any tension I still had.

It felt good and I shuddered a little.

"Better?" he asked; his mouth so close to my hair that I could feel his cold breath on my skin.

"Yes..." I breathed, closing my eyes. His fingers still danced along the flesh of my neck.

"Tell me what if feels like when I touch you there, when I touch your skin?"

"Amazing…" I sighed.

"Just amazing?" hearing amusement in his tone, I knew the crooked grin was back. Edward wanted a more thorough description of what his touches could do to my body.

"It feels tingly, your fingers are cool yet your touch burns my skin making me feel it all over my whole body." I explained, eyes closed, enjoying his caresses.

"Everywhere?" he breathed into my ear, making my whole body tremble. "Even here?"

His free hand clasped my knee tightly before pulling my legs apart.

I felt Edward drag his hand up my thigh slowly, smoothing over the thin material of the sweatpants I had on. His fingers dragged, applying pressure as he went. He stopped at the apex of my inner thigh, drawing circles with his fingers.

I bit my lip.

"Especially there" I whispered weakly.

The circles on my thigh were getting wider and higher and soon Edwards fingers were brushing against the sensitive flesh between my legs, I could feel him easily through the flimsy material which was quickly becoming damper by the second.

I let out a whimper.

He was teasing me brushing his fingers too lightly over me. Making me burn there, making my body temperature rise and my pulse quicken. I wanted more, pushing my pelvis toward his hand trying to create more pressure, more friction.

"Do you like it? Does it feel good when I touch you there?" he sounded tense, aroused. His voice was deeper, rougher.

I licked my bottom lip and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You know it does…" I groaned. "More…" I pleaded.

Edward brought his hand up around my groin and began to palm me there, rubbing his hand over and over applying just the right amount of pressure in an even rhythm that had me panting within seconds. He ground the heel of his hand hard every other second against my clit. I knew his topaz eyes would be much darker now with his arousal, that his gaze would be penetrating me, watching every little expression on my face. Edward loved to watch. He didn't visibly show it but it excited him. I let out a moan and he leaned his forehead hard against the side of my head, still kneading the flesh at the back of my neck with his other hand.

"More?" he breathed into ear again, his cool breath caressing.

"Harder" I begged, pushing my groin into his hand.

He did as I requested. He also stopped massaging my neck and brought his hand round to pull the hair from my face tucking behind my ear before holding it back tight in his hand in a bunch at the back of my head. His breath danced over the skin of my ear and I realised he was panting with me as his hand rocked against the aching fire between my thighs.

Then suddenly his tongue darted out his mouth and began to slowly drag its way up my ear, and I gasped at what he was doing to me, he tugged the ponytail he made with my hair tighter as he did so.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I groaned deeply. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

His lips brushed my ear, before kissing it and the sucking on my earlobe. His touch was electric and my whole body seemed to hum.

I was whining quietly. He knew I was close.

"Cum for me" he ordered possessively

And I did, and hard. The friction he was causing burned at the flesh his palm rubbed against, causing such heat that I came so much harder than I'd expected I would. My orgasm seemed to explode and I groaned loudly, biting my lip, trying not to make a loud sound.

When it was over I slumped against him, feeling the perspiration all over my skin, making me shiver.

"How many times are you going to do that to me today?" I gasped, as soon as I had enough breath to speak.

"Do what?" he smiled into my hair, sounding satisfied with his actions.

"Make me cum" I whispered weakly.

"As often as I see fit Bella!" he said lowly. "As often as I want".


	54. Beginning Of The End

**CHAPTER 54 - BEGINNING OF THE END**

**Evan's POV**

I glanced down at my neon pink toenails, wiggling them in awe.

"Um…. I'm not sure this is really my color Alice" I muttered quietly.

She was bouncing around the room, the same room I assumed she shared with Jasper; the one with the Southern accent. I wondered what the depth of their relationship was. How they defined it? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, partners? Married even? I'm sure they'd been together for years, decades in fact. But on the outside Alice looked 17 or 18.

How odd it all was. Here was I in a vampire's bedroom, having my nails painted.

"It is soooo your color Evan. Pink is every girls color. It's a fun color. We are being fun!"

Who's she trying to convince here?

"I'm having fun Alice?" I assured her.

"Really..? You are? You're not just saying that, _you really are_?" she asked desperately her tan eyes full of hope.

"Um… yeah...?" Coming out like a question.

Was this a test?

She frowned. I hadn't sounded very convincing.

"This is just what I needed Alice. I've not really had time to pamper myself recently. I've been keeping busy lately, _running around trying to ruin all your life's_…" I said dryly.

Yeah, self depreciating, that works.

She looked horrified. Okay maybe that doesn't work. Um...?

"I'm joking. I mean…I'm sorry Alice. I never do or say the right thing do I?"

"Oh no Evan...!"

She pranced forward and crouched before me quickly. Her small cold hands cupped my cheeks tenderly and I froze rigidly still. Her movements were so fast. I couldn't help it.

"Oh Evan... poor little Evan! You've had a rough time and I'm pushing you aren't I? Don't bring up the little hiccup we had there with the tiny misunderstanding over _our_ non human status. It's over now, all done. We are all good. I just want you to be happy."

Her voice was so soft and light, the words flew out her mouth like a melody. And although we appeared the same age, for the first time since meeting her I caught the hint of the years she'd existed. She looked at me almost paternally.

I felt my shoulders relax a little and for a moment I forgot about her non human status and only saw a potential friend.

"I like my nails…" I said quietly. "Thank you".

She grinned widely, releasing her hands from my cheeks, but was quick to smooth one over my hair while her eyes scanned it. I wondered what she had in mind for that...?

"No more talk of before… we'll look forward. Only forward!" she assured.

That's right. She's psychic.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Evan! We are friends, you can ask me anything?" she grinned.

I took a deep breath.

"You see things, don't you?" I checked carefully.

"Yes, I see some things, things that are planned. It depends on the circumstances and the people involved actually." she explained.

"What do you see for me?" I asked.

She frowned.

I worried.

She caught on.

"Oh no….! Nothing bad Evan, I mean, we are going to be good friends. And you are going to fit right in with the family now. It's all going to go brilliantly. But that's all I see. You're asking about the Wolf aren't you?"

"Jacob" I corrected.

"Jacob" she repeated carefully.

"I can't see anything about him because he's a Wolf; you're so close to him that anything involving the two of you is nothing but a blank slate to me. I'm sorry about that. It's not my fault, it's their fault; the Wolves! So, I can't tell you about your life together, your wedding or how many children you'll have..." she giggled.

My cheeks flushed.

And she looked pleased with herself.

"That's what you were going to ask wasn't it?" she smiled.

I didn't answer just stared at her for a moment.

"Some things are best left unknown" I concluded.

"Remind me that we need to go shopping ASAP, I need to buy you some perfume. Something very chic and very expensive?" she waved her hand as she spoke.

"Why?" I asked confused.

And she wiggled her nose at me. I frowned.

"Are you saying I smell?" I asked in disbelief.

"You smell a little funky…_oh, but it's not you_. You actually smell very sweet. It's just, you're Wolf. Um, I mean your Jacob. He has a distinct smell to us. All the Wolves do. It's not the most agreeable smell. It's sort all over you at the moment."

She looked me up and down.

"Everywhere in fact...!"

My cheeks roared into an inferno.

Alice raised her eyebrow at me. A light giggle escaped her.

"_Oh….I see_." she rang out. "Well that's very….nice. Very sweet...!"

Okay Alice could smell the fact Jacob and I had been having sex all afternoon. And the smell of him, his skin was all over mine. How…_inappropriate!_

I exhaled a lot of air through my lips.

A gentle knock on Alice's door interrupted us.

We turned to see Jasper enter. He smiled at me kindly and tilted his head charismatically. He was very handsome like Edward, maybe not as beautiful but clearly far more charming. I guess that was his special talent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two pretty ladies but there's a gentleman downstairs who is rather fatigued and would love to take his daughter home."

I smirked bashfully at him. Alice huffed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" words exploding from her mouth as her head whipped back round toward me.

I was not to see Alice tomorrow as it turned out. Bella had second dibs! Well, that's what I was told by her when she met me in the entrance hall downstairs. I didn't realise I was now dib..able? I decided that it was a good thing, them wanting to spend time with me and not wanting to hate me for being a _stupid vampire exposing human_.

Alice was disappointed. I promised her third dibs, she seemed happy with that. But I failed to tell her that Jacob had priority over everyone. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. She was nice. Excitable! A hyperactive gothic Tinkerbelle. I could see us being friends.

Bella told me that she would come over tomorrow and that we would hang out at Charlie's in the afternoon. Just chill at home, the two of us. That sounded good, I could use some down time. I'd had enough excitement to last me a lifetime.

That just left Jake; he was patrolling tonight, but promised to make an appearance. I hoped he would. Maybe I could sneak him in my room. I thought about how we could do that? Maybe Bella had some ideas? I mean it used to be her bedroom. I shrugged to myself. Another time, I think it was too soon to be discussing getting Jacob into my bedroom under Charlie's nose to her. I'm sure she never did anything like that.

I said my goodbyes. This time things were much more civil, which was a relief. Edward gave me a look as I left; a silent message. It was as if he were saying 'We're good aren't we? New start" as I thought the words he smiled at me. And I knew I was right. Maybe we could be friends. Everything was so different now.

Charlie yawned as he drove me back home. I glanced over at him, it was dark now. The lights on the dashboard reflected onto his tired face. Charlie was so nice to me. He was so kind, and even though I never grew up with him in my life and the entire situation we found ourselves in was totally fucked up. I was so lucky to have found him, to have him supporting me. I never thought I needed a father. But I needed Charlie. I wasn't going to leave Forks. I'd found a home here and a family. I was finally happy again.

"I'm glad your back. I missed you when you were away." I whispered sincerely.

Charlie's glanced at me, his dark eye's full of surprise and then appreciation. He gave me a warm smile. He reached his hand over to me and tapped my knee. It was a small gesture but we both got the meaning in it.

"Glad to be home Evan…glad to be home!" he muttered.

I relaxed into the seat and stared out the window, feeling my eyes getting heavy. Wondering where Jake was at this very moment, running around in the Forest with his Wolf brothers.

"I've got to go into work tomorrow…" Charlie interrupted my thoughts.

I frowned a little.

"But your just back" I complained.

"I know, but that's what being a Sheriff is!" he sighed. "I gotta do some paperwork. But I was thinking that maybe after you and Bella have finished hanging out tomorrow that she could drop you off at the Station when I'm done and we could go out and get some dinner together, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

His voice was casual but his eyes flickered to mine for reassurance.

"I'd really like that." I answered honestly.

He smiled and focused back on the road.

Two hours later I was in my bedroom in the dark. An exhausted Charlie was already snoring in his bed. I leaned against the ledge of the open window, my head hanging outside. I closed my eyes and breathed in the night air. It was crisp, fresh and clean and smelled like the forest nearby. It smelled like Jacob. It was a mild night. I had on a cute fitted t-shirt and panties, no bra. I balanced on my tip toes occasionally as I stretched my feet. Scanning the darkness outside, I hoped to maybe catch a glimpse of my Wolf keeping watch. My eyes had adjusted to the lack of light a while ago now, so it wouldn't be difficult to spot Jake when he appeared. I hoped sooner rather than later.

I would try and sneak downstairs and see him when he did. Charlie was too tired to wake easily, if Jake was quiet enough, it was possible that I might be able to get him up the stairs. What a gamble though. If Charlie caught us he would be furious.

I closed my eyes slowly, they were beginning to feel heavy and the thought of bed was becoming harder to resist. But I really wanted to see Jacob.

"Don't be falling asleep on me Red, or I'll have to think of something to wake you right up" he whispered loudly from below.

My eyes flew open and I looked down.

Jake was staring up at me in the dark, his white teeth grinning in amusement. I smiled back and my heart soared instantly at his sudden presence.

"You kept me waiting…" I whispered back in mock upset.

"I'll make it up to you" he chuckled.

Jacob was deliciously half naked from what I could see of him. His impressive physique looked even better in the moonlight.

"Hold on..." I said in a hushed tone. "I'll be right down…"

"No! Just stand back from the window" he said quickly and a little too loudly.

I held my breath and glanced back at the bedroom door, then exhaled with relief when I heard another audible snore from Charlie. I focused back to Jacob and gave him a scolding look.

He mouthed a "sorry" and smiled guiltily.

"Just stand back" he ordered, whispering once more.

I did as instructed and a second later Jacob shocked me by almost jumping through the window and landing with a quiet thud on the floor.

"How….?" I shook my head at him.

He shrugged.

"Just one of my many talents…" he grinned.

"Jumping through windows?" I asked surprised.

"Like I said, I'm very talented!" he smirked.

"And very sure of yourself" I teased.

He tilted his head at me. I thought he was going to respond with one of his cheeky comebacks but instead his eyes scanned my tight t-shirt and panties, taking his time when he came to the curves of my body. I bit my lip as I watched him look at me possessively. His eyes were dark like the night, and his hair hung over them, very sexy.

As his vision fell back down to my little panties my own eyes decided to examine his sculpted beautiful body. He had nothing on but a pair of cut off old denims. That was it! His large defined chest rose and fell, quite rapidly I noticed. I glanced at his nipples and fought back the sudden overwhelming need to close the distance between us and lick one. I was quite shocked at the abrupt want attacking my brain. My heart began to beat faster as the desire starting to build up inside of me. I was hungry for his skin to be on mine, all over mine. Fuck, Alice would have to buy me a colossal amount of perfume because I was planning on forever smelling of Jacob Black. My eyes continued their journey downwards, managing to pull away from his dark nipples and down his chiselled abdomen with taught muscles rippling under the surface of his warm skin. His old denims hung lose around his hips and I could see that beautiful V stand out, one of my favourite parts of his body. As my eyes briefly fell to the floor I realised he was bare foot and I liked it. He seemed almost wild to me. Standing there with dirt covered legs and torn denims, big and rough. My groin throbbed in response. I exhaled slowly before finding his eyes again and they were burning into mine.

I wondered how many minutes had passed as we'd studied each other carefully in silence.

"Red" he muttered quietly, his voice was deep.

"Yes..?" I responded as he said my pet name.

"They're red…" he groaned, and his throat made a strange sound.

I didn't understand. But then his eyes fell briefly to my panties again.

"Oh" I acknowledged.

Yes they were red, I didn't realise that he liked that color so ….ardently. I would remember that.

"You like that?" I asked quietly, my voice trembled a little in anticipation.

"Yes!" he growled tensely.

My insides contracted tightly to the tone in his voice.

I watched as he swallowed heavily. His adams apple bobbing underneath the skin of his throat. I wanted to lick that too. And I bit my lip again.

Jacob watched me and smirked wickedly.

"Take off your top" he ordered quietly.

My mouth fell open briefly. My fingers reached for the edge of the t-shirt but I paused as my fingers brushed the material, fully aware that I had nothing on underneath.

"Now..!" he said tersely.

I knew he loved my body. I was still self conscious though but pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I decided to punish him by pulling the material up slowly, taking my time as I lifted it up over my breasts before removing it completely and letting it slip through my fingers as it fell to the floor.

I could hear him breathing heavily and his vision burned on my bare flesh. I shivered suddenly when the breeze drifted through the open window. My nipples tightened harder in response. Jacob groaned.

"Do you know what I'd like?" he muttered heavily.

I shook my head. I'd lost my voice. I could feel the heat pool between my thighs; I was more than ready for him.

"To watch you…..touch yourself" his voice ached and his eyes grew darker.

I gasped quickly, air hitting the back of my throat before releasing slowly through my lips.

Oh….my!

I wondered what I should do next.

"Where… exactly?" I asked him in an innocent whisper.

I glanced bashfully at him under my lashes.

But I knew exactly where he wanted my fingers to delve. So delaying the inevitable would be a sweet little torture for me. I speculated how patient Jacob could be.

His brows furrowed slightly, and I could tell he knew what I was up to.

Not very patient ... I concluded to myself. And a nervous thrilled rushed down my insides, my stomach danced and my breath quickened.

"Red" he warned me, an edge in his voice.

He let his eyes fall back to the panties once more.

"If you tease me I will tease you back and then you'll be punished." he growled.

I couldn't help it. The corner of my mouth twitched as I fought back a smirk. I wanted him to punish me, especially with those warm full lips of his.

I concentrated on his eyes before lifting my hand and slowly stroking my fingers down the curve of my breast, pausing on my hard nipple before letting my fingers dance lightly along the naked skin of my abdomen before reaching the waist of those red panties that Jake adored. Tentatively, while fully aware I was being scrutinized very vividly by Jacob who was breathing deeper by the second, I slipped my fingers underneath the soft cotton. I knew before I reached over my soft pubic hair that the flesh between my lips was soaking wet. Jacob was fully focused on my hand; he looked on in complete awe. I decided that this little show I was doing for him was very erotic for both of us. Jacob looked hungry and my heart beat fast. I moaned a little as my fingers brushed over my swollen nub and I slipped one in easily between the folds, stroking myself slowly. I closed my eyes because it felt so good. I continued to stroke and pump my finger in and out, concentrating on the growing ache that built inside. I didn't want to cum though; I wanted him to make me cum, slowing my pace even more I bit my lip.

I deep tortured groan audibly filled the air and my eyes flashed open.

My lips parted when I saw that Jacob was now naked, his torn jeans in a heap at his dirty feet. His large muscular thighs slightly parted as he held a very substantial erection in his hand, stroking the enormity of it at a steady pace. Understanding why he wanted to watch me, I moaned again much more desperately this time because he looked searingly hot.

His craving eyes found mine again, and he focused darkly.

"Lie on the bed Evan" he rasped.

I did as instructed. Pulling my soaking fingers from my panties I walked back until I felt the edge of the bed hit my legs and then I crawled backwards along the top of it until I was lying flat and my head strained against the pillow to look over towards him.

Jake followed silently and brought himself onto the bed, crawling over me until his knees were between my legs and he crouched bringing his hands on either side of my hips.

"Red..." he muttered to himself.

Then he brought his hot hands to the cotton panties and pulled them off roughly, dragging the wet material over my legs and throwing them onto the floor behind him.

He then inhaled slowly.

"You smell sooo good" he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Jake" I breathed impatiently.

I just wanted him, wanted to feel him inside me. The house seemed so silent around us. I could no longer hear Charlie snore but I prayed he was still asleep.

Jacob studied my face for a moment. He saw my hesitation.

He glanced over to my bedroom door briefly.

"We must be quiet…" he warned deeply in a strained whisper.

I just nodded.

My insides were already coiled up so tightly and now mixed with the fear of getting caught, the adrenaline pumped through my veins.

"I'm going to do this fast and hard…." his chocolate eyes filled with lust.

"You can't make a sound, we don't have much time" he warned.

Suddenly, remembering that he was supposed to be patrolling.

"Please…" I groaned. Needing him to lean forward and push himself inside me. I scratched my nails down his forearm, begging him.

Jake suddenly wrapped his large hot hands around the back of my thighs and pulled me roughly into his lap, his large erection filled me so fast that I gasped loudly, my insides stretching desperately to fit around him. My arms fell back above my head as the top half of my body arched against the bed. My hips and ass were in Jakes hands and off the bed.

Before, I had a second to think. He began pumping in and out of me quickly, deep fast breaths coming from his mouth and I struggled not to make a sound as I gasped my own and panted breathlessly. The air seemed charged around us. I continued to battle with the need to moan. I could hear Jake flesh slapping against mine urgently, my hips rising to meet his thrusts with equal need. He leaned forward suddenly lowering himself until his lips abruptly found my breasts; he licked and sucked at them frantically, almost salivating at the taste. My back was still arched tightly off the bed, pushing my chest into his face. Feeling his hot tongue assault my nipples I began mewing, then moaning.

My fingers found their way into his thick black hair and I pulled at it roughly, scratching at his scalp. I felt Jacobs chest vibrate and a sound came out his mouth and he struggled with his own battle in remaining quiet. My skin was scorching from the heat that radiated from him. I could feel my hair was damp, and the sweat began to trickle down my forehead. The rough fast slapping continued and he thrust in and out of the swollen folds between my thighs rigorously. The pressure began to build deep inside of me, coiling tighter and tighter and I was so close. I couldn't help it, I moaned desperately with each hard thrust of Jacob's large erection that seemed to throb inside of me. I could hear him groaning, growling against my breasts. The grip of his hands became painfully tight and I knew he was cuming; he was fucking me so hard now. The feelings inside me were so intense. I squeezed my eyes shut as I began to cum with him. Jacob's lips attached themselves to one of my taut nipples and he sucked it hard, moaning too when I felt the rush of heat as he poured himself into me. I felt my body practically convulse with the force of the orgasm that coursed through me. Jacob continued to pound hard until he'd completely emptied himself inside me. When he was spent he collapsed on to me and I could feel his hot breath gasping against my damp breasts. Both our bodies glistened with sweet sweat, and you could smell it in the air around us. We lay there, breathing hard. Our bodies trying to calm themselves down once more from the high.

A few moments later Jacob lifted his face, chocolate eyes meeting mine. They were full of love and admiration. I hoped mine mirrored his. I brought his lips to mine and we kissed each other slowly and tenderly after our fast and hard fucking.

"You were not very quiet Red…" he growled against my mouth softly.

"Either were you..." I breathed back.

Jacob smiled against my mouth.

"I guess we'll have to work on that" and he brushed his lips against mine before giving me a final chaste kiss.

The next morning I awoke after a pleasant sleep. Jacob had left to return to his patrol after his intense and quick midnight visit. I'd wanted him to stay but I knew I couldn't ask him to because he had responsibilities.

The rest of my day was relaxed and quiet. Charlie left for work early. No comments were made about nocturnal sounds coming from my room. I was exceptionally relieved.

Jacob texted me shortly afterward to tell me that he'd finished his night shift patrolling, was home and planning on catching up on much needed sleep. I grinned knowing that he would probably need it.

Bella turned up as planned in the afternoon. We didn't do very much. It was nice. We lazed around the house, watched a couple of DVDs. Bella made some lunch for us and I did the dishes. We didn't talk about Vampires and Werewolves, we just behaved like normal. We behaved like sisters. It was probably the most relaxed and the most fun I'd had with Bella since meeting her. It was long overdue.

As it neared 5pm we made our way to Bella's car so she could drive me to Charlie's work.

"Today was good, wasn't it?" she smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. We should do it again soon." I suggested.

"I'm sure we will. We will just have to prioritise our time, what between the men in our lives and Alice…it might be quite a challenge?" she laughed.

"I'm willing to try if you are?" I said sincerely.

She nodded and looked at me thoughtfully.

"I don't think we need to try anymore Evan. I think we are going to be just fine!" she smiled confidently.

And I knew she was absolutely right.

The drive to Charlie's was quiet. I knew both of us were thinking the same things. Going over in our minds about the journey we'd both been on. It had been a long hard road getting to where we were now. But we'd finally made it. We were finally sisters. I smiled to myself and it felt really good.

I wandered around outside the station waiting for Charlie to finish his shift. I'd been sitting on the steps after Bella drove off but my ass was getting numb on the hard concrete. I'd no intention of going inside because I already knew his colleagues would probably stare curiously at me trying to get in their first furtive glances of Chief Swan's secret daughter. I still had a couple of weeks before school started; I'd decided to leave the curious stares and whispers for there. That seemed a more appropriate setting for it.

Standing next to Charlie's cruiser I leaned against it gently, as setting off the alarm would be a big 'No No.' Drawing attention to myself and embarrassing my father was not high on my agenda of 'things to do' any time soon.

Barely a minute passed, as I'd languidly pressed my back against the passenger door when I heard the sound of footsteps crunching on gravel, coming from the other side of the car. I turned instinctively towards it and a figure appeared from around the car, standing before me.

A young man, I guess around my age stood only a few feet from me. He had shiny jet black hair just like Jacob's but his was a little shorter. The similarities ended there. Instead of a warm copper complexion, brilliantly pale white skin contrasted with his hair. He was tall too, probably 6'1 maybe 6'2. His frame was athletic and strong and he was dressed in almost all black. Black fitted t-shirt, dark denims and black well worn boots that were scuffed and scratched; when my gaze glanced up onto his face. Gloomy shades hid his eyes from me, but from what I could see it was obvious the stranger was very good looking. A strong jaw line that seemed a little too rigid, sharp cheekbones sucked in as if he were biting on the inside of his cheeks, his perfect nose was straight, finally his very full lips sucked in the bottom one, to briefly bite down on it.

I stared up curiously, observing him in what must have only been a few seconds. He tilted his head to the side, almost inquisitively at me in response and I leaned back slightly. He still stood, motionless, almost like he was waiting for me to open my mouth, still staring at me hidden behind his black shades. His behaviour was odd to say the least.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, a slight annoyance in my tone.

His response confused me further because he smiled in amusement.

"I was looking for someone" the voice surprising me, it was soft and light. Not what I'd expected.

"Oh!" I said too quickly. Feeling a little guilty for almost snapping at him, perhaps a little embarrassed because of the attention I was receiving from him and for surmising too much. Obviously he was looking for someone. _Why else would he have approached me in the first place?_

"Are you looking to speak to one of the officers inside?" gesturing towards the police station behind me.

"Not an officer…." he muttered shaking his head.

Then he smiled again.

"You have very pretty hair" he said gently, changing the subject.

I felt my cheeks flush automatically in response.

Was he flirting with me? Was this guy trying to, chat me up? I smiled also, although timidly and with awkward embarrassment because I was amused by the randomness of it.

"Um….thanks" I shrugged ineptly, aware I was leaning my head to the left a little as I studied him. "So…who exactly is it you were looking for?" I asked quickly.

He licked his lips and my eyes fell to them once more. They were so full, almost feminine. I suddenly realised I was openly gawking at them. I shook my head slightly, trying to pull myself together. What was wrong with me?

"Um, yeah….so _who is it you were looking for_?" audibly reminding myself of the question he'd not answered yet.

"How old are you?" he asked.

_What?_

Oh….wait. I get it!

He _was_ flirting. Just as well Jake was back at La Push right now, catching up on sleep. I could see him getting very jealous over this if he'd witnessed it firsthand. Jake was very territorial with me. Though I would enjoy seeing his face later when I explained that a random young guy starting chatting me up while I waited for Charlie. Jake looked so cute when I teased him. He would scowl, his eyes getting darker and his lips would pucker. And then of course there was always the benefit of being thoroughly punished afterwards with those lips.

"I'm 17" I laughed lightly. "Are you actually even looking for someone?" I asked, challenging him.

He laughed himself then nodded his head.

"I really was….but …"

I waited; he paused quietly and didn't continue.

"But what...?" I pushed.

"Tell me your name?" he flirted again, giving me his best smile yet.

I felt my brows knit together. I could tell this guy could be very charming but I was just not interested. Any other time I would maybe have swooned. Who am I kidding, I would have almost certainly have swooned between burning red cheeks and stuttering words.

But not now, I had changed. I was a different person and it was all because of him; Jacob Black. And I loved him, worshipped him. No man no matter how mysterious or good looking compared to my Wolf. Jacob and I were bound together.

I had nothing but curiosity for this stranger.

"You know…. I have a boyfriend." hoping this bit of information would be enough for him to lose interest. But he just shrugged. "And my dad's just about to finish work, so if I were you I wouldn't be hanging outside the Police Station for no reason if you don't want the cops asking you questions…" I kept my warning light and friendly. Because I didn't exactly get the impression that the guy meant any harm.

"Please tell me your name…I'm just curious that's all. What's the harm in that? You can't blame a guy for wanting to know the name of a beautiful girl with lovely red hair" he chuckled and smiled warmly.

_Oh he was good_. I had to give it to him, quite the charmer.

I sighed in defeat. He was persistent.

"My name is Evan, and I really do have a boyfriend."

"Well, he's a very lucky man" sounding sincere.

I wished I could see his eyes. It was like he was almost hiding behind the shades. He looked like he could have blue eyes…I could imagine that.

"What?" he asked me.

Catching me off guard, and I wondered what expression had crossed my features, giving me away.

"Oh nothing…" shaking my head awkwardly.

He smirked. "You were going to ask me something _Evan_?"

I didn't miss the way he said my name. He drew it out slowly between his lips, slower than the other words that came from his mouth. I didn't like the way he used my name, like we were old friends. We were not!

"You're not from around here are you?" I asked quickly.

I don't know why but all of a sudden my heart rate began to pick up.

He didn't answer my question though.

"You know, I really do like your name."

"_Really….?"_not believing him. He was good at steering the conversation in the direction _he_wanted. That much I was aware of. I wondered briefly where Charlie was. He couldn't be much longer.

"So what's _your_name then?" I asked, wondering if he'd answer _this_question.

He suddenly took a step closer to me, making me jump slightly and closed the distance between us.

"I guess we have something in common there…." his voice so soft.

"_We do?"_I whispered back, not understanding.

"Yes we do……because _my_name is Evan!".

One second.

One second was all it took for comprehension to dawn on me.

My face fell.

And I stared at his.

White skin, so smooth! Beautiful strong feature! A distinct lulling voice! Full lips that were unnaturally red…._why had I not noticed that before_? And his eyes….his eye's I could not see.

His name...? His fucking name….was…

I was already shaking my head.

Thud, thud, thud, thud, my chest heaved with the thundering hysterical beats of my heart.

Fear!

Definitely incomprehensible fear!

My mouth was dry. In fact the bile was already rising up my throat.

NO, NO, NO, NO!

"_Excuse me…!"_I sputtered. "Wh… what did you say your name was?" my voice was barely audible, yet desperate.

His face was no longer smiling at me. His jaw tightened uncomfortably.

"My name is Evan…." he said slow and deep.

The softness of his voice now lost, it was intense. "And you have your mother's beautiful hair."

"Oh god...!" I gasped.

No. This, this can't be happening. NO!

I couldn't breathe.

His pale white hand reached up towards his face too quickly and he pulled the black shades away. I could finally see him. See all of him and he was stunning, so breathtakingly handsome. And his dark crimson eye's looked deeply into mine.

The blood in my body ran cold.

"And I've found who I was looking for" he smiled warmly and reached out his hand toward me.


	55. A Little Too Late

**CHAPTER 55 - A LITTLE TOO LATE**

**BELLA'S POV**

I threw my keys down on the counter after making my way through the house to the kitchen. Alice who was sitting at the table had wiggled her fingers at me as a greeting upon arrival. She'd been far too distracted by her laptop, her face hidden behind it, to give me any more acknowledgement than that. I smiled, knowing too well that it was some fancy and expensive high fashion website that had her temporarily indisposed.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Edwards voice suddenly behind me.

I turned slowly from the counter and grinned at him. He cocked a brow at me and gave a crooked smile back.

"Where were you hiding?" I teased.

Wondering briefly from which corner of the large house he'd been at before his _always_ silent arrival by my side.

"I would never hide from you Bella" he teased back.

He stepped closer bringing one of his cool hands towards mine, our fingers dancing with each other as he laced them together gently.

"I had a very nice afternoon, thank you." struggling to answer his question while trying not to get lost in the depth of his golden eyes.

He nodded. "Good. And how is Evan today?"

"Happy" I smiled.

Finally!

Seems like it had taken forever to get her to this point, she seemed happy in herself and with those around her. I had no more reservations over the situation. I was confident that she had found some kind of a peace and so had I. Evan knew that Forks was her home now and so was Charlie…and Jacob. She was comfortable and at ease with all the madness she'd been pulled into., both supernatural and non supernatural.

"Can I see her now?" Alice cut in.

We both glanced over in her direction only to see two wide topaz eyes peering expectantly over the tip of her laptop.

"Sorry" shaking my head. "But I dropped her off at the Station. Charlie is taking her out for dinner".

Alice rolled her eyes dramatically. She sighed loudly before muttering too quietly under her breath for me to decipher exactly what it is she was saying.

Edward grinned in amusement.

"You need to learn to be more patient Alice. Evan is not going anywhere."

"I will not be patient. I have plans. I have a wedding to organise. I need to do dress fittings, and then there's the hair, and makeup tests to do. I need to…"

"You will get to play dress up soon enough and you know it." Edward scolded playfully.

Another burst of quiet mutterings and she disappeared behind the laptop once more to wallow.

Edward was still staring at Alice, entertained by her grievances when I pulled at our intertwined fingers to bring his attention back to us.

Immediately he focused down at me and my eyes flickered to his perfect red lips. He didn't need any more encouragement than that because those perfect lips met mine a second later, pressing firmly but gently against my own. He pulled away briefly only to bring his other hand up below my chin tilting it up towards him and giving him better access in order to deepen our kiss. His mouth was back again and he pushed past my lips with is tongue, kissing me deep and slow. I savoured the taste of him as his tongue danced with mine. I let my free hand find its way up into his thick soft hair and I pulled at it tightly, making him growl lowly into my mouth.

Momentarily lost in each other, it was easy to forget that we were not alone.

"Edward…the girl needs to breathe_, she is still human_. How many times you going to make me remind you of that when your tongues down her throat" Emmett's deep mocking voice interrupting.

I pulled away instantly. Surprised and a little embarrassed.

Glancing up I met Emmett's wide grin. He was standing by the door with Rosalie at his side. He was wiggling his eyebrows at Edward while Rosalie just stared at me, no expression on her features.

She always gave me the feeling that I was such a trouble to her. My presence and everything I brought with me disrupting her family's routine. We had seemed to be making progress in our relationship until Evan's unexpected arrival which put a dampener on things. Rosalie did not appreciate drama. I wondered how she would be with me once I'd been changed. Did my human status make her forever uncomfortable?

"Sooooo Eddie. Maybe it would be best to take Bell for a walk in the fresh air. The airs a little heavy in here now" Emmett teased with far too much vigour.

Edward rolled his eyes.

I was just beginning to think that his suggestion was not an unpleasant one, visions of Edward and I in the woods alone together; playing games. Me suddenly forced up against a tree with my legs wrapped tightly around him….but my cell suddenly burst into life.

A little flustered I pulled it from my pocket. Edward stared at me curiously and I knew he was probably wondering why my cheeks had suddenly flushed bright red.

"Hello?" I answered quickly, fumbling with the cell and not really paying attention to who was calling me.

"Bells..! It's Dad." Charlie answered.

All thoughts of woods and trees and Edward were immediately gone.

"Dad..! Hi. What's up?" I asked hurriedly.

"You still at the house?"

"Um, yeah, I'm here with Edward. Not long back."

I watched as Rosalie walked away from Emmett towards Alice to see what she what website she was looking up. Emmett was still grinning at Edward, trying to relentlessly tease his brother; he started suggesting places to take me for copious amounts of fresh air. Edward was shaking his head at him not amused. I tried to block it out and concentrate on Charlie.

"No. I'd meant _my house_. So your home then...at the Cullens?" Charlie sounded confused.

I frowned.

"Yeah, I'm home." I answered carefully.

"Did Evan forget? She must have forgotten…" he muttered, answering his own question.

"Forget what? You're not making any sense Dad."

"Evan was supposed to meet me at work…it doesn't matter. I will get her at home." he sounded like he was about to hang up on me.

"Wait! Dad! What do you mean?" I cut in sharply.

"Stop..!" Edward curtly ordered Emmett.

He was immediately more interested in my conversation with Charlie than listening to Emmett joke around.

"I'd asked Evan to get you to drop her off at the Station. We had dinner plans" he explained. "But she obviously forgot." he seemed disappointed.

"She didn't forget!" I felt my stomach suddenly coil up nervously. "I dropped her off outside the Station about 20 minutes ago. Maybe she's still waiting outside for you, did you check?" I asked, hoping that Evan was just too shy to go inside to meet Charlie.

"Bells, I've been standing outside since I finished my shift. _She's not here_!" Now he sounded worried.

I shook my head in confusion.

"No. I dropped her off. She should be there." I glanced up at Edward. I had his full attention, he was studying my face.

"Are you sure it was 20 minutes ago?" Charlie asked quickly.

I started to think about it. It took between 15 to 20 minutes to drive from Forks to the Cullen's. Then there was my conversation with Edward and our little kiss and Emmett's interruption.

"Yeah, well, give or take. 30 minutes at most" I felt uneasy now.

"Maybe she changed her mind" Charlie suggested. "And headed home"

"No! She was looking forward to it. She wouldn't do that!" I could feel my voice begin to panic a little.

Alice was suddenly appeared before Edward and I, her laptop closed and under her arm. She looked like she was concentrating and then she began to shake her head. She glanced up at Edward.

"I don't see her….."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, and then turned toward me.

"Jacob…?" he whispered.

Relief washed over me.

Of course, Jacob! He was probably passing by and she's jumped into his car, probably lost track of time. They couldn't keep away from each other.

"Dad…maybe she's with Jacob." I felt immediately better. "They've been kind of inseparable at the moment".

"Oh!" he said. Realising what I was saying.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, he's probably driving around with her killing time before you finished up with work."

"Oh right…" he repeated."I guess!" Charlie sounded awkward.

"Um, Bells... Evan and Jake. How serious is this thing between them?" he asked.

"It's quite serious I guess." I really hoped that was as far as Charlie was willing to go with this line of questioning.

"Serious enough to not answer her cell?" he asked me.

What ?

"I don't understand Dad?"

"I've called her about 10 times Bella! She is not answering." Now he sounded pissed off. Not at Evan but at the potential seriousness of Jacob's relations with Evan, to the point where she was incapacitated enough to not answer her cell.

Now that I had suggested the fact the two of them were in his car, had confirmed their relationship was 'serious' and she was indisposed enough not to answer her cell phone, well….Charlie was probably having all sorts of scenarios running through his head.

"Em…do you want me to call Jacob on his cell and try and get a hold of him." I suggested quickly.

"YES!" was his resounding answer.

"I'll call you right back!" I promised and hung up.

"Charlie's not happy." Edward commented.

I shook my head.

"Extremely not happy, I better get a hold of Jake and do some damage control. _What is he thinking_? Disappearing with Evan like that when she has plans."

"I look forward to the day that your sister does not cause some kind of a drama" Rosalie sighed while briefly meeting my eyes.

I chose to ignore her.

I found Jake's name on my cell and dialled.

To my surprise he answered after two rings.

"Hey Bells" he answered cheerily.

"You are in sooo much trouble Jake! What were you thinking?" I instantly lectured down the cell at him.

He began to chuckle back at me.

"What the hell are you on about Bells?" he sounded like he was grinning.

"Evan! That's what I'm on about. Can you not leave her alone for 5 minutes Jake?" I was suddenly all 'mad older sibling' on him. I probably sounded like Charlie.

"Oh" was his sudden guilty answer.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid Jake. I do know what it's like to get caught up in the moment but there's a time and a place" I snapped at him.

"Well, yeah…but she wanted me there. She was expecting me. No harm was done, it's not like Charlie even knew about it. Besides, I'm not wholly comfortable talking about this with you Bells." Jake sounded sheepish with me.

"Well I've got news for you Jake. Charlie knows and he's pissed off!" I barked back at him.

"WHAT!" How the hell does he know I was there last night? He was asleep?"

"WHAT? Did you sneak into the house last night?" suddenly confused by the turn in conversation.

"Um yeah Bells, that's what you're screaming at me over, like you never, did it under Charlie's nose? I know that Vampire was always sneaking through your window" Jake growled.

I don't know how the conversation got on to this little bit of information. Obviously Jacob's libido was more active than I'd cared to imagine.

"Oh my god, Jacob, I don't really want to discuss what you did with Evan last night. The fact is you're with her now and Charlie has been waiting outside the Station for the last half hour for her. You shouldn't have snuck off together and tell her to stop ignoring her cell phone. Get her back to the Station now before Charlie comes after you with his gun and neuters you for good."

I was breathing rapidly from my outburst, trying to catch my breath and will myself to calm down.

I glanced up at Edward who was scowling. He'd clearly not liked Jake's reference to Edwards night time visits.

A few seconds had passed before I realised that Jacob had not responded to my words.

"Jake..?"

Silence!

Then I could heae his breathing; fast and loud.

"Jake?" I asked again.

"She is not with me Bella!" his voice was cold and suddenly very serious.

"What do you mean….? She is with you. I dropped her off outside Charlie's work for her to meet him and you picked her up as soon as I was gone…. _Didn't you Jake_?"

"No!" was his only answer.

"No?" I repeated.

My stomach hit the floor.

My eyes flew up to Edward. His jaw was tense and he looked very uneasy. He was staring into space, concentrating.

"But…but... Alice can't see her." I muttered.

Jake growled down the phone.

"I've not seen her since last night. What the hell is going on Bella? Where is Evan?" he snapped.

Edward suddenly prised the cell phone out my hand.

"Jacob. Where is the rest of the pack? Do you know their locations, is one of them with her right now?" he asked quickly.

A second later he hung up. He did not return the cell to me though.

"What's going on?" Emmett cut in.

"Yeah…I'd really like to know" I said slightly hysterically.

"Jacob is going to phase to locate the pack members. He will call right back."

Edward focused on Alice suddenly. She was frozen in front of us still.

"What do you see?" he asked her quietly.

Alice looked nervous but she closed her eyes and concentrated; her beautiful white face suddenly tense.

After a moment she opened her eyes and frowned.

"I see nothing…" she whispered.

"Try harder" Edward asked again, sharpness to his tone.

And she did.

The whole time my heart rate had picked up. I didn't understand what was going on and I didn't understand what any of this meant.

I glanced around the room.

Rosalie was now standing, tilting her head curiously at the scene before her. Emmett looked confused and a little worried. Jasper was suddenly by the entrance of the room, concentrating on Alice.

The cell began ringing suddenly again, making me jump.

Edward answered in half a second.

"Jacob?"

Edwards' expression was unreadable. Then his eyes sought me out. And I knew. I knew the news was not good.

"I do not know what this means. Please be calm. Anything could have happened." he was trying to reason with Jacob on the cell.

Alice opened her eyes again but her face fell.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but I just can't see her. She's gone." Alice whined.

I shook my head frantically.

"I don't understand …where is she? Why can't you see her? Where is Evan?"

But she continued to shake her head. She looked upset and Jasper was immediately by her side.

"I'm trying …" she muttered to Jasper, looking for reassurance. "But I see nothing. I hardly see her as it is because of the wolf. It's not my fault. I don't know why" Jasper wrapped his arm around her. His eye's seemed to soak up her worry and I could see it in his own face.

I turned to Edward, desperate for some kind of an explanation.

"Jacob…Alice is having problems with her visions. She can't see Evan. Meet us at the Station. And try to remain calm. You are no use to anyone if you phase." he warned.

He hung up.

"Edward?" I asked him.

He took a long breath that he didn't need before glancing down at me ominously.

"The pack is accounted for. Evan has disappeared".

* * *

**EVAN'S POV**

It was cold.

I felt my body tremble. The ground below me was chilly and hard. I tried to move but my whole body ached., especially the back of my neck and head.

What was happening?

Everything was black. I decided to open my eyes but then I suddenly realised that they were already open. I couldn't see anything. Everything _really was black._

Suddenly nauseous I struggled to sit up, my head spinning. Completely disorientated, my heart was beating fast. The only sound in the silence was my loud frightened breaths.

I lifted my hand up in front of my face but I couldn't see it.

Was I blind? Oh my god I'm blind. What has happened to me? Where am I? Am I dead?

My heartbeat was pounding in my ears.

I brought the palm of my hand to my face feeling it, dragging it along my skin. I was warm. That meant I was alive. I could feel.

I winced when my fingers made contact with the side of my face. It hurt; the pain reminded me of when I'd crashed the truck. An impact! I'd hit my head. I felt around my hair line, searching for a wound but found none. I was temporarily relieved not to feel blood. That hopefully meant I wasn't seriously injured.

I struggled to remember what had happened to me.

I….I was?

Nothing……

Fucking think Evan. Think!

Bella!

I was with Bella.

The relief of remembering something almost made me sob.

We watched DVD's, we ate snacks, talked. Yes that's what happened.

Then…..

She drove me to the Station to meet Charlie. I was going to have dinner with Charlie.

Then where am I now and why am I blind? I hugged myself in cold blackness that surrounded me.

Trying to give myself some kind of comfort.

Where was Charlie? Where was I?

I waited for Charlie outside the Station and then…..

I stopped breathing.

Because I abruptly remembered and it made my head hurt, the pain seemed to sharpen and I gasped.

_A young man around my age! _

_Shiny jet black hair, brilliantly pale white skin, tall, athletic, strong, handsome..._

_Soft hypnotic lulling voice, red lips…..red EYES!_

I sobbed loudly.

No, no, no…………. Remembering...

"_Excuse me…!" I sputtered. "Wh…what did you say your name was?" my voice was barely audible yet desperate._

_His face was no longer smiling at me. His jaw tightened uncomfortably._

"_My name is Evan…." he said slow and deep. The softness of his voice now lost, it was intense. "And you have your mother's beautiful hair."_

"_Oh god!" I gasped._

_No. This, this can't be happening. NO!_

_I couldn't breathe._

_His pale white hand reached up towards his face too quickly and he pulled the black shades away. I could finally see him. See all of him and he was stunning, so breathtakingly handsome. And his dark crimson eye's looked deeply into mine._

_The blood in my body ran cold._

"_And I've found who I was looking for" he smiled warmly and reached out his hand toward me._

That was it.

That was all I remembered. Then there was blackness.

I could feel myself begin to rock back and forth, holding myself as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I was terrified, alone and in peril. I had no idea what horror awaited me. I couldn't see. What horrors had happened to me so far?

"Oh god, help me please" I begged, my voice a strangled whisper.

I had never thought myself as religious but that's the first person I thought of to ask for help.

"Please help me…please…" I begged.

I'd asked once before for help but I didn't get any. That was when my mother was dying. I wondered if I would be ignored again. Was it my time to die now?

"EVAN!" I said loudly.

My thoughts were becoming more coherent.

He said his name was Evan and he was looking for me, that I had my mother's hair.

I didn't want it to be true. I didn't know what it meant.

The young man with the black hair, the…. the vampire! Was he who my mother loved? Was he the one she lost, who I was named after?

Had my mother been in love with a ….Vampire?

"Oh god...!" I gasped once more.

"Don't ask God for help. He won't listen. He never listens…."

I let out a hysterical shriek, physically jumping up off the cold ground. I cowered while standing, frantically putting my hands up in front of me, trying to defend myself from the monster I could not see.

He was here. He was with me right now and I was helpless. My whole body vibrated, trembling hard as the fear gripped me further, pulling me under. I could hear my hysterical breaths becoming uncontrollable. I knew I was going to succumb to it.

Anxiety overtaking, I'd never felt fear like this. And I still saw nothing but blackness.

I sobbed again, trying to gulp in air. Knowing if I didn't breath properly I was going to be unconscious soon. Perhaps that was for the best?

"Are you afraid?" his familiar voice soft like before when he was trying to flirt with me outside the Station.

I sobbed.

I was trying to figure out where he was; it sounded like he was ahead of me, towards the left, about 15 feet from where I cowered. I tried to back away from the sound of his voice, stumbling around and I sobbed again when my back hit a damp hard wall, unexpectedly.

"W…What have you done to me…" I choked out the words.

"Excuse me?" he replied, sounding genuinely confused by my question.

I swallowed back my tears, trying to pull myself together long enough to speak coherently.

"Why am I blind?" I whimpered.

To my disgust he laughed softly.

"You are not blind my darling…" so amused by my accusation was he... that I felt suddenly enraged.

"I fucking am! I can't see a fucking thing!" I chocked, anger and fear mixed together and exploding from my mouth.

He laughed softly again.

"My dear girl." he sounded mocking.

Suddenly I heard a match strike and my eyes squinted when the orange yellow fire burned and danced before me in the black. I could see a white hand holding the burning light then lower towards a large pillar candle, then another and another.

I closed my eyes. It hurt. I blinked a few times before I could become accustomed to the soft, warm light that suddenly engulfed the room.

Wide eyed, I glanced around in awe.

I could see. I wasn't blind after all.

"See….I told you" sounding smug.

It was then I focused.

I was in a damp, stone basement. It looked old. There was wooden stairs leading up, in the far corner of the room. Not far from the stairs was simple wooden table, the pillar candles burned upon it.

He stood there behind them, staring at me curiously.

"Please…." I whispered.

It was harder to speak when I could see his hungry eyes penetrate mine.

"Please don't eat me" I begged.

His eye's looked black in the poor light. I wondered if they really were black or still deep crimson. His face was in spite of everything, perfection like I'd remembered.

He smiled a gentle smile. It unnerved me further.

"Eat you?" he queried. "Please elaborate in what you mean by that question?"

I internally recoiled. My stomach twisted and my heart sank. My arms where still tightly crossed around me as I hugged myself.

My tears had stopped. I think I was in shock now. My face felt tight and sticky. My eyes burned, irritated and sore.

"You're a vampire! You will drink my blood and kill me. Your eyes are red?" I sounded breathless.

"Hmmmm…" was his response.

"Please…" I begged. "I don't want to die"

"I have not come all this way to harm you Evan. I will not harm what is mine"

I shook my head in confusion at him.

He then gestured to a wooden chair by the table. His movements were slow and careful.

"Please…will you not sit?" he asked, his tone almost sounded polite. But this was no gentleman. That was what they did. They tried to charm you. He was a vampire after all.

I shook my head again.

This time in refusal!

"Now, now" he warned. "Don't be like that with me Evan. Do not be shy. We are going to get to know each other very well. Let's not start off like this. Now please sit..."

He reminded me of Edward during our first interactions. He had that outward politeness, a gentle voice and beautiful kind face. But behind it there was another meaning to his words, a warning.

A threat! Do as I say or suffer the consequences.

God would I give anything to be alone with Edward than be alone with this creature.

The whole time I feared him and the rest of the Cullen's for what? Vegetarian vampires! So harmless compared with this! This was the real deal before me. The real thing! I had to keep my wits about me. Remember everything I'd been told about vampires.

I had to play along. Let him think he had control, while I would try and figure out how the hell I was going to get myself out of this situation.

A second of utter panic took hold when I entertained a thought. Perhaps he can read my mind, hear my thoughts like Edward?

I stared back at him expectantly with wide eyes.

But he said nothing and tilted his head curiously.

Waving his hand toward the chair again, I swallowed hard.

Perhaps not!

I decided to do as I was told and tentatively made my way towards him. I still felt disorientated as I walked. I was still in pain and I wondered what he'd done to incapacitate me in the first place.

My eyes never left his. To my relief he didn't move and remained frozen like a marble statue. When I reached the chair he nodded with authority and I promptly sat upon it.

He closed his eyes briefly smiling. Then pulled out another chair from under the table and sat himself.

We were now facing each other, the table and dancing flames of the candles between us.

He leaned his elbows down before me and tented his fingers.

I held my breath, waiting.

"Now... Please explain to me Evan. Why is it that you believe me to be a Vampire?"

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

He doesn't know. He can't know.

He has no idea about the Cullen's. If he did then of course I would know what he was. Maybe he's playing games?

I would not be forthcoming with information.

I swallowed hard.

"I ….I don't know. I just thought." stuttering. "You're so pale and white and…..your eyes are red. I just…I guessed that's what you might be because I don't understand what you are?" my eyes flickered nervously between him and the flames of the candles. "I mean…you're not human are you?"

He looked at me carefully.

"No I am not. But why would I be a vampire? Why not a demon or a ghost even?" he asked amused.

I frowned. I didn't know how to answer him.

"In movies vampires are pale and beautiful and have strange eyes? Demons look like monsters and ghosts are transparent….I don't know…_are you a vampire_?" I sounded like a stupid child.

He laughed loudly, making me jump.

I knew fine well what he was. But if I showed him that I was doubtful and naive about the existence of his kind then it would be easier for me.

"Yes my dear, your instincts were correct. I am indeed a vampire." still sounding entertained at my seemingly innocent words.

As trapped as I was. I felt a faint spark of hope. If this vampire who had sought me out didn't know of the Cullen's and my association with them then perhaps….perhaps I had a chance. Surely they'd be able to find me. Track me.

If not the Cullen's the pack surely would track me. Jacob! Oh god where was Jacob right now? How long have I been missing? Jacob would be going insane. Charlie would have waited for me for dinner. Bella would have told him she'd dropped me off. How long until they fitted it all together?

"What's going on in that little head of yours?" he suddenly asked curiously.

"Why am I here?" I asked quietly.

"I told you. I was looking for you!" he was suddenly curt, sounding impatient.

"Your name is Evan?" I asked again.

He sighed.

"Yes" blunt again.

"Did you know my mother?" I asked carefully. Not wanting to annoy him further. I didn't know what he wanted me to say.

He smiled, suddenly interested. This was something he wanted to discuss.

"Your mother named you after me..." sounding proud, pleased with himself. "She never stopped loving me" he said this more to himself than to me.

"Mmmm my, my mom…?" I stuttered again.

"Go on Evan..." he encouraged.

"My mom, my mom was in love with a ...vampire?" I asked.

His face fell abruptly.

"NO!" he spat.

I recoiled away from him in my chair.

Frightened by his sudden change in mood.

"I'm sorry…I don't understand." I sputtered nervously.

He looked like he was trying to calm himself.

This vampire... Evan. He seemed to have a temper. Or was that a trait that they all had?

"Your mother and I were both 17 when we met. And we were happy and in love and I was going to be with her forever." he was angry, his voice full of resentment.

"She told me that you died, a car…a car hit you" I realised my voice was trembling.

"That's what she was told! That's what they were all told. It is easy to make people believe what you want them to believe, especially when the one that is turned has no real family to question things. All I had was Sarah" he growled lowly.

My interest spiked.

"The one that turned you..? Was there no car accident?"

He sighed again.

"Obviously not Evan, as I am sitting in front of you now. Sitting in front of you; forever 17." He laughed then, but it was bitter and cold.

"A lonely vampire crossed my path one day and liked what he saw. He took me and turned me and kept me."

My eyes were wide as I digested his words. I was becoming less frightened and more fascinated by this story, by the truth.

"I did not leave your mother. I was taken. I did not want this" he gestured to himself. "But this is what I became."

"But my mom never knew… why didn't you…"

"Find her…._come for her_?" He snapped at me. "I didn't know who she was? I didn't know who I had been? Do you have any idea how long it took for me to remember?" he shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. She is gone, dead. Rotting in the ground" he muttered.

"STOP! Don't talk about her like that!" I sobbed angrily. "She was _my mom_!"

He narrowed his dark eyes at me, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes. You! Her daughter; that is how I came to be here." he explained.

"When I finally remembered, I searched for her. To only find her the other side of the country but dead! Reading her obituary is what led me to her. Too late, I was too late" he shook his head. "Then I hear of a daughter, discovered your name. And for the first time in years I felt hope. Perhaps you were _my daughter_. I hunted for you. Again, too late, because you were gone also."

I was speechless. My mouth hung open. I just stared at this vampire confessing to me.

I decided to try Washington again. Maybe I could find more answers. It was on my way back I discovered the real pathetic truth.

He began to laugh again. And I knew where this was going to lead.

"_Charlie Swan_…" he said sarcastically, waving his hand before him.

"Good old Charlie. He always did like my Sarah. I remember the way he looked at her. But he could never have her. Didn't take him long to crawl into her bed months after my apparent death. It's interesting what you overhear in the shadows. Everyone was talking about it! Towns away. Especially the cops. Sheriff Swan bringing home his secret daughter, a pretty teenage girl with dark red hair." he hissed.

Suddenly leaning forward his white hand whipped out and he snapped a handful of my hair in his fist.

I let out a yelp and froze in fear.

"I want to rip his head off" he snarled, then licked his lips.

I gasped for breath, my heart beating rapidly fast. I trembled consumed by fear.

Too afraid to respond to his words.

"Shhhhhhh" he hushed me.

"Your frightened little heartbeat will make me hungry."

His warning did not help my frightened little heartbeat. Instead it accelerated faster, and beat harder.

I whimpered.

"You know what I am going to do?" he seemed thrilled, his eyes danced excitedly.

My breath caught in my throat. I shook my head.

He grinned and loosened his grip on my hair, letting it fall between his fingers.

"Just like satin, just like Sarah." he muttered.

He refocused a second later.

"I'm going to take you back. Take you from Charlie. You belong to me. Sarah would have wanted that. She named you after me after all".

Bringing an icy finger he dragged it down my cheek.

"If I can't have Sarah, I will have you."

He leaned back again, his face hard and cold.

"As for Charlie... He will suffer for his crime. He took what was mine and I will take what is his. The cops at the Station spoke of Bella."

"No…" I gasped.

"No?" he questioned. "She is nothing to you. She is not your family. I will leave her broken body at his door and then …." he began to laugh hard "Oh it's so perfect….. You'll be waiting for him. He can be your first feed."

I threw my hand over my mouth horrified.

"God no…" I whimpered through my hand, shaking my head, my whole body trembling.

Evan scowled at me angrily.

"I told you….. God never listens! Accept your fate little Evan...; Like I did!"


	56. Dire Destiny

**CHAPTER 56 - DIRE DESTINY**

**BELLA'S POV**

"What do I tell Charlie?" I looked frantically at Edward for an answer. "What do I say?"

Edwards face was rigid, his eyes darting around the room surveying the scene before him. His brow bore down but he did not answer me.

"Carlisle..?" Edward barked at Emmett.

"Still at the hospital" he shrugged despondently.

"Esme's there too, she was volunteering" Alice interjected.

"_Edward.._?" I asked again, willing his attention.

He turned abruptly and finally focused on me.

"Go with Alice to my car. I'll tell you what to say on the way to the station."

Then his eyes softened in reaction to whatever expression was etched across my face. Bringing his hand up, he slipped it under the curtain of my hair to cup the back of my neck, squeezing it gently.

"I'll join you in a moment with Jasper" he assured.

"Jasper's coming too?"

Edward just nodded.

This was not good. I knew exactly why Jasper's presence was required. He was going to be needed to keep people calm. That would be Charlie, me and especially Jacob.

Alice tugged at my hand suddenly, making me jump.

"Come" she encouraged, nodding her head towards the door.

Leading me out of the kitchen, I glanced back at Edward one more time only to see Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie surround him. Ready for what resembled a crisis meeting.

I swallowed hard.

"Why can't you see her Alice?" I whispered.

We were already seated in Edward's car.

Alice in the backseat waiting to be joined by Jasper. I was in the passenger side up front, impatient for Edward. Staring through the glass I concentrated on the entrance of the house. My stomach was churning. I had that awful nervous ache in my tummy, when you know that something is very wrong. It was making me feel sick.

"I'm not sure…I'm trying" she whispered back.

I glanced at her in the rear view mirror but she didn't' meet my stare. Her eyes were cast downward to her lap.

I knew Alice felt partially at fault for whatever was happening. It was expected of her to see these things before they happened. To prevent them. To protect us. I knew it was wrong but I felt let down by her. Even though I knew fine well, like the others…. Alice could not see everything.

Then it dawned on me.

"It's got something to do with why Charlie left town, doesn't it? _Oh god Alice_….there really was some kind of a threat, wasn't there?"

Silence………..

Her silence was deafening.

My heart sank to my toes.

Charlie left town because of unexplained deaths. Now my sister had vanished.

_But I thought it was safe now_? Everyone did. We'd all been lax on taking extra precautions. When Charlie returned home it seemed like it was alright. Although Edward had mentioned we should be vigilant still, obviously none of us were vigilant enough!

I searched for her again in the mirror. This time I was met by her dispirited topaz eyes.

"I'm so sorry" she breathed. "I should have seen this, I know I should have. I just don't understand it Bella!"

She looked so miserable.

I felt a pang of guilt. She was not to blame for this. But I couldn't bring myself to verbalise it. I was too wrought with worry.

I was the one who dropped her off. I should have waited with her! _But I thought she'd go right inside to meet Charlie?_

The driver's door suddenly slammed and Edward was inside. Jasper too joined Alice. I knew he could feel the atmosphere in the car. His wide eye's immediately fell on his partner's petite frame and he frowned.

Then the familiar ease attempted to drift through the small confined space. I knew Jasper was using his gift to excess. I again didn't comment on it, unable to offer thanks. I could only think of Evan.

Edward wasted no time. He had the car speeding out of there and along the road in seconds.

Next thing I knew he pushed my cell into my open palm on my lap.

I stared up at him.

"Call Charlie now! You tell him, you are on your way with me. That Jacob's making his way to the station also and that none of us know where Evan is!" he sounded calm. Why was he always in control?

"_That's it..._?" I sounded unsure of myself_. I was_unsure of myself!

"Just tell him what we know. Let's not confuse things further until we can figure out ourselves exactly what has happened."

I still sat there staring at the cell.

"Now Bella!" he gestured his head towards it.

I shook my head, trying to pull myself together and dialled.

Charlie answered almost instantly.

"Bella, what took you so long?" I was about to call you.

"_Dad!"_my panic slipped through.

"Wha**t**?"

"She's never been with Jacob. He hasn't seen her." the words rushed out.

He was silent for a moment.

"You're sure?"

"_His words Dad_. And he's not happy." I confirmed. "We are on our way, Edward and I. Jacob's on his way too, he's worried." I continued.

"She's not at home. I called the house, more than a few times." Charlie informed me soberly. "_You don't think she_…" he paused.

"What?"

"Ran away?" sounding unsure.

"No way! She wouldn't do that. Not now. She's happy here." I promised.

She was. I knew it. She was just fine when I'd left her. Something had happened to her, something to make her disappear from Alice's visions; but how and why?

Was it Vampires? Oh no. Please don't let it be the Volturi.

"This isn't good. I need to speak with my colleagues?" Charlie sounded serious.

"How long until you kids get here...?"

"Minutes..."

"Good. Just come right into the station Bells." he was all business now.

"It will be okay Dad…" who was I kidding.

"Yeah?" he hung up.

_Yeah….who was I kidding?_

Now in Forks, pulling up outside the police station I immediately noticed the mass that was Jacob Black, standing forbidding in the middle of the car lot. He was focused on us and he was shaking.

"Shit!" I gasped. "He's……."

A second later Edward and Jasper were by his side, moving so fast I didn't see them leave the car.

"Could this get any worse?" I shrieked over my shoulder at Alice.

I went for the passenger door, stretching my hand out so I could run out after them.

"DON'T" Alice snapped.

I turned back at her, staring at her incredulously.

"_Are you serious_…I have to help stop him Alice!"

"I would suggest you stay where you are. Jacob's caught the scent of a vampire! It's going to take two _vampires_ to pull him in line..!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"I can smell it…a Vampire's been here and not long ago either!"

I fell back into the seat and turned back to Jacob. He was still vibrating, his eyes squeezed so tightly and he looked like he was in complete and utter agony. Edward and Jasper had an arm each, they were talking to him, trying to rein him in, calm him down.

I could see Jake cursing, his face twisting, struggling to control the rage.

It took another minute but I noticed the vibrations slowly begin to ease. Whatever Jasper and Edward were doing, it was working. I just watched on in awe, speechless as to what was happening in front of me.

"It's safe now…you can get out of the car" Alice said quietly.

My hand trembled slightly but I didn't hesitate.

As I approached them, Edward still had a firm grip of Jake's large muscular arm. Jake was concentrating, trying to take deep breaths to control himself.

I wanted to help too.

"Not any closer Bella..." Edward warned.

On the mention of my name Jake opened his eyes. My breath caught in the back of my throat because the pain that consumed them was overwhelming.

"She's been taken…_she's been taken_" he breathed, his anguish clearly audible.

"I know" Edward replied before I could.

"Alice said a Vampire was here…" I directed at Edward.

Jacob groaned in response and closed his eyes again, his whole chest heaving uncomfortably he looked broken.

"I know Bella… we can all smell him." Edward said gravely.

"_Him?"_

"Yes, the scent is male" he confirmed.

"What are we going to do? Are you going to track him?" I asked frantically.

"Emmett and Rosalie are on this. They went to convene with the pack first. They are all on their way here to get the scent." Edward told me.

"But how do they know…?" I was confused.

"_Alice_" Jasper gestured towards the car.

I turned to see her talking on her cell.

"I need her. I need to find her NOW! Got to find her! I'm going fucking kill it. _If it….if it harms her._If it touches one fucking hair on her beautiful head I'll…." Jake was cursing and growling. His body began to shake again.

"Gotta rein it in…got to be in control. Evan needs you in control Jacob" Jaspers smooth voice cut in.

The realisation...

Evan has been taken by a vampire. What vampire? The Volturi? A rogue vampire? Was she even alive anymore?

The nausea returned with a vengeance and I gagged in my throat, struggling not to double over.

Blowing air slowly through my lips, I managed to stop myself. Upon glancing up again, I suddenly had everyone's attention.

Edwards eye's burned with empathy for me but he remained by Jacob's side.

"They will be here in a minute…" Alice interrupted, joining me. The cell still clutched tightly in her small hand.

"Who is this Alice..?" I asked her desperately.

She glanced at me wearily.

"It's not the Volturi" she looked at all of us. "I'm definitely sure of that."

"We need to go inside." Edward ordered. "Charlie is expecting us. I believe there are more answers for us with him".

"Can you keep it together?" Jasper asked Jacob.

Jacob shot him a disparaging look but nodded in compliance.

The station was small inside. Forks didn't exactly have the workload to justify anything larger. People seemed to be buzzing about. I could hear phones ringing and the sounds of murmured conversations between staff.

I glanced around. But there was no sign of Charlie.

"Bella..?" a woman asked abruptly.

I focused on the middle aged receptionist, with round plump cheeks eyeing me expectantly.

"Yeah..." I answered.

Confirming to her my identity, I'm sure she knew quite well who I was. She was trying to be polite.

"I'll just inform your father that you've arrived." and she disappeared behind a partition out of my sight.

I looked back up at Edward but he was focused on a closed door at the far end of the room. I could tell by the look on his face that he was listening intently.

A moment later the door flew open and Charlie marched out all business. The expression on his face was leaden and serious. His eyes softened fleetingly when they met mine. Closing the distance he was standing directly in front of us within a couple of seconds.

"Bella..! Good you're here!" he sounded relieved to see me physically in front of him.

"Dad, I don't know what's going on" I blurted out.

"I know that, '_we_'…" he paused and gestured to the rest of the officers darting about, "Are trying to figure that out."

"I left her right outside, right next to your cruiser."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbing it, trying to reassure me, nodding at my words.

"Yeah Bella... I know that. But…" he paused, and glanced at the others. Briefly taking in them in "_Did anything happen today_? Did…did you and Evan have a disagreement or something? Can you think of just one reason that she may have disappeared?"

"We're good. We are the closest we've been since she came here. I know we've had our ups and downs but we really are fine. We had a good day together, had fun. She was looking forward to meeting you to have dinner!" trying to get my point across.

"Okay, okay!" he nodded.

Then he looked behind me and focused on Jacob.

"You promise me that you've not seen her today?" Charlie asked sombrely.

"Yes…_I promise_." Jake almost growled out. I could tell he frustrated and struggling to appear outwardly calm. He was angry and upset.

"I've got my colleagues running through some of the surveillance footage from outside. They are rewinding it and looking through the last hour. That way we will know exactly what Evan did when dropped her off."

"That's a very productive idea" Edward commented quietly.

Charlie focused on him acutely.

"Yes. _It is Edward_!" he said a little sharply.

I realised that Edward's enthusiasm had perhaps come across as patronizing.

"In situations like these, everyone is a little on edge aren't they?" Jasper suddenly said, his voice was light and I could feel the sudden tension between our small group ease a little once again.

Charlie seemed to snap out of his momentary lapse in judgement.

"When you called and told me she wasn't with Jacob, that's when I had them get a hold of the footage and start to go over it immediately. We should have some kind of an explanation any minute."

He ran his hand down his face and over his moustache trying to disguise his anxiety.

"Maybe she wanted to get away. Even to have some time to herself... alone to think things over? She's been through a lot these last weeks, such drastic changes in her life. Its only normal isn't it? It's got to be something like that!" Charlie said more to himself than to us.

"Chief?"

The door flew open from the far end of the room. One of the other officers was standing there, a grim expression on his face.

Charlie focused on him gravely.

"Found something?" he asked hopeful.

"You're going to want to take a look at this Chief!" the officer informed him, and gestured for Charlie to rejoin him.

Charlie glanced at us briefly.

"I'll be right back." he told us, and made his way back towards the room, closing the door behind him.

"What are we doing standing here like idiots? We should be outside, hunting that fucking thing down!" Jacob spat suddenly.

"_We are here for answers Jacob_. And we are about to get some. That footage is going to lead us to the Vampire that took her." Edward explained.

"I didn't see this…I don't understand!" Alice muttered.

"_What was the point in all this vigilance, when the psychic one couldn't even see this coming_?" Jacob growled.

"Ease off there. I know you're anxious but your crossing a line there and I will not tolerate that!" Jasper's smooth southern accent though polite had a hard edge to it.

Edward eyed the exchange carefully.

"Alice! Tell me something. Have you had any kind of vision involving Evan since she properly imprinted with Jacob?" Edward asked.

Alice stared at him curiously then her eyes drifted off to the side as she thought it over briefly. A second later her lips parted a little as the realisation hit her.

"NO!" she gasped.

"Do you believe that she cannot see her?" Jasper urged.

"Perhaps the successful imprinting has given Evan some kind of protective veil that works in the same way as it does with the rest of the pack. She does not need to be in the company of a wolf to be hidden from Alice." Edward sighed, understanding.

"So what you saying is, that we have no way of knowing whether she is even still alive?" Jacob snarled angrily.

He started trembling again, his emotions beginning to consume him once more.

This time I moved in fast. Quickly standing by him, I reached for his large warm hand and attempted to wrap my fingers around his.

Edward looked alarmed at my actions but I could see Jasper gesturing his hand out to stop him doing anything about it.

Jacob focused on me. His dark chocolate eyes were scared, provoked and ultimately dismayed.

"Don't let your anger control you" I whispered to him. "Evan would be mad at you if you did" giving him a tentative smile.

The trembling eased immediately at the mention of her name, closing his eyes again slowly.

"I need to find her Bella" he breathed.

"We'll find her" I encouraged.

"Charlie!" Edward interrupted.

We all looked across the room to see the door open abruptly.

There was a forbidding expression etched across his features.

"Kids…. Can you come in here?" he requested.

I glanced at Edward but his face gave nothing away.

Still holding Jacob by the hand, knowing that the contact was the only thing I had to keep him grounded. We all made our way to the back of the station and into the small dimly lit room.

Another officer was inside, Seated at a table and staring at a small screen which had black and white footage on it, seemingly 'paused'. All of us looked on expectantly.

"We've got something. Something that none of us are going to be very comfortable with seeing." Charlie's voice was monotone.

I met his eyes and could see he was anxious.

"I want you to watch this footage and I want you all to pay careful attention to it. Tell me if you recognise the person…" Then he turned back to the other officer and nodded.

We all focused on the screen again.

The footage began.

_A grainy black and white image of the front of the station came in to shot. I could see the steps leading up to the doors, Charlie's cruiser parked out front and not much else. There were a couple of lines floating across the screen, interference. It wasn't the clearest of pictures._

_Next thing I noticed was my Mercedes drive into shot. Evan jumped out the passenger side, waving goodbye before I drove away again._

_She then glanced around before turning and staring at the entrance. She stood there for a while, like she was contemplating whether to go inside or not._

"_Why didn't she just go in..."_Charlie quietly muttered to himself. But I was still focused on the image before me.

_Evan kicked at the ground before walking towards the steps. She turned and sat down on the bottom one, and waited._

"She sits like that for a little while" the other officer said and proceeded to speed up the footage before playing it again.

_Evan stood up suddenly and stretched her legs. She glanced back at the station, looking hesitantly at it. It looks like she was thinking about going in again but then she abruptly walked over to Charlie's cruiser, turned and leaned against the side of it._

Everyone in the room was silent, completely focused on the footage.

_Out of nowhere there's a figure standing the other side of the cruiser, seemingly staring at Evan through the car as if it were transparent. She was oblivious to him, her back to him, completely unaware. He continues to watch her._

It was eerie, making the hairs on my arm stand on end. I felt my heart rate pick up and my anxiety increase.

Jake groaned quietly and I squeezed his hand gently.

_Then the figure began to walk around the car. Catching her attention, Evan turned suddenly to face the young man._

_He was tall and dressed in dark clothes, dark hair; wearing black sunglasses._

_How appropriate._I ominously knew the reason why he would have to hide his eyes from her.

A feeling of pure dread began to build within me. I was standing in the small claustrophobic room watching a vampire stalk my sister.

The very vampire that was the reason for her disappearance. And I knew I should be strong and try to be positive, to have hope. But the part of my brain that was being practical and realistic was telling me that the chances of her survival were not good.

I bit my lip.

_They appeared to have a conversation. It did not last long. Evan's back was to the camera; and I couldn't see her face. The vampire kept smiling at her as he spoke. She seemed to have no idea what she was talking to._

_He then said something that made Evan's whole body language change and she physically stepped back away from him._

_A moment later he removed his shades and Evan's reaction was one of alarm bringing her hands up to her face. _

_Then shaking her head._

_Realisation! This was the point she discovered what he was._

_He reached out his hand toward her and then ………….they are gone! Vanished. There was a blur and that was all. The outside of the station is empty. No Evan, no vampire. _

_Nothing but Charlie's cruiser!_

"What the hell?" Jacob growled..

I glanced over at Edward. His jaw was rigid; he was still staring at the image.

I knew what had happened. The vampire had taken her so fast that they both appeared to just disappear. They were gone.

"I don't understand what's happened with the footage…" the officer said.

"But that's all we've got. We seemed to have lost the last part. It must be a glitch or interference and I can't get it back!"

"She's been taken…." I said aloud.

"Do any of you recognise him? Have any of you seen him before?" Charlie asked frantically.

There was a resounding 'no' from us all.

"_Are you sure_? He's around your age. I'd say he's late teens definitely. Have none of you seen him around town?" He asked again, this time less frantic but more frustrated.

"I've never seen him before." Edward said calmly.

"Bella, did you see him around the station when you drove away?" Charlie sighed.

"No….I promise! There was no one around. What are you going to do Dad?" I asked worriedly.

Charlie shook his head, taking a long breath. He dragged his hand through his hair.

"Going to start looking, that's what I'm going to do. Whoever this is, Evan has not gone willingly with him. I can see that much. I've already got some officers out in their cars. I need to make some calls…..trace her cell, contact the highway patrol….."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked him.

"You…you can go home to the Cullen's where I know you're safe and not stay out of Edwards sight." Charlie barked.

"But…." I began.

"Of course" Edward complied obediently, putting Charlie at ease.

"I don't understand what's happening but Evan is missing and this young man has something to do with it. She's potentially been abducted and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back. First thing I'm doing is getting a clearer image of that man's face."

He approached his colleague and leaned over the desk.

"Jim, can you zoom in on him, when he takes off the shades. I want the kids to get a proper look before I send them home!"

The officer nodded. Attempting to do as instructed. Charlie kept shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, looking uncomfortable, running a wrought hand through his hair repeatedly.

Jasper and Alice stood off at the side. Silent; observing everything carefully.

Edward was studying Charlie.

I still held Jacobs hand tightly. His palm was hot and damp. He was breathing deeply. Muttering to himself quietly, I could tell he wanted to be outside. He wanted to be out there looking. But we were all still trapped here in the confines of this small room.

"Got it!" the officer announced.

I tried to see past Charlie. But he was suddenly leaning right over the other officer, staring at the clearer image of Evan's abductor. He was blocking all our views. I frowned in confusion.

"What?" Charlie gasped to himself. _"I don't understand…?"_

"Dad...?" I asked.

He turned abruptly to us. His face was chalky white.

"Do you see something?" the officer asked behind him.

"I want you kids to leave okay, got to let me do my job. I want you to head home." his voice seemed detached.

"But I thought you wanted us to take a closer look…." I tried.

"Just go…_please Bella_. Just do as I ask!" he snapped.

My face fell at his sudden change in mood.

"I will be in touch as soon as I have anything. You kids need to go home where it's safe and Jacob, go back to Billy. I know you want to help but I can't be worrying about your whereabouts too". Charlie was really agitated.

In the minutes that followed we were ushered out the room and then the station. Charlie kept asking that we do as he asked. Jacob was happy to get out of there. He wanted to start hunting for this vampire with the rest of the pack.

When we got outside, Jake was pacing but I still had a hold of his hand.

"I'm going to meet up with the others…I need to phase." he announced.

"They've been here….." Jasper informed, sniffing the air.

"That means they've caught the scent" Jake grunted. He pulled away from me.

"Wait!" Edward snapped.

Jake had already begun to jog away from us, he paused looking back.

"I have something you'll need to hear. It's to do with Charlie." He explained. "_You'll want hear this Jacob…._"

Jake's jaw clenched. But he jogged back.

"Spill….we are wasting time here. I know what the bloodsucker looks like, I know what he smells like… now let's go find the bastard!" he growled.

"But I think I know who he is…" Edward clarified, tilting his head at Jacob.

"What do you mean…know who he is? I thought you didn't recognise him?" Alice asked curiously. "None of us do!"

"_Charlie does…"_

"WHAT?" Jake was confused.

"The vampire….is; Evan!" Edward's eyes lit up at his own words.

I frowned in confusion.

"You are making no sense at all" Jacob growled impatiently.

"Evan's mother named her after the boyfriend she lost when she was 17. I believe you know the story Jacob, I'm sure she told you"

"_Of course she told me Edward_..." Jake bit back.

"Oh my ………" Alice gasped, seemingly catching on.

"The vampire is the same boy Jacob!" Edward said slowly.

I watched Jake's face as the words sunk in.

I tried to comprehend the meaning of them.

"_Evan's mom's dead boyfriend was a fucking vampire_?" Jacob stomped right up to Edwards face. "Is that what you're telling me…?"

"No way..!" I gasped.

"He is a vampire now! Who knows what the circumstances were at the time. The fact is; it is the same 'Evan'. Charlie recognised him. He feels like he has just seen a ghost. But now we know who has her and we have a possible motive, a reason for Evan being taken. This is a good thing. It means it wasn't random, that this vampire wanted her for a reason. Perhaps he's been looking for her." he revealed.

"Well lets fucking find her then……" Jake snarled; his voice full of hunger and contempt. "I don't give a shit what the bloodsuckers reasons are, _she is not his to take_!"

"Let's start hunting!" Edward agreed.

**EVAN'S POV**

I cried for some time.

Sobbing, when the vile words spilled from his mouth, when he divulged his cruel plans to me, I think I lost hope. I felt defeated. How could I fight this? Fight him? He was so much more powerful than me. What weapon did I have against him?

The shock and the fear consuming me, I continued sobbing. The tears soaking my now painful cheeks, the skin there was already sore and dry. My tears seemed to burn me now, making the pain worse.

He just sat there and watched. My head in my hands, I'd remained seated at the candlelit table. He was silent and studied me. Almost as if he was enjoying the dismal display of broken emotions before him. I'm not sure how much time had passed but it felt like a while.

"How long are you going to do that?" he sighed, sounding bored.

I stopped, and glanced up to meet his dark ruby eyes. He was leaning back in his chair, tilting his head.

I'd been crying quietly. I was not one for big displays. I'd not wailed and screamed like an infant. My pain was seeping from me, big tears constantly flowing like a stream.

My hitched breaths, random gasps, pathetic whimpers, that was the extent of my sobbing.

"Please don't do this..." I begged in a whisper.

"Do you think the crying while make me change my mind? Pity you? Because if you do and that is the reason for it then you are wasting my time and yours" shaking his head in disapproval.

"I'm crying because you hurt me and bring me pain. Because you're going to kill me and those I love. That is why I cry." I bit back through my trembling voice.

He snorted at me and rolled his eyes.

"Now stop this Evan. It's exhausting just watching you, how much energy you are putting into this. You are making your beautiful fair skin red and blotchy. Your sticky tears are not pretty."

"Shut up!" I snapped angrily.

And, gasped at my sudden outburst.

I couldn't help it. He was so cruel and condescending.

His eyes widened and then he grinned in amusement.

"That's better. I like you with a little fire. It suits you." he said appraisingly.

I shook my head at him.

"Why? Why do this..? You were human once! Why would you try and make me like you and take me away from the people I love when you hate the fact it happened to you too?"

He momentarily winced at my words before scowling.

"I am not human. Do not ask me to think like one. This is about compensation, my retribution. You shouldn't exist in the first place. The only child Sarah should have borne was mine!" he growled.

Leaning forward quickly and over the table, he grabbed my face in his cold hard hands. Trapped within his grasp, his face inches from mine. I whined in fear.

"I want her. I want to taste her lips against mine. To feel myself inside her but I can't" his eyes burned into me and he licked his lips.

I stopped breathing. Numb with horror.

He closed the distance and I closed my eyes. I felt him drag his nose up my cheek and along my own.

Inhaling me slowly. I moaned in terror. His lips parted next to my own and I felt his cold breath drift across my damp skin, making my whole body quiver.

"You smell like her…" he breathed.

I wanted to die.

Then his icy tongue made contact with the raw flesh of my cheek and I shuddered, whining as he licked at my skin.

A second later he released me. As I trembled, almost hysterically I opened my eyes to see him leaning back in his chair again eyeing me curiously.

My breaths came fast and sharp. My mouth hung open. Utterly terrified and disgusted by his actions.

"Your skin tastes too salty. I really wish you would stop crying" he sighed.

I brought my hands up to my face abruptly and began rubbing at my skin, trying to clean myself of his disgusting wet tongue.

He only grinned and chuckled quietly.

"My darling, we are going to get a lot more intimate than that."

I stopped my actions and stared at him incredulously.

"You are so beautiful Evan….so like Sarah. The only thing I detest about you is those awful muddy eyes you have. You have _his_eyes Evan. But that's alright I guess. You'll have my eyes when I change you. Beautiful red eyes to match your lovely red hair." he grinned.

"You will not change me" I said defiantly. "And we will not be intimate" I spat back.

"_Really Darling?_I like that you want to defy me. I wouldn't want you weak. But let me make this clear my lovely little girl. I will change you. And believe me…._we will be intimate_." he murmured threateningly.

"You are disgusting. I would rather die than have you touch me!" I whispered.

He cocked his head slightly, thinking about my words. I bit the inside of my cheek, fearful of his response.

"I have chosen you Evan to be with me. To be _my_ companion! You _will_ let me touch you and you will want it. Like mother like daughter. You only despised me when you discovered what I was. _You are attracted to me_, you flirted with me when you attempted to tell me of your silly boyfriend outside the police station. You loved the attention I gave you" he sighed.

"No" I muttered, shaking my head. "You have no idea…"

He didn't know about Jacob and the wolves. He had no idea about imprinting. I belonged to Jacob. My life was to be with him and no one would ever touch me but him.

The sudden thought of Jacob, gave me the kick I needed. I would not let this vampire beat me. I would not give up. I was going to see Jake again. We were going to spend the rest of our life together. We were going to get married and have a family. That was my future. Not this twisted, bitter creature in front of me.

"_Really…I have no idea?"_he laughed, amused by my words.

I had to get out of here. Where ever here was?

"Where am I?" I asked him.

He glanced around.

"Well I thought that would be obvious…" he laughed lightly. "We are in a basement".

"Who's basement?" I pushed.

He smiled.

"Don't get your hopes up darling. There is no one around to help you. But if you are that curious, I will tell you. We are in your mother's house. I thought it only right to take you home."

I frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand?"

"Your mother had a cottage, it belonged to her grandmother. I assume it belongs to you now, and I'm surprised that you don't know of it or have been here before. Charlie seems to have had you wrapped in cotton wool since he's got you, trying to hide you from Sarah's past. _This is where he did the deed_. This is the cottage that you were conceived in." he explained bitterly.

"It might not have been here" I shot back quickly.

I'd known of the cottage. But he had been right. Charlie had never shown it to me. I was under the impression it was in the hands of the lawyers, that I had no access until I was 18. But this meant we were just outside Forks.

I felt a glimmer of hope.

"Don't be so naive Evan. Where else would Charlie have snuck his way into my Sarah's bed." he growled angrily. "You know the story, why don't you tell me. I'm sure Sarah told you. She would have had to explain the circumstances of how you were the result of an affair?" trying to antagonize me.

"Fuck you!" I spat back.

He smiled slowly.

"Tut, tut, tut! Such dirty language for one so sweet." he teased. "Tell me Evan, your silly boyfriend. How far have you let his wandering hands get? _Do tell?_I would really like to know. Is my lovely Evan as innocent as she looks?"

I leaned back away from him horrified. And my face flushed scarlet.

He grinned widely, flashing his white teeth at me in satisfaction.

"Oh, I can feel the fire from those juicy apple cheeks of yours from here. Is that from guilt or embarrassment?" he asked as his eye's wandered over my frame hungrily.

The thing that made me shudder though was the realisation that his current hunger was not for my blood.

I swallowed hard.

"I'd really like to know. You see, I have a right to know, it has significance."

"What significance? It is none of your business!" I growled at him.

He laughed again.

"Oh it does Evan. It really does! I'd like to know whether you'll bleed or not when we get to know each other intimately."

I gasped.

"We will not!" I ground out adamantly.

"Over my dead body...!" I howled.

"No Evan. _Not dead body_. I want you quite alive when I first take you….because that's when I'll turn you, right after I cum inside you!"

I stood abruptly. The chair knocked loudly against the hard floor, I staggered back away from him.

"NO!" I gasped in revulsion. "NEVER...!"

"So, have you been a sweet innocent girl or not?" he grinned.


	57. Enticement

**CHAPTER 57 - ENTICEMENT**

**EVAN'S POV**

"So, have you been a sweet innocent girl or not?" he grinned.

I stood there frozen. My eyes locked with those angry blood soaked orbs of his.

What he'd said; what he'd promised to be my fate was abhorrent, completely and utterly harrowing.

"You monster..!" I gasped in abomination.

"No Evan…_You're monster_!" he smirked.

I shook my head frantically at him.

"Please, please just let me go. I want to live. I have a right to live my life." I begged him.

"You will live your life, you'll live forever. And you'll never be alone. You'll always have me by your side. I can give you immortality, you should be thanking me!" he shrugged.

I continued to take careful steps, backing away from him. He studied my actions vigilantly.

I had to deliberate, I had to distract him. Get him thinking about anything but this.

"My mom loved you so much. She said you were so sweet and kind. You were the only man she ever loved. She was so alone without you. Do you know she nearly killed herself?" I blurted out quickly.

Evan narrowed his eyes at me, tilting his head. He said nothing though so I took the opportunity to elaborate.

"She wanted to die when she thought _you had_. She'd even decided on how she was going to do it. She'd had the pills all laid out ready for her, along with the bottle of vodka. She didn't want to live her life without you in it. _That's how much she loved you_."

"Then why didn't she?" he cut in, unable to hide his curiosity.

I'd succeeded. He wanted to know more. He wanted any information I was willing to spill about her. I welcomed the distraction.

"She told me that she wanted to die to be with you again. But then Charlie turned up at her door unannounced, found her so distressed. He tried to comfort her, tried to calm her down. He never knew about the pills. He never saw them. That's how it happened, that's how I was conceived." I inwardly shuddered. I didn't want to talk about it. I hadn't thought about the details on how I came to be, since arriving at Forks.

"See she told me, she told me everything before she died." Remembering how she had tried to explain the story to me because I'd needed to know exactly how Charlie was my father and why he'd never been part of my life before.

"But she's dead. _She did die eventually_. Not as soon as she'd planned but that was because of you, wasn't it? The thing that started growing inside her belly. She had to take care of Charlie's _infidelity_." His mood shifted quickly and he now seemed bored.

I hated him. I hated this thing that was once the love of my mom's life. And for once I was glad that she was dead. How could she ever comprehend what had happened to Evan? It would have destroyed her, ripped her heart to pieces.

Then a sudden sadness, a complete and utter misery consumed me. My mom died believing she was going to see Evan again in some kind of afterlife but she was never going to see him. They would never be together because he was facing me this very moment; an immortal creature with no heartbeat, any part of him that was once the young man who lived had been eaten away by the vile disease that flowed in his veins. The venom that turned him into a dark malevolent vampire who was a slave to the blood that it craved!

Whoever turned him, stole him away, had taught him nothing but malice. Destroyed any real memories of the human he was. And now, all he had left was little twisted fragments of a forgotten existence that were rotten and poisoned.

"I am glad she is dead" I whispered angrily at him.

He scowled at me.

"If she was alive to see what you became she would have been disgusted, she would have recoiled away from you like I do and she would have spat on the memories you supposedly spew up from your twisted mind of _how it used to be_".

Umph…….. The air knocked from my lungs painfully. He moved so fast my eyes could not register it.

He slammed me against the stone wall behind me, his icy hand clutched tightly around my neck.

I gagged, opening my mouth trying to find air to breath but the force of the impact had winded me. He had me suspended in the air, a foot from the ground with my legs dangling. His furious red glare burned into my own eyes. I found it difficult to focus as my vision blurred and my lungs burned. And for a moment I thought it was the end for me. This was the moment I would die.

But Evan had other plans.

He released me abruptly and I fell to the floor with a thud, just like a soft rag doll.

But I still could not breathe. The pain and suffocation of being winded was still overwhelming me. I writhed and twisting on the hard floor, willing my lungs to work, letting out pathetic gasps and moans, the tears already running down my raw cheeks.

"That's what I get." pointing his long white finger at me. "I get a beautiful image of my Sarah, my love, my, my…..**mine**." he growled from above as he paced.

I continued twisting my body, and slowly through my gasps and heaving, eventually some air was filling my lungs. Squeezing my eyes shut, concentrating on breathing, I rolled on to my front.

"I get her ravishing red hair, my angel back with me but with this ugly stain inside her, the vile mind of Charlie trying to come through. Those are Charlie's words, only he would come up with something as worthless as that to bate me. Without his DNA you would have been perfect. My perfect new Sarah" he hissed.

I lay with my cheek pressed against the dirty cool stone floor, exhausted and panting the air in and out, revelling in not fighting to breathe.

He was over me a second later, crouching down he grabbed a handful of my hair, clenching it tightly within his fist. Squeezing my closed eyes tighter I winced expecting him to pull me up but I groaned when he pushed my cheek harder into the floor, grinding my skin against the rough dirty surface and then dragged me across the floor brutally. I wailed in pain as I felt my skin scraping. _What was he doing_?

Suddenly my head pulled back, he still had me by my hair. He pulled me right up off the floor backwards on to my knees and the shins of my legs. I was just momentarily relieved that my skin hadn't been peeled right from my face and left scraped across the floor.

He knelt before me, face to face, holding me so my back was arched away from him and I was glaringly aware that my throat was perfectly exposed. He eyed me hungrily; a fleeting glance fell to the pulse point of my neck. Before he found my eyes once more, and he was furious. His free hand came up abruptly to slap me hard across my uninjured cheek. The pain stung, and the noise of the slap seemed to echo off the basement walls.

I guess he wanted to even out his punishment.

I choked out a sob, despite the fact I was reeling with anger now.

And for the first time I noticed that he seemed to be breathing, even though I knew he didn't need to, an old human habit slipping through. Angrily breathing hard, as his temper seemed to still somewhat. I watched unmoving through wide eyes as the breathing slowed and eventually stopped completely.

Evan's red eye's inquisitively analysed my face. Then he brought a finger up to the cheek that he'd dragged across the stone floor. I winced as his icy finger touched me softly.

"Look what you made me do to you." his voice sounding sad. "Your pretty apple cheek is bruised and scratched; the blood is just below the surface."

Then he sighed in disappointment.

"It's already swollen…….._look, what you made me do_" he shook his head slowly at me, condescendingly.

Fucker!

I groaned inwardly trying to rein in my revulsion towards him.

"Kiss me and I will forgive you for your despicable words" he sighed.

I blinked back at him in horror. _He can't be serious_.

"Do it Evan or will be very, very angry with you." his tone was soft but the hidden edge to it made his threat glaringly clear.

I closed my eyes, trying to think my way out of this entire situation. If I went along with him, if he believed that he was slowly making me give up and yield to his wishes then perhaps I could have some kind of leverage with him.

"Evan..." he growled impatiently.

My eyes flew open quickly.

I stared into his impossibly beautiful marble like vampire face.

I blinked one more time in defeat before leaning towards him. His grip instantly loosened on my hair allowing me to progress. My insides were revolted by my actions but what choice did I have? The distance closed between us until my lips met his.

They were cold, that was my first thought. They were dead lips. I wanted to shudder.

He pressed them into mine and I could feel his full lips were hard. I could feel the strength that he possessed and knew that he could break me; snap me in half if he felt like it. So I yielded. I gave up for a moment to give him what he wanted.

He felt the change in me and began to move his lips over mine. I imagined that he was revelling in his power. I let out a moan when I felt his tongue slip out from between his lips and run along my bottom lip. My moan was of repugnance, but he was too arrogant to realise, forcing his tongue between my lips and deep into my mouth.

I wanted to sob. I wanted to push him away from me, push his tongue out of my mouth with my own. But I couldn't. So I tried to sink back into myself, to think of anything but this.

His hand fisted my hair, another wrapped around my neck, holding me in place as he continued his assault in my mouth. Twisting his tongue around, lapping up every part of me he could. His cold dead tongue. I was paralysed. Unmoving. I worried that he would notice and realise that I wasn't kissing him back.

I decided to concentrate on breathing through my nose. Trying to remain calm as his kissing became rougher, deeper, harder.

Oh god…stop, stop, STOP! I screamed inside my head.

I couldn't take it any longer. I felt disgusting. I brought my tiny hand up and attempted to push it against his stone chest.

A couple of seconds later he must of realised and abruptly pulled his lips away from mine. Inches from my face he glared down heatedly at my interruption, I could see the anger creeping into his features.

"Can't breathe…" I gasped back.

It worked. His face softened instantly and he grinned at me, satisfied by the kiss. I prayed it was enough to abate him for now.

But then the hand that had wrapped itself around my throat loosened and he dragged it downwards across my chest until he covered one of my breasts with it.

"You have no idea how much I want you Evan….." he sighed.

His vision fell to where his hand was and I wanted to die when I felt him kneed the curve of my breast through the material of my fitted t-shirt.

"Perfect….just perfect." he muttered approvingly.

I internally struggled to remain still, to not jerk back away from him.

"Hmmmm I bet you look even more perfect without these clothes hiding your body…"he contemplated.

I was horrified. I had to stop him, needed to think of a game plan.

"My face hurts…" I whispered.

He stopped what he was doing and met my eyes.

"I…um…it really stings." I stuttered in trepidation.

"_And?"_he tutted. _"_You upset me, you made me angry. You shouldn't have" he scolded.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just. Could I lie down for a little while? I'm tired and sore." begging him with my eyes.

He seemed to think over my request quietly.

"With all that innate crying from earlier and you making me lose my temper it would be wise to allow you a little rest." he considered.

I remained quiet.

"Besides, I want to enjoy you before I turn you. _You need to be rested."_he realised grinning again.

I kept a mask of indifference on my face, though I internally repulsed at him.

He stood, leaving me kneeling below him.

"I am hungry from that kiss Evan. You have pleased me. And I cannot wait to finally taste all of you and then drink from you. I want you right now!" he sighed.

"I'm not ready…"I whispered, playing along with his disgusting fantasy.

"You will have to be. You will be mine. You must realise that?" he shrugged with impatience.

I just nodded numbly. And he smiled.

"It's about time you accepted your fate. It will make it easier" Evan warned.

With that he turned and walked towards the old wooden stairs leading out of the basement on the far side of the room.

Just as he lifted his foot on to the first step, he paused and turned his eyes back toward me abruptly.

"One more thing before I leave you…?" he asked politely.

"Yes..?" sounding apprehensive.

"Are you innocent?"

My mouth hung open.

"Will you bleed?" he snapped, urging me to answer.

I bit my lip hesitantly. What should I say? Should I pretend to be innocent? Is that what he would like? Or would the thought of me being touched by another make me less appealing?

"No! I am not innocent" I said resolutely.

Let him know the truth. Jacob was the only one to touch me. And I hope it burned Evan to know this, to know that he would not be the first.

He sneered at my answer. Not liking it. But was quick to shrug it off and then he surprised me by giving me a sly grin.

"Well, well little Evan, y_ou're like your father then. You like to fuck around._That's good, because I intend not to hold back when I have you."

I gasped at his words.

He disappeared upstairs a second later.

Slamming the door behind him!

"I have to get out of here" I whispered frantically.

**BELLA'S POV**

It had been four hours since I'd been dumped back at the Cullen's house. I was pacing around the kitchen relentlessly, I felt like I would leave my imprint into the floor from it.

Both Esme and Rosalie sat at the table watching me carefully.

"Sweetheart, why don't you have a seat, I can make you a hot drink, would you like something to eat?" Esme tried desperately to calm me, her motherly instincts coming through.

"_Because cooking is going to help matters..."_Rosalie cut in sarcastically.

"Not hungry…" I sighed at Esme attempting to give her a polite smile.

I felt utterly useless here.

Everyone _and I mean everyone_was out hunting, tracking, trying to find any trace of Evan and the Vampire that took her.

Edward had called in only twice to update us on their progress. And that was minimal. We hadn't heard anything for some time now. I felt more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by.

The pack had split up, they were looking everywhere trying to pick up the scent of Evan and Vampire Evan. Edward remained close to Jacob, while the rest of the Cullen's, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle worked in pairs. Edward wanted to be with Jake, it meant he could have full communication with the rest of the wolf pack and prevent Jacob from letting his emotions get the better of him if they were to come across anything.

I was still reeling from the news that the Vampire that took my sister was the same man she'd been named after; her mother's dead boyfriend. This part confused us. _Had he always been a vampire?_Edward had his doubts. He believed that Evan had been turned when he'd apparently died. That perhaps he'd been taken.

'_It happens'_Jasper had agreed.

I continued my pacing. Surely he'd call soon. Edward had to have something? During his last call he'd told me that they'd lost the scent. The reason behind that could be that he was using a vehicle. So they had decided to spread out and try and pick up his scent again. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack though.

I'd called Charlie, hoping he had something to tell me. But he was hard to get a hold of. And the one time I did get him on the phone he sounded hurried and stressed. He didn't once mention the fact that he'd recognised Vampire Evan as Sarah's boyfriend. Perhaps he thought he was imagining the likeness? For once I wanted to tell Charlie the truth about what was really going on. We needed his help and I needed him to understand what was really going on here.

But that was an impossible notion.

"Can you not sit still for five minutes?" Rosalie barked.

I stopped and glared at her, ready for a fight. But her face softened.

"Please Bella. You are not the only one who is unhappy about being stuck here. _It is not my decision either_" from her tone, she sounded like she was being sympathetic.

Rosalie had been furious when Edward and Carlisle had ordered her to remain by my side; _g__uarding me._

"I'm very well aware of the fact that you don't want to be stuck here babysitting me. That you couldn't care less about my sister being taken" I snapped.

"Rosalie…_please_, don't make things worse." Esme tried to reason.

Rosalie held my eyes. A fleeting emotion crossed her features.

"What I meant when I said I was unhappy being stuck here is that I would rather be _out there_, helping to find her, _d__espite what you think of me_. I don't want any harm to come to Evan. Especially from a vampire" her voice gentle and low.

I studied her for a moment. But I could see that she was genuine.

"You're the last person I thought who'd want to help." I muttered.

"Perhaps I give off that impression to hide how I really feel. I was never very good with emotions" she supposed and glanced behind me briefly before letting her eyes fall to the table.

I frowned at Rosalie's behaviour. Esme caught my eye and gave me a warm smile, I tried to return it. Then I turned briefly and as I did so, caught site of the keys hanging on the wall by the door. _Directly behind me_, amongst them hung car keys.

I turned back toward the table. Esme now absent appeared to have chosen to make me a hot drink even though I decided against it. I guess she needed a distraction also. She had moved to the other side of the room, her back to me.

Then I found Rosalie again. I stared at her questioningly. Again she glanced over my shoulder this time I knew, _she was staring at the keys_. Was she trying to tell me something without Esme's knowledge?

I raised my brow at her enquiringly. Rosalie tilted her head and imitated me.

It took me about two seconds to realise what she was up to.

She wanted me to take the keys and leave. She was giving me permission to sneak out under Esme's nose and join the search, _b__ut why_?

"Go" she mouthed silently.

I shook my head at her, confused.

"Go…NOW!" she mouthed again.

I walked toward the keys and lifted the first one I came to silently as possible. Rosalie had already made her way to Esme, making conversation, distracting her.

Leaving the kitchen I made my way as quietly as I could outside. I had the key to Emmett's jeep. It was conveniently parked right out the front. Not wasting any time. I jumped inside, already deciding on my destination. I was going to head to the station to speak to Charlie face to face. I knew who had taken Evan, but I knew little about him. Charlie could fill in the blanks all I had to do was get him to talk.

I could help here. I didn't need to trapped inside the Cullen house being watched. The vampire wanted my sister _and he got her_. No one would be coming for me.

Starting the engine I knew it wouldn't be long until Esme discovered that I'd left.

Seconds later I was racing along the roads towards Forks. It was almost dark now; the light had dimmed to dusk. Suddenly my foot slammed down hard on to the break and the jeep skidded to a halt. My mouth hung open at the sight before me.

Rosalie was standing in the middle of the road. I stared at her incredulously.

She casually walked towards the jeep, opening the passenger door and jumped in. Turning towards me she smiled.

"What took you so long?" she grinned.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I had to get you out of the house. I didn't want Esme hearing us talking and then phoning up Emmett to come and bring us back. We are both more use outside, looking ourselves. Despite what the others think." she flicked a length of her movie star locks over her shoulder.

"_You're the last person I thought would be helping me like this_" I whispered back shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know. So…..what's the plan? I assume you have one after wearing a hole back there on the kitchen floor with your pacing." Only Rosalie could still sound condescending when she was trying to help.

"Charlie knows all about this Evan guy, so I think we get as much information from him as possible. Perhaps we can figure out where he's taken my sister".

"Sounds like a plan." she smiled.

Then she glanced at my hands on the wheel.

"I could drive us there faster…" raising her brow.

Four minutes and thirty two seconds later, we pulled up outside the Station.

"You almost drive as fast as Edward…" I muttered in disbelief

"Well, I guess we have that in common." she shrugged.

Then she turned toward me.

"On you go, I will park across the street and remain in the car. I'll keep an eye on you." she encouraged.

"Thanks for this Rosalie" I began.

But she shook her head and gestured for me to go inside.

"Just come back with information" she sighed.

I jumped out and headed up the stairs towards the Station. As I pushed my hand on the door I heard her start up the engine, moving the jeep out of sight.

Once inside I was assaulted by the sound of everyone talking at once, phones ringing, staff rushing around the place.

Everyone was working. The heat hit me, it was warm and clammy. It was uncomfortable. The air hung with tension.

I glanced around hopeful to catch sight of Charlie.

"Bella?" a voice startled me.

It was one of Charlie's colleagues. He stared at me surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, glancing down at his watch.

I did the same. It was almost 10.

"Looking for my dad, was wondering if there was any news. I can't get a hold of him on the phone." I said hopeful.

His eyes softened and he looked at me sympathetically.

"Of course, he's right through the back, he's been on the phone most of the time coordinating the search. I'll take you."

And he led me past desks and partitions, dodging people as we went until we came to the same door where we had watched the footage of Evan's disappearance outside.

"He's in there?" I gestured toward the closed door.

The officer nodded solemnly, then walked away.

I took a deep breath and went inside.

The room was dark and the phone was ringing but no one answered. Charlie was leaning over the desk, staring at the same frozen image on the screen of Vampire Evan.

"Dad...?" I said gently. Not wanting to startle him.

He turned around abruptly. I could tell by the look on his face he hadn't heard me enter and was shocked to see me.

"Bells?" he gasped, surprised.

His face was grave. He looked exhausted, and so very worried.

I bit my lip.

"_What are you doing here_?" he asked. "I thought you were at home, you shouldn't be out when we don't know what's going on. I thought Edward was supposed to be keeping a close eye on you..." he said perturbed, his anxiousness clear.

"Edward is just outside. I made him bring me. I just needed to see you that's all Dad." attempting to reason with him.

The tension on his face eased minutely.

"Don't have any news Bells" shaking his head. "We are still trying to figure things out here. Coordinate a search. It's complicated. I wish I could tell you more." he sighed and then ran his fingers through his hair fretfully.

I approached him and ran my hand down his arm affectionately before leaning over the desk and staring at the screen.

Vampire Evan in black and white! The image grainy but I could see that he looked like a vampire. His face was perfect.

"Who is he?" I asked aloud.

Knowing fine well that Charlie recognised him.

"Does he seem familiar Dad? Have you seen him around the station before?" turning toward him questioningly.

Charlie's eye's shifted between me and the screen a few times. Before he ran his hand over his mouth but he shook his head silently.

I turned back to the image.

"Who would take Evan? Why would someone come looking for her? Do you think it was planned or is this a random thing?"

"Fuck!"

I gasped, and turned to Charlie in shock. I'd never heard him swear like that before, rubbing his hands down his cheeks. He looked pale.

"What is it Dad?" I begged.

He just shook his head at me.

"Please Dad…"

"God, I think I'm losing my mind. It must be the stress or something." he sighed before sitting down on another table next to him, taking a long deep breath.

"What do you mean?" I pushed.

"The young man" he nodded toward the screen. "He looks like someone, it, _it doesn't make sense_…" he muttered.

"Who does he look like?"

Charlie met my eyes, shaking his head again.

"He looks like Sarah's……He looks like Evan's mom's boyfriend; the one who…._the one who died_".

Charlie put his head in his hands, sighing. He began to rub the heel of his hands around his eyes.

"Maybe it's someone who looks like him?" I suggested. Not sure where to go with this.

"Exactly like him?" he asked me incredulously.

"Ahh Bells…I don't know what to think. All I know is my daughter is missing. Some …." he bit his lip and I could tell he wanted to swear again. "Some….one...took her. And I don't know where the hell she is? I have no leads, I have nothing." he shook his head, crushed.

"We'll get her back Dad." _I wanted to believe it. I had to._

Standing before him he grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I just got her back Bells, I can't lose her again. I can't." his voice was breaking.

I had to bring us back from this. Get him thinking.

"So this guy, Sarah's boyfriend. Evan was named after him?

Asking for confirmation.

Charlie glanced up, his eye's slightly glazed.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"How well did you all know him, I mean, before he died?"

Charlie's expression changed. Thinking about what I'd asked him.

"Not well, we knew him for as long as Sarah knew him, less than a year. He lived in Neilton, had no family."

Neilton wasn't exactly next door.

"So how did they meet?" I asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"I can't exactly remember it was a long time ago. But when they met it was basically love at first sight. They were inseparable. Evan used to drive over and stay with Sarah all the time, even though he lived in Neilton. He was always driving."

"Where'd Sarah live?" I asked curious.

"Her grandmother's cottage…" but then Charlie paused suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

Charlie looked lost in thought.

"Dad?"

"It's just. I….I just remembered that Evan owns that cottage now and I never even took her there. She has her own home here and I never showed her…." he rubbed his forehead, shaking his head. "I didn't even think to show her the house her mom grew up in." he sighed.

Shaking his head again, he seemed to pull himself together.

"Look Bells. I really appreciate you coming down here and checking up on your old Dad but listen. I'm up to my ears in this. I have so much work to do. I know your really worried about Evan but I need you to go home now with Edward. I need to concentrate on her and not be worrying about you too."

"Of course Dad, I'll head now." I leaned into him wrapping my arms around his middle and squeezed him tightly. His arms gripped me back putting everything he had into it.

"We'll find her dad." I promised. I meant '_us_' the Cullen's and the wolf pack. But Charlie probably assumed I meant the station, or the people of Forks.

"I love you Bells, now get home." he muttered into my hair before pulling away.

Charlie never said those three words very often. It made me realise the severity of our situation.

Walking through the station I thought over the conversation we'd just had about vampire Evan. About how little we all knew about him. But I knew that he came from Neilton. Perhaps that's where he'd taken Evan.

Somewhere he knew. Somewhere he felt safe.

I pushed through the doors as I exited the station.

The cool night air hit me. Such a contrast from the hot heat inside.

Then I stopped dead.

_Somewhere he felt safe. Somewhere he knew._

_The Cottage!_

It had to be. It was near, easy to get to. Somewhere to hide! And it was empty.

It was so fucking obvious. I had to tell Edward…I had to…._Charlie knew where the cottage was!_

I was about to turn back to go inside but remembered Rosalie was waiting for me. I glanced across the street to gesture to her I'd be five more minutes. But was confused to see the jeep was gone.

I glanced around, looking to see if she was standing nearby.

I walked down the steps. I continued to glance around, confused.

"Looking for someone?" a smooth eloquent male voice asked.

I think my heart stopped dead.

I didn't move. I was completely still.

_It can't be….he wouldn't…._

"Are you alright?" sounding concerned.

I turned slowly toward him. Already knowing what I was about to face.

He looked exactly the same as he did on Charlie's small grainy screen back in the station. Evan stood before me in all his glory, tall and intimidating.

His pale white skin seemed to shine, beautiful flawless face, perfectly coiffed hair. Sleek black shades, hiding who he really was.

I wanted to sneer at him. To tell him to his face that I knew _what he was_and that he had my sister.

"Um…I'm fine..." I choked. "Just, you startled me is all?"

He grinned back. He was only a couple of feet from me and I swallowed hard.

_What the fuck was he doing here?_

"Oh I wouldn't want to do that. I apologise." he was trying to be charming.

I could see how it would have played out, his earlier interaction with my sister before he snatched her.

I frowned at him.

"Something's bothering you. Is everything alright?" sounding concerned.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, trying to sound calm.

"You just left the station. You look upset" he observed.

_Of course I was. He'd fucking abducted my sister and I didn't even know if she was still alive._

"My sister is missing" I said bluntly

Then something behind him moved in the shadows, catching my eye. I tried not to make it obvious as my eyes flickered toward it. I saw a flash of blond and inwardly sighed with relief knowing that Rosalie was nearby, observing, ready to attack at the opportune moment.

Vampire Evan seemed to be studying me and when I thought he was going to follow my eyes I quickly distracted him.

"_Perhaps you've seen her..."_I blurted out. "She's a couple of inches shorter than me, has long dark red hair"

He grinned nodding.

"That sounds familiar."

I bet it did. The bastard thought he had me fooled, was trying to enjoy himself. If only he knew in about thirty seconds another Vampire was going to be on him.

"_Really..._?" I asked with mock hope, attempting to sound as naive and innocent as I could.

"In fact….I see a resemblance" he grinned.

I took an unconscious step back.

"She did that too…" he observed at my sudden change in mood.

"Funny how your body reacts when it knows you're in danger, isn't it?", his voice developing a nasty edge to it.

My eyes widened in horror and I looked past him again towards the shadows, toward Rosalie.

But she did nothing, she didn't come to me, didn't make her presence known. What the fuck was her game plan here. My heart rate sped up, as the fear began to build within me.

"_And that too_…" he chuckled … "Thump, thump, thump, thump. What a lovely sound that is"

I gasped.

He moved quickly and grabbed both my arms, holding me to him.

Alarm consumed me! Again I looked frantically behind him. I opened my mouth about to call out to Rosalie when she stepped forward, emerging from the shadows enough for me to see her face. It was hard and cold.

I shook my head in disbelief.

And a horrific thought crossed my mind. Was she handing me over to him? Did she hate me that much? Was this the best way to get rid of both Evan and myself from her family?

_She wouldn't….she couldn't……_

I felt abruptly sick. I felt my legs give way.

"No! Don't do this…you were supposed to help!" I choked my voice desperate.

"I never said I would help you..." he sneered, squeezing my arms painfully.

But my words were not directed at him.

I glanced behind him again.

This time Rosalie was shaking her head frantically at me, bringing her finger up to her lips….gesturing for me to hush. I looked at her in utter disbelief. _What the fuck was she doing?_

"Would you like to see your sister?" Vampire Evan suddenly asked, his cold breath blowing in my face.

"Y…yes..." I stuttered up at him.

"Well my dear…that I can do..." he grinned.

He picked me up into his arms tightly as if I were nothing but dust to him.

"_There's nothing like a family reunion_…" he whispered icily in my ear.

My eyes were frozen on Rosalie. She just stared at me silently from her hidden spot, but with complete and utter empathy. And I realised then in that exact moment what her plan had been.

Rosalie hadn't wanted to help me find Evan by sneaking me out the house secretly. It wasn't about getting me to the Station to gather information. It was about getting me to the Station _to appear alone._

She had used me as bait.


	58. Better The Devil You Know

**CHAPTER 58 – BETTER THE DEVIL YOU KNOW**

**EVAN'S POV**

I hurt, I really truly hurt; inside and out. I opened my mouth wide; stretching my jaw then winced when a sharp pain shot up my face. One side was swollen and throbbing thanks to Evan's handy work when he'd decided to drag me across the floor. He'd probably been easy on me; the tiniest amount of pressure because if he'd really given his all, I probably wouldn't have much of a face left. I suddenly swallowed back some bile the thought making me nauseous. I let my fingers tentatively run down my cheek, wondering what shade it was and then winced once more.

Yes, it was most definitely swollen. I continued my exploration to my neck and swallowed again, fingering it very lightly. I closed my eyes briefly when I remembered the way his icy dead hand almost choked the life out of me, before letting me drop to the floor in a heap. My throat was dry and sore, I didn't dare twist my neck too much as it felt I'd pulled every muscle in it. There was also the never ending pounding headache after being knocked unconscious to be brought here.

I let out a long shaky breath then sunk my head into my hands. I had absolutely no energy left at all. I had no idea of time, how much of it had lapsed since his departure? I could hear nothing down here in this dark black basement, the only light came from the flickering flame that danced from across the room at me... taunting me.

I was huddled in the corner, the furthest away from those old wooden stairs leading up to both freedom and also... hell. One door with two paths! I wanted to scoff at it. My way out to live and the path to my death. I'd been contemplating for some time which it would be if I dared ascend those stairs and attempt escape.

I was sitting like a sullen child, scowling across the room, trying to make a decision. Fear had me currently frozen on the spot. Another shudder, I trembled. This time I wasn't sure if it was now actually anger. I was so beyond livid for being a coward and crumbling like this. Where was my strength now? Where was my fire?

I closed my eyes a moment allowing myself to think of his heat, that lovely cocoon of safe, warm heat that gently caressed my soul as I lay in his arms.

"Jacob..."I sighed. "Where are you?"

I wondered if I would ever see him again. Right now, I was beginning to lose all hope. The last time we'd been together had been a stolen liaison in the middle of the night. Too brief! There was no long drawn out intimacy. It was so rushed and frantic. That's not how I wanted him to remember us.

I let out a painful whimper and swallowed back a sob. Shaking my head I took a long deep breath.

What would Jacob do if I became one of them? I became the thing he hated most! Would he kill me? Would the whole pack hunt me down?

It's so unfair! This whole situation was so fucking not fair. I've taken my share of shit things happening to me. I've had enough! Why was this _happening to me_?

This was not how my life was meant to turn out. I'm not going to lose everything then find heaven in a beautiful russet colored god only then to have it all snatched away from me and dragged to hell.

"It is not fucking happening..." I hissed angrily but tears ran down my raw cheeks.

I stood up abruptly, wincing as I did. I wobbled slightly and reached a shaking hand out to the cold damp wall for support. Exhausted by such little movement I paused to catch my breath.

_Some fight I'd put up?_ I can barely stand! I thought dryly.

Staring across the room again I sought out my path toward the stairs. I bit my lip, fearful of what lay ahead.

My steps were precarious and wavering. My legs felt like my bones were turning to jello with each movement I made. I was already terrified and now I was heading towards something worse. My heart rate accelerated and my breathing became more erratic the closer to the stairs I got.

Upon reaching the foot of them, I paused and breathed deep and slow, willing my body to calm down. Surely the sound of my thundering heart would be enough to alert Evan that I was up to something I shouldn't be. I chewed the inside of my cheek and my lips trembled. Tears were building again as the panic began to consume me.

"Don't cry, don't cry..." I whispered to myself. "I've got to do this, I have to try..." attempting to rouse my mind in finding the courage I needed.

I had to get out of here, to try at least. Jacob should know that I at least fought with everything I had.

Deep down I knew I couldn't beat this monster. He was too strong for me and far too unpredictable.

I was frozen again...arguing inside my head on what to do next.

I had to move forward, I had to reach for the door. Perhaps he hadn't even locked it. He could be that arrogant...it was a possibility. If he is at the other side of that door, I could try talking to him again. Convince him he was making a mistake. I could ask him about mom, anything to distract him from what he wanted to do to me. If I could just drag it out then maybe Jacob would find me before...

I heard sudden noise and my vision shot up to the door at the top of the stairs. The handle began turning and before I knew what I was doing I staggered back away from my spot and flew back across the room.

Coward, coward, coward.... I screamed inside my mind. It would be death for me!

I closed my eyes tightly; as I heard his heavy footsteps descend the creaking wooden steps.

"Evan....?" his voice sang.

I closed my eyes even tighter, desperate to block him out.

"I brought you a present..." he laughed.

And then I heard another sound, I gasp and then sob.

My eyes flashed open wide, horrified. And I whimpered when I saw what I suspected was true.

Bella! He had Bella!

"Evan!" she gasped and she sounded relieved.

She was hanging over his shoulder, twisting her head around to look at me. He held her as if she were air to him. I let out a sudden loud yelp stretching out a hand to them when I saw him abruptly throw her to the floor.

I scrambled desperately from the spot I was hunched and joined her, she let out a groan but managed to pull herself off the floor and a second later we had our arms wrapped tightly around each other and I was already sobbing into her neck.

"Evan...Oh Evan. Thank god you're alive..." she gasped. Her voice sounded raw.

I couldn't speak. I was that relieved to see her but at the same time I was completely devastated because it meant that Evan had her here for a reason. He wanted her dead! I continued to sob.

I heard the creature that had my name scoff behind us. I chose to ignore him for the moment.

"Bella...B...B..." I hiccupped.

"Shhhhh..." she tried to comfort me. But it only made me worse. _She didn't know_. She didn't know what he had planned.

"Awe........ Well isn't this sweet!" I heard Evan cackle behind us.

I stopped crying abruptly at the sound of his voice. We both carefully pulled away from each other, but our arms remained tightly bound around the others body and then we glanced up.

He was grinning. His teeth were so white and he was shaking his head at us.

"Oh don't you just love sisters...hmmmm" he groaned suggestively.

Suddenly furious, I sneered at him. But he only licked his full lips in response.

"Fuck you!" Bella spat back at him.

My arms tightened around her.

"No" I whined at her. "Don't!"

I attempted to warn her.

But he just laughed, throwing his head back as he did so.

"Um, I don't think I will..._fuck you_ actually!" he chuckled.

His gaze suddenly fell upon me and his expression changed as he eyed me carefully, hungrily.

I gulped heavily in response. I heard Bella let out a gasp.

"Don't look at her like that you sick bastard!"

His actions were too fast for me to see but by the time he was finished Bella had been ripped from my arms and thrown across the room. She landed with a heavy thud, whimpering.

I sat there a crumpled mess, my mouth hanging open with shock.

"Watch your mouth you little bitch!" he hissed at Bella.

Attempting to crawl across the floor to her, desperate to see if she was alright I was abruptly stopped when Evan's hand grabbed my upper arm and dragged me back across the room to him. Pulling me up he held me to him, my back crushed against his cool hard chest. An arm wrapped across my middle in a vice like grip.

"Where do you think you're going little one..?" he growled lowly.

"Bella...Bella!" I called out to her.

She was still twisting around the floor, groaning. It looked like she was struggling to remain conscious.

"Don't!" he warned me. "What do you care? She is nothing to you. She is not your family..."

"She is! She is my family. She's my sister...let me go." I groaned. "Bella...?" I whined.

He brought his icy breath to my ear; his voice was deep and smooth.

"Look at her...she is your enemy. She is Charlie's daughter, she never wanted you here! Nobody did. Sarah obviously didn't, the only reason Charlie took you in is because she's dead!" he hissed. "I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie forced himself onto Sarah and that's why she fled from here with you. To forget him, she never wanted you here. This is not your home! Your home is with me!"

I just cried softly. I had little energy left now.

"She _is_ my sister and I love her. _This is my home_!" I wept.

My whole body was trembling. How much time do we have left now? I'd run out of time!

"It's never been your home, you're my Evan now! My new Sarah..." he sighed into my hair and I could feel his hard body practically mould itself around me possessively.

"Please don't hurt her. Please.........." I begged him.

"I'll do anything you want, go anywhere. Just please don't hurt them. I'm begging you. I'll do whatever you say, I promise", pleading now.

"I know you'll do anything I say, you belong to me now. But I told you they have to suffer. They have to die!"

He almost sounded apologetic, but no part of him could ever be sorry for his actions.

"They don't have to die, please Evan!" I begged again.

I attempted to turn in his arms, I couldn't move though. He held me so tightly, but I didn't relent. Eventually he understood, loosening his grip and turning me himself to face him. His arm remained fixed around me.

I focused on his blood red eyes; he seemed to stare curiously at me. Possibly wondering what I was trying to do.

"Please..." I breathed. "I'll do anything you want, I'll be whatever you want, do whatever you want."

He narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't want to give him time to think.

I forced my mouth onto his. The action was disgusting to me, having my lips willingly on his. I began to move my mouth over his encouraging him to kiss me back. He was still for a moment but he couldn't resist, he opened his lips and captured mine possessively. Thrusting his cold tongue into my mouth he practically devoured me.

I wanted to vomit. But I forced myself into it. I tried to kiss him back as hard as I could. I even moaned and whimpered into his disgusting mouth. Pushing my chest into his, surrendering my body to him. My heart was pounding dangerously hard and my ears were ringing. I wanted to shudder, to push him away from me. I wanted to scream.

I was struggling for breath but thankfully he pulled his lips from mine and latched his mouth onto my throat, kissing and suckling at it. He was groaning in pleasure, his arms held me so tight; my feet barely brushed the floor. Suddenly he ground himself into me and I shuddered and let out a small cry.

He froze abruptly lifting his gaze his focused on my face suspiciously. But again, I didn't give him time to think. I kissed his mouth again.

"I want you..." I breathed into him. "Let me please you. I'll do anything you ask of me. Just let them live!"

He stopped instantly, his hold on me disappeared and I crumpled to the ground below him. Evan towered over me, his face was livid. I gasped at his feet, tears ran down my cheeks.

"You'll do anything I ask?" he hissed. "I don't need to ask! I can take what I want. You think bargaining for their life's is an option Evan?" he spat at me.

I crawled to him reaching for his legs, wrapping my arms around them.

"I'm begging you...do this one thing and I'll be your slave forever. I'll be your Sarah. I am my mom; I know you want her to love you again. And my mom loved you so much...please" I sobbed. "I'll love you willingly; you don't have to make me do anything. We can leave now....and never return!" I hiccupped.

Oh god no! I don't want this. I want to live, I want Jake. Oh please help me. Please...........!

I continued to sob, lying broken at his feet, my whole body trembling uncontrollably I was going to be turned no matter what. He would never let me go but at least I could save Bella and Charlie, as long as they were safe. As long as Bella lived, even if as a vampire but at least she'd be living and be with her soul mate. It was better than being delivered dead at Charlie's doorstep.

I was never meant to exist. I tried to convince myself. Jacob could meet someone else. He had to....

Oh god Jacob. I don't want to lose him. I love him. I can't lose him.

"Stop it!" Evan groaned. "Stop that incessant crying...; you know I don't like it!"

Swallowing hard I struggled and did as I was told. I had to please him.

He leaned down toward me and tilted my chin up to him.

"You are a strange girl..." he sighed.

"Let me show you..." I whispered.

"Show me what?" he asked, quietly amused.

"What I can be to you, that...I can love you like she did" I could barely hear my own voice.

I was a disgusting person. I was willingly going to offer myself to this creature. It was sick. I prayed that Bella couldn't hear that she was too disorientated to hear.

_Bella?_

I couldn't hear her whimper anymore. I turned around abruptly to look at her, worried. Was she...alright? Was she...?

Alarm suddenly consumed me.

Evan's fingers snatched my chin pulling back around to him.

"She's not dead...yet" he muttered. "She's just sleeping..." he chuckled.

"I won't struggle; you can pretend I'm Sarah. I can be her for you. Please..." I tried again.

"Why do you want to save them? Tell me?" Evan suddenly asked, genuinely interested.

"Would Sarah have wanted harm to come to them? What kind of person was my mother? You knew her like no one else could. Would she not have tried to save them?"

He just stared at me silently for a very long moment. And then to my utter amazement, he smiled at me warmly.

"Yes...she would have!" and his eyes seemed to glaze.

And I knew he was remembering her or them together.

That for one tiny second, he was the old Evan that he used to be, lost in a memory.

As quickly as it began it ended. He blinked his red eyes and focused on me once more.

"They deserve to die..." he hissed.

"Let me love you..." I retaliated.

His jaw clenched and I could see he was struggling now. Struggling with the creature he had become and the memory of what he used to be; his human self.

"I want them to suffer" he muttered and I knew he was losing control.

I pulled myself from the floor and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"I'll be gone with you. They will blame themselves. They'll suffer" I tried to convince him.

He just stared down at me with hooded eyes. He was making a decision. I had to force it my way.

"Evan...Show me how much you loved her. I can love you as much as she did." I whispered.

His head tilted slightly and his face softened infinitesimally.

I was getting little glimpses of the real Evan. Not the vampire.

"I want to turn you now!" he murmured.

And I knew what he wanted, he wanted my body.

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to stop myself from crying again. I knew if this happened if I let him touch my body, do things to my body it would be over soon. I would be dead.

This was really happening. No one was going to stop him. I was going to die!

I wondered briefly if Edward would be grateful, that I'd sacrificed my last shred of dignity to save his Bella I only prayed that Jacob would forgive me for my betrayal; for not fighting, for giving up so easily.

"I want you too..." my voice was broken. Did he even care? Could he tell I despised him for making me do this?

He pulled me into his arms and we were ascending the stairs fast. He rushed me through the dark cottage and brief seconds later we were in a new room.

He placed me gently onto the floor, and it surprised me.

I glanced around.

It was bare. No furniture. An old dusty carpet was soft under me. I could see a blurry window, years of dirt making it impossible to see out of. I wondered briefly what time it was, how late into the night. How long had he captured me?

"This was her bedroom"

His voice was distracting me.

I glanced up at him.

He crouched down next to me on the floor.

"You look so much like her" he breathed.

His breath was intoxicating, lulling me. But I knew it wasn't real. He was a vampire after all. They could lull you if they wanted to. Just like the time Edward had taken me in his car.

"I'm glad it will be like this..._it will be just like it was_. I've waited so long to feel you again my love, my beautiful Sarah".

It wasn't me anymore; he could only see my mother. He was different now, so different from the vile and violent creature that had stolen me away. That had thrown me around like a rag doll and beat me.

Evan was caught up in the moment reliving his memories. I'd rather that than the vicious monster. The thought of him touching me intimately made me wish I was dead but it didn't matter. I would be soon. I had no idea what would happen when he turned me? How long does it take?

He pushed me to the floor and then leaned his body down onto mine. Holding my head in hands he kissed me gently. I closed my eyes and went numb. I just lay there waiting to die. He forced his body between my thighs and my heart began thundering again. The panic was building once more. And part of my instincts wanted me to fight. But I couldn't fight him because if I did then he would kill Bella and Charlie. If I pleased him then he would let them be. That had been our silent agreement.

His kissing became more urgent and heated I just complied willingly with whatever he forced upon me. He ran his cool nose along mine, bringing his mouth to my ear, making my body tremble in fear.

"You're so warm Sarah...so warm and alive." he moaned.

He began so suck at my neck, licking and kissing me.

"Tell me you love me Sarah..." he groaned.

"I love you" I responded obediently. My voice sounded dead. My heart certainly was.

He murmured something and moaned in delight. Then I felt him against me, his hardness, grinding down into my sensitive flesh between my legs. It hurt. It was very uncomfortable. And I realised how painful this would be for me and I would have to continue on, pretending it's what I wanted.

I closed my eyes tighter and tried to picture Jacob. Not Jacob doing this to me, because this could never be Jacob. He was heat and love. This was cold and painful. No! I pictured Jacob sitting in La Push, smiling at me. Grinning with those brilliant white teeth at me and then winking at me affectionately before laughing loudly, what a beautiful smile he had.... _had_!

Evan's hands were at the waist of my jeans now; I heard the material rip as he removed the clothing that was in his way. I was vaguely aware now that the bottom half of my body was now naked.

Jacob's deep chocolate eyes looked lovingly at me, his thick luscious shiny black hair fell into his face. I wished I could reach out and run my fingers through it one more time.

Evan brought his cool fingers up to my chest, another loud tear and my breasts were now exposed to him. He didn't bother removing the rest; it lay in tatters around my shoulders. He was becoming impatient. His dead lips came to my breast and he dragged his icy tongue over my nipple before closing his mouth around it and sucking.

I was trembling severely now, my whole body shuddered. I let out quiet whimpers, trying not to become hysterical.

_Get off me, get off me, get off me! _

Stop!

No!

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and smiled again. 'I love you' he mouthed, his full beautiful lips curling upwards.

"I love you too..." I whispered to Jacob aloud.

Evan groaned against my breasts. He thought I was saying it to him.

"You are mine, forever" Evan hissed as he grazed his teeth over one of my nipples.

His icy hand came between my thighs as his hard cold fingers began to tough me _there._

_I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't!_

"Mine..." Evan repeated.

A wretched sob ripped from my mouth, tears were running down the sides of my face.

"I missed you too Sarah..." Evan groaned.

And I wept, my body shaking.

A loud crash erupted from behind us!

"Her name is not Sarah!"

Evan's actions on me ceased instantly. His head whipped around and he let out a vicious growl.

"And get your fucking hands of her..." she hissed.

I blinked my eyes in the darkness only to see Rosalie standing over us.

It all happened too fast for me to see. All I could hear were the growls and snarls coming from the two of them. Evan was up in less than a second, between the blurs I saw them crouching and then they both flew at each other.

In the chaos I managed to crawl away to the wall, trying to shield my body from the carnage. Pulling off what was left of my clothes and hugging them to my trembling frame. I couldn't watch them, I closed my eyes tightly. But I heard everything.

Snapping, biting, hissing, growling, roars and snarling

My heart raced and I continued to tremble.

Another loud crash! My eyes opened of their own accord. They had rolled right through a wall, they were destroying the cottage.

I gasped, breathing hard. I wanted to get up, to run but I couldn't move.

A loud yelping snarl pierced my ears and they began to ring.

Evan flew back into the room and landed on the floor so hard, I thought he'd go right through it too. He snapped himself right back up. Hissing, he stalked backwards in my direction.

I let out a cry in protest. Rosalie flew back through the hole in the wall, landing in the same animalistic position, ready to pounce. Both of them were pacing the room, stalking one another.

"You son of a bitch" she seethed. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb".

"Just try it you blond devil, I'll end you first!" Evan spat back.

"You've made a huge mistake Vampire... you have no idea what you've really done do you?"

"What I've done?" he laughed. "What is that to you? I see your eyes, you're an animal eater! Leave here, none of this is any concern of yours. Leave before I kill you!" he roared. "You are no match for me, your kind is weak!"

"I am more than a match for you!" Rosalie laughed back.

They continued to circle each other.

"In fact I take great pleasure in dealing with your kind..." she snarled growling loudly.

"We are the same kind you twisted female...now leave this place!" he howled.

"We are not the same! How dare you touch her...how dare you touch what is not yours."

"She is mine!" he snapped his teeth at her lunging towards her.

Rosalie jumped around him. She now stood where he had before, closest to me.

"You will have to get through me to ever touch her again" she snarled, spitting at him.

I watched on in horror at the scene unfolding before me.

"I will get through you easily, I won't even have to try" he laughed.

And then my heart stopped and my breath caught.

Far in the distance of the night I heard a long agonizing howl.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

Evan's eyes widened in horror, Jacob's call seemed to vibrate right inside of him. Confusion darted across his features.

Rosalie laughed. She knew what was coming for him.

"You're dead now Vampire...you touched what did not belong to you and now you will pay the consequences for your actions." growling in pleasure.

"What games do you play devil, what demons are you working for?" Evan hissed back.

"Wolves..." she grinned.

Evan's ruby eyes looked horrified. Astonishment was now clear in white marble like face.

"You see...the child quivering in the corner, the one you tried to force yourself into has a mate, and her mate, is the rightful alpha male of a very powerful pack of wolves. They are coming for you right now, they are running through the forest for you and if they don't manage to finish you themselves my coven is ready and waiting by their side."

Rosalie laughed loudly but her hatred and condemnation for Evan was clear.

She glanced behind him briefly and grinned.

"Welcome to hell!" she hissed.

Whatever threat was coming his way, he could already sense. Turning his back on Rosalie for something far more dangerous he crouched, ready to pounce. He already began to snarl and spit.

Rosalie wasted no time, she gathered me into her arms and I let out a sob; the shock easing off.

She hit the glass of the window, smashing it loudly and then leapt right through it, shielding me from any loose shards. Then she was running, running so fast I could see nothing but a blur.

I felt dizzy and confused.

"Bella....!" I gasped. "Bella..." I tried to explain to Rosalie.

"She's safe; Edward will find her outside next to the cottage where I left her. He'll take her away from it all" she hushed me.

I could feel the cool night air rush against my bare, broken weak body. My mind was becoming hazy; I could smell the damp forest around us.

Rosalie... was moving so quickly.

I was fading, slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness. But one thing I knew for sure.

I was safe. I was alive and so was Bella. Rosalie had saved us.

* * *

I whimpered, the noise making my body jolt. My eyes remained safely closed but I could feel her. I was in her arms and I knew I was safe. It was warm, I could feel and hear the heat coming from the nearby crackling fireplace.

The softest blanket was wrapped snug around my sore naked body and I could feel her rocking me gently in her arms.

I let out another whimper, vaguely aware that I must be at the Cullen's. Rosalie had brought me here. There was no other sound apart from her and the crackling flames near me.

"Shhhh..." she coo'd gently. "You're safe now Evan. It's over. He will never touch you again."

Rosalie's voice was so tender, she was being so kind. I tried to open my eyes but I felt so weak.

Rosalie had saved me. _She alone had found me!_ Rosalie Cullen? I couldn't comprehend it. But here I was being rocked in her arms.

I loved her. I wanted to thank her, to kiss her feet but I couldn't even speak.

She suddenly tensed.

Fear sunk through my body and I let out a small cry when I heard the sound of a door flying open and slamming against a wall.

I heard more than one figure approaching hastily then stop abruptly.

Heavy laboured breathing seemed to consume the room.

"Give her to me..."

My heart leapt. His voice was so painful, so broken.

"She will be alright Jacob...he never got to, he never...he didn't touch her. I got to her before... he..." Rosalie couldn't finish the words.

"Give her to me..." he sounded worse this time, I could hear the emotion; his voice was cracking.

Jacob sounded on the verge of tears.

"Jacob, she is injured. You must be gentle; I'll need to examine her..."

It was Carlisle's voice. I swallowed. Carlisle was here too.

"Give her to me..." this time all Jacob could manage was a heartbroken whisper.

"Rosalie...it's alright. Give her to Jacob. He just needs to hold her!" Carlisle encouraged Rosalie.

She seemed reluctant to let me go. I didn't understand it. But she did, slowly lifting me away from her cool frame.

_Ahhh...._

I sighed heavily. The heat enveloped me, surrounding my aching body. Mmmmm!

My cocoon of warmth; my Jacob!

I was home.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Okay. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in forever.

A combination of writers block and real life got in the way. Please don't hate me for it. Next chapter will be of course Bella's POV with lots of lovely Edward.


	59. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 59 – SACRIFICE**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Evan...?" he taunted wickedly.

My stomach coiled as my chest pounded. He's calling for her... _she's not dead_!

I felt hysterical relief.

"I brought you a present..." a chilling laugh of pleasure escaped his throat.

I let out a horrified breath when I first laid eyes on her, twisting my head around as he held me over his hard shoulder.

My first thought was joy, as I could see clearly that she was gratefully alive. The second was disgust, because her soft face was marred with ugly painful bruising, ragged scratches and swollen heated skin. She'd been beaten; I was utterly aghast and disgusted. It looked like he'd dragged her around this dark black hole under the cottage by her hair; which was noughted and in complete disarray. She was covered in dirt, grime and dust; making it appear as if she'd been locked down here for months and not mere hours.

_Oh Evan...!_ What has he done to you?

I wanted to cry. She was hunched cowering in the corner, her eyes squeezed shut trying to make it all disappear. What an appalling sight!

I let out an audible sob.

Her eyes flew open and if I thought it couldn't get any worse it did! I could see her emotions.

What was hidden behind the puffed bruised skin... inside of her. I could see dread and fear. Her warm brown eyes had turned cold and were staring back into mine with utter alarm and chilling trepidation.

"Evan..." I gasped.

I was here now. She wouldn't be alone anymore. She had to know that she had some kind of hope. I was here for a reason. I just hoped the gamble _I had not planned_ would work.

God Rosalie... you better come through for us!

Ugh... I let out an involuntary grunt. I felt the air rush once more as it had when he'd snatched me away but this time I was thrown to floor quite violently. I was abominable to this vampire. He just dropped me as if I were a bag full of rotting trash.

I didn't have time to think about whether it hurt or not because I heard Evan let out a heartbroken cry in response to his actions.

I could hear Evan fumble across the floor as quickly as her beaten body could manage to attempt in helping me. A sharp pain flew up my back and I moaned when I tried to pull myself off the disgusting years of dirt which I was now covered in. Just like Evan was.

As soon as I was up on my knees and faced with her I clamped my arms tight around her trembling frame and held her so close to me. She clutched herself to me for dear life, she was inconsolable. She sobbed hot sticky wet tears into my neck, she sounded so wretched and I could feel her love for me.

"Evan...Oh Evan. Thank god you're alive..." I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

My sister! What has he done to my sister? She's just a child; she's too young to go through this kind of distress. _She's been through enough already_. How fucking dare he...how dare this fucking vampire do this to her! I wanted to tear him apart with my own hands... I wished I could.

Evan hummed into my shoulder, her pain evident. All I wanted to do was protect my flesh and blood, it was so instinctual. Despite all that had happened between us, I could never go back from this feeling. She was my responsibility, my sister.

Evan whimpered and continued her inconsolable sobbing.

The vampire behind us let out a disdainful, dismissing breath. He was standing there watching our exchange.

Evan found her voice and coughed into me. "Bella...B...B..." she hiccupped.

"Shhhhhhhhhh..." I tried.

I had to try and calm her, comfort her. It felt like it was impossible right now. What had he done or said to her to have her react so broken to me?

"Awe... Well isn't this sweet!" The vampire smooth voice cackled behind us once more, almost hissing a tongue through his teeth as the words slipped from his mouth.

Evan immediately ceased all sounds and sobs. Vampire Evan's voice seemed to remind her of the here and now. I felt the thick heavy swallow from her throat and then we slowly both pulled away from each other. Our arms still locked together.

He was staring us down, from where he stood tall. A sinister grin was spread across his deathly white features. Crimson eyes darted between us with a predatory comfort, reminding me of the viciousness he was capable of. The danger we were in hit me hard and I shuddered.

_Rosalieeeeeeeeeeeee..._ You better find us fast!

Vampire Evan began to shake his head in a berating fashion. How could something be so wicked?

"Oh don't you just love sisters...hmmmm" he sucked in the air through his teeth when he was done.

The decrepit thoughts inside his mind were alarmingly evident to me. My stomach clenched and adrenaline pumped my heart faster. His eyes burned on Evan, he licked his lips suggestively and my blood boiled.

"Fuck you!" I growled in dreaded revulsion.

Evan held on to me tighter with weak arms, as I attempted to shield her from him. _Did she have any idea what he was thinking? _

"No!" she whined, "Don't!"

I wasn't sure who she was pleading at, was it him or I?

Vampire Evan began to laugh deeply, a dark sly amusing cackle.

"Um, I don't think I will..._fuck you_ actually!" he sneered still amused and his hateful red orbs met mine.

His gaze shifted quickly to Evan trembling in my arms and then he let his eyes roam over her body, making his intent clear for both of us. Evan gulped.

He was going to force himself on her! He wanted to...

I let out a disgusted gasp.

"Don't look at her like that you sick bastard!" I snapped.

Pain shot to my neck, I felt him grab me by the scruff of it and I was in the air flying across the room in less than a second. My body bounced into the wall and then slammed onto the floor beneath me. The shock was exceptional; my mind was reeling trying to understand it.

I let out a whimper as agonizing pain consumed me, paralysing me. My head burned with searing vice like grip, crushing my skull. It was throbbing, my eyes rolled back inside my head as disorientation took over.

"Watch your mouth you little bitch!" the vampires voice hissing at me as I struggled on the floor.

I could hear Evan's loud gasp and attempt to shuffle across to me as I continued my battle with consciousness.

"Bella...Bella!" she cried.

I groaned, trying to make myself get up. My bones were dissolving, I couldn't do it. I had to help her, I had to stop him but I was so confused.

"Don't!" he snapped at Evan. "What do you care? She is nothing to you. She is not your family..."

"She is! She is my family. She's my sister...let me go." she groaned. "Bella...?" she sobbed, she sounded hysterical.

I could move much now, twisting my fists and fingers on the floor. Trying to move, trying to stay awake. Moaning quietly, I couldn't even string words together to comfort my own sister.

"Look at her...she is your enemy. She is Charlie's daughter, she never wanted you here! Nobody did. Sarah obviously didn't, the only reason Charlie took you in is because she's dead!" the vampire taunted her. "I wouldn't be surprised if Charlie forced himself onto Sarah and that's why she fled from here with you. To forget him, she never wanted you here. This is not your home! Your home is with me!"

I lay there numb, my eyes closed. Listening to the vile words vomit from his mouth.

'Leave her alone...' I wanted to scream. Was this his plan? He wanted Evan to be his?

Evan cried weakly.

My ears were humming now, I had to hold on. I could only hear snippets of their words.

"She is your enemy"... "This is not your home! Your home is with me!"

What was he saying? I couldn't hear it all...

He was going to take her; he thought she belonged to him...

"She _is_ my sister and I love her. _This is my home_!" Evan was sobbing.

Ugh, the excruciating pain was too much. _A little longer...just a little longer!_ I prayed. I need to stay conscious. .. I need to know that Rosalie found us!

"You're my Evan now! My new Sarah..." She's not! Leave her alone.

I was fading now...

"Please don't hurt her. Please..." "Just please don't hurt them. I'm begging you." Evan sounded desperate. He wanted to kill me _and...Charlie?_

"You belong to me now. But I told you they have to suffer. They have to die!"

What had he planned? What had he told her he'd do...?

"Let me please you. I'll do anything you ask of me. Just let them live!"

Stop Evan, noooo. Don't bargain your life away_, what are you doing?_

My breathing was becoming shallow, I was slipping into blackness.

"I'll be your Sarah... I'll love you willingly; you don't have to make me do anything. We can leave now...and never return!"

_Evan...? What are you doing? _

She was sacrificing herself to save me!

The last thing I heard was her frantic desperate sobbing. _Evan...what have you done?_

_

* * *

_

A cool icy hand cupped behind my neck, smooth cold fingers drifted down my cheek. My body was limp.

_Edward...?_

"I'll rip him apart myself...I'll fucking kill him..." she seethed angry and low.

My eyes fluttered open.

Rosalie was crouched; she had me in her arms.

She's here! She found us! My heart began to thud, exhilarated relief consuming.

"Evan...?" I mumbled incoherently.

How long had I been unconscious? Where _was my sister? Where was the vampire...?_

I began to cough, panic gripped me.

"Let me get you out of here first...all hell is about to break loose..!" she ground out.

She rushed me up and out, I had no idea what was happening. I closed my eyes feeling dizzy when I opened them again the air was cool and fresh. We were outside in the forest; I could hear the trees rustling in the night air.

Rosalie lowered me surprisingly gently onto the foliaged floor.

"You'll be safe here..." she whispered. "They're coming..."

"Who...? You have to get Evan...? _He has her_" I mumbled.

"_Everyone_ is coming..." she said dryly. "Edward will find you here; he'll catch your scent. I have to go now...!" Rosalie's words were rushed and urgent.

And then she let out a low menacing growl, her eyes focused in the distance.

"I won't let him do that... _get your hands off_!" she spat out to the darkness.

What could she hear that I could not?

A rush of air and she was gone.

I gasped for breath, gulping down the cool night air, trying to sit up.

_Rosalie? _Where did she go? What's happening?

I coughed again.

A wave of pain rolled up my spine and sharply stung in my head.

Ugh... I groaned and hunched forwards, holding my aching skull in my hands. What did that bastard do to me?

My body jolted shocked, I heard a loud crash in the near distance through the trees.

_What was that?_

I could hear my own breath panting deep; panicked.

My heart was exploding inside my chest.

I was alone in the darkness, and I was terrified about what would happen next. I tried to stand but my legs instantly gave and I crumpled to the ground.

Then I heard a loud guttural scream, I froze in fear. It was such a disgusting disturbing sound, inhuman even?

I shuddered and whimpered incoherently and then took a deep breath.

"Evan?" I screamed. But my voice was broken. I couldn't even call her name.

I let out sob of frustration. _What was happening?_

More sounds of destruction, screaming, growling?

I can't take it! I can't take any more of this...

I got up on all fours and tried to crawl, just as I was beginning to move properly hard cold arms gripped around my middle from behind me, pulling me backwards.

I let out an even scream this time.

"Bella...Bella! Love, oh my love!"

I gasped and then sobbed.

Edward.

His voice was distraught, worried for me.

"Edward..." I wailed.

He pulled me into his strong embrace and held on to me tightly.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and clung to him as if he was my air to breathe.

"Your safe, your safe...I have you!" he repeated over and over as if it were a hymn.

Bringing a gentle hand to me he cupped and lifted my chin so he could look at my face. He appeared so relieved yet distressed all at once, his eyes roaming me, examining for signs of injury.

"He took me... outside the station, like he took her!" I tried to explain.

"I'm going to kill Rosalie... I'm going to..." he was growling to himself as he continued his study of me.

"You could have died...I could have lost you. _How could she use you like this_? She does not think of anyone else but..."

I cut him off.

"She was trying to help!" I defended her.

He shook his head refusing to accept.

"She called us! When she told us what she'd done and that she'd baited you to find them both... I...I wanted to kill her!" he confessed brokenly.

"But she found them..." I explained to him.

Another loud scream ripped into the air.

I let out a yelp.

"Evan?" I wailed. "What's happening Edward..?" I begged.

"Evan is safe. Rosalie has already run off with her, taken her home. Carlisle followed!" he said gruffly.

"She's safe..." I gasped, sinking into Edwards arms.

The knowledge of it swamped me.

I heard a loud roar, and then another high pitched hysterical scream.

I covered my ears in agony.

"What is that noise?" I wailed.

"That is the vampire..." Edward spat, his voice full of vengeful contempt, his lips peeled back over his teeth and he snarled lowly.

"Tell me what's happening..." I stuttered.

"They have him surrounded on the other side of the cottage, far from us. The wolves have formed a circle around him, with the assistance of Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Esme. Every time he tries to break through it they throw him back into the middle." Edward's voice was incredibly low as he saw the scene unfold inside his mind.

"Why? Why don't they just kill him?" I asked confused.

"Jacob is in the circle with him. He's Jacob's kill and he wants to make it last, he wants to make him suffer... he's taking chunks out of him at a time..." Edward explained coldly.

I felt the bile crawl up my throat.

"Take me away from here" I cried.

His beautiful pained eyes flew down to mine, full of anxiety and affliction for me.

And then he was running with me... And I didn't look back.

* * *

After a short time Edward stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes briefly to see we were still in amongst the mass of towering trees.

Why had we stopped?

I listened carefully and could only hear the rustling of the trees around us in the cool breeze. There was no maniacal screaming, no growling and snapping of teeth.

I sighed with relief.

He crouched down on to the forest floor, refusing to let me go.

Then he brought his cold hand to my face, I startled slightly not expecting it. I guess I was still very much on edge after everything that had just happened.

Edward let out a painful breath, instantly making me focus all my attention on his features.

His golden eyes were aching and I could feel every rack of emotion within him in just that one look.

"Oh Edward..." I gasped. "I'm so sorry for putting you through this...for worrying you".

"You did nothing..." he ground out.

The intensity of his voice making me very alert!

"You are the innocent one here. You both were innocent... When will this end? When will my kind stop trying to take you from me?"

He sounded so broken.

I leaned into his touch and murmured into him.

"I'm safe now. Oh Edward, I promise it will be over soon. It's nearly the end of all this, nothing and no one will keep us apart. Not even death... we will marry and you'll change me...and"

He brought his finger to my lips cutting me off.

Biting his bottom lip painfully and dragging it through his teeth he looked torn.

"I'm a monster for allowing that to happen to you. For allowing you to die by my hands...I accept that! And I also accept that now I will not regret it because I will do anything, _even that_...to keep you with me forever. I _will_ be selfish. I _will_ be a demon. But your mine! Nothing will keep me from you" he pledged, his voice tortured yet adamant in his intentions.

"You're not a monster...you're my angel. My forever"

Edward let out an uncomfortable sound from deep within his throat. A relinquishing moan and then whimper sobbed through his lips.

"Yes..." he finally accepted. "Your forever"

"Kiss me then" I begged him.

He looked at me so tenderly, so absolute in his enraptured love for me. Then he brought his smooth cool fingers to my hairline, running them through my hair adoringly.

I sighed.

"I love you Edward" I whispered, letting my eyes drift shut.

All my pain, both physical and emotional floated away.

"I love you too Bella...eternally"

Then I felt his soft frosty lips coax mine apart easily before he deepened it with and urgency and kissed me with complete and utter devotion and love.

* * *

"Is she injured?" Carlisle's soft voice asked as Edward walked through the front door of the Cullen's home with me still cradled in his arms.

"I'm alright I just got a hit to the head..." answering him myself.

I didn't want him wasting his time on me. I needed to know where Evan was. _How she was._

Gently nudging Edward, "Put me down, I'm okay now" I encouraged him.

Warm topaz eyes glanced at me nervously before closing briefly. He let out a sigh and gently lowered my feet to the floor. He kept a tight arm around my waist refusing to let me stand alone. I wondered if he had no confidence that I could stand by myself without his support.

Glancing up I saw Carlisle was poised near the entrance to the family room.

"Rosalie said she was unconscious when she found her!" Carlisle told Edward faintly.

Who was unconscious? Evan? Is she okay? But then Carlisle's focus fell on me.

Oh!

I felt Edward stiffen around me.

"But I'm fine..." I ground out quiet. "Evan? Where is she?"

I needed to know, that was all that interested me in this moment.

"I want Carlisle to examine you" Edward hushed in my ear, he sounded uneasy.

"Not now. I'm standing and talking. I'm fine! I don't care about me just now. What's happening with Evan...damn it would someone just tell me!" I snapped, my patience dissolving.

Carlisle glanced at Edward, awkward and dismayed.

Edward exhaled slowly.

My stomach twisted at their silent conversations.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

Before I could voice my protest to it, Edward spoke.

"I see..." he answered Carlisle's inarticulate words. "How long for...?" Edward asked.

"Since he got here; about fifteen minutes ago" Carlisle shook his head. "I really need to do a proper examination before I get her to the hospital!"

"Hospital...?" I cut in.

"Evan is inside the family room, Jacob has her. Carlisle hasn't had a chance to properly examine her because of Jacob!" Edward whispered to me, finally explaining.

"_Why won't he?_ I don't understand, she needs to be treated, she'd been beaten when I last saw her..."

My voice broke as emotions flooded me all at once, a flashback of the basement and I shuddered. Edward closed in on me...holding me tighter to him.

"Bella..." he groaned, uncomfortable with my distress.

"Jacob is very upset. He won't let her go...he won't let anyone near her!" Carlisle muttered.

I pulled forward suddenly though I could not move because of Edwards grip.

"Let me go to her, let me see her..." I begged him.

Edward did not resist. Carlisle stepped throw the doorway leading us into the family room.

The lighting was low, like the atmosphere within the room. A roaring fire crackled in the corner casting a warm orange glow across the room. I immediately spotted Rosalie hunched in the corner her eyes fixated solely on something in the room. I followed her gaze and then shuddered at what I saw.

Jacob sat kneeling on the floor, near the huge fireplace. He was naked apart from some torn off sweatpants that hung low on his defined hips. I noticed the soles of his bare feet were almost black with mud and dirt. His back was to me. From the shape of the large muscles that lay underneath his warm copper skin I could see that his whole frame was very tense.

Pulling away from Edwards arms I made my way around so I could face him from the front.

I sighed and then felt my eyes prick at what I saw.

Jacob had Evans limp frame cradled in his arms as if she were the most precious, most fragile creature that had ever lived. She appeared to be naked and was almost swaddled in a soft blanket. I twisted my neck to try and get a better look at her but Evan's face was hidden from me. It was sunk into the crook of Jacob's neck as he did the same to her and he was rocking her so gently.

I bit my lip when I realised... Jacob was softly crying.

"Jake..." I breathed; my pain for him evident in my voice.

He didn't respond, didn't flinch. It was as if I hadn't even entered the room.

I glanced up at Edward for help...an explanation?

He caught my eyes and licked his lips nervously.

"He's overwhelmed...he's very distraught at what has happened to her..." rubbing a hand over his mouth.

I glanced again at her bare frame and my eyes widened.

"She's not been...?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"NO!" Rosalie said resolutely. "It didn't get..._that far_!" she growled protectively, her eyes refusing to leave Evan.

But he'd tried. The vampire had attempted to have his way; he'd made his intentions clear as to what he wanted from Evan and her body.

I felt sick, waves of nausea making me gag.

"He's dead?" I asked anyone. I needed confirmation that the vampire Evan was finished. That he no longer existed.

Anger began to boil within me.

"YES" he growled.

I jumped slightly. Realising the word came from Jacob himself.

Then relief! Because he engaged me in some kind of communication.

I knelt next to him, placing my small hand on his large bicep. Rubbing my fingers in circles over his hot skin, I leaned into him.

"I know how much you hurt. I know that you're upset and frightened but Jake...you have to let her go. You have to give her over to Dr Cullen and let him treat her. She's hurting Jake, she's physically hurting and you can't heal her. Not on the outside at least. She needs you to heal her from the inside. You can't do that until you let her go... please" I begged him, whispering into his ear.

"I can't...I should have protected her. She was my responsibility. This is my fault!" his broken voice was so faint, I barely heard him.

"Please Jacob..." I tried again.

He shook his head.

"You don't know... this is my fault..." he muttered.

"Do you want to know what she's thinking Jacob?"

I was surprised to hear Edward's gentle words, he was coaxing him.

Jake's back stiffened.

"Tell me..." he groaned.

"She's so warm! She feels so safe and she's home. You're home to her. But she's hurting because you are. She doesn't want you to hurt and she's so sorry that she's made you feel that way." Edward spoke slowly.

Jake shuddered and made a strange sound, almost like a whine.

"She's weak Jacob, you need to give her to Carlisle and let him take her to the hospital. Charlie is still out there looking for her. People are hurting apart from you."

Then Edward shocked me by approaching and kneeling next to Jacob himself.

"I know how you feel. I've been there. But you have to do the right thing for her." He placed his hand on Jake's back.

"Come on..." he encouraged.

Finally Jake lifted his head and stared into Edwards eyes.

"I know ..." Edward whispered. And I wondered what Jacob had said to him.

Then Jacob carefully passed Evan's limp frame to Edward and then he in turn stood swiftly and passed her to Carlisle who took her abruptly from the room.

Jacob seemed to gasp and his face fell into his palms.

He was overwrought and exhausted.

I crawled closer to him and clasped my arms around his frame, encouraging him to hold on to me and he did. He instantly moulded himself around me and gave me warm tight hug. And I sighed into him. This was my old Jake.

"It's going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright" I promised him.

* * *

Authors Note:

Another update for you. Next chapter will most likely be the last. Thanks everyone for your reviews I really appreciate them.

Pixie


End file.
